


Old Patterns, New Threads

by maxRebo



Series: Old Patterns, New Threads [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexuality, Bouquets, Break Up, Crushes, Emotional Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gossip, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, Lots of Cursing, Love Triangle, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Rarepair, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, almost all characters make an appearance, background Emily/Sandy, past haley/alex, way too many ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 188,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxRebo/pseuds/maxRebo
Summary: Haley noted the path that led up to the old farm looked tidied. The new farmer must have been busy.She sighed. The farmer. What a disappointment.A newcomer to Pelican Town brings a few unlikely characters together and some secrets to light.
Relationships: Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Shane (Stardew Valley), Penny/Sam (Stardew Valley)
Series: Old Patterns, New Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890919
Comments: 402
Kudos: 344





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first and main story within the series Old Patterns New Threads. I originally started writing it as a bit of a creative outlet, and it became much more involved and complex than originally intended with multiple relationships and plot twists (partially because I was forced to socially isolate through most of it!) and I absolutely loved writing it.
> 
> No matter how long it's been from when I’m posting this and when you’re reading, I would love to hear your thoughts and comments and I will always try to respond! 
> 
> A heads up that the smut intensifies throughout the story to be fairly frequent and explicit. It mostly focuses on the farmer/Alex and Haley/Shane, but other relationships get explored more in depth in later chapters as well. I’ll provide specific warnings by chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley finds something surprising by the river. The farmer tries to make new friends without developing any romantic feelings.
> 
> Characters making an appearance in this first chapter: Haley, Shane, Alex, the farmer, Leah, Abby, Sam, Sebastian, and a little Emily.

Haley opened her front door softly, knowing that Emily had only been home for a few hours and would need her sleep. It was early morning, before dawn, and the absolute perfect conditions to capture a photo of an early spring sunrise.

There was a little bit of chill in the air, which was just right, because she wanted to get some more use out of her new pink coat with the faux fur lining. She pulled it a bit tighter around herself and tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. Her camera in hand, she set out towards the forest.

It was a clear crisp morning, still fairly dim, but she’d have to hurry to time it right. Sam’s house was dark and silent as she walked by, which she knew would only last until about 10 AM when he would start wailing on that insufferable guitar. She made her way past the lowing cows in Marnie’s yard and Leah’s quaint cottage by the river. She considered for a moment setting up by the small lake. She stopped and pondered her options.

Haley noted the path that led up to the old farm looked tidied. The new farmer must have been busy. 

She sighed. The farmer. What a disappointment.

Initially when she had heard about the farmer she had shared the same excitement as everyone else. Who would this person be? What would they add to their boring little town? Haley had let her mind wander. He would be strong, assertive, handsome. He’d be into his farming sure, but still cultured in the ways of the big city. He’d sweep her off her feet and maybe they’d live in the farmhouse for a short time, but in a few months they’d purchase their loft in Zuzu, and she’d have her studio and dark room, her walk-in closet.

Of course, none of that had happened. The farmer was a girl. Worse than that, she was a _pretty_ girl. She may have been from the city, but she had zero interest in fashion or clothes. She was more or less useless to Haley, but the town had been just buzzing about her. The guys stared, the mothers gushed over her independence. It was all annoying and she was ready for it to pass. 

She was actually surprised Alex hadn’t said much about her, she was totally his type- athletic, outgoing, a big ass. Then again she had seen her hanging out with Abby and them so she was probably weird. Or maybe she was banging Sam. 

Haley noted a glimmer of pink in the sky. It was time. 

For the next hour or so she was completely in the zone, the scene was just perfect, the horizon awash with pinks and purples and blues.

Just as she was lining up her last shot she heard an odd noise. It was like a low grunt or a moan. She startled, looking around for an animal, and then gasped when she saw a man’s foot hanging out from the reeds by the river. _Holy shit._

Haley scampered down to the bank by the water to see Shane, face down, covered in mud. There was puke beside him and more than a few beer cans. He looked pale. “Ever-loving Yoba.” Haley shook her head.

She looked around. This was bad. He was so close to Marnie’s, and it wouldn’t be long before Jas would be leaving for school. It wasn’t hard to learn people’s schedules in this town.

She studied Shane’s face. She didn’t owe him anything. She barely knew him, really. She knew her sister liked talking to him at the Saloon and always defended him when people talked shit, but then again Emily was nice to everybody. She also knew he was a self-centered alcoholic who didn’t seem to want to connect with anyone, ever. She supposed that wasn’t entirely unrelatable.

Haley saw a light flick on at Marnie’s. She knew he did care about his goddaughter a lot, she could tell that from any festival she’d ever been to, and it didn’t seem right for Jas to see him like this. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed an arm and started to drag him away from the water’s edge. 

He let out another groan. Maybe he’d come to. Haley stooped down and stared him in the face, but his eyes were squeezed shut. “Shane?” 

He grunted again, but didn’t move.

“Shane, wake up.” She jostled him by the shoulder.

“Ugh…” he squeezed his eyes closed more tightly. 

Haley looked around, and then cupped some icy cool water from the river in her hands, dousing him. 

Shane coughed and sputtered, lifting his head just barely to look at her. “Yoba, what the..”

“You need to get up, Jas is going to be coming out of your front door any minute.” Haley tried to help prop him up but he was heavy and slumped over immediately. Her foot slipped a bit in the muddy embankment. 

He sighed and cursed some more, realizing his predicament. Haley looked up anxiously at his front door, hoping it remained still.

He leaned forward and staggered somewhat to his feet, but the effort made him queasy. She grimaced as he gagged. He held up a hand, pausing for the wave of nausea to pass. 

“.....I’m good.” He did a small swallow. 

“Let me help you.” Haley tried to prop herself underneath his heavy arm, knowing she was practically half his size and it was potentially futile.

“You don’t have to do this,” he grunted. 

“Just.. try to use your legs.”

He managed to lift himself unsteadily to his feet, leaning on her for support. They labored their way towards Marnie’s ranch, step after step. 

“The side,” Shane said. She steered him to the left of the building, by the silo. They were only just out of sight when the front door creaked open loudly. Haley and Shane pressed to the wall.

“And tell Ms. Penny I’ll be picking you up today!”

“O-kay!” an adorably sweet voice sing-songed back. Haley peeped around the corner to see Jas happily skipping down the path to the cobblestone road that lead into town, her lunch bag in hand. Haley sighed in relief.

“I’m a fucking dick.”

She looked back at Shane, his head resting against the brick wall of the ranch, his face pained. She wasn’t about to disagree. She adjusted her camera strap on her shoulder and straightened out her coat.

“Shit, look at you.” Shane was staring her up and down, and she followed his gaze to see her new coat was streaked with mud from the riverbank.

“It’s fine. I don’t care.” She didn’t actually care, for some reason. 

“Why did you do that for me?” She had never noticed that he was sort of handsome, when he wasn’t scowling. His eyes were a deep brown and he sort of had this rugged, mysterious vibe.

“Jas shouldn’t have to see you like that.” she said.

Shane’s face was sullen. “Yeah. I’m an asshole. I feel bad about your coat, it looks nice.”

“It’s seriously fine.” 

He looked like he didn’t believe her, but there was nothing left to say. “Thanks.”

Haley nodded. She started on her way, but for some reason spun back around. “You should take care of yourself, Shane.”

He looked at her baffled. She kept walking, the cows lowing behind her. _Drunken asshole._

  
  


***

Alex was standing outside of his house on an early spring day, elated to see the sunshine and the petals that swirled about promising warmer weather. He was tossing his gridball to himself absentmindedly, considering his plan for the day’s workout.

His brow furrowed when he noticed an unfamiliar figure approaching from west of town. _Who is that?_

It wasn’t difficult to get to know people’s schedules in Pelican Town, to memorize their gaits, their silhouettes, their typical routes. He instantly knew he had never seen this person before in his life. 

As she got closer, he only got more curious. She had a large backpack and a purposeful walk. Muddy, brown boots that looked clunky and out of place on her slender legs and frame. Cut off jean shorts that he couldn’t help but revisit a few times. A long, thick ponytail of honey brown hair. 

He realized he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. She gave him brief, friendly eye contact and then headed into Pierre’s. 

It hit him then suddenly. _That’s the new farmer?_

Alex felt mild guilt for a moment, knowing Haley would have said he was sexist for assuming the farmer would be a dude. But that was just the image he had conjured up. A buff guy with a beard and overalls.

This was much more preferable, of course. He wondered if he should stick around and introduce himself.

His grandparents had mentioned being friendly with her grandfather many years back and how beautiful the farm had been at that time. Alex had really only known in its current state, overrun and abandoned. It would be an impressive feat to clean it up. 

Before he knew it, the bell on Pierre’s door chimed again and she was back out, a package in her arms. He figured he should go for it.

“Hey.” He strode up to her, tossing his gridball to himself once for show. “You’re the new farmer, huh? I’m Alex.”

She had a pretty smile with intense, ice blue eyes that were almost distracting. “Hi, Alex. I’m Petra.” She offered her free hand and they did a curt, polite handshake. “Oh, were you a quarterback?” 

She must have noted his letterman jacket. Or maybe the gridball. Now he was wondering if that was a sarcastic question, but he pressed on. “Yeah! An allstar one, actually.” He puffed up slightly, hoping she’d note the star on his jacket. She sort of raised her eyebrows in an amused way. She had to realize what a big deal that was. 

Her face suddenly flickered with recognition. “Oh...are you Evelyn’s grandson? I met her yesterday by the gardens.”

“Yeah, she’s my granny alright. She’s kind of the nicest woman ever.” He beamed.

“She is,” Petra smiled. “She gave me some cookies.”

He chuckled. “Sounds like her. They’re legendary.”

“I ate almost all of them in like, a day,” she confirmed with a laugh. She seemed sort of distracted for a moment then, and glanced down the path towards the farm. “Well, I have a lot of land to get cleared, so I better get going.” She shifted her package to her other arm. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, farm girl,” he smirked. “I think we’re going to get along great.”

Her eyes lingered on him for a moment as if to assess him again, the amused expression still on her face. He really thought she was strikingly pretty. 

She turned and started off down the road. He felt himself staring at the cutoffs again, which had been alluring enough from the front, but were straight up mesmerizing from the back. 

He heard a throat clear and saw Shane meandering up the path towards Joja Mart, his usual scowl on his face. He had totally caught him ogling like a creep. 

“New farmer,” Alex shrugged.

Shane gave him an contemptuous look and kept walking. 

***

Petra shifted the heavy bag slung over her shoulder and tried not to think about how sore she still was. She had done the math, and she was pretty sure after selling these wild leeks she’d have enough to buy a few beers with Abby, Sebastian, and Sam tonight. Although it would have to be another bowl of ramen for dinner.

Petra didn't originally expect to fit any socializing into her schedule at all. Really, she was trying to focus on the farm, which had necessitated a lot more care and labor to get to a state that even allowed for planting then she had ever imagined. After a few days she hadn’t cleared a huge space, but at least she had a respectable number of cauliflower germinating in the soil now. 

Then Abby texted her, and she figured it wouldn’t hurt to blow off some steam on a Friday night. 

Petra set her bag on the fence near Marnie’s ranch for a moment, reassembling her long hair behind a tied bandana. Her arms were sore even doing that, she lamented. She hoisted the bag back up.

“Well it looks like I have some competition,” a warm voice observed from behind her.

Petra turned to see Leah, her intimidatingly beautiful neighbor she had seen out foraging a few times now. A bag was strung across her shoulder that was also full of freshly foraged items. 

“Oh! Hi Leah. I was just gathering these to sell... my cauliflower aren’t ready,” Petra bumbled, feeling guilty for some reason.

“I’m only teasing you,” Leah smiled, her enchanting green eyes distracting. “There’s plenty out here, if you know where to look.”

“Do you sell them to Pierre’s too?” Petra asked her.

She shook her head, her red braid gracefully draped over her shoulder. “No, I just typically forage for my own food, so I keep a supply of them.” 

“...Oh,” she answered. To say she was impressed was putting it lightly. 

“Mind if I join you into town?” she asked.

“Not at all.” 

The two strolled along past Marnie’s ranch and the pasture of grazing cows, the early spring breeze skittering petals along the cobblestone path. 

“So tell me, how has it been going on the farm? I know it’s not easy being new.”

Petra was grateful for the attention. “So far, so good. I really enjoy the planting and growing, although clearing was tough.” She hoped she didn’t sound pitiful. It was understandable, but many of the townsfolk had told her she was “not what they expected.” If she didn’t look the part, she’d have to prove herself with her first harvest. She was sort of feeling the pressure.

Leah’s voice was sweet. “I saw you hanging around with Abby the other day.”

Petra smiled. “Yeah, Abby’s been so nice to me, she reached out to me to hang out with her and Sam and Sebastian a few times.” Petra had been enamored with Abby from the start, her fun and mischievous energy, the purple hair and ripped jeans and piercings. Every time she came to Pierre’s she was always eager to chat with her and helpful too. By their third meeting, Abby had insisted they exchange numbers, and now she felt like a somewhat honorary addition to their trio.

“They’re a wild bunch.” Leah chuckled. Her expression dimmed slightly. “It’s one thing I do regret a little about my first year, it took me a long time to really reach out to other people. Elliott and I are friends now, but I kept to myself mostly at first. It got isolating.”

Petra nodded. She could see how it would be easy for herself to do that as well. If Abby hadn’t been so bold, she might not have really made any connections here at all yet. 

She felt curious for more of Leah’s story. “If you don’t mind me asking, what made you decide to move here. Was it for your art?”

“Yes, mostly,” Leah answered. “And I had an ex-girlfriend I needed to get away from.” She looked pensive for a moment. “A few ex-boyfriends too, for that matter,” she laughed. Petra nodded as casually as possible, hoping her intrigue wasn’t apparent.

They were making their way past Sam’s house now, and they could see him out ahead grinding against his neighbor’s flower box with his skateboard. He gave them a wave and then went for a kickflip, which he landed, if a little shakily. 

“Did you see that!?” He called to them. They reacted dutifully, applauding and giving a thumbs up.

Petra had instantly hit it off with Sam, who was goofy and endlessly fun. His best friend Sebastian was a bit more of a mystery, sort of the dark, witty, brooding type that would take longer to get to know. She wasn’t sure if he liked her at all yet, but she also wasn’t positive of how she’d know if he did.

“What about you, Petra? Are you running away from anything? A past life? A job?” Leah tilted her head with an alluring smile. “A girlfriend?” 

Petra felt her face flush. “A job, mostly.” She suddenly felt shy and had to find her voice again. “I worked for Joja Mart corporate, of all things. It paid well, but everything else about it was terrible.”

“Sounds soul-sucking,” Leah affirmed. 

“The city wasn’t really for me either. So this is my fresh start.” They waved back to Jodi and Caroline, who were gossiping in the town square. 

“Well.” Leah stopped as they closed in on Pierre’s. “I’m actually headed down to Elliott’s cabin to say hi. But thanks for the walk, it was lovely.”

“Thanks Leah, it was great to see you.” Petra couldn’t help but feel a little crush simmer. 

“Hey, Farm Girl!” 

The two of them looked up to see Alex, gridball in hand, waving from the side of his house.

“Now, that one you better watch out for.” Leah flashed Petra a cautionary smile and walked on.

Leah didn’t have to tell her. Petra returned his wave cheerfully, but didn’t linger for conversation. Alex had a smile she couldn’t get enough of and a body that looked like it should be used in an ad campaign for protein powder. He also had an ego to match. The other day he actually asked her to guess how many sit-ups he had done. Still, she sensed him to be a sweet guy underneath the arrogant front. She could see herself crushing on him if she wasn’t careful. 

Then again, she had seen him hanging around with Haley more than a few times, so she was pretty sure it wasn’t an issue anyway.

Petra made a small note in that moment that she should take Leah’s advice. She wanted to get to know people and make friends here in town, but there was no way she could focus on herself and her independence if she developed feelings for anyone. So that would be her plan. Reach out, charm the townsfolk, make friends. But no crushes, no romantic feelings. She almost laughed to herself. _Great, what could go wrong._

For such a small town, there was an unreasonably disproportionate number of young and attractive people here. That was not working in her favor, she mused. 

Petra turned to head into Pierre’s and almost walked directly into Shane, who was on his way out. He moved to the side to let her pass, barely looking her way. She hadn’t met him yet officially, although she had seen him around town and knew who he was from Marnie. He was sort of gruff and maybe handsome in a rugged way, although he seemed to always have the same displeased look on his face.

“Hi,” she said, thinking she could break the tension or spur an introduction at the very least.

“I don’t know you,” he said with more than a hint of annoyance. “Why are you talking to me?”

Petra blinked, speechless. She stood there a bit dumbstruck as he went on his way through the square. 

“Oh,” she said to no one.

***

“There’s no way they’re banging,” Sebastian said, his dark hair obscuring his unconvinced expression.

“I’m telling you!” Sam insisted, leaning over the table. He dropped his voice slightly. “Penny told me she saw him all disheveled leaving Marnie’s this morning. You don’t think that’s a little suspicious?” Sam narrowed his eyes. “The man is a freak.”

Abby looked unconvinced. “You really think so?” She and Petra exchanged a nauseated glance. 

“I know it,” Sam persisted. He poured the last bit of beer from the pitcher into his glass. They were more or less alone in the pool room, but the Saloon was busy tonight and the chatter from the room next door was still audible. Sam craned his neck to peer over at the pair in question, the rest of the table joining him cautiously.

“You know, I get some freaky vibes from him,” Petra offered in support, unable to keep her face very serious as she watched the mayor innocently sip his beer.

“Right?” Sam encouraged. “You have fresh eyes. We all know him as the old stick-up-his-ass mayor, but I think there’s more to the story.” 

“I bet there are an awful lot of secrets in this town,” Abby said, her eyes contemplative behind her glass as she took a sip. 

“Probably best if most of them stay that way,” Sebastian monotoned. 

Petra glanced back into the main bar area at the busy scene, wondering what gossip swirled throughout the many conversations. She noted Leah on the far side, sipping a glass of wine. They caught eyes for a moment and exchanged a friendly smile.

“It probably has to be a little shocking for you to live in such a small town after being in the city so long,” Abby asked her then.

Petra nodded. “It’s really different, but in a good way. It’s a lot more peaceful. The city had so much noise and it was so crowded.”

“There was probably some cool stuff to do though, right?” Sam asked. “Concerts and clubs and stuff?” 

“That’s true, but I never had much time to enjoy it. I was just trapped in an office all the time.” She could almost hear the dismal sound of the copier whirring and the phones ringing, a haunting echo in her mind.

“I would hate that,” Abby mused. Sebastian nodded in agreement.

“Maybe it's too early to say, but I think the small town farmer life suits me.” Petra felt warmed by how true that statement felt when she said it out loud, soreness and all.

Sam flashed her a sheepish grin. “Did you know that I totally thought you were going to be a dude?” 

Petra laughed. “What? Why?”

“Mayor Lewis only referred to you as the farm’s “new tenant” and Farmer Henry’s “grandchild” in his bulletin,” Abby explained with an amused shrug. “So I think some assumptions were made.”

“Sorry to be gender-stereotyping, or whatever,” Sam said with a flicker of worry, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, that makes sense.” Petra assured him. “A lot of people seemed surprised that I was....me. I don’t really look the part of a farmer, I guess.” 

“You could at least put on some overalls,” Sebastian dead panned. “Or dangle a piece of hay from your mouth.” 

They all laughed but Sam almost snorted beer up at his nose. “Please start doing that!” he sputtered. 

A half hour later Sam and Sebastian were playing another round of pool, and Petra was trying her best to help Abby finally beat _Journey of the Prairie King_. It seemed simple in concept, but not in practice. They swatted furiously at the controls in a desperate but ultimately futile attempt to keep the orcs at bay.

“This game is impossible!” Abby lamented as a giant GAME OVER flashed on the screen, the melodious digitized music mocking them again.

“There’s so many of them..” Petra almost whispered, still dazed. 

“Still haven’t beat it yet?” Sebastian asked from behind them, his tone insinuating that he had long ago completed this task. Sam collapsed on the couch to their right, also mourning in defeat.

“No,” Abby huffed. “We were close.”

“Sorry I couldn’t help you, Abby,” Petra sighed.

“That’s okay. One of these days…” her eyes narrowed at the screen for a moment. “You were actually pretty good for your first time. I didn’t think you’d know how to work a joystick so well.” She flashed Petra a playful look. “It seems you’re experienced.”

Petra smirked. “It’s been awhile, but it comes right back to you.”

Sam lifted his empty glass dramatically from where he was strewn out on the couch. “I think we need another pitcher so I can drown my sorrows.”

“I’ll get the next one,” Petra offered quickly. They had already bought a few rounds. 

“You sure?” Abby asked her hesitantly. Petra was fairly certain Abby knew from her dad that she wasn’t making much yet.

“No, I got it,” she assured her. “To be honest, Gus gave me that one last week for free. I think he feels for a struggling new farmer.” She shrugged with faux innocence. 

“No shame in that,” Abby grinned. 

Petra noticed a silver glint in Abby’s ear as she turned that she hadn’t previously. “Hey, did you get another piercing?”

Abby tucked her purple hair behind her ear proudly. “This one I did myself. My parents are pissed though.”

“Wow.” Petra tilted her head to admire the series of small hoops and studs that traveled up her ear. “I really like it.”

“Yeah?” she said cheekily, arching an eyebrow. “That’s not all that’s pierced.” 

Petra blinked in surprise. Sebastian coughed.

She continued giving Abby an intrigued look as she grabbed the empty pitcher, taking a step back until she slowly turned towards the bar. _Has to be her nipples, right?_

As she made her way into the other room she was surprised to see Alex standing with his back to her. He was talking with Emily at the bar, who was taking a paper bag from him appreciatively. Maybe it was her shock to see him there or the few beers she had already downed, but her caution fell by the wayside. Petra strode up next to him and tapped his arm. 

“Farm girl!” He seemed surprised and amused to see her. “What are you doing here? Slugging down a few beers with Pam?” Emily chuckled and moved on to help Shane.

“I’m here with Abby and Seb and Sam. ” Petra motioned with her eyes over to the pool room.

Alex’s brow furrowed in what she couldn’t decide was confusion or amusement, or a mixture of both. “That crew? I don’t know if you want to hang out with those troublemakers.” His tone was light, but Petra wasn’t sure if there was a bit of sincerity behind his words.

“You never hang out with them?” she asked, wanting a fuller picture.

“Nah.. I mean, not really. Festivals and such. We went to high school together but they’re a year or two behind me, so we didn’t hang out much other than the bus ride in.”

“You haven’t hung out since then?”

“I guess not? I mean, they usually just keep to themselves.”

“Well, they’ve been really nice to me. You should join us!” she encouraged, not truly thinking through was she was offering. “It would be fun.”

Alex shook his head. “You go ahead Farm Girl”. He patted her shoulder and glanced over, noting that all three were now staring at them. “Hang out with your crew.” There was a touch of mockery in the word. 

Petra flashed him a look that was a bit more sultry than she intended, jutting her chin towards him. “At least they know my actual name.” 

Alex smirked. He suddenly was just close enough to her that she found her breath catching. His voice was low and hushed. “I know your name, Petra.” 

His eyes lingered on her. Petra’s cheeks flushed slightly. He turned back to the bar and the din of the room suddenly registered in her ears again. 

“Emily, can I get a pitcher?” He looked back at her. “ Tell them I’ll be over in a minute.” Petra did a small excited bounce and he returned her grin.

She felt a little dizzy as she walked back to the table, her heart beating quickly.

“Hey, where’s the pitcher?” Abby asked before she had fully snapped out of her trance.

“Alex is bringing it over.” Petra’s excitement dimmed as she glanced around at their stunned faces. “Is… that okay?” She suddenly felt regret building in her stomach.

“Uh. I mean... yeah sure,” Sam said, ever positive. He looked to Abby and Sebastian. “It’s just uh, we never really hang out with Alex?”

“He doesn’t really like us,” Sebastian clarified.

“To be fair, he’s actually been nice to me,” Abby said thoughtfully. “I mean, not that we ever hang out or talk. But remember he defended me from that asshole kid on the bus that time?“ Sebastian nodded.

“Yeah. He’s was cool to me in high school too, in front of other kids not from the Valley, he’d have my back and shit,” Sam said. “We just weren’t really friends. He wouldn’t like, come to our birthdays or anything.” 

“Did we ever invite him?” Sebastian posed.

Before the group could ponder that over, the sound of a chair scraping across tile broke the silence. 

“Hey.” Alex plopped a full pitcher and glasses in front of them, a little spilling over the sides. “So Farm Girl here convinced me to join you guys. I hope that’s okay.” 

Petra squeezed into the booth next to Sam as the others nodded and murmured affirmingly. Alex sat down in the chair he had pulled over, and an awkward silence fell over them. For a moment Petra wondered if she had more or less ruined the night for everyone. She bit her lip.

“I was surprised you were here, Alex,” Abby finally piped up. “I feel like you never come to the Saloon unless it’s after a festival day or something.” 

“Yeah, I’m really not a drinker. Haley asked me to bring Emily some food on my way home so I was just dropping it off. But I could have a beer or two.” The mood brightened and Petra felt herself exhale again.

Sam started pouring the beer from the pitcher into each glass. “Uh, well usually we play pool or something. But maybe with so many people we play something else?”

“Quarters?”

“Never have I ever.”

“Two truths and a lie?”

“Oh! Let me ask you this!” Abby said suddenly, her blue eyes lighting up mischievously as she pointed a commanding finger at Alex. “Do you think,” she paused for effect. “ Marnie and Mayor Lewis are boning?” 

Four heads swiveled to stare at him. Alex looked around at them, took a thoughtful swig of his beer, and then set it down on the table. “Um, fucking yes.” 

Sam let out a victorious whoop as Abby and Petra burst out laughing. Sebastian looked horrified but intrigued. 

Alex was grinning. He lowered his voice and leaned in and they followed suit. “I’ve seen Mayor Lewis coming back to his house from that side of town pretty late some nights, and I mean, just look.” They glanced over to the other room where the pair were standing close together, Marnie mesmerized by whatever story he was telling.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian said, shaking his head. “ This town is so small, I think people just like to have something scandalous to say. I mean, Mayor Lewis?” his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

“I’m telling you man, the guy’s a freak.” Sam raised his eyebrows once emphatically. 

“We never get anyone else’s inputs on our theories,” Abby said, tapping her chin. She circled her finger. “What other town gossip do you subscribe to?”

“Well,” Alex’s brow furrowed in thought. “Clint is a hundred percent into Emily. She has no idea.”

The group murmured in agreement, except Petra who was shocked. “Really? He never says more than two words to anyone that I’ve ever seen!”

“You’ll see it. Wait for the first festival when they actually interact,” Abby told her.

“Meanwhile, I think she’s totally into Shane,” Alex offered. 

“Definitely,” Sam confirmed.

“Shane really doesn’t like me,” Petra said. “I’m not sure why..”

“That’s not because of you,” Alex assured her.

“Nah, Shane’s a dick to everybody,” Sam agreed. “Trust me, I work with the guy. He’s not all bad he just puts on an act. It took me like two months to try and bond with him over anything. He’s just kind of miserable.”

Petra glanced over to where he was brooding by the bar, an irritated expression on his face. “Maybe I should keep trying.”

Sebastian shook his head, his dark eyes morose. “People like that don’t deserve your niceness.” Petra wondered if that was a sort of cryptic Sebastian compliment. She hoped so.

“I have another question,” Abby piped up. Her brows were furrowed. “Where does Gunther _sleep_?”

A few minutes later the group had moved on to debate whether Marlon and Gil were an actual couple, when they were suddenly interrupted by Emily walking in with a new and needed pitcher.

“Incoming!” Sam said excitedly, moving a few empty glasses aside.

Emily’s blue eyes beamed as she set it down in front of them. “Petra, this is from Leah. She had it sent over before she left.” 

Petra’s could sense the rest of the eyes at the table settling on her. She blushed slightly. “For me?”

“Well, for all of you. But she said to tell you specifically...” she paused for a beat to get it right. “She’s glad you’re following “half of her advice”.” 

Petra blinked, trying to process that. Emily nodded once cheerfully and went on her way.

“Uh?” Sam’s eyebrow arched, a delighted smile on his face. “What was that about?”

“Did something happen between you two?” Abby gasped. “Please tell me you’ve kissed! Or more? She is smoking hot. Totally my type, if I was into girls.” She gave the group a cheeky head shake and a smile that suggested she wasn’t so sure she wasn’t. 

Petra flushed. “No! Nothing happened. I mean. We’ve chatted. And we’ve foraged together..”

“Foraging? Is that what they call it?” Alex and Sam shared a chortle with a little too much bro energy.

Petra buried her face in her hands. “No! She just…” she suddenly realized the message. “She was giving me advice about being new here, and she said she regretted not reaching out to people more when she was new. So I think it was a nice gesture to support me in doing that.” 

“That’s sweet..” Abby said softly. The group murmured appreciatively.

There was a pause. “She is like, really hot though, right?” Petra asked.

“Devastatingly,” Abby mourned in agreement. 

Sebastian started filling up their cups with the new pitcher. “This night has taken some interesting turns.”

It was over an hour later and two more pitchers before Abby groaned. “I have to go home before my dad freaks out that I missed curfew. I’m already a few minutes late.”

“I’ll walk you,” Sebastian offered.

“I should go too,” Sam said. He looked at Alex. “Thanks for the pitcher, man. I’m glad you joined us.”

“Me too. Maybe another Friday we’ll do it again. Although I think we went through every piece of town gossip there is.”

“Oh, there’s always more,” Abby assured him. She gave Petra a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Are you sticking around or are you headed home?”

“I could have one more if you’re down, Farm Girl,” Alex offered.

“Sure.” Petra smiled, ignoring the small voice in her head.

Abby gave her a meaningful look. “I’ll text you tonight?” They squeezed hands and she turned to go. 

“Abby?”

Abby spun around, her eyes inquisitive.

Petra leaned in and whispered. “So, it’s your nipples right?”

Abby let out a shriek of laughter, giving her a playful shove. She was still cackling as she linked on to Sebastian and Sam’s arms and they headed towards the door, Sam pestering her to explain.

Suddenly alone in the room, Alex slid over from his chair to the booth across from her. “I’m glad you asked me to stay. I had a lot of fun tonight.” His face was genuine, and she savored a glimpse of him without his usual bravado.

“Me too,” Petra said. “It’s surprising to me you’ve never really hung out before, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves so much.”

“Well, nothing really unites us townies like good town gossip,” Alex chuckled. “We’ve kind of always stayed in our groups since middle school.” He frowned then. “I definitely could have been kinder to Seb back in the day. I was kind of a dick to him when he started wearing all black and grew his hair in 8th grade.”

“That was a long time ago,” Petra reasoned. “You were young.”

“Yeah, it was.” he looked thoughtful. Suddenly he gave here a coy look. “So. Are you sure nothing happened with Leah?”

Petra blushed at the sudden question. “No!”

He laughed. “I won’t push you on it. But we heard a lot about everyone else’s gossip, I want to know about yours.”

Petra’s smile faded. “What do you mean?”

“Like, before you came here. I know you had a crazy job that you hated. But is that it? Parents? Friends? A boyfriend?”

Petra took a moment to summarize. “My parents moved out of the country. I see them only once a year now, maybe. We talk whenever we can and really, they waited till I was grown. But I put a lot of pressure on myself to make a lot of money and have a good job since they wouldn’t be here to support me much. I worked hard to keep getting promoted at Joja, but I just ended up miserable.”

Alex nodded, his eyes serious. Petra knew a little about his story, his mother’s death, his miserable father. She knew he understood feeling alone.

“I did have friends in the city, but it was hard to see them much with my job. And my most recent relationship didn’t have a great ending. I was the one to break it off, but it was a long few years of being manipulated. I thought I was really in love.” Petra could feel her eyes stinging at the corners. She hadn’t thought about this in awhile. Somehow saying it out loud to someone new made it fresh again. She blinked, “ Anyway, after we broke up I discovered he had been cheating with a friend of mine.”

Alex grimaced sympathetically. 

“A lot of why I came here for a fresh start was just to..” she gathered her thoughts. “Focus on myself. Do things for myself. Be independent.”

Alex nodded. “I get that.” He thought for a moment. “How has it been going, your fresh start?”

“The farming I’m enjoying, but it hasn’t been easy. I think I’ve got a good start and I’m working really hard. But I don’t know how long it’ll be before I am bringing in a viable income.”

“It’ll take some time,” Alex agreed. “But you’re putting in the work. I see it everyday.”

“Thanks,” she grinned. “I’m certainly enjoying my life a lot more now.”

His green eyes were soft. Petra felt something welling inside of her and started to resist, but the beer was making her brave. “What about you? How long have you been with Haley?”

Alex seemed a little surprised. “Haley?” He shook his head. “We’re not together. I mean, she’s my good friend, has been forever. But we haven’t really dated since high school.”

 _But you hook up?_ Petra pressed down the thought quickly. 

“We were on again, off again. But we’ve been off for awhile.” Petra waited for him to go on. He seemed defensive in what he said next. “ Not everyone gets her. She can come off a bit harsh.” he looked uneasy. “...Sorry if she’s been a little rude to you.” 

Petra shrugged and shook her head politely, even though she instantly pictured their first interaction where Haley asked why she was so dirty.

“Damn, farm girl, I gotta pee. I haven’t had this much to drink in awhile.”

“Me too, “ Petra said. She looked out across the bar. Most of the regulars were still there but it had emptied considerably. “What time is it?”

“Close to midnight, somehow.”

“Wow.”

The two got up and walked to the narrow hallway with the two gender specific restrooms. “I’ll race you,” he said jokingly. Petra giggled.

After washing her hands, Petra looked at herself in the mirror. Soft hairs were coming out of her braid but the makeup she almost never wore was still looking okay. She shook her head, as if to get out a fleeting thought. 

Exiting the bathroom, she suddenly remembered it was a race. There was no way he wasn’t going to gloat about the speed of his stream, and she felt a spark of drunken competitiveness. She quickened her pace and knocked the door directly into Alex’s unsuspecting forehead coming from the other side with a loud clonk.

“Whoa! Easy!” He groaned, reaching up for his face.

“I’m sorry!” She gushed, but in her drunken state couldn’t help but start laughing. “I wanted to win!”

“My beautiful face! ” 

Petra reached for his hands. “Let me see.”

He spread a few fingers so an eye could peer out at her. “Is it bad?”

“You have to move your whole hand,” she giggled, tugging at his wrist. He slowly raised it from his forehead, revealing a red mark. 

“Oh, it’s bad alright,” she tutted.

“It is? Farm Girl. You brute.”

“It’s real bad. I don’t know if you’ll make it. I think we need to go see Dr. Harvey.”

“Yeah?” His tone changed, and he squared his shoulders to her now. Petra found herself suddenly incredibly aware of how close he was to her in this narrow space. She shied slightly, but then he put his finger under her chin to lift her back to his gaze. “Should you kiss it better?”

She felt her heartbeat quicken, staring into his green eyes and his handsome face, feeling the heat of his gaze and the dizziness of her tipsy state. She shoved a small flicker of fear back down.

Placing her hands on both of his cheeks, she kissed the spot tenderly. She moved down to the side of his face beside his eye and gave another slow and sweet kiss, then another on his chiseled jawline. He seemed to shiver. “How’s that?” she whispered.

“That’s helping.” He bowed his head so their lips were so close to touching she could feel their warmth. They stood like that frozen for a moment. He pulled back slightly, his green eyes concerned. “Is this okay?”

Petra could feel her insides burning and the earnest look on his face was only fueling her. She lifted her lips to his. It was a tender, sweet kiss at first. His lips were soft as they prodded hers and then suddenly her tongue was sneaking in between, and she felt his strong arm wrap around her lower back and pull her closer. Her legs felt weak beneath her as she held onto him, the world spinning around her.

They kissed hungrily now, like one of them might vanish. Petra felt a soft cry escape her as he moved his lips to her neck and began to pepper her with more kisses, sucking slightly. She ran her hands along his firm chest, overwhelmed by his toned physique and felt for a moment that she was certainly in a dream.

He reached down and grabbed a rough handful of her ass, letting out a ragged breath. “You’ve been teasing me in those shorts of yours for weeks,” he whispered. She smiled coyly, and nibbled his ear, relishing when his breath hitched for a moment at her touch. 

The hand that had been grabbing her suddenly lifted her up effortlessly. He spun her around and pressed her against the wall of the narrow hallway in one swift movement. She wrapped her legs around his middle and flinched when she felt the hard, full pressure of his groin pinned against her. He bowed his head, his nose against hers. “Is this too much?”

She shook her head earnestly, resisting the urge to grind against him right then and there. Instead she took his head in her hands and kissed him again, long and sweet. He dropped his hand to her breast and kneaded it gently. She whimpered at his touch. 

Now she couldn’t help but move her hips slightly, rhythmically, in a circle so that she was grinding against his large erection. He moaned softly. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Petra.”

Her cheeks burned and she felt herself getting incredibly wet for him. His left arm stayed supporting her and his right hand slid from her breasts to her hips, to her thigh. At the hemline of her skirt, he hesitated.

“It’s okay,” she breathed, tugging his hand closer to her black underwear. He rubbed her tentatively, and she leaned her head back savoring the building pressure. She felt the electric sensation increase as he rubbed more confidently. A finger strayed down to slip underneath, and she wondered if from just this pressure alone she could-

“Damn Mullner. You don’t waste time.”

Petra’s breath caught, stunned by the sudden intrusion of a familiar voice. Alex dropped her gently but quickly, leering at the figure looming in the hallway entrance. “Shane,” he nearly growled through gritted teeth.

“The bathroom hallway? Yoba. Mind taking this elsewhere so I can piss?”

Alex gave him a deathly glare. He grabbed her hand reassuringly. “Come on,” he said softly.

Petra hesitated, thinking of anything to say, but instead she took Alex’s hand and followed him with a cold look up at Shane’s scowling face. 

Out in the cold night air, she felt her mind spinning. It was a swirl of disappointment, and guilt, and the fuzziness of being too drunk.

“I should walk you home.” His hand was still holding hers.

Petra’s mind was set to fast forward, envisioning him in close quarters to her in her cozy farmhouse. She swallowed.

“Alex… I think I should go.”

“I can walk you,” he insisted.

“You’re sweet, but I’ll be fine. I think.. I should really go.”

His green eyes stared into hers, as if to read her mind. “Okay,” He let go of her hand slowly.

She looked up at him, his thick hair waving in the breeze. “I’m really glad you stayed tonight.”

“Me too. Petra. If.. if that was too much, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push it..”

“No-” she cut him off, putting two hands on his arm. He really was sweet. “It was.. I loved it. I thought you could tell.” Was he blushing? “It’s just that, I know I would easily get carried away, if you came home with me…and I shouldn’t.”

“Right.” his face relaxed. “Okay. I’m sorry, again, if that was a lot. I just. I find you irresistibly sexy. And gorgeous. And..” he was leaning in again, his eyes searching her face. 

Petra kissed him, earnestly. “There’s nothing to worry about,” she assured him. 

“Text me, when you’re home?”

“Of course.” 

She started towards the town square, giving his hand one last drunken squeeze. She quickened her pace, her thoughts uncontrollable. _Shit. Should I have let him walk me? No. That would not have ended well. I wouldn’t be able to resist. I can’t catch feelings here. Holy shit that was hot though. Fuck will Abby be mad? No. Why would she be? Ugh holy Yoba, Shane. Will he tell the entire town? Would I care?_

Petra gazed into the night sky, dappled with stars, the memory of his touch on her skin and his voice in her ear. _“I know your name, Petra”._ She shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haley and Shane were supposed to be more side characters originally, but they almost took over this story! They're not a likely or common pairing, I've noticed. It was really fun to explore their characters, and I promise they'll show a lot of growth just like in the game. More to come on those two, and a few other pairings as well.
> 
> PS. Petra was the name of my farmer in my first save. I always thought it was an unusual and pretty name, but apparently it's quite common in Eastern Europe.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Egghunt, processing the last chapter, daffodils, and a handjob in the ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character perspectives: The farmer, Alex, Haley, Shane  
> Appearances: Abby, Sam, Sebastian, Emily, and a few other brief cameos

“He what!?” Abby was sitting cross legged in front of the cauliflower patch, her face stunned. “Outside of the bathroom?” 

“It just sort of started happening,” Petra shook her head in disbelief, pulling a weed haphazardly from the soil in front of her. “He had me against the wall, and we were kissing, until…”

Abby raised her eyebrows, tilting her head impatiently. “Until?”

“Shane walked in.”

Abby groaned and looked up at the sky for a brief moment. “What did he say?”

“I don’t know, that Alex didn’t “waste time”. Like he was a slut. Or I’m a slut?” Petra’s brow furrowed. “Anyway. He said he had to piss.”

“No one is a slut,” Abby clarified firmly. “You were just kissing, first of all.”

“Well. It got a little handsy,” Petra said sheepishly.

Abby raised her eyebrows in mild delight. “Regardless, it’s none of his business. He’s just an ass.” She waved a dismissive hand. “ Was that it? Or did Alex go home with you? Was he there when you texted me goodnight!?” The pitch of her voice climbed with her excitement.

“No, he wanted to walk me home, but I said no. I just didn’t trust myself.” Her eyes squinted from the sun and from the dull ache of her hangover. She stood up and lifted her overfilled watering can. “I couldn’t even control myself at the bar, imagine if I was alone with him in my little farmhouse.” 

“What are you afraid of?” Abby asked sincerely, her voice gentle. “Would it be so bad if you hooked up? I mean, to a greater extent than you have?”

“I don’t know, Abby.” Petra finished sprinkling the bright green shoots and set the can down with a thunk. “I don’t really trust that I could go much further without starting to make it complicated. I haven’t really ever done the casual hook up thing before.”

“It’s not hard,” Abby said. “Sebastian and I have been doing it for years.”

“Really?” Petra couldn’t hide her surprise. “You have?”

“We hooked up last night.” Abby sat down again on the wooden edge of her crop bed and Petra joined her. “It’s like, a thing. We don’t really talk openly about it unless it’s in the moment. Sam knows it happens but he doesn’t talk about it either.”

Petra took a moment to process this revelation. “I always thought Sebastian seemed...protective of you. I figured he had a crush. I didn’t realize it went beyond that.” A few moments flashed through her mind. “So… your curfew?”

“Wasn’t for another half hour,” she confessed, her cheeks slightly rosy. “Sorry to be dishonest.”

“That’s okay,” Petra soothed, “I just had no idea.”

“Yeah. We just aren’t officially girlfriend and boyfriend. You know? We have a good thing going.” She nodded with a serious face. “But it’s not for everyone. I can appreciate that you wouldn’t want to mess around outside of a committed relationship.”

Petra looked out across the sprawling farm, so much of it left to clear. “I just don’t need to fall for someone and get my heartbroken. Not here. Not during my fresh start.”

Abby nodded, following her gaze for a moment. She turned back to her suddenly, a bit of intrigue in her voice. “He is really into you, you know.”

Petra felt a little spark of hope that she instantly tried to suppress. “You think? Maybe he just wants something physical.”

“No, it’s more than that. Seb said so too when we were walking home. I mean, why else would he willingly hang out with us? That was probably the most time I’ve purposefully spent with him since I was like, eight.”

Petra considered that. “For what it’s worth, he really seemed to genuinely enjoy being with you all. He seemed regretful he hadn’t in the past. He even said he felt bad for teasing Seb in middle school.”

That made Abby grin. “I mean, he did go goth really abruptly. We all gave him shit.” 

Petra giggled. “Thanks for coming over, I really needed to debrief this.” She rested her hand on Abby’s. “You’ve been such a good friend to me.”

“Of course babe.” She put her hand over top. “You make it easy.”

Petra’s phone buzzed, and then Abby’s a split second later. “The group text,” Abby confirmed.

> Sam: Last night was fun yall. 
> 
> Seb: Agreed
> 
> Sam: How are you doing P? Mullner take care of you?
> 
> Abby: I’d say so :P

“Abby!!” Petra protested. How had she typed that so fast? 

She giggled devilishly.

> Sam: ???
> 
> Seb: clarification needed
> 
> Petra: I got home just fine thank you!
> 
> Abby: He made out with her against the wall of the bathrooms
> 
> Sam: shit
> 
> Abby: Shane saw them
> 
> Seb: shit
> 
> Sam: SHIT
> 
> Petra: I’ll give you the details later...
> 
> Sam: We’ll see you at the Egg Festival tomorrow right?

“What even is that?” Petra asked, looking up from her phone. “I don’t really get it.”

“You’ll see,” Abby smiled, her purple hair catching the breeze. “It’s one of my favorite festivals. Lots of good food, and I almost always win the egg hunt.”

That peaked Petra’s interest. “Is there a prize?”

“Yeah, usually money.” Abby raised her eyebrows with intrigue.

“I could use some money you know.”

“Sorry, I’m not taking it easy on you because we’re friends. There are 7 year olds I crush in this.”

Petra giggled. “Worth a try.” She turned to her phone.

> Petra: Def, see you then
> 
> Seb: We’ll watch out for Shane.

Petra scrolled up to an earlier text message from the night before. An exchange she had already reread too many times.

> Alex: Had fun tonight. You make it home okay farm girl?
> 
> Petra: Home safe. I’m really glad you stayed to hang out with us.
> 
> Alex: Me too. See you soon?
> 
> Petra: <3 definitely 

Was the heart too much? She chewed her lip. _What have I started.._

Suddenly realization struck her. “Oh.”

“Hm?” Abby inquired, still scrolling through her phone.

“I just realized what Leah meant by following “half” of her advice when she sent that pitcher over.”

Abby tilted her head.

“She also warned me to stay clear of Alex...” Petra trailed. 

Abby laughed, giving her a sassy shrug. “Oops.”

***

Haley was trying to loop an earring through in the front hall mirror when she heard a knock on the door. It was a weird time of day for a visitor. Emily had just left for the Saloon and Alex was definitely still at his house lifting. _Who could that be?_

She opened the door and was shocked to see Shane standing there in his Joja Mart uniform. Before she could say anything, he handed her a small bouquet of daffodils. Haley squealed in delight.

Shane almost shied at her reaction. “I..” he collected himself. “Uh, this is a thank you. You didn’t have to do that yesterday. It would have been shit if Jas or Marnie saw me, but especially Jas.”

“This is so sweet.” Haley was touched. She couldn’t remember the last time she had received a spontaneous gift. 

Shane seemed amused that she was so appreciative. “Yeah? Well. Like I said. I’m grateful. And I'm sorry about your coat.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Haley studied him. “Are you sober right now?”

“Yeah?” Shane said.

“I could tell, your color is so much better.” She put a hand on his cheek for a brief moment. She knew she was being flirty, but something about the way his face went pink gave her a rush. He swallowed. 

“Do you want to come in?” She took a step back and gestured towards their tidy living room. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to offer it, or why she was genuinely interested in prolonging their conversation. She glided into the kitchen before he could respond, feeling a little dangerous.

As much time as Shane had spent with Emily at the Saloon, he had never been in Emily and Haley’s house before. Haley didn’t wait for an answer and went right into the kitchen, happily clutching the bouquet. He had picked the flowers somewhat impulsively, and his plan had been to leave immediately, but now he felt obligated. He shuffled in and sort of stood awkwardly.

“You can sit down,” she said, raising her voice from the other room. She was fumbling under the sink for a vase. “Would you like something to drink? Non-alcoholic of course.” Her voice was teasing.

“Har har. Water’s great. ” Shane sat and peered at a framed picture on the side table of her and Emily and their parents. There was another beside it of Haley and Alex from last year at the flower dance, looking every bit like small town royalty. He arched an eyebrow.

She handed him a glass, ice cubes clinking inside, noticing the picture. “My dress is going to be a huge statement this year. Just wait.” She sat down across from him, holding a pink cup.

“I’m glad someone enjoys that festival,” he mumbled.

She blinked at him distastefully, her voice hurt. “You and Emily always have fun.”

“Sure, Emily’s great. It’s more the dancing. And those suits.” He sipped his water. “...and the dancing.” He had a moment of questioning whether this conversation was happening. It felt more like a weird dream than an actual unfolding situation in real time.

Haley crossed her arms. “What festival is your favorite then? Or are you this grumpy and negative about all of them?”

He hesitated. He did sound like a negative asshole. He pushed himself to think. “I actually do like the Egg Festival.”

“Ew.” Haley leaned in as if she hadn’t heard right. “Why?”

“I spend a lot of time taking care of Marnie’s chickens. They’re kind of the stars of the show. And I like food.” 

She shook her head. “It’s boring.”

“I like Spirit’s Eve,” he offered.

“Too scary!” Haley huffed.

“The Luau’s alright...”

“It’s always so hot,” she countered.

There was a pause.

“The Feast of the Winter Star,” they said in unison. Shane couldn’t help but laugh at her excited gasp, her blue eyes lighting up with delight that they had agreed. 

“I mean, that’s a hard one not to like,” Shane qualified.

She tilted her head with excessive sass. “‘Cause of the rum punch?” 

Shane was about to reply with a heavy dose of sarcasm but her bedazzled phone suddenly vibrated noisily on the side table next to him. He could see a new message notification from “Alex<3” light up on the screen. He looked away quickly.

She grabbed it and tapped out a reply for a moment. “Oh, I have to go.” She stood up. “Thanks again for the flowers.”

“Sure.” Shane stood up hastily, suddenly very relieved that this was over. She opened the door for him and he stepped out on the porch.

“See you at the Egg Festival.” She sort of leaned playfully against the door frame. “I like your uniform.” 

He couldn’t tell from her smile if she was being earnest, or flirty, or just completely mocking him. It made his brain overload and so he just turned and high-tailed it towards home.He shoved his hands in his pocket. _Damn, I need a drink._

***

Alex glanced over the seemingly endless tables of egg-related food, greedily filling up his plate with just about everything at arms length. Boiled eggs, deviled eggs, eggs benedict…

“Alex, dear! Leave some for the rest of the townsfolk!” Evelyn chided him. “My goodness.”

“I’m trying to bulk up, Granny!” he shrugged, stuffing part of an egg salad sandwich in his mouth. He chewed and glowered slightly as Shane walked by him, a large carton of eggs to be dyed in hand, seemingly unaware of his presence. _Dick._

His mind flashed back to the night before. Alex had never expected he would have enjoyed himself so much with Abby and Sam and Sebastian. And he definitely had not expected his night to culminate with Petra in his arms, her legs wrapped around him, those icy blue eyes gazing into his lustfully, his hand up her skirt. He swallowed.

“Hey!” He startled as Haley was suddenly before him, her blonde curls bouncing impatiently. “What are you doing over here staring into space? I’ve been bored out of my mind.” 

“I’m just getting some food,” he managed through a mouthful of egg. 

Haley eyed him suspiciously. “Emily said you stayed late at the Saloon last night. Why didn’t you text me?”

“Because you hate the Saloon.”

Haley nodded, satisfied. “That’s true.” 

Alex chuckled. She hated to be excluded, but rarely accepted invites. “I actually had a fun time. It’s usually not my scene.” He thought she might ask for more details, but was somewhat relieved when she started fiddling with her camera instead. 

He wasn’t sure if he should tell her about what happened with Petra. He didn’t think she would be jealous, exactly, it wasn’t like he and Haley had been a real couple for some time. But she was competitive with other women and had never been particularly kind to anyone he had ever been interested in. Not that she was particularly kind to most people at first. He didn’t think he should stack the odds any further for Petra to befriend her. He’d wait, for now. 

He took a few more deviled eggs on his plate. Besides. Maybe it was a one time thing?

Alex and Haley posted up at their usual spot where they had a good view of the action so Haley could snap a few pictures. She was sort of the town’s unofficial photographer for most events. He didn’t have the best eye for that sort of thing, but he knew from other people’s reactions she was talented at it.

“Have you thought about our routine? The Flower Dance is coming up really soon and we need to nail it this year. I have my absolute best dress ever.” She looked up at him with intensity from where she was polishing the lens of her camera.

“You said that last year,” Alex teased her.

“That’s because it was true. Sorry I keep outdoing myself every year.” She tossed her hair with a smirk.

He looked around at the bustling scene around them. Caroline setting up plates, Gus stirring the punch, Maru and Penny chatting. Alex noted a flash of purple in the distance and saw Abigail hurrying across the square, basket in hand. He looked to where Abby was heading and smiled. 

Petra was buying something from Pierre’s stand, talking earnestly with him about whatever it was. Seeds he imagined. Her honey brown hair was loose and cascading down her shoulders, and she wore a lavender dress that he could not seem to stop looking at. She and Abby shared a quick hug and began chatting excitedly.

“Ugh,” Haley made a noise when she saw where he was looking. “Every year she’s obsessed with winning this. Like, give it up. This festival is lame anyway.” She paused for a moment and cocked her head. “Huh. I guess the farmer does have some real clothes.” She turned back to him. “Anyway, promise me you’ll have your head in the game in a few weeks so we can win this thing.”

“I promise. We’ll nail it.” He meant it, too. Alex liked to win, It didn’t matter what it was.

She smiled, focusing back on her camera. 

“Hey, you ever wonder where Gunther sleeps?”

Haley looked up at him quizzically. 

***

Petra was elated to fill up a well-earned plate with food after an arduous morning of harvesting. She had gathered almost as many egg-related dishes as Sam, who was loading up an impressive tower of goodies in front of her. Her mouth watered as she eyed all of the options on her plate.

Mayor Lewis appeared suddenly to her side. “Petra, my dear! Delighted to see you enjoying yourself. Glad you took some food, you’re looking thin!”

“Lewis!” Marine gasped. “Never comment on a woman’s weight! What are you thinking?”

“I- uh, I’m sorry!” Lewis flustered. “That isn’t a compliment anymore?” He despaired, seemingly to himself.

Petra laughed. “No offense taken, Mr. Mayor, I’ll be sure to help myself.” Lewis and Marnie walked on, Marnie still shooting daggers at him.

Sam leaned towards her. “Totally boning,” he whispered, never taking his eyes off the pair. Petra stifled a laugh.

The two sat down to join Sebastian and Abby who were already housing plates of food. “My dad is thrilled you bought so many strawberry seeds,” Abby told her. “I think you’re officially his favorite customer.”

“I’m so excited to plant them!” Petra enthused, taking the packets out of her bag to show the group. “I can’t wait to make some jam..”

Sam looked around to be sure there was no one in earshot before he leaned in . “Are you going to spill the details of what happened with you and Alex, or what?” Sebastian stopped chewing beside him in interest.

Petra glanced around. She could see Alex in his signature green letterman jacket across the way, chatting with Haley. She felt a little butterfly tickle her stomach.

She bit her lip. “Well...after you left, we were just chatting for awhile. You know, life in the city, my family, normal stuff. Then we went to the bathroom…”

“You banged in the bathroom?” Sam supplied.

“No, we didn’t bang. And it wasn’t in the bathroom. It was in the hallway. Uh, well,” she started over. “I hit him in the face with the door.”

Abby nearly spit out her punch. “You left that part out.” 

“Well, yeah,” Petra rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “ I clocked him pretty good. But then... he asked if I would kiss it better.”

Sam nodded knowingly. “Classic.” Three sets of eyes focused on her, chewing.

“It just kind of escalated from there, we were making out a lot, and he picked me up and kind of..” she made a shoving motion. “Pinned me against the wall.” They flinched in unison.

“Right when he was sliding his hand up my leg..” her audience tensed. Abby looked flushed. 

“Shane walks in.” 

Sebastian shook his head and Sam groaned. “Seriously?”

“I know you guys said he acts annoyed with everyone, but I really think he actually despises me now.” She eyed him from where he was hovering by the punch. “He looked at us like we were... animals.”

“Dude was probably jealous,” Sam said. 

“And wasted,” Abby added.

“Either way, I think I should steer clear of him for awhile.”

“What about Alex?” Sebastian asked in a poignant way. 

“Yeah.. do you think it was a one time thing?” Sam asked.

Petra looked over to where he was chatting with his grandparents and Sam’s mom. “I don’t know. Part of me hopes it wasn’t, but I don’t think that part of me is my brain.” She blushed.

“I hear you,” Sam said. “I’ve gotten in quite a bit of trouble thinking with my crotch.” The group erupted in laughter. “I’m serious!"

***

Abby had won the egg hunt, of course. As she should have. But this meant that Petra still had a week before her cauliflower were ready to sell and longer than that for her potatoes and strawberries. Her foraging had been fairly successful, but she wanted to try her hand at some fishing.

She was sitting on the dock at the beach with her legs dangling, considering the fact that she might not have the temperament for this activity, seeing as it had been ten minutes and she was already bored out of her mind. She heard the creak of footsteps on the dock behind her.

“Hey, Farm Girl.”

Her heart skipped a beat. She spun part way around to see Alex standing behind her, shirtless and gleaming in the sun. “Getting any bites?”

She looked up at him and tried without success not to stare at his chiseled abs. “Nothing so far, but it’s only been ten minutes.” She shrugged casually. “Were you running on the beach?”

“Yeah, sorry I’m not wearing a shirt,” he said in a way that didn’t seem very apologetic. “I’m sweaty now though. Want to come in for a dip with me?”

“In there?” Petra squeaked, realizing what an obvious question she was asking. It was a warm day for spring, but there was no way the ocean had lost its icy chill. “It’s got to be freezing!”

“Nah, it’ll feel great! I do it all the time.” 

Petra just stared at him in disbelief. “I.. don’t have a swimsuit,” she managed.

“Don’t need one,” he assured her. “Here, we’ll keep your fishing line propped up in case you get any bites.” He turned the pole sideways against the pier post and moved her backpack against it.

Petra stared at him some more. “You’re really going in there?”

He gave her a smirk, took a few steps, and jumped. She gasped.

The splash of his cannonball hit her legs, and it was truly freezing. She jumped up from where she was sitting. 

“I’m not doing that!!” she squealed when he surfaced.

He wiped water from his eyes. “Come on! You’re a farmer! You’re supposed to be tough!” 

“Well you definitely scared the fish away,” she muttered, pacing a few steps along the dock. _Am I really doing this?_

“Come in! I’m used to it already. It’s really not bad.” Alex leaned back in the water, floating casually to emphasize his point. 

Petra thought for a moment. She frowned, kicking off her boots. In a fluid motion, she whipped off her t-shirt, revealing a bright turquoise sports bra. Alex cocked his head with interest. 

She considered for a moment taking off the cotton shorts she was wearing, but thought better of it. It was early, but still possible that they could be seen by anyone.

“Yes! Come on, Farm Girl!”

She made a whimper and stutter stepped. “I’m totally regretting this already!!”

“Come in!” He begged, his arms outstretched. She focused on his green eyes, and jumped.

Her skin was aflame in the icy water and she kicked to the surface quickly, gasping for air and letting out a shriek. 

“You did it!” Alex cheered, swimming close to her as the water calmed. “It’s nice right?”

“This is awful!!!” She gulped. Petra struggled to find a rhythm treading water, her teeth chattering. “I want to get out..” She started to see if she could touch the bottom but she just barely couldn’t.

“No, no, it’ll get better.” He reached out for her arm. “C’mere”.

Petra looked up at him as he pulled her effortlessly toward him, wrapping her in his arms. “You’ll warm up in a second.”

Her legs relaxed, realizing she didn’t need to kick anymore. He could stand where they were. She looked up at him, still shivering. 

She felt his gaze shift from her face down to her chest. She suddenly felt a little self conscious, realizing her soaked cleavage was gleaming in the sun and her nipples sharp and pointing through the fabric of her bra. She let her body sink lower beneath the waves, looking away shyly. 

“Is it getting any better?” Alex sank lower now too, bending his knees so just their heads were out of the water, but he was still supporting her with an arm around her waist. She helped tread with her arms. 

“Yeah,” She admitted. She couldn’t help but drink in his muscled body, waves lapping against his collarbone and firm pecs.

“Do you still want to get out?” his forehead touched hers lightly. A wave splashed them in the chin.

“No…” Petra felt a butterfly in her stomach try to warn her, but it was too late, she was drawn to his warmth, to his lips, and she desperately wanted to feel them again against hers.

She made a glance at the shore, realizing the dock obscured them from anyone who might be standing on the beach. She put two fingers on his chin and kissed him sweetly, pausing for a moment, and then continued with a firmer press of her lips on his. He returned her kiss, running his fingers through her hair.

She closed her eyes as he started to kiss her neck. “I’ve been thinking about you,” he whispered into her ear.

“I’ve been thinking about you too,” she breathed. She wrapped her legs around him and found him hard and rigid, making her breath hitch. 

She was suddenly filled with the urge for him to touch her. She grabbed his free hand and brought it to her breast, her hard nipple still angry from the cold. He rubbed it eagerly and pinched softly, causing her to whimper.

Impulsively she tugged at the strap of her bra, revealing her round breast and her pink nipple. He tensed at the sight and boosted her higher, bowing his head to give it a soft suck as the waves lapped between them. The sensation was too much and she squirmed a bit, sinking down into the water. He scooped her up again so he could kiss her lips. With a hand on his cheek, she moved the other hand that had been on his side and slid it slowly down between her legs to reach the hard mass of his erection. He let out a low hum. 

“Is this okay?” She whispered. But she had already started to rhythmically stroke it over his shorts, her shoulder moving above the water.

“Petra..” his breath sped up and his eyes lost focus. “Fuck,” he winced.

She kissed him again and softly bit his lower lip, bringing her hand up to slide it down the front of his shorts. She hesitated, looking up to see his eyes lidded and pleading. She continued and wrapped her hand around his thick erection. She froze, processing how massive it felt in her hand.

They both tensed as they heard creaking footsteps on the dock. Alex motioned with his eyes and they quickly untangled from each other, swimming underneath it and huddling together. 

Petra looked up. “It’s probably Willy,” she whispered. They heard the creak of the door to his fish shop confirm her suspicion.

Alone again, they looked at each other sheepishly. Petra shivered.

“I have a towel on the beach,” Alex offered. Water was dripping off the end of his nose. She nodded.

Back on the warm sand, Alex unwrapped his oversized towel, taking a moment to stare at her toned body before he closed it around her. He gave her a devilish smile. 

She flashed back a sultry look as they turned towards the dock. A few seagulls flew off as they plodded back to her belongings scattered by her pole. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“Jumped in the ocean? Or..”

“Ahoy there!” Willy suddenly greeted them. “I thought you’d given up! Just went for a swim I see.”

“Yeah, it’s warm out!” she realized it still seemed questionable, but it was all she could say.

“Well, did you catch anything yet?”

“I had my hands on a big one, but it got away.” She gave him a sweet smile and a shrug. Alex sputtered out a cough. 

Willy thought for a moment. “Well, keep casting! You’ll reel it in one of these days.”

Petra relished Alex’s beet red face for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they won't keep getting interrupted! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joja Mart misery, sexy selfies, and a few flashbacks to earlier scenes from different perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character perspectives: Shane and Haley
> 
> Appearances: Emily, Alex, the farmer, and a few other brief cameos

Shane blinked, feeling the ever-present glare of Joja Mart’s fluorescent lighting and the whirring of oversized freezers and fans irritating his hangover. A feeling he knew too well indeed.

He was restocking a display of tissues by the cash register. It was officially spring, and Morris wanted them visible for the allergy sufferers as they made their way to the checkout line. That guy was always scheming on how to profit off of the misery of others. 

Shane was happy in the moment to just immerse himself in the tedious, mindless task of restocking. The past week had been weird, and he didn’t want to think about it anymore. It was an aberration, he was sure of it. Whatever had made her decide to throw some attention his way was surely boredom. Girls like her didn’t bother with depressed alcoholics like himself. 

He hadn’t really thought of her much before now. Sure, like anyone with a pulse he had checked her out more than a few times. Her bikini tended to make its way into his thoughts long after the Luau. But not in the sort of way that assumed he would ever have a real conversation with her beyond small talk. And he had never imagined she would actually think about him, that he could enter her world beyond that of a passing background figure who was friends with the sister she could barely relate to.

Down the aisle he could see Sam sweeping up, rocking out to some rock music blaring in his headphones. Morris usually yelled at him for this, but right now he was busy on the phone on the far side of the store. Sam was a good kid. They were cordial at work together, and sometimes they would hook each other up with weed. It had been awhile since that happened though, he mused with regret.

Shane felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was probably Marnie, asking him to pick something up on his way home. He glanced up to confirm that Morris was still busy and took a peek.

Shane blinked to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. It was a message from Haley. Before he could process this, his phone buzzed again and another message came in, with an attachment. His mouth went dry.

For a heart-pounding moment it was like he forgot how to work his phone. He clicked on the first message.

> Haley: I wanted to send you a little preview. Don’t show anyone :P

Shane stared at the text in disbelief. He didn’t even remember ever exchanging numbers with her in his life. The attachment was torturously buffering, the little wheel spinning. He always had terrible service in this Yoba-forsaken shithole.

The picture loaded suddenly, and he crouched over to be sure no one could see what he was looking at, feeling every bit like some weird pervert.

It was the top half of her Flower Dance dress, he was assuming, because it was white and embroidered. Her face wasn’t really in it, she was looking to the side somewhat demurely. But the straps were hanging loosely around her shoulders and the focus of the picture was undoubtedly her generous cleavage, spilling into the frame and daring his eyes to picture what would happen if the straps fell just a bit further.

_“Holy fuck,”_ he whispered, shoving his phone into his pocket. He was dazed and now he was incredibly turned on. He could not stand up, not at the moment. He wanted his brain to work again badly but nothing about that past minute was computing. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stared into the empty space of the shelf, but suddenly he was compelled to look again. There it was, still on his phone, actually there, her full bust beckoning to him, the little cheeky emoji. _Don’t show anyone._ He swallowed. It was just for him. 

“Shane!”

There was nothing quite as boner-shriveling as Morris’ voice cutting across the store. Shane stood up just enough to peep over the stand. “Aren’t you done yet? Finish up and go get the produce from the back!”

Shane stooped back down and took in a shaky breath. He felt like he had to respond to her. How the hell was he going to respond to her?

He finished stocking the rest of the tissues on autopilot and sped to the backroom. _Think, Shane._

Obviously, he wanted to show he was appreciative. Yoba, what if she sent more? He felt dizzy.

> Shane: Damn

He frowned at his screen. It was a start at least.

> Shane: I might just change my mind about this festival 

Playful. Fine. Should he say something else? His phone buzzed. 

> Haley: :P i hope you do

He wasn’t sure why, but he went with straight honesty.

> Shane: You’re gorgeous

Fuck, she probably heard that everyday. It was obvious. It was probably too much. He shoved his phone in his pocket. 

He finished the rest of his shift in an angry daze, too aware of how motionless his phone was in his pocket. He changed out of his uniform at work so he could get directly to drinking.

It was a Friday, so he knew the Saloon would be busy. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, but he also didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. Posted up in his usual spot by the wall, he took a pained gulp of his beer. Did he really think she was going to send more? Of course she wasn’t. He grimaced.

He couldn’t seem to move on though. How did she have his number? They barely talked. He glanced back down at his phone, curiosity getting the better of him. He scrolled up quickly so he couldn’t see the photo and get turned on again. He saw a text he had sent to her from over a year ago that he hadn’t even remembered.

> Shane: It’s Shane. Emily forgot her phone at the Saloon, can you bring it? 
> 
> Haley: K

He shook his head. _Damn_. 

Just then the door opened and the new farmer walked in, a little more cleaned up than usual in a skirt and colorful sneakers.

He still was not over how much she strayed from the image he had first conjured up when Marnie had mentioned the old farm getting a new resident. She had spent her first few weeks incredibly busy, he knew she took the farming bit seriously. She was pretty and magnanimous in a way that drew people of every sort to her. No one in town had a bad thing to say, it seemed, at least yet. 

Of course, Shane wanted nothing to do with her. She confirmed his fear early on, she actually wanted to get to know him. He had bristled instantly at each of her attempts, but so far she was not getting the message that small talk with strangers was his least favorite activity.

The farmer said hi to Emily and Gus cheerily before her eyes fell on him. He tried to give her his most disinterested look. _Keep walking._

She sort of half smiled, but then something got her attention to her right and her face lit up. “Hi!”

She and Abigail embraced and then they made their way into the pool room. _Phew._

Shane’s mind was free to shift back to his bizarre predicament. He shouldn’t have responded to the texts. He should have acted like it was the wrong number and he had gotten a new phone.

“You need another, Shane?” Emily’s bright smile broke his trance.

“Sure.” Shane swirled the last swig and downed it. 

“Anything on your mind today?” She was endlessly sweet. He didn’t deserve it.

“Nah.” _Just your sister’s tits._ She set another glass in front of him with a smile and went back to help Pierre on the other side of the bar. 

Another beer later, Alex walked in with a paper bag for Emily. 

“Oh thank you!” she gushed, “I didn’t have time to eat.” They started chatting.

Shane realized he must’ve brought something for her because he was on the way home from her and Haley’s house. That’s where he had just been. He felt a pang of jealousy. He had never liked Alex much, and he did even less now watching him with his cocky smirk, his broad shoulders and toned pecs under the lame ass jacket he was always wearing. Seriously, how long ago had his high school stardom days been? _Hang it up already._

He had definitely noted Shane’s presence but neither one of them said hi. He didn’t know Alex well, truthfully. They had talked a handful of times and always about gridball. But he had known a million guys like him and they were always the same. He was the kind of guy who was an egotistical asshole, yet everyone loved him for it. Especially girls like Haley.

Shane knew that Alex and Haley spent a lot of time together. He didn’t think they were still a legitimate couple, but it was probable that they hooked up still. What sexy texts had she sent him? The thought made him stew.

After a few more beers, a chat with Gus, and a few more beers, the place was starting to empty. It was really just the regulars left now. Pam, Willy, Clint, himself. Then something caught his eye. There were two notably not-regulars in the pool room. 

Alex had stayed and it was clear why. He and the farmer were chatting in a booth, and he could hear her delighted laugh over the din of the jukebox. 

Shane muttered under his breath. He could barely look the new farmer in the eye, and here Alex had picked her out and cornered her like a weakened gazelle. She looked completely enthralled in whatever ridiculously exaggerated story he was undoubtedly telling her about himself. He could bang her tonight if he felt like it.

“Are you headed home soon, Shane?” Emily asked him. This was her polite way of suggesting to him that it was late and his beer was low and she didn’t really think he needed another refill.

“Yeah...I’m done.”

Emily handed him a glass of water. “Have this before you go. Oh, and this.” She grinned and slipped him something in a napkin. It was a jalapeno popper that she had probably sneaked from the back. 

“You’re an angel.” Shane scarfed it down gratefully, taking a chug of the water. His head felt fuzzy, in a good way. He would stagger home, pass out. Forget about Haley and her completely out of the blue sexting.

He just needed to take a quick piss. He turned the corner to the bathroom hallway too quickly to register the soft moaning. 

Alex had the farmer up against the wall, his mouth on hers and his hand up her skirt. Her legs were wrapped around him tightly. _Fucking unbelievable._ They hadn’t even made it out of the bar.

“Damn, Mullner,” his words felt like acid coming out of his mouth. “You don’t waste time.”

The two untangled from each other instantly, Alex dropping her gently. “Shane,” his teeth were clenched and his eyes shot daggers towards him.

Shane could not feel less regretful to interrupt this makeout session. “The bathroom hallway? Yoba. Mind taking this elsewhere so I can piss?”

There was more tension in the narrow space than anyone was comfortable with. Alex stiffly led Petra by the hand past him.

Shane felt a brief flicker of guilt at the look she gave him as she passed, a mix of embarrassment and disdain. The guilt left with her out the door.

***

“I have spent exactly zero seconds ever thinking about Gunther, or where he sleeps,” Haley replied. She surveyed the crowd around them, dying eggs, eating eggs. “I don’t talk to anyone but you in this stupid town.” That was certainly an exaggeration, but part of her meant it.

“Just wondering,” Alex said with his mouth full. He had probably had five plates full of food at this point. He was chewing loudly, staring over to where Abby was chatting with Sebastian and the new farmer, waiting for the egg hunt to begin.

“Do you think Abby cheats?” Haley asked him. She never understood why she took this festival so seriously.

“Maybe people let her win,” he said with a poignant smirk.

“Okay, you need to let 9th grade go.”

Alex laughed. The Egg Festival was the backdrop of one of their biggest fights back in 9th grade. That was when they were still dating and Haley still liked to participate in the egg hunt. Alex was too competitive to let her beat him, and even though they were both multiple eggs away from reaching Abby’s haul regardless, Haley had taken it personally and not talked to him for three days. She was pretty sure he had cried. She did kind of feel bad about that.

The memory made her feel reflective and a little nostalgic. She gazed at Alex subtly, taking in his handsome frame. It had been well over a year since they had last hooked up- maybe it had been two years?- and forever since they had really dated. They stayed together longer than they should have as it was, mostly because other people always seemed to be so enamored with them as a couple and it felt like they were letting them down. They were still enamored, as shown by every Flower Dance. Although Haley always liked it then.

They were each other’s firsts, and there was something sweet to that, but what they had was always vanilla. Alex was very attractive, sure, but at some point she had realized that as a boyfriend, he was boring. He was always good to her, but she never got presents or surprises. He never wanted to fight.

In high school she would break up with him just to stir things up. It was immature, and she knew that now. But it’s not like there was a shortage of girls ready to try and put his heart back together. He crushed easily and often but never really seemed to fully commit to other girls. His head was too full of gridball and wanting to be a star athlete. Her heart ached a little when she thought about it too hard, about how much he wanted to prove himself. She knew how his father had played into that insecurity. 

She did know that he always had her back, even when people in high school were dramatic, or thought she was mean when she was just telling them the hard truth. She didn’t know how she would have coped if she didn’t have him in this obnoxiously small town. 

Haley took out her camera again as the egg hunt participants gathered round. She couldn’t help but notice Shane watching her from behind the punch. She was still really touched by the daffodils. She hadn’t really thought he was capable of something thoughtful like that. Not that she had really thought about him at all until last week. 

And then last Friday she had been terribly bored and accidently got a little frisky taking selfies in her new Flower Dance dress… she blushed a little. It was impulsive, and thrilling, and she sort of wondered if she should regret it, but she just didn’t. It was her first time trying it on, and she was feeling herself, so, whatever. 

She bit her lip, wondering if she should go talk to him. 

“How many Egg Hunts do you think we’ve been to?” Alex asked her then.

“Too many,” she said. Haley thought about the types of weekend activities she would do when she lived in the city someday. Something different and exciting all the time. Something that wouldn’t center around eggs.

After the hunt and Abby’s inevitable victory, Haley was scrolling through the photos on her camera, trying to get a sense of how many she wanted to develop. The cleanup had begun and the din was loud around her, so she almost didn’t hear the casual observation to her right.

“You take some pretty nice pictures.”

Haley looked up to see Shane skulking near her. He wasn’t facing her, just, near.

She realized, of course, what he was referring to. “I try,” she answered coyly, still swiping through her camera reel. “I’m glad you’re a fan of my work.”

He sort of half coughed, half cleared his throat. “Yeah.” 

Haley turned fully to him now. He was a little more polished today than usual, it being a festival day. He was almost clean shaven and he had shown some effort with his hair. That same blue hoodie, though, of course. 

His brow furrowed in mild discomfort that she was assessing him. “Quit looking at me.”

Haley gave him a measured smile. “Sorry.” She held his gaze to let him know she didn’t mean it. _Fuck, this is fun._

Shane stiffened, but she thought she could see a hint of blush on his cheeks. Haley gave him a little more lingering eye contact and then turned and left, trying to be sure her hair did an excessive bounce with her exit.

The next morning she had slept in a bit later than usual. She strolled out of her room to see Emily making what she really hoped was pink cake in the kitchen.

“Good morning, birthday girl.”

Haley smiled. “Oh, that’s right, I forgot.” Emily raised an amused eyebrow at her, because she mentioned the pink cake maybe twenty times yesterday alone. 

“An envelope came from Mom and Dad. And oh! These were on the doorstep for you.”

Haley looked up. Tulips. Beautiful deep pink ones. She couldn’t control her delighted gasp. “They’re beautiful!!” She saw they had been wrapped in paper, with a note. She lifted them off the counter like they were precious.

> Haley, 
> 
> I thought it would be fun to send you a note for your birthday. I don’t really know what to write though.
> 
> I got these from that traveling cart. Okay, see you soon. 

Haley’s heart warmed. He really was sweeter than he seemed.

“Are those from Alex?” Emily’s question snapped Haley out of her trance. Her sister looked understandably confused. Alex was never great with birthday gifts, even when they were dating. 

“Yeah. I told him to do it.” Haley said. She could tell by Emily’s amused head shake that it was a believable statement. She wondered if maybe she should feel bad that it was believable, but anyway, she had bought it. 

Haley gazed at the gorgeous flowers. She’d have to show her appreciation someway special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She likes taking pics, no shame in that.
> 
> Next chapter centers around the Flower Dance!


	4. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flower Dance, and the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the farmer's perspective, but everybody's in it! Maru, Penny, and Elliott make their first real appearances too

Petra wasn’t sure what to expect as she made her way to the town square early that morning, the sun bright in the sky and a spring breeze in the air. It was definitely a perfect day for a festival, although what small town madness was about to unfold, she could only guess. 

Abby had rolled her eyes every time the Flower Dance was mentioned, but now she seemed all business, instructing Petra to meet her at 8 AM sharp in front of her dad’s store. Petra had woken up while it was still dark to get her crops watered beforehand and still be on time.

Petra could see Abby in the distance now, a white dress over one arm and a bag over her shoulder. 

“Are you ready for this? Abby asked, her expression grim.

“I really don’t think I am,” Petra laughed. “Let’s do it.”

They made their way down the square towards Haley and Emily’s house. Abby had explained that Emily’s talent in sewing and Haley’s arsenal of makeup was always in need, and so it had become an unofficial staging area for many of the girls to get ready. It didn't hurt that they served mimosas. “That’s the most important part to get through this,” Abby had assured her from her many years of Flower Dance experience.

Petra was shocked when they stepped inside at all of the hustle and bustle this early in the morning. Many of the girls were already positioned around the living room, curling their hair or making last minute alterations to their dresses. Jodi, Marnie, and Robin were also there, enjoying the scene and helping out where they could.

“Hi girls!” Emily beamed when she saw them, leaning over the sewing machine she had set on her coffee table. “Petra, Abby told me you need a dress.”

Petra was startled. “I do?”

“It’s kind of mandatory,” Abby conceded.

“I don’t really think I’m going to be dancing..?” Petra began. 

“That doesn’t matter. Haley will insist,” Maru confirmed from where she was applying lipstick in a handheld mirror.

“Don’t worry, we have a lot to choose from,” Emily assured her. She peered behind her towards the kitchen. “Haley!’ she bellowed. “The farmer needs a dress!”

Haley walked in with her hair half- curled, somehow still stunning in this state. “Oh, hi. What’s your name again? I always forget.”

Emily gave her sister an exasperated look. “It’s Petra, Haley. You’ve met her like three times now.”

“What? I’m bad with names,” Haley shot back. She turned back to Petra, taking on a business-like urgency. “Come with me.”

Abby and Petra fell in step behind her into her bedroom, which looked like it was made for a princess. A ginormous pink bed with more fluffy pillows then they could count loomed in front of a massive vanity, filled with every type of makeup and cream than Petra had ever seen in one place.

Haley whipped open her large closet and started fumbling through. “Okay. This was one I bought a few years ago and never ended up wearing, but I think it’ll be really cute on you.” She brought out a sleeveless white dress that cinched tight at the waist with small buttons going up the bodice and a flowy skirt. 

“It’s lovely,” Petra said, touching the fabric.

Haley held up the dress to Petra and looked her up and down. “This is definitely your style.” She pursed her lips in thought. “But you’ll never fill out the chest.”

Abby was about to fire back but Petra put her hand on her arm. “I’m sure I can make do with it. Thanks, Haley.” 

Haley smiled at her and headed back into the kitchen. Abby still looked incredulous. “Is she for real…?”

“In her defense, her boobs _are_ huge,” Petra countered in a whisper.

Petra and Abby settled in a spot in the living room alongside Maru and Penny to finish beautifying for the day ahead. 

Maru was trying to give her some background on the festival but she was still fairly confused. “It’s based on some ancient fertility ritual,” she continued.

“It’s weird is what it is,” Abby rolled her eyes. She smirked. “Wait till you see the guys in their suits.” 

“Powder blue,” Maru laughed.

Petra gasped. “I can NOT wait to see Sebastian in a powder blue suit.”

“He hates this day.” Abby gave her a delighted grin.

“Who do you dance with, Penny?” Petra asked. Penny was always so soft-spoken and shy, she had been difficult to get to know so far. Petra was hoping to have some time to bond with her a bit today.

“Oh, I dance with Sam,” Penny said, a blush to her cheeks.

“How does he feel about the dance?”

“He’s pretty good-natured about the whole thing. But that’s Sam for you,” Abby said. 

“He’s always very sweet,” Penny agreed. She seemed a little dreamy in her response. Petra made a mental note to ask Abby later. Were they a thing? _They’re a cute match._

“Alright, here’s my final look. What do you think?” Abby stood and spun. Her dress was feminine and sweet, like they all were, but she had added her trademark edge with some heavy makeup and a high pony. Her shoes were a flashy purple with a sharp heel. The girls oohed and ahhed.

Petra thought she was stunning. “You’re gorgeous,” she said.

Abby fluttered her eyelashes. “Well look at you, you’re the prettiest little farmer anyone ever saw,” she countered. 

Haley came in just then, looking about. “Has anyone seen my curling iron? Oh, there it is.” She looked over the group and smiled contentedly. “Well, it’s just about time, I’d say.”

“I really appreciate you letting me borrow this,” Petra thanked her as they collected their belongings. She felt a little turmoil in her heart, knowing Haley was someone Alex was so close with. She felt an urge to befriend her but felt nervous to engage her at the same time. 

“It’s nothing.” Haley waved a hand. “I have a million dresses. And don’t worry about everyone being partnered up, after the main dance you can have a dance with whoever you want. I’m sure my partner would dance with you.” Haley paused. “Do you know Alex?”

Petra found herself unable to form a response for a second and could sense Abby holding her breath beside her. “...We’ve met,” she managed finally.

“Great.” Haley picked up her hair curler cheerfully. “I’ll see you all soon! I always arrive fashionably late so don’t wait for me.”

Petra and Abby strolled down the path towards Marnie’s ranch, their shoes clopping against the cobblestones. Flowers were blossoming along the path and the birds were deafening.

“We always seem to get really lucky with the weather for this festival. I swear it hasn’t rained on this day in years,” Abby thought aloud. 

Petra could see a mob of townsfolk ahead in the clearing, dappled among a beautiful spring backdrop. There was a large field that was undoubtedly for dancing, and tables with food all adorned with garlands and baskets of fresh spring flowers.

She gripped Abby’s arm. “WOW. Those suits!”

“I told you,” Abby laughed. Sebastian and Sam were standing together near the entrance, looking rather miserable and very dapper. Both straightened and stared as the girls came closer. 

“Wow, you two clean up nice,” Sam said, a wide appreciative grin on his face. They smiled and did a few twirls playfully.

“You’re both beautiful,” Sebastian said with sincerity. Petra couldn’t help but melt a little at how his eyes were glued on Abby.

“You guys look handsome too,” Abby said, but the giggle in her voice betrayed her. “You really make that powder blue work.”

“These are the worst,” Sam groaned. Petra giggled. 

“Someone’s looking for you,” Abby said in a hushed voice, suddenly motioning behind her with her eyes. Petra turned and saw Alex headed their way, his ever confident grin on his face.

“How does that damn suit look good on him every year?” Sam muttered. 

“Come find me later,” Abby instructed, motioning to Sam and Sebastian to follow her towards the food. Petra had no time to emotionally prepare before a familiar voice sounded behind her.

“Hey, Farm Girl.”

Petra turned and took him in, wondering how he could get more handsome every time she saw him. Even in the ridiculous suit, his body was hard not to stare at. “Hi.”

“You look gorgeous in that dress.” His eyes were devouring her. She felt her cheeks flush. “A little different than your usual farmer gear.” He caught himself. “ I like that too, though.”

“Thank you,” Petra smiled. She bit her lower lip. “It’s not mine, actually. Haley lent it to me.”

“Oh.” His expression clouded slightly. He looked like he wanted to say something, then thought better of it. “Cool.”

Petra looked at him inquisitively, hoping he’d continue. 

“Just so you know, I haven’t…” Alex looked around. “I haven’t told her that we..” he trailed off.

“I know,” Petra assured him. “She didn’t think we’d met.”

Alex scratched his head. “Maybe I should have? It doesn’t have to be a secret. I just wasn’t sure…?”

“It’s okay,” Petra said reassuringly. She wasn’t particularly interested in finding out Haley’s reaction just yet, herself. She added hesitantly, “Abby and them know. I hope that’s okay.”

Alex glanced over at where Abby, Sebastian, and Sam were blatantly gawking at them. They turned away quickly. “You don’t say,” he laughed.

She chuckled. “Well, today is a big day for you. I know you have a lot of pressure on you to be the next Flower Dance King.”

He took on an exaggerated energy. “My reign is at stake here, Farm Girl. I have to nail this.” He flexed his generous bicep as if it was a feat of strength he was preparing for. “Wish me luck.”

Petra saw Haley arrive just then, looking like an absolute vision. Her golden hair was in soft curls and her dress fit just so. Even her gait seemed ethereal. There was an audible murmur from the crowd. 

“I should go,” Alex said. “I’ll see you later, right Farm Girl?”

She gave him her best happy nod. He hustled off towards Haley and the small mob of admirers around her. 

Petra only had a moment to feel a dull sadness in her stomach before a voice sounded to her right. “Why don't you look enchanting, Miss Petra.”

Petra turned to see Elliott, his long locks neatly combed and suit impeccable, holding a mimosa in hand, a smile on his classically handsome face. He actually _did_ make the suit work.

“Hi Elliott.” Petra was now accustomed to his typical double cheek kiss greeting and didn’t hesitate. “Wow, you look amazing!” 

“Thank you.” He gave her a grateful nod. “I suppose this tradition will seem a bit odd to you. It is rather strange, but especially so to newcomers.”

“It’s..a little different, but I’ve enjoyed it so far,” she smiled. She glanced around. “Who do you usually dance with?”

“Ah, I’m lucky enough to be paired with the lovely Ms. Leah. She is a vision.” Elliott gestured over to where Leah was chatting with Willy and Gus.

“She is.” Petra realized she sounded a bit too in agreement as it came out. 

“Did you have much luck fishing the other day?”

Petra blinked, not sure if he meant what she thought he meant. His expression was kind, but unreadable.

“.... the other day?”

“Quite an interesting technique, plunging in like that..”

Her breath caught. His cabin was right there, for Yoba’s sake. Why hadn’t she thought of it? Horrified, she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Her cheeks were burning.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself,” he smiled in amusement. “I only brought it up because I was happy to see how quickly you have...settled in. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” 

She relaxed a little, but still felt mortified. “Yoba...sorry to interrupt your peaceful day of writing like that.” 

“On the contrary, I was as entertained as I was inspired.” His eyes glimmered with intrigue. “Do you know I write a lot of romance?”

Before Petra could respond, Leah floated over to them and put a hand on Elliott’s shoulder. 

“Good to see you, Petra.” She leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. There were little white flowers cascading down her braid and she was even more stunning than usual. “Are you going to ask someone to dance?” Petra couldn’t be sure, but she thought Leah might have quickly glanced at Alex across the way. 

She shook her head politely. “No, I think I’m okay to watch for my first Flower Dance.”

“Well, don’t hesitate to change your mind. Sometimes it’s good to shake things up in these small town traditions, you know? The same thing year after year is a bore.” She held Petra’s gaze for a beat too long before turning to Elliott. “We should get ready.”

“A pleasure, as always, Miss Petra.” Elliott bowed to her and gave her a wink.

The music started then, a happy playful rhythm. Petra looked around to see all of the couples pairing off and making their way to the grassy field. She turned when she heard her name and saw Jodi motioning her over to where she was standing on the side. 

“Come watch with me, sweetie.” She handed Petra a mimosa.

Jodi seemed to exude nurturing mom energy. She was always checking on her to see if she needed a jacket, or handing her a snack from the cupboard when she was over at Sam’s. Every so often there was a moment when she seemed distant, and she knew she was across the sea, her mind with her husband. Petra was hoping for so many reasons she would meet him one day.

Jodi was already glassy-eyed at the scene. “Isn’t this precious?” she cooed. “ Sam and Penny look well together, I think,” she added softly.

“They do,” Petra agreed. Sam’s grin was wide and Penny was looking up at him like he was the only person there. _They have to be something._

As if reading her mind, Jodi continued. “They’ve been sweet on each other since they were kids. Never made it official though,” she said with a furrowed brow. “Maybe time will tell.”

Petra couldn’t help but be distracted by another couple, swaying together in perfect time. 

Marnie shook her head wistfully beside her. “What a pair they make,” she marveled. “They’re perfect together.” 

“They certainly are,” Petra said softly.

In the end, Haley was indeed crowned Flower Queen, and she was thrilled. She hugged everyone around her at arm’s reach. Even Shane got a big squeeze much to his shock. 

Alex got the biggest hug of all. He smiled proudly as Mayor Lewis crowned her ceremoniously before the dutifully applauding crowd.Petra tried to busy herself as they did their final winning dance by being helpful, gathering flowers from the table.

“Thank Yoba that’s done,” Abby said, grabbing Petra’s half-finished mimosa on the table beside her. “Do you mind?”

Petra motioned her on. Abby swigged it down and let out a satisfied sigh. “Luckily the fun part is tonight at the Saloon. Big party.”

Petra couldn’t help but feel a little pit in her stomach still. Abby caught on. “Are you alright?” She glanced over at Alex twirling Haley in the center of the field.

“Of course,” Petra confirmed, shaking her head like it was nothing. She forced a smile. She continued to gather flowers and looked around at the chatting couples, trying to distract herself. 

Clint was inching near Emily who seemed oblivious to him. Shane had somehow found a can of beer and was skulking now by the table. He actually did look handsome all dressed up, though, Petra thought. Sam was telling Penny a story on one of the benches, gesturing wildly. She giggled demurely, a hand in front of her mouth. 

“Hey,” she asked Abby. “What about Penny and Sam? What’s their deal?”

Abby did a half smile. “They’re always paired for this, and they hang out sometimes. But it never seems to go anywhere. She always puts up walls, from what I can tell. Like if they hang out too much or get too flirty, she avoids him for like a week.”

“Huh.” Petra thought that over. “How does Sam feel?”

“He’s always crushed on her,” Abby said. “But he doesn’t get his hopes up by now. He also tended to be a serial dater in high school so that was part of it. He’s never really struggled for female attention, I’ll tell you that.”

Petra nodded. Sam was so easy-going and confident, that made sense. She wondered what was holding Penny back. 

“I’m heading home and changing out of this ridiculous thing,” Abby said, giving her a quick squeeze. “See you at the after party? It usually gets going by 7, so we don’t have long.”

“See you then.” Petra was thankful she could take the alternate path to her farm, one that kept her from having to pass the newly crowned king and queen. She wasn’t quite feeling up to paying her respects. 

  
  


***

It seemed like almost all of the townsfolk had poured into the Saloon after the festival that night, with every table packed and a deafening din of chatter and music. She was in the pool room as usual, but currently it felt more like a club. The lights were off and someone had turned the music to some bass-heavy rap she hadn’t heard since leaving the city. Different colored lights flashed around the ceilings and walls, and most of the younger townspeople were crammed in, dancing and drinking together.

Petra was trying her best to have a conversation with Maru among the din, who was telling her about all of the materials she could find in the mines. 

“I am definitely interested in exploring there, but I think my next big goal is a chicken coop,” Petra shouted over the blaring bass.

“Oh! My mom will be thrilled. She’ll love having a new project.” Maru’s soft brown eyes sparkled.

“I think I’ve almost saved up enough money. It depends on how my second harvest goes,” Petra explained. She had been rather proud of how her first had turned out, all things considered. But she couldn’t wait to have fresh eggs to rely on.

Petra followed Maru’s gaze to Sebastian and Abby across the room. Abby was attempting to pull him from the couch to the dance floor. “She’ll never get him to dance,” Maru said, amused.

Petra smiled. “I don’t know, I feel like Abby can almost always get her way.”

As if on cue, Abby looked up at them and bounded over. “Come dance with me!” She pleaded. Petra looked out on the tiny dance floor where Emily, Sam, and Penny were all currently busting moves drunkenly. Shane and Elliott were on the outskirts observing, as was Sebastian on the couch. Petra had seen Alex and Haley earlier but hadn’t for awhile. She shoved the thought away before it could take root.

“Sure,” she said. She looked back at Maru. 

“All you,” Maru gestured with a smile. Petra let Abby lead her on.

Abby took both of her hands and leaned into her when they were at an acceptable dancing space, whispering with just a touch of tipsiness in her voice. “Help me rile him up.” She began gyrating seductively against her.

Petra glanced over at Sebastian and could tell instantly that he knew the game Abby was playing. He shook his head in irritation but she could see the hint of a smile on his face. Petra gave him an innocent shrug to convey that she was a helpless bystander in Abby’s scheme. 

She let Abby dance on her for a bit, but then Petra let her tipsiness drive her and grabbed Abby’s hips, pulling her close. The abruptness in the movement made Abby let out a little surprised gasp. Petra rolled her body against her slowly and rhythmically, causing a loud whoop from Sam behind them.

“You’re good at this,” Abby said, her blue eyes narrowing seductively. 

“Gotta help get you laid,” she grinned. Abby laughed.

“You know, I’m really glad you moved here,” Abby said. She clunked her head against hers. They were moving independent of the music now, almost like a slow dance.

“I am too, Abby.” 

“Want to really drive him crazy?” 

Petra knew what Abby was thinking. She didn’t really like the idea of kissing for the attention of men in principle, but in this moment, Abby’s lips so close and inviting, the music pounding, it seemed hard to resist.

They kissed sweetly for a moment or two, a few drunken whoops sounding around them. Her lips were so soft, Petra found herself comforted by them. It was affectionate more than sexual, but she doubted that was apparent from the outside.

Suddenly Sebastian was right by them. Petra pulled back, a little unsure of his reaction, but she could see the same smirk he had earlier. “Are you done putting on a show?” he asked Abby.

She looked over her shoulder flirtatiously, “What? You wouldn’t dance with me. I found someone better.” When she went to turn back to Petra, Sebastian suddenly spun her around by her hips and pulled her close to his chest. Her body eased and their arms wrapped around each other, her smile victorious.

Satisfied, Petra turned to find where she had left her drink. “You city girls are pretty wild,” Sam yelled over to her with a grin. Petra gave him a sheepish look and noted with regret that Penny appeared completely scandalized. _Whoops…_

She didn’t see her beer on the table she had been sitting at before, so she started towards the busy main bar for a new drink, only to notice Alex and Haley sitting close, laughing together. Petra purposefully shifted her gaze away from them to the other side of the room, where Pam was eagerly slinging back an IPA.

Abby suddenly walked up behind her, her hand entwined with Sebastian’s. “I think we’re going to go now,” she stopped short when she saw Alex and Haley. She rested a hand on Petra’s arm sympathetically. 

“They really do look like the Homecoming King and Queen, don’t they,” Petra observed morosely.

“Yeah,” Abby paused awkwardly. “...they were, too.”

Petra nodded slowly. “...of course.”

Just then Alex looked up and caught their eye. Both she and Abby turned away to each other abruptly. 

“Be a little more obvious,” Sebastian admonished. The girls giggled.

“Well you two have fun, behave yourselves,” Petra said, kissing Abby on the cheek and giving Sebastian a hug. Sebastian’s body always went all rigid when she did, but she always did anyway.

“Are you okay to stay?” Abby asked.

“We can walk you on our way,” Sebastian offered.

“No, I’ll have one more and then head out. I’m kind of hoping something happens with Penny and Sam.” She clapped her hands together mischievously.

Abby and Sebastian exchanged a dubious look. “You text me if anything does,” Abby instructed her, although she didn’t seem hopeful. Sebastian gave her a head nod as they left.

Petra settled at the bar where Gus was working overtime to keep up with demand. He had let Emily have the night off to enjoy herself, so he was definitely stretched thin, but Petra knew he was loving the business. She would have to wait patiently. 

Petra suddenly saw Penny, her face perplexed and her red hair flowing, hustling across the room and out the front door. _Uh oh.._

“You know what you’d like, Petra?” 

“Actually Gus, I’ll be right back. Sorry.” Petra slid off her stool and headed back from the pool room. She found Sam sitting by himself dejectedly. 

“Sam?”

“Hey, P.”

“What happened?” She asked, a hand on his arm.

“I have no fucking idea,” he said sadly, his hand rifling through his blonde hair. She noted the dance floor was a bit sad and empty now, although Emily was still completely in the zone.

“Do you want to talk?” she asked. 

“Nah. I don’t know. Maybe.” He looked up at her and slid off his stool. “Let’s just get out of here, okay?”

Petra nodded, falling in step behind him. She was vaguely aware of Alex’s eyes watching her as they headed out, but forced herself not to look.

  
  


She settled with Sam on the front step of his house. They could hear the soothing sounds of the river trickling below them. They didn’t say anything for awhile. The crickets chirped noisily.

She had never really seen Sam in any state that would even border on unenthused, with the exception of when he talked about his dad overseas. He was such a positive and fun-loving person, the abrupt change in his mood unsettled her. She put her hand on his shoulder softly.

“Is it because Abby and I were being too skanky?”

Sam let out a small breathy laugh. “Nah.” He stared at the cobblestones on the road in front of them. 

Petra waited a bit longer. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

He took in a big breath. “It’s just. I just don’t get it, P. I’m not trying to sound like an asshole, but I’ve never really had trouble…” he hesitated. “Getting girls.”

Petra had to hold in a laugh. “Oh.”

“I don’t mean! I’m not trying to “get” Penny, I’m not a creep. I just feel like she likes me, and things are good, but then suddenly they’re not. And I never know why.”

“She seemed so happy around you today,” Petra commiserated.

“I know! At the dance, and then tonight at the bar. She was laughing and was all over me dancing. For a minute I really thought she was going to kiss me.” Sam sighed heavily. “And then it was like a switch flipped.”

Petra tried to think back. “Did she say anything before she left?”

Sam frowned. “ Not really. Everything was fine, and then suddenly she kind of shrunk away all flustered, and said she had to go.”

Petra thought for a moment. “I obviously barely know her still. But she does seem really shy. Do you think she just got overwhelmed? It doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you.”

Sam thought that over. “She is really shy,” he acknowledged. 

“Maybe she does have feelings and she’s just trying to sort them out. She could be scared to get her heartbroken.” Petra was suddenly feeling like this was very understandable. 

“I don’t know, P. I haven’t been that flirty with her, I’m seriously like a proper gentleman at all times.” His brown eyes were serious. “Her mom terrifies me. She thinks any guy around her daughter is up to no good. I don’t know how she could feel overwhelmed when I’m barely making a move.”

That sparked something. Petra sat up taller. “Do you think... she saw her mom in there?”

Sam looked at her. “Huh?”

“Maybe her mom saw you guys and was mad?”

Sam’s expression turned hopeful. “It could be. She also just gets really sad about her mom drinking in general. That’s why she’s almost never at the Saloon. Maybe it upset her to witness it firsthand, you know?”

“Maybe that’s it! Pam _was_ really going to town on the IPAs.”

“That would make so much sense! P, you’re a genius!” Sam crushed her in a massive hug. 

They both looked up at the sound of a creaking door swinging open. Haley and Alex were on the front steps next door, Haley leading him inside with a cursory look their way. Petra couldn’t read Alex’s expression in the dark, but she could see him linger, watching them. Petra pulled her arms away from Sam as the door creaked slowly shut.

She felt paralyzed for a moment. The crickets were deafening. 

Sam shifted beside her before finally breaking the silence. “P..”

Petra blinked and stared at her shoes. “It’s fine. I know they’re close. They might even hook up still, I don’t really know.” Her voice was breezy to her ears, but then she had the sudden mortifying realization that tears were forming in her eyes.

Sam sounded horrified. “Shit, please don’t cry.” 

She swallowed hard and blinked. “I’m not.” She buried her head in her knees.

Sam wrapped his arm around her as she shuddered. “Aw, P… it’s okay. I don’t think they’re doing anything. He’s just walking her home and it was the festival..”

Petra lifted her head up, her face red. “It’s okay, Sam. We’re not anything. I just had a long day of holding this in and trying not to think about him. I did really well till now,” a fat tear squeezed out as she shut her eyes. 

Sam put an tentative hand on her back. They sat for awhile.

“He was staring at you all day, you know.”

Petra patted his knee, her head bowed. “You don’t have to say that.”

“I’m serious.” Sam said. “Even Seb noticed it.”

Petra wiped her eyes and took in a shaky breath. “It’s honestly fine. I’m just tipsy and I think maybe getting my period or something..” she was babbling now. “ I should probably be going home.”

Sam followed suit when she stood up. “I’m sorry about Penny, Sam. You’re the nicest, funniest, greatest guy. It’s not you. Who couldn’t like you?” She hugged him.

Sam squeezed her back. “Thanks, P.” She could sense he was uneasy. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

She nodded vigorously.

“Will you text when you get home?”

“Uh huh.”

They parted ways, Petra cutting through his yard to head up towards the square. She could see a small lamp on in Haley’s house, realizing it was probably her bedroom, and it made her stomach flip. _It’s fine. I don’t care._

She felt another tear slip down her cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are missing Haley and Shane, I promise you will like the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	5. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback from another perspective, next morning regrets, plans for a chicken coop, and a little more smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives: Alex, Abby, the farmer, Sebastian, and Shane  
> Other characters making an appearance: Haley, Sam, Robin, and Maru  
> some casual recreational drug use referenced

Alex and Haley made their way to Haley’s house, her arm happily linked around his. He smiled at how giddy she seemed. Really she had been so happy the entire day. Mostly, of course, because they had won again. But there was something else. She was laughing and actually gracious, something that didn’t happen often. She hugged multiple townsfolk, drunkenly kissed her sister’s cheek. They had happily socialized at the Saloon for hours and it was even later than he realized by the time they left.

“You know what the only bad part of today was?” Haley said, a little tipsiness to her voice. She was still wearing her crown.

“What’s that.” 

She did a little stumble on a loose rock from the cobblestone path, which could be a bit treacherous to navigate even without any alcohol in the system. “It’s that I’m always so busy and involved in the dance, so I never get to take any of the pictures. I hope they don’t suck.”

“Nah,” Alex shook his head. “We looked too good for them to suck.” She giggled.

As they walked up her front steps he startled to see Sam and Petra, their arms around each other on Sam’s porch. It was dim, but they must have heard Haley open her door because they were looking their way. Alex felt his stomach do a weird flip flop, a pang of jealousy to see them together and then guilt for the situation he was in at the same time. It was all hard to process and then suddenly they were inside.

“I thought they might be fucking,” Haley said flippantly. 

Alex had to close his eyes for a moment to control his visceral reaction to that image, which seared in his mind. He knew responding would be suspicious, so he let it linger in the air, toxic as it felt.

She was fumbling for glasses in the kitchen. “Do you want a night cap? Or just water? We obviously need some snacks.”

“Just water,” he answered back. 

It was clearly a platonic hug. There was nothing to think about. Petra had to know he and Haley were just hanging out too, right? Why was he being so weird?

“Why are you being so weird?” Haley suddenly demanded, turning to face him with a frown, the glasses in hand. She looked beautiful, even when she was angry. Which was good for her because she was angry a lot.

Alex thought for a moment but had nothing of substance to respond with. “What do you mean?”

“You’re all moody all the sudden. What’s your problem?”

“I’m not, I’m just tired. It’s late.” 

“We _always_ watch a movie after the festival. It’s tradition.” She placed an indignant hand on her hip.

“I know, but this time we stayed out at the Saloon a long time. That’s not tradition.” Alex yawned, not even trying to make a point.

Haley took off her crown in a huff. “Fine, I guess today’s over.”

“Haley,” His shoulders slumped. She was always skilled at manipulating him. “What are you so upset about? I thought today was great.”

Her face softened. “It was. It’s just... it’s kind of like when the Feast of the Winter Star is over. You look forward to it for so long, and then, it’s just done.” She looked sadly at her crown. “I just want it to last a little longer.” Her blue eyes pleaded with him. “One movie?”

Alex nodded. “One movie.” She beamed.

He couldn’t help but sneak a glance out of the window of Haley’s room as they sat together on her frilly pink bed. Were they still on the steps? Was Sam’s light on? His thoughts were interrupted as Haley cuddled into his chest. 

“You’re a really good friend to me, you know that?”

***

Abby’s phone vibrated. She let out a small groan, rolling over from where she was next to Sebastian in his bed. She felt a little tingle as she remembered their eventful last hour before falling asleep. _I have to remember to tell Petra I stayed the night if Dad asks._

> Sam: Have you checked on P

Abby sat up a little more now, feeling her headache pulse.

> Abby: just woke up. why? she ok?
> 
> Sam: dunno. she cried last night. we saw Alex and Haley going into her house.

“Yoba,” Abby groaned out loud.

“What’s going on?” Sebastian’s voice was scratchy, his eyes still shut.

> Abby: shit. I’ll check on her.
> 
> Sam: BTW.. check out how many likes I got on my story.

Abby’s curiosity got the best of her and she tapped on the instapic app. The first post she saw was a video of her and Petra kissing on a loop, bass thumping and loud whooping coming through her phone. “Oh, YOBA.” She noted the 262 views. 

Sebastian finally popped his head up and craned his neck to glance at her phone. “Oh, Yoba.” He laid back down. 

***

> Abby: You okay babe? Sam said you had an upsetting end to the night.

Petra had been lying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, sorting through her feelings. Last night she had been teary but now she was just annoyed. This was her fresh start, time to focus on herself. Why was she already crying over a guy?

> Petra: yeah, Sam was just sad that Penny left.
> 
> Abby: that’s not what I meant, P...

Petra took in a steadying breath. Of course Sam had reached out. Guys were always weird about crying. 

> Petra: I’m fine, really. it was beer tears
> 
> Abby: It wouldn’t be hard to understand you feeling upset about seeing them
> 
> Petra: I’m really okay. I promise.
> 
> Abby: ok <3
> 
> Abby: btw, I stayed at your house last night if anyone asks
> 
> Petra: of course. hope you had fun :P
> 
> Abby: um also, check Sam’s story.

Petra’s face flushed at the two of them kissing, the boomerang effect and glare of the multicolored lights giving the scene a seedy vibe. “Oh, Yoba.”

Petra glanced around her cabin, a bit worse for wear since last night. Her clothes were strewn about, and she had made a mess of her tiny kitchen making late night ramen. She peered at her reflection in the mirror over her dresser and saw a face with tear stains from her mascara and a rat’s nest of hair. “Yikes.”

She noticed a notification light up her phone. She picked it up from her bed quickly, her breath catching when she saw the name.

> Alex: Did you have a fun flower dance farm girl

Petra’s mind spun. He had to know yesterday was hard for her. But she had done such a good job of ignoring him for most of it, maybe it was best to keep up the charade. She thought back to seeing him heading into Haley’s and felt a little pang of hurt. She shoved the feeling away. Best play it cool. She stared at the blinking cursor for a moment.

> Petra: It was certainly an experience haha. congrats on your victory 

The “haha” softened it, right? Did her congrats sound sarcastic? Mercifully his response came quickly. 

> Alex: my reign is secure again!
> 
> Alex: ..congrats on going viral

Petra was terribly confused until she remembered Sam’s story. 

> Petra: Yoba, You saw that
> 
> Alex: Hell yeah, I did :P

Petra gritted her teeth. “Awesome.” 

She took a moment to pull herself together and stepped out onto her front porch. She noted with guilt that her crops were looking thirsty in the late spring sun.

She opened her mailbox absentmindedly and was surprised to find a colorful envelope loaded with stamps.

> _Petra,_
> 
> _We’re so very proud of you. We know you’re working hard and don’t have much time to write, but we’d love another update soon. We enclosed a little something for you._
> 
> _Love, Mom and Dad._

Petra’s mouth actually fell open at the 500 gold note she had in her hand. She could officially build her chicken coop. Her heart soared.

She looked lovingly at the handwriting. She would have to give them a longer update than last time. A lot had happened. She could tell them about her first harvest, the festivals, all about Abby, Sam, and Seb... 

Her mind went to Alex. She had to be careful. No more drunken tears. It was back to the original plan. This summer was going to be all about improving her farm. She shoved the gold note and the letter in her pocket and shut the mailbox authoritatively. 

_No crushes, no feelings._ Yoba, it was going to be a cruel summer.

***

Sebastian was laying half awake, trying to decide without exerting too much effort who his mother was talking to upstairs. Her tone had the kind of sweetness she usually reserved for Abby, but there was too much formality. 

He was almost ready to give up and roll over but a bright laugh sounded and gave it away.

 _What is Petra doing here?_ He laid there for a few more minutes and then his curiosity won out. He lumbered into the kitchen, his eyes barely open and his hair rumpled. Their chatter stopped abruptly. 

“Sebby, it’s 9:30! I didn’t expect to see you for hours!” Robin grinned. She turned to Petra. “He’s in his cave down there until at least noon most days.” 

Sebastian ignored his mother’s light teasing and sunk unceremoniously into a chair at the table, glancing at the plans sprawled out in front of them. She didn’t usually bring clients back here but he supposed Petra was different. He eyed the coffee they were drinking. “Can I have some of that?”

“Your mom’s building me a chicken coop,” Petra told him excitedly. Robin placed a mug in front of him. 

“It should only take me a few days,” Robin thought aloud, scanning over the papers in front of them, her mind running invisible calculations. “Let me go grab a few more blueprints from the shop and we’ll decide on a style.” She hurried out of the room. 

“That’s some real farming,” Sebastian said.

Petra smiled proudly. “It’s a big step for sure.” 

“You really should consider dangling that piece of hay out of your mouth like I suggested.”

Petra had the sort of melodious laugh that made any prior joke a bit more funny. Seb smiled briefly, but it faded when he remembered what Sam had shared. He considered not bringing it up, but he hadn’t had a lot of coffee yet and maybe wasn’t thinking completely rationally. “Are you doing okay?”

She hesitated like she wasn’t sure what he meant, but he knew she did. 

“It must have been shit to see them all over each other all day. You don’t deserve that.”

“It’s okay.” She said it softly, but convincingly. “I’m not sure why I got emotional. I don’t really have a right to be.”

“I don’t know about that.” Sebastian contemplated for a moment if he should say what he had told Sam. That he thought she needed to be honest with herself and with Alex, or it would get harder for her. Instead he said, “It’s a small town. It’s hard to ignore feelings.” 

She nodded slowly. They shared a moment in thought, staring into their coffees.

Robin came in then, her arms full of rolled up plans. “Petra, let’s head back to the shop. I have a few examples to show you, and then we’ll get started.” 

Petra stood up and gave him a smile. “See you Friday?”

“Of course.”

Sebastian was still staring into his coffee, considering going back to bed when he heard Maru come into the kitchen. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Maru adjusted her glasses, a nervous habit. What was she preparing to ask him?

“What did you mean before? She didn’t deserve seeing who together?”

Sebastian bristled. “Why were you eavesdropping?”

“Are her and Sam….?” she trailed, her eyes intense.

“What?” Sebastian wasn’t sure if he was more angry at the absurdness of that idea or the fact that she still hadn’t acknowledged listening in on them. “No, they’re just friends.”

Maru looked satisfied, or relieved, he wasn’t sure. “I thought so.”

“Why?” 

“Penny was telling me she thought Sam and Petra were something at the Saloon the other night, after the Flower Dance. I mean, she did join your crew fairly quickly, but I told her I didn’t see anything romantic in it.” She paused to see if Sebastian would offer more. 

He didn’t want to get into gossip with her. They might be half-siblings, but he did not go out of his way to bond with her, ever. Guilt nipped at him slightly, as it often did, but he dismissed the feeling. “Well, they’re not.”

“I don’t even think Penny believes they are, really,” Maru continued. “Harvey thinks she’s self-sabotaging. Finding ways to deny her feelings.” Sebastian always felt irked by the doctor and his borderline unprofessional friendship with Maru. She read the look on his face and changed the subject. “So… who _did_ you mean then?”

Sebastian hesitated. It wasn’t a secret, exactly, but it also didn’t feel like his news to tell. His mouth went in a line. 

Maru’s brow furrowed in thought as she pondered over the possible options. Her eyes widened suddenly. “Wait, Alex??” 

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement, sipping his coffee again.

Maru looked intrigued. “Huh.”

“I think they’ve hooked up a few times. But it’s not an official thing.”

“Do you think Haley knows?”

Sebastian shrugged. “I doubt it.”

“I mean, I know they’re not together, but.” Maru paused. 

Sebastian stood, realizing he was hitting his quota for socialization for the day well before noon.

“Wait, Seb?”

He looked over his shoulder.

“When Mom and Dad are gone for that forestry conference this weekend, I was thinking... maybe we could throw a party.”

“What?” he almost laughed. “A party? For who? Our four friends?”

“I don’t know, whoever wants to come,” she shrugged, smiling. “My birthday’s soon.”

“Demetrius would be pissed,” he countered.

“Dad won’t know.” Maru was younger than him and was still thrilled by the idea of alcohol and friends in a way he had adjusted to a while back. He did admittedly like the idea of being unencumbered by their mom and Demetrius, but he had something else in mind. Maybe a smoke out by the mountain, Abby could stay over..

“I don’t know.” He started to leave with his coffee, then glanced back over his shoulder. “Maybe.”

Maru smiled. 

***

Shane took a swig of his beer. The Saloon was empty enough tonight, probably because most of the town had been there the previous evening after the Flower Dance and things had been fairly debaucherous. Even the non-regulars were getting into it. Even Haley.

Shane shivered at the memory of how she had sat across from him at that very barstool he stared at now. He could remember it perfectly. She was drinking something fizzy through a straw and giving him that lingering eye contact as she sucked with her perfect full lips that made his throat go dry and his dick twitch. A moment later she was back on Alex’s arm, whispering something in his ear. 

They had been all over each other the entire day, of course, and he hated how much it stung. Alex beamed like a constant reminder of the kind of guy Haley should be with. He probably relished the attention from their win as much as she did, Shane thought bitterly.

Even before all that, just to tease him, Haley had given him this big, joyous hug after she was announced the winner. In front of everyone. Casual, like they were old friends. He had stiffened uncomfortably, but his cheeks had betrayed him and gone red. 

She was like an angel and a ghost haunting him all at once. He was thrilled whenever he saw her and absolutely dismayed at the same time. It was too small of a town not to run into each other, and he passed her house every Yoba-forsaken day. 

Shane set his empty glass down on the bar, staring into space. He had to resolve to himself that this was done. Whatever the fuck it was that “this” was, he had to have things go back to the way they were. When he could drink at the Saloon in peace. 

He left that night well before the bar closed, feeling angry and not drunk enough. He plodded down the cobblestone path to an unhappy beat, and then suddenly ahead of him, there she was.

Shane blinked once to be sure. Haley was standing out on the side of her house closest to the Saloon, almost like she had been waiting for him. She was never outside this time of night, ever. He came to a slow stop, his hands jammed in his pockets. 

“Hi,” she said softly. Her face was so pretty, it was cruel.

He just stared at her in disbelief. There was some fresh hell to be had, he was sure of it. “What do you want?” it was direct, emotionless.

“I was just waiting for Emily, she said she’d be walking home soon.”

His eyes narrowed. There was no way that was true. She was out here to mess with him. He thought about just walking on past her without another word, but for some reason he didn’t.

“Congrats on your win yesterday. Quite the accomplishment.” His voice was dripping with insincerity, more so than he had meant.

She tilted her head, a hand on her hip. “What’s your problem?”

“My problem?” He was whispering, but it felt like a yell. “What’s your problem? You can’t… text me that shit, and hug me in front of the whole fucking town, eye fuck me at the bar, and then go back to acting like I don’t exist when it’s convenient.”

She recoiled. “What are you talking about?” Her voice was fragile.

He did not want to play that game. “Just stop, alright? I don’t want you looking at me, I don’t want you sending me your selfies, don’t talk to me at festivals. Just go back to pretending I’m not there like you used to.”

She looked angry now, but she also seemed unsettled, a bit guilty even. She took a moment to form her words. “You’re a drunk, selfish asshole,” she spat.

“Yeah?” he felt a sharp pang of frustration. “You’re a selfish asshole too, but instead of alcohol you’re a fucking attention addict. Same difference. I abuse beer, but at least I don’t use people.” 

His words hung heavy in the air. She looked stunned at first, then her lips went into a line and her blue eyes were searing through him. He realized with a pang of worry that he had hit a sore spot.

“Go fuck yourself.” She turned on her heel.

He watched her disappear for a moment into the dark and felt his breath catch. _Shit._

“Haley-” He rounded the corner of her house just in time to hear her front door slam. 

Shane sat there staring for a moment. He hadn’t meant to hurt her feelings, not really. He had just been pissed, and kind of confused, and fucking drunk per usual. He couldn’t leave things like this. _Do something you dumbass._

He looked around. The last thing he needed was a neighbor to see him. He stood awkwardly, not on her steps, but off to the side. Texting.

> Shane: Come outside and talk to me.

He stared at the screen. A few dots appeared for a tantalizing second. Then nothing. He groaned silently.

> Shane: Haley I know you saw this. 
> 
> Shane: Please come out

He tensed when he heard voices. Willy was parting ways with Clint at the Saloon’s entrance, and soon he would make his way down to the beach and he’d be in view. Shane turned quickly and slid behind the other side of Haley’s house, waiting. His heart was pounding. 

_What the fuck am I doing?_ He shook his head. Shane wanted to go but his guilt was stopping him. Why couldn’t he have just said nothing to her and gone the fuck home?

The window he was next to was dark, but he could see a lamp was on in the one on the far right. He thought for a second. It couldn’t be Emily’s room, she wasn’t even home yet. 

He hadn’t thought it through but suddenly he was right next to it. He gave a soft knock.

All he could hear were the deafening crickets by this river. Then the window flew open so suddenly he startled.

“Get in here.” A hand grabbed his arm and he nearly whacked his head on the top of the window as he was being pulled in. He folded awkwardly, lifting his leg through and stumbling into a pink paradise. For a moment he was completely disoriented. His eyes came into focus and he saw Haley in front of him, her eyes stern. 

She shut the window behind him quickly. He stood there stunned. 

“Anyone could see you creeping out there,” she scolded. She was still angry, but not like before. 

He swallowed. “I know. Shit.” He hesitated. “I’m sorry I said that.”

She folded her arms, looking away from him slightly. 

“Really, Haley. I’m sorry.”

She didn’t respond for a moment. “You weren’t wrong.” There was a touch of sadness in her voice.

Shane raised his eyebrows. He was not ready for that response. 

“I know I’ve been confusing to you. And.. I do like attention,” she conceded with a small roll of her eyes, her arms still crossed. “You fucking called me out. I should admit it.”

Shane was stunned. “Shit.” He almost chuckled. He sat on her pink bed, rubbing his forehead, not exactly sure where to go from there. “Well. You called me out too. I’m definitely a selfish drunk asshole.”

“No you’re not.” She sat down next to him. “A selfish asshole doesn’t give someone flowers. Or tell them they’re gorgeous.” He felt his heart rate pick up. _So she did like that._

They sat in silence for a moment.

“You drive me kind of crazy, you know that?” he said. “I’m pretty sure you do.”

Haley bit her lip. He couldn’t help but stare at her delicate hands, her glittery nail polish.

She gazed up at him. “I’ll leave you alone, Shane. If that’s what you want.” She was so close to him now, her angelic face soft and sad. Her pink lips so tantalizingly close.

The words came out of him like someone else’s, low and harsh sounding. “You know what I want.” 

They stared into each other for a long second.

Suddenly her lips were on his in a harsh, needy kiss. Shane reached for her reflexively, one arm wrapping around her waist and his other hand grasping the back of her neck, pulling her close, her soft hair between his fingers. A soft moan escaped her that made him shiver. 

She was suddenly sliding onto his lap, facing him as they kissed. He darted his tongue between her full lips and relished the way she whimpered. He caressed her down the soft curve of her back to her hips, unsure if this was reality or some kind of fantastic fast-paced dream. 

She moved her kiss from his lips to his neck, sucking sharply, eliciting a deep moan from him. It felt incredible, but he also realized she was really using force. “Haley,” he breathed. “Fuck, don’t give me a hickey.”

She pulled back for a moment, her blue eyes combative and an inch away from his. “You really want me to stop?” 

“No,” he almost whimpered. She went back to his neck and he tensed, his whole body feeling electric and sensitive, his mind spinning.

They were kissing forcefully, slowly moving backwards so that he was almost on his back. She was tugging at the bottom of his shirt and he helped her whip it off over his head. He reached for the straps of her dress, and she slid them down quickly, a hot pink pushup bra underneath that made his breath catch and his legs feel weak.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” he practically whispered. She smiled at him with that sultry look she always had.

She straddled him again, gripping the back of his neck as if to hold him in place. She began to slowly writhe on top of him, thrusting needily on his rock hard erection. He let out a moan from her teasing. 

Shane was overcome with wanting her, with how much he wanted to give her pleasure. He grabbed her full hips and pulled her to him roughly. If she wanted attention, he would give her as much as she could handle.

“Tell me what you want, Haley.”

“Take off your pants,” she commanded him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned in the notes that the smut scenes will increase and that is true, I won't cut away next time! I'm really new to this so thanks for your kindness and support! 
> 
> And thanks for reading!


	6. Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the start of summer and there’s a lot of intrigue building..
> 
> Leah and Elliott discuss some gossip, Sam considers his next steps, ice cream, chickens, and news of a house party spreads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives: Leah, Haley, Sam, the farmer  
> Cameos: Elliott, Shane, Alex, Penny, Vincent, and Jas
> 
> -some casual references to smoking marijuana

“Quit checking out the doctor,” Leah admonished, smiling coyly.

“I was doing nothing of the sort,” Elliott replied, his glass of wine close to his lips, the glimmer in his eyes betraying him.

Leah gazed over to where Harvey was standing at the bar, chatting with Gus. For a man of medicine, he certainly seemed to enjoy an IPA. “Why don’t you talk to him?” she prodded, a bit of intrigue in her voice.

Elliott tutted. “The only thing I have to talk to that man about is my bad knee. I assure you we share nothing else in common to discuss. Least of all any romantic inclinations.”

Leah rested her head in her hand. “But his mustache.”

Elliott tilted his head, staring wistfully. “It is marvelous, I must say.” He perked up. “What’s this now?”

Leah followed his gaze to the farmer, who had just walked in with a bag on her shoulder, a white garment poking out of it. She handed it across the counter to Emily and they began chatting amicably.

“Returning the borrowed Flower Dance dress.” Elliot tapped his chin. “Now Leah, tell me why she would walk past Haley’s actual house, and opt instead to give this garment to her sister, another, say, five minute walk down the road?”

Leah raised an eyebrow. “Maybe she was coming from north of town.”

“But she wasn’t, was she.”

Leah took a sip of her wine. “No. She wasn’t.” They shared conspiratorial eye contact. 

“I was actually surprised, one might say... disappointed, at the lack of developments at the Flower Dance,” Elliott said ruefully. “I was promised a love triangle, and it was all so anticlimactic.”

“Maybe it’s over,” Leah replied with a touch of sadness, watching the farmer as she chatted with Emily at the bar. 

Elliott hummed. “I don’t think so. My heart tells me there will be more developments. Yoba, I hope we’re present for them.” He sipped his wine.

They returned the farmer’s friendly wave as she passed them, her boots leaving some mud as she strode across the floor. The door of the Saloon shut behind her.

“I just want the littlest bite of that ass,” Leah murmured under her breath.

Elliott gave her a look of amusement and mild judgement, but snapped to attention as Shane entered the bar. “Look sharp.”

Leah’s eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him pass their table, taking up his usual spot by the wall. “He’s late again.”

Elliott raised an eyebrow. “And clean shaven.” 

They watched him stoically for a few minutes. “He hasn’t even looked to order yet.” Leah whispered. “It’s like he’s not even here for the alcohol.”

They watched as he responded to a text on his phone, tapping out a reply. 

“Was that a smile?” Leah whispered. 

“That does it.” Elliott made a small huff. “He is most definitely getting laid.”

Leah looked about. “But who is it?” She gritted her teeth. “This has seriously been driving me crazy.”

“You really don’t think it’s…?” Elliott started again.

“I told you, that’s a definite no.” Leah waved a hand dismissively.

“Alright well, there aren’t many other options. Let’s think.” He began to rapid fire without much interest. “Maru. Penny. Abigail.”

“What if it’s totally unexpected. Like, he’s banging one of the moms,” Leah suggested. “It’s Pam.” 

“Certainly not,” Elliott scoffed.

“Maybe he’s on the other side of the spectrum? It’s Clint. It’s Willy.”

Elliott shook his head despondently.

“Maybe he’s in on the love triangle with Alex too. It’s a square.”

“As much as I appreciate the visual of Shane and Alex tangled together, I highly doubt that.”

Leah sighed. “We’ll figure it out eventually.”

Elliott narrowed his eyes, studying Shane returning his phone to his pocket. “We always do.”

***

Haley leaned against the counter of the ice cream stand like she had most days of every summer since whenever it was that Alex had started this gig. Years ago, definitely.

She always liked it because it was the perfect spot for people watching and gossip, and he let her sit under the umbrella when it got hot and she had countless free samples of course. Not that she often chose any flavor other than Pink Cake.

Today she felt distracted though. Shane had come over again last night. Her heart fluttered a little at the memory. 

Their meetups had all been so spontaneous and intense and incredibly hot. He was harsh and sexy in the best way, and she found herself playing back scenes in her head, flushing from just the echo of his moans.

Haley picked at her nails, deep in thought. It was thrilling to hear that little rap on her window right around the time the Saloon closed, but before Emily was due home. She wondered if it would happen again tonight.

They courteously waved to Elliott, who was passing by on his way to the library. 

“How many books do you think he reads a week?” Alex asked her, his brow furrowed.

“Who knows.”

“He always has such a big stack of them.” She saw Alex check on his supply of pomegranate twist, which was Elliott’s favorite, and would most likely be requested on his return trip home. 

“Sometimes I wish I read more.”

Haley squinted at him. “Huh?”

“You know, I have all those books in my room. I don’t really read.” His face was solemn. 

“You don’t need to read, you’re good-looking and athletic.” Haley went back to her nails. He seemed dissatisfied with this, but she went on. “What are you doing tonight?”

He started fumbling with the stacks of cones. “I don’t really know yet.”

“I want to do this new face mask,” she said absentmindedly. That wasn’t all she hoped to be doing. 

Haley imagined for a moment what Alex would say if she told him about Shane. She could drop it casually, perhaps. Like, _“Hey, guess who I started screwing out of the blue.”_

Alex didn’t get jealous very easily. That was one of his faults, for sure. When they would break up in high school she would tell him about new boys who were interested in her, and he would just shrug or be like, “okay” and then she’d pester him about it more and he’d be all, “why are you telling me that.” Like it was some mystery.

Of course now they had been just friends for awhile and she wasn’t after any reaction from him, so if she did mention going on date in Zuzu or seeing someone casually it was never a big deal. But this would be different. This was someone from town. Someone he actually knew and sort of hated.

It wouldn’t be jealousy really, but she pictured he’d be shocked, or judgmental, probably both. “ _Shane!? What? He’s a drunk asshole.”_

He was, too. She couldn’t stop thinking about him.

“You okay?”

Haley blinked. “Huh?”

“You were like, totally in a trance just now.” 

“Sorry. Thinking about shopping.” That sounded likely. She felt bad hiding this from him in a way, because he was her best friend. But she figured if she told him eventually, when she was ready, it was fine. She’d figure it out.

“I think it’s going to be a fun summer,” she told him.

Alex smiled back. “I do too.”

***

> Sam: dude. It’s the first day of summer. 
> 
> Seb: yeah exciting
> 
> Sam: wait why are you online already it’s like 10am
> 
> Seb: I don’t know. It’s been a trend this week.
> 
> Sam: maybe because the start of summer is magical. I can feel it in the air
> 
> Seb: sure
> 
> Sam: if you’re up now does this mean you and Abby will come over for band practice early?
> 
> Seb: …
> 
> Seb: no
> 
> Sam: we’re still raging at your place Friday right
> 
> Seb: I will be here, and will have stuff. If that’s what you mean.
> 
> Sam: so yes!

Sam was deep in thought as he pushed himself along on his skateboard, grinding the occasional railing, not really practicing so much as he was trying to clear his mind. He was thinking about seeing Penny again.

He had been content for a while to assume that she had been upset the night of the Flower Dance from seeing her mom drinking, but now he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something else, something having to do with him. He didn’t know what it was, but he was eager for the chance to make it right. 

This had sort of been their cycle for a long time. He and Penny always had a connection, and sometimes they would hang out alone together and it would even feel a little like a date. He’d walk her home, she’d hang on to his arm. They’d share heated eye contact. But they had never admitted their feelings, never kissed. He could think of a handful of times it had felt imminent. He thought back to the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies last year, or even the Saloon the other night. 

Sam felt an urgency well within him. He was pretty sure everyone who goes to any party ever has a secret hope about something unfolding. Friday was his chance to finally put it out there.

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized Haley was making her way down the path to her front door. He stopped his skateboard abruptly, hoping he hadn’t been visible when he was grinding his skateboard on the side of her house. Haley was equal parts hot as she was terrifying. He never tried to piss her off, but he succeeded a lot. 

To his surprise she gave him a smile. “Hi Sam. It’s finally summer, aren’t you so glad?”

“Uh, hey. Yeah! It’s awesome,” he replied. 

She started up her steps but then paused, turning his way. “I don’t care if you skateboard on the flower boxes, you know.”

“You don’t?” He blurted. “Not that I was,” he added quickly.

“Maybe I’m just feeling nice because you didn’t wake me up with that fucking guitar for once.” She had her hand on her hip but she looked amused. She turned and went inside with a flash of blonde curls.

Sam stood in a bit of shock. _What’s got her in such a good mood?_

He hopped back on his skateboard and pushed off again, letting his mind drift back to Penny. He hoped she was going to accept Maru’s invite. Maybe he should follow up, or would that seem pushy?

“Sam!”

Sam turned to see Petra making her way down the path from west of town. The last time he saw her she had been in tears on his front step. It had gutted him. He was relieved to see her usual carefree expression on her face.

He rolled up to her with an abrupt stop, kicking his skateboard up to catch it. “Hi, P!” They shared a hug. “How are you doing?” He dropped his voice lower. “I hated seeing you cry.” 

“I’m fine, thanks for being so nice to me. I seriously was just tipsy and in my feelings,” she shrugged, but he thought he could see a flicker of pain in her eyes. “I'm over it.”

He didn’t really believe that, but he didn’t get the chance to protest before she started pulling out a mason jar from her backpack with a red lid. He gasped. “Puh-LEASE tell me that’s more strawberry jam!!” 

Petra beamed proudly. “Give this to your mom, okay?” She handed him the jar.

Sam had polished off the last one in less than two days. His mom had been pissed. _Samson! That was for the whole family!_ Maybe he could hide this one? “This stuff is so good. Shit, I don’t have any gold though,” he patted his pockets. “Let me go inside-”

“No, it’s a gift!” She insisted, cutting him off. “I’m going to sell the rest to Pierre’s, but that one’s for you.”

“Thanks, P. You sure?” He grinned when she nodded. “Damn, it pays to know a farmer.”

“Have you heard from Penny at all?” Petra asked hesitantly, her light blue eyes concerned. 

Sam let out a small sigh. “Yeah, she came by this morning to pick up Vincent, and she seemed totally normal and sweet. Like nothing happened.” He shrugged. “I never know, that’s just how she is. Hot and cold.”

Petra nodded sadly. That reminded Sam of her own turmoil from that night. “Have you seen Alex since the Flower Dance?” he asked.

Petra shook her head. “We’ve texted a little, but that’s all.” She adjusted her backpack on her shoulders and changed the subject quickly. “Anyway, I have a lot to do. It’s the first day of summer, you know. Very busy time for a farmer.” She smiled and brushed her long ponytail behind her playfully. 

“We’ll still see you at Seb’s rager, right?” He asked. Farming was serious business, sure, but he needed her there. It was going to be a big night.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” she grinned, matching the mischief in his tone.

Sam blinked as a genius idea sparked suddenly. “Oh hey. The first day of summer.” Haley had gone home already, too. He gave Petra a serious look. “You know what, you should go towards the library.”

Petra furrowed her brow, clearly confused.

“You’ll like it. It’s a summer thing.” Sam let his skateboard drop to the cobblestone path. “Just trust me!” He flashed her a smile, pushing off and zooming away before she could question him.

***

Petra had so much to do, but her curiosity got the better of her. She was just crossing the bridge when she saw him.

Alex was perched behind a small stand with an umbrella by the river. It had been there during the spring as well, she was sure of it, but now it had a much more official look. 

She felt a flutter that danced from her stomach up to her throat, watching him lean back casually on his stool, his muscular arm bracing the counter so he didn’t tip, his handsome face gazing out thoughtfully over the river. 

The last time she had seen him was when he had been heading into Haley’s house. The memory of seeing them arm in arm still stung. She had to once again stop her thoughts from circling around what had happened between them that night. _It doesn’t matter. He can do what he wants. I don’t care._

She saw Alex straighten as the library door opened and Jas and Vincent bolted towards the stand, Penny power-walking after them. She could hear their excited chatter as they peered over the counter, pointing to different flavors on their tiptoes. 

Penny saw her first, looking up at her with a bright smile. “Hi, Petra.” Petra hadn’t seen Penny since she had left the Saloon the other night completely distraught. Whatever the reason, she seemed totally at ease now. She turned to Vincent and Jas sweetly. “Say hi, children.”

“Hi Miss Petra!” They chorused, visibly elated for the treat that awaited them. Alex was handing Vincent a large cone of what appeared to be grape ice cream, and Vincent’s eyes were as big as dinner plates in anticipation.

“Hi, farm girl.” Alex flashed her that intoxicating smile of his. She was trying not to pay attention to how his muscles filled out his t-shirt, silently cursing Sam for knowing exactly what he was doing in sending her here. 

“Wow, I had no idea Pelican Town had an ice cream stand. This could be dangerous.”

“It’s special for summer!” Jas squealed as Alex handed her what looked like a big scoop of gem berry swirl. 

“I figured they deserved a treat on the first day of the season,” Penny shrugged, taking a slurp of her own cone. “And me too, I guess.” Petra smiled.

Alex gestured to the impressive list. “Do you have a favorite? I try to keep everybody’s memorized.” She felt a wave of affection at how seriously he took his part-time profession. 

Petra bit her lip in thought for a moment. “Strawberry.”

He tapped a finger to his forehead as if physically committing it to memory. He pulled out a cone and put a generous scoop on top. 

Petra took it from him reverently. “Thanks...Yoba, this looks good.” Her first taste confirmed her suspicion.

“Vince, Jas, why don’t you two go eat your ice cream over on the bench?” Penny encouraged them sweetly. “Take some napkins!” she added quickly. 

Once they had scampered out of earshot, Penny turned back to Petra, a little of her typical shyness in her voice, a blush to her cheeks. “So, I’m sure you heard about Maru and Seb’s on Friday?”

Alex arched an eyebrow inquisitively from where he was forcing a lid back on an ice cream tub.

Petra nodded from behind her cone. “Seb sold it to me more as a chance for him and Sam to smoke by the mines. But I’ll be there,” she grinned. She couldn’t help but steal a quick glance at Alex to gauge his interest. They definitely had his attention. 

“Demetrius and Robin are away at a conference this weekend,” Penny explained to him. She smiled sweetly. “If you’re around you should come. Maru wanted me to spread the word.” 

Petra forced herself to keep her expression neutral and pleasant, when in reality she felt a weird mix of nerves and glee that he had just gotten the invite.

Alex looked contemplative, stealing a quick unreadable glance her way. “Uh..yeah, cool. I might stop by.” 

“Great.” Penny smiled. She did some mental math for a moment and then handed Alex some coins from her purse. “I’m sure we’ll be back again sometime this week. I keep them on a pretty easy schedule during the summer.”

“Miss Penny!” Vincent interrupted loudly from the bench. Petra noted that both children had nearly finished their ice cream already and were now digging in the soil. “We found a worm and it’s GIANT!”

Penny looked less than amused. “Do not touch that Vince!” She ordered. She smiled at them again, a little fatigue showing through. “Nice to see you both.”

“Good luck,” Alex laughed. She accepted his offering of a few more napkins gratefully.

“See you Friday,” Petra smiled. They waved as the trio headed back to the library.

It was just the two of them at the stand now. Alex’s eyes settled on her. “Didn’t know I was a successful part-time ice cream scooper, did you?” Petra couldn’t help but laugh at how he was leaning on the counter like a proud business owner, his eyebrow arched. 

“You’re full of surprises,” she replied playfully.

“The mayor asked me to do it a few summers back. It doesn’t exactly rake in the gold, but it has helped me get some savings going, you know, for when I go pro.” He pushed some auburn hair away from his eyes.

“Of course.” She felt annoyed with herself for finding his confidence so endearing. That reminded her. “Oh, how much do I owe you?”

“First one’s always free,” he assured her with a hand wave, his smile insinuating that he had totally made that up. “So a house party, huh?”

“That’s what I heard,” she shrugged, hoping she seemed nonchalant. “ I don’t know how many people you need before it qualifies as a true party, though.”

“In this town? Anything over three,” he quipped.

She let out an amused hum. She noted the time on the little digital clock by the register, feeling a pang of guilt for how behind she was in the day’s schedule already. “I better get back to work. The start of a new season is always really busy. Oh!" How had she not mentioned it yet? " And I’m almost ready for my next big farming project.” She paused for effect. “Chickens.”

“Chickens!” Alex let out an amused chuckle. “Damn, you’re making some serious farming moves.”

She nodded excitedly. “I just chatted with Marnie this morning. As soon as the coop is done I can pick up the baby chicks. Maybe even tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, huh.” Alex was leaning a bit towards her, his hand on the counter. She couldn’t help but feel the affection in his eyes. “Maybe I can see them sometime.” 

“I’d like that,” she almost purred, completely unintentionally. _Shit, stop flirting with him._ She shifted back to her heels, pretending she was interested in noticing Shane walking across the far bridge on his way to work, taking a slurp of her cone.

Petra made her exit and left the stand as blithely as she could with her heart racing in her chest. When she was a ways away, she sent Sam a quick text. 

> Petra: you’re very sneaky.

Her phone vibrated almost immediately. 

> Sam: :P 
> 
> Sam: So is he coming, or what?

She half smiled. 

> Petra. We’ll find out Friday..

Petra took in a breath as she neared Pierre’s. She was not going to fixate on whether Alex would show up to the party, she resolved to herself, munching the last bit of her cone. She’d have a great time with her friends, regardless.

Her brow furrowed. She was going to need a serious outfit, just in case.

***

Robin finished the coop the next morning, earlier than expected, and Abby had helped her paint it red with little white doors. It was officially ready and now it was time to fill it with new baby chicks. Her very first animals for the farm. 

Petra was plodding down to Marnie’s ranch at top speed. She had been thinking about names all night and couldn’t stop imagining herself spreading feed in the mornings in the sunshine, her baby chicks peeping happily. She let out an accomplished sigh.

Petra turned the corner by the silo and could see a few young cows grazing contentedly in their pasture. She skipped up the steps and knocked enthusiastically on the door.

Petra’s mind started to wander as she waited. It had been more than a few minutes. She knocked again. It wasn’t that early. Should she have called first?

Suddenly, the door opened abruptly, and an angry Shane was there glowering at her. Petra startled.

“What do you want?”

“Oh. Um, hi Shane. Is Marnie here?”

“She’s not.” He looked more than in a hurry to be rid of her.

Petra’s face fell. “Oh, I see.”

“What do you want?” he repeated. She could see the stubble on his face and the plaid pajama pants he hadn’t changed out of.

“I was just... supposed to be getting chickens today. Baby chicks.” 

To her surprise, his look softened slightly. “You built a coop?” his eyes studied her.

“Yeah. It’s only just ready today. I mentioned getting chickens soon to Marnie, but I didn’t give her an exact time. Maybe I should have called first?” she shifted uneasily.

“Nah, not your fault. She’s never really reliably in her shop. I never know when she’s home.” he actually opened the door a bit wider, leaning against the door frame. Petra was speechless from his sudden attitude shift. “What are you thinking? White chickens? Brown?”

“I was just going to see whatever she had,” Petra said, wondering if she sounded ignorant or unprepared. “Maybe both, if I could pick?”

“Is the coop nice? I hope you’ll be giving them a lot of free space to roam out there. They’re good chickens and they deserve to be happy.” His face was stern.

“Oh definitely… lots of room.” Petra had no idea he was so serious about chickens. She had never actually had a real conversation with him at all, before this. And of course there was the debacle at the Saloon.

He looked thoughtful. “She’ll be home later today. I’ll bring the chicks myself, if you trust me to pick them.” 

“Sure!” Petra was happy. “If you don’t mind, I mean.” She smiled. “Thanks Shane.”

As she was turning to leave, he suddenly called out. “Hey.” She spun back around.

“Do you grow sunflowers?”

Petra hesitated. “Um, no, not yet. They’re a summer and fall crop. Summer seeds just came out, but I was thinking of growing some.”

“Never mind.” He looked uncomfortable. “The chickens… like the seeds.”

“Oh.” she said. “Cool.” She had the awkward realization that Alex said that a lot to almost anything, and now she was doing it.

The door shut abruptly without a goodbye. 

***

Haley was paging through some prints from the Flower Dance when her phone buzzed beside her. She set down the photo she was looking at on her desk and smiled when she saw the name. 

Sometimes Shane sent her selfies, over the top, dramatically unattractive ones, where he gave himself multiple chins or was posing with a chicken. They made her crack up, and she had even reciprocated with a few back that would be more embarrassing if they got leaked than her semi-nude ones. Much more embarrassing, actually.

This was just a message though.

> Shane: If I went to a party later, would you want to stop by

Haley blinked. A party? He had to be talking about somewhere in the city. She felt a little twinge of excitement, but then also fatigue when she thought about trying to get there. It was a whole thing. She bit her lip and tapped out a response.

> Haley: IDK maybe. Where is it?
> 
> Shane: Just up the mountain

Haley’s brow furrowed. Did he mean the mines? She and Alex used to drink up there before they were 21 a few times but that seemed weird. Either that or..

> Shane: Demetrius and Robin are away

_Ah._ That meant Sebastian was hosting people, or maybe Maru, probably both. She wasn’t particularly interested in hanging out with that crew ever. Sebastian was always gloomy and weird and she always felt like Abby was judging her. Sam was loud. Probably the farmer would be there then, who she still didn’t really know well but seemed nice enough, a fashion travesty though she was.

Her sister would probably be going, she realized. Emily always wanted her to do more things with people from town. And with her.

> Haley: Not sure. Text me when you go

Best to be noncommittal. She’d keep it open, but she probably wouldn’t go.

Haley frowned, taking a glance towards her closet. She was going to need to plan a serious outfit, just in case. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why isn't Marnie ever in her shop, for real though?
> 
> So the next chapter is shaping up to be a long one and have a lot of drama. Like any good house party, of course. And getting close to the full length and explicit smut scenes!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Epic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house party uncovers a few secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives- Abby, Sam, the farmer, and Haley  
> Sebastian, Maru, Penny, Alex, Shane, and Emily are all in attendance
> 
> A few warnings: some references to casual marijuana use and explicit sexual content.
> 
> This is a longer chapter than usual, but I just felt like the whole party needed to be in it! (and some of the aftermath as well..)

> Sam: tonight at 7. epic rager at Seb’s
> 
> Sam: are you guys in?
> 
> Abby: I don’t think Petra can tear herself away from her new chickens
> 
> Petra: She’s right, I love them
> 
> Sam: P, you’re coming
> 
> Petra: I have to protect them from the bears
> 
> Sam: There are no bears, get your ass over here
> 
> Petra: I’ll be there Sam
> 
> Seb: There are totally bears
> 
> Abby: Who else is actually coming? Like is this just Friday night at the Saloon but in Seb’s basement
> 
> Sam: No!
> 
> Seb: That’s incredibly likely.
> 
> Sam: Maru, and I think Penny is coming. I asked Shane at work and he was gonna ask Emily. 
> 
> Sam: P you have to text Mullner.
> 
> Petra: oh yoba
> 
> Abby: don’t worry. I’ll help you craft something perfect
> 
> Sam: work your magic Abs
> 
> Seb: oh yoba
> 
> Petra: Abby will you come over before?
> 
> Abby: practically there already 
> 
> Sam: wait P you probably have Leah’s number too right :P
> 
> Petra: lol

Abby and Petra made their way down Sebastian’s basement steps, carrying a bottle of liquor and a stack of plastic cups. They had spent way too long chatting and getting ready at Petra’s farmhouse, which was one of Abby’s favorite places to be now. They had gotten more than a few texts from Sam urging them to hurry up.

Abby had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the scene in Sebastian’s room. Sebastian and Sam were both bustling about, cleaning and preparing for the night like busy chefs in a kitchen. 

“You’re here!” Sam said excitedly. He gave the table that was usually reserved for the Solarion Chronicles one last squirt of cleaner and rubbed it furiously in a circle. “Everything’s almost ready.”

Abby shared an amused look with Petra. Both of them have been fairly sure the night could easily just be the four of them and maybe Maru. This level of preparation seemed excessive.

“Should I bring the snacks down here, or keep them in the kitchen?” Sebastian fretted under his breath. This time Abby couldn’t stifle her laugh. 

“You’re being such cute hosts,” Petra cooed.

“We haven’t thrown a party since that time we got busted by Demetrius in like, 10th grade. I can’t even remember the last time I played beer pong,” Sam said. He looked lost in thought for a moment. “Oh!” Suddenly he shoved his phone into Abby’s face, too close for her to read. “Look at this, Abs.” Abby pulled his phone back to a viewable distance.

> Sam: hey will I see you tonight at Sebs?  
> Penny: definitely <3

“Ooo!” She gave his arm a congratulatory squeeze.

“Did you see the emoji?” Sam said excitedly. He turned the phone for Petra to see.

“Aw, Sam,” she put a hand on her heart emphatically.

“Did you text Alex?” he asked her, shoving his phone back in his pocket. 

Petra looked hesitant. “Not yet. I know he knows about the party already. I didn’t want to be… smothering.” She looked pained by the idea.

“I can help you when it’s time,” Abby assured her. Petra gave her an appreciative smile. 

Abby hadn’t voiced this to her best friend yet, but she was totally shipping her and Alex as a more serious couple and this night seemed rife with opportunity. The Flower Dance had ended in tears... but tonight? She had another bodily fluid in mind. 

“Why do you have that creepy look on your face?” 

Abby startled. Sebastian had a way of skulking by without detection. 

“I’m scheming,” Abby replied. She looked across the room to where Petra was helping Sam set up beer pong, surveying her work with pride. She had styled her friend impeccably, if she said so herself. Tight skirt, edgy makeup, sleek, straight hair. “She looks fucking hot, right?”

Sebastian hummed. “Sure, if you’re into a non-alternative kind of vibe.” 

Abby gave him a sultry look, dropping her voice lower. “Oh. Alternative. Is that what you're into?”

“Maybe.”

“You trying to corner someone in your basement tonight?” she bit her lip playfully.

“Have to see my prospects.” He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. “Someone’s already in the running though.” She savored the look on his face. 

Suddenly they heard the muffled ding of Robin’s carpentry shop door and Maru excitedly greet someone upstairs. Abby shared a smile with Sam. “Penny’s here.”

An hour or so later Emily and Shane had showed up with a bunch of beer that had been somewhat forgotten about in the storage room at the Saloon. It had questionable expiration, but it was free. They had music on loud and the beer pong table was heating up.

Abby and Petra were spectating against the wall, trying to craft a text to Alex. “Alright, let’s do this. We need something cheeky, but not desperate,” Abby said, confronting the blinking cursor. 

“Hey, Alex!” Sam sang in an unnaturally high octave, appearing out of nowhere. “Come to the party and I’ll show you my chickens!” 

“You’re not helpful!” Abby scolded him with an amused shove, making beer slosh out of his red cup. “And quit trying to make farming sexual!” 

Petra laughed, but the joy on her face faded quickly. “I don’t know, Abby. I don’t think I can do this.” She bit her lip nervously.

“What do you mean?”

They ducked as a beer-soaked ball ricocheted off the wall above them. “I don’t want to ask him to come, if he doesn’t want to come.”

“Oh, he wants to _come_ , alright!” 

“SAM!”

Petra continued after Abby had efficiently body-checked Sam out of their vicinity. “You know what I was saying earlier, about not wanting to fixate on whether he shows up tonight?”

Abby nodded. It made sense. “You don’t want his answer to make or break your night,” she reasoned.

“Right,” Petra nodded. “I figure, if I don’t text him, I don’t need to wait for an answer. I can just go about my business, and not think about it.” 

Abby tried to hide her smile. Denial was only going to work so long. “I get how you don’t want to admit having feelings for him, Petra. I do. I ignored how I felt about Sebastian for years.” They glanced across to where he was standing by the beer pong table. He caught them looking and raised his eyebrows with nervous curiosity. Abby turned back to her. “Would it really be so bad to acknowledge it?” 

Her face hardened. “Yes. It would. I’d be completely and totally...” she searched for the word.

“Fucked,” Abby finished for her.

Petra sighed. “Yeah. Fucked.”

“Like literally, fucked.” Abby snickered.

Petra flushed pink.

Abby cleared her throat. “Sorry.” Although she noted Petra didn’t exactly counter the statement. ”So, to be clear, we’re not texting him?”

Petra shook her head, taking one last glance at her phone and then pocketing it. “No. We’re not.” She looked determined. “If he comes, that’s fine. But I’ll be fine if he doesn’t come. That’s why I don’t need to text him.”

“Okay.” Abby nodded. “Confusing, but okay.”

Petra took a resolute sip of her beer.

Abby smiled when she saw who was coming down the stairs. “But, if he did come, you’re fine, right?”

Petra looked confused, then hopeful, and spun around just as Alex came through the doorway behind her. He was surveying the scene with interest, and then his green eyes lit up when he saw her.

For how quick it was, Abby marveled at how much sexual tension lingered in their hug hello. She caught Sebastian’s eye from where he was standing at the table and they shared a knowing look.

Petra took a moment as Alex was being received by the guests to turn to her and mutter under her breath, “Yeah, I’m fucked.”

***

“You will NEVER make this.” Abby was waving her hands over the final remaining cup like she was doing a weird spell.

Sam clenched his teeth. He and Alex were playing Sebastian and Abby in a triple overtime. Even though he hadn’t played drinking games in ages, he had made some solid shots and a few key ones when it counted. Alex was competitive and serious about their play, and they had notched a series of victories thus far. Seb and Abby had proven to be worthy opponents, but they weren't about to give up their dynasty on the table yet. 

“Dude, this is your shot,” Alex coached him as Sam lined up and closed one eye. “This is all you.” 

Sam let the momentousness sink in for a minute. This might just be what the epicness of the party hinged on. Sinking this shot. The audience braced, every set of eyes on him. He glanced at Penny for a brief second from where she was perched on the edge of Sebastian’s bed, her expression hopeful.

He took a breath, and released. 

Sam had barely processed the satisfying plink into the final cup before the onlookers were erupting into cheers and he was being shoved victoriously. 

“You fucking did it!!” Alex had him in a rather painful headlock but Sam was too elated to mind. Abby and Sebastian looked reluctantly bemused as they shared a drink of the last cup. 

Sam raised his arms victoriously and let out a loud victory whoop. He caught Penny’s eye from where she and Maru were spectating and grinned. 

Alex slapped his back. “Nice man.” He hiccuped. Sam noticed his eyes follow Petra, who was headed upstairs with Abby now. “ Want to take a break? I doubt anyone else would dare to take us on anyway.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Sebastian gave him a look that Sam knew meant it was a good time to head outside for a smoke. 

Sam hesitated. He motioned him on with a chin raise to let him know he’d meet him up there later. Sebastian nodded, shifting his eyes quickly over to Penny. It was one of those moments Sam was grateful they had been friends long enough to have a full conversation solely with body language.

Sam took in a breath. His stomach churned a little, but this was his time. He knew it.

“Hey, Penny.” Sam collected himself for a beat. “Maybe we can chat outside?”

Maru straightened beside her, her eyes darting to catch a quick glance at her friend. Penny seemed a little nervous, but nodded. “Of course, Sam.” 

They went out to the front door of the house and sat on the front step, where a light was attracting mosquitoes. He noticed a bat flitting above them briefly and then disappear into the darkness.

Sam hadn’t thought this would be so difficult. But everything with Penny was higher stakes. He had to get this right.

“You uh...having a good night?” 

“Yes, for sure.” Her voice was soft. She had kept her hair down tonight, something she rarely did. He liked it. 

“I just wanted you to know that,” he took in a breath. _Shit, just say it Sam_. “I’ve been meaning to say..” He forced himself to look her in the eye. 

It came spilling out. “I really like you. I’ve always really liked you. And if I did anything to upset you the other night after the Flower Dance, I’m really sorry, and-”

“Sam.” 

Sam looked up as she put her hands on his arm. “I really like you too. And you shouldn’t be apologizing to me. I should be saying sorry to you.” Her face was stricken with guilt.

“Huh?” he responded, for no other reason other than he really wanted her to elaborate.

He couldn’t help but notice how cute her freckles were. “I shouldn’t have left you that night so suddenly without an explanation.”

Sam figured he should just put it out there. “Was it because of your mom?”

“Not exactly.” Her green eyes looked out towards the woods as she framed her thinking. “I didn’t like that my mom was there, sure. But I also convinced myself that you and Petra had something.” She looked back up at him, her expression uneasy.

“Petra?” He said her name like he had never heard of her in his life. At least he tried to. He hadn’t considered that to be the reason for even a second, and now he was reeling. “We’re totally just friends.” Sam’s throat felt tight. It suddenly dawned on him that he had shot that video of her and Abby right in front of Penny, which at the time had been an impulsive reaction to something hot and now felt totally incriminating. _Thinking with my damn crotch again..._

“I know you don’t, Sam. It’s okay. I just felt nervous because she seemed to get close with you so quickly.” Her brow furrowed. “You and I have known each other for so long, and we’ve never… “ she trailed. “She was just in your inner circle so fast. I guess I was jealous.”

“Oh.” Sam felt his cheeks flush. “Penny, you’ve been my friend forever. I mean, Petra’s a sweetheart, don’t get me wrong, but she’s not...you.” The relief in Penny’s expression nearly melted him. 

“I know, it was silly. And then Maru told me about her and Alex, and I realized I was just really reading into things.” She smiled. Sam felt relief wash over him. 

They sat in poignant silence for a moment.

“I was really sad you left,” he said.

“You were?” Penny looked up at him.

“Yeah.” He wasn’t sure if it was a risky move, but he leaned a little closer.

“Sam...” Her green eyes studied him for a moment. “I always hoped you felt the same, but I wasn’t sure,” she said softly.

Sam put his hand through her hair and pulled her into a kiss. His heart raced to experience a moment he had thought about so many times, her soft lips even sweeter than he had imagined.

They pulled back for a moment, smiling. Sam looked to his left. “Come with me.”

***

Petra was waiting for her next turn on the table now that Emily and Maru had become the team to beat. She had made her way into the kitchen to see if she could find another opener, since the bottles from the Saloon weren’t twist-off. She was surprised to see Shane standing there, filling his own cup.

“Hey, it’s the farmer. How are your chickens?” he asked with a brief glance her way.

She smiled, thinking back to when he had arrived with them a few days earlier in a little mesh hutch, the little fluffy chicks spastically peeping inside. Shane had been perfectly pleasant then, conversational even. She was hoping to build on that good will a bit tonight. “They’re doing great, so far. They’ve gotten so much bigger already.” 

He nodded. “They’ll be laying eggs before you know it.”

Petra’s mind fumbled for a way to keep the positive vibes going. Her go to for charming people here was gifts, always gifts. “I’m growing some sunflowers now,” she offered, a bit too eagerly. “They’ll take a little while to be ready, but I’m happy to bring some over for your chickens.” She ignored the lingering thought that her wallet would benefit from fewer unsolicited gifts to the townsfolk. 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” he confirmed. He had an expression on his face that was almost close to a smile. Petra felt a victorious tingle in her heart. 

“Farm Girl!” Alex’s voice suddenly bellowed from down the hall. “You’re up!”

Shane’s amiability morphed into a judgmental look. “Don’t tell me you’re still clogging up hallways with that guy.” 

Petra hesitated, unable to think of a response that wouldn’t be a straight out lie or certain to piss him off.

He knew already. “Unbelievable,” he muttered under his breath.

She felt a spark of anger. “Why do you care? Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Oh, right,” he jeered. “You straddle him in the middle of the Saloon, but it’s no one’s business.”

She sucked in a small breath, incredulous at his gumption. “How-”

“It pisses me off,” his voice was suddenly low and harsh, his dark eyes peering into hers, “that guys like that don’t have to try. He’s a cocky prick, and you eat it up.”

Petra let out a short offended breath. She wasn’t sure if she was more insulted for Alex, or herself, and the worst part was that any decent comeback she could think of probably wouldn’t form for another few hours, she was sure of it. 

“You don’t know him,” she mustered, her tone as venomous as she could make it.

“Yeah?” he was suddenly very close to her. “Do _you_?” 

"Everything cool in here?” Alex’s defensive expression made it evident that he was sure that it was not, in fact, cool. 

Petra broke Shane’s gaze and grabbed Alex’s arm. “Everything’s great.” She tugged him towards the doorway.

Shane scowled. Alex huffed and loomed like he wanted to continue the conversation but settled for a threatening stare down as they left the kitchen.

Petra hurried down the hallway, her heart racing. _What the fuck is his problem?_

“What the fuck is his problem?” Alex asked her. “Are you good?”

“I’m fine,” she glanced over her shoulder to be sure he was no longer in earshot. “I thought I was making progress with him, with the chickens. But he’s just..”

“An asshole,” Alex finished. “I don’t like how he was looking at you.” 

Petra’s anger thawed slightly. Was he jealous? “He’s just drunk. And mean.”

“Be careful around him, okay?” His expression was gruff. They had stopped by the entrance of Demetrius’ lab now. He put a protective hand on the small of her back. Some muffled cheers sounded from downstairs.

“He really does have something against you,” she puzzled aloud.

“He doesn’t even know me,” Alex protested.

“Well.” Petra bit her lip, letting a small smile slip. “He did say that you’re a cocky prick.”

Alex let out a small huff, softening. “Well, then he knows me a little bit.”

Petra felt an affection for him simmer that she couldn't suppress. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gazed down at her. “He also said that I…” she paused for effect. “Eat it up”.”

Alex was full on smirking now, his eyes lidded. “Is that right?”

“Uh huh.” She leaned towards him and his lips met hers. They kissed earnestly as he squeezed her tightly. 

The front door to Robin’s carpentry shop down the hall suddenly opened with a happy chime, and a familiar voice sounded that made both of them go rigid. They shared shocked eye contact for a split second until Alex looked to his right and pulled her into Demetrius’ lab in an instant.

They shut the door, both of them tense.

Alex looked at his phone, confused. “She didn’t text me. And I didn’t text her. I don’t even know how she knew about this.”

“Maybe Emily told her?” Petra whispered. She felt weird being in the dark lab, the equipment looming around them, but now she felt even weirder about the prospect of going back into the party.

“Maybe..? But she still would’ve texted me, at least.” His face was puzzled.

Petra knew she never did anything social without him. Everything about seeing her was going to be uncomfortable. Did she know about them? “We could leave out of the garage,” Petra offered.

Alex hesitated. “Are you sure you’re ready to go?”

Petra thought for a moment. It was late anyway, and she couldn’t see anything positive unfolding if she stayed. She’d text Abby. “I’m sure. If you are.”

Alex nodded. “I don’t know what I would even say to her. I’m sure.”

They snuck through the lab, out the side door, and into the dark garage where Sebastian’s motorcycle was gleaming in the moonlight streaming in from outside. Alex flicked on the light and they heard a shriek, which made them both scream. 

Penny and Sam were tangled together by a metal storage shelf, Sam shirtless and Penny’s top visibly unbuttoned. Her hands jolted away from Sam to cover herself. 

“Oh Yoba, Sam, you scared me!” Petra gasped. “Sorry, Penny. Sorry you guys,” she fumbled over her words, wrestling with a very confusing mixture of excitement for Sam and embarrassment. Penny was somewhat in shock, still covering her chest. Sam was just beaming them a content, drunken smile. 

“Don't mind us, we're just on our way out," Alex assured them, clearly also in support of what was happening. 

Sam looked like he was about to ask why they were going, but Petra caught his gaze and mouthed “Ha-ley”, jutting her thumb back towards the party. Sam’s brow furrowed in surprise. “Shit. Yeah no worries guys, doors that way. See you,”

Penny smiled shyly. “Yeah, see you.” She turned back to Sam’s gaze. Petra felt her heart warm. 

They slipped out into the dark night.

  
  


***

“You fucking came.” Shane looked like he was in disbelief, staring at her. Haley couldn’t help but feel warmed through. The nerves that had been firing on her walk up had vanished. 

“You asked me to,” she offered casually. He walked over to her and pulled her into a brief hug.

“You look…” he looked her up and down. Haley had put on too many outfits not to feel confident in the end result, a tight tank top and flowy skirt. “Fucking hot.” 

She smiled.

“Uh. I’m kind of drunk,” Shane admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I figured,” she said.

“And high.”

“Is that so?” Haley laughed.

Footsteps sounded in the hall behind them. They moved apart subtly.

“Haley!?” her sister’s voice was stunned and delighted. “What are you doing here?”

“You invited me didn’t you?” Haley couldn’t help but sound a little combative when she had meant to sound casual.

“Sure, I just. You never come to anything!” She smiled, looking at Shane to back her up. He did a sort of noncommittal shrug. 

Emily grabbed a few beers from the fridge. “Everyone kind of scattered all over, but I was going to bring these out to the campfire if you want to join.” Haley felt some guilt simmer that her sister must think she was mainly there for her.

They followed Emily down the hallway back outside to where people were circled around a campfire by Linus’ tent of all places. Haley stopped in her tracks. “What the…?”

“It’s cool,” Emily told her. “He actually smoked with us before. Now he’s passed out in there.” She giggled.

Haley shook her head. This is why she didn’t go to parties in this town. 

Maru, Abby, and Sebastian were there chatting. “Oh! Hi Haley!” Maru greeted her excitedly. Her eyes had sort of that happy drunk glaze to them.

Sebastian and Abby both stopped talking abruptly to look at her. Haley felt a sting of annoyance. She didn’t come to things a lot, and maybe they weren’t friends, but she had been invited. _They don’t have to be fucking weird about it._

“Did you want one?” Shane asked, handing her a beer as they sat down.

Haley didn’t like beer very much, but this night was already unconventional. She took one from him and cracked it openly loudly.

Shane almost laughed. “That’s a girl.”

She took a swig. “This tastes like watery piss.” 

“No, it’s Watery Piss _Light_. A fraction of the calories.” Haley hated herself for laughing. 

Sam and Penny walked up at that moment, saying something about the lake and seeing frogs. Haley took a moment to take in the stars and the shadows dancing against the rocks from the campfire. She always loved the campfire they had on the beach after the Luau. It had never really occurred to her that there could be a spontaneous, non-festival one. 

“Not that many people for a party,” she said to Emily.

“Some people left already. You came pretty late,” she reasoned.

This was true. Partly she had wanted to make a late entrance, but also it had taken her forever to choose an outfit and then emotionally commit to going. She had been very close to turning back home at several points, especially when she walked by Alex’s house and felt nervous he might look out at that exact moment. She felt a small pang of guilt. 

“You missed Alex,” Shane said casually.

Haley’s stomach dropped at his name, as if he had read her thoughts. “What?”

“I think he left already.” 

Haley’s mind whirred to make sense of what he was saying. “Alex was here?”

“Didn’t he tell you? I thought you were BFFs.” Shane couldn’t hide the slight mockery in the word.

Haley felt like everything was in slow motion for a second. Alex went to this party without her? Without even letting her know? Who the hell was he hanging out with, fucking Seb?

She didn’t want to let on that she was having a small freak out. She focused on a singular stick burning in the fire. She took a big chug of her beer.

Shane and Emily had moved on in conversation, but she was in a trance, trying to imagine Alex deciding purposefully not to tell her about this party. They had texted earlier about something or other and he hadn’t said a word about tonight. 

Of course, she had done the same. But that was different. She was going to tell him, eventually. Her stomach felt like it was in a knot. She took another swig. 

“Easy there, tiger. I don’t think you have the stamina for that speed of drinking,” Shane teased her. 

Haley thought for a second. “Want to go walk by the lake?”

Shane blinked. “Uh, sure.”

They grabbed two fresh beers and headed for the gravelly path that lead to the mountain lake. The moon was bright but it was still fairly dark. Once they were far enough away to be obscured, she touched Shane’s arm.

“Are you trying to get me alone?” he teased.

“I forgot I hate parties.”

“It’s not so bad, is it? Have a drink.”

Haley took a sip of the can he offered her. She coughed. “You know, this watery piss is growing on me.”

Shane chuckled. “Quit trying to butter me up.”

Haley looked at his rugged face, obscured in the dark. She leaned in, and kissed him. He tasted like the beer, but somehow she liked that. Shane let out a small hum. She slipped in a tongue for good measure.

He wrapped his arms around her. Part of her was ready to go full on makeout with him, but in the back of her mind something was buzzing. He had to be wrong before.

She pulled back. “Are you sure Alex was actually here?”

Shane looked completely confused. “What?”

“It’s just bothering me, he didn’t tell me he was coming. I don’t think he would have randomly showed up at this party.” She pulled away from him slightly.

“What do you mean? You did.”

Haley frowned. She could tell Shane was irritated and even maybe a little hurt that she had stopped kissing him to discuss this, but she was stuck on it. “I don’t think he would have showed up here without letting me know.”

Shane sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you, he was here. I saw him with my own eyes.” Haley must have looked unsatisfied with that, because he offered a casual suspicion. “He’s probably still after the fucking farmer.”

Haley blinked.

“Just text him and ask,” Shane continued, completely unaware she was spiraling. “I thought you were like, super tight with him.”

“After who?” Haley’s heart was in her throat.

“What?” Shane seemed daunted by the tone of her voice.

“What’d you say about the farmer?”

“He probably showed up for her.” Shane said again, cautiously.

Haley felt like she couldn’t breathe. “Wait. What the fuck are you talking about?”

Shane’s brow furrowed in what seemed like a mixture of disbelief and confusion. “He’s been after her for like a month. I’ve seen them all over each other at the Saloon.” He hesitated at her reaction. “And I’m pretty sure they left together tonight.” 

Haley tried to let this process. A month? Before the Flower Dance? Right around the time… She shook her head. “That’s not possible.” 

“Look, I don’t know why he wouldn’t say anything, but I’m telling you they’ve been hooking up.”

She felt furious, and worse, she felt stupid.

“I know you think he’s this perfect guy, but he’s like every other asshole jock and follows his dick around. It’s not surprising.”

Haley’s beer suddenly dropped to the ground with a thud, its contents spilling out onto the grass. She turned and sped towards the path that led into town, her blond hair whipping behind her.

“Haley!”

She couldn’t talk about it anymore. Her only friend in this town had been completely lying to her for a month. If he wanted to bang the farmer, fine, whatever. What, did he not think she could handle that? She was seething.

It didn’t help that she had been lying to Alex too. She knew that. But this thing with Shane was different. Was it different?

 _Shit._ Haley realized she was starting to cry. As she got near the path that led to town, she heard Emily’s voice behind her. 

“Haley! What’s wrong? Are you leaving already?”

Haley whirled around, her voice fiery. “Did you know?”

Emily stopped in her tracks, her face confused. 

“Did you know about Alex and…... fuck!” Haley cursed. “What the fuck is her name!?”

Emily’s voice was soft and serious. “Petra.”

Haley’s eyes narrowed. “You knew.”

“I didn’t know if it was my place to say anything, Haley. You aren’t together, it’s not like he was cheating.”

“But you just let me walk around in the dark? Like some fucking asshole? He’s my best friend!”

Emily looked pained. She took in a breath and looked away for a brief moment like she was deciding if she should say something. Her voice was harsh when she spoke. 

“So you told him about Shane, then?”

Haley’s breath caught and her cheeks burned. She couldn’t form a word looking at her sister’s judgmental expression.

“I thought so.” Emily turned back towards the mountain. 

***

Petra and Alex were half walking, half running along the dark path through the mountains towards her farmhouse, feeling a rush of adrenaline. 

“It’s so dark and creepy, do you come this way at night a lot?” Alex asked. 

“Honestly,” Petra huffed, “No. I always get so tired from farming, I go to bed absurdly early, like almost before dark sometimes. It does get pretty scary around here at night.” She thought about her first few nights when she had been so freaked out to be in the farmhouse alone she had slept with all the lights on and _Living off the Land_ playing on repeat.

They both let out a scream as a huge owl suddenly flapped above their heads, freezing in their tracks and ducking. 

“Sweet Yoba!” Alex exclaimed. Petra laughed but he was clinging to her, horrified.

Their shoes were noisy on the wooden steps. Petra turned to look at him before she opened the door, her face a little hesitant. “Do you want to come in?”

Alex almost laughed at the absurdness of that question. “Yeah, I do.” She felt her heart flutter.

She led him into her farmhouse by the hand, flicking on the light. “Sorry it’s sort of messy..” She knew there were the remnants of cocktails she and Abby were making earlier in the kitchen, some clothes piled on the couch.

He was much too engrossed in staring at her, his hands pulling her to him by her hips. She felt her body ignite at his touch. She pressed her lips to his, her mind already spinning over what was about to unfold. 

They stumbled over to her couch tangled together, still kissing, her top coming off somewhere in the process. Her body was on fire for him and her mind was racing. Here in her farmhouse, there would be no interruptions this time. She knew what she wanted, and what she was ready for. She had known the second he had come down those steps. 

Alex must have sensed it too, because he stopped suddenly, breathing heavily as he hovered over her on the couch. “Petra.. Is it alright to..” he was struggling with how to ask. “I don’t have to stay,” he said finally. 

She gazed up at him, feeling a wave of affection for how sweet and compassionate he was underneath all of his posturing. “I want you to stay.” She put a hand on his chest. She found she no longer had the willpower to try to seem unaffected. “I was going crazy hoping you would show up tonight.”

His brow furrowed, surprised. “I wasn’t going to miss a chance to see you.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Her stomach did a flip. She kissed him, saving the moment in her mind.

His hands started sliding up from her hips, to her middle, to her round full breasts in the black pushup bra she had chosen in the hopes he might see it. He let out a breath as he cupped her breasts in his hands, leaning down to kiss her.

She started moving her hands up his chiseled abs. They were incredible to touch and feel, and she slid up his shirt revealing them bit by bit. He helped to tug his shirt all the way off his shoulders. She took in his broad, muscled frame, her heart rate spiking.

His hands reached for her skirt now, undoing the top button. She helped him to shimmy it down over her hips. His eyes were fixed on her lower half for a moment. She did a small needy roll of her body and he lowered himself down on top of her. He let out a delighted moan when he slid his hands behind her to feel nothing but her thong. She latched on to his neck, sucking lightly, letting him squeeze her ass.

She could feel his erection now, and it was tantalizing as it pressed into her. He started rocking against her as they kissed, and an electric sensation began building in her lower half with each movement, a small whimper escaping her.

“Alex,”she breathed, feeling urgency well inside of her. “I want you..” They made intense eye contact.

He motioned with his eyes to her bed. She nodded eagerly.

He lifted her effortlessly, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, a small squeal escaping her. He placed her down gently on the sheets, and she scooted back slightly, facing him, eyeing the impressive bulge she could see in his black boxer briefs, feeling an electric desire pulse between her legs.

They kissed some more as he pushed her back towards the pillow, and then he started kissing a trail down her neck to her breasts, reaching behind her to fiddle with the clasp of her bra.

She arched her back as it broke apart, slipping down her front. He tossed it to the side and latched on to one of her nipples, making her cry out. He moved his mouth to her other breast, squeezing them both together. She writhed in pleasure, moaning some more.

“You’re gorgeous,” he breathed, continuing his journey down her body, kissing her above her belly button, then below, reaching the band of her underwear. He paused, looking up at her for permission.

She nodded eagerly, her breath catching in anticipation. He slid them down and positioned himself, starting with the softest, sweetest kiss that was so gentle and tantalizing she actually shivered with pleasure. He used his tongue then, caressing her soft folds and letting out a pleased hum at how wet she was.

“ _Fuck_ , Alex,” she breathed. She cried out as he added a prodding finger, slipping inside her gently.

He looked up at her lustfully, his green eyes holding her gaze. He returned his tongue to her and started licking and sucking at her clit as he fingered her. She cried out and gripped his hair in her hand, her knees locking. He continued on and sped up his pace. Petra squeezed her eyes shut, it was almost too much pleasure to take. 

Her mind filled with all of the times she had wanted him, thought of his touch, rubbed herself as she pictured his sculpted body hovering over her, wanting her, and here he was now, in her bed, worshiping her with his tongue.

He had a relentless rhythm and suddenly her lower half was igniting, a pulse of electricity that stuttered down through her core to where his mouth was, causing her to throw her head back and gasp. He slowed his pace as she shuddered, until finally she was weak and listless in his arms, her lower half still a dull throb and a whimper escaping from her throat. 

He moved back up towards the pillow, kissing her neck and cheeks. She sighed, almost laughing. “Holy shit,” she whispered. 

She looked up at him, feeling a sense of urgency, a bit of life returning to her limbs. She pulled him down towards her and they kissed hungrily again. 

“These need to come off,” she rasped, pulling at his underwear. He helped her eagerly. He was positioned over her now, straddling her on his knees. 

Her breath caught. She had imagined what it would look like many times, ever since the Saloon but definitely since she had wrapped her hand around it that time in the ocean. She had never felt one so big and to see it was just as impressive, it mesmerized her for a moment, angry and assertive as it was in front of her. Her hands went to it reflexively, and he moaned a little at her touch. 

She stroked him as she kissed his lips, rubbing a thumb over the tip that was already wet with precum. The idea of having it inside her was intimidating and breathtaking all at once, and her hips moved rhythmically with lust. His breathing was ragged as she stroked him, their foreheads pressed together.

There was a sudden general messy mumbling, how it had been a long time, him too, how much they wanted to, was it okay, was she okay, was he okay, she had an IUD, it was definitely okay, they were gasping and kissing and the moment was escalating fast. 

Petra tightened her grip around him and brought him to her entrance, rubbing him tantalizingly around her opening until they were both writhing.

“Fuck, Petra,” he pleaded. “I can’t take it..”

She positioned him so his tip was right there. Her voice was desperate. “Please, Alex,” she begged. 

His hand was behind her neck cradling her, and he pushed forward then meaningfully, and she was consumed with the incredible feeling of his thick dick pushing inside her. A dagger of pain shot through her but mostly just the intense, incredibly satisfying, filling sensation of having him. She cried out as he moaned.

Slowly, rhythmically, their bodies writhed into each other, every movement was purposeful and incredibly electric. He bottomed out deeply inside her and she moaned as he pulled almost all the way out and then back in again. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he winced, his breathing ragged.

He started thrusting into her then, finding a rhythm. She was letting out sharp, soft moans with each thrust without meaning to, she could feel the pressure building again as she watched his muscular body rut against her. 

Her fingers clung and dug into his skin, her bed creaking angrily beneath them, every part of her body was aflame. His pace sped up and she could tell he was trying hard not to lose it, his eyes were glazed and his breathing was erratic. 

“Petra,” he breathed, “I’m-”

“Come for me,” she gasped.

He quaked and moaned, pulling from her quickly, and she felt the despair of the physical loss of him and then the shock and victory of a warm stream up her stomach, and then another, and another. She grabbed his arm as he collapsed next to her. 

They lay there panting, exhausted. He sort of leaned his head over so their foreheads clunked together, still huffing.

She was increasingly aware of the moonlight streaming in the window, the muffled chirping of the crickets outside. The soreness of her lower half. Their clothes strewn about. 

Moments or minutes later, she wasn’t sure, his hand was on her cheek, and they kissed, softly. “Are you okay?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she said dreamily. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, pulling her towards his chest. She nuzzled into his neck.

They cleaned up. There was a shared glass of water, face washing, heavy smiles. She put on a new tank top. They nestled back into her bed together, holding each other close. 

Petra felt herself slipping into sleep, his arms around her, his breathing soft. She tried to hang on to consciousness, anything for this reality to continue, even if just for a moment longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re sad Haley left Shane at the party, she might be wanting to make it up to him in the next chapter! 
> 
> I didn’t initially think I would focus much on Penny and Sam but find them super adorable together, and might be getting into some of the other relationships more too.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting out the aftermath of the party. A visit to the clinic. Haley and Shane meet up in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character perspectives: Alex, Abby, the farmer, Shane, and Haley
> 
> Other cameos: Sebastian, Maru, and finally, some Harvey
> 
> References to blacking out, explicit sexual content

Alex woke up in a foggy state, sunshine streaming in from the windows and birds chirping softly outside. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Petra was sleeping soundly beside him, nestled against him as a little spoon. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling blissful. She let out a small contented hum.

He studied her sweet sleeping face. He had known for awhile this had gone way beyond his usual crush. He had completely fallen for her.

He closed his eyes again, letting his thoughts retrace the events of last night. It all came in a flurry of vignettes. The epic pong victory, the altercation with Shane, the dark walk to her farmhouse.

He almost shivered from the flashes he had of their night together, how Petra had looked at him, the sound of her moans, the taste and feel of her. He felt himself getting hard again. It was difficult to control himself around her sometimes.

Petra stirred. She turned to him as he pulled her closer, nuzzling into his neck. He kissed the top of her head, savoring the moment while everything felt impossibly perfect. 

“I need to go feed the chickens,” she whispered after a few minutes, her eyes still closed.

“They’re still sleeping,” he whispered back, squeezing her tighter. She let out a muffled giggle. “They probably aren’t hungry yet.” 

“They’re always hungry.” She gave him a kiss and slipped out of the bed, his limp arm flopping sadly to the spot she left behind.

He groaned at the eyeful he got of her lacy underwear and bra-less tank top. “You better hurry back.”

She flashed him a playful look as she slipped on her shorts. The front door creaked shut behind her. Alex put his hands behind his head, gazing up at the ceiling.

Another, more unwelcome memory came to his mind then. He frowned. Why in Yoba's name would Haley have come to a party at Sebastian’s house of all places without telling him? It didn’t make sense. And then there was the major issue of the fact that he had done the same thing to her. 

Haley was his oldest and most loyal friend. Suddenly it was like he had no idea what was going on with her. Worse, how did he address it without admitting that he had been purposely hiding his relationship with Petra? 

Alex let out a resigned sigh. He knew that wasn’t possible. He needed to explain everything. She would be upset, he knew that. But he was done lying by omission.

He heard the door creak open and the sound of boots by the door. Alex turned over to see Petra wriggling her shorts off. He grinned and lifted the blanket.

“They were thrilled to see me,” she said as she nestled in.

“Not as thrilled as me,” he said, rolling on top of her. She squeaked in delight.

***

Abby was kissing Sebastian’s neck and cheeks with little pecks, trying to get him to open his eyes. His room was in some kind of state from the party, but tucked in his bed together, everything was just right.

“Mmm,” he groaned. “Let me recover from that epic rager.”

Abby giggled. “I have to admit, it was kind of a crazy night.” They lay facing each other.

“Penny and Sam,” he said simply.

“We smoked with _Linus_ ,” Abby laughed. “That guy’s actually so chill.”

“Fucking Haley showed up,” Sebastian marveled, still in disbelief.

“Fuck.” Abby let the memory simmer. “What was that about?”

She reached for her phone, wondering if Petra had texted her anything further, hoping for some clarity. Nothing yet.

She skimmed their last conversation.

> Petra: so sorry, we have to go
> 
> Petra: Haley is here
> 
> Abby: omy we just saw her! wtf
> 
> Abby: you good?
> 
> Petra: um yes going to my house now…!
> 
> Abby: babe! text me tomorrow <3 
> 
> Petra: :P <3

“She hasn’t texted me this morning yet,” Abby said.

“Probably still busy,” Sebastian mused. They shared some salacious eye contact.

“Did you have fun?” Abby asked him.

“I really did.” He pulled her on top of him, making her giggle. “The last part was my favorite, though.” 

She kissed him, nibbling his lower lip. He reciprocated and started to work in some tongue. She could tell he was wanting to go again, but she wasn’t quite ready to move on. “There’s something odd, though,” she said, pulling away abruptly. 

Sebastian frowned. “Hm?”

Abby brushed a lock of dark hair from his eyes. “Haley obviously wasn’t there to see us. Do you think she found out about them?” She had imagined Haley’s reaction a few times, and she had decided it would be somewhere on the spectrum of irritated possessiveness to unbridled rage.

Sebastian looked only mildly interested. “Possibly.” He started kissing her neck.

“I don’t like it.” Abby frowned, leaning into his kisses. She let him continue for a moment and then thought aloud, “I think they need to go public with it.”

Sebastian stopped then, his eyes dark and brooding as ever. “Do they?”

Abby slipped off of him, resting on her side. “When they first kissed at the Saloon, she told me she was nervous to take it further because she didn’t want something complicated.” She frowned. “Navigating a love triangle with Haley is definitely complicated.” 

“It doesn’t have to be complicated,” he reasoned. “As long as Alex and Petra are on the same page. Haley can feel however she wants.” Sebastian always had a clear and direct way of thinking about these sorts of situations. Sometimes to a fault. 

“You always think it’s so simple,” she told him.

“It is simple,” he said. “It’s no one else’s business.”

“That works for us..” Abby trailed. “But you don’t have a hostile, sexy blonde ex lurking about in the background.” She winced. It was meant to be a joke, but the thought actually made her feel ill. And uncomfortably possessive. 

Sebastian looked amused. “Maybe I do.”

Abby let out a snort, rolling her eyes. “Like your emo ass would go for a blonde.” 

Sebastian did a throaty chuckle. Her favorite laugh of his.

She turned back to her phone, her mind wandering back to Petra, her smile fading. “I just don’t want her to get hurt.” 

“Be careful with this Abs.” Abby looked up at him. He almost never used that pet name. “I know you care about her, but I don’t know if you should get too involved.”

She studied him for a moment, unsure if he was just fatigued by the drama or genuinely worried she may overstep her bounds. “What do you mean?”

“This could get messy. You don’t want to jeopardize your friendship.” He paused for a moment, his voice sounding almost shy. “You’ve been really happy since she’s been here. I like it.” 

He was the only person she knew who could say he liked something while his face looked that sullen. He really melted her, sometimes. 

“You don’t have to worry about the drama, Sebastian. Or me and Petra,” Abby assured him. She set her phone down, making a mental note to send a text later. He stared at her with dark eyes, still a little sleepiness in them.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning over him again.. “For the record….” She gave him a sweet kiss that slowly morphed into something more needy. “...I was pretty happy before, too.”

Sebastian ran his fingers through her hair, and gently pushed her towards the pillow on to her back. He gave her an intense flash of his dark eyes and started moving down lower. 

Abby relaxed, gazing up to the ceiling, her hand in his hair. 

  
  


***

“So that’s Blanche, and that’s June...” Petra was struggling to point to the peeping, fluffy chicks that were skittering around their feet. “Oh, no- _that’s_ June. Then that’s Greta, and that’s Louise.”

“Good morning, ladies.” She laughed as Alex tipped an imaginary hat to them, watching the feathered madness in amusement. “They’ll be champion egg layers in no time.” He took a minute to survey the sprawling farm. “This place is sure looking a lot different these days. You’ve done some great work.”

“Thanks,” she beamed. “There is a lot more to do, but I’m making progress.” She stood up, sensing he was antsy. They had spent an awful lot of the morning lazing about together. And doing a few other activities as well.

He frowned. “You’re _sure_ you don’t want me to help you out before I go?”

“I’m telling you, I got this,” Petra assured him again.

He ran his fingers through his hair. “I guess I really should get back. Granny’s going to start wondering where I am.” He sort of glanced down the road, and then squared to her with a bit of purpose in his stance. His voice changed. “I’m uh, going to try and talk to Haley today.” 

“Sure.” For some reason this was all that would come out, although her mind screamed for more details. 

“I don’t know why she showed up last night, but I just need to tell her what’s going on.” He rubbed his neck. “I should have just told her about us from the beginning. I’m not sure how she’ll react, but it’s probably worse that I waited.”

Petra gave him a brave face. “She might be upset you didn’t tell her at first, but she’ll understand eventually. You’ve been friends for so long.” She meant every word she said, but she was also itching to know more of how he felt, how he would phrase it. 

If she was honest, some other thoughts were swirling around in her mind as well. Was he worried about their friendship.. or something else?

“I think you’re right. I’ll talk with her, and everything will be good.” 

“It will be. _” Do you still have feelings for her?_

He pulled her in for a long hug. “I had a great night, farm girl.”

Petra breathed him in, her eyes closed. “Me too.”

They kissed. “I’ll text you.”

Petra watched his tall frame disappear into the distance towards town, her stomach sinking with each step.

***

Haley had been lying awake in her bed for over an hour. She was still stewing, but now it was mixed with all sorts of guilt. She hadn’t seen the point in getting up.

She sighed. All night she was hoping to hear that knock on her window. It never came.

She couldn’t really blame him. She had actually flipped out and left him at the party for something that wasn’t his fault. She had just been so stunned. She felt another flicker of hurt thinking about Alex keeping things from her, not inviting her places, sneaking around.

 _Fuck._ She literally was describing her own pattern of behavior since this thing with Shane had started. How had this happened?

Haley heard the door to Emily’s room creak open and then the front door close shortly after. 

_Ugh, Emily._ Her stomach wrenched when she remembered the other person she had let down last night. She had known about them, somehow. Haley had thought they were so careful.

Her phone vibrated. Her heart leapt in her throat.

> Alex: hey, can we talk today?

She grimaced. What did he want to talk to her about? Did he want to tell her about the farmer? She felt her anger simmer again. _Well I already fucking know._ She set her phone back down, poised to ignore it for a bit, but then another message came through.

> Alex: are you coming to the ice cream stand later

She chewed her lip. On a typical day, that would be her plan. She’d shoot the shit with him awhile, see who passed by, gossip. But she just couldn’t face him today. She didn’t want to hear his excuses for not telling her before. She was mad, and-

She sat up. 

If Emily knew about Shane...did Alex know too? Was that what this was about? Maybe he didn’t want to confess about seeing the farmer at all, he wanted to confront her about hiding her secret from him all this time.

For a moment she considered how he’d react. Would he be angry? Hurt? If he knew what had happened, how could she even be mad he kept her in the dark about the farmer? All of her leverage would be gone. Unwelcome guilt mixed in with the panic.

She could not do this. Not today. Not yet. Not till she knew what he knew.

> Haley: idk pretty busy today

She hoped he didn’t ask her what she was up to. She was never actually busy.

> Alex: ok. If not maybe we can chat later?

Haley frowned. _Damn, he really wants to talk._

> Haley: yeah I’ll text you

Hopefully that would keep him at bay for a little while. Until she figured out what to do. 

Haley checked the clock. It was nearing noon, somehow. Alex would be at the ice cream stand until 5.

She needed to find Shane.

***

Shane struggled to open his eyes. His vision was blurry, and all he could see was white, piercingly bright lights.

He was vaguely aware that his head felt like it weighed 100 pounds and his throat was parched. _Shit. This isn’t good._

“Doctor, he’s waking up.”

“Shane?”

Harvey’s mustached face came into view slowly, his eyes squinting with concern behind his glasses. “Shane, how do you feel?”

“Fucking fantastic, doc,” he croaked, sitting up slowly with his hand on his forehead. He squinted his eyes, feeling a wave of nausea. “Just perfect.”

“We found you laying in the bushes early this morning by the town square,” Harvey said. 

Shane sighed. He had no memory of that, but he was pretty sure he knew where he had been trying to go.

“We gave you some fluids, which should help you feel a lot better. We didn’t need to pump your stomach this time, thankfully.” Shane noted the bandage on his arm. Harvey’s voice took on a sterner tone. “I understand there was a bit of a shindig last night, but you really need to be more careful.”

He grunted in guilty affirmation. This wasn’t the first time he had ended up at Harvey’s clinic, of course. But it was the first time he had blacked out in awhile. He had not missed the shame or the self-loathing.

“So. Did you call my aunt?” he braced himself slightly.

“We didn’t,” Maru offered eagerly. Shane realized how strange it was, seeing her now in her uniform after they had been drinking together just last night. “We didn’t deem it necessary.”

“Great.” At least there was that.

“Before we discharge you, I do want to give you one more quick look over. You got a few lacerations from the bushes.” Harvey eyed a red scrape down his arm, and another near his cheek. He kept scanning. His voice took on a tone of curiosity as he lightly lifted his shirt collar. “Hmm. I do see a few contusions here, by your collarbone and neck..” Shane winced.

Maru cleared her throat pointedly. “Doctor?” she said it softly, but with a tone.

Harvey looked back at her, and then stiffened.

“Right. An old wound.” The doctor clapped once awkwardly. “Well! I think you’re pretty much ready to go when you feel fit?” he stood up. 

“Thanks Doc,” Shane mumbled. 

“I’ll get the discharge papers ready,” Maru said. “Rest as long as you need to.” The two of them shuffled out of the room.

 _Yoba._ Shane laid back down on the stiff bed. He tried to retrace his steps, piece together what he remembered. 

The night had started out like everything he had hoped for. The beer was cold, he had a good smoke, and then, Haley. She was there, perfect and sassy and chugging a beer by his side like it was nothing.

And then everything had gone to shit. 

He was sure she was pissed about Alex and the farmer, but she was mostly pissed that she hadn’t known about it, and that Alex had been there without telling her. Her secret night out was already his. She had stormed off.

And he kept drinking. 

Shane suddenly felt for his pockets, which were empty. He was relieved to see his phone and wallet beside him on the stand. His phone was dead. He wondered if she had texted, and then cursed himself for wondering.

Once again, she had brought him nothing but trouble. He sighed.

Shane scribbled his signature on the discharge papers, knowing that this little visit was some additional hard-earned Joja Mart money gone. Maru gave him a sympathetic look from behind the counter.

“I’m sorry Shane. I hope you feel better.” Her eyes were sincere.

He wasn’t exactly sure what she was specifically sorry about, or for. But he also supposed the whole situation was just shit. “Yeah, thanks. And uh, thanks for not calling Marnie.” He noted there was a sports drink and a coconut water by her station. It had been quite the party. She must be feeling pretty rough too.

Shane meandered out into the town square, his eyes squinting in the summer sun. It was Saturday, and he could already see a few of the townsfolk bustling about and starting their errands. He hastened his step towards home.

When he got back, Jas and Marnie were mercifully already out for the day. He brushed his teeth, rinsed off, chugged a water, plugged in his phone, and passed out.

It was hours later when his phone vibrating on his side table broke him out of his sleep. Shane groaned and reached for it, feeling around with his hand, looking at the screen with one eye open.

It was a text from Haley, with an attachment. He popped his head up.

It was a picture of the small lake and the dock, from the other side near the forest. Her shoes were in it. It looked like a beautiful day.

Shane looked around his dark room. _Go back to sleep. Don’t answer. And absolutely do not fucking go out there to find her._

He closed his eyes with resolve but then his phone vibrated again in his hand.

> Haley: Come meet me? 

Shane sighed. _Everloving Yoba._ He got out of bed. 

***

Haley sat on a stump in the forest, so deep in that she worried there might be slimes. She felt nervous, and couldn’t help fiddling with her grandmother’s bracelet around her wrist, pulling it in short circles.

She didn’t know if he’d show up. Part of her was certain he wouldn’t, and she was going to have to walk back to her house, feeling the shame of rejection and knowing that she really did mess everything up last night at the party.

He hadn’t responded to her texts. She had tried to calculate in her mind the time it would take for him to see her messages and get here from his house, and she was fairly sure he was overdue, which probably meant he wasn’t coming.

A butterfly landed nearby. She watched its pink wings for a moment. There were a lot of people who were upset with her right now. For some reason, this was her priority, and she didn’t want to think too hard about what that meant.

She suddenly heard footsteps approaching, the unmistakable snap of twigs and rustling of grass. 

She was ready with her camera in case it was someone else, an excuse she had thought made sense but now was praying she didn’t have to use.

She caught a glimpse of a blue hoodie and relaxed. “Shane.” Her voice had a smile.

His eyes set on her as he entered the small clearing, stopping a foot inside, a leaf in his hair from the thick brush he had waded through.

He did one big sigh. “I don’t fucking know why I’m here.”

She slid off the stump cautiously, noting how pale he looked. And sweaty. “You look awful.”

He bristled. “Well, yeah, no shit. I had a rough night.”

Haley chewed her lip, knowing that probably meant he blacked out. “Where did you end up?” She was picturing the riverbank again.

He looked sort of embarrassed. “I woke up at Harvey’s,” he said quietly.

“The clinic?” she felt a pang of guilt. 

“I’m fine. I just got fluids, they didn’t even tell Marnie..” he trailed as she stepped towards him and picked the leaf out of his hair. 

She grasped for one of his hands. “Shane.” She made her voice as stern as she could. “You can’t do that.”

“Okay, no.” He dropped his hand from her reach. “You can’t seriously ditch me last night throwing a fit, and begin this conversation with how I messed up.”

Haley knew he was right. She didn’t like that he had blacked out, but his drinking wasn’t the issue at hand. She looked at her shoes. She could sense he was annoyed, but still waiting for her to say something. 

“Can I apologize?”

His eyes studied her, his mouth in a line. 

She gently took one of his rough hands in hers again, noting a scratch on his wrist. “I’m sorry I flipped out on you. You didn’t deserve it.”

Shane sort of huffed, watching their hands.

“I was really shocked that Alex would be there without telling me, and to hide that from me...I just felt sort of betrayed. The truth is I’m doing the same thing to him, and I guess I have no right to be mad.”

Shane looked like he was processing that, although his face was still stoic.

“Honestly..” she traced a finger up the back of his hand. “I thought this morning I would wake up and all I would want to do is talk to him and set it all straight.” She looked up at him. “But. All I could think about was seeing you.” 

His eyes were staring into her, but she thought she could see his expression soften the slightest bit.

“I was hoping..” she looked back down at his hand, threading her fingers through his sensually. “I would hear a knock on the window last night.”

His voice was low. “I don’t remember.. But that's where I think I was headed before I passed out.”

“Yeah?” She looked up at him.

He nodded softly.

She took his hand and put it hesitantly behind her on the small of her back, gazing up at him with as much hopefulness as she could relay in one look. She knew he was irritated, but also wanting her. His hand rested there heavily on her lower back for a moment.

Haley’s heart skipped a beat when he suddenly put his other hand on her cheek. He lifted her face towards his slightly. “You really want to make it up to me?” 

She felt a sharp pang of lust. She nodded, and some deeply erotic instinct made her lick her tongue once over her teeth.

He made a guttural noise at that, and his hand went from her cheek to the back of her head, pulling her into a rough kiss. She found she had missed his lips, the scratch of his beard. They were kissing needily. She raked her fingers through his hair and tugged a little, making him hum. 

His hand went under her skirt then, grabbing at her ass. One of the straps of her top had fallen off her shoulder and he broke the kiss finally to nuzzle his face in her cleavage, both of them letting out soft moans.

She impulsively pulled down her top and bra somewhat together in the front so that her full breasts were spilling out, a nipple visible. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked so sharply that it almost hurt, but she liked it. 

Haley glanced around as he continued to suck at her breasts, trying to do a quick assessment of how deep they were in the woods really. She felt a nip of a tooth that made her whimper.

“Come over here.” She shoved him towards the large stump and sat him down, lifting the skirt of her dress to straddle him. They continued kissing hungrily until she pushed him back with a firm hand on his chest. He set his hands behind him on the stump to balance himself as she started riding sensual circles on his lap, feeling the hard mass growing beneath her.

He could only tolerate that teasing so long, and he started reaching under her skirt. She fumbled with the fly of his pants to give some relief to his throbbing erection, which greeted her eagerly as she unzipped. She freed it from the constraints of his boxers and took a moment to stroke its thick shaft with her hand.

“I want you now,” he breathed, tugging her underwear to the side. 

Haley knew she was wet and ready for him. She positioned herself so she was hovering above his angry cock. She paused, making him wait while holding his gaze. 

He let out a tortured whimper. “Haley..”

She savored his anguish for another moment before easing herself down his mass while holding steady eye contact with him, a harsh breath escaping her. His eyes glazed over with pleasure. “Fuck..”

His dick was not overly long but wonderfully thick. She closed her eyes and felt it push inside of her as she rode him, relishing the full feeling and little flickers of pain. He was moaning.

Shane wrapped an arm around the small of her back then, leaning forward so he could start thrusting into her. She slightly dipped backwards, her blonde hair draping down as he plied into her.

His pace was picking up and she was so enraptured by his relentless thrusting that she didn’t even care when he leaned her down so far he toppled on top of her on to the soft grass. She dug her nails into his back, relishing that he was free to fully thrust into her. She was dimly aware of the sunshine above them, grass tickling her cheeks, but mostly it was just the fiery building of pressure in her lower half.

Her mind reeled as she realized she was truly being fucked on the floor of the forest. She felt overwhelmed by the urgency of it, the rawness. 

“Shane,” she gasped, realizing she was about to lose it. She tightened around him, a jolt of electricity spasming through her core, her body shuddering.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he cursed, withdrawing from her, quaking, his mess shooting on to the grass and the dirt.

Haley let out a heavy, satisfied breath, the sunshine scattering through the leaves in the sky above her. Her limbs felt heavy. 

Shane was sort of sprawled out like a starfish to her right, panting.

She closed her eyes for a peaceful moment. “Fuck..”

“FUCK!” Shane suddenly yelled, snapping her out of her dreamy state. She startled and saw an angry green slime, shooting towards his shoe. She screamed.

They tore out of the clearing, their clothes in various states of disarray, sort of half laughing, half panicking. 

“What the hell!” he yelled. “I hate those fucking shits!”

“Did it follow us!?” she squealed, looking behind her, clutching her camera.

“Just keep going!”

They stopped once they got close to the edge of the woods, getting dangerously near the main path. They were huffing, and muddy.

Shane rested his hands on his knees. “This is not good for my hangover,” he gasped.

Haley was struggling to catch her breath too. “Yoba, that was crazy.”

They collected themselves for a moment. Haley tried to get the leaves out of her hair and grass off her dress. 

“You alright?” he asked her, still doubled over.

“I’m okay.” She looked down and noticed just a hint of green sludge on his sneaker. That had been close.

“Well, that was fun.” Shane was gazing at her.

She nodded and bit her lip.

“Should we… leave.. separately?” he asked, looking awkwardly towards the path that led to town. She thought she could sense some reluctance in his tone.

“Probably.” Haley agreed. She felt a little pang of sadness and maybe guilt. “I’m glad you came and met me.”

“Me too.” His eyes were steady on her, unreadable. He looked guilty as his eyes shifted down to her muddy dress. “I keep getting your clothes ruined..” 

She leaned up to kiss his lips once, somewhere between a peck and a true kiss. “It was worth it this time too.” She gave him one last look over her shoulder and left quickly for home. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unreasonably amused at the concept of Harvey not recognizing what a hickey is.
> 
> Also getting too into all of the other relationships as well as I'm writing this.. let me know if there is a couple you want to see more of :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the farmer process their feelings. Emily forces Haley to discuss her recent behavior. Shane responds to a request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few warnings: explicit sexual content, reference to someone being semi-closeted, sexting and a (solicited) dick pic 
> 
> Character perspectives: The farmer, Alex, Haley, and Shane  
> Cameos: Abby, Evelyn, George (very briefly), Emily

“So. Sounds like you didn’t get a lot of sleep.” Abby raised her eyebrows once.

Petra smiled bashfully. “Nope.”

Abby and Petra sat on her front step together, gazing out over her freshly watered crops. Her blueberries were harvested and the baby chicks were still peeping and scampering about in the afternoon sun. They both had an iced tea in hand, reminiscing about the previous night.

“I really hoped you two would leave together. And that was just one of the couples I was scheming on.” Abby twiddled her fingertips mischievously. 

“Sam and Penny!” Petra gasped happily, the memory hitting her like a spark. “We walked in on them in the garage.”

Abby looked thrilled. “Sam was texting with Sebastian this morning. I think he’s over the moon.” 

Petra wondered if it was weird that she wanted the details. Abby read her mind. “All make out, some feeling each other up,” she reported. Her eyes glistened. “A huge step.”

Petra grinned contentedly. “They are so cute.”

Abby’s voice changed to a hesitant, gentle tone. “Did Alex say anything about Haley?” Petra’s stomach dropped hearing her name. “Do we know why she was there?”

Petra frowned, taking a sip of her tea. “He has no clue. It was definitely bothering him this morning.”

Abby nodded slowly.

“He’s going to talk to her today, and tell her everything.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“...how are you feeling about that?” Abby prompted.

Petra chewed her lip. “I think it’s good that he’s going to talk to her. But, I wish I knew what he was going to say. And how he was going to say it….” she took in a breath. “And what she’ll say back. ” She dropped her head. “This is actually the worst.”

Abby tutted in agreement. “What would you want him to say?” she asked.

Petra hugged her knees. “I guess.. I would want him to tell her that...we’re together?” her teeth clenched at the weight of that statement. “Oh, Yoba.” 

Abby patted her back sympathetically. “Yeah, you’re in it now, babe.”

“Fucked,” Petra agreed.

“The good news is, I don’t think you have to worry about that part.”

Petra arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I think he’s in love with you.”

The words made her flush. She didn’t challenge it, but looked to Abby hopefully. They shared a heavy smile.

Petra hesitated. “...What _should_ I be worried about?”

Abby frowned. “I just don’t know about Haley. Her showing up last night was weird. I’m wondering if she found out about you two, or if she was looking for Alex. Just knowing their history, I could see her being possessive of him.”

Petra stared at the laces of her boots. “Alex said they hadn’t dated since high school…” she wasn’t really sure if that mattered or not, but she was holding on to it.

“They haven’t,” Abby assured her. “But if I’m honest…” She looked unsure if she should go on for a second. “Haley was always sort of in control. She would always break them up and then get them back together. And we don’t know…” she trailed.

Petra looked out over the field. “...when they last hooked up,” she finished the thought. 

They listened to the summer buzz for a minute, letting that sit.

“I don’t imagine you asked him,” Abby commiserated.

“No.” It was a hollow, sad answer. “Yoba, Abby. I feel so stupid. I was trying to keep my feelings under control by acting like I didn’t care about him or what he did with Haley. But none of that is true.” Petra could feel her throat tighten. She reminded herself that the night before during their heated exchange he had echoed her in saying it had been a long time. But what was a long time to him? She pictured him with Haley on her front step after the Flower Dance. It stung worse than ever. Even if they only kissed, she knew that she undeniably cared.

Abby’s hand was on her leg sympathetically. Petra went on. “I guess I thought I was protecting myself, but now I’ve fallen for him and I genuinely don’t know if he still has lingering feelings for someone else.” For a moment, Shane’s hostile question from their altercation at the party replayed in her ears. _Did_ she know him? 

“It’s understandable how you feel babe. It’s complicated and you’re just sorting everything out. But I think you’re right.. If you do care about him, you need to ask him about where he stands with her.” She paused. “What’s most important is that you and Alex are on the same page.”

Petra was suddenly struck with an intense urge to see him, to ask him everything. “I wanted to ask him so many questions this morning. But I was too afraid.”

“It’s not easy to do,” Abby comforted her. “But it’s not too late.” 

***

> Alex: hey, can we talk today?
> 
> Alex: are you coming to the ice cream stand later
> 
> Haley: idk pretty busy today
> 
> Alex: ok. If not maybe we can chat later?
> 
> Haley: yeah I’ll text you

Alex stared at their conversation again, his phone lying face up on his kitchen counter. That was this morning. It was close to 6 pm and he hadn’t heard anything since. She was usually pretty direct over text, but not that business-like. And when was Haley ever truly busy? Something was definitely up.

He was so ready to clear his chest, just tell her and move on. He thought about going over there, just knocking on the door and leaving her with it. _Hey, I think I’m in love with the farmer. Sorry I never mentioned it for a month, it escalated quickly and I was worried you would intimidate her._

That would go over well, right? Alex dropped his forehead to the counter. 

“Alex, dear. What’s got you troubled.” He felt Granny give his arm a soft pat. “Or should I say who?”

He lifted his head to see her gentle, knowing smile. “I messed up, Granny.” His brow furrowed. “How do you tell someone something you should have told them a long time ago? Something they might not like to hear.” He frowned.

She made a thoughtful hum. “That is tricky. The “how” will have to be up to you. But the “when” is simple.”

Alex lifted an inquisitive eyebrow.

“As soon as possible.” She seemed amused as she took a dish from the drying rack.

Alex sighed. “That’s part of the problem, she won’t talk to me.”

“It’s Petra then, hm?” Granny gave him an affectionate look as she stopped drying the plate she was holding. “Haley will understand, dear.”

Alex blinked, trying to decide if he had heard her correctly. “Uh.. what?” 

Granny chuckled at his stunned expression. “Alex, you think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been happy as a hummingbird flitting about a garden since the new farmer arrived? Your grandfather called it before I did. Isn’t that right, George?”

Alex was incredulous. He glanced over to the living room where his grandpa gave them the side eye and a dismissive hand wave for interrupting his show.

“I...uh..how..” Alex was still trying to reboot his brain. When did she know? How much did she know? Damn, she was a clever old broad. 

Granny put her hand on top of his, and he knew he was in for some sage advice. “You know I think Haley is a lovely girl. She’s been a good friend to you. But I sense both of your hearts lie elsewhere.” Her eyes held him for a moment. “However and whenever you tell her, sweetheart, do tell her.”

Alex took in a deep breath. This wasn’t going to be fun, or easy. “I will, Granny.” She gave his hand one last pat and returned to the sink.

He looked back to his phone, feeling emboldened. If Haley didn’t text him back tonight, then he would go over there and tell her tomorrow. He tried to mentally prepare himself for what it would be like to stand on her doorstep, considering his opening line. She might already know, but she might not. He wasn’t sure which scenario was preferable, really.

He was so deep in thought it barely registered that Granny was greeting someone at the door. He perked up. 

“Oh these look lovely, dear! You really don’t have to shower us with gifts every time you visit!” Alex knew she didn’t mean that. He also knew who it was.

He scurried to the front hall, grinning. “Hi, Petra.” 

He noticed her light brown hair had gained some more sun-kissed highlights since the summer started, a little pink sunburn on her cheeks. She gave him a sweet, almost sad smile.

“Hi, Alex.” Her expression was wistful. _Something’s wrong._

“Uh hey, want to come talk in my room?” He gestured down the hall and glanced quickly at Granny, who was happily taking the container of blueberries to the kitchen, and was either purposely not objecting to him bringing her back there or hadn’t heard him ask.

Petra did the same quick glance and then shuffled quickly behind him. They walked past his grandpa’s blaring TV set and down the carpeted hallway.

He shut the door behind them. He felt a pang of regret that he hadn’t picked up his room in a while.

“Is everything oka-”

Petra hugged him so tightly around the middle it knocked the air out of him for a second. “Hey..” He put his arms around her before sitting her down on his bed. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”

When she looked up at him her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were watery. “Alex..” she took a shuddering breath. “I don’t know how to ask this, but I just need to know.”

He felt a steely resolve form inside of him. This morning he had hesitated, worried he’d sound overly defensive bringing it up himself. But now he just needed to say it.

“I don’t love Haley.”

She blinked. “What?”

It came spilling out of him. “I haven’t hooked up with her in almost two years. We didn’t do anything after the Flower Dance, I swear. I have no idea why she came last night, and this must be _shit_ for you because it is a really complicated long term friendship, but I promise-”

“Alex,” she put her hand on his chest, and he stopped.

“I trust you. I do.” She was visibly relieved. “I felt like I had to hear it from you, but Yoba, I hated asking.” 

Alex felt himself relax. “It’s understandable. I guess we have been pretty casual about all of this and it’s not...uncomplicated.” 

“I wanted to ask you this morning, I don’t know why I didn’t.” Her light eyes held his gaze. “Were you able to talk with her today?”

He shook his head. “She never really responded to me. I don’t know if she’s avoiding me because she knows about us or what.” He squared his shoulders to her purposefully. “But whatever drama unfolds, I need you to know that she’s just my friend, and that’s it.”

They shared warm eye contact for a moment. She nodded, reaching for his hand. “Okay.”

A part of him really wanted to leave it there, but when else was this going to happen? His window might close. He realized she was watching him, recognizing he wanted to say something. “So..you...uh. You never..” _Shit, this does suck_. “Did you and-”

“Sam?”

He held in a breath. 

“Yoba, no,” she shook her head. “He’s practically like a brother to me at this point. He was just sad about Penny, that night you saw us.”

Alex was surprised at just how good it felt for her to confirm what he had suspected. He let out a small breath. “Cool.”

Petra leaned into his chest. “I’m really happy I came here. I feel so much better.”

He put an arm around her. “I’m happy you came too. I should’ve said all of that this morning.”

Petra leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. It stayed sweet for a moment, but the feel of her soft lips rekindled his heated memories from last night, and he felt a sharp pang of lust. He cupped her cheek and his arm wrapped around her, pulling her into a harsher kiss. He pushed his tongue in roughly and she let out a small needy whimper that made him ache. She slid her hand up his chest and he moved his hand lower, squeezing her ass, still kissing her hungrily. They paused, right on the edge of not being able to stop, huffing. 

Alex shot from the bed to lock the door handle and returned to her side quickly. “We just have to be a little quiet,” he whispered. She let out a small excited huff.

They both sat up on their knees. She immediately started fumbling with his pants as he tugged down her shorts. His dick was already hard and ready, flopping out from his boxer briefs as she pulled them down. She began stroking him eagerly. He latched on to her neck.

She pulled away suddenly and gave him an intensely passionate stare, her ice blue eyes making him pause. His breath hitched as she lowered herself down off the bed, her hand still gripping him purposefully. She angled his tip to her mouth, licking the head sensually while holding his gaze. His whole body tensed, and he let out a small croak, trying to stay quiet.

“Is this okay?” she whispered, her pink lips a millimeter away from the tip of his throbbing erection.

Alex nodded eagerly, stupidly, his eyes wide. She continued and began to suck down the length of his shaft, still piercing him through with her stare. Her lips pressed down his length until he could feel the incredible sensation of his tip hitting the back wall of her throat, and then somehow sliding impossibly further. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed. 

She started working his shaft then, his mind spinning around how this erotic scene could have so suddenly unfolded in his own bedroom. He gripped the sheets as she stroked and sucked, his legs going numb, wondering how long he could possibly last if she kept up this relentless pace.

A melodious knock suddenly sounded at the door. Petra whipped her head up. They were both deer in headlights.

“Alex? Honey? Does Petra want to stay for dinner?” Granny’s voice was muffled and sweet.

They looked at each other. “Uh, sure Granny! Thanks!” he called, his voice unnatural to his own ears. 

“Alright, it’ll be ready in fifteen minutes!”

Petra let out a silent sigh of relief as they heard her footsteps creak back down the hall. 

He grinned. “Fifteen minutes is all we need.” He scooped her up and lifted her towards the pillow, her back to him. She tossed him a heated glance over her shoulder and positioned herself with her elbows supporting her, her generous ass in tiny pink underwear teasing him. She did an inviting little shake that lit him on fire.

He grabbed her hips and kissed her neck, positioning himself on top of her, feeling up her ass roughly with his free hand. She whimpered impatiently as he tugged down her thong past her thighs. His throbbing dick was prodding her eagerly, and she wriggled to help get him into position. 

She arched her back once slowly, her full cheeks rubbing against his erection, peering over her shoulder. “Hurry,” she pleaded, her voice a harsh whisper. He pulsed with longing.

He held on to her hips and pushed inside of her, finding her wet and impossibly tight. He exhaled in pleasure and she muffled her moan in his pillow. He was already so hard and riled up from earlier that he found he couldn’t start slow. He reached a steady pace quickly, the pressure building and their breathing ragged. He watched how her ass shook with each firm thrust and suppressed a moan. 

“Alex,” she gasped. He relished hearing her say his name. 

Her cries were growing louder as he plied into her. “Shhh..they’re right outside,” he breathed, knowing full well he wasn’t doing anything to assist her in being quiet. She turned her head from the pillow and found his hand, latching on to one of his fingers with her mouth and sucking it harshly to silence herself, which he found unreasonably erotic.

He reached his other hand down towards her clit, rubbing her as he continued to pound her from behind, eliciting an elated whimper from her. He hoped for a moment that the blaring TV was enough to drown out the rhythmic creaking of his bed. 

Just when he thought he might lose it, she buried her face in the pillow with a muffled cry and her body shook. Feeling her tighten around his dick and knowing he had made her come pushed him over then too, and he spasmed and pulled out quickly, making a mess on her ass and his sheets.

He rolled over on his back beside her, the two of them panting and spent. He reached for her hand and their fingertips intertwined.

He chuckled softly. “Yoba.”

“It’s ready, dears!”

***

It had been two days since the party now, and Haley still hadn’t confronted Alex. Or her sister. Instead, she distracted herself by making a big trip into the city for the day, keeping herself busy with the task of choosing some new outfits, a bathing suit, another purse. She had been sufficiently preoccupied all day. Now she looked at the new items she had laid out over her bed, and could feel the satisfaction slowly fade and the dull guilty ache settle back in. 

“Haley?”

Haley eyed her closed door. She knew this would come eventually. Emily was always the bigger person.

“What is it,” she responded, without an inflection.

“Will you come out and talk to me?” Her voice was patient.

Haley huffed. In truth, she felt nervous. She opened the door.

Emily gestured to the couch, and they sat down together on opposite sides. For a moment the clock ticking on the wall was the only sound.

Haley stared at her shoes. She wanted to apologize for flipping out on her at the party, and for avoiding her since, but the words were struggling to form.

“You made a mess of that new dress you bought. How’d it get so muddy?”

Haley hadn’t expected that question. She probably should have, seeing as Emily did most of the laundry and it was unusual for Haley not to take impeccable care of her clothes. She hesitated.

“It was from the woods.”

Emily’s blue eyes were ever patient, but serious. “...Ah.”

“I was taking pictures.”

“In the mud,” she finished.

“It got… messy, yes.” Haley glanced at her once with a bit of irritation.

Emily waited for a beat before turning to face her more directly. “Alex came by earlier.”

Haley looked up, a pang of worry shooting up her spine. “He did?”

Emily nodded slowly. “Have you talked to him at all?”

Haley looked back down at her shoes. “No.”

“When is the last time you two went more than a day without talking? Never?”

Haley shrugged without looking at her.

“Alright.” she sighed. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on here? I’m your sister, Haley. I’m here for you, and I have your back. But I can’t help feeling like things are spinning a little out of control.”

Haley felt a bit whiplashed from the statement. She bit her lip. 

“Are you in love with Shane?” she asked bluntly.

Haley whipped her head up. “No!”

Emily raised her eyebrows in an expectant way. 

“I don’t.. I.” Haley felt her insides burning. She shifted to the question that had been plaguing her since the party. “How did you even know we were...seeing each other?”

Emily let out a breath. “You’re two are probably the people I know the best in this town, and the ones I spend the most time with. When you both started acting increasingly... odd. I connected the dots.”

Haley’s brow furrowed.

“I also heard you one night.”

She flushed.

“Listen,” Emily said, putting a hand closer to her on the couch. “You know that I don’t care about Shane that way. I think you’re the _only_ one who knows.” She did a small amused eye roll. “But I do really care about him as a friend. He has a lot of pain he deals with already. Are you being good to him?”

“What? Yes. I’m...good to him. What does that even mean?” Haley asked, irritated.

“I mean, like, are you two being honest with each other. Are there really no feelings involved here? Just the physical?” Her blue eyes could be so captivating sometimes, they bore right through her. 

Haley didn’t answer at first, just held her sister’s gaze, her eyes worried. “I don’t know,” she said.

Emily looked sympathetic. “How long do you think you can keep this a secret?”

Haley bristled at that. “Oh, so only some of us can keep secrets? That seems a bit odd coming from you.”

Emily blinked once, her expression clouding. “That’s different.”

“I don’t think it is.”

“You know Sandy isn’t out to her family.”

“So?”

“That’s not a comparison,” Emily stated firmly. “I have to respect her process.” 

Haley still felt a bit justified in what she had said, but she didn’t want to upset Emily further. She dropped it. Her next question was more hesitant. “Do you think Alex knows?” 

Emily thought for a moment. “I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure it’s just me.” Haley felt herself relax a little, considering what that meant. “Are you going to tell him?” Emily pressed.

 _No._ Haley sat stoically. “I don’t know.”

Emily patted her knee. “I’m already too involved. But in my experience, honesty is always the best path, even though it's rarely the easiest.” She smiled. “Even if you missed it the first time through.”

Haley watched as she got up to start dinner. “Emily.”

She turned, looking slightly surprised.

“I’m sorry I left the party. I did want to hang out with you.”

Emily smiled. “That’s nice to hear. I was sorry too.” 

She was about halfway into the kitchen when she paused and turned around. “I’m sorry to ask this,” she prefaced, clearly uncomfortable. “But you’re still on the pill-”

“Of course!” Haley snapped. 

Emily put her hands up in submission. “Sisterly duty.”

  
  


Haley made her way back into her room, sitting down on her bed beside all of her new clothes. She glanced down at her phone, letting out a small breath. So, Alex didn’t know about Shane. And she knew about the farmer. It was actually the ideal scenario. Why was she so worked up over what to say to him?

She did need to confront him sometime. And if she was honest, as annoyed as she was at him for not telling her, she missed Alex. It was weird not talking to him.

> Haley: Emily said you stopped by before. sorry I missed you
> 
> Alex: hey yeah. where have you been?
> 
> Haley: can we talk at the Luau tomorrow.
> 
> Alex: sure 

She chewed her lip, her thoughts swirling over what tomorrow’s festival would bring. She felt nervous. She felt irritated. She noticed her new bikini out of the corner of her eye.

She felt like texting Shane.

  
  


***

Shane was making his way to Joja Mart relatively on time that morning, trying his best not to think about how slowly the next 8 hours were going to go. At least tomorrow was a festival day and he didn’t have to work, he reminded himself. Thank Yoba.

He also had to feel thankful that he didn’t have a hangover for once. He had woken up early without having to pry himself out of bed. He made some eggs for him and Jas, chatted with Marnie. It was odd. 

He supposed he had been a pretty good fucking mood since he met up with Haley in the woods the other day. He was pretty sure he could have an on-demand boner for the rest of his life just picturing her gazing up at him lustfully from the grass. He shook his head, trying to shelve the image in his mind before he got too worked up. 

He continued on his way and was just passing the Saloon, feeling mildly proud of himself for his recent stretch of sobriety, when he turned the corner almost directly into Alex. It was too sudden, too blatant to ignore each other's presence, so they both defaulted to the standard greeting of a chin raise and grunt of acknowledgement.

Shane grimaced. He much preferred to act as though Alex didn’t exist, and he was pretty sure Alex felt the same way. They had both managed that rather successfully at the house party, at least until he had flexed his way into the kitchen, all defensive of the farmer.

Shane trudged on, irritated by the surprise encounter. He took a quick glance back to see that Alex was headed towards Willow Lane. Probably to Haley’s house, he realized with a sinking feeling. 

He wasn’t sure if Haley was upset with Alex still for lying to her, or if they had talked it over by now. He had kind of been happy to assume they hadn’t, but now he found himself peering over his shoulder again, just to be sure that Alex wasn’t actually going to the beach, or something.

He wasn’t. He could just catch the last glimpse of his broad shoulders disappearing towards Haley and Emily’s. 

Shane wondered, for a self-indulgent minute, if maybe Haley was irritated enough to refuse to see him. She had been pretty pissed at the party. He thought back to what she had told him in the woods. _“All I could think about was seeing you._ ” The thought nestled inside him and warmed him through, even as he entered the sliding doors into Joja Mart’s frigid AC. 

Summer inside Joja Mart was extra torturous, Shane always thought. He could see the sunshine outside, close but so far away, and the whirring monotony of the freezers was now harmonized by the roaring of air conditioning units. The incessant buzz really got to him more than ever. 

  
  


It was much later in his shift when he was shelving ramen noodles, stacking row after row of hard crumbly packages, that it suddenly dawned on him that he was being a naive dumbass.

Haley had wanted to see him after the party, sure. But Haley and Alex had been friends for years. Of course Alex probably showed up this morning and she had invited him right in. Of course they’d make up. He felt a sharp pang of jealousy when he found himself wondering how they’d make up.

He sighed. It was shit to admit to himself, but Shane truly had no idea if Alex and Haley still had feelings for each other, regardless of what was going down on the side with the farmer, and with him.

He felt a pit of dread. What was the long term plan with this, anyway? What was he really expecting to happen with her? She was going to tire of him eventually. She’d come to her senses and realize that she was way too good for him, in every way possible.

He was startled out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took a quick glance around and subtly placed it in the box he was unloading from, feeling a spark of surprise and excitement to see her name.

> Haley: So I got a new bikini today.

Shane smirked. He liked where this was going.

> Shane: Is that so?
> 
> Haley: Uh huh. I went shopping in the city

Shane hoped that might mean she and Alex hadn’t actually crossed paths. Either way, she had chosen to text him about this bikini, and he was good with that.

> Shane: that sounds like something I’d like to see
> 
> Haley: You’ll have to be patient :P

She was such a fucking tease.

> Shane: how am I supposed to wait until the Luau
> 
> Haley: it’s tomorrow!
> 
> Shane: your point?
> 
> Haley: sorry. no previews this time 
> 
> Shane: damn

Shane hesitated, but then thought, why not.

> Shane: maybe there’s something else you want to show me?

His phone was silent for a long time. He might have pushed it. He was just starting to feel the dull throb of disappointment when another text came in.

> Haley: but I don’t have anything else.

Yoba, she was good at taking pictures. It was a mirror selfie. She was perched artfully on the edge of her bathtub with her back to the camera, peering over her shoulder. She was nude, but her blond hair was cascading down and covering just about everything, except for the delicious curves of her sweet bare ass.

> Haley: see? 
> 
> Shane: oh I see alright

Shane glanced around, praying Morris was still in his office. 

> Shane: shit
> 
> Shane: how am I supposed to go back to work now
> 
> Haley: hehe 

Shane blinked in surprise at her next text, feeling the color drain out of his face.

> Haley: maybe you have something to show me?

He swallowed. She had requested a selfie from him before, but not like this. It was usually a joke, and he’d send the most outrageous photo he could. Buck teeth and dead eyes, a bunch of chins. He always enjoyed feeling like he could hear her laugh through the phone.

But this was different. She was after something else, he could tell. He had never done anything like that before, let alone in a Joja Mart.

> Shane: uh. I don’t have anything that looks as good as that
> 
> Haley: I think you do..

Shane glanced around the mercifully empty store, his cheeks burning. He was in complete disbelief that she would want a picture of that. Did girls even like that? Maybe it was a power move… but then again, maybe it wasn’t. He pondered the idea of her liking it. Blushing from it. Biting her full lips. Touching herself while she looked at it..

Well now he was at half mast. 

Shane snuck quickly into the back where there was an employee bathroom, feeling ridiculous but also an intense urgency. He was beyond grateful that Sam wasn’t working today. 

He opened up the door of the cramped space, not sure if it was the poor lighting was in his favor or not. He opened the camera on his phone with gritted teeth. This would not be artful, but it was solicited, so he figured that was better than most of the dick pics floating around out there.

He took another long look at her selfie to get fully hard, which was not difficult. He pulled down his pants and boxers, trying to find an angle that did him a favor. He put one leg on the toilet seat, bit his lip, and snapped a few, wondering how it was that he could seemingly go from utter despair to an absurd fucking situation like this on any whim she happened to have. She had a way of making him live in the present. And he supposed he needed that. 

He arched an eyebrow at the result. Nothing to scoff at. He hit send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good thing Granny is hard of hearing… 
> 
> Next chapter will be a long one and center around the Luau.. it’s going to get dramatic. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	10. Rife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luau sees some feelings kept in, and some secrets let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I ended up splitting the Luau chapter into two, seeing as it was quite long! I will post the next chapter/part 2 sooner than usual since it ends on a bit of a cliffhanger (sorry in advance!)
> 
> Warnings: a lot of swimsuit ogling, a lot of drama
> 
> Character perspectives:  
> The farmer, Haley, assorted townsfolk
> 
> Cameos: really just about everybody is in this

> Abby: hey babe..
> 
> Abby: I keep thinking about our chat on the porch. I feel like an asshole
> 
> Abby: like you had this amazing night and then I came over and was like a raincloud on everything
> 
> Abby: Sebastian warned me not to get overly involved, and i totally am, and now I’m thinking I’m like a shit friend?
> 
> Abby: also who texts someone this many times before they respond idk
> 
> Petra: omy I’m sorry I didn’t see this till now!
> 
> Petra: Abby.
> 
> Petra: you’re an amazing friend, first of all
> 
> Petra: and you weren’t being a raincloud you were… shining some light on the situation
> 
> Abby: lol ok
> 
> Petra: no but really. I just got home from his house. we talked.
> 
> Petra: and uh. did some other things :P
> 
> Abby: !!!
> 
> Petra: I barely had to ask. He told me he’s not in love with her, they haven’t hooked up in years
> 
> Abby: thank YOBA
> 
> Petra: meanwhile he was worried about me and Sam? 
> 
> Abby: lol what?
> 
> Petra: we clearly really needed to talk to each other.
> 
> Petra: I feel so much better about everything.
> 
> Abby: I’m so relieved!!
> 
> Petra: you and me both
> 
> Petra: you’re sweet to text me
> 
> Abby: we can chat more tomorrow at the Luau <3 
> 
> Abby: btw what are you bringing?
> 
> Petra: oh fuck

Petra felt a pinch of regret as she made her way down the path towards the beach. As a farmer she had to expect there’d be a fair amount of pressure on her Luau contribution, but her best crops so far this season were blueberries and hot peppers, and neither of those seemed quite right for a communal soup. She did have a few potatoes left from the spring that had been particularly good, so she hoped that would do the trick. Still she supposed she should’ve thought harder about it, sooner. 

She had thought pretty hard about everything else. 

Like Alex. Everything with him had been like a dream she was desperate not to wake up from. She blushed then, thinking of the wholesome family dinner she had shared with him and his grandparents the previous night, chit-chatting about her late grandfather over pot roast, all while she and Alex exchanged heated eye contact over the fact that he had been thrusting into her from behind just minutes before. The memory made her feel overheated, and it was already a hot day. 

One person she wasn’t so ready to see was Haley. She had no idea what that would be like.

Haley had essentially been giving Alex the cold shoulder. It had been a few days since the party, and she had still been avoiding him. Alex wasn’t sure if she had found out he was there without telling her, or if she knew about them and was mad, or both, or if it was something else entirely, but either way he had seemed rather unsure of how today’s festival would go. 

Petra could hear muffled commotion as she got closer to the beach. As her feet hit the sand, tiki pillars flanking two large tables of food came into view. There was a small dance floor with tropical music blaring. Marnie was stirring a massive pot of soup in the center, and Gus was roasting something delicious looking to the side. The Mayor and a looming, well-dressed figure who she knew must be the Governor were standing and looking very official overseeing it all. 

Petra did a quick survey of the scene. Many of the townspeople had arrived already and were setting up, but she didn’t see Abby yet. Or Alex. She felt a little relief that she didn’t see Haley either.

“Ah! Petra. Say hi to the Governor.” Mayor Lewis looked particularly dapper and a bit nervous. He leaned towards her, his mustache twitching. “You’ve brought something delicious for the soup, I take it?” 

“Uh, yes! Hi,” she said, shaking the Governor’s hand.

He was smiling jovially. “I always look forward to visiting the Valley.” Petra returned his smile but made no attempt at small talk, worried he’d ask what she had brought. 

Petra handed the potato to Marnie with a dubious expression. “Well that’s a solid choice for a soup!” she said appreciatively. Petra wasn’t positive if she meant it, but she was relieved to move on.

“Hey, P!”

Sam was yelling to her from where he and Penny and Vincent were splashing around in the waves near Elliott’s cabin. She smiled. 

As she got closer, she saw that Penny had on a frilly, yellow bikini on. Her typical outfits tended to be demure and Petra had never seen the extent of her curves like this before. She had to keep herself from staring. Her first instinct was to say something complimentary, but she didn’t think there was any way to tell someone they looked good in their swimsuit without sounding a little creepy, no matter how well-meaning. 

“Hey,” Sam said, giving her a one armed hug. “Glad you’re here.” He added lower in a excited whisper, “Penny’s a fucking babe, right?”

Petra laughed, but nodded genuinely. She felt confident Sam had let Penny know just how good she looked.

Abby and Sebastian showed up minutes later, Sebastian somehow still in dark clothes and long sleeves. Abby had on a purple cover up with a black bikini underneath. “I can’t take this off though,” she explained. “ My parents will see my belly button piercing.” she rolled her eyes.

Petra knew from the last time they were at the beach together that her nipple piercings were more of a concern. The metal bars were totally visible in the thin fabric of her swimsuit. It was hard not to look at and surprisingly hot. She still felt proud of herself for calling that way back in the spring. 

Abby took in the crowd at the beach. “So.. no Haley yet?”

“Not yet,” She answered, her stomach souring. 

“Come on, guys!” Sam yelled to them with a dramatic arm gesture, Vincent and Penny splashing along beside him.

Sebastian blinked his dark brooding eyes with disinterest. “Be right in, Sam.”

Petra was already feeling a bit overheated from the sun. She took off the sundress she had pulled on over her swimsuit and set it by her flip flops.

Abby let out a whistle. “Damn. I think you caught whatever Alex has. Look at your bod’.”

Petra gave her a bashful look. She knew she was nowhere near Alex’s level of fitness, but she was definitely more toned than when she first arrived. Hours of lifting watering cans and swinging her hoe and pickaxe would do that, she supposed. She had gone with a more athletic style of a two piece swimsuit for a family event, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t hopeful Alex would approve.

“Are you coming in?” she asked Abby.

“Nah, you go ahead. We’re going to sit under the umbrella for a bit.” She looked to Sebastian, who was glaring at Harvey dutifully rubbing sunscreen on Maru’s shoulders. 

Petra waded in to join Penny and Sam, the water lapping at her thighs feeling cool and refreshing. 

“Miss Petra! Look what I found!” Vincent shouted excitedly, holding up a ribbed shell high in the air, the water up to his collarbone. Petra oohed with fascination.

“Not too deep, little man,” Sam cautioned. “Mom said only where you can stand.”

“Do you remember what we call small sea creatures that live in shells?” Penny asked, her voice taking on a bright, teacher-like flair, which Petra thought made an erotic juxtaposition to the sight of her full cleavage.

“Mollusks!” he exclaimed happily.

“That’s right!” she gushed.

“Kid’s smarter than me,” Sam muttered with a laugh. Penny smiled.

Vincent suddenly looked excitedly towards the shore. “Mr. Alex! Throw it!” he shouted, his hands outstretched. 

Petra turned to see Alex, shirtless and tanned at the water’s edge, his gridball in hand. Her breath caught at the sight of him. He paused and made a calculated soft lob for Vincent to catch.

The ball hit off Vincent's hands initially, but he pulled it back in with a dramatic collapse into the water that wasn’t truly necessary. They cheered raucously, as did a few onlookers from the beach.

Petra felt her heart skip a beat as Alex waded in towards them, toned and tan in his swim trunks. “Hey.” He reached out to hug her, his skin soft and warm from the sun. She felt his eyes dance along her body for a moment. She thought back to the last time they were together in the ocean and wondered if he was doing the same.

Vincent splashed between them with the gridball outstretched. “Mr. Alex did you see that??”

“Yeah, big man! What a catch!” he took the gridball in his hand. 

A loud bellow from Pam sounded suddenly, instructing in no uncertain terms that they should assemble for the soup-tasting that would commence in ten minutes. 

“Yes!” Sam cheered. “Food time.” He and Penny ushered Vincent towards the shore.

Alex gave her a hopeful smile, clutching the gridball in his strong hand. “Maybe after we eat, we throw this around?”

“Sure,” Petra grinned. Gridball hadn’t been her top sport in high school, but she had a pretty solid spiral. 

They made their way towards the sand. Petra picked up a shiny blue shell from the surf that was a lot like the one Vincent had found. “There are always such pretty shells on this beach. I love them.”

Alex grinned a bit wistfully. “The beach is one of my favorite places in the Valley.” 

They took in the scene for a moment of the townspeople slowly gathering towards the buffet. She noticed Haley standing by her sister near the punch. She knew Alex did too.

“Has she tried to talk with you yet?” she asked him hesitantly, their eyes still following her.

“Not yet.” Alex frowned. “I’m not gonna worry about it. She’ll come talk to me when she’s ready.” He shrugged a little too casually. Alex had been eager to just get it all out there before, but it seemed to her like his resolve had worn down with Haley’s stalling. 

Petra wondered why a small part of her felt bad. Selfishly she should be glad to see them apart. As much as she had been relieved to know that his feelings weren’t romantic, she knew Haley was his closest friend since childhood and had been there for him through a lot of pain in his life. Petra couldn’t help but feel like she was the main reason for this rift between them now, and it was an uncomfortable thought. 

Petra’s face must have conveyed her dissatisfaction with his response, because he continued. “It’s just, this is my favorite festival day. I love the beach and just want to enjoy it, you know?” 

She smiled. “It’s going to be a great day,” she assured him, although she almost immediately started to consider where she should sit to strategically avoid Haley.

“Do you have to put that back on?” Alex teased her when she grabbed her cover up.

“We can’t all walk around half-naked all the time,” she chided him with a playful grin.

Alex’s gaze shifted then towards the bridge, and she could see Evelyn and George slowly making their way towards the beach from town. “I better go help them.” His hand brushed hers ever so slightly, but unquestionably, his eyes affectionate. “I'll see you later?” 

“Of course.” She was blushing. He flashed her a smile and trotted off. She wasn’t sure how the slightest touch from him could drive her so crazy.

The Governor made his proclamation, and the soup was merely “pleasant”. Mayor Lewis was slightly pouting on the side, but Abby had assured her that it was a much better outcome than many years past. Especially the year of Sam’s anchovy incident.

The ceremony now over, there was a mad convergence on the food. Petra had been chatting with Marnie about her chickens and they continued as they walked towards the buffet. “You know, Petra, those chickens of yours are so happy I bet they wouldn’t mind a cow friend, sometime soon?” Marnie’s eyes sparkled. 

“A cow?” Petra’s jaw almost dropped at the idea. Of course she didn’t nearly have enough money or supplies for a barn yet. But just the idea of it made her heart swell. “Someday, Marnie. That would be so amazing.” 

Petra was in such a gleeful stupor thinking about owning a baby cow that she grabbed a plate absentmindedly from the start of the buffet line, not noticing that Haley was just a few feet in front of her.

Petra froze with the empty plate stupidly in her hand, realizing she now had to either make an awkward excuse and noticeably exit the line to avoid being directly next to her, or worse, get in line directly next to her. She could sense Marnie’s polite confusion behind her at her refusal to budge.

“Petra,” a sweet voice sounded to her left. She wheeled around.

Leah was standing in front of her, stunning in a colorful bikini top with a flowy sarong tied around her hips. “I just wanted to ask you something.” She put a gentle hand on her arm and looked expectantly to Marnie.

“Oh of course, excuse me,” Petra nodded to Marnie with a smile, so grateful she could burst.

Leah guided her gently a few feet from the table. “I had some of the blueberries you gave me in a summer salad yesterday. They were delicious.”

“Thank you,” Petra said gratefully, not referring at all to the blueberries. 

Leah sort of hovered close to her for a moment, her hand still on Petra’s arm as if to hold her in place. It was only for a few seconds, but Petra felt flushed at how close she was. She smelled lovely, like freesias. She only half-processed that Leah had yet to actually ask her something.

Leah flicked her eyes once quickly towards the buffet, and then returned to holding Petra’s gaze. Petra swallowed. 

“Alright, then.” Leah smiled, releasing her. 

Petra looked back to see the line had continued progressing and Haley was now a safe distance down the table. She turned back to thank her again, but Leah had already floated away to join Elliott. 

“If I had a dick, it would be so hard right now.”

Petra grabbed Abby’s arm as if to anchor herself. “Here you are.” She gazed over to where Leah was standing with Elliott. “She just saved me from an awkward run in with Haley, I think.”

“Do you think she knows..?” Abby asked.

They both looked over to where Elliott and Leah were chatting. They paused their conversation once to glance back their way, smiling knowingly, and Petra sensed they knew a lot about her predicament. Leah had just intervened like some sort of patron saint of preventing uncomfortable social encounters. 

“She must,” Petra reasoned. Elliott would have mentioned seeing them in the ocean, she was sure. She remembered that Leah seemed to insinuate her dancing with Alex during the Flower Dance too. Petra had an uneasy realization in the pit of her stomach as she glanced around. “Maybe everyone does.”

“I hate to say it, but if they don’t, they probably will soon.” Abby surveyed the line of townspeople in front of them, clambering to fill up their plates. “I think we’ve learned by now that secrets don’t last long in this town.”

“How have you and Sebastian managed all this time?” Petra asked earnestly as they filed in the back of the buffet line. She noted with regret how far it stretched from the food now. 

“I’m sure a few people know, or suspect at least.” She glanced over to where Robin was dancing with Demetrius. “His mom totally knows and never says anything, but we think she’s a fan.” Abby’s smile faded. “It’s my dad we’re worried about.”

Petra’s face fell. “Yeah.. I could see that.” Petra knew that Pierre was not the biggest fan of Sam or Sebastian, and supposedly it had been that way ever since they started hanging out the three of them in middle school. 

“It’s gotten a lot easier to see each other with you here, though. He never questions me if I say I’m hanging out with you. His star customer.” Abby smirked.

Petra grinned. “I’m happy to facilitate your late night ..” she hesitated, trying to find a less lame word than “shenanigans.” Who was she, Mayor Lewis?

“Dick appointments?” Abby offered. They both mulled it over briefly and ultimately went with it. “Anyway, the key to staying secret is we just don’t do any PDA beyond what I’d do with Sam, or any other friend. Ever.” Petra wasn’t sure, but she thought she could detect just a hint of sadness in Abby’s voice.

“Hm.” Petra thought about the little hand graze from earlier that had set her into a tizzy. She wondered then if Alex would ever want to go public with their relationship. Once Haley knew, which she might already, would anything else hold him back?

The thought made her a bit dizzy herself, thinking of being an openly together couple with him. It felt soon, and scary, and somehow not soon enough at the same time. She shelved the worry for now. _Let’s just get through the Luau without any drama, shall we?_

She took in a breath, giving Abby a smile as they finally reached the food. _Shouldn’t be a problem._

***

Haley was sitting by a table with her plate, noting that Jodi and Caroline were already consolidating some of the various dishes that had been ravaged by the feasting villagers. Usually she enjoyed eating at this festival. There was always a variety of dishes to choose from and Lewis really put the pressure on everyone to impress the Governor with something delicious. But right now she didn’t feel like eating a thing. She had grabbed a plate and had only picked at it halfheartedly.

She couldn’t stop watching Alex throw his gridball back and forth with Petra. The two of them were thigh deep in the water, acting like this repetitive, inane activity was the most fun they could have in the world. 

They were supposed to talk today, but so far Alex hadn’t even glanced her way. It was believable that he was just distracted because he loved the beach and here was someone willing to indulge his gridball obsession. But she knew him too well. She was sure that mostly, he was nervous to talk with her and trying to procrastinate. He probably knew she knew that too. 

Haley sighed. Her plan had been to confront him today, here. Her resolve was fading a little bit. The truth was that Petra was a good match for him. She was sweet, energetic, fun. He looked happy. 

“Hey.”

Haley turned her head from the beach to see Shane beside her, a drink in his hand. Her heart fluttered for a moment, thinking of the last time she saw him in the forest and the pictures they were sending back and forth last night. She was still feeling a little scandalous, having that saved on her phone. 

Shane had on a white t-shirt and swim trunks with palm trees on them that should have been a horrid fashion choice, but somehow just looked right and sort of adorable. 

She smiled. “Oh, hi.”

“You’re not going to eat?”

Haley looked down at her neglected plate. “Not hungry,” she answered. “It’s hot. And loud.” She glanced over at the dance floor, where Emily was in a trance. She thought for a moment. “Want to lay out for a little with me?”

He pondered that, and then shrugged. “As long as I can have my rum punch.”

They settled a bit closer to the water, but on the far edge from where people were swimming and away from a certain couple putting on a gridball clinic. She noted that Leah and Elliott were observing them from where they were chatting under an umbrella, but she didn’t think they were being too suspicious.

Haley slipped off her sundress to reveal her light blue bikini, a choice she had spent hours deciding on in Zuzu the other day. She made a show of laying out her towel just so. She could tell from the whites of Shane’s eyes she had made a good choice. 

She stretched out on her large towel, one leg lightly crossed over the other. Shane plunked down next to her in the sand, not too close. 

“Well it was worth the wait.”

“Hm?” She asked innocently, fully knowing he meant the bikini.

He shook his head. 

“Do you need any sunscreen?” she asked with a hint of flirtation.

“Uh.. no. I’m good.” She could feel his eyes on her. “Do...you?”

“I applied beforehand.”

“Good.” He relaxed. “I don’t want to get a boner in front of Mayor Lewis.”

Haley giggled. “Or the Governor.”

“Nah, he can have a peek.”

She let out a full laugh. It felt good.

Haley glanced to her left when she heard the distinct sound of liquid being poured into a cup. Shane had taken out a fifth of whiskey from his pocket and was spiking his punch, which was already alcoholic. Haley gave him a judgmental look from behind her sunglasses, tilting them down. “Is that really necessary?”

He twisted the cap back on with a look at her that wasn’t guilty enough for her liking. “Just adding a little something. It’s a party, after all.”

“I better not be finding you by a riverbank tomorrow.”

“I always bring a little extra. ” He looked contemplative. “It’s just kind of a habit. I don’t really need to, I guess.” He said it like this concept was just dawning on him.

“You don’t,” she assured him. “What if something happens later that you want to remember?” She shrugged her shoulders playfully.

His deep brown eyes studied her, crinkling just slightly at her teasing. She kept her expression purposefully mysterious and looked back out to the ocean.

Most of the food dishes were starting to be cleaned up from the buffet now, which usually meant s'mores would be coming out soon. She noticed that many of the younger townsfolk were gradually starting to gather around the campfire by Elliott’s cabin. Haley wondered if they should join them, eventually. Would it be weirder if they did or weirder if they didn’t?

Petra and Alex had come in from the water then. She noticed Alex pick something up from the sand and rinse it in the waves a few times. 

Haley peeked over the rim of her sunglasses, trying to tell what it was. Alex jaunted over to where Petra was standing, presenting it to her with a flattened hand. Haley could hear her coo in delight even from this far down the beach.

Haley’s mouth nearly dropped open. Was that… a gift?

She sat up now, eyeing them. Had Alex, Alex Mullner, actually just thought to give the farmer a shell? A small, spontaneous gesture. Out of the blue.

Haley felt herself simmer. In all the years she had dated him… he literally had to be coached on how to be doting. And now suddenly it was like second nature to him. Was that for fucking real?

Petra was still admiring it. It was brief, but she caught the hand Alex placed on her lower back for a moment before they walked towards the campfire. 

It took her a moment to realize Shane had been saying something to her. 

“Hey? You good?”

Haley adjusted her focus to him, happy her sunglasses had been obscuring her gaze. “Sorry. What?”

He glanced down the beach. “You seem a bit distracted.”

“Yeah..” She considered making an excuse, but then thought she should just lay it out there. She set her sunglasses on her towel. “I’m just supposed to talk to Alex. I told him I would today and now I regret it.”

“Oh.. you haven’t talked with him yet?” There was an edge to his voice, like he was surprised. 

“No, not yet. I’m sure he’s going to confess he’s been sneaking around with Petra, and I’m just still annoyed at him and don’t feel like hearing his excuses.”

Shane blinked, a perturbed expression on his face. “I mean.. He’s not really confessing anything.”

She arched an eyebrow.

“He didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not like he needs your permission.” 

She felt some anger creep into her tone. “No, of course not. But he completely hid it from me.” Did he really not get why that would hurt her?

Shane persisted. “Well sure, and I get confronting him now that you know. But do you really have the right to be mad? You don’t own him.” 

Haley let out an offended huff. “I know I don’t _own_ him, but he’s my friend. He should have told me.” Why was he being a dick about this?

“I’d say that’s pretty hypocritical.”

Haley felt her eyes narrow. They stared at each other for a moment.

Shane sat up further. “You told me...” his voice lowered slightly, “in the woods, that you were essentially doing the same thing to him. You said you had no right to be mad.”

Oh, so now he was going to quote herself back to her? She controlled her volume but she made sure her voice quality was rife with disdain. “Okay, why do you even care? Other than the fact that you’re jealous of him, in like, every way possible. ” She knew it was a low blow, but he was being a dick.

Shane went red. “I’m not jealous of that prick. And this isn’t about him. It’s about you. You really think what you’re doing with me is different than what he’s doing with Petra?” 

_It’s not._ “It is different,” Haley huffed. “I think he actually likes her.” 

She regretted it the moment it left her lips. Her words hung in the air, and she was somehow incapable of thinking of anything to say to make it better. There was a tense pause. She felt a small panic.

“Right,” Shane said finally, his tone bitter. “That is different.”

“I didn't mean it that way,” she said finally, a little too defensively.

Shane took a large swig of his drink. “No, I get it.” 

“Shane.”

“I don’t give a shit, Haley.” He dropped his voice much lower. His eyes met hers, and it was the sincerity in his tone that crushed her, that stole her breath for a moment. “I never had feelings for you beyond a good fuck either, alright?”

She stared at him, speechless. Shane grabbed his plastic cup and headed back towards the beach.

Haley turned back to face the waves, feeling his words like a physical blow. Her lip wanted to quiver but she absolutely willed it not to. 

She realized in a moment of self pity that she was very alone. Hurt and confusion washed over her, and then were quickly replaced by a simmering, seething anger. 

_Really, Shane? You’re not jealous of him?_ _You don’t have feelings for me?_

She glared down the beach to the campfire. She thought for a moment about putting her cover up on for this, but then realized it would be better if she didn’t. 

She left her towel behind in the sand, her blond hair whipping behind her.  
  


***

Demetrius shuffled over to Gus, who was stirring up the rum punch. The two of them surveyed the scene of young people splashing in the water, chatting, roasting marshmallows. He chewed on his kebab thoughtfully for a moment, and then sighed.

“Alright, can you set this straight for me? I know you have some insight on this. They’re switching partners faster than I can keep up.”

Gus looked taken aback, but soon a few other townsfolk started scooting closer, their heads tilted to listen. 

“Are Haley and Alex together, or not?” Demetrius continued.

“Well,” Gus looked hesitant. “It’s not my place.” His eyes darted around before lowering his voice. “But It’s Alex and the farmer, these days.” The crowd oohed with intrigue.

“I thought the farmer and Sam had a thing?” Marnie cut in.

“Oh no,” Harvey piped up, also more privy than most to town gossip. “Pure rumor. It’s Sam and Penny, finally,” he confirmed, making sure Pam was out of earshot. They murmured delightedly.

“Well, I heard that Shane was recently seen sneaking out of Emily’s,” Caroline divulged, her voice full of scandal. She eyed Marnie guiltily. “Er, sorry Marnie.” 

“He’s a grown man,” she assured them with a wave of her hand. She tilted her head. “Good for him,” she mused.

“I can’t keep any of this straight,” Demetrius said, shaking his head. 

“They don’t make it easy, do they?” Gus said, raising an eyebrow as Haley made her way to the group, standing in front of Alex. The crowd hummed in agreement.

***

Petra glanced at the smooth, conical shell in her palm, painted with flecks of blues and grays and whites. It was so pretty. _“You said you like shells,”_ he had offered with a shrug and a blink of his green eyes. 

Petra watched him from where he was sitting next to her, roasting a skewer overloaded with marshmallows contentedly. They still weren’t quite public, maybe. But he had barely left her side all day.

Abby was giving her affectionate eye contact from across the campfire that seemed to suggest she was noticing the same trend. Petra smiled. 

Maru and Penny were cracking up about something dorky Harvey had said earlier. Sam and Sebastian were in an intense debate about a scenario in the Solarion Chronicles. She hadn’t noticed that Shane had also joined them at some point, heavily focused on his rum punch. Elliott was standing and handing out skewers, and Leah was beside him organizing the supplies, tearing open a bag of marshmallows. It was a busy scene, so it was noticeable when a gradual hush fell over the group.

Petra’s breath caught. Haley was suddenly standing in front of them, looking like a work of art with her full curvy hips, tiny waist, and bikini top that was struggling to contain her ample bust. Her expression was one of determination, and there was something intimidating about it. Petra found herself anxious, like she was caught doing something wrong. 

“Hey Alex, can I talk to you.” Her voice was measured.

Alex hesitated as every eye fell on him. “Uh. Yeah, sure.”

He stood up, brushing the sand off his legs. Haley turned and walked towards the water. Alex gave a meaningful look back at Petra that was both apologetic and uncertain. She nodded back, attempting to wordlessly convey her support.

Petra could feel more than a few eyes on her as they headed off. She tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible even though her insides were churning. 

Mercilessly, Vincent came tearing up to them a second later, breaking the tension. “Sam! I want to roast MY marshmallow!” he wailed.

The rest of the group sort of fell back into conversation gradually, but Abby’s eyes were still set on her. They shared wordless angst. 

Petra glanced down at her shell, rolling it between her fingers. Abby came and took Alex’s seat. “You okay?” she whispered.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” she responded. “It’s good they’re finally talking. It needed to happen.”

Abby looked unconvinced. She leaned over and grabbed a skewer. “I’ll make you a big one.”

“Thanks.”

Petra glanced back up at them, walking slowly down the beach. They stopped now, facing each other, a painfully attractive pair even from this far away.

She reminded herself that it was unreasonable to expect someone she had fallen for not to have a history, not to have other important relationships. Not that it made it easier to watch them together, or to see his hand go to her arm for a moment. Or not wonder what they could be talking about. 

She knew she had to trust him. Jealousy was not becoming of anyone. He deserved the chance to set this straight with her, to figure things out. Maybe he was telling her right now, about everything, about them. This was good.

She thought he saw them look her way. Petra averted her gaze. When she looked back up, sound seemed to fade and everything around her lost focus except for the searing image in front of her. 

Haley was leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips, the silhouette of them together burning into her eyes. She blinked but it was still there, the two of them. Kissing. She felt the air escape her lungs.

Abby followed her eyes and let out a pained gasp. Sebastian muttered a low curse beside her.

Petra didn’t remember deciding to leave, but all of the sudden her bare feet were moving fast across the sand, Abby’s muffled voice calling from behind her.

_I don’t know him. I don’t know him. He still loves her._

“Petra!” Abby finally caught her arm, spinning her around. They were almost to the bridge, mercifully out of sight for the most part, because Petra could feel her resolve melting as she huffed. 

“Abby you were right,” she croaked. “I don’t know him, I-” she felt like she couldn’t breathe. “I just need to get out of here.”

Abby looked desperate. “It’s okay, It’s a misunderstanding! Stop, I’m coming with you!” Her comforts were scattered and anxious and out of breath. 

Petra tugged from her. “No Abby, please. I just need to go. Stay with Seb and Sam-” Petra looked up and saw that Alex was in the distance, coming fast across the beach toward them. 

Abby saw where she was looking. “Talk to him,” she pleaded.

Petra felt a mix of hurt and anger and oddly, fear about how much she wanted to burst into tears. “I have to go. Tell him I don’t want to talk,” she gave Abby her sternest look. “Please.”

Abby hesitated but nodded firmly, her eyes morose. “Okay.”

Petra tore away, her heart in her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that was a messy festival.
> 
> I should be able to post the next chapter/part 2 in a few days! If you are social distancing or in quarantine stay safe, and I hope this story is a nice escape from the stress like it is for me! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	11. Stricken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luau (part 2) and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexually explicit content
> 
> Character perspectives: Alex, Sam, Shane, the farmer
> 
> Cameos: Abby, Sebastian, Penny, Jas, Pam (briefly)

Alex hesitantly fell into step with Haley by the water. He had felt more than a little awkward to be singled out from the group like that, but at least this conversation could finally happen. Admittedly, he should have been the bigger person by now and just confronted Haley himself, but after another attempt to talk with her yesterday had failed, he was feeling resentful to have it looming over his favorite festival day. 

There was no waiting any longer though. It was time. He felt a flicker of worry for Petra, hoping she didn’t feel too uncomfortable with this. He glanced back at her as he left the campfire, and felt some relief when she gave him an encouraging nod. 

Haley’s arms were crossed as they padded along the sand. Alex figured he should just start. “Okay, look, I don’t know what’s been going on, but -”

“I know exactly what’s been going on.” Haley was looking down at their feet as she walked, her face stern.

Alex had a bad feeling he knew what she was going to say. He felt his stomach wrench. 

“Did you have fun at Sebastian’s the other night?” she asked, still not looking at him.

Alex frowned. “Did you?” 

Haley stopped walking then, her eyes searing through him. “When were you planning on telling me that you’re fucking Petra?”

Alex inhaled. “Haley..”

“I don’t understand, we’re supposed to be best friends, and I have to find out from...” her voice trailed, her eyes looking out over the water. He was used to seeing her angry, but she looked hurt. Alex felt guilt settle in his stomach.

“I’m sorry, Haley. I should have told you.” He put a hand on her arm but she shrunk away. “It happened kind of suddenly, and at first I thought it was just a crush or a one time thing. It wasn’t all that... physical until recently.” His thoughts were scattered. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for the last few days.” 

“Did you think I couldn’t handle it? That I’d be _jealous_?” Her eyes narrowed at the word. “We haven’t dated in ages, Alex.”

Alex flashed a brief look behind him to gauge how far away they were talking from everyone else. He was fairly confident they were no longer in earshot of the campfire, but they were definitely visible.

“I know that. I didn’t think you’d be jealous,” he hesitated. “But I guess I didn’t think you’d be happy, either. I don’t know what I thought really..” his voice trailed guiltily.

“Are you dating? Exclusive?” Her arms were crossed.

He faltered. He wasn’t sure. “We- we haven’t established anything yet. It’s still sort of new.”

“Well, it’s not that new. It was going on during the Flower Dance and you didn’t say anything to me.”

Alex winced. He was so incredibly uncomfortable being called out like this. “I thought about telling you that day, it just didn’t seem like the right time at all.”

“Honestly, it’s not a big deal. I don’t tell you everything either.” Her anger was back now. She tossed her head.

Alex wondered what she was getting at, but his guilt was still biting at him worse than his curiosity. “I don’t want to keep secrets from each other, Haley. I want to be open with you. I can tell you everything.” He paused. “You’re my best friend.”

Haley was staring intently down the beach at the campfire. He looked as well, trying to gauge who or what she was staring at. The scene was too busy to pick out anything specific. 

Suddenly her hand was on his cheek, her eyes looking up at him intensely. Her expression took on something odd, something he couldn’t read. He froze in confusion. “And you’re my best friend.” She kissed him.

It was a firm, meaningful kiss, one that stole his breath and ability to think for a moment. He had not kissed her in ages, and yet it was familiar, and almost normal, but then as the time ticked he realized with escalating anxiety how wrong and terrible it was that it was happening, and happening still. He pulled back from her abruptly with a guttural sound from his throat, her face just an inch away. 

“What are you doing?” he rasped. 

She just stared at him, unshaken. She glanced back towards the beach.

Alex had the sudden, crippling realization that anyone could have seen them. _Petra.._

He whipped his head towards where she had been sitting at the campfire. His breath caught. She was no longer there, she was..

Leaving fast. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed quietly. Then louder. “What the fuck, Haley!?”

“I thought you weren’t anything,” she said, her voice odd and cold. Her face was almost expressionless.

He didn’t have time to process what was wrong with her, what could have possibly possessed her to do that in front of the whole town, what twisted plot she had orchestrated. He had to get to Petra and set this right. She had seen everything, he knew it.

He tore across the beach, ignoring the many stares he was getting from the buffet and then the campfire. He caught eyes with Sam, who was sitting with Sebastian holding a marshmallow spit. He gestured quickly towards town with his skewer, his expression sympathetic.

Alex shot up towards the path to find Abby standing at the bridge, her eyes set on him. He felt his stomach sink as he braced for the absolute tongue-lashing he was about to get. That he deserved. 

He knew there was no point in explaining himself, but he was going to try, although he was barely slowing down. “Abby, It’s not what it-” 

To his surprise, she sort of latched on to his arm, her face worried. “Hurry, okay? She’s fast.” 

Alex blinked, stunned.

“ _Go_ ,” she ordered, practically shoving him. He took off towards the farmhouse. 

His mind was a blur of apologies and frustration but really he was just desperate to see her, to hold her. He hadn’t grabbed his shoes so his bare feet were pounding across the town square, past the clinic, past the bus stop, as fast as they could go.

***

For a few minutes there was nothing but the crackle of the campfire, the crashing of waves, and the muffled din of townsfolk chatting over at the buffet. Sam and Sebastian exchanged a heavy look.

No one had really seen the dramatic ending to the night coming. Elliott and Leah had headed back to his cabin, probably displeased with all the drama, Sam figured. Shane had gone too at some point. Now it was just him, Sebastian, Maru, and Penny, sitting silent and subdued, staring into the flames. Sam was holding a marshmallow into the fire, letting it burn black. 

The sun was really setting now, so it was hard to make out Abby until she flopped back down onto her spot. “Yoba.” She put her head in her hands.

“Is she alright?” Sebastian asked, in a way that assumed the obvious answer.

“I don’t know. Fuck,” she cursed softly. She lifted her head up. “I knew something like this was going to happen. I was so worried she’d get hurt.”

“Poor Petra.” Sam said, shaking his head. He thought back to her tears on his front step after the Flower Dance. Now she had to witness them kissing? It was shit.

Sam saw Abby’s eyes go from concern to a searing hatred in an instant as Haley made her way to the bridge in the distance. It was too far to really make out her expression, but Sam could see that she was looking their way. 

“Alex didn’t seem compliant in that kiss,” Penny asserted, her face stern as she watched Haley disappear towards town.

“He wasn’t,” Sebastian affirmed in a low voice. In different circumstances Sam might have been amused that Seb had come to Alex’s defense so readily, but it wasn't the time.

“I really hope he can convince her of that.” Abby’s eyes were solemn as they stared into the flames. 

After a short while it seemed clear that the only thing left to do was to help schlep some of the boxes and supplies back towards the Saloon. They shuffled across the bridge into town slowly, burdened with folding chairs and boxes of leftover supplies. Usually they would have stayed at the beach longer, or even had a round at the Saloon. But it all felt a bit melancholy. They dropped off the items in Gus’ storeroom and more or less called it a night.

Abby and Sebastian headed off together, with a promise to text if they heard from Petra. Sam found himself standing with Penny outside of the Saloon’s heavy wooden door, neither one of them really wanting the night to end yet, but unsure of where to go.

“Well, it started out really fun,” Sam offered.

Penny smiled. “It did.” They stood silent for a moment. She looked up at the sky and he followed her gaze. “The stars are so pretty tonight. It’s so clear out.”

“What a nice night.” He looked back to her pretty green eyes. If only there was somewhere they could go to be alone. Not even the beach was safe right now, too many lingering townsfolk cleaning up. He felt a little bit of lovesick anguish, watching the red wisps of hair that fell down by the curve of her neck.

“You know,” Penny said, a bit of intrigue in her voice. “I was talking with Maru. We have a theory about the kiss.” She raised an eyebrow.

Sam’s curiosity piqued. “Oh yeah?”

“Penny!” Pam’s harsh voice cut across from the yard outside their trailer. Sam flinched and Penny whirled around. “You headed home? Er what?” 

“I’m coming, mother!” She turned back to him with an apologetic, anguished look. “I should go.”

He didn’t dare lean in for a kiss or even touch her arm. “Can I see you tomorrow?”

She nodded, her mouth twitching into a soft smile before hurrying off towards Pam, who Sam could only vaguely make out in the dark. She had her hands on her hips and looked poised to start yelling again. 

“I was just helping clean up…” he could hear Penny’s eager excuses fade as they turned towards their trailer.

Sam turned for home, his hands shoved in his pockets. He kicked a rock. _Fuckin’ Haley, cock-blocking everybody._

***

The farmhouse had never seemed so far. Alex had been sprinting but he made himself do a final push, thankful for the stamina from all those morning runs on the beach. He wondered if she had locked her door, if she’d let him explain, if he _could_ explain what the hell had just happened. He just needed to get to her.

Alex could finally see the farmhouse in the distance, a light on in the window. As he was sprinting up her steps, his mind spinning of what to say, her door suddenly opened forcefully. Alex stopped in his tracks. She was moving fast but halted immediately as she saw him, stricken at the sight of him.

A foot apart, Alex stared back at her, his chest heaving, unable to say a word.

In an instant, they grabbed for each other. Alex pulled her body to him and Petra wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed each other desperately until he lifted her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his middle. They paused, their foreheads pressed together, both huffing.

“I was coming back to find you,” Petra whispered. He could tell she had been crying.

“I found you first.” With a decisive movement, he kicked her door open wider and strode inside, carrying her in his arms.

The bed was too far. They pressed against the wall by her fireplace kissing feverishly. “I’m so sorry,” he gasped in between kisses. “It wasn’t- I don’t know why-”

“I know-” she was huffing as they devoured each other. “It’s okay.” She pulled away. He could see the tear track down her cheek. “I know you, Alex. I know you wouldn’t.”

His heart swelled as they kept kissing. He had so much more to say, and his mind was reeling, but mostly he just needed to show her what she meant to him, and he needed her right now.

He pushed her more firmly against the wall, his erection pressing into her, making her whimper. He sucked at her neck eagerly, relishing the moan that escaped her lips. His hands darted underneath the cover up that was over her bikini, caressing her toned middle and gliding up to her full breasts. She started fumbling with his tank top, pulling it up over his head. 

He tore the cover up off next, and grabbed the string tying her bikini in the back. She grabbed his wrist and yanked so it came spooling off of her. He shuddered as he cupped and rubbed her breasts. She threw her head back in pleasure. 

He kissed along her neck some more and continued to rub her erect nipples. He slid his hands down her middle to her bikini bottoms and linked a finger over the edge. Her hands grabbed his wrists and helped him slide it down to her ankles. He placed a few fingers gently between her legs, rubbing softly. She whimpered hungrily.

His hand slipped lower, and he felt his breath hitch as he realized how wet she was already. She grabbed his shorts roughly and tugged them down, freeing his angry erection that bobbed in front of her. Her hands went to it, stroking.

“Petra,” he breathed, still aching. He needed her to know. “You’re the only one I want. Just you.”

“Alex,” she gasped. He lifted her up against the wall, flooded with the memory of the first time he had kissed her at the Saloon. His cock was rigid, lined up against her, her legs around him. She did a few small, needy thrusts with her hips.

He positioned himself in front of her, teasing her entrance with the head of his throbbing erection.

“Alex,” she pleaded again in a whimper. “Please, I need you.” Her eyes were begging for him.

“You’re all mine,” he told her, pushing inside her roughly. She cried out.

He started rutting into her at a fevered pace, one arm planted against the wall, another underneath her trying to absorb some of the shock from the force. He felt himself fueled by the angst of earlier and the desperate need for her. He could see her full breasts bounce from each thrust, her throaty cries filling the small cabin. Last time they had to stay quiet, but now he didn’t care if they could be heard all the way down to the beach.

He felt an powerful desire for this to be infinite, for the pleasure to keep even as he was building towards a finale. His pace was getting faster and he was savoring the incredible pressure building in between them. His only thought was on her, on them, on feeling her tightness around him.

He was nearing his end. “Don’t pull out,” she begged him suddenly, breathy and desperate.

The thought sent a shiver through his whole body and pushed him closer. “Are you sure,” he managed to rasp. He knew it was okay from a contraceptive standpoint, but it was intimate and intense and he hoped that was why she asked.

“I want it,” she gasped. His mind was racing that she was his, all his, and she wanted him just as badly. He sped up his pace.

“Oh fuck...fuck…Petra.. ” His release was imminent. He gripped the wall and her body to him, pressing into her as he pulsed. Petra gasped with pleasure and gripped his hair as he emptied inside her.

His legs were weak as he steadied himself against the wall, breathing heavily, letting her slip ever so slightly from his grip so that her toes slowly reached the floor. She was peppering his cheek and neck with kisses, still huffing.

They were tangled in a panting mess, holding each other against the wall.

“Fun festival,” she breathed. Alex laughed, burying his face in her neck.

  
  


***

Shane took the fifth of whiskey out of his pocket and did a needy chug, letting it thud back down on his kitchen counter. _Fuck_.

When he closed his eyes, all he could see was Haley and Alex kissing. He couldn’t get the burning image out of his head, and all he wanted to do was pass out and forget it. Forget everything.

She did it on purpose, to fuck with him. Or, she didn’t do it with him in mind at all, which might even be worse. Either way, it was complete shit. 

Shane had been fortunate that the other witnesses had been focused on the distraught farmer, and he made a subtle and fast exit among the chaos. Petra had looked absolutely crushed, but Shane couldn’t feel too much sympathy. What had she really expected getting involved with him?

He wasn’t fucking surprised by any of it. 

He had known this would happen all along. He had called it from the start. And still, somehow, it had exploded in front of him like a train wreck, and he was caught right in the middle, staring and stupid.

He took another swig, unable to stop himself from ruminating over their fight on the beach. Haley had been insistent that Alex owed her an apology and he hadn’t been able to let it go. The idea that she felt so entitled to holding his supposed betrayal over him was under his skin, clawing at him. 

Shane cringed. And then of course she had accused him of being jealous, which was fucked, because it was undeniably true, and then tried to act like Alex and Petra sneaking around was somehow different from their situation. 

That was when it had really gotten out of hand.

He winced. _“Nothing more than a good fuck”._ Had he really said that to her? He could still see her shocked expression, the hurt on her face. Yoba, he could be such a dick.

Shane felt a familiar darkness curl around him. He had to have known this was going to be short-lived. It was a matter of time before he drove her away, and inevitably she would go back to a guy like Alex. He slumped in his chair. Had she ever really been away from him?

None of this emotional turmoil was sustainable for him. He made a vow to himself. He was not going to reach out to Haley. And this time, if she apologized, he wasn’t giving in. 

He felt an overwhelming sadness creep up his throat with that commitment to that decision, something that felt a little too much like loss. 

“Uncle Shane?”

Shane startled, even though the voice was soft and nervous.

Jas was standing in the doorway, holding her stuffed bear in her pajamas.. “Hey, kid. Why are you awake? It’s late.” He turned to her, subtly nudging the whiskey bottle away from him. 

She stood there blinking at him for a moment. “Did you not like the Luau party?”

“What do you mean?” His voice sounded low and gruff. He cleared his throat.

“You slammed the door when you came home really loud.”

“Oh, uh.” Shane thought back and realized he had been like a bear tromping through a campground when he got home. “Sorry. I guess I was pretty noisy. I’m okay, Jas.”

“Are you mad at someone?”

“Hm?” Damn, kids can be intuitive. It was sort of creepy. “I’m not mad at anyone.”

Jas walked over and sat next to him on the stool, pulling herself up and setting her bear on the tabletop. “You can talk to me, if you want Uncle Shane. I can help.”

“I’m alright.” His heart thawed a little bit at her offer. “Unless you know how to time travel,” he added, unable to keep some bitterness out of his voice. He would go back and make sure he was nowhere near the riverbank that day.

She furrowed her brow in thought for a long moment. Finally she just shook her head. “No, I don’t know how.”

He patted her knee. “That’s alright.”

“Miss Penny says when we’re mad, we should cool off first. Then we talk it out.”

“Yeah, well. That’s what I’m doing. Cooling off.” It would be some time before that could occur, he grieved.

Jas looked like she was going to say something poignant, her big eyes gazing up at him. “Can I have some water?”

“Yeah, sure. But then it’s back to bed.” Shane got up and his head felt light. He poured a cup for himself as well. 

She took the glass in two hands and took a big sip. Shane took a sip as well, and they sat there for a minute in silence, the two of them slurping.

Jas eyed him. “Are you almost better now?”

He half smiled. “Yeah, I feel better. Thanks, kid.” 

Satisfied, Jas set the cup down and grabbed her bear, hopping down from the stool. She paused for a minute and turned back around. He was about to admonish her for stalling again, but a soft voice came out.

“I like when you’re happy, Uncle Shane.”

He gave her a pained smile. “Sweet dreams, Jas.”

“Goodnight, sleep tight,” she sing-songed back.

Shane watched her toddle back to her bedroom, waiting for her door to shut. He let his forehead fall to the counter top.

***

Petra awoke with a start at the knock on her door. She sat up drearily, realizing Alex was snoozing intently beside her, and she was nude. Sunshine was streaming in the windows. _What time is it?_

She looked about her in confusion, the knock sounding again and a familiar, worried voice calling her on the other side. “Petra?”

 _Abby._ Petra gathered her blanket around herself and hurried to the door. She didn’t even want to know what her hair might look like.

She creaked the door open slowly. Abby’s face lit up with shock and relief and then faded into confusion. “Thank Yoba, are you okay!? I’ve been texting-” she reached out a hand like she wanted to hug or touch her but was so taken aback by Petra’s state it just sort of floated there awkwardly. She noted the blanket around Petra’s bare shoulders like some sort of sorry gown. “Are- are you fucking naked under there?”

Petra blinked, still completely in a daze. Abby opened the door slightly wider and peered into the farmhouse. Alex was sitting up in her bed now, rubbing his eyes and trying to get his bearings. Abby laughed. “Well I guess you’re more than okay.” 

Petra smiled sleepily, shrugging her shoulders. “Yeah.”

“I was so worried,” Abby hugged her, pulling back a bit quickly when she remembered there was nothing but a blanket in between them. 

“What time is it?” Alex sounded behind them, his voice hoarse.

“It’s past noon,” Abby supplied.

“Yoba,” Petra and Alex said at the same time.

“Shit, the ice cream stand..”

“My crops...”

Abby shook her head, amused. “Okay, you two, I’ll let you get it together.” She leaned in to Petra, dropping her voice. “I have to get to the store, but come over later? I need details.” Her eyes meant business. “Sam and Seb were worried too. We couldn’t reach you.”

“I will. Shit, I’m sorry, I don’t even know where my phone is,” Petra rubbed at her face. Yoba, it wasn’t on the beach was it? “I kind of lost track of...everything.”

“I’m just glad everything’s okay with you two.” Her face turned serious. “Oh, and I want you to know, I’m going to kick Haley’s ass.”

Petra almost laughed, shrugging the blanket. “Everything’s okay,” she assured her. “Really. Thanks for checking on me.” 

She noticed Abby’s eyes widen, focusing behind her. Petra glanced over her shoulder to see Alex’s muscular ass from the doorway of the bathroom, prominently on display as he took a disoriented nude leak. 

“He probably should have shut that door,” she managed.

Abby took in the view thoughtfully, tilting her head. “I’ll forgive him.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this eased some of the angst from the last chapter! We’ll hear more from Haley’s perspective next (everyone’s pretty pissed at home girl at the moment..)
> 
> I’m hoping to post again this weekend, a silver lining of being forced to stay home is more time to write. Thanks so much for reading!


	12. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley has some help processing her guilt. Alex isn’t feeling forgiving. Penny is on to something. Leah and Elliott already know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings other than a few references to a drinking problem  
> Character perspectives: Haley, Alex, Sam, Elliott  
> Cameos: Penny and Shane, and the farmer, Abby, and Sebastian via texting

Haley sat alone on the beach, watching the sunrise through a thin veil of clouds. She hadn’t been able to sleep. After hours of tossing and turning, something had drawn her out here. Now she was faced with it. 

She was the villain. 

She was wallowing in a deserved guilt that had settled over her in a thick fog. She could almost see the contempt for her resonating from the town itself. In her heart, she didn’t truly think she was the only person to deserve some blame in this situation, but she knew that didn’t matter.

She raked some of the sand between her fingers, still cool from the night before. The incriminating moment had happened not far from this spot. Just over there, by the water’s edge. That’s where she had made an impulsive decision that might have lost her a best friend and the respect of nearly everyone else. It had backfired beautifully, if she was honest. 

She had been thinking about Shane, of course. She wanted him to watch it, wanted him to see how easily she and Alex could slip back to what they had, if she just willed it. How simple and familiar it was to give him a kiss and be with someone else instead of him. Then he’d rethink what he’d said to her. 

If she was honest, she wanted Alex to know it was easy too. And Petra. 

But the problem was this time there was no slipping back. There was no spark in his eyes, not even that torn expression he had after some festivals years back when they’d had some to drink and she had thought _, fuck it, why not,_ even though it wasn’t easy after. 

He didn’t look that way. He looked stunned. He looked angry. And then he went to look for her.

Haley felt a small shiver remembering the way their eyes glared at her from the campfire. Except the one set of eyes she was hoping would set on her. Shane had vanished.

Emily had come home later, unaware of what was probably the gossip in most households that night. She knocked on her door, asking why she was in bed so early, why she had left. Haley couldn’t say a word.

And now here she was. Alone.

Sometimes in high school she would do stupid stuff like this. Impulsive and selfish things. The same fog would settle over her. The only difference was Alex would be at her side. He always defended her, even if she didn’t deserve it. Sometimes he’d tell her she should apologize, or make amends, or just admit she was wrong, but he never stopped liking her or wanting to be around her. He still always had her back.

Haley’s lip trembled. This time though, she had gone too far.

She remembered what Shane had said to her that night before he had first come to her room. “ _At least I don’t use people._ ” It had hurt because she knew at times it was true. Was there any chance of repairing this?

She felt a tear sting her eye.

A wooden creak of an old door snapped her out of her trance. Haley looked down at her toes, hoping that maybe she could be invisible, or just give enough ”fuck off” vibes to be left alone.

She heard footsteps in the sand move closer, and then pause. Then closer again.

Elliott quietly seated himself beside her at a respectful distance, but close enough to still have a conversation. She peered at him from the side of her eye and realized he was holding out a goblet of some beverage towards her. 

“I thought you might need this.”

Haley scrunched her brow. “Is that wine?”

“It is.”

Haley stared for a moment. “It’s like...7 in the morning.”

“It is.”

She leaned over to take it from him. “Thanks.”

He sipped from the glass he had for himself. After a moment, he said, “I imagine you saw this as a good place to do some thinking.”

Haley took a sip, wondering why she hadn’t thought of drinking wine in the morning before. “I just couldn’t sleep. This seemed better than staring at my ceiling. At least there’s a view.”

“Ah.” 

Elliott was always well-dressed, witty, handsome, charming. She had always enjoyed the times they had gotten to chat, which wasn’t often admittedly. She felt a bit of gratitude that he had come out to sit with her, social leper though she was. 

He continued. “You’re feeling troubled, then.” 

Haley was sure he knew about the previous night, seeing as he had kindly brought her the wine, but she wondered if he had actually witnessed it. “You could say that.” Her voice came out soft and sad.

Elliott’s gaze was focused on the seagulls in the distance, calling and circling out past the dock. “Sometimes our mind is rash at night, when the hope of dawn is far away. Then when morning comes, we tend to see our actions in a harsh brightness.” His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “But that too will fade.” 

Haley shrugged a shoulder. It was poetic, but not true. “I don’t think this is going to fade, Elliott. I fucked up the only real friendship I had here. And all for…” she had almost just said it straight out. “...nothing.” She took a pained gulp of her wine.

“A misguided kiss surely can’t destroy a friendship as tenured as the one you and Alex have,” he comforted. 

He had seen it. Haley looked away from his gaze, feeling shameful. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Let’s tease this out, then.” Elliott turned slightly to face her a bit more, his legs crossed in the sand. “I imagine you were thinking quite a bit before the offense occurred.”

Haley’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Was it truly a split second decision? Or did it build?”

“It...built,” she supposed. 

“When did you first feel your tensions escalate.”

“What are you, a therapist?” 

“No, I’m a writer. I have to know the innermost thoughts, feelings, and motivations of really any character I could come up with. Or meet.” He had this way of being able to smile with just his eyes. 

Haley considered it. Emily knew. Why not? She sighed in preparation for her big reveal.

“It was Shane, then?”

Haley felt her mouth open slightly, a stunned breath getting caught in her throat. Elliott’s eyes were all-knowing. “How did you..”

“I noticed how he seemed after your conversation by the water. He was bothered, to say the least.”

Haley nodded. “We...have a history.” She could feel her cheeks dust pink. “Not a long one, but..”

“An impassioned one, I gather?” His eyebrow was arched.

“Yes.” That was accurate.

“Alright, so you first felt bothered after that conversation. You don’t have to give me the details, but-”

“That’s not actually true,” Haley realized.

“Hm?”

“I had _been_ bothered. For days.” Really, holding in her frustration was what was so hard, and Shane’s cruel comment had just pushed her over the edge. She looked back to Elliott, a bit of curiosity in her tone. “Do you know about Alex and the farmer?”

Elliott hesitated before nodding. “Yes, I believe I do.”

Haley let out an exasperated breath. “I was literally the last to know. Alex didn’t tell me a thing.” She could tell Elliott was hanging on to her every word. He may be an intellectual, but he still seemed to enjoy knowing the dirt. “I found out from Shane, and I was so mad Alex had kept it from me. We’ve been best friends forever, right? But I didn’t want to confront him because... I had my own secrets.”

“You weren’t ready to share either.”

“Right. Alex actually didn't know, but at the time, I didn’t know that he didn’t know. You know?”

Elliott’s eyes narrowed in thoughtful understanding. “I _do_ know.”

“So anyway, I was mad, but I really didn’t snap until he gave her that shell.” Haley could feel that tingle of hypocrisy again. She had to clarify first. She huffed. “I really am not jealous that he likes her. Like, she’s nice, she’s fine, whatever. I don’t even know her that well. But what pissed me off is how he treats her.” Haley gestured wildly towards the ocean. “ I look up and he’s giving her this spontaneous gift, a little shell from the sand. She’s loving it. ”

She had more to say but paused to gauge his reaction. Elliott’s handsome face was calm and attentive. She went on. “Do you know how hard I had to coach him to try and get gifts when we were dating? It was painful. And now he’s with the farmer, and suddenly he’s romantic gesturing all over the place.”

Elliott hummed in interest, taking another sip. 

“You know what else?” She was on a roll now, too riled up to slow down. “I’m annoyed that she can actually catch that stupid gridball. And I’m even more annoyed that she _wants_ to. I’m annoyed…” she trailed. “I’m annoyed that someone new actually moves here, and they were like, a perfect person for him, and not me.” She paused, feeling nervous. “That’s a really fucking selfish thing to say, isn’t it?”

Elliott pondered that a moment. “It’s honest, and normal. But I believe what you’re regretting now is how you acted on those sentiments, and how you let them affect you.”

The seagulls called in the distance. She dropped her head. “Yeah.” 

She waited for his judgment, but none came. “What else is annoying you? Best get it all out.”

Haley looked up at his serene expression. This actually did feel rather cathartic. She took in a breath, finding her emotions shifting. “I’m annoyed that I like Shane.”

“Why is that?” Elliott encouraged gently.

“For years he was just the local asshole alcoholic, but then I found out that’s not really him. He’s funny, and interesting, and even when he’s mean, he’s usually right. He calls me out on my shit.”

Elliott nodded.

“He really did give me gifts. Thoughtful gifts. He’s actually sweeter than you’d ever think,” she told him. She almost sighed. “And his…” she stopped herself just in time.

Elliott didn’t miss a beat. “I’ll assume it’s.. worthy.”

“Really worthy.” She nodded. “Anyway, nothing about him is boring.”

“Is boring the worst thing?” 

Haley felt like she was being interviewed to be the next character in his novel. She thought for a moment, leaning into her role. “Boring has been the only thing, almost. About this town anyway.” 

Elliott rubbed his chin. “There are quite a few competing emotions going on here. Anger, jealousy, irritation..” he trailed. “But it seems there is another sentiment as well. A connection that may have gone unnoticed, however strong. If not for...well. How did you two even start this?” His voice resonated with curiosity.

“I found him passed out by the river one day.”

Elliott frowned. “Oh.”

Haley shrugged. “Well. That’s how it started. He was thankful, brought me some daffodils, I sent him a few pictures of my tits.” She laughed and flung a hand in a casual manner.

Elliott chuckled. “Ah, of course. The natural escalation of romance.” 

Haley’s smile faded. “But I think that’s over now. He told me he doesn’t have real feelings for me. I wanted him to be jealous, but I’m pretty sure I just ruined everything.”

“It was a brash moment. But I hardly think it was unforgivable, my dear.” His blue eyes were soft.

Haley felt a bit needy for his kindness, even if she wasn’t sure she believed him. She looked up at him hopefully.

“Time always heals, as they say. But I think an apology might go a long way. For friends and lovers. And even farmers, if you’re so inclined.”

Haley thought about that. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Do you write letters?”

She considered that. “Sometimes, I guess.”

“It can be easier in a letter to say it right.” Elliott looked wistful. “I’ve composed my share of apology letters. Haven’t we all?”

Haley took the final sip of her wine, feeling a shaky bit of hope, mixed with a twinge of fear. Maybe she didn’t have to be the villain forever, but it wasn’t going to be a painless transformation. “Thanks, Elliott.”

He stood up. “Stay there, I’ll fetch the bottle. Best polish it off, I switch to red by noon.”

Haley smiled, not entirely convinced he was joking. 

  
  
***

> Abby: So our girl’s just fine
> 
> Sam: shit you finally hear from her?
> 
> Abby: I went over there close to noon 
> 
> Abby: let’s just say Alex was still there, and she answered the door in only a blanket.
> 
> Sam: haha damn
> 
> Seb: sounds like they really talked things out
> 
> Sam: get it P!
> 
> Abby: so yeah they’re good :P
> 
> Sam: we’ll get the details tonight. saloon?
> 
> Seb: yep
> 
> Abby: see you then
> 
> Abby: btw, you would not believe the buns of steel on Alex
> 
> Seb: ...??
> 
> Sam: lol the fuck

Alex was sweating by the time he got to the ice cream stand. Sprinting here in the sun a half hour after it was supposed to open was not the ideal way to arrive at work. It wasn’t like Lewis was often checking up on him, but the stand was right next door to the mayor’s house, and he couldn’t risk losing his sweet summer gig by appearing irresponsible.

Alex let out a huff when he got behind the counter, wiping his forehead. He wasn’t sure how it was so late in the day already. He smiled a little to himself. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. 

Last night they had been at it several times. When he first got there of course, and it was desperate and intense. And then a few hours and a snooze later, slow and sweet and loving. And then there was the shower this morning, and then somehow he had her over the kitchen table after that, and then they must've fallen asleep until Abby finally came to check on her. 

So much had happened at the Luau, it was hard to process. He was this weird mix of over the moon happy about the ending of the night and baffled and angry about the build up. 

He sat on his stool and looked around at the quiet scene around him, the town sleepy in the hot midday sun. It looked like he’d have some time to think about it, anyway. 

Alex paused when he noticed an envelope taped to the counter. He lifted it and instantly recognized the familiar handwriting that spelled out his name. He stared at it for a moment feeling a mixture of surprise, bitterness, and uncertainty. He took a glance around and opened it swiftly.

> Alex,
> 
>   
> I understand if you don’t want to talk for awhile or you need some space. I just wanted to tell you I’m so sorry, I completely messed up. I was being incredibly selfish. I can’t really explain yet, but I will. I hope you’ll forgive me eventually, and I hope you know I will always care about you. 
> 
> Please tell Petra I’m sorry too. I’m happy for you.
> 
> Haley

Alex folded the note. It didn’t offer any clarification, but he was fairly stunned at the apology and her taking ownership. That was a pretty big step for her. She didn’t often think about the ripple effects of her actions, and so he was surprised she had mentioned Petra too.

He was still livid she could have done that to him and put him in that position, but a small part of him wondered how she was feeling. It didn’t seem like it, because she got herself into these situations often, but she actually hated feeling like she had hurt people. She took it hard and it was complicated by the fact that she had trouble admitting it and getting her apologies out. At least, that was usually the case. He glanced at the letter.

He felt a little pang of guilt that she was on her own. He shoved it away. She had brought this on herself. 

Alex started setting up the cups and cones systematically, his mind still whirring. He knew the kiss was some sort of calculated move on Haley’s part. He didn’t think it was really for him. Maybe she wanted to send a message to Petra, but even that seemed unlikely. She was definitely mad he had lied to her, but to try and sabotage his new relationship just because of that? She was self-centered, and skillfully manipulative, but not cruel. It was some sort of other reason that went beyond the two of them, he just didn’t know what.

He knew he had to be grateful that Petra saw the kiss for what it was too. If she hadn’t trusted him, he could have lost her last night. The idea made him feel sick. 

He found himself wishing he had just been honest about them from the start. It wouldn’t have been easy, but they could have avoided a lot of this. Maybe then Petra and Haley could have even been friends at some point. He grimaced. That seemed out of the realm of possibility now. It was a shame, because they actually would get along, he thought. 

He was sort of staring down the river in a daze, overheated and tired, when he looked up and saw Penny and Sam headed his way. He straightened on his stool.

Alex wasn’t used to being the center of town gossip. It was uncomfortable to feel like everyone was talking about him, maybe even blaming him for the Luau drama. In that brief moment as he watched them approach, he realized it might even have appeared like he was playing two girls at once. He prepared himself, suddenly feeling very much the part of a complete asshole.

“Hey, man.” To his surprise Sam looked sympathetic. “How are you doing?”

“Hey. I’m alright. A lot of drama last night, huh?” Alex sort of shrugged weakly.

“We know you weren’t the cause of anything,” Penny assured him. He wasn’t sure if he had earned that blind devotion from her, but he greatly appreciated it nonetheless.

“You and P are good though, right?” Sam followed up. He could tell by his tone he had it on good authority that they were.

“Yeah, we are.” Thank Yoba he could say that.

“Good.” Penny smiled back. Alex wondered in that moment with a touch of guilt if he had really talked with Penny much since senior year when she tutored him in calculus. She was really the only reason his grades were good enough to play that semester. Unsurprisingly, it was Haley who had been pretty keen on the arrangement ending as soon as the season was done. They hadn’t interacted much since.

“How was the end of the night?” Alex asked. He pointed to the cones as an aside. “The usual?” They both nodded.

“Yeah, man, thanks. Everyone sort of dispersed after that,” Sam explained. “It was a weird scene.”

“It was.” Alex drove the metal scoop into the tub of cactus fruit. “I guess every festival has some kind of drama, I’m just not really used to being the center of it. It’s not... great. Hopefully it blows over soon.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. It will eventually. Took a while, but people forgot all about the anchovy incident.” He looked wistful.

Alex and Penny shared a look. “Yeah, no one’s forgotten about that at all,” Penny laughed. 

“What do you mean? Yeah they have! ” Sam protested. 

Alex smirked. “I heard Gus mention it like, three times in an hour yesterday.”

“Wasn’t it referenced in the Governor’s welcome speech?” Penny asked. "I mean, it's literally referred to as "THE" anchovy incident."

“Okay, okay, maybe not,” Sam admitted. “But I’m sure people will forget about this whole situation in no time.” He grinned uneasily at Alex. Penny shook her head.

Penny and Sam walked off with their cones shortly after, waving as they headed up the river together. Alex felt better. He was sure he would be the target of a few stares and whispers for some time, but he had the support of friends, and most importantly, he had Petra. He leaned back on his stool, taking out his phone. 

> Alex: so I already miss you.

Her response came quickly.

> Petra: oh yeah? i was thinking you might be sick of me after last night :P
> 
> Alex: not even a little bit
> 
> Alex: hey you found your phone
> 
> Petra: it was on the floor by the wall.. in a pile of my clothes
> 
> Petra: not sure how that happened 
> 
> Alex: a mystery.. 
> 
> Petra: I’m almost done over here, then I’ll come see you. 
> 
> Alex: I’ll save you some strawberry?
> 
> Petra: yes please!! <3

Alex looked at the folded letter. He’d see what Petra thought about it when she got here. He didn’t feel much urgency to respond to it yet either way. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to forgive Haley. He did, eventually. But he certainly felt entitled to not being in any sort of rush.

***

Penny and Sam were sitting on the bridge closest to Joja Mart, finishing up the last of their ice cream and savoring every minute before Sam’s shift. He was eating his cactus fruit cone as slowly as he could, hoping it would somehow extend the little time he had left before he had to go into the fluorescent hell hole that was Joja Mart. 

“You know,” he munched thoughtfully, thinking of all the summers he had ordered his ice cream and left after a bit of bland small talk, “it’s funny to feel like I’m kind of friends with Alex now. Not that we weren’t cool before, or anything. Just that now we actually hang out.”

Penny nodded. “He’s been my neighbor for so long, but I wouldn’t say I really knew him well. Since he and Petra have been together, it’s like… a thread stitching patches into a completed quilt.” She smiled.

Sam thought she sounded like a poet sometimes. She was right, though. He thought back to the aftermath of the Luau incident, how even Seb had come to Alex’s defense, declaring him innocent of the kiss. At the time he had been too wrapped up in the drama to really think about it, but now the memory amused him. 

Sam turned to share the anecdote with Penny, but she was deep in thought as she licked her cone, her eyes staring off into space. She was really working her tongue around the side in a focused trance, and he realized he shouldn’t be staring at her mouth like that. He blinked and averted his gaze out over the river, trying to quell the heat in his groin. 

“I’ve been thinking about something a lot.”

“Hm?” Sam flushed.

“About Haley.”

“Oh.” He breathed out.

“I think she has a secret.” Penny’s eyes were narrowed in thought. “I was starting to tell you last night about the theory Maru and I have, remember?” She turned to him purposefully.

“Oh yeah.. What was that about?” he asked, taking a slurp of his cone.

Penny’s voice took a meaningful tone. “We think that kiss was calculated, and forced. Someone was meant to see it. And it wasn’t Petra.”

Sam furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?” 

“I watched her, after. Petra had run off, and Alex went after her, but Haley was still looking back towards us. Like she was looking for someone’s reaction.”

“Huh. Interesting.” Sam tried to think back. “Who all was even there? It’s hard to remember.”

Penny paused as she pictured the campfire. “You, me, Abby, Sebastian, Maru, Shane, Leah, Elliott…was Harvey there?” 

Sam frowned. “For a little I think? I don’t remember if he was there for the kiss or not.”

Penny frowned. “I don’t really see her crushing on anyone out of that list.” She eyed him playfully. “Haley hasn’t come on to you lately, has she?” 

He let out a hearty chuckle. “Yeah, no. Haley has never been my biggest fan.” He thought for a second. “Although? She was actually like, unusually nice to me the other day. She said I could grind on her flower box.”

Penny almost spit out her cone. “Is that supposed to be some kind of euphemism?”

“Uh, no?” Sam bumbled. “Depending on... what’s a euphemism?”

“Never mind,” Penny did a hard blink and shook her head as if to reset her train of thought. She took the final bite of her cone and dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin. “We’re going to have to do some detective work.”

Sam felt a bit of excitement. “What do we do?”

Penny’s eyes lit up. “Do you ever read any mysteries?”

Sam struggled to remember the last time he had read anything. “Uh...no.”

“We need to look out for clues. Talk to sources. Keep our eyes open for suspicious activity.” She slapped a balled fist into her palm with purpose.

“You’d look really cute in a trench coat.”

She blinked. “Huh?”

Sam couldn’t resist making her blush, it was so easy. “Isn’t that what detectives wear? A trench coat? With like, a magnifying glass up to their eye?” He mimed holding one up to his face.

Penny giggled. “I don’t own one, but regardless it’d be silly to wear it now in summer, don’t you think? We need to be covert.”

Sam blinked.

“Not obvious.”

“Right,” he agreed. 

They sat thoughtfully for a minute. Sam realized with a sting of sadness that his shift was starting soon. “I guess I can start looking for clues in Joja Mart,” he groaned.

Penny slumped her shoulders sadly. “Thanks for the ice cream.” She gazed up at him affectionately.

Sam took a brief look around at their surroundings. He dropped his voice. “I accept payment in kisses.”

Penny grinned and double-checked that they were alone. She gave him a sweet, lingering kiss on the lips. “Text me later.”

“Will do, Sherlock.” Sam winked at her before heading off in the direction of the giant white eyesore looming across the river.

  
***

“Well,” Leah said. “We were there for it.”

“Thank Yoba,” Elliott sighed. “It didn’t disappoint either, from the perspective of drama.” His fingers tapped idly on his glass, his brow furrowing. “I do feel for them all.”

“The heartbreak on the poor farmer’s face,” Leah sighed sadly.

“The poor farmer,” Elliott echoed. He frowned. “Truly, Haley was torn up by her actions, and Shane’s harsh words. I’ve never really seen her so reflective, or sad.”

“There were a lot of hurt feelings,” Leah agreed. She looked towards the empty spot on the Saloon wall. “Has anyone even seen Shane? I worry he’s on a bender.”

“As much intrigue has unfolded before us as innocent parties, perhaps we shouldn’t take such joy in their pain,” Elliott mused sadly.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Leah agreed. 

They sat in a guilty silence for a moment.

“She really didn’t think you knew?” Leah blurted finally.

“She didn’t!” Elliott cackled. “It was adorable.”

“I mean really, one can’t leave the woods with the back of their dress muddy without some questions.”

“And just the way they sat together on the beach. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.” Elliott motioned with his eyes to where Abigail, Sebastian and Sam were in the pool room. “I can’t decide if the rest of Pelican Town’s darlings have unraveled this mystery yet.” 

“If not yet, certainly soon,” Leah thought aloud. 

They looked over as the farmer walked in, as did every other person in the place after the drama of the previous night. She made a beeline for the safety of the pool room. They heard Sam greet her with an enthusiastic, “There she is!” 

“So we think she forgave Alex?” Leah posed.

“He came into town today, rather late, from the path that leads from the farm,” Elliott confirmed. He raised his eyebrows once with intrigue. “He looked tired and sweaty.”

“It is summer,” Leah reminded him with a smile.

“Don’t be bitter because you won’t get the chance to bite that ass after all,” Elliott teased.

Leah laughed. “A shame. But truthfully, I’m here for it,” she admitted. “You saw them together with that gridball on the beach. They’re adorable.”

“Precious,” Elliott echoed.

She arched an eyebrow with sass. “Although, I haven’t seen a bouquet, have you? Alex better hope I don’t get bored one of these nights.”

“He wouldn’t stand a chance,” Elliott patted her hand.

Leah smiled smugly. “You flatter me, but I assure you he wouldn’t.”

They looked up as Shane sauntered in, his hands shoved in his pockets. He went right to the bar, speaking briefly with Emily. 

Elliott sipped his wine. “There’s the man.”

Leah frowned. “I’m not sure if it’s good that he’s here, or not.”

“Back to his usual routine.. might be a positive?” Elliott offered. “But I suppose not when his usual routine is binge drinking.” 

Shane’s expression was listless as he leaned against the wall, his shoulders hunched. There was no hint of a smile, no checking his texts.

“I don’t see him being the type to acknowledge his wrongdoings quickly,” Leah thought aloud.

“I have to concur.” Elliott pursed his lips in thought. “Haley is set to apologize. We can only wait and see how he reacts.” 

“Do you think they’ll bounce back?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Elliott frowned. “But it doesn’t seem like either of them are willing to admit there are feelings at play.”

“Thus the trouble,” Leah said thoughtfully.

Elliott nodded. “Thus the trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy Sam not getting sexual innuendo lol
> 
> Just an update on where we are with the story! Right now it looks like it might be somewhere around 20 chapters by the end. That being said, even though it’s roughly outlined and the next few chapters are in draft form, I always seem to be adding scenes and changing the order around! So I guess it could be a little longer or shorter, it’s kind of unpredictable at times. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying it! The next few chapters will have some run ins with offending parties, so hold on to your hat. And no, we’re not done with the smut ;)


	13. Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shared moment on the beach. Haley has writer’s block. Abby has a proposition. Penny and Sam meet in private. Shane hates gossip. The farm gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I updated the tags a little because I think we’re officially past “some” Penny/Sam and Abigail/Sebastian and there’s more of them to come. 
> 
> Warnings: references to loss/grief, blacking out
> 
> Perspectives: The farmer, Haley, Sam, and Shane
> 
> Cameos: Alex, Abby, Penny, and Marnie

The waves were particularly slow and lazy that day, which made it even more soothing to sit on the beach and listen to them crash on the shore. It was still early enough for the sun not to be too aggressively hot. Petra was grateful for all of this, because it felt like they could sit there together for eternity.

Alex was holding the little music box in his hands. She didn’t have to look up at him to know there were a few tears escaping his eyes, because she could feel one run from his cheek to hers, they were pressed so close together. 

It made so much sense to her now knowing that the anniversary of his mother’s death was so close to his birthday. Of course he never wanted to make it a big celebration. Petra was stroking his hair softly with her fingertips, replaying his story in her mind, feeling her own tears sting her eyes. 

“I’ll always be here for you, if you get lonely,” she told him.

“Thanks, Petra.” He wiped at his eye with his hand. “I’m so grateful to have you.” 

She contemplated how strong he had been even after all of the grief and loss in his life. She had found it hard to have parents so far away, but they were still there, still calling and writing letters, still loving her from afar. She supposed so was Alex’s mother, in a different way, but wondered how to say that.

They sat for a while before he pulled back from her a little. “I’ve been wanting to tell you I’m sorry, for how I was when we first met.”

Petra blinked. “What do you mean?” she asked. “Irresistibly attractive?”

He let out a short laugh. “No. Egotistical and just, sort of obnoxious.” He looked uneasy as he stared at the sand. “It’s not that I don’t want to play professional gridball, but I don’t know. Sometimes I think it was more of a way to boost myself up than a real honest pursuit.”

Petra sat with that statement, moved at how self-reflective and candid it was. 

He half-smiled, continuing. “I guess I’m grateful I didn’t scare you off.” 

She put a hand on his arm. “You never made it that hard to see who you really were, Alex. Sweet, hardworking, a devoted grandson.” She smiled. “She’d be proud of you, you know.” 

Alex glanced up at her gratefully. His hand reached for hers. She wasn’t sure how long it was after that they watched the waves, time felt suspended.

“Well.” He looked down at the little music box and did a definitive last sniff. “That’s enough sniveling. We should head back into town.” 

They had just started up the sand when he paused. “Petra..” She looked back at him.

“You’re not going to tell Abby and them I was crying, right?” He looked fairly nervous.

Petra giggled, continuing up the beach.

“Hey!”

***

“I missed you..”

Shane’s hands were running over her body, his lips were on hers. She was in a fog of pleasure and lust as he enveloped her. 

“Shane..”

His hands were raking through her hair and wrapping around the small of her back. Everything was in a haze, but she could sense he was happy as he kissed her, there was a raw feeling of desire between them, he wanted her. 

Haley’s mind slowly began to betray her with questions. How did this happen? Why was he here? Wasn’t he supposed to be mad at her? 

She realized the sensation of kissing him was fading as her thoughts poked holes in the narrative. _Shit! No, wait.._. She tried to pull him closer, stay there in that fantasy, but it was slipping from her grasp. She no longer wanted to rationalize why he was there, she just desperately wanted him to stay. 

Her eyes opened, the touch of him fully evaporating from her limbs. 

It was morning. She was alone. Her blankets were a mess, and she was sad and horny. An awful combination.

Haley sighed as she sat up, letting her head drop pitifully. 

She had gone back to sleep after waking up initially from pure unwillingness to tackle the day. That dream had certainly not improved her mindset or her motivation.

She glanced over to her desk. There were several crumpled up pieces of paper there from her failed attempts to write him a letter last night. 

She swung her legs out of bed and trudged over, taking a seat. Maybe she could try again.

> Shane,
> 
> I’m sorry I hurt you. I didn’t mean

She stopped, crumpling the letter. She did mean to kiss Alex. She couldn’t deny that. She just hadn’t really thought it through. 

She set out a new piece of paper. She rewrote the intro, adding:

> I never should have kissed him. 

Better. Accurate.

> I was really hurt by what you said and wanted to make you jealous.

She stared at that, frowning. First of all, “hurt” was an understatement, it had been eating away at her from the inside since. She didn’t think he meant it. He couldn’t have meant it. Did he?

And even if he didn’t mean it, which he might have, how could he _say_ it? 

She looked back to her letter. There was that, “wanted to make you jealous” line. It was beyond true but so fucking hard to admit. She sounded so petty and awful. Which she was.

“Fuck.” 

Haley crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room. She dropped her head to her desk.

It had been so easy with Alex. She had actually written his letter in one attempt. She knew exactly what to say. Then again, she had been fairly drunk. She and Elliott had polished off two bottles of wine on the beach, and Emily had not been entertained when she came busting in the front door at 10 AM, demanding stationery. 

Alex hadn’t, of course, actually responded yet. She was disappointed, although not entirely surprised. She had found some comfort in at least knowing her apology was out there. It had been delivered.

She thought for a minute. Maybe she just wrote better drunk? Should she have some more morning wine?

No, that wasn’t the problem. Shane’s letter was not coming easily because it was Shane. Nothing was ever simple with him.

She glanced at her phone. She had gotten her hopes up for a little while that maybe he would even reach out to her. Her stomach sank. There was no way.

Haley sighed. Maybe she just needed some more time, or some more distance from it. It would get easier if she wasn’t still so affected by it all. She wasn't sure if that was actually true, but it was her only move at the moment.

Haley looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity. _This is the shit you have to deal with when you act like a selfish asshole._ She rubbed sadly at the mascara that had smudged itself under her eye from the night before. 

She had told herself it would take time to even begin to fix all of this, but maybe there was something she could still do, even if she couldn’t write the letter to Shane yet. Another stop on her apology tour. 

One thing was clear to her. Trying to be a better person sucked. 

***

“Do you think if I gave Alex a beer, it would suffice as a birthday present?” Abby asked her from her perch on the porch step. She frowned as she picked a fly out of her iced tea.

Petra smiled. “That’d be really nice, of course.” She was inspecting a hot pepper from the patch growing nearest to the house. “Honestly, he’s not the kind of person that expects much for his birthday. I asked him what he wanted, and he said “a complete breakfast’. Really, that’s all he wants.” She smiled picturing how excited he had been suggesting it. Something she would have done from him any old day. She felt a wave of affection for him that almost hurt.

“Last year on his birthday, I wonder if I even said hi,” Abby marveled aloud. “I know him so much better now. It’s nice.” They shared a smile.

“Oh, I don’t think I told you,” Petra realized, her voice lowering as if someone could be listening. She straightened up, releasing the pepper in her hand. “Haley wrote him a note.”

Abby set down her tea, her eyes wide. “The fuck did she have to say for herself?”

Petra dusted some dirt from her hands onto her shorts. “He gave it to me to read. She didn’t explain herself really, but she did own it and was really apologetic. She said she was sorry to me, too.” 

Abby narrowed her eyes, unconvinced. “No way she thinks she can just pen a letter and then, what? We all just forget about it?” She huffed. Petra noted with amusement that Abby included herself in the list of the victimized. “What did Alex say?”

“He said he’s still not ready to talk to her, which kind of surprised me,” Petra admitted.

“Makes sense to me,” Abby countered. “I think he was pretty terrified he might lose you over that.”

“Well.” Petra watched a butterfly pass them for a moment. “He doesn’t have to worry.” She had no doubts, when it came to Alex. 

“You haven’t run into Haley since, have you?” Abby looked pained by the idea.

“No,” Petra shook her head. “Luckily. Not looking forward to when it happens.” She didn’t feel hostility for Haley really, just kind of a righteous bitterness. Still, seeing her would be awkward for her, for Haley, for any witnesses. She’d rather not for some time. 

“I’m sure she’ll avoid you for a while,” Abby assured her. Petra nodded in agreement. 

“I would still like to know what the hell she was trying to do,” Abby stewed, looking irritated as she picked up her tea. “I might still kick her ass, you know.” 

Petra hummed a laugh, and then entertained a brief fantasy of who would win in a fight between them. It was hard to say, but it would definitely be a savage contest. Was she also mildly turned on?

“Oh, that reminds me.” Abby’s eyes lit up. “ I have something to ask you.”

Petra perked up. She had a feeling from Abby’s demeanor that she had something mischievous in mind, something fun. “You want to go peek around the wizard’s tower again?”

“No… well. Yes, always, but no,” she clarified. She leaned in for dramatic effect, her blue eyes vibrant. “Do you want to explore the mines with me?”

Petra hesitated. She had always wanted to see what materials were hiding in the mines. She knew from Maru and others that there were some valuable stores of ore, and she could save a ton of money from what she’d otherwise spend at Clint’s upgrading her tools. If she ever wanted cows, she needed to work towards some bigger savings. 

But she also knew the mines were notoriously dangerous. And she wasn’t the biggest fan of cramped, dark spaces. Or aggressive wild creatures. 

“I don’t know Abby. I’ve always wanted to see if I can get some ore, but isn’t it dangerous? We’d need some protection.” She shrugged.

Abby looked delighted that she had brought that up. “So. that’s the thing,” she beamed. “I have a sword. And I know where you can get one too.” 

***

Sam tensed in his computer chair. 

Two quick knocks, a pause, three taps, another knock.

The code.

He wasn’t exactly sure why they needed a secret code. Who else would be at his window at midnight? But Penny had been really into this detective stuff lately.

Sam hustled to his window and lifted it as quietly as he could. Penny was there hidden under the hood of a zip up sweatshirt. He had to keep himself from laughing at seeing her in something so casual. 

“What’s the password,” he whispered in a low voice.

“Sam, let me in,” she giggled. He gave her a hand and helped pull her inside.

They started kissing immediately. It had been the longest day ever waiting to see her here alone. Sam drew her over to the edge of his bed and she straddled his lap. He was trying his best to get his tongue down her throat when she suddenly pulled back.

“Wait,” she panted. Her eyes glimmered. “I have a surprise.”

Sam’s brow furrowed as she reached for the zipper of her hoodie. She pulled it down slowly, and he was mesmerized to see nothing but skin underneath. All. The way. Down. 

As difficult as it was, he forced himself to look back up at her face. She nodded approvingly.

Sam reached into the open hoodie with both hands to find her generous, perky breasts waiting for him, letting out a shuddering sigh of approval. “ _Yoba_.”

“Shh…” she admonished him softly as he started massaging them. He had to imagine that was the same shush she used while teaching, and that was only turning him on more. 

Sam knew they did need to be quiet. His mom had actually come in the first time he had tried to sneak her in his room, and she had to dive under his comforter while he bumbled some weird excuse about doing push ups. Since then their meetings had been later, quieter, and most importantly, Sam hadn’t been a dumbass and had actually thought to lock his door.

It wasn’t ideal to still be hiding girls in his room at this age. But these were desperate times. They had no safe space to really be together. Penny’s place was a definite no. Sam never got a warm reception from Pam in his life, and would definitely not be welcome in their small trailer after daylight hours, or really ever.

Penny was wary of what his mother might think of their relationship since she was Vincent’s school teacher. Sam was fairly confident his mom adored Penny and wouldn’t at all be opposed, but Penny was mortified by the “lack of professionalism” as she put it. So, this was how they were coping. 

They had to be mindful of the hour. Pam usually shut down the Saloon, but just to be careful Penny left a pretty big window to beat her home. 

After making out for some time they were laying face to face in Sam’s bed, both shirtless, taking a breather to catch up.

“I haven’t found any clues yet,” she told him with regret.

“Me either,” Sam lamented, propping himself up on his elbow. “I actually haven’t seen Haley around much at all, now that I think of it.”

“That’s sort of understandable,” Penny reasoned, playing with a lock of his blonde hair. “Something will turn up. It’s a matter of time.” She bit her lip, and Sam could tell she was no longer thinking about Haley. Something was on her mind.

“Is everything okay?” He asked her.

She smiled weakly, but he could sense her shyness coming over her. “Sam. I was just thinking. I’m so happy that we finally admitted how we feel, and this has been wonderful. ” He began to involuntarily absorb some of her nervousness. “I just. I’m hoping that, it’s okay...well, that you’re okay, that we haven’t…” she trailed, looking into his eyes meaningfully.

Sam hesitated. He knew exactly what she meant, but saying it might seem like he had been fixating on it. _Don’t think with your crotch. Don’t think with your crotch._ “We haven't done a lot of things," he agreed, his voice cracking slightly. "Rowed a boat, dined in the city, had a picnic.."

“I mean sex.”

“Right,” he bowed his head, nodding furiously.

She was stifling her giggle, giving him a sideways glance. “You knew what I meant.”

“I did.” He gave her a sheepish grin.

She raised her eyebrows expectantly, her worried expression resurfacing.

“Of course I’m okay, Penny. That doesn’t matter to me.” He hesitated. “I mean, I want to, of course. But not till you’re comfortable..” he fretted internally, hoping it was coming out right.

She touched his hand for a moment. “I appreciate that Sam. I just felt like I should say something, because I know this might seem like we’re moving really slowly. I don’t want you to think it’s because I don’t care about you or I’m not serious about us.” Her eyes held his for a moment. “It’s quite the opposite, really.”

He felt his heartbeat thudding in his chest. “I care about you too, Penny,” he managed. 

She took in a little breath, averting her gaze from him. “It's also just...I never have, before.”

Sam was taken aback for a moment. He hadn’t expected that. She had a semi serious boyfriend junior year of high school, a super smart mathlete that he had been crazy jealous of. Her prom date was a popular hockey player. He had just figured... “Oh.”

“I’m not waiting until marriage or anything. I just take it really seriously and want it to be the right person.” She looked fragile, playing with her own hair now.

“No, of course. That’s good. I mean, I think that’s great,” Sam bumbled earnestly. “We don’t need to rush anything.”

Penny seemed slightly soothed, but pressed on. “I just know that’s not...your experience. So, if waiting a while isn’t something you’d want, I wanted to be honest with you.” Her pretty green eyes gazed up at him hesitantly.

Sam flushed. He was typically a huge slut, it was true. But his feelings for Penny were so far beyond a sex thing, it wasn’t even funny. How could he explain this? “Penny. I would choose holding hands with you over sex with anyone else.” 

He wasn’t sure if that explained it well, but it had certainly made her smile, and blush. “Seriously,” he continued. “I care about you, and I’ve been wanting to be with you for so long. It doesn’t have to be like _that_ until you’re ready.” He realized something else then, something he was truly grateful for. “And if and when you are ready, it’ll be amazing, and so worth the wait.”

She beamed, and then pulled him towards her in a grateful kiss. He felt his nerves settle. She got it.

He felt the urge to tease her when she pulled away. “Maybe I’m not ready? You ever think of that?” 

“Oh, how presumptuous of me,” she giggled. “Next time I’ll wear a shirt under my hoodie.”

He lowered his voice. “That was fucking _hot_.”

“You know..” she told him. “I’m not totally inexperienced.” She gave him a sultry look that paralyzed him. 

She traced a finger down his bare chest. “There’s something I thought we should try.”

Sam blinked stupidly, his mind racing. “Please tell me you’re not talking about a picnic,” he croaked. 

She bit her lip, reaching for the fly of his jeans.

***

Shane woke up drearily, his eyelids heavy and his headache a persistent needling at his forehead. It was all pretty fuzzy, but he was fairly positive he had closed down the Saloon last night. 

He had a vague idea that Emily had helped him part of the way home and physically pointed him in the right direction of his house. The several texts he had woken up to confirmed that she had not been confident he’d make it back.

He plunked himself down at the kitchen counter, armed with milk and a box of pizza puff cereal that he poured aggressively into a bowl. 

Marnie came in then, a box of what looked like sheep shears in her arms and her phone wedged between her ear and her shoulder. She broke her focus on her conversation briefly to give him a hand wave good morning.

“Oh, you’d have to be blind not to notice,” she was saying. Shane could hear the other voice buzzing back excitedly. “Gus confirmed it, Jodi…. I know! …..It’s about time….. good for Sam.” 

Shane raised an eyebrow. He was fairly sure Marnie spent the majority of her Tuesday workout classes gossiping, based on how much she always had to share when she returned, but clearly Tuesday was not soon enough for her to debrief the latest town dirt and this overly loud phone session was necessitated. He was both irritated at the volume and slightly curious about the topic. 

“Well love is in the air,” Marnie continued. She set the box down and started scribbling something on an order form. “Oh I know…. I _know!_ ” She switched the phone to the other ear, leaning against the counter.

Shane chewed with his mouth open, starting to lose interest again.

“You knew Haley would have something to say about _that_.”

Shane nearly choked on his pizza puffs, letting out a hoarse cough.

“She really just went and marked her territory right there on the beach,” Marnie tutted. 

Shane swallowed painfully. He could get no fucking peace.

“Who do you think he goes for?..... high school sweethearts…. well, yes …..oh he’s _smitten_ with the farmer, for sure….. oh, STOP! You are bad!” Marnie let out a cackle. 

Shane gruffly got up from his stool. He chucked the half full bowl into the sink.

“Shane?” Marnie clasped a hand to her phone. “Don’t forget about the chickens.”

With a pitiful sigh, he trudged out back towards the coop, still fuming from the conversation he had no wish to be present for. 

He opened the creaky door and the hens scurried to him excitedly, which he couldn’t help but be amused by. They always amused him. He let out a steadying breath. “Morning, y’all.”

Shane came back into the kitchen a while later, feeling more calm. Marnie was seated at the counter still, her phone conversation apparently over. She looked up from the sheet she had been scribbling on. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

Her brow furrowed a little, eyeing the bowl of half-finished pizza puffs in the sink. “Unlike you not to finish your breakfast. ‘You feeling alright?”

“Trying to watch my hour glass.”

She rolled her eyes, but he had gotten her to smile. “Shane.” Her demeanor changed slightly, and he wondered if he was going to get a lecture about something. “Forgive my asking. But might there be any chance how your feeling is due to... a certain someone?”

Shane felt his throat go dry. The fuck? Did she know? He wondered if he could somehow transport himself to another planet if he thought hard enough.

Marnie seemed thwarted by his expression. “I know, it’s not my business. But I heard… are things…” she paused. “How is Emily?”

She recoiled in surprise at the sharp laugh he let out. He rolled his eyes. “Sorry, but you got some bad intel.” 

Marnie looked miffed, like she could tell she was wrong but also confused why she was wrong. “Well, you know. People talk, and I thought I heard something about the two of you..”

“People say a lot of shit. We’re just friends.” He opened the fridge, hoping he could postpone his want for a beer with some orange juice.

“Alright, well.” She went back to her sheet. She had to just toss it out there. “She is a lovely girl.”

 _Yeah, a lovely girl with zero interest in men._ Part of him wanted to voice it, but it wasn’t his place to say it and he wouldn’t want to add to the gossip mill anyway.

Shane knew his aunt meant well, but it was no wonder half the relationships in this town operated in semi secret, the way people talked. 

He thought for a moment as he shuffled back to his room how the fitness class would have reacted if they had heard about him and Haley together. Would they have even believed that? He had to seem like a poor match for her, compared to Alex. Compared to pretty much anyone. 

With a stab of pain in his heart he remembered that it was over, anyway. They’d never have to find out. He and Haley had no need to be in the same sentence of anyone's conversation. And that was for the best.

***

Petra walked slowly along the rows of melons, still green, inspecting them. They were coming along nicely, but there hadn’t been much rain yet this summer. She had been watering them like crazy trying to keep up with the heat.

She made her way down the rows of crops to the chicken coop to check on the hens. They were growing fast and they too had been going through water quickly. She was lost in thought and humming to herself as she spread feed along the ground, one of the chickens in her arms, when she heard footsteps behind her. She had the happy notion that maybe Abby had changed her mind about working on her online class for the afternoon.

She turned around cheerfully and nearly dropped poor Blanche.

“Hi, Petra.”

Petra stared in shock, unable to think of an appropriate greeting, or even utter a word at all. She desperately wished she wasn’t covered in dirt and holding a chicken.

Haley gazed back at her with her deep blue eyes, a serious expression on her face. “Can we talk?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved Alex’s 8 heart event, hoping I did it some justice!
> 
> By the way I did not make up pizza puff cereal, it’s in the game :D
> 
> I hope you are staying in and staying safe! Thanks so much for reading!


	14. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley and Petra have a talk on the farm, and not everyone is happy about it. Emily has a thought on how Haley can break the silence with Shane. Alex’s birthday has a surprise ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- minor references to alcohol abuse, sexually explicit content  
> Perspectives: Haley, Sebastian, Alex, and the farmer  
> Cameos: Abby, Sam, Emily

“Hi, Petra.”

The farmer’s face was absolutely shocked. She had a white chicken in one arm and had been sprinkling feed with the other, and she stood there frozen, a few grains still spilling from her hand.

“Can we talk?” Haley hadn’t expected her to be speechless. She had been assuming she’d be cold to her, or maybe even hostile. This was potentially just as uncomfortable.

Petra set the chicken down on the ground without breaking eye contact, as if she was still uncertain she was real. “Um, sure.” She looked around and dusted off her hands as the chicken skittered away. She hesitated. “Do you like iced tea?”

Haley took in the panorama of farmland in front of her from her seat on the front porch, a patchwork of colorful crops, a border of trees, and the red and white chicken coop. The farmer hadn’t cleared even a third of the sprawling property yet, but what she had done was nicely manicured and clearly well taken care of. The sun was just starting to set now, casting a golden light over everything. It was beyond picturesque. She found herself considering the types of photo shoots she could have there and felt overwhelmed by ideas. That wasn't the point of this visit though. 

She took in a breath as the door creaked open. Petra walked out with two glasses of tea, ice cubes clinking melodiously. “It’s not flavored, I hope that’s okay,” she said.

“That’s great.” Haley would’ve preferred some sugar, but whatever. She took a sip and found it was actually rather refreshing. 

Petra sat down next to her on the other end of the porch step. Haley tried not to stare at how muddy her shoes were. “Your farm is really lovely,” she said.

“Thank you.” Her voice was hesitant.

Haley turned to her and took her in for a moment. She was very pretty, actually. She just needed a hairbrush. And some mascara. And some clean clothes. Haley realized then that she had been giving the farmer a makeover in her mind for the past minute without saying anything, and now she was looking super uncomfortable at her staring.

“So.” Haley knew she just had to be honest. “I came here to say that what I did was really shitty. Whether you two were technically official is besides the point, I shouldn’t have done it. I kissed him for a stupid reason, and I just wanted you to know it wasn’t to spite you.”

Petra’s face seemed to be processing all of that, and it was hard to tell if she was receptive to what she was hearing or not. 

Haley pressed on. “I was being really selfish. And, I’m sorry.” The words were getting a little caught in her throat, her volume dropping. She was relieved in that moment that they were facing outwards towards her crops. She wasn’t so hopeful to think Petra would accept the apology instantly. She had just wanted to say it out loud. 

Haley let the apology sit there for a beat, and then continued, feeling more confident in what she said next. “More importantly, If what I did made you doubt Alex or question how he feels about you, I want you to know that you shouldn’t,” she affirmed. “I’ve known him forever. He’s never been this happy with anyone before.”

Petra’s face softened then, and she could see a pink dusting on her cheeks. Haley took another sip of the tea.

“I appreciate you saying all of that,” Petra said finally. 

Haley waited for her to pivot. How much she had hurt her, how selfish she was, how she had endangered her and Alex’s relationship. She braced a little.

“It took a lot of balls to come here.” It wasn’t a hostile statement. She sounded impressed.

“I couldn’t picture just seeing you in town without getting some of this off my chest.” She shrugged her shoulders with a sigh. “Not that I wasn’t tempted to just send you a text.”

Petra nodded. “I don’t blame you.” Her eye color was really striking. It would be so much more noticeable with a little eyeliner, Haley mourned.

Haley thought to Alex. “I don’t know when Alex might be ready to talk with me... If ever. So, I hope you can look out for him.” She felt a wave of sadness. “Especially with his birthday. He’s stupid about birthdays and doesn’t know how to celebrate, he never even wants any gifts.”

Petra nodded, looking thoughtful. “I will. But I’m sure he’ll be ready to talk with you soon.”

Haley appreciated the sentiment, but she wasn't so convinced. She felt a little pit in her stomach from missing her oldest friend. “He’s a really sweet person, I think you know that.”

“He is.” 

The sun was really setting now, sitting sideways in the sky and hot on her skin. Haley set the tea down beside her. “I should probably get going now. Thanks for hearing me out.”

“Thanks for coming over.”

Haley stood up and smoothed out her skirt. She stopped when she noticed a patch of sunflowers she hadn’t seen on her way in by the side of the farmhouse. “Oh, those are beautiful. They’re my favorite flower.” 

Petra gave her a small smile. “They’ll be ready soon, I can remember that.” Haley returned her smile appreciatively. 

Haley made her way back to the path that led to town, feeling lighter. It was by no means water under the bridge, but she was fairly sure they both felt better about everything, and there wouldn’t be so much uncertainty and animosity to run into each other moving forward. She was grateful the farmer was as understanding and as sweet as people said.

Now as she looked ahead towards town, she couldn’t help but feel a little dread. There were some big conversations still to have. And still a lot of hurt to acknowledge.

Even so, she was making progress. Maybe she was getting the hang of this apology thing.

  
  


***

“I hope you told her to fuck right off.”

Sebastian looked up from where he was lining up his shot, the fire in Abby’s voice catching him off guard and breaking his focus. He and Sam exchanged a mutually confused glance from across the pool table.

Abby and Petra were standing together by the pool room’s entrance, and it was clear from Petra’s unsettled expression that she hadn’t told anyone to fuck right anywhere. 

Abby gave her a mixed look of affection and fatigue. “Babe. Don’t tell me you just gave her an iced tea and said it was fine.”

“I didn’t...say it was fine,” Petra managed.

Sam was giving him a _what the hell are they talking about_ look. Sebastian tilted his head to insinuate they should pause to listen in. Sam set his pool cue on the table.

Abby shook her head. “You are way too forgiving. She needs to know how messed up that was.” She noticed Sam and Sebastian had stopped their game and invited them to agree with a perplexed raise of her hand. Sam and Sebastian shared a quick glance, unsure of whether or how to contribute.

“She does know it was messed up,” Petra assured her. “Maybe I should have been harsher... but she really seemed genuine with her apology.” 

Sebastian knew what Abby thought about Haley’s genuineness. She had mentioned wanting to slug her in the face more than a few times since the Luau. Abby sighed, unconvinced.

“She didn’t have to come talk to me,” Petra added.

“You didn’t have to offer her tea, either.” Abby’s lips pursed. 

Petra seemed to be replaying the moment in her mind. “I honestly had no idea what to do. I was so shocked I almost dropped my chicken.”

Sam laughed. “Let’s make that a saying.” 

Abby didn’t take the opportunity to lighten the mood. “Well, I haven't forgiven her.” Her eyes were fierce. “If she has any inclination to mess with you or Alex again, she’ll have me to answer to.”

“Yeah. You have a sword now,” Sebastian quipped. Abby glanced back at him, unamused. He would probably pay for that comment later.

“It’s okay, Abby, really.” Petra took Abby's hand affectionately. “I appreciate it, but you don’t have to stick up for me.” She looked contemplative for a moment, as if the realization was just hitting her. “Honestly, everything with Alex is great ...and...I just want to move on from it.”

Abby seemed to wrestle with that internally. She looked to both of them for input. Sebastian tilted his head in gentle encouragement. Sam nodded enthusiastically, never one for conflict.

Abby let out a sigh, relaxing slightly. “You _should_ mention the sword to her.” Petra smiled.

A few minutes later, Sebastian took an opportunity to follow Abby as she went to get the next round, leaving Sam and Petra in the pool room, happy to move on to lighter topics of conversation.

He was a little surprised by Abby’s reaction. Sebastian had never thought of himself as particularly kind, and truthfully he sometimes envied people who were secure enough that they seemed to show it naturally, like their default setting. People like Sam, and Petra. He wasn’t sure if he would forgive Haley if he was in Petra’s position, but he still respected her choice.

Abby was a fierce and loyal friend and he loved that about her. But he had a suspicion that there was another mix of emotions contributing to her disapproval.

He settled beside her at the bar, watching Gus pour their beers.

“She’s too easy-going for her own good,” Abby muttered without looking at him. 

“Are you being protective, or jealous?” he asked her. He tried to make his tone gentle.

Abby’s eyes flashed a confused look at him. “What is there to be jealous of?” 

“Tea on the front porch. Isn’t that your thing?”

Abby seemed to reluctantly process that for a moment. “I doubt I’m getting demoted any time soon,” she said, a little defensively.

Sebastian watched her. “I don’t disagree.”

“It bothers me that Haley even thinks that she deserves forgiveness for that.” Abby’s pretty blue eyes narrowed in irritation, unfocused.

Sebastian nodded slowly. “I get it. You don’t have to forgive her. But I don’t think you need to overthink Petra’s forgiveness, either.” 

“Thanks, Gus,” Abby said politely as he set down their beers, her smile instantly fading to irritation the second she looked back at Sebastian. “You really don’t think she had the right to tear Haley a new asshole?” 

Gus blinked, subtly back-stepping away from their conversation. 

Sebastian took two beers from the table to carry. “She probably had the right to. But not everyone likes to hold grudges. She wants to move on.”

Abby glanced over to where Sam and Petra were setting up the pool rack in the other room. “There’s a fine line between moving on, and enabling a skank ass bitch.”

Sebastian smirked. “We should make that a saying too.” 

Abby’s lips twitched slightly, but she didn’t quite smile. “I’m not jealous,” she reiterated. “I just don’t think she deserves forgiveness. Not yet. I don’t trust her.”

They looked up as a figure loomed in front of them. 

“Need some help with those?” 

Alex looked like he had jogged there, a fresh pink glow to his cheeks. He seemed to jog everywhere, Sebastian realized then.

It was almost stunning the way Abby’s sweet former self effortlessly emerged. “No, but you can tell me what you'd like. My treat for your birthday eve,” she offered.

“Oh. Shit. You don’t have to do anything for that.” His brow furrowed, but Sebastian could tell Alex was touched by the gesture. He blinked when Abby continued to stare at him. “A beer is great.”

“Of course.” She smiled. Her tone shifted as she handed him the drink, placing her newly freed hand on her hip. “You might want to go talk to your little farmer in there, by the way. I don’t know if you heard, but she’s besties with Haley now.” 

Alex looked like he was about to short circuit in confusion. “What?”

Sebastian felt implicated to soften her statement. “That’s a bit of an exaggeration.”

Petra and Sam appeared in the doorway of the pool room then, both with their ever-positive expressions questioning what was taking so long. He saw Petra note Abby and Alex’s proximity and watched her happy expression fade to knowing culpability. 

Abby looked up at Alex defiantly. “Do you know I have a sword?”

While Petra filled Alex in on her surprise encounter, Sebastian and Sam began their next round of pool. Abby was channeling her aggression on _Return of the Prairie King_.

“You want to hear something weird, dude?” Sam asked him.

“What’s that,” Sebastian asked without looking up from his pool cue.

“Penny has a theory that Haley was trying to make someone jealous with that kiss. Like someone she’s crushing on.”

“Huh.” Sebastian considered that. It wasn’t that it was a bad theory in terms of what had gone down, but there was an obvious, and major flaw. “Like who?”

Sam frowned. “I don’t know. That’s what we’re trying to figure out. I’m supposed to look for clues.” His eyes began scanning across the bar. His voice dropped a bit. “Hey, all the girls think Leah's hot…”

“The girls?” he challenged.

“Yeah, everyone thinks Leah's hot,” he corrected himself with an amused snort. “Petra’s chickens think Leah's hot. Maybe it’s her.” He leaned slightly to watch her and Elliott having a cheers with their wine by the bar.

“It’s possible.” Sebastian mulled it over as he sunk his first solid. “Not sure how you’ll prove it though.” He moved to the other side and the green ball he had his eye on. He thought for a minute, about the idea of Haley having another motive. The part of him that craved logic had to admit it was a satisfying explanation. Or maybe she just really was that petty.

“You ever wonder what Elliott and Leah talk about?” Sam posed thoughtfully. “I bet it’s all literature and art and stuff. I probably wouldn’t be able to follow a conversation of theirs for a second.”

“You’re probably right.” Sebastian sunk another ball in the far corner. “I’m sure they have more sophisticated conversations than we do, anyway.” 

He noted Alex eyeing their game of pool from where his conversation had paused with Petra. Sebastian had been getting a feeling that Alex wanted to take him on the past few times they'd hung out. He was hoping he would. It’s not that he’d try to show off, but he had a pretty good feeling Alex would overestimate his chances. Sebastian was not a very merciful victor, either. 

And if he had to humble a former star quarterback, well. He would.

“Dude, is Abby okay?” Sam asked, looking disturbed. 

Sebastian didn’t need to glance over, the noises emanating from the arcade were enough. “A few more games, she’ll tire herself out.”

  
  


***

“So.. she just.. showed up?” 

“Yeah,” Petra shrugged affably. “She was...nice.” 

“She was?” Alex was still having trouble computing this. None of that sounded like Haley. “What did she say?” He felt protective for a second. “Were you okay?” 

“I was scared shitless at first,” Petra admitted with an amused huff. She thought for a moment, summarizing. “She said she was sorry, and that she didn’t do it to spite me.” She looked up at him with a hint of shyness. “And that.. I shouldn’t doubt your feelings.”

Alex was stunned. “Wow.”

“Honest and real. Isn't that how you described her?” Petra reminded him.

He nodded. She was brave too. Although knowing Petra, she had made it easy for her, and had been sweet and receptive. He smirked. “So I take it you kicked her right off your property?”

Petra smiled, knowing he was teasing. “We had iced tea,” she said sheepishly. 

Very receptive. That must be why Abby was so pissed. And currently close to breaking the controls of _Return of the Prairie King_. 

Petra looked contemplative. “She didn’t offer an explanation really, just like your letter. I was tempted to press her on it, but I guess I realized that it doesn’t even matter, in the end.” She gazed up at him with a look of devotion. “I know how you feel about it, and that’s all that’s important to me.”

Alex felt a little bittersweet ache, some remaining guilt that the kiss had ever happened, and a relief that it hadn’t affected them in the end. He wrapped his arm around the small of Petra’s back, easing her just a bit closer to him, not sure if he should kiss her or just hold her like that for a moment. She rested her hands on his forearms, meeting his gaze. 

“You’re supposed to be knocking some sense into her, not eye fucking her, Alex!” Abby yelled to them from where she was putting another coin into the machine. They laughed, pulling apart slightly. 

Petra’s smile faded, and he knew she was back to thinking about her surprise encounter. “Haley talked about you a lot, honestly. Do you think you’ll respond to her letter soon?” 

He frowned. “No. I’m still not ready.” He purposely ignored how childish he sounded. He would do it, eventually. When it didn’t still sting to think about. “She could’ve really fucked things up with what she did. Accepting her apology just isn’t my priority right now.”

Petra nodded. He watched how her lips pursed together, and focused on them a little too long.

She noticed. “What..?”

He shook his head. “You’re just..really pretty.”

She was giving him that look she gave him sometimes that drove him crazy. Like she knew what she wanted to do to him and was processing whether she should just go for it. 

“HOW did you make that!?” Sam's proclamation of angst snapped them out of the moment. They looked over to see Sebastian coolly setting down his pool cue, having notched another win. 

Alex watched Sam pout his way to the couch. This might be his opportunity.

“Do you think I could beat Sebastian in pool?” he asked Petra, stroking his chin with narrowed eyes. He couldn’t hide his interest anymore.

Petra flashed him a precious smile. “Do you really want to get embarrassed on your birthday?” 

Alex cracked up. She wasn’t _always_ so sweet. “You don’t believe in me?”

She shrugged, highly skeptical. “I mean, you can try, but Sebastian is seriously so good. ” 

Alex rolled up some imaginary sleeves. “Well you haven’t seen me in action yet.” It certainly seemed like Sebastian knew what he was doing, and granted Alex hadn’t played much before, but he still thought he had a chance. He always thought he had a chance.

He locked eyes with Sebastian from across the table, who seemed to read Alex’s intentions. They shared a competitive smirk. 

Alex headed for the pool cues on the wall. It was pool. How hard could it be? 

***

When Haley first started thinking of Shane differently, there had been an excitement to pass by him in town. It was like a little challenge, a spark of intrigue. She liked to talk with him or say hi and see if his cheeks would go red. Their texts would give her a rush.

Then came a time when she felt an urge to see him, a need. It made her dizzy. Every day and especially the nighttime would be a little focused on that knock and wondering if he would come by.

Now, there was a constant, dull ache. An absence of him, a quiet darkness. All of that had gone out like a flame.

After all, what had he said to her? She was nothing to him but a “good fuck”.

Moving about town was like a strange art form. She knew when he went to Joja mart, when he came home, when he was usually at the Saloon. She didn’t want him to see her, but desperately wished she could see him, as if she could somehow glean whether he was sad, or missing her from the way he was walking or leaning by the bar. 

Finally her pride eroded enough that she asked Emily one night when she got home from the Saloon.

“What are you doing up?” She had asked, surprised to see Haley laying on the couch.

Haley shrugged and mumbled incoherently.

“I’m going to have some herbal tea, do you want some?”

“Sure.”

Emily set her bag down on the coffee table and headed into the kitchen.

“Em.”

“Yeah?” She could hear the teapot clanging in the kitchen.

“Was Shane there?”

The kitchen went silent for a brief moment. She came back in, an interested, calm expression on her face. “Why do you ask?”

Haley let out a breath. “You know why I ask,” she said sullenly.

Emily looked sympathetic. “He was. He’s been drinking a lot lately. Even for him.”

Haley felt pins and needles in her stomach. She had to feel a little like she might be the cause. “How did he...seem?”

“Honestly, he hasn’t been talking to me much, since the Luau. Ordering drinks. But that’s about it. His energy is totally off.” She looked concerned. “Have you tried to reach out to him at all?” It was a gentle and hopeful question.

Haley shook her head, barely looking up at her. “A text feels so...childish, after what I did. And then Elliott said I should write a letter. It sounded like a good idea, I just can’t do it.”

“It can help to work out your feelings through writing,” Emily agreed. She looked thoughtful. “But maybe the way your...situation is, it would be better just to go talk to him. Sober,” she specified. 

“I wouldn’t take a bunch of shots before or something,” Haley protested.

“No. I mean, for him.”

“Oh.” Haley blinked. She frowned. “That might be tough.”

Emily thought for a second. “Usually I wouldn’t suggest something like this. But what if you approached him at work?”

“Like...go to Joja mart?” Haley asked.

“Yeah. Just, go and let him know that you’d like to talk to him after his shift.” Emily’s eyes looked thoughtful. “In a way, it would ensure a few things. One, that he’d be sober. Well, one would certainly hope, at least. And two, that he wouldn’t make a scene or get too upset, because he’s in public.”

Haley thought that over. She had only been in that place a few times. It was massive and ugly. She and Emily never shopped there. Well, Emily didn’t anyway, seeing as she did almost all of the grocery shopping.

Her mind started whirring. It would be easy to talk to him, hide behind an aisle, let her intentions known, make her exit subtly. She bit her lip. What do you wear to confront your ex-fling in a Joja Mart?

“Are you thinking about what you’re going to say, or your outfit?” Emily teased. Damn, she knew her well. 

“They’re equally important,” Haley retorted. She softened for a minute. “Thanks for the suggestion. Maybe.. I’ll do it.”

Emily nodded, pleased. “Let me know how it goes. The talk, and the outfit.” She went into the kitchen to continue making the tea.

Haley thought for a moment. He’d be there tomorrow afternoon. She could try and time it for when the store was least busy. 

She pictured confronting Shane, standing in front of him, saying the words, and felt her stomach flip. The idea of finally ending their long silence was so appealing she almost wanted to ignore the possibility that it could go terribly. At least they wouldn’t be in this purgatory of not speaking anymore. 

There was no guessing how he would react to seeing her, but she was finally ready to find out.

***

This was truly not the plan.

Petra was gripping the sheets, her back arched and her eyes unfocused towards the ceiling while Alex was lapping greedily between her legs. This was not what she had intended. Not that she was terribly upset, in fact, she felt like she was on the verge of something amazing.

The lingerie was supposed to be a sexy birthday surprise that kicked off a marathon of her pleasuring him in every way imaginable. But somehow, the lingerie was in a discarded pile of black lace on the floor now, and she was the one on the verge of orgasm five minutes in.

“Alex,” she breathed, barely able to speak. “This was supposed to be-” she let out a sharp cry as he flicked her clit with his tongue pointedly. “.. for your birthday..”

He lifted his head up, licking his lips with a devilish grin. “I know. This is what I want.” She moaned as he continued, his strong hands gripping her hips and holding her to him. 

She puzzled on how every movement of his tongue was somehow impossibly soft and overpowering at the same time. He was rhythmic and relentless, and though he mostly focused on sucking and teasing her clit, he would occasionally slide his tongue lower and slip inside her, making her whine. 

She gave in, letting her mind fixate on how good it felt, how he wasn’t going to stop, on Alex between her legs. She bit her lip and pressed herself to his mouth, letting him work. She was breathing faster, teetering on the edge.

It was the type of orgasm that felt like fits and starts and was almost physically overwhelming if it wasn’t such an incredible release. She laid her head back on the pillow, whimpering.

Alex moved up to her side, patiently waiting for her to recover a bit more to open her eyes. He started kissing her neck. 

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” she protested weakly, but clearly still basking in a post-orgasmic glow. 

He gave her an innocent smirk. “I thought the birthday boy got to choose.”

Petra took another few seconds to catch her breath. She was able to tame her smile, holding his gaze. “Not anymore.”

Petra rose to her knees in front of him, pushing him back towards the pillow with her hand on his chest. His green eyes lit up with anticipation.

He had diverted from the plan, but she could get back on track. She wanted to tease him, mercilessly, and she had an idea.

She faced away from him, lifting her leg to straddle him reverse, her hands around his thick erection. She tossed a heated glance over her shoulder. The mixture of awe and excitement on his face confirmed that he was rather pleased with the position and the view.

She stroked him a few times with her hand, making a show of arching her back and giving him a little twerk of her round ass. He let out a tortured breath. 

She kept working his shaft with her hand, rubbing her thumb over the tip that was starting to leak. He reached for her ass, squeezing it longingly.

“Do you want it?” She asked him, peering back over her shoulder, impressed by how sultry her voice sounded. She was still teasing him with light, slow strokes.

“ _Yes_ ,” he begged. She felt his dick pulse in her hand. 

She rose up and settled on him slowly and firmly, thankful she was still so wet from before with how rigid and thick he felt pushing inside of her. He made a guttural sound from his throat as she squeezed around him. She managed to hold in the moan she wanted to let out, wanting to seem in control. 

She turned ever so slightly to gaze back at him, sitting up straight and shifting side to side like she was finding a comfortable spot. 

“Petra,” he whined at her teasing.

“Mm hm?” She slid a hand sensually down her lower back and rubbed her ass temptingly.

He looked pained. “You’re trying to kill me.”

She did one more little shake and tossed her long hair behind her, feeling it tickle her bare back. Finally she began to ride him in sensual, slow circles, making a point to pop her ass up towards him at each new revolution. She resisted the urge to go faster, liking how his toes were curling and his heels were digging into the mattress.

_“Baby…”_

Petra flushed red at the pet name he had never used before, grateful her back was to him. It felt intimate, impossibly sweet. She was burning to hear it again.

She continued to circle her hips, feeling her own breathing starting to get faster. She still wanted to tease him more. She leaned forward, pulling her body up his length with care, then sinking slowly back down on to him, savoring the tortured moan she heard behind her. She wondered how much of her he could see as she leaned forward. She repeated the move, this time allowing herself to let out a contented whimper on the way down. 

She was ready to begin in earnest now, starting to build a little momentum and ride him fully. She had just begun really grinding into him when he suddenly let out a pained sigh of finality.

Petra blinked.

She glanced over her shoulder. His face was flushed, his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Oh... honey..did you..?”

“Yeah,” he half-laughed, half-sighed. “Yoba, you really fucked my shit up.”

She felt terrible that she was almost laughing. “I wasn’t even… I hadn’t even gotten started!” They both cracked up then.

She slid off of him and he pulled her towards him. “You’re too good,” he moaned. “I couldn’t take that view!”

Petra kissed him, tasting an echo of herself on his lips. She was enamored with how he was laying sort of helpless, a contented smile on his face. 

“Just a little nap, then I’ll ravage you all night. You better....watch out...” Alex’s voice was weak, his eyes already closing.

She giggled. “I’ll prepare myself.” 

“Such a good birthday...” he was beyond pleased and ready to fall asleep at any moment, still smiling with a hand on his chest.

Petra nestled in beside him, wanting a moment before she cleaned up. This was so much better than the plan. He was so much better than anything she could have planned. She held him, their hands clasped together over his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be a little late in posting this! Next chapter will feature Haley and Shane finally confronting each other and the drama will kick up a notch.. 
> 
> Writing this has always been such a fun outlet for me, but currently it’s keeping me sane while I’m isolating and wrestling with the state of the world. I’m so grateful for all your comments and hope it is bringing you some escape too! Thank you so much for reading!


	15. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Petra prepare for the mines in secret. Haley and Shane have an encounter at Joja Mart. Alex finds something surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slime death, romantic angst  
> Perspectives: the farmer, Sam, Haley, Shane, Alex  
> Cameos: Abby, Morris (briefly)

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!” Petra sprinted away from the bush and the slime that had appeared from nowhere, darting angrily towards her.

“Use the sword!” Abby exclaimed, almost catching her and spinning her around, laughter in her voice.

Petra gripped the hilt awkwardly. The rusty sword Marlon had given her was not terribly heavy, but she wasn’t well practiced and slimes honestly scared her. She had managed not to be burned yet and she wasn’t trying to change that now. 

The slime was gathering itself again, ready to make another lunge at her. Petra waited for it to shoot towards her and then made a dodge, slamming the sword down as hard as she could with a shriek.

The slime sort of sliced in half and dissolved at once with a terrible noise. Petra’s gut reaction was to keep mercilessly whacking at the pile of sludge it left behind.

“It’s dead! It’s dead!” Abby was laughing and trying to hold her back.

“Oh my fucking Yoba that was scary!!” Petra squealed. “I did it! Did you see it?” She was overwhelmed by the brutality of it, the rush it had given her.

“You were amazing!” Abby cheered. Abby had made short work of three or four of them on the way into the woods already.

Petra took a look at the green sludge sadly dripping off her sword, the mess of slime on the ground. “Ew…”

“Some people supposedly harvest slime, but I don’t know what it’s used for,” Abby pondered aloud. 

Petra gingerly wiped the sword off in the grass. “No thank you.”

“Today was really good.” Abby beamed proudly. “I think we’ll be ready for the mines soon.”

Their goal had been to start boosting their confidence in the deep forest a few times before they actually went down into the mines, where there were worse creatures waiting for them. If she was honest, Petra much preferred being above ground, although arguably the forest was also a bit dark and eerie. Abby looked so excited though. Petra watched her for a moment with her hand triumphantly on her hip and her sword sheathed behind her back and thought she looked like some kind of erotic video game heroine, completely in her element. 

They were walking back now to Petra’s farmhouse, their swords sheathed and mostly hidden in their backpacks.

“What did you end up telling the guys?” Petra asked. It wasn’t so much that they wanted to keep it a secret from Sam and Sebastian, it was more that mentioning it might cause more problems than it was worth. Sebastian hadn’t been crazy about the idea of them traversing into the mines, and Sam couldn’t keep a secret worth anything, and the fewer people who knew meant the less chance there was for Abby’s dad to find out, which was the most important part. 

Still, Petra was feeling a little guilty that Abby had skipped band practice today and they had fibbed about their plans. 

“I told them we were online shopping for a Jellies outfit. They gave me a lot of shit, just to warn you.”

“A what outfit?” Petra asked.

“The Moonlight Jellies,” she clarified. “It’s the festival I was telling you about at the end of the summer. Most people dress to impress.” 

“Why? The jellyfish have standards?” 

Abby laughed. “No, it’s more that it’s a big night, the last outing of the summer. Sometimes you like, ask someone to go with you as a date. But even if you don’t, it has this magical, romantic vibe.” They had just made it to the main path now by the small lake, their footsteps hitting the dirt road. 

“It was one of the first times Sebastian and I got together in high school,” she continued. Petra thought she could see a nostalgic glimmer in Abby’s eyes. “I’d bet a lot of firsts have happened after that festival.”

“I guess jellyfish get people in the mood,” Petra mused.

Abby laughed. “It’s hard to explain, but seeing it just has this really...existential effect on people. Like you kind of realize your life is just a moment in time.”

Petra blinked. “Damn.”

“Anyway, you’ll see. But the point is we actually do need good outfits in two weeks or otherwise they’ll ask questions.” They waved to Jas who was jumping rope off the path by a large tree. She waved back shyly, stopping to stare at them.

“We can do that.” Petra thought to Alex for a minute. She wondered what he thought about the jellies. She pictured watching with him, holding his hand. 

Abby read who was on her mind. “Did Alex have a good birthday yesterday?”

Petra wasn’t sure why but the innocent question made her flush, reminding her of their heated session from last night, and this morning. She tried to recover and hide her smile. “He did.”

Abby looked at her suspiciously. “Something tells me you gave him more than a complete breakfast.” They giggled.

“I mean he really liked the Tunnelers t-shirt I got him too,” Petra laughed. It really had been a fun day. Besides the unveiling of the lingerie, he had devoured the breakfast she made, they spent hours at the beach, had a salmon dinner and cake with his granny and grandpa. “I think the only negative was the beating he got from Seb the night before.”

Abby shook her head. “That was the most entertaining game of pool I’ve ever watched.”

“I warned him!” Petra laughed. “He really thought he had a prayer. Dude, it’s not gridball.” She thought back to Alex’s unearned confidence striding up to the table with his pool cue. Sebastian had toyed with him a bit at first, until it came down to it. A small audience of regular Saloon goers slowly gathered around the table until even Gus had abandoned his post, cheering louder and louder as Sebastian systematically picked off each solid. Alex didn’t stand a chance.

“It was a fucking massacre,” Abby said. “I actually think Sebastian got some real satisfaction out of it. You know, payback for the middle school years.”

Petra grinned. “I think it was good for Alex to get schooled in something. Bring that ego down a notch.” In fairness, Alex had actually been a fairly good sport about it. He had laughed it off and he and Sebastian even shared what they might have described as a hug, which to Petra was just a hand clasp and glorified series of back slaps. Although after, Alex had jokingly whispered to her something to the effect of, “this game is for fuckin’ nerds anyway.” 

Petra loved the view of her farmhouse in the distance, looking cozy in the setting sunlight. “After we browse some Jellies outfits...do you want to stay for dinner?”

“If you didn’t ask, I was inviting myself,” Abby assured her.

  
  


***

Sam could tell by Morris’ tone that this customer wasn’t commonly in the store. He was bumbling all over himself trying to tell whoever it was about the Joja Thrive membership card. 

“Not interested.”

Sam blinked. He knew that voice. He knew that sass. He slowly leaned to peer beyond the aisle he was sweeping.

Haley was model-walking into the store, a leopard print purse on one arm, her heels clacking down the linoleum, Morris left gaping in her wake. He saw her peer once right and then left, unsure of where to go in the sprawling maze of consumerism in front of her.

Sam realized suddenly that this was his chance. A clue! Whatever she had come in for could be useful information. Penny would be so proud, and it was a given that Morris would bark at him to assist her anyway. He bounded right over.

She looked surprised and unhappy to see him, as usual. “Oh, Sam. I forgot you work here.”

“Hey. Do you need help finding something?” He ignored Morris miming dramatically to a membership brochure behind her. 

“No,” she answered immediately. Her eyes fluttered around the store again. “I don’t need any help.”

“You sure?” he asked. “It’s a pretty massive place.”

“I’m positive.” She started down the aisle past him. 

Sam paused for a second, unsure of how to follow that up. He tagged along after her. “Okay well, if you want to know what aisles are what...” Sam stopped when she hesitated at the end of the row, scanning left and right. She frowned, and then continued quickly down the wide lane at the back of the store, peeking down each aisle as she went.

He hurried to catch up. “The grocery stuff is that way. If you need home improvement it’s behind you.” She was really going fast and was clearly on a mission. “Cleaning supplies are...hey, you sure you don’t need help?” 

“Damn it, Sam.” She whirled around, stopping him in his tracks. “Unless you want to help me choose some fucking tampons, I can handle it.”

Sam blinked. She put a hand on her hip.

“What absorbency? Because we have a big selec-”

“Fuck. _off_ ,” she growled through clenched teeth, a fake and murderous smile on her face.

They looked up when they heard squeaky wheels stop abruptly behind them. Shane was only a few feet away, having come out of the back room with a stack of boxes on a handcart. There was a weird tension for a minute where they all exchanged glances back and forth to one another.

“Fucking forget it,” Haley almost whispered. She whirled around and sped out the direction she came. 

Sam watched her hurry off for a moment. Shane looked baffled, his brow furrowed. Sam shrugged and followed after her, but she was practically to the door already.

“Miss, are you sure you don’t want to join-”

Haley gave Morris such a shriveling glare that he actually visibly shrunk down behind the desk. The automatic doors slid open noisily and she disappeared into the summer sun, the natural light beyond looking foreign and other worldly.

“What was that about?” Shane’s voice asked behind him.

“I have no idea,” Sam said. "Tampons, I think?” Damn. What kind of clue was that, anyway? 

Morris looked furious. “Sam! What did you say to that customer? We need every new member we can get!”

Sam put up his hands innocently. “I was just being helpful, sir!”

“You want to be helpful?” he rumbled. “Go get the broom and keep sweeping!” 

Sam turned, muttering under his breath. “You believe this guy?” But Shane had disappeared. 

***

Haley’s stomach was wrenching as she power-walked across the bridge. _What the fuck was I thinking? Yeah, very subtle. Fucking Sam!_

Haley huffed out an angsty sigh. Even if Sam hadn’t been tagging along behind her like an excited golden retriever, how could she have possibly thought it was going to be so simple to go in there and just, talk to Shane? It was so bright and quiet she could barely hear herself think, let alone settle her nerves after seeing him with that adorable fucking blue Joja Mart cap on his dome. 

She should have just acted like she was busy looking at something until she could talk to him alone. Or even just admitted in front of Sam that she wanted to talk to Shane. Anything would have been better than what she did do, which was to panic and leave. 

It was the expression on Shane’s face when he saw her that had done her in. It was a mixture of shock and confusion and some leftover hurt she just couldn’t take.

Haley took in a steadying breath. She was pretty sure she had looked really good at least, so there was some consolation. She ran her fingers through her curls anxiously.

Her heart leapt so hard when her phone buzzed that she almost dropped it. She blinked a few times when she read the name, holding in a breath and opening the message.

> Shane: My break is in 5 minutes. Meet me by the truck parked in the back.

  
  


***

Shane had actually successfully spent the morning not thinking about Haley, which was more than he could say of the past several days, when he wasn’t blacked out at least. He had just gone into the back to get the last few boxes of Joja colas to shelve before his break when he saw what he was sure had to be some kind of optical illusion in front of him. Haley standing in front of Sam, her curls bouncing with some of her trademark attitude, a purse on her arm.

“Fuck. _Off_.”

Shane came to an abrupt stop with the handcart he was rolling but the squeaking wheels got their attention. Sam looked up at him, which caused her to swivel and see him too. Shane could feel his breath catch as she stared at him. She had a mini skirt on that was just entirely unfair. But mostly, what the fuck was she doing in Joja Mart.

She mumbled something, and he could almost see her resolve melt as she spun away from him, hurrying towards the door.

He had spent the next few minutes in a tailspin of desperately needing to know what the fuck was going on and what she wanted. It definitely wasn’t tampons. She had to have been looking for him. 

Shane stared at his phone, hiding it in the refrigerator he was supposedly restocking, coaching himself. He hadn't been sure of how or when to do this, but the opportunity had presented itself. He felt sick, but there was no other way. _Only do this if you know you won’t be weak or give in. You have to commit._ He grimaced, and hit send.

  
  


Shane took a deep breath and opened the creaky metal door to the outside, the sunlight making him squint. When his eyes adjusted he was somehow shocked to see her really standing there, as if he hadn’t just texted her.

In retrospect, he should’ve found a better place to meet. The little green area outside by the truck was his one small refuge from the hellscape that was Joja Mart, an oasis for fresh air every 5 hours or so. He knew they would be alone here, but he forgot how small it was, how close she'd be. 

Haley stood against the side of the truck with her head slightly bowed, looking up at him stoically with her big blue eyes. He hadn’t expected for all of the anger and bitterness that had pent up the past few days to just start draining out of him instantly when he saw her. 

“I don’t have a lot of time.” His voice came out low and scratchy. He worried for a brief moment when the last time he shaved was, if he looked awful.

Haley was silent, staring at him. She bit her lip. He got the feeling she wasn’t going to launch into it without some prompting.

“Do you want to tell me what you were doing in there?” He knew he was supposed to be stern during this conversation, but he couldn’t help wanting to ease the tension. “I know you weren’t missing your neighbor.” 

She seemed somewhat encouraged by the lightness in his tone. “Sam’s hard to get rid of.”

“That’s the truth.” _Get to the point, don’t joke with her_. He exhaled. “I fucking hate this job, but it’s the one place I didn’t expect to run into you. What’s going on?”

She looked uneasy. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Shane wasn’t surprised, but he still soured, thinking back to the bitterness of their last conversation on the beach. “What is there to talk about, Haley?” 

She looked at her shoes for a moment. “I didn’t want to just text. And I couldn’t write that stupid letter.”

“Huh?”

“Have you been drinking more?” He could hear the worry in her tone. He knew Emily must have relayed how cold to her he had been lately, how fixated on his beer.

“What do you care,” he sort of spat out.

“Of course I care,” she said, taking a step towards him, her brow furrowing. His mind told him to move back but instead he found himself frozen there, dizzy from how close she was. “I’ve been worried about you.” 

“Worry about Alex.” He knew he sounded petulant, but part of him savored the way she flushed. 

“I don’t have feelings like that for him,” she stated firmly. “It was stupid. I didn't kiss him because I...” She looked for a moment like she was preparing to give an elaborate explanation, but then her shoulders slumped sadly and she bowed her head. “It was for you.” 

Shane let the words resonate in his ears, trying to keep his expression steady.

She gave him a doleful look. “I wanted you to be jealous. You were right, okay? I’m fucking selfish, and I use people.” He could tell she was about to cry from the shame of it, he could see the tears in her eyes threatening to overflow onto her cheek. She blinked hard and looked away.

He should have felt relief to have it confirmed that the kiss was for his sake, but seeing her so vulnerable and honest made him incredibly conscious of his own role in all of this. His mind was circling over what he said to her, how he had probably spurred her on with his cruel statement. “I was a fucking dick too,” he offered, low and in a monotone.

Haley looked up at him hesitantly. He could tell she knew the exact line he was referring to, which made him feel worse. 

She took a step forward from the truck, her long lashes blinking at him. “You don’t have to say you forgive me. I don’t blame you if you don’t. I just came here to tell you, I’m sorry. For everything.”

He swallowed. He had told himself if she apologized he’d let it roll off of him, but the sincerity of it sunk into his gut. He felt on the edge of plummeting into a dark abyss of no return if he acknowledged to himself how much he wanted to forgive her, if he got too close to her right now. 

Shane forced himself to look away from her sad face and the lips he wanted to taste again so badly. He started to turn back towards the store. “My break’s almost over.”

Her face was pained. “Shane, wait.”

He was already reaching for the handle of the door. He turned slightly, a cautious eye glancing back, his heart thumping from the emotional effort of trying to be cold to her.

“Did you mean it?” 

Her words raked at him, freezing him in place.

_Of course I didn’t mean it. Do you think we’d be in this fucking mess if I didn’t have feelings for you?_

She touched his arm lightly in a silent plea for him to respond. It made him ache.

He turned fully to her with the intent of saying something that would answer her without answering her, some sort of curt response that wouldn’t show his hand. Nothing came out. 

Her blue eyes held him, her hand still on his arm. “Did you mean what you said?” she repeated in a fragile whisper. 

An alarm sounded in his brain urging him to go inside. Somehow, instead, he found himself being drawn towards her in slow motion. Her chin was tilting up towards him, so slightly it was almost imperceptible. He drew closer and then closer still, unable to stop. 

Their lips touched in a brief, anguished kiss. And then every last bit of willpower he had evaporated.

“Fuck.” Shane grabbed her, pushing her against the truck with a loud, metallic sound. His lips found hers and there was an incredible release of desperation as he lapped at her surprised open mouth with his tongue, his hands clutching her body to him. 

She was rigid in shock at first, but then he felt her arms wrap around him and her fingers dig into his back, clinging to him. They were kissing desperately, little anguished huffs sounding from both of them. He pressed her harder against the truck, her leg lifting up to curl around his middle.

He couldn’t stop himself from groping her ass in the tiny skirt she had on, and her hands were gripping his hair as she thrust her tongue in his mouth. They were a tangled, panting mess. She pulled away for a second but only to latch onto his neck, sending desire pulsing through him. All he wanted was to open the door of the truck, lift her up onto the seat and strip her down.

Somehow, still, in the midst of his relief and ecstasy to touch her, the alarm was still going off.

_“I think he actually likes her.”_

Shane winced and it wasn’t just because she was still sucking on his neck so harshly. 

_“Nothing but a good fuck.”_

His mind suddenly flashed to the image of her and Alex on the beach, and he felt a sharp pang of that same hurt, the inevitable feeling that this was temporary, prolonging the agony he had been feeling off and on since they started this. 

He pulled away suddenly, making her whimper at the loss of his touch.

“Shit.” He was huffing. “Listen.” His pulse was racing, the hard mass in his pants betraying him. “I didn’t ask you here to do this.”

Haley looked stricken. He took a step back from her, feeling a nauseating wave of guilt. “We can’t do this anymore.” His own voice was raw and harsh to his ears.

He could read the whiplash on her face, her expression changing from shock, to confusion, to contempt as she pulled the strap of her top back onto her shoulder.

“What was the long term plan? We sneak around forever?” Shane felt his indignation rising. How dare she have the nerve to look hurt, like he was the cause of this. “It had to end sometime, Haley. Let’s just be fucking honest with ourselves.”

“You want to be honest?” she countered, incredulous. “Because I don’t think that’s what you want at all.” She was angry now, but there were still tears making her eyes glisten. 

His heart was pounding, and he couldn’t stand looking at her. “I need to get back to work. My break is over.”

“Shane.” Her voice was fiery, her pretty face indignant. “You never answered me.”

He knew he wasn’t doing a good job of looking angry anymore. “It doesn’t matter.” He felt a painful lump in his throat. “It’s done.” 

They both tensed when they heard a commotion inside the door. He turned as a muffled voice called for him from inside.

“I have to-” Shane started, but she had already gone.

***

Alex had just done the final wipe down of the ice cream stand and had locked up all the storage for the day. Petra hadn’t texted him yet, so she was probably still at work on the farm. He had a little time to go home, shower, maybe even catch a quick snooze before meeting up with her. 

He was crossing by the mayor’s front lawn when he saw a flash of pink through the fence that spanned the graveyard. He paused, having an odd, instinctive feeling that something was off. He took a few steps and peered around the fence inquisitively.

He was stunned to see her standing there, but more so to see her slumped, her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. 

Haley almost never cried. The few times he had ever seen it, she had silently let some tears slip, but they never stayed long, and she always wiped them away and tossed her head. Now that he thought of it, most of those times had been in sympathy for him. 

This was different. She was undone. She was hurt.

“Haley?”

Seeing her that vulnerable seemed to dissolve all of the anger and irritation he had for her from the past few days in an instant, and Alex was overwhelmed with the need to comfort his friend and come to her defense. She looked up in genuine shock to see him, mascara running down her cheeks.

Alex walked to her and pulled her into a hug. She melted, sobbing into his chest. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He looked around, trying to find the source of her tears, a protective anger rising in him.

“Alex,” she sobbed. “I’m sorry.” She was snotting, sniffling. He held her for a moment until she could breath. “I’m terrible.”

“You’re not terrible.” He looked down at her, her blue eyes wet with tears. He felt a pang of guilt. “I’m sorry I haven’t responded to your letter yet,” he fumbled.

“No” she brushed him off with a sniff. “I get why you haven’t. I do. And if you even knew...” she dissolved again.

“What?” he coaxed.

“I was lying to you, too, Alex.” She looked up at him with big eyes, and then she squeezed them shut with the shame of that statement. She buried her face back into his chest. Her hand gripped his shirt, her voice a soft rasp. “I’ve been a terrible friend to you, and it was for nothing, because he doesn’t care about me at all.”

Alex’s mind spun in confusion. “What?” 

It was incredible how quickly it came to him, a thousand tiny moments and clues all falling in place together at once like a giant puzzle. It had been so veiled from him, but at the same time it was inconceivable that he hadn’t seen it before. His jaw actually dropped a little bit. 

“Shane,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH JUST HAVE SEX IN THE TRUCK (this is what my mind was screaming the entire time I wrote that scene) 
> 
> Next chapter - Haley and Shane’s secret isn’t so secret anymore. The mines prove to be (big surprise) more than enough adventure.
> 
> Thank you all again for the kudos and comments it makes my day, and I'm just so happy anyone is enjoying this and along for the ride with me! Hope you're all doing well and staying safe!


	16. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reconciliation, a major revelation in the pool room, a venture into the mines, some reflections and regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blacking out, references to alcohol abuse  
> Perspectives: Abby, Alex, the farmer, Shane, Haley, Sebastian  
> Cameos: Sam, Penny, Emily, Maru, Elliott (via text)

Abby was mindlessly working the controls of _Journey of the Prairie King_ at the Saloon, Penny and Sam flanking her on either side as they waited for the rest of the group to arrive. She had gotten her highest score yet last week, and it never hurt to put in some practice. 

“Oh, Pen. I thought I might’ve found a clue today,” Sam told her casually over the digitized music and pops of gunfire. “But it ended up being nothing.” He sounded disappointed. 

“Yeah?” Penny looked up from the game with interest. Abby knew about their theory of Haley having a crush on someone, but she didn’t really see it herself. Haley was petty and selfish. Kissing Alex for no other reason than to sabotage his new relationship out of jealousy was a move she seemed perfectly capable of.

“Yeah. She came into Joja Mart today,” Sam continued. 

“She what?” Abby turned abruptly from the game, allowing her character to die on the screen.

Penny furrowed her brow, mirroring Abby's confusion. “She doesn’t shop there.”

“Emily only goes to my dad’s store.” Abby kept a meticulous mental list of who shopped where. Her parents may be overbearing at times, but she had no desire for them to go out of business. The store was their life’s work and they had been on the edge of losing it multiple times in the past few years because of Joja. She knew where people’s loyalties lied. She often relied on Sam to stay up to date.

Sam shrugged. “I know, it was weird. I thought whatever she was buying might be a good clue, but she wouldn’t let me help her.” His brow scrunched in confusion. “She said she wanted tampons...then she kind of freaked out, and left.”

“Tampons...” Abby repeated. She exchanged a look with Penny.

Penny’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Who was working today?”

***

Alex was sitting with Haley on her couch, while Emily was busy in the kitchen. It was a scene that had played out through the course of their friendship countless times, except this time there were a few major oddities.

The first was that Haley was crying. She was clutching a box of tissues, and the used ones were littered around her like sad, stiff ghosts. The second was that Emily wasn’t preparing dinner in the kitchen, it was a hurried pot of tea, mostly because she was unsure of what else to do, Alex was sure. Neither of them had seen her like this before and it was unsettling to say the least. 

Haley was always tough and honest to the point that she was ruthless in confrontation, almost heartless. Alex thought of all the times in high school she had left girls and quite a few guys crying like this in her wake. As much as he was completely baffled by the idea of her with Shane, clearly whatever happened between them had really affected her. 

“So... since the spring?” Alex couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice. He knew he wasn’t really one to talk about secret relationships, but this was just hard to comprehend.

Haley nodded. “Not that anything all that serious went down until...” her puffy eyes blinked in thought. “After the Flower Dance.”

Alex thought back to the hug she had given Shane that day that he had noticed for how surprising it was, but had never dreamed had meant anything. 

Emily set two mugs of steaming tea in front of them. “I’m sorry my advice turned out to be so awful, Haley. I really thought approaching him in person was the way to open the channels of communication.” She looked truly mournful.

Haley shook her head. “It’s not your fault. It did let me finally talk to him.“ Her eyes started filling with tears again. “I just... didn’t want to hear what he had to say.”

Emily handed her another tissue. “He can be reactive, and cold. He puts up walls like no one I’ve ever seen. I wouldn’t trust everything he said to you.” 

Alex felt an eerie, awful fear creep up into his chest, one that was way too familiar. “Had he been drinking?” The question came out raw and full of angst.

“No,” Haley sniffed. “He was sober.” She sensed his anguish. “He does drink too much, Alex. But he’s not that kind of drunk.” She put a hand on his arm. Alex felt slight relief at that, but he had by no means rid himself of the thought. 

“The past month or so you were seeing each other was actually the healthiest I’ve seen him, from a physical and mental standpoint,” Emily offered with a touch of sadness. “He was happy.”

Haley dropped her head. “Clearly he wasn’t. He doesn’t want to see me again.” She took in a shaky breath. “Fuck, I feel like an asshole. I shouldn’t care so much.” 

Alex was still feeling defensive of her. “I could take him out, you know.” He said it boldly, but he didn't entirely mean it. He never looked for physical confrontations, or really got into them when he could avoid it, although it had crossed his mind when Shane was up in Petra's space at the party. Alex was taller, but Shane was decently built, in a former athlete sort of way. He could see him being pretty scrappy in a fight. Still, it felt necessary to offer. 

“If I wanted him taken out, I would have seen to it myself.” Haley’s lips formed a line. He didn’t dare press her on how. 

She turned to him, her manner shifting. “You’re nice to sit here with me, Alex. After everything.”

Alex frowned, his guilt resurfacing. “I lied to you, too. And I should’ve responded to your letter by now.” He felt like an ass. Sure, the kiss could have ruined things with Petra, and that idea still terrified him, but the reality was it hadn’t. Not even close. He actually considered for a brief second that it had ironically led to the best sex of his life, but figured that was an “inside thought”, as Granny often put it. 

“I don’t know if I would’ve forgiven me yet, either,” Haley continued. “I wanted to make him jealous. I didn’t even really think about you and her.” She looked contrite. “Not really, anyway.”

He remembered something then. “Petra told me you came and talked to her on the farm. You didn’t have to do that.” He noticed Emily glance over from the kitchen in surprise. “She was pretty impressed by it.” So was he, but he was still a bit too proud to tell her that.

“I guess it was the least I could do after everything.” Haley played with one of her curls casually, but he could sense she was mildly proud of herself. 

She took a sip from her tea and then set it on the table, taking a moment to study him. “You really like her.” It was a statement more than a question.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, I do.” It was something he couldn’t even begin to deny if he wanted to, it was like a part of him.

“I like her, too.” Her thoughtful expression gave way to a small smirk. “ I can’t fucking wait to overhaul her whole wardrobe, but I like her.” 

Alex chuckled. She was definitely feeling more herself. “I really feel like you two would get along. I always have.”

They sipped their tea. Alex felt a wave of comfort and normalcy being back on this couch, back with his oldest friend, their secrets aired. Haley seemed to be thinking along the same lines. “It was fucking weird not talking to you for so long,” she said sadly.

“Yeah, it really was,” he agreed. “Let’s not do that again. I don’t care who you’re screwing.”

Haley snorted a laugh. “Next I’m going after fucking Gunther.”

“Honestly, wouldn’t have been far from Shane on my list of guesses.”

“A month ago I would have said the same thing.” She blinked. “Life is pretty weird.”

Haley was more chipper after a while, but still wanted to go to bed early, and Alex was due at the Saloon soon. 

They hugged. “You sure you’re okay?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” she smiled, pulling back from him with a heavy but resigned expression. “Thanks.”

Alex thought for a moment about how Petra would react to this revelation. How anyone would. “Do you want me to… not say anything? Is it still a secret?”

Haley waved a hand. “Whatever. Enough people know now. Besides...” her tears threatened to return for a brief moment, but then she steadied her expression with purpose. “It’s over.”

Emily walked him to the front door. She shook her head. “I had a bad feeling this was going to get messy.” Alex wanted to ask her more details, like when she knew and what she thought about it, but it didn’t seem like the right time. “I’m glad to have you back around, Alex. You were missed.”

“I’m glad to be back too, Em. Thanks for the tea.”

“You be good to that sweet little farmer.” She smiled. “Rooting for you two.” The door clicked softly behind him.

  
  
  


***

Petra was headed to the Saloon a little later than she had meant to. There was a lot of tidying up to do on the farm today. She should consider it a luxury, she realized, that she could focus more on the farm’s aesthetics now that she had some strong harvests behind her and in the works. She wasn’t exactly flush with cash, but she had come a long way from selling wild leeks for beer money.

She was just about to the front door of the Saloon when her phone buzzed. 

> Alex: Hey, I actually ran into Haley so we finally talked
> 
> Alex: I’ll fill you in, but I’ll be a little late.

Petra knew that was what she had encouraged him to do, but still felt a little pang of insecurity. She hesitated. Her phone buzzed again.

> Alex: I’ll see you soon <3

Ah, the classic guilt heart. She’d take it.

> Petra: okay, glad you’re talking <3

She was, honestly. Now it had all come full circle. Everyone had chatted, there was nothing left to disclose anymore.

Or so she thought. 

She pulled open the door of the Saloon and was almost instantly accosted by Abby. “You need to come over here right now.” Her eyes were fiery with intrigue as she grabbed her arm. “We just figured something out, and it’s _crazy_.”

Petra barely got her bearings as she was dragged into the pool room. Sam, Sebastian, Penny, and Maru were sitting at a circle table together, all watching her close-lipped, a heavy tension in the air.

Abby noisily pulled over a stool for her to join them. It wasn’t really meant for six so they all had to squeeze in pretty tight. 

Petra looked around the table. “What’s going on?” she asked finally, a little nervously.

“We know why Haley kissed Alex.” Penny said, removing her hands from her mouth for a moment to let it slip out excitedly. 

“It wasn’t for him, and it wasn’t for you, not really, anyway,” Abby explained, her eyes still glimmering. “It was for the guy she’s been seeing.”

“You will never fucking guess.” Sam let out a low, rolling chuckle from his throat. They all paused for her to think.

Petra couldn’t even really understand what they were saying. Haley was with someone else? After all of her angst over her and Alex? She had barely begun to consider the available single men in town when Abby couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fucking Shane.”

“ _What?_ ” it came out in two syllables. Petra could feel her mouth actually drop open.

“It’s true,” Sebastian confirmed. “Has to be.”

“How? What? Wait, how?” Petra’s mind was whirring. Had she ever even seen them interact before? “How do you know?” They all exchanged glances of knowing excitement.

“First,” Penny offered, becoming the teacher version of herself with one finger pointed dramatically in the air, “Maru and I noted that even when you and Alex had left after the kiss, she was still looking over at the campfire. She had definitely wanted someone there to see it.”

“That didn’t leave many possible candidates,” Maru continued. “We started to do some strategic elimination, but it was slow going until this afternoon.” 

“That’s when Sam saw Haley at Joja Mart, looking for “tampons”,” Abby said, quoting with her fingers. 

“I still don’t get why that’s so damning,” Sebastian interjected.

Petra nodded with understanding. “Every girl uses their period as an excuse in a tight spot, because guys never ask follow up questions.”

“Well, usually.” Penny gave Sam a look.

“I was trying to be helpful!” he exclaimed sheepishly.

“Anyway, it was also super suspicious, because Emily does all their grocery shopping and runs the errands, and she shops exclusively at my dad’s store. She never goes to Joja,” Abby confirmed. 

“Does your dad sell tampons?” Petra interrupted in an aside, honestly curious. She had stockpiled so many from the city in her uncertainty.

“You know, he does, but only the kind with plastic applicators. It’s so environmentally unfriendly, I’ve really gotten on his case about it,” Abby informed her.

“You can do that subscription service online-” Maru began.

“Can we get back to the unveiling of this mystery?” Sebastian interrupted. “Not to be… period unpositive.”

“Yes, sorry.” Petra restarted. “So she was in Joja Mart for no clear reason.”

“Other than to see Shane, we can assume,” Penny said.

“She was all weird when she saw him too,” Sam added. “Left in a big huff. Something was definitely up.”

“That’s when I remembered what happened when Shane came to the clinic the morning after the rager.” Maru paused for a raise of her eyebrows.

Petra leaned in, unreasonably enthralled in this mystery.

“It’s honestly probably against my healthcare provider code or something to say this, but.” Her brown eyes sparkled behind her glasses. “He had a _series_ of hickeys on his neck.”

Petra gasped. “No.”

“Harvey didn’t even get what they were, he’s so awkward,” she laughed. “Of course, I never put much thought into who might have given them to him until now, and I never would have dreamed it was Haley.”

“The rager was a while ago…” Petra gasped again. “That’s why she came to the party!!” she almost yelled with the excitement of her realization. She immediately lowered her voice, sinking down. “Holy shit.”

“Right?” Sam said. “It makes so much sense. Maybe she didn’t even know about you and Alex then after all.”

“The more we talk about it, the more I think back and it was so obvious,” Abby said. “They were totally sitting together when we smoked up at Linus’ campfire, remember?” she asked Sebastian. “I mean, Emily was there too, and she’s like, a common denominator so it wasn’t that weird at the time.”

“There's a lot I don't remember about that night,” Sebastian mused.

Petra blinked with sudden realization. “Oh!”

“What?” Abby asked.

“Shane asked me awhile back if I grew sunflowers, like he wanted to buy some. Then when she came over to chat with me, she said that’s-”

“Her favorite flower!” Penny confirmed with a gasp.

“Damn.” Sam shook his head. “Are we fucking amazing detectives, or what?”

Petra felt a sinking realization that deflated her. “Alex has no idea.” 

They all mulled that over for a minute.

“He and Shane don’t exactly get on,” Sebastian added.

“No, they don’t. Although it does make a little more sense why Shane always seems to have it out for him now.” Petra fretted for a moment wondering how Alex might feel about their revelation. All along Haley had been hiding something from him too. 

“I thought _Emily_ and Shane were a thing,” Sam said. “That’s like, her sister.”

“Another reason she wanted to keep it a secret?” Abby offered. 

“That’s cold,” Sam said.

They all fell silent as Alex came in, a little out of breath. “Hey.” He instantly could tell there was an awkwardness. “What’s going on?”

Petra could feel a few eyes roll her way. She wasn’t sure how to possibly prepare him, or if this was even the right setting to tell him, but she felt the pressure of needing to fill the silence. “Alex..” she began. “We think we figured something out about Haley.” 

Alex’s face looked surprised, but not the way in which Petra would have expected. “Her and Shane.”

The group erupted in gasps and uproar that sounded almost disappointed at times. “How did you know?” Abby exclaimed. 

“She just told me,” he offered with an amused shrug. His smile faded quickly into discomfort. “Fucking bonkers, right?”

A half hour later, they had more or less retraced all the events of the past month and a half through a different light. 

“So that’s why she wouldn’t talk to me for awhile after the party. She knew about us, but she didn’t know if we knew about her and Shane, you know?” Alex clarified.

The group nodded, buzzing.

“Anyway, I guess it’s over now, though.” Alex said. “They had some kind of big falling out today, and Shane ended it. She was really upset.”

“Is she okay?” Petra asked.

Abby shot her a look that said she really shouldn’t care about that.

“I don’t know,” Alex answered. He looked uneasy.

“Haley and Shane. Such an unusual pair,” Maru thought aloud.

“Oh, I see it,” Penny’s eyes glimmered.

“I think it works too,” Abby agreed with an interested flick of her eyebrows. 

Petra imagined them together for a moment, and pictured they would have rough, torrid sex. She felt sort of flushed.

“And I thought Mayor Lewis was the only one with late night secrets,” Sam mused.

Maru blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

***

Shane had been aware for some time that he was not at home. The ground he was on was cold and gritty. The air was damp. He wanted to open his eyes, but his head felt melted to the floor. There was a ringing in his ears. He opened one eye cautiously, taking in his surroundings. _Good Yoba._ He closed it again.

He thought back to his last memories and the hurt flooded back to him. Seeing Haley behind Joja Mart. Somehow extracting himself from kissing her. Telling her it was done. Getting reamed out by Morris for being so late from his break. Ending his shift and knowing he couldn’t be anywhere near Willow Lane. He didn’t even want to go to the Saloon. He couldn’t entertain the chance of seeing her, or anyone who reminded him of her, or really any other living being at all.

He could not get far enough away. And that’s, he supposed, how he had ended up here. Somewhere in the mines. He wondered with a bit of cynicism where he hadn’t woken up in Stardew Valley at this point. Cross this one off the list.

Shane was vaguely aware of soft voices then, some echoes. He winced, not opening his eyes.

“I think we go three floors down, to start.”

“We brought enough snacks for a week...”

He could hear them getting closer, two female voices he recognized. He sat up, trying to get his bearings, vaguely aware of some light streaming in from the entrance. He hadn’t made it far in.

Two shrill screams filled the cave, and a flurry of curses. “What the fuck! Holy Yoba, Shane, what are you doing here!?”

Shane looked up to see Abby and Petra clutching each other, both holding a rusted sword.

Shane steadied himself, sitting up enough to rub his forehead. “Fuck.” 

Petra set her sword down with a soft clang and came over to him. “Are you okay? Did you pass out here?”

“Apparently.” He looked up at them, grimacing from his headache. He blinked. “Who the fuck gave you two swords?”

They exchanged a glance and shrugged. “Marlon.”

That guy was pretty desperate for some new guild members. “Does anyone know you’re out here?”

“We don’t need anyone’s permission,” Abby snapped. 

“Does anyone know _you’re_ out here?” Petra echoed, a bit more concerned for him. There was something in the way her eyebrows pinched together, an insight in her expression that unsettled him.

“What does it matter,” he mumbled. He noticed his empty fifth of whiskey on the floor. “What time is it?”

“Almost one in the afternoon,” Abby said. 

“Yoba,” Shane winced. He didn’t get many days off, and now this one was half gone. He felt awful too.

Petra reached in her bag for a moment. “Here, you should have this.” She pulled out an energy tonic. “It’ll help you feel better.”

Shane knew she was probably right, but didn’t want to feel obligated to her. “No thanks.” 

“Really.” She put it in his hand. Shane frowned, but didn’t refuse.

They all stood for an uncomfortable moment. Shane gave them a suspicious look. “You’re really heading down there?” He shifted his eyes to the ladder that led down to the next floor.

They shared an uneasy look. “We’re just going to scope it out,” Abby said finally. “Just for a little.”

“You know there are slimes, bats, and... worse, right?” Shane cautioned them.

They both nodded, albeit nervously. 

He sighed his disapproval. “Well, good luck.” He started towards the entrance, slumped.

“Shane,” Abby said. He paused and looked back. “Can you...not tell Sam you saw us?”

“Why would he care?” Shane asked, realizing she thought it might come up at work. 

“It’s not him, it’s..” Petra trailed, looking to Abby.

“We just don’t want people to know. If it gets back to my dad, he would freak,” Abby clarified.

“Yeah, alright.” Shane lifted the energy tonic slightly. “And uh, thanks for this.” Petra nodded.

Shane stepped out into the bright sun, his head in searing pain. He realized with some relief that he could take the path through the mountain and down through the farm, seeing how Petra was absent, not that she would’ve really cared anyway. Best to avoid town. Best to avoid people.

Shane felt like the buzzing cicadas were purposefully stepping up their volume just to fuck with him and his headache. He took a minute to piss in the grass by a tree. Damn, he was dehydrated. He took a swig of the energy tonic, which had an odd, fake fruit flavor. It made him a little nauseous. 

Even with all the physical ailments he could focus on in this moment, his brain was already starting to buzz with regret. 

_“Shane. You never answered me.”_

He winced, willing himself not to think about it, not to think of her. He at least just needed to get the fuck home before he started down that path of misery. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and trudged on.

He made it to the farm and was surprised at how different it looked from the last time he had delivered feed. Large melons were growing in tidy rows and he could hear the muffled clucking of the hens escaping the heat in the shade of the coop. He frowned to see the sunflower patch and the bright yellow flowers that were already chest high, mocking him with their cheer. It would be a lot easier not to think of Haley if there weren't so many fucking things that reminded him of her. 

Before all this shit had gone down, he had wanted to bring her a giant bouquet of sunflowers one day. He would’ve made it a surprise, for no reason other than the fact that she liked them, hoping she would react the way she did when he had brought her the daffodils. She had looked at him like he was some sort of hero. Like he was a good person. 

He made his way quickly down the path that led from the farm towards Marnie’s, trying to put some distance between himself and that unfulfilled reverie. 

Shane froze when he saw them ahead. He had some sort of knack for stumbling upon amorous couples. In their defense, they ordinarily would have been safe from any prying eyes, had he not been coming from the farm. This wasn’t a heavily used path. 

Penny and Sam were together on a blanket, tucked away behind a large tree. They had a basket, and some untouched food that was clearly a pretense, because they were otherwise preoccupied. Penny was straddling Sam as they aggressively made out, his hands firmly gripping her ass. 

Shane grimaced and quickly moved behind a grouping of trees, trying to extricate himself from the sexy picnic he had nearly interrupted. He hadn’t realized Sam and Penny had finally gotten together, although come to think of it he had seen them making eyes at each other during the Luau. He had a sudden memory from overhearing Marnie’s gossip sesh on the phone. _“Good for Sam.”_ Ah, right. 

Maybe if he was a better person he would be happy for his coworker getting some, but instead he was irritated. There was something about seeing two people happily in love when he was hurting that felt like a sucker punch from the universe. 

How soon was too soon to start drinking again? It was his day off.

Shane got home and took a minute to stare at himself in the mirror before his shower.

As hard as it was, he had done what he set out to do. He told her it was over. He hadn’t accepted her apology. He had wanted to feel proud of himself, but he felt nothing but emptiness.

He had bags under his eyes and some dirt smudged on his cheek. Shane turned his head to the side and tensed to see a small, purple hickey on his neck. 

He let out a tired sigh. Of course she did. She was always leaving marks on him, some visible, most not. Fuck, it made him miss her.

For the millionth time he told himself that ending it yesterday was necessary. It was awful, but he had to do it. It was the right move. He and Haley were not meant to be together. It was absurd to think they ever were. 

He turned on the shower with an aggressive twist of the nozzle, staring at the spraying water. Then why did he feel like shit? He wanted to blame it on a night spent in the mines. Anything other than what it felt like. Like he had broken his own heart.

***

It had been two days, and this was the longest Haley could ever remember going without makeup.

She was keeping up with her skincare routine, of course, she hadn’t totally lost her mind. But the idea of applying foundation and contouring and ombre-ing her eyeshadow when she had no plans to be seen was just too much in her current state. Her tears kept ruining it anyway.

She had shrouded herself in a fuzzy pink blanket on the couch, trying to pretend like she wasn’t absolutely tormented by a mix of heartache and rejection she couldn’t even fully make sense of.

Emily had come out to try and comfort her before leaving for work, promising something about the spirits shifting their energies and good fortune being on the way.

Fuck the spirits.

Haley wanted to stop, but she kept obsessing over Shane pinning her against the truck. For one, she wasn’t convinced she’d ever experience something that hot ever again. But she also couldn’t stop thinking about what it might mean, that maybe he was ignoring her question because he did have feelings for her. He just didn’t want to admit it.

But that would still be its own problem, of course. He could have all the feelings he wanted, but if he wasn’t going to acknowledge that they were there, well. That was it. And maybe that meant she shouldn’t kid herself into thinking that his feelings were all that strong in the first place.

She pictured the way he had sounded, the heartless look in his eyes. “ _It doesn’t matter. It’s done.”_

Haley felt lost. She had cried her eyes out, and now there was just a numbing emptiness. How did she move forward? What was she supposed to do now?

If she was a stronger person she would take this as a sign that it was finally time for her to move to the city and just leave him and everything else behind like she had always dreamed of. She had money from her parents, but she would still need some sort of job to consistently pay rent in a place as expensive as Zuzu. The prospect of getting a job wasn’t very alluring. She had never really envisioned herself as the job-holding type.

Haley’s phone buzzed in her hand, a message appearing at the top of the celebrity gossip page she was scrolling through.

> Alex: Feeling any better today?

Haley felt a little wave of gratitude to see his name. They were talking again, thank Yoba. Even if he did spend a lot of time with the farmer now, they were still friends, and he was looking out for her. 

Haley typed out a response and stared at it for a second before hitting send, deciding that it needed to be true and she would will it into existence.

> Haley: Yeah. Fucking over that asshole.

She wondered if he’d buy that. She couldn’t say she found it particularly believable herself. 

> Alex: I happen to know a place with a lot of ice cream.

She smiled joylessly. 

> Haley: Thanks. Not hungry though.

That was true. She wasn't sure what freaked Emily out more, that she had been crying a lot lately, or that she hadn’t really eaten much since. 

Haley’s phone buzzed again and a new text bubble appeared. 

> Elliott: Forgive me, my dear, but word gets around. Do you need an ear?

Damn, how did he always know everything that went on in this town? And who was talking about her? 

Haley realized then that Alex probably told Petra, who probably told Abby, who probably told Sam and Sebastian, and surely the webs went out from there. Who _wasn’t_ talking about her. 

Truthfully, she didn’t care that much about people knowing about it. It was what it was. Besides, they had all been talking about her after the Luau anyway, at least in this latest scandal she didn’t come off as a total bitch. 

The idea of hearing some of Elliott’s wisdom at a time like this did sound comforting. She just needed to wallow in self-pity a little while longer.

> Haley: there’s a lot to tell you
> 
> Elliott: I am pining to listen
> 
> Haley: are you around tomorrow?
> 
> Elliott: I will be exactly where you request me to be.

She burrowed a little deeper in her fuzzy pink blanket, letting out a breath. She could ask him to come here for a chat, continue to hide her face from the world.

That’s when she remembered that she hadn’t worn makeup in two days. And almost palpably, she felt her sadness run bitter.

> Haley: let’s meet by the bridge.

***

Sebastian squinted his eyes at the code on his computer. Usually, he was more of a night owl, and wouldn’t dive into his work until after dinner at least. But there was a lot to get done today.

He paused when he heard a knock. “Seb?”

It was Sam. Never mind that they had just been instant messaging, and he was fairly sure he had told him he had a lot to do. “Come in.”

Sam flopped on to his bed dramatically. “Dude, it feels nice in here.”

That was one of the few perks of having a dark basement room. Nice and cool in the summer. 

“Is it hot out?” He had barely left his computer today.

“Yeah, but not as humid as yesterday.” He started tossing one of Sebastian’s old hacky sacks to himself. “You should have come swimming with us.”

Sebastian’s disdain for the water was something Sam had trouble understanding every single summer. Sebastian shook his head, clacking on his keyboard. 

Sam was quiet for a moment, which was unsettling. Sebastian looked up.

“Hey man. You ever just… wish you and Abby were...public?” He had stopped tossing the hacky sack, holding on to it cheerlessly.

Sebastian was stunned into silence for a second. In all the years since high school, Sam had never once openly referenced him and Abby’s being together. None of them had. He knew, of course, but it was like a three person friend group code that prevented the third wheel effect. Or so Sebastian had always told himself. 

Sam’s face seemed to hold the same uneasiness of the fact that it had been verbally broached. 

“Uh.” It dawned on him that Sam must be thinking of himself and Penny, and suddenly it felt slightly safer. “Yeah. I mean, the sneaking around part is kind of shit, sometimes.” He thought to all of the times he wanted to see Abby but couldn’t, all the hidden interactions and unacknowledged moments when he wanted to be affectionate with her, but there were too many eyes. 

Sam looked sullen. 

“Has it been tough to see Penny?”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, leaning back with his hands supporting him. “It was kind of hot, at first, being all sneaky. But I keep thinking. What’s the long term plan, you know?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian said. He didn’t voice what he had always banked on, that one day he’d have his own place and move to the city, and they could be free from her parents and his stepdad and from the suffocating small town gossip mill. He felt a pang of guilt at knowing that the city was unlikely to be in Sam’s plan, given his family situation.

“I guess there’s nothing to do about it now. Just enjoy the summer that’s left till we figure it out.” Sam sighed softly, and then resumed throwing the hacky sack to himself. He was never sad for long.

Sebastian was still not over the fact that Sam had mentioned him and Abby, and it felt fine. It was a relief, actually. He wondered what Abby would think. 

He turned away from his computer then, admitting to himself that he probably wasn't going to get an early start to his work. “Were the girls coming over too?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. I asked them in the group text and nobody answered.” He frowned at his phone. “That was like, a while ago.”

Sebastian mulled that over. That was sort of odd. “Were they doing something together today?”

Sam shrugged. “No clue.”

Sebastian thought back and realized that he hadn’t heard from Abby since the morning, which was unusual. He pushed down some discomfort. “Maybe they’re on the farm.”

“Maybe.” Sam seemed a little uneasy as well. “Still weird no one said anything. I’m used to you not answering, but radio silence from both of them?”

Their thoughts were interrupted when Sebastian’s phone buzzed aggressively on his nightstand. 

“That’s probably them,” Sam said with some relief. His brow furrowed as he glanced at his own phone. “Uh... that’s not the group text.”

Sebastian had a heavy, sinking feeling as he got up from his chair and took the few steps to retrieve his phone. An intuition that something was not right. 

His stomach twisted as he read Abby’s steady stream of texts. _Fuck._

“What's wrong?” Sam’s face mirrored his own panic.

“They were in the mines. We have to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think only a few chapters ago I gave an update saying this would be around 20 chapters by the end. Based on what I’ve been writing I can definitely say that is no longer an accurate estimate, it will definitely be a few chapters longer than that. (I blame it on more time/ social distancing and how one simple scene at the Saloon I had planned somehow morphed into a dramatic two chapter sequence from like five people’s perspectives? Not sure how this happens)
> 
> Anyway, hopefully that’s not bad news! But wanted to keep you in the loop.
> 
> Next chapter: the mines and the clinic (an inevitable pairing), Shane sees something in town he wishes he hadn’t 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and hoping you’re doing well and staying safe!


	17. Brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mines are fine until they aren’t. A trip to the clinic, but not everyone leaves feeling better. Shane wrestles with regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some description of minor injuries and blood
> 
> Perspectives: the farmer, Abby, Shane  
> Cameos: Sebastian, Sam, Maru, Harvey, Alex, Haley, Elliott

Petra wondered for a brief moment if maybe they were pushing their luck. 

This was their second afternoon in the mines. The first had gone smoother than they had anticipated, maybe because they had practiced so much in the forest first. The scariest encounter had actually been seeing Shane passed out near the entrance. It had also been concerning, knowing what he’d just been through with Haley. Petra had vowed to try and think of some way to check up on him, but had no ideas so far. He wasn’t someone she’d describe as being particularly receptive to help, either. 

Once they were past that scare, they had tackled the first few floors without too much trouble and were so delighted by the haul of ore and an amethyst Abby had found that they decided to come back today to go further.

They had a good system. They always started by noting all the passages, scouting for slimes and bats, one of them using the pickaxe while the other covered her back. Today they had been moving along well. They had found some quality copper ore and quartz, and had fended off the few creatures they had encountered without too much difficulty.

Abby’s eyes were hungry as she eyed the next ladder down. “One more floor, and we’ll have made it past our goal for the day.” 

Petra thought for a minute. She could make the argument that they had enough, but she knew it was the adventure Abby was really after. They had been strategic, and careful. No reason they couldn’t keep it up for one more floor. She nodded. “Let’s go.”

The next floor down was decidedly darker. Petra noted with concern that there was another passage behind them to the right that snaked off into obscurity.

Abby seemed to hesitate as well. “Let’s start this way.” They moved together to the left, Petra keeping an eye on the cave to the right the best she could.

Petra spotted a few rocks by the far wall that had a distinct glisten, promising stores of copper. “Over there,” she whispered. Abby reached for the pickaxe from her pack.

Petra startled when she noticed one of the rocks clearly had scaly legs sticking out of it, one twitching slightly. “What is that?”

“I think it’s a rock crab.” Abby stepped back. “It should leave us alone if we don’t fuck with it.”

A little more on edge, they picked their way towards the glistening rocks carefully. For a brief moment she considered asking Abby if they should turn back, but the copper ore was gleaming right in front of them now. 

When it happened, it was a blur. Two bats came screeching towards them in a frenzy, and as they readied for the onslaught another came blitzing in from the dark cave behind them. Petra spun in time to swipe at one soundly with her sword, feeling its body go limp from the thwack of her blade, but then there was a sudden and powerful eruption of heat on her lower leg. 

She let out a cry and attempted to wrench herself away, but her calf was enveloped by a large, angry slime with a strange antenna like she had never seen before. The skin where it touched her felt like it was searing in heat and she was overwhelmed with the pain of it. She finally was able to tear her leg away but the effort made her stumble back against the uneven ground. She heard Abby call to her as she plummeted towards the floor.

“Petra!?” She came to with Abby hovering over her, her vision blurry for a moment. “Are you okay!?”

Petra could make out the bodies of bats twitching on the ground beside her, the smushed slime that Abby must have taken care of a foot away. There was still a fair amount of dark green sludge on her leg, and some glistening red blood from the fall. All she could feel was a pulsing, burning throb. 

“I’m okay,” she huffed, although part of her really wanted to cry, partly from the pain but mostly from the fear of how sudden and intense it had all been.

“We need to get out of here,” Abby said, looking at her leg. She put a strong hand under Petra’s arm. “Can you stand?”

Petra went to raise herself up and winced at the flash of pain that shot through her lower leg. She could put weight on it, but not comfortably. Abby positioned herself to prop Petra up the best she could. They looked back to the ladder, sharing an intimidated pause at how far away it seemed. Their phones wouldn’t work until they were closer to the entrance. 

“I got you,” Abby told her. Petra nodded her head more times than she needed to.

They both tensed when there was a skittering sound ahead of them. The rock crab was making its way towards them, picking its way over stones, a claw visible. 

Petra felt Abby’s arm steady her. She planted Petra’s sword in the ground for her to lean on without taking her eyes off the crab, unsheathing her own sword dramatically. “Stay right here.”

Abby dashed forward and brutally hacked at the stone crab with her blade, a cacophonous noise of metal on stone echoing throughout the cave. She kept at it until a few scaly legs went skittering across the floor.

She let out a huff and tossed her purple hair behind her shoulder. She came back to Petra’s side, taking her sword from her and sheathing it on her back. Abby propped herself under her arm again. “Okay. Let’s go.” Petra was too in awe of her to say anything. She squeezed her hand.

  
  


***

> Abby: seb 
> 
> Abby: are you at home 
> 
> Abby: and is maru there
> 
> Abby: petra hurt her leg
> 
> Abby: we were in the mines
> 
> Seb: abby.
> 
> Seb: what
> 
> Abby: we made it to the entrance 
> 
> Seb: hold on we’ll be right there

Abby sucked in a breath as she set her phone down. She had known Sebastian long enough to sense when he was pissed, even through text. Pissed and also scared.

She was just scared.

They shouldn’t have gone down that next ladder. Abby cursed herself for not being able to stop while she was ahead, for letting her excitement get the best of her. The second they had reached the next floor she knew something was off. The layout had been so different, it was darker, harder to scope out. She should have stopped them.

They were exhausted and laying in a soft patch of grass just outside of the entrance. Petra was pale, taking in short breaths. She had done her best with climbing the ladder and helping to walk, but Abby knew she had to be in a lot of pain. They were close in size and Abby could only prop her up for so long even with her adrenaline pulsing. This was as far as they could go before she knew they needed help. 

Maru would know what to do, she told herself. Sebastian would be upset with her, but she needed him. 

Abby sat next to Petra, rubbing her back for lack of a better way to soothe her. “They’re on their way,” she assured her. 

Petra nodded, a weak smile on her face. Her leg was a weird mix of red from the blood, green from the slime, and black from the gravel of the mine. 

“How bad does it hurt?” Abby winced.

“It’s okay,” she said, although Abby could translate her wavering tone into ‘pretty fucking bad’. 

“Abby!”

Abby looked up to see Sam and Sebastian running towards them. She stood up to flag them down.

“Where’s Maru?” she asked as Sebastian pulled her into the angriest hug she had ever received. 

“She was already at the clinic,” he was huffing from the run. “Sam was with me though. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him, wondering why she felt embarrassed at the question. 

“What happened, P?” Sam knelt by Petra. “SHIT that looks fucking gnarly!”

“A slime,” she offered weakly. ”I think it looks worse than it is,” she ventured.

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s bad, Petra.” His dark eyes darted back to Abby, a mix of worry and anger on his face. "What were you doing in there?”

“We were just exploring. We had swords.” Abby knew none of this explanation was going to appease him but she kept going. “We just...we went further in than we planned-”

“Guys, I don’t think that matters right now,” Sam interrupted. “We should get her to the clinic.” 

“You’re right.” Sebastian’s brow furrowed. “We could take the truck?”

“We might as well just walk there by the time we get that thing out of the garage,” Sam replied.

“She can walk with help, but I didn’t think I could get her all the way there on my own,” Abby explained. 

As if to prove it, Petra started to lift herself up. “Whoa there,” Sam said, putting an arm under her. Abby shuffled in to support her from the other side while Sebastian heaved her heavy backpack on his shoulder.

They made it a few slow, shaky steps before Sam paused them, hoisting Petra up in his arms rather effortlessly.

“Careful with her leg!” Abby exclaimed. 

“I can walk,” Petra protested. Abby watched a drop of green slime drip off her bloody shin, hitting the grass.

“I got it, you’re not heavy at all,” Sam assured her. Their pace improved exponentially. Petra gripped on to his shirt, wincing. 

Abby fretted about running into someone as they hustled past Sebastian’s house and down the path towards town. There was a familiar feeling of being in a compromising situation alongside Sam and Sebastian, one she felt somewhat responsible for and that would reflect poorly on them. Only this time they didn’t have fireworks or Sebastian’s bong, it was everyone’s favorite farmer with a jacked up leg.

“Maru’s waiting for us,” Sebastian said as they hustled along, pocketing his phone. His eyes flicked up at them, a bit of admonishment in his tone. “So. Who wants to tell Alex, because it’s not going to be me.”

There was a heavy silence.

“Got my arms full,” Sam chuckled with relief. 

Abby winced. “I’ll text him.” This was sort of her fault, she figured. “What is Alex doing now?” She asked Petra. “Is he at the ice cream stand?”

“Yeah, he should just be finishing up,” she said, peering at her over Sam’s arm, her long ponytail bobbing with each hurried step. “I can text him, Abby.”

“No, you just take it easy,” she instructed her. She took in a breath. It was hard to compose a text and keep up.

> Abby: hey alex. don’t worry but petra hurt her leg
> 
> Abby: in the mime.
> 
> Abby: mine 
> 
> Abby: we’re taking her to the clinic 

Abby braced herself for a barrage of questions and a lot of exclamation points. The response was quick and thankfully much calmer than she feared.

> Alex: shit I’ll be right there

They were just about to the door now. Luckily they had been unnoticed except from a curious glance from Gus leaving her dad’s shop. Maru was holding the door open and Harvey was there waiting.

They all started talking at once.

“It came out of nowhere-”

“They shouldn’t have been in there-”

“A big slime! Dark green-”

“Looks pretty fucking gross, Doc!”

“Alright!” Harvey sort of yelled, which was rare, and they all shut up. His voice went back to its typical calm tenor. “Sam, bring her this way to the exam room, please.” 

The three of them sat in the waiting room together, unsure of how long it would take or what else to do until they had an update. Harvey had kicked them out of the exam room almost instantly. Abby picked at her nails anxiously.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Sebastian said finally. He was staring ahead, his eyes dark and brooding. She took in a breath.

The clinic door suddenly burst open as Alex came barreling inside. “Is she okay? What happened!?” His eyes were everywhere, looking for answers. They all stood up in response but before anyone could say anything, Maru clasped a gentle hand on his arm. 

“Come see yourself. She’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Alex’s whole body relaxed in an instant, allowing her to guide him towards the back. Abby flashed Maru a grateful look before they disappeared behind the doors.

The three of them sat silently again. 

“I would’ve told you if you asked,” Abby said simply. 

“Why would I think to ask if you were planning on luring Petra into a suicide mission in the mines?” Sebastian snapped.

“I didn’t lure her, she wanted to!” Abby protested. 

“So it was her idea?” He challenged, before she even had the chance to contest the “suicide mission” part of his claim.

“No, but she’s a grown woman, she made her own decision.” Abby already felt guilty for what happened, she didn’t need him to scold her like this. And she knew Petra’s autonomy wasn’t the real issue for either of them. She hesitated, but then decided to cut to the core of it. “I don’t have to tell you everything, you know.”

Sebastian looked up from where he had been staring unfocused at the floor, simmering. Sam looked exhausted from his ocular ping pong, biting his lip for the next round.

“You can do whatever you want Abby. You’re independent, you don’t have to answer to anyone, we get it.” Sebastian’s tone was judgmental.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe just for once, think about other people?”

“I told you, she wanted to come with me!” Abby snapped. 

“I’m talking about me.” His eyes narrowed on her, but there was some pain in them. Abby was speechless for a moment. 

They all looked up as Maru came back in. “Hey. So Harvey’s cleaning out the wound now. She’s going to be totally fine, just some painkillers, a bandage for a few days, staying off the sprain.” She looked at their solemn faces, sensing the tension. “That’s the update...so, you don’t have to stay unless you want to help get her home, but I think Alex is all over that.”

Abby had planned on staying, but now that she knew Petra was okay, she didn’t feel like being in that room a moment longer.“Thank you, Maru. For everything.” She stood, making her way towards the door.

“Abs..” Sam started.

“Bye, Sam.” Her voice was quiet. She looked to Sebastian briefly. “Bye, Sebastian.”

She went out the door.

  
***

“Alright, Miss Petra. Let’s have a look.”

Petra was sitting stiffly on the white hospital bed, her legs out straight in front of her. Harvey had wheeled his stool close, snapping on a latex glove.

“Sorry to kick them all out. It’s a wonderful thing to have friends who care so much,” he told her, his kind eyes smiling behind his glasses. 

“It is,” she agreed with a small grin, thinking affectionately of the entourage who had helped her here.

“Those three have been in here a time or two before for various issues, as you can well imagine.” He peered closely at her leg. Petra noticed the displeased expression he had inspecting the gravel that was stuck to her burned skin. He began to talk to himself under his breath. “A large area of caustic burn, abrasions from the rocks..”

“Doctor?” Maru stuck her head in. “One more visitor?”

Harvey looked like he was about to protest but then Alex's worried face popped in. 

“Alex!” Petra was relieved to see him but also felt a wave of guilt about her predicament. She hadn’t mentioned the mines today, and it wasn’t like it was a spur of the moment decision.

Harvey softened. “A quick moment, but then I should really tend to this.” He wheeled back his stool and stood up.

Alex rushed to her side, his brow furrowed. “What happened?” he asked her. “Why were you in there?” They grasped hands and then he physically flinched at the sight of her leg. “Fuck, that doesn’t look good.”

“I know. We were exploring, it’s just a slime burn. It’ll be fine,” she offered, partially to herself. Her thoughts were sort of everywhere.

“You look so pale,” he said, his face distraught. His hand went to her cheek. She certainly felt like she had color in her cheeks now.

Harvey sort of awkwardly cleared his throat and they looked up. “ I am sorry, Alex,” he began, lowering his voice once he caught the glare Maru was giving him. “I uh, should really be cleaning this wound immediately.”

“No of course.” he backed up, giving her hand a squeeze. “Can I stay with her?”

Harvey hesitated and then nodded. “Yes, one… person is appropriate.”

Petra looked to Alex, smiling. “My person.” It was a thought that came out without any sort of filter process in her woozy state. Alex gave her an amused smile back.

Harvey sat back down on his stool. Maru brought her a cup of water which she accepted gratefully. Alex stood by her other side, his eyebrows pinched together. 

Harvey hummed as he examined her leg and ankle that she only just now realized was swollen, applying a gentle pressure with two fingers. “No break here, but definitely a sprain. Did you fall or twist it?”

Petra had to think. “I fell over trying to break free from the slime,” she confirmed. Now with the danger over she almost wanted to laugh, imagining herself from a third person view, stuck in a slime and falling over trying to escape. No one else appeared amused though.

Harvey did a little more evaluating and then sat up to give his assessment. “It’s a large area of skin for a burn, but really the concern is getting the dirt and residue out. Once it’s thoroughly cleaned, we can bandage it up and it should heal nicely as long as we can avoid infection.” He gave her a stern look. “You’re going to have to clean and dress the wound for a few days, and be sure to ice and stay off that sprain.”

Petra nodded, because she wasn’t sure what else to do. 

“We can do that,” Alex echoed. Petra liked that. _“We”._

Harvey’s brow furrowed, his mustache lifting towards his nose as he frowned.. “Okay.” He let out a breath, picking up an instrument that looked like giant tweezers. “This is not the fun part.”

***

Shane was just entering town when he saw them.

He could spot Haley’s silhouette anywhere, the way her curls draped down back. She was sitting perched on the stone wall of the bridge that led towards the beach. Trees were obscuring his view, but he knew it was her instantly. 

Seeing her always made his heart skip a beat, especially now given how their last encounter had been. He bolstered himself to trudge onward. She wasn’t facing his way so she wouldn’t see him, and she was still far off in the distance. He could head to Pierre’s and she’d never know.

It was only once he got closer that he realized there was someone beside her. Shane frowned. 

It was Elliott. 

He was thrown. Were they friends? How well did she even know him? 

He had only ever seen her pal around with Alex, that he had noticed, anyway. Not that he had kept a careful watch before the spring. 

He walked closer, craning his neck to get a better glimpse. Now he could see them and vaguely make out their voices. He stiffened when he heard them share a hearty laugh together. He could see Haley’s profile as she turned and giggled brightly. Elliott’s shoulders were shaking with laughter as well, a low dignified chuckle. They kept chatting.

Watching Haley kissing Alex had stung him like a sharp needling pain, but watching her now was a brutal full body ache. It was worse in every sense, because he knew none of it was for show. Everything about the moment he had witnessed was genuine. Her laugh was blissful and easy, her pretty eyes scrunched up in the joy of the moment. 

Elliott was similarly carefree, sitting beside her with perfect posture, unabashed and out in the open together in a way Shane was never able to be with her. They were casual and friendly. No sneaking around. No shame to be seen together.

Shane looked away and took the sharp left up towards the square, trying to force the image out of his mind. He rounded the corner by the Saloon hastily and despite his better instincts, took a fleeting glance back. 

Elliott was just reaching over to rest his hand on her leg. Shane felt himself actually ignite with jealousy, watching him touch her.

“Fuck.”

He endured a wave of misery and remorse then, thinking about how she had stood in front of him with teary eyes and asked him to forgive her, and he had been so cold. He had rejected her. 

No, first he had made out with her against the truck. Then he rejected her.

_You pushed her away_ . _You told her it was over._

Shane found himself minutes later in Pierre’s standing and staring at a shelf without actually looking at anything. This is how he spent way too much of his time. Staring at shelves, mentally absent. 

He was obsessing. What did he know about Elliott? Not very much. He had barely ever talked to him.

He knew he was a writer, and that he lived in a shack on the beach. He knew he was insufferably well-spoken. He always saw him with Leah, but had it on good authority from Emily that they were just good friends. They hung out at the bar some nights, and Shane was fairly sure they preferred each other’s sophisticated company to the riff raff that usually hung out there, like himself.

What would Haley think about him? She’d probably find him attractive, tall, scintillating in discussion, a fashionable dresser. 

Shane had a sickening thought then. Did he write her poems? Love letters? Fuck, they were probably brilliant. He could picture her opening one, how much she’d love to read the details of his intimate feelings for her, how poetically he would describe how gorgeous she was and whatever the fuck else goes in a love letter.

All he had ever done was give her flowers a few times with a laughably to the point note. That, and a picture of his dick.

The more he thought about it, he couldn’t see a reason why Haley wouldn’t like Elliott. The only drawback for her that he could even conjure up was that maybe she wouldn’t like competition for having the best hair in the relationship, but even he had to admit that was really grasping at straws. 

Worst of all, it wasn’t just his aesthetic that felt like a harsh comparison. Elliott wasn’t a depressed asshole. He had no insecurity masked by a drinking problem to burden him and make his shoulders slump. He was put-together, articulate, and positive. 

Shane finally forced himself to get the few items Marnie had requested, and shoved the door open and skulked across the square. He had always been so envious of Alex, but now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen them together since the Luau. He hadn’t anticipated ever seeing her with someone else in town and feeling this way.

It had been a matter of days but she was already moving on. What had he really expected though? A girl like her wouldn’t be lonely for long. Or ever. It was a confusing cocktail of emotions, a sickening mixture of self-loathing, jealousy, possessiveness, and regret. 

Shane didn’t see them sitting together on his walk home, but he didn’t need to. The image of her laughing with him was burned into his mind.

***

Petra tried to lift up from where she was laid out on the couch with a pillow under her leg to see what Alex was doing in her tiny kitchen. He was futzing around the stove, making her something, she couldn't quite see what. 

She was on strict orders to rest but she felt anxious, and guilty. Accident or not, she had been the cause of so much angst, for Abby and Sebastian, for Alex, even for Harvey. It was not the afternoon any of them had been planning on.

Maybe she wasn’t the adventurer, monster-slayer type of farmer. She was the planting, foraging kind of farmer. The boring kind. That was absolutely okay for her, she decided then.

Maru had promised her from experience that slime burns healed fairly rapidly. “The worst will be over by tomorrow,” she had said, and then comforted her that as long as she cleaned it well each day and kept it from sunlight that there shouldn’t be scarring. She had also said to rest her sprained ankle, so it was merciful that there was rain in the forecast.

“It’s almost ready!” Alex called to her. She could sense the excitement in his voice. She smiled.

Alex came in with two steaming bowls, holding them out flat in his palms like he was a professional waiter. He set them on the coffee table proudly. “Voila!”

“I love ramen!” Petra gushed. Even now that she had the money to get a little more complex with her meals when she wanted to, there was still no beating it.

“Not just any ramen. _Spicy_ ramen.” He raised his eyebrows with delight.

“Oooh, thank you,” she applauded appreciatively. He had found the hot peppers alright. She scooted herself carefully so he could sit next to her on the couch, minding her bad leg. 

She realized something as she picked up her fork. “I’m sorry you’re missing dinner with your grandparents.” She knew that was rare.

“Nah, they're good. Granny was really worried, she practically demanded I go visit you,” Alex replied. Petra selfishly hoped she might be receiving a batch of sympathy cookies soon.

His brow furrowed a little after his first slurp of noodles. “What about the farm? Are you going to be okay?”

“It’s supposed to rain tonight, so that’s good. I can handle the chickens,” She assured him. It wouldn’t be too hard to hobble out there. She paused. “The only thing I might need help with is Wednesday, the melons should be ready to harvest. They’re heavy, and there are a lot of them. I was going to ask even before I got hurt if you wanted to make a little extra money.” She shimmied her shoulders in an inviting way.

“What?” He looked surprised. “You don’t have to pay me. I’ll help you anytime.”

“No, I should. It’s hard work, honestly. And if you don’t want to or you have plans, I could offer it to Sam or Sebastian or Abby instead, it’s no problem.” 

She could tell there was something amusing him, his mouth was twitching at the edges and he was struggling to stay serious. She tilted her head, urging him to spill it.

“I’d prefer to be the only one touching your melons.”

Petra cracked up. How had she not seen that coming. “Are you sure? I told you, they’re heavy.”

He took a glance down at her chest. “I’d like to investigate for myself.”

She laughed again. “Yoba, I’m actually really glad I didn’t ask for “help with my melons” in the group text like I planned. Sam never would have let that go.” 

They laughed some more. Petra dived back into her ramen but felt a weird and sudden silence. She looked up, noodles still dangling from her mouth. She slurped them in quickly. “What’s wrong?”

Alex looked uneasy. “Why didn’t you tell me you and Abby were going in there today?”

Petra felt her stomach sink. She had mentioned the sword to him, and vaguely stated Abby’s interest in exploring the mines, but she hadn’t said anything about their grand plan to become adventurers. She set the bowl down. “I should’ve told you. I’m sorry. ” Her voice came out softly. She thought for a minute about what the honest answer was. “I wasn’t going to lie to you, I just wasn’t going to mention it... unless ...you asked?” It was a terrible explanation.

Alex looked slightly amused. “Right. Because we know how well things turn out when they’re just, not mentioned.” 

“Right.” She winced. “Perfectly fine, and not like lying at all.”

He put his hand closer to her on the couch. “It's okay if you want to go adventuring. I would just like to know about it? I know you’re brave, but it took me really off guard today to get that text.” He frowned. “It was scary.”

Petra fiddled with the end of her ponytail, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry I scared you. Honestly...I’m not brave.” She shook her head. “Abby’s brave. You should've seen her in there.”

"I believe it," Alex said.

Petra frowned. “I think... I’m more of a farmer than a fighter.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” he assured her.

“Regardless," she put her hand on his. "If I do go back in there, which I doubt I will soon, I’ll let you know before.” 

Alex squeezed her hand. “Good.” They held each other’s gaze for a little bit and then kissed, sweetly. Petra felt a small wave of relief. 

He pulled away and made his voice serious. “Now, finish up your dinner. I'll be needing to inspect those melons.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the game I could never stop while I was ahead in the mines, and any time I died it was after a “just one more floor” decision that I soon regretted. Our girls need a glow ring. 
> 
> Some of the next chapters are feeling long, so trying to decide if I break them up with more frequent updates or just post long ones, not sure if anyone has thoughts or preferences? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the nice comments and for reading along! I appreciate it so much. Stay safe out there if you are social distancing <3
> 
> Next chapter: Sebastian and Abby have a talk by the lake. Elliott helps Haley come to a conclusion. Alex tries some farming. An unlikely encounter at the spa.


	18. Sultry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Abby have a new problem. Haley makes a plan to recenter herself. Alex looks at home on the farm. Questions and answers in the spa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Romantic angst, Farming fluff, bi-curiosity  
> **reference of a minor character having already passed, I’ll explain more in the end notes if you need more prep than that**
> 
> Perspectives: Abby, Haley, the farmer  
> Cameos: Sebastian, Elliott, Sam (via text), Alex

Abby knew he would be standing by the lake, with a cigarette.

It wasn't just because it was a typical behavior of his, it was because it was where he went when he needed to think. She usually found him here anytime they had a disagreement. Which they didn’t, often.

She knew she had scared him, and whether or not she had intended to or agreed with his reasoning, that had to be addressed. She had been short-tempered and defensive at the clinic. He was just looking out for her.

She stood close to him, gazing out over the lake. It was technically evening, but the long summer days meant it was still fairly light out. Flies were lazily dancing along the surface of the water, tempting the fish below. 

She huffed a sigh. “I’m sorry I got all pissy.” 

Sebastian exhaled unhappily, flicking the end of his cigarette.

“I just want you to know it wasn’t a random decision. We prepared. We practiced. We went in yesterday, and it was completely fine. That floor just wasn’t well lit.”

“I know you think that should make me feel better,” he said finally, his voice rich and deep. “But it doesn’t.”

Abby took a step closer to him, watching his brooding expression. “We weren’t being reckless, Sebastian. We were just unlucky. Next time, we’ll have a light-”

“Next time?” he barked, incredulous.

Abby’s mouth went in a line. She tried to put a finger on what was bothering her. “If Sam wanted to go into the mines, you would never get worked up about it.”

“Sam would have told me.”

That was true. Sam never kept anything from Sebastian. 

Abby felt defeated to admit it. “I didn’t want to make you upset.” 

“Abby. I might have been worried but at least I would have known?” Sebastian finally met her eyes. “You’re lucky it was just her leg. It could have been much worse. What if you couldn’t get her to the entrance? What if both of you were in there injured until someone thought to go look?” He shook his head at the thought.

Abby was quiet. She had thought of those scenarios, of course, as she and Petra were struggling their way up the ladder. It was terrifying. 

His voice found a tone she had never heard before. “Do you know what it feels like to get a text like that?”

She bit her lip guiltily. Putting herself in Sebastian’s shoes today stung a little too much for her to spend too much time in them. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. 

She put a hesitant hand on his arm, and he drew her towards him. They squeezed each other tightly for a moment. Abby felt relief at first, but there was lingering angst in his embrace. 

“You fucking scared me,” he whispered against the crown of her head.

Abby felt a little discomfort blossoming under her skin. She hadn’t meant to worry him, but she couldn’t help but feel that he was ignoring the real issue. She dropped her hands from his arms, pulling back slightly. “You do a lot of things that scare me, Sebastian.”

Sebastian studied her stoically, waiting for her to continue.

“Smoking, tearing around on your bike late at night. You don’t think that worries me?” 

“That’s different,” he said.

“Is it?” she challenged. 

“You’re not unaware that it’s happening.”

“You don’t give me a heads up every time it does,” she countered. “I wouldn’t expect that either.”

He took in a breath. “I wouldn’t have stopped you from going into the mine. I might have had… something to say about it, but at least I could have been prepared and not be blindsided by a text like that.”

“I don’t have to report to you, or get an okay for my activities. It doesn’t work like that.” Abby thought he was downplaying how he would’ve reacted if she had told him ahead of time, but even more importantly, he was ignoring the real issue at hand. “You’re not my boyfriend, Sebastian.”

The statement hung in the air, over the lake. He watched her with an unreadable expression.

He was quiet for a long while. Abby found her stomach was starting to churn with the passing time, unsure what he was thinking, or even what she was thinking, if she was honest with herself. Had she said it bitterly, or just as a statement of fact? She couldn't say.

When he finally spoke, it was low and quiet. “I don’t like labels, and I don’t like other people in our business. But I know I’ve always been clear with how I feel about you.” He returned his gaze to her. “If wanting to make sure you’re safe is overstepping what we are, then. I guess you can just be mad at me. I’m not going to stop.”

Abby felt herself soften. She tried to think of a way to counter something so earnest, and couldn’t. “I’m not mad at you,” she relented softly, with only a whisper of irritation. She reached for him again, and he wrapped his arms around her, some of his fingers stroking her hair. She nuzzled into his chest, smelling the faint scent of cigarettes that had absorbed into his hoodie. 

Her breath caught slightly when she felt his hand brush her cheek and tilt her chin towards his. They never kissed in public or out in the open. They hadn't even looked around to see if they were alone. But the look in his dark eyes was disarming and magnetic. 

She let her hesitation evaporate and leaned into the moment, pressing her lips to his, nestling the thought of him in her mind. It was incredibly freeing to kiss him like this, and she entertained how it would feel to do this whenever they felt like it, to be more explicitly his. She felt a pang of heartache she didn’t know was possible, a longing for someone who was actively kissing her.

When he pulled back she was breathless, her thoughts starting to spiral. There was something there in his expression too, an awareness there like they were on the edge of change. 

“I should really get back...” it was true, but she also just needed a minute. 

His dark eyes held her, and he nodded simply. 

“I’m sorry again, for today.” She couldn’t look at him.

“You’re both okay. That’s all that matters.”

They were normal again, except they weren’t. Abby took one last glance at him, and felt a weird mix of worry and desire. She took off for home.

Abby made her way from the lake, trying carefully to replay what had just happened in her mind. They had stood together in that spot a thousand times. It was a special place to them, but they had never kissed there. And she couldn’t remember ever kissing him in daylight, out in the open, ever at all. 

She pictured how smoldering his eyes had been when he tilted her chin up to kiss her.

_Does he want something more?_ Abby bit her lip. _Shit. Do I?_

She had been fine with how things were before. Perfectly fine.

Although.

She couldn't deny that there were times when Alex and Petra would be openly affectionate with each other and it made her pine to be with Sebastian the same way. They had always worried about Sam feeling like a third wheel, but now he was so happy with Penny.…

Abby was about to turn the corner towards the path for home when she noticed Linus high up on the crest of the hill, watching her. 

_Shit_. She averted her eyes quickly. He had most likely seen them from there. Not that he was going to tell anyone, but even knowing Linus was a witness wracked her nerves.

She had her concerns about how their conversation about the mines would go and what their status would be when she left the lake, but this was not something she had prepared for at all. She needed time to think.

***

“I’ll tell you what, Miss Haley. You have some serious balls.”

“I get that a lot, actually,” Haley mused. 

She was sitting with Elliott on the wall of the stone bridge that led towards the beach, attempting to fill him in on the eventful past few days. There was a lot to rehash, and Elliott had been on the edge of his seat. The apology on the farm, the Joja Mart fiasco, reconciling with Alex. He was a rapt audience through all of it, but he could not move past the incident by the truck.

“It seems as though his intent was to summon you back to end things. But then he kisses you?” Elliott’s eyebrows were pinched together, his eyes unfocused on the river below. “Fascinating.”

Haley frowned. “It’s hard to remember, but I think I was the one who initiated it. We were both sort of leaning in.”

“But he pressed you against the truck.”

“Yeah.” Her cheeks flushed a little at the memory of how intense it was. She remembered something else of note then. “And he totally had like, a full boner and everything.”

“A full boner…” Elliott’s gaze narrowed over the river, mulling over the damning evidence.

“I don’t know if any of that matters, Elliott,” she sighed. “He was clear, ultimately. He was all, “l didn’t ask you here to do this”, “we can’t sneak around forever”, “Iet's be honest with ourselves.”....” The voice she used to imitate any guy was always the same, kind of a husky, dramatic caveman. No one she knew sounded anything like that, including Shane, but he got the idea. 

“All valid arguments, in a sense.” Elliott rubbed his chin in thought. “But then. Why wouldn’t he answer your question?” 

She bit her lip. The hope she had was a little too lofty to voice out loud. “I don’t know.”

“He’s certainly still hurting from the incident on the beach,” Elliott declared. “I believe that. But is that pain causing him to mask his true feelings?” 

Haley gazed sadly at her reflection below in the river for a moment, feeling a bit hopeless.

“Are you ready to admit it?”

Haley blinked. “Huh?”

“If he isn’t ready to accept that his feelings go beyond the physical.. I was wondering if you are?” Elliott’s kind eyes steadied on her. 

Haley held his gaze for a moment, a few butterflies tickling her stomach. “Well.” She looked down at her shoes dangling over the water. “He’s impossible to get out of my thoughts. My daily naps have suffered. If you saw how emo my playlist has been lately, you would think it belonged to fucking Sebastian.” She sighed. She considered telling him for a moment that she had even cried, like really cried, multiple times. But she figured that was enough evidence. Her voice came out soft and sad. “I’m not sure I could deny that I have feelings for him if I wanted to.”

He looked wistful. “That sounds a bit like love to me.”

“Love might be a strong word,” she protested. He raised an unconvinced eyebrow. She lowered her head. “It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s done.” 

They sat for a heavy moment. Elliott mimicked her slumped posture. “I am sorry your reconciliation did not go as we planned.” 

Haley didn’t want Elliott feeling badly at all, after all he had done for her. “The letter did really help me and Alex,” she reminded him. 

“That’s thankfully true.” 

“And, I’m glad I got to talk everything over with Petra.”

He gave her an amused smile. “You used her name.”

“Hm?”

“A small detail. Go on.”

“I guess it does feel good not to be hiding a secret anymore. Even if..” her voice got quiet. “I really liked that secret.”

Elliott patted her hand sympathetically. “Perhaps he just needs some time. You apologized, and made a compelling case for forgiveness. It’s up to him, now.” 

“But then, what? Do I just... wait around, wallowing and feeling heartbroken, hoping he figures it the fuck out?” Haley could hear her voice getting angrier with each word. How had it come to this? She shook her head. 

Elliott pursed his lips. “Not an appealing course of action, I’ll admit.”

“I need to get over it.” She said it boldly, with as much conviction as she could muster.

They waved back to Penny across the river as she passed, Vincent and Jas skipping behind her. Haley’s eyes settled on Jas, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her voice was softer. “Although. I’m not sure how I do that, when it’s impossible to distance myself from him.” 

“It’s not easy to avoid anyone, here,” Elliott commiserated. 

They watched them disappear towards the library. “It is agony to wonder and wait.” Elliott turned to her with a sincere gaze. “You do realize, though, if he doesn’t come to his senses, that you are gorgeous, clever, surprisingly compassionate, and everything anyone should want in a partner. You won’t have any trouble out there.”

“Yeah, I know that.” He chuckled when she tossed her hair behind her shoulder jokingly. “Although. Pelican Town isn’t exactly swarming with eligible men to divert my attention,” She added with a huff.

“I certainly feel you on that, my dear,” Elliott tutted. 

She tried for a moment to comfort herself with the prospect of some perfectly eligible someone sitting across from her at a fancy restaurant in Zuzu. It sort of alarmed her that she felt no excitement at that vision at all. Just numbness. 

“Fuck. Whatever.” She turned to Elliott purposefully. “Will you tell me about that book you’re writing?” He seemed surprised. “I’m so desperate for distraction I guess I’ll even let the conversation shift away from myself for once.” 

Elliott laughed. “Your current situation is much more intriguing than the status of my novel, I assure you.” He seemed pleased she had mentioned it, though. The breeze caught some strands of his meticulously styled hair for a moment as he reflected. “It’s been going in fits and starts, I’m afraid. The summer is a less productive time for me. Perhaps it is for all of us? A leftover of our youth.” 

Haley had never read something he had written before, but she couldn’t imagine it to be anything other than brilliant, from the poetic way he spoke and gave advice. She felt some creeping envy of his obvious calling. “It must be nice, though. To have a job that you love.”

Elliott nodded thoughtfully. “You remind me that I should be more grateful. Truly though, writing is a bit like the torment of being in love. Some days it is the most enjoyable aspect of my waking moments. And then there are others when I want to scrap the whole lot and toss it into the sea.” 

“I’d like to read it someday,” she said. 

He studied her with a bit of flattered interest. “I would be beyond pleased to share it. If I can ever get it to an acceptable state, that is.” He did a soft roll of his eyes. 

His expression turned thoughtful. “Your mention of distractions and artistic passions has inspired me. Have you been taking much time for photography lately? Perhaps it would ease your mind to focus your energy away from what you can't control. Misery is a most powerful muse.” 

Haley hummed to herself. He was right, she had barely taken any pictures lately. She missed it. “That’s a pretty good idea, actually.” 

They say there for another moment listening to the soothing sounds of the river. She felt a little indebted to him that he had lifted her spirits so effectively again. “You’ve been really nice to me through all of this.” 

“The pleasure has been mine,” he assured her. He gave her a serious look. “I am sorry, for the pain of your situation. But if you don’t mind a bit of obnoxious positivity, I am one to subscribe to the idea that our dark moments bring us to a new dawn brighter than we could have known before.” He patted her leg. “This will pass.” 

Haley parted ways with Elliott feeling a bit emboldened. She didn't regret apologizing. But, if Shane wasn’t going to forgive her or acknowledge his feelings, then there were no way she was going to wait around crying until he figured things the fuck out. 

Besides, she had a lot going on. She had friends. Photography. Shopping. Maybe she was even going to start to read? She wasn’t quite that desperate yet, but she hadn’t ruled it out.

She made a little vow to herself as she made her way down the path for home. She was done crying over him. She was going to start living her best Pelican Town life.

***

> Sam: how’s the leg doing P
> 
> Petra: it’s feeling so much better 
> 
> Petra: I don’t know how to thank all of you for looking after me yesterday
> 
> Petra: I’m sorry for everything
> 
> Abby: i told you to quit apologizing babe
> 
> Sam: yeah we got you
> 
> Seb: next time you two decide to be slime bait, just let us know first
> 
> Petra: my slime bait days may be behind me
> 
> Sam: what about the farm? Do you need help
> 
> Petra: thanks, it’s good though. Alex is helping me
> 
> Abby: lol ...tell them what he’s helping with :P
> 
> Petra: …
> 
> Sam: ?
> 
> Seb: is this appropriate
> 
> Abby: it will bring him so much joy
> 
> Petra: sigh
> 
> Sam: ???
> 
> Petra: he’s helping me with.
> 
> Peta: ...my melons
> 
> Sam: HAHAHA
> 
> Seb: …
> 
> Sam: YEAH he is!

Petra watched Alex lifting melons into the wheelbarrow, his tanned, muscled frame gleaming in the sun and tensing with each movement. She took a sip of her tea from her spot on the porch. “I could get used to this, you know.”

Alex huffed a laugh. “You know, this is a much better workout than just lifting a bar over and over." His brow furrowed again with the effort of lifting another melon. “It feels so much better to really contribute to a process, you know? See the results of my hard work.” 

Petra mourned the missed opportunity for a “fruits of his labor” pun, but let it slide. 

He set another melon in the wheelbarrow, wiping his forehead. “Plus,” he went on, “it’s good to switch up my routine, adds to the muscle confusion.” He flexed quickly, only half serious, looking up for her reaction. Petra tried to hide her amused approval, but if his victorious smirk was any indication she had failed miserably. 

Petra felt a warm feeling simmering as she watched him enjoying farm work, a persistent, nagging hope about what their day to day could look like somewhere down the road. She knew it was too soon for that sort of thinking, but it was hard to help herself lately. 

They hadn’t had a conversation about whether they were officially together. It kept creeping into her thoughts, but she had resolved that with all the drama they had gone through, it was probably best to take things slow. Even if she did have to suppress a pesky anxious want for something more, something formal.

Petra perked up excitedly to see Abby coming down the dirt path, a bag from her dad’s shop in her arms that at the very least appeared to include a bottle of wine. “Abby!

Abby took in the scene, amused. “I brought this because I felt bad for you, but it seems like you’re having quite the vacation.” 

“She’s ruthless! Hasn’t let me take a break all day,” Alex called over to her. “Won’t let me wear a shirt, either.”

Abby laughed. “Do you even own a shirt?” 

“Abby, you didn’t have to bring all this,” Petra scolded her, looking at the bag of food and supplies.

Abby set the bag down on the porch and wrapped her in a long, lingering hug. “I’m so sorry. I never should have led us down another floor,” she whispered, not letting go.

“Why are you sorry?” Petra protested as Abby finally released her. “I was the one who didn’t see the slime. You saved me.”

Abby took a sympathetic look at her wrapped leg. “How is it feeling now?”

“Definitely better, just stings when it’s cleaned or if I put all my weight on it,” she said. “Harvey said my ankle should be a lot easier to walk on by tomorrow.”

Abby gazed out towards Alex laboring away in the field. “I don’t know, this setup seems pretty ideal, maybe you should milk it a few more days.” 

Petra nodded contentedly. “I’m seriously considering it.” 

Abby sat down next to her on the porch, her smile fading. “I was going to wait to see you home yesterday, but Sebastian and I kind of got into it in the waiting room. I just needed to leave.”

Petra felt a little spark of worry, mostly because she had sort of anticipated that, given how sketchy they had been about their adventuring. “I didn’t think he’d be happy..”

“Yeah, I didn’t either.” Abby frowned. “But I just didn’t expect it would become a whole thing.”

Petra mirrored her expression, waiting for her to go on. She noticed Alex roll an eye their way to subtly listen in. 

“I don’t know. We talked last night and...it’s just. It’s complicated.”

“Are you guys okay?” Petra asked, not able to keep the worry from creeping into her tone.

“I mean. We’re not technically together to begin with, so.” Her voice sounded odd. She was twisting one of the rings on her fingers.

Petra exchanged an uneasy look with Alex. She put her hand on Abby’s arm. “I’m sure he was just worried about you, and scared. He’ll cool off.”

“That’s just it though, he cooled off. He’s being all...” Abby’s brow furrowed. “I don’t know, babe. I don’t really feel like talking about it.” She sort of cuddled into Petra’s side, and she put her arm around her. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Petra gave her a squeeze, struggling to swallow her curiosity. She thought of how to change the subject. “You were really badass, hacking away at the rock crab.”

Abby snorted a laugh. “I actually found the bats really scary,” she admitted, lowering her voice. Her volume returned to normal. “Hey. We still got a bunch of good stuff though, right?”

“We totally did.” Petra had almost forgotten about the contents of her heavy backpack, still slumped by her front door. 

Petra couldn’t help but fixate despite her best efforts. She took a last stab. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Yeah, I just need some time to think. At least he’s not mad anymore.” Abby stood up. Petra wanted some clarification of what Sebastian was, if not mad, but she could tell Abby needed time to wrap her own mind around this development. She gave Petra a peck on the cheek. “Text me later, okay?”

  
  


Alex was able to finish the harvest by late afternoon, which Petra thought was rather impressive. She could tell he was spent, but he looked incredibly proud of the stacks of crates sitting by the shipping box. Petra had been able to tend to the chickens and do some light weeding as well, although she was starting to feel very drained and incredibly irritated by the itch of her bandages. 

They sat together on the porch now, enjoying a rest after their hard day.

“Are you exhausted?” she asked him.

He let out a breath. “I feel good. Tired, but accomplished.” He was always tan, but his cheeks looked a little pink from the day's work. She should have reminded him about sunscreen. 

“I couldn’t have done this without you. Even with a good leg,” she told him gratefully. 

“I like taking care of you,” he replied simply. The sincerity of the statement made her stomach flutter. 

Alex looked serious, lost in thought as he gazed over the fields in the late sun. “What do you think your Grandfather would think, if he could see this.” 

Petra smiled at the sudden sentimental question. She hadn’t known her grandfather well, she was young when he passed. But the few memories she had of him seemed almost unaffected by time. His broad smile, the fact that he always smelled a little like hay and cigars. She often imagined him watching over her and the farm, and hoped he would approve of her vision.

“I like to think he’d be really proud. It just sat here abandoned for so long, you know?” She knew that wasn’t technically true, from Abby’s stories of how often they would underage drink as teens in the overgrown fields.

“Did I ever tell you I used to spend a lot of time out here. With Dusty.”

Petra’s heart melted. He didn’t mention Dusty often, but she had learned very quickly how much his dog had meant to him. She tried not to notice how choked up and quiet he got when someone mentioned him, or how sad he was when he looked at the holes in the yard where the posts of his fence used to be. He and Dusty had been through a lot together. 

“I bet he loved it out here.” 

“It’s a great place for a dog,” Alex agreed. Petra smiled to imagine him a little younger, strolling through the overgrown fields, Dusty bounding about in front of him. 

“I wish I had met him,” Petra said. He had been old for a dog, not that it made it easier on Alex. It hadn't been long, only the fall before she arrived. 

“He would’ve liked you.” Alex curled his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him.

She felt a lovely feeling of belonging welling within her as they held each other, looking out from the porch in the setting sun.

“I’m worried you did too much today,” he murmured against her hair. “You were supposed to be just resting.”

“I didn’t do much,” she assured him, although she was definitely feeling fatigued. “I think I’ll take a nap, though. And then eat 20 of your Granny’s cookies for dinner.” 

He chuckled. “I’ll bring you some real food later. But let’s get you inside for a rest.” Petra couldn’t deny that a nap sounded delightful. 

“You know, I heard Sam carried you down from the mountain.” Alex suddenly stood and scooped her up from the step, the abruptness making her squeak in surprise. “I don’t want you getting confused about who’s the strongest guy in this town.” She could tell he was joking, but he benched her over his head once for show with an exaggerated grunt of exertion.

“How could I be confused after the way you just handled my melons,” she said breathlessly as he returned her to chest level.

“I'm actually super sore, you feel like you weigh a fucking ton,” he groaned. She barked out a laugh.

Alex brought her inside and deposited her on the couch, bringing her water, some more painkillers, and a blanket. She felt herself melting into the cushions almost instantly, feeling heaviness in her limbs.

“Thank you for everything, Alex. You did so much.” She had a sudden anxious thought. “Wait, I have gold to give you..” she started to sit up.

“Just rest now, okay?” He sat beside her on the couch with patient insistence in his green eyes, and she settled back down, a little lost in his gaze. “I’ll come back over with some dinner later. We can talk about how you’re not paying me then.” Her attempt to begin protesting was foiled when he leaned in to kiss her a few times on the lips chastely. 

Alex tugged the blanket a little closer to her chin. Petra made a pleased hum, her eyes closing.

He stood and pulled down the shade and the room went dim. He was treading carefully as if she was already asleep. “Sleep well, farm girl,” he said softly. She heard the front door swing slowly shut, feeling like her heart had left with him. 

  
  


***

Haley wasn’t exactly a regular at the spa, by any means.

She had been there maybe once when Emily had talked her into it. “It’s so relaxing,” she had promised. In reality, it was sort of dingy and humid, and Haley had only been back a few other times to bug Alex when he was working out there in the winter and she was desperately bored. 

But coming here today was part of her plan to refocus on herself. This morning she had taken some absolutely stunning photos of reflections in the mountain lake, and now she was attending to self care. 

If she was being honest, she was also running out of places to feel like she was safely away from him in this town. So anyway. Here she was.

She piled her blonde curls on top of her head in a messy bun, plopped her towel on a chair and stepped down into the water. She had on a white bikini with pink petals all over it that she had always liked but had been photographed in way too many times to wear to the beach again. Stewing alone in self-pity was the perfect occasion to bring it back out from retirement.

She settled into the pool and rested her arm against the side. The warm water was soothing and the steam made her feel light and hazy, like maybe she was in a dream. Perhaps Emily had been right before and she hadn’t given this place a fair chance. She closed her eyes and let her mind slip away from everything for a moment.

There was a sudden creak of the door, flip flops on tile. Haley opened her eyes and sat up slightly, trying to make out the figure from the steam.

She saw a purple pony tail, a white towel. Her stomach sank.

She was pretty sure Abby was more or less a regular here. She kept a locker anyway, which was much more than Haley could say for herself. She sort of felt like she was intruding. 

There was also the small issue that Abby definitely hated her. 

“I can leave, if you want.” Haley’s voice echoed in the room.

Abby startled, spinning around. Haley saw her pause, processing her being there. 

Abby set her towel down on a chair. “You don’t have to.” The tone of her voice betrayed the good-natured message. She was definitely displeased to see her.

Abby came a bit more into view as she stood at the top of the steps and started stepping slowly down into the water. Haley could roughly make out her black swimsuit, her pale skin. She thought she might have seen a tattoo on her hip. 

Abby let out a soft relaxed sigh as she sunk into the water, and they sat there in a loaded silence for a moment. Her eyes studied her suspiciously from across the way. “You don’t usually come here.” 

Haley shook her head. “Never.” 

Abby raised a perturbed eyebrow, waiting for her to go on.

“I just wanted to be somewhere alone for awhile.” 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.”

They were having the same style of curt conversation that she and Emily had whenever they were in a fight but had to communicate about something necessary, like what was for dinner. She monotoned the question to mask her interest. “Were you trying to be alone too?”

“I just wanted to have some time to think.” Abby rested her head back on the edge of the pool. 

Haley considered what Abby might have to think about. She knew her parents were tough on her. And she was pretty sure she and Sebastian had a thing, but she had never heard that rumor confirmed.

“I wanted to stop thinking for a change,” Haley mused. She felt a little wave of pain wash over her.

She felt eyes assessing her and glanced up to see Abby’s judgmental side gaze. A look she had given her many times before. 

Haley sighed pointedly. “What’s your problem?”

“I still think it was fucked up, what you did.”

The condemnation hung in the room with the steam. Haley felt her cheeks burn a little bit. Her instinct was to fire back, but she couldn’t argue with the truth. “Yeah.” She stared into the water. “I know that.”

She could sense Abby hesitating, not sure how to respond to her acknowledgement of guilt. Haley thought for a moment and decided that most of her anger was probably centered around protecting Petra. “I know it was fucked, what I did. But Alex is all about her. You don’t have to worry.”

“I know that,” Abby bristled. She crossed her arms, the water sloshing from the movement. “I’m not worried about them at all. I just don’t think Petra should have forgiven you, or even given you a second of her time.” Abby shook her head in disbelief. “She gave you some fucking tea,” she muttered.

Haley’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t expect or demand her forgiveness, okay? I said I know it was fucked.” She had been considering an exit plan, but now she was feeling too stubborn to give Abby the satisfaction of her leaving. She stayed stoic. “And I don’t even fucking like tea.” 

Abby sputtered out a laugh. Haley lifted her eyebrows.

Abby shook her head, amused. “Of course you don’t.”

Haley’s lips were twitching into a smile despite her best efforts, realizing how she sounded. “It didn’t even have sugar.”

Abby was really laughing now, her eyes crinkling. “Oh my Yoba, Sebastian was right.” 

“About?” 

“Just that I overthink shit.” she shook her head again, her eyes settling on her. Haley wondered then, looking at the wispy purple strands that framed her face, if she had always been this pretty and she forgot, or if she was just noticing it now. 

Abby’s voice became serious, her whole demeanor shifting as she squared her shoulders to her. “Petra’s my best friend. You better not fuck with her and Alex again.”

Haley almost rolled her eyes. “I’m not fucking with anybody, you don’t have to get all fiesty.” Abby was still glaring unhappily. “Alex is my best friend too, alright? I know they’re happy together. It’s fine.”

Abby’s mouth was in a line, but she seemed somewhat placated. She settled back in the water. Haley caught a glimpse of her bikini top, and saw a distinct outline of a small metal bar against the fabric. Her eyes narrowed, unable to contain her curiosity. “Did that hurt?”

Abby looked surprised, and then looked down at her chest. She went a little pink. “Uh, yeah. It fucking killed getting them.”

Haley was intrigued. What the fuck would ever possess someone to do that? But she also couldn’t seem to look away. “Does it hurt now?”

“No, but it is really sensitive. It..” she hesitated.

“Feels good?” Haley offered.

“Yeah.” 

“Huh.” Haley’s brow furrowed. “Sebastian likes it?” It had such a small amount of inflection it was more of a statement than a question. 

Abby was still for a moment. Then she actually smirked. “Yeah, he’s a big fan.” 

Haley pursed her lips in satisfaction. _Called it._

“Not that I did it for him,” Abby added quickly. 

“No, of course.” Haley paused. She wondered if she should still be looking at Abby’s chest. “I always wondered if you two were together.”

“We’ve had something going for a long time.” She shrugged emotionlessly. “He’s not about to buy a bouquet from my dad anytime soon, but yeah.”

Haley nodded. She wondered if Abby wanted a bouquet, secretly. They both breathed in the steam for a moment.

“So, you know I have my piercings, and about me and Sebastian.” Abby’s eyes set on her. “Can I ask you a question?”

She supposed it was only fair. Haley readied herself. “Okay.”

“There’s one thing I don’t get, about you and Shane.” Haley’s stomach flipped to hear his name. “Didn't you feel bad about your sister?”

Haley cocked her head. “What do you mean?” There were about a million things not to get about her and Shane, admittedly, but she didn’t even have an inkling of what she was getting at.

“Emily. Isn't she...into him?” Abby ventured.

Haley let out an amused huff. “Oh..yeah, no.” 

Abby frowned. “Aren’t they close?”

“They are. But not like that.” Haley shrugged her shoulders out of the water. “She’s much closer with her friend Sandy who she’s always talking about, if you get what I mean.” She flashed her a poignant look.

“Oh.” Abby looked taken aback. “ _Oh_.” A small smile spread over her face. “I see.”

“Emily was the first to know about us, actually,” Haley explained, unsure of why it felt cathartic to give additional detail. “She didn’t want us to hurt each other, but I think she was a fan of us otherwise.” She felt her heart sink. “We did hurt each other of course.”

“Do you miss him?”

The question took her by surprise, as did Abby’s genuine look of empathy. Haley let out a small breath. “Yeah,” her voice came out soft and sad. “I do.” She stared at the water again.

Abby was quiet for a moment. She matched Haley’s volume. “That fucking sucks.”

Haley didn’t want to dwell on what she had come here to try and escape. She wasn’t sure how this had become an impromptu confessional for the both of them but she wasn’t going to miss a chance to ask. “So. I’ve always wondered. Do you cheat at the Egg Hunt?”

“Never. I’m just that good.” Abby’s eyes narrowed. “Do you cheat at the Flower Dance?”

“How would that even work?” Haley asked.

“I don’t know.” Abby admitted. They sat there for another minute.

“Can I ask you something else?” 

“Sure.”

“Do you remember that time you kissed Petra?” 

Abby almost laughed. “You’ll have to be more specific.” Her eyes glimmered with curiosity. “You mean the instapic video?”

“Yeah. I was wondering why you did that. Like, was it just for attention? Or do you and Petra…?” Haley wondered if she was being rude for a moment. She wasn’t delicate with asking about this sort of thing, she’d been told. Haley thought back to the ease of their kiss, the joy in it. They were kissing like it wasn’t supposed to be for anyone else. She had watched the video more than a few times, confounded by it.

Abby looked thoughtful. “I’ve kissed her a few times, but we don’t have a romantic or sexual relationship, if that’s what you mean. We’re just good friends. Sometimes we kiss for fun.”

Haley pondered that. “I’ve never kissed a girl for fun before.”

Abby studied her. “Have you ever kissed any girl?” 

Haley shook her head. 

“Not even just to see what it’s like?” 

“Guys tried to get me to kiss a friend at a party once in high school, but I wouldn’t do it, because they were being gross.” Haley thought about it. “But that’s why I was curious about you and Petra. It seemed like your idea.”

“It was. Well,” Abby paused. “Actually, I guess it was still for attention in a way. Sebastian was being lame and I was trying to get him to come dance with me. But I liked kissing her. I’ve done it since.” 

Haley contemplated how kissing a girl would be different. She had never thought it was weird that her sister liked kissing girls, but she supposed she thought you either did or you didn’t. She had never considered that there might be an option of like, making an occasional hobby of it. 

“What is it like?” Haley asked.

Abby looked contemplative. “It’s sweet. And nice.” She bit her lip in thought. “Sort of different than kissing a guy. Well I think it is, anyway.”

Haley felt a burning curiosity. She had to wonder if having so few female friends her whole life was partly to blame for her inexperience. 

“I think you’re missing out if you don’t try,” Abby said. Haley thought she could sense some suggestion in her tone. She focused her gaze on Abby’s lips, which were a cute bow shape. She thought about what they’d feel like against hers and was almost amused that she liked the idea of that. 

Maybe it was the steam and the quiet of the spa that made everything feel a little dreamlike, a little less real.

“Alright then.” Haley said.

Abby cocked an eyebrow. “You... want me to kiss you?”

She gave Abby her most sultry look. “Don’t you think I look kissable?” 

Abby smirked. “You’re no Leah..” Her voice went all smoky. “But I’d give you a peck, if you asked nicely.” 

Haley felt her heartbeat pick up a little bit. She was a little nervous now. “I’d like a kiss then, please,” she said softly.

Abby moved a little closer to her in the water. Haley felt her breath catch slightly. 

“Are you sure?” Abby asked as she paused in front of her, suddenly a little hesitant. 

Haley looked at her blue eyes, the soft purple hairs framing her face that were curling now from the steam. She nodded. 

Abby leaned towards her and brushed a hand delicately on her cheek, still holding her gaze. She tilted Haley’s chin up gently, giving her full lips a firm, sensual press of her mouth. Everything about it was soft, comforting, and sweet.

Abby pulled back slowly, trying to gauge her reaction.

“Oh.” Haley blinked. “That was lovely.”

Abby looked pleased. “Right?”

“Let me do it.” 

Abby seemed momentarily taken aback by her forwardness, but then went still, her eyes receptive.

Haley moved closer, brushing a purple curl away from Abby’s face. Abby smiled. “You’re romancing me, are you?”

Haley held her gaze for a moment, lightly grazing her thumb over Abby’s mouth. She leaned in and kissed her softly at first, a gentle suck of her lower lip. She tilted her head then and kissed her in earnest, slipping in just a hint of her tongue. She pulled back the slightest bit to give her lips one last precious peck. Abby let out a giggle. 

“Is Sebastian going to be mad at me?” Haley teased.

Abby shrugged callously. “I told you, I haven’t seen a bouquet.”

She laughed. “Well he doesn’t need to worry. That’s all you’re getting from me.” Haley sat back in the water coyly.

Abby’s eyebrows furrowed in mock offense. “Well that’s all I wanted anyway.” Her face faded from amusement to confusion. “Shit, I wanted to punch you in the face ten minutes ago. What just happened.”

Haley shrugged innocently. “That’s sort of my charm.”

Haley could feel the little thrill from her adventure start to fade then, and an odd sadness settle in. Fun as it was, kissing Abby was a distant echo from how she felt kissing Shane. Now it was like his absence was more raw, more heavy. 

Somehow Abby read that on her face. “It’s not the same, I know.” Her eyes were sympathetic.

Haley brushed a blond curl from her forehead. “I need to get over it.” Her voice was raw.

“I don’t really know what went down,” Abby admitted. “Do you think there’s any saving it?”

Haley sighed. “It’s not up to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I struggled writing Dusty into this, there is just something about a dog that lives outside in a pen that makes the dog lover in me cringe to describe! (even though Alex clearly loves him).  
> Some fics avoid him all together and I considered that, but I feel like he’s important to Alex’s character development and also connects to some events in the future. So having him have existed but already passed on made the most sense to me. He was supposed to be quite old in the game so I didn't think it was that much of a leap, but I hope no one is devastated or bothered by that!! . (how sad would the tag “dusty is dead” be?? *laughs nervously*........*sobs*)*
> 
> I actually wrote the scene in the spa a long time ago, with no real vision of where it was going. Something about Haley and Abby’s back and forth just flowed and I uncharacteristically wrote it in one sitting with very few edits. It’s so fun to bring unlikely characters together and see what happens! The end result was a surprise to me too, haha. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for the kind comments and support! It's been keeping me going. I hope you are safe and healthy and taking it a day at a time if you are isolating right now. <3
> 
> Next chapter: part 1(!) of Sam’s birthday at the Saloon. Everybody’s there, and debauchery ensues...


	19. Poised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's birthday celebration at the Saloon, part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- a lot of alcohol consumption, explicit sexual content  
> This is a bit long and jumps perspectives a lot, so hold on to your hat!
> 
> Perspectives: Haley, Shane, Sam, the farmer, Alex  
> Cameos: almost everybody is in this

Haley did a final twist and release of her hair curler, a blonde ringlet bouncing into place. Her hair naturally fell in waves, but tonight, she needed an extra boost. This wasn’t an average night. She pursed her lips as she fluffed her curls in the mirror, inspecting her work. 

It was a different sort of night, because it was Sam’s birthday, and that meant with a few exceptions, like maybe Linus, that guy with the eye patch, and Alex’s grandparents, almost everybody would be at the Saloon tonight. Now that she thought about it, even Granny made the occasional cameo on a night like this.

Sam was well-liked and nice to really everyone, despite his troublemaking tendencies. But on top of that, he was also one of those people who had a tie to every villager. You could take any one individual from Pelican Town and it only took three degrees at the most to get back to Sam.

Haley swiped a gloss over her lips mindlessly in the mirror, reflecting. Typically she would be on the list of those unlikely to show, and she knew that. She preferred it that way. She liked to keep people guessing. Especially people who were Shane. 

He wouldn’t expect her to go out tonight, but she was done structuring her life around not running into him. If he thought she’d stay at home wallowing in heartache over him, well, then he another fucking thing coming. Tonight she'd make it clear how much she wasn't missing him.

Plus, her outfit was fire.

Haley walked out of her room and Emily did a double take. “Sweet Yoba, Haley.” She looked almost concerned. “You’re going to break some necks in that dress.”

She flashed her a look of faux innocence. “Please, in this?” 

Emily shook her head, watching Haley grab a glass from the cupboard. “Go easy on him.”

“On who?” Haley arched a combative eyebrow.

“You know who I mean.”

“I really don’t,” she countered briskly, filling her glass at the sink.

“So you’re strictly going tonight to celebrate Sam’s birthday?” Emily gave her a dubious look. “Last year you and Alex were here binge watching that high school gridball show and didn’t even make an appearance.”

“We were two episodes from the season finale!” Haley countered. “And I’ve gone out for his birthday before.” It had been years, but still. “I have friends going too, you know.”

Emily looked at her with a strange mix of annoyance and affection. “I‘m happy you’re being more social around town. I am." She grabbed her keys from the counter. “Just... be mindful of Shane, okay? He hasn’t had an easy go of it.”

Haley bristled at her defense of him. “I’m not changing what I do for his sake when he wouldn’t accept my apology, or even really talk to me. If he wants me to leave him alone, I will, but I’m not going to be invisible.” 

“I suppose that’s fair,” Emily acknowledged contritely. She looked her up and down again with a hint of amusement in her expression. “Well...I definitely wouldn’t call this invisible.”

“It’s a simple black dress,” Haley protested. 

“It’s just…. _very_ flattering. Pull it up a little?” she pleaded. 

Haley did a half-hearted yank where her cleavage was. It settled decidedly back in place, her breasts bouncing.

Emily let out a tiny sigh. “Alright. I’m headed out. You’ll arrive fashionably late I assume?”

Haley nodded. “Of course.”

Emily grabbed her purse and glanced back quickly. “I am glad you’re coming,” she said earnestly, her smile returning.

Haley looked at herself in the hall mirror again, giving her curls another fluff. “Me too.”

***

Shane knew something was going on the minute he walked in.

It was the usual time, on a usual day, but the vibe at the Saloon was off. It was...happier. 

He lumbered to his spot by the wall and took some suspicious observations of his surroundings. It was mostly empty, with the exception of Pam already posted on her stool. But there was an urgency in the air and a telltale folding table on the far wall with a plastic tablecloth. Gus was intently stocking glasses below the bar. Emily came out of the back then with a stack of plates and a cake server, looking pleased. 

Shane tried to rack his brain. Whose birthday was it? He tried to picture the calendar in late summer, but he never paid much attention.

He had his answer soon enough. Jodi came in carrying a box cake, and Vincent was excitedly trailing her, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the arcade. He didn’t get to come in here often. 

“You can play _two_ games,” Jodi relented. “We’re only staying until we cut the cake, remember.” He tore off towards the pool room. Jodi then cheerfully joined Emily, bustling about by the table. 

Shane knew the efficiency of getting his drinks might be delayed on a night like this, but he didn’t so much mind the noise, or the crowd. It’s not like he came for the company anyway. He almost enjoyed the background din when he was getting his drink on. It was easier to ignore a bunch of people than a few.

Emily greeted him with her usual bright smile and hello, but it seemed like something was on her mind, the way she kept glancing over at him. 

“There’s going to be a lot of people here tonight,” she told him, filling him a glass from the tap without him having to ask.

“You’ll be busy,” he agreed. “Good tips though.”

“Very true.” She handed him the beer, a little foam spilling over the sides. She dried her hands on her apron and looked poised to say something else, but then Gus called her over from the far side of the bar.

Shane settled back into place on the wall, taking a long sip. Busy night ahead.

He had a sudden startling thought. _Shit_. 

Would Haley show up?

He had a flashback then of her perched on her stool after the Flower Dance, sipping her drink sensually in her crown while undressing him with her eyes. His heart rate started to pick up.

 _Nah._ He decidedly stopped that train of thought. There was no way she was close enough with Sam to make an appearance. She avoided this place like the plague. She barely ever came on festival days, let alone the birthday of the neighbor she could barely stand.

A few more drinks and he could lose himself in the chatter and noise of the night. Maybe he’d even buy Sam a shot. He was a good guy, after all.

Otherwise, it promised to be another unmemorable night at the Saloon.

***

“And you’re going to drink _responsibly_ tonight, Samson.”

“Of course, mom.” Sam gave her his most charming smile. She was currently attempting to coax a tearful, frosting-covered Vincent back home, an effort they knew wouldn’t be easy but had ultimately decided was better than him not getting to celebrate at all. 

Sam hadn’t wanted anything special or crazy this year, just a night out with friends. He had kind of assumed without any big plans to go into the city it would be pretty low key. And that was cool with him, he enjoyed his birthday generally, it didn’t have to be a whole thing.

So he was shocked at how wild and crowded the Saloon ended up being. By the time they cut the cake the place was pulsing with chatter and noise. Sam wasn’t sure if the jukebox was cranked this loud since the after party of the Flower Dance.

Sam gave them both a hug goodbye by the door, agreeing compliantly to some more of his mom’s requests to be careful and not to stay out too late.

He felt a little excitement swell as the door shut behind them, setting his sights on his friends in the pool room.

Now the fun could really begin. 

  
  


“Who wants a shot!?” Abby proclaimed excitedly, holding a tray of suspiciously green beverages proudly as she strutted into the pool room.

There were elated cheers and a few anticipatory groans as his friends gathered around to toast him. 

“Abs, did you get these?” Sam asked, touched.

“I sure did. Happy birthday, Sammy.” She gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug around the neck. She didn’t call him that often, he knew she was feeling happy. And tipsy. 

Abby turned back to the group with a dramatic flip of her purple hair, raising her shot glass high in the air. “To Sam!” 

Sam savored the moment as his friends echoed her toast, taking in the happy faces around him. Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder, a rare broad smile on his face. They raised their glasses, and Sam shot it back quickly.

There was a collective smacking of lips and audible noises of disgust. It was not a good shot, if there was such a thing. 

“Thanks Abby,” Maru managed with a wince.

“Cactus fruit vodka,” Abby commiserated, wiping her mouth.

“Happy birthday man,” Alex coughed, setting his plastic shot glass back on the tray. “I’m probably good with those,” he said to Petra.

Sebastian slapped a hand on his arm. “You know what my present is,” he said pointedly. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Shit yeah!” Sam knew Sebastian had gotten the good stuff from Calico desert. That was a coveted birthday tradition they weren’t about to slack on.

Sebastian suddenly gave him a quick flick of his eyebrows to direct his attention behind him. Sam turned to see Penny standing there with a shy smile. 

His breath caught. She had on a light blue dress he had never seen before and her hair was down around her shoulders. He wondered for a self-centered moment if she had chosen the dress especially for his birthday. 

“You know why this is such a good night?” she asked him in a soft voice, leaning in like it was a secret. 

“Why is that?” Sam grinned.

“Because everyone enjoys celebrating a person who brings so much joy to other people.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek, right there in front of everyone.

Sam flushed. “Thanks, Pen.” She gave him one last lingering look and skipped off to join Maru, headed into the main bar area. 

Petra and Abby were giving him knowing eyes. He couldn’t help but give them a cheesy grin back.

Damn, he loved his birthday.

***

An hour in, Shane determined that “busy” was an understatement. Caroline had come in after Jodi, then Robin and Demetrius, the mayor, Penny and Maru, and the door hadn’t stopped opening since.

By the time the cake was cut, it was a zoo. 

He was doing a particularly excellent job of drinking beer and skulking on the wall when he registered someone breaking his bubble of personal space. Usually people respected the first several feet of bar in front of him, it just went unsaid.

The offender was the farmer. She was leaning over the bar waiting for a drink, but glancing over her shoulder in his direction with exaggerated nonchalance, clearly hoping to catch his eye.

He audibly sighed. “What.”

She broke into a smile, turning fully to him. “I didn’t think you’d talk to me.” 

“I don’t know why you keep trying,” he said frankly. He really didn’t. He was always a dick to her.

She ignored that. “Did the tonic help your hangover the other day?”

“Yeah.” It had. What did she want, another thank you? “I’m surprised to see you in one piece. Figured you’d get eaten by slimes down there.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Only partially.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Have you been doing okay?” Her light eyes flicked up at him with a hint of concern. Shane had that same odd feeling he had in the mines the last time he saw her. Like she wanted to say something but was holding back. 

He studied her, considering the loadedness of her statement. “Sure?”

“Here you go, sweets.” Emily appeared behind the bar with a pitcher and Petra skipped over excitedly. “Oh, and the pepper poppers are coming right up.”

Shane steeled himself slightly when Alex walked up behind Petra, sliding a possessive hand onto her hip and picking up the pitcher with the other. “I can take this back.” She leaned back into him slightly and they shared an affectionate, lingering gaze over her shoulder. 

The romantic display would’ve nauseated him if he hadn’t been so surprised. Clearly they had made it past the Luau drama. He frowned. Were they a legitimate couple? He had always figured Alex was trying to get into those cutoff shorts she rocked so well, but it seemed like this had been going on a while now. 

Alex turned with the pitcher in hand, breaking their unspoken code and looking him directly in the eye. Shane felt himself tense. It wasn’t quite hatred, or loathing, or even irritation in Alex’s expression. It was a clear sizing up. Like he was looking at him for the first time, evaluating him, and not so sure if he liked what he saw.

Before Shane could react, Alex broke his gaze abruptly, heading off with the pitcher towards the pool room and leaving him hopelessly confused in his wake. _The fuck was that about._

Petra received a plate of sizzling pepper poppers from Emily a moment later that smelled heavenly. She paused as she passed him, tilting the plate to offer him one. 

He stared at her. “...Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” She lingered for a beat before heading off, her long hair swishing behind her.

Shane narrowed his eyes, chewing the fried deliciousness suspiciously. Something was up. 

He observed Petra entering the pool room. Sam, Sebastian, Abby, Alex, Maru, and Penny were all gathered around, descending like vultures as she set down the plate. But then it started happening. 

One by one they were taking a glance up at him. Someone had been discussing him, or he was somehow otherwise of interest because it happened multiple times, to the point where he almost had half a mind to go in there and demand what the fuck they were staring at. That’s when it hit him.

They fucking _knew_. 

Petra being concerned for him. Alex giving him the ‘protective-brother-meets-ex-boyfriend' vibes. He wasn’t sure when or how it had happened, but the cat was out of the fucking bag. 

He turned to the bar and leaned over to get Emily’s attention. She brightened, setting down the glass she was drying. “Need another?” 

He frowned, lowering his voice. “So... everyone knows?”

Emily took a moment to process before glancing towards the pool room. Her voice was hushed. “I wouldn’t say everyone. I haven’t heard it at Tuesday workouts. But it seems like the younger crowd caught on.” 

He glanced about the bar, evaluating. If they knew, it was only a matter of time before everyone else did. 

“How do you feel about that?” Emily wanted to know, forcing him to really think about it.

Weirdly, he felt okay. Almost, relieved. “I guess… fine. Maybe it’s for the best.”

They were silent for a moment, the din noisy around them. Emily tucked a blue strand of hair behind her ear and asked hesitantly, “Is it really done, then?”

The question scratched at him, as did the fact that he couldn’t quite tell from her unsettled expression what answer she was hoping for. 

“It needs to be,” he responded in a low voice.

Shane left to settle back in his spot, taking an angsty gulp of his beer. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of being with Haley. Shit, if anything he suspected people would be impressed he was with someone so obviously out of his league. It was more that he despised being the subject of gossip, and he knew it would be a whole situation when Marnie found out. He was also sure the drama of their messy break up made him look like an asshole. 

Probably because he was an asshole.

Shane took a subtle glance back towards the pool room. The group was busy with conversation now, seemingly on to other topics.

He let out a breath, collecting himself. So. People knew. The world hadn’t ended. He stared at the bubbles rising to the surface of his beer, and had a calming thought. They’d already moved on. Maybe finally, so could he.

No sooner had that crossed his mind that Shane heard the Saloon door open. And for some reason, even before he looked, he just knew.

There was something about the way Haley entered a room that made it seem like she was walking in slow motion. She had the sort of presence that quieted people, and the confidence that seemed totally fueled by the staring.

And everloving Yoba, she had dressed to kill him. He was actually crying out internally for the sweet release of death. She had on a strappy black curve-hugging number he had never seen the likes of. She didn’t look his way, just strutted in like she owned the place with her blond curls floating about behind her.

Shane stiffened when Elliott was the first person to greet her, as well-dressed and pleasing on the eye as she was. Haley looked delighted to see him as they shared a hug, and then he took her hand and kissed it. Shane grimaced behind his beer.

Maybe she hadn’t shown up with the intent to cause him a slow, agonizing demise. It was all for Elliott. Knowing her, it was probably both. 

He could leave, he reminded himself. Take off and find somewhere to stew with some shit beer he had at home. It was tempting. 

But he also couldn’t take his eyes off her. It was much easier when she wasn’t in view not to think about how much he had actually missed her, or how cute her damn laugh was when he could hear it across the room. Now she was at Elliott’s usual table, greeting Leah. She would be needing a drink. She would come this way.

It struck him that he had to make a plan of action. Should he leave? Stay, but act like she didn’t exist? Acknowledge her presence, then ignore her? Wait for her first move? 

He couldn’t help but feel that no matter the choice, the night had taken a dramatic turn, and he was utterly fucked.

  
  


***

Sam was sitting with Sebastian, Abby and Petra, reminiscing about some of his most memorable birthdays. Petra had coaxed them into sharing a few stories and it was always funnier to retell with someone new in the audience. 

“Okay so, I think it was my... 22nd birthday?” he paused for Abby and Sebastian to nod in confirmation. “We were in Zuzu, supposed to be going to this bar,” Sam was explaining.

“Seb’s high as a fucking kite,” Abby interrupted, making Petra crack up.

“We can’t find him for two hours, and when we finally do he’s outside of a pet store, staring in the window at a tank of frogs.” Sam lost it picturing the glazed expression on his face as he watched them more or less stationary in the tank. “He was there the entire time!”

“I can’t believe it took you two hours to look there,” Sebastian countered.

“That wasn’t as bad as the time you turned 14 and we got kicked out of the bowling alley,” Abby said.

Their conversation stopped abruptly when they heard the sound of heels clacking towards their table.

“Happy birthday, Sam.” 

Sam was surprised to see Haley at the Saloon in general, but he was almost speechless that she had come out of her way to actually wish him well. After a moment of blinking he finally managed a response. “Oh, uh... thanks.”

She glanced around at the rest of the table, pleasant and poised. “Hi, Sebastian. Hi, Petra.”

Sebastian just stared. Petra smiled. “Hi.”

Sam braced himself for Abby’s reaction, who he half expected to be readying a fist. To his utter disbelief she and Haley locked eyes and both smirked like two people who had just successfully pulled off some kind of elaborate heist.

“Hi Abby.”

“Hi Haley.”

Haley gave the table one last look of amused acknowledgement before she turned on her heel and sauntered off.

Sam was sure his mouth was slightly agape like Sebastian’s. Abby and Petra were both sharing a silent giggle in their eye contact.

“Okay….what...the fuck?” Sam demanded.

“Did she just...?” Sebastian looked pained. “Did you just...?”

Abby gave them a charming blink of her eyes. “Uh huh.” She rose from the table, clearly finished with the conversation.

Sam turned desperately to Petra for answers. 

Petra hopped off her seat to follow Abby, looking overly casual. “They um... kissed and made up.” She and Abby headed off together towards the bar, the two of them giggling maniacally.

Sebastian and Sam were left alone at the table, stunned speechless.

“Do we want to know?” Sebastian posed finally.

“I think we do,” Sam confirmed. “I think we _really_ do.”

Alex came up to them, his brow furrowed. “Did I just see…?”

“Yeah,” they said in unison.

Alex sighed as he slumped into a chair. “This town is so weird.”

***

“Has she always been this hot?” Abby asked her, only partially joking in Petra’s assessment. 

“Yes,” Petra giggled. They watched Haley talking animatedly with Elliott and Leah across the way. “But also, that’s a revenge dress if I ever saw one. Damn.”

“Oh, that’s for sure,” Abby agreed. Her voice changed cadence into something almost resembling sympathy. “Talking with her at the spa...I think she really cared about him.”

“I think you’re right.” Petra noted Shane on the wall, looking unhappy, although that was sort of standard. Was he watching her? It was hard to tell.

Petra thought then about the other pairing she had been worried about lately. She was a little unsure if she should bring it up again, but she sensed it was still weighing on Abby’s mind. It had definitely been weighing on hers. “So..” she bit her lip. “How is everything with Sebastian?”

Abby’s face changed, but in an unreadable way. She looked serious. “We’re fine. It’s fine.” She paused like she was thinking of something more specific to say. “Everything’s fine.”

“So, it’s fine?” Petra repeated teasingly. Abby smiled in spite of herself. 

Petra couldn’t handle being patient anymore. “Abby, you’ve been there for me through every relationship twist and turn and all kinds of crazy drama. You always help me process. If I could even begin to do the same for you, I really want to.” She put her elbow on the bar and squared towards her as if to make them a private space. 

Abby softened. “I know you do, Petra. I’m just. I’m not sure how I feel.” Her eyes were troubled. “It’s hard to describe.” She actually looked sort of fragile, which was not a word she would use to describe Abby ever. “Ever since the mines, he’s been…” she looked for the word. “Different.”

Petra felt her stomach sink a little. “How do you mean?” she asked, unable to keep some anxiety from creeping into her tone.

Abby was playing with her rings again. “We kissed in the open, right by the lake. He said he doesn’t care if I’m mad that he worries about me. I feel like he wants us to be more...serious.”

“Oh.” Petra couldn’t help but feel a little relieved, she had worried Sebastian was pushing her away, not pulling her closer. But maybe this was just as complicated. “And that’s… not what you want?”

Abby sighed. “I don’t know what I want. We’ve always been...what we are, and it works for us.” She glanced over her shoulder towards the pool room. “What if we fuck it all up?”

Petra worked that idea over in her mind for a minute, following her gaze to the pool room. 

“I never really tried to picture him as my official boyfriend,” Abby continued, a wistful edge to her voice. “But...sometimes when I imagine it, I like the idea of it.” She looked pained, like she had just admitted some terrible weakness.

Petra couldn’t contain a smile, putting a comforting hand on her arm. She liked the idea of them together, too. She could tell from Abby’s resigned sigh that she was already well aware of how Petra felt. 

“Okay, let’s just pretend we did do it, and it’s somehow not complicated and totally great,” Abby posed, thrusting out an irritated hand. “That still doesn’t solve the problem of how we would ever tell my-” she stopped short and looked past Petra’s shoulder, a hint of terror in her eyes.

“Behaving ourselves, ladies?” 

Petra tensed momentarily at the voice behind her, turning. Pierre was here most Friday nights, but kept his distance from the pool room and didn’t usually try to engage them if they were at the bar like this. She realized then that she never really liked the term “ladies”. It always made her feel like she was suddenly wearing 19th century garb. 

“Yes, Dad.” Abby sighed.

“Absolutely,” Petra agreed with a little too much enthusiasm. Pierre smiled good-naturedly from behind his small glasses, but she couldn’t help but feel some relief when he continued on. 

“I’m still holding my breath for him to find out why you were in the clinic,” Abby murmured, watching him cross the room to rejoin her mother. 

“Not many people know,” Petra assured her. “I can always say I went exploring on my own, if it ever got back to them.” 

“Still. Jeans were smart,” Abby confirmed, noting that it covered her bandages. Petra had been concerned about looking odd in the summer heat, so she had attempted to balance it out with a cropped strappy top. It must not have looked too suspicious, because the only comment she had gotten so far was from Alex complimenting her ass, so really it was a win.

Abby was still watching her parents across the room. “They would never be okay with me and Sebastian.” It was a hollow statement.

Petra felt a sting of annoyance for her. “You’re an adult, Abby. They would get over it. They have to.” Abby looked unconvinced. Maybe having parents living overseas had its occasional perks, she mused.

“If you were together openly, it would let them really get to know him,” Petra continued. “What’s not to like? he’s like a little emo teddy bear.” They looked over to him in the pool room. He always had a knack for catching when they were talking about him, and he frowned back.

Abby sighed. “I don’t know Petra. It’s too much to think about.” she saddled up to the bar and motioned towards the seat beside her. “For now, let’s just get drunk.”

***

Alex thought Petra was mesmerizing to watch, how she could float around to really any table at the Saloon and have something to chat about. 

She could keep up with Elliott and Leah’s witty banter, toast with the mayor, even grumbling Clint gave her a smile. He supposed that was a major benefit of being new in a town where everyone else had known each other for years. She didn’t have any long-formed notions about what people were like or who she should interact with.

She was also mesmerizing to watch because those jeans were _painted_ on, and he was looking forward to peeling them off later.

Every so often, they would catch each other’s eye from across the room. She would linger in his gaze for just a beat, giving him that look that was a mix of affection and desire that made him feel a little dizzy. 

He had been having a thought for a while now that was beginning to itch. It had popped up now and again, while they were sitting together on her porch, having lunch with his grandparents, at the clinic when he had been so undone by the idea of her being hurt. He wasn’t sure how to go about it, but he was ready to figure it out.

It wasn’t clear to him why Sebastian was the person he confided in, but after Sam left for a suspiciously long bathroom break they were sitting alone together at the table and suddenly it was happening.

“Hey… you ever think about doing the...bouquet thing?” It came out overly breezy, noncommittal. Sebastian turned his head, his dark eyes fixing on him.

“Not really,” he said directly. “Well, it’s probably different for me,” he revised. “That’s her dad.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Alex felt dumb. That would be an incredibly awkward purchase, knowing how protective Pierre was over his daughter. “I didn’t think about that.”

They both looked over to where Abby and Petra were talking by the bar.

“It’s a pretty old and outdated tradition,” Sebastian said. 

Alex knew he was right, of course. But part of him hoped she’d appreciate it, and another part of him really wanted her to be his true girlfriend. He felt a little deflated, unsure of how to proceed.

“But you’re not buying me a bouquet.”

Alex looked up. Sebastian’s dark eyes were staring through him. “Do you think she’d appreciate the gesture?”

Alex thought that over. “I actually don’t even know if she knows about it,” he admitted. It was definitely a small town Valley practice, not something she’d have experienced in Zuzu. 

“Well. Do you think she wants to date you?” 

Sebastian’s expression was always so steady, it threw him a little bit. “I.. think so. Well I hope so.” He swallowed. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then, she’ll like it.” It was matter of fact.

Alex looked over to where Petra was now waiting for a drink at the bar, feeling a few nerves fire.

“I agree with you.”

“Huh?” 

“I think she wants to date you.” 

“Oh.” Alex felt warmed by his assessment. “Thanks.” Sebastian gave him a look like it was a weird thing to be thanking him for, but still, he was grateful all the same.

Alex was reminded then of a realization he had in the spring. That everything about Sebastian that had made him different and an easy target in middle school- his dark hair and clothes and brooding edgy vibe- was now what made him attractive to people and unabashedly himself in their twenties. It wasn't an act, it was just how he was.

Alex suspected he had been popular in high school because he was so _not_ different, because he copied what everyone else did so effectively. He wore what he was supposed to wear, styled his hair how he was supposed to style it. He was good at following the crowd and was lucky to be athletic. High school hadn’t been so hard because of that. In some ways, he was still trying to figure out how to be himself now that it was over. Maybe he hadn’t totally let go of those days either. 

Although he still looked unquestionably hot in his varsity jacket, he was sure of that. 

“Some advice.” Sebastian’s monotoned thought broke Alex out of his self-reflection. “I’d go to the store when you have as little chance to run into other people as possible. Maybe at open. You know how this town is.”

Alex nodded. “That’s a really good call.” He imagined awkwardly holding a bouquet in the middle of Pierre’s right when aerobics class let out or something. _Yoba_. He’d be swarmed.

“When do you think you’ll do it?” Sebastian asked with an edge of curiosity to his tone.

Alex thought for a second. He’d needed a strategy. He had to do this right, so he should take his time to formulate a plan.

They both straightened a little as Petra set eyes on them, heading their way with an unassuming smile. Shit, he couldn’t take the pressure of all that. He needed this done soon.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Alex confided under his breath.

***

“Hey.”

The voice caught Sam off guard at first, but then again, he had been in Shane’s typical spot, trying to get Gus’ attention for another drink. A drink he maybe didn’t so much really need after all those shots.

“Hey, man.” Sam was genuinely a bit surprised that Shane had acknowledged him outside of work, but he supposed they were cool like that.

“You shouldn’t be paying for your own drink on your birthday,” Shane said.

“I haven’t paid for shit,” he acknowledged with a laugh. “I figured I could get one.”

“Nah.” Shane caught Gus’ eye instantly in a way only an expert-level bar patron could. Seconds later they were staring at two shots of tequila.

“Better than that green shit,” Shane said. “Well, depending on your definition of better.”

Sam figured Shane must be a few in because this was the chattiest he’d seen him in a while. He felt a bit of trepidation staring at the gold liquid in his shot glass. He mimicked Shane in lifting it up.

Shane’s brow furrowed in thought. “To uh. The death of corporate greed.”

Sam was too tipsy to be poetic. “Yeah, man. Fuck Joja.” They cheersed, and shot it back. Sam could feel the warm sensation instantly in his chest. They traded coughs for a bit.

“How’s your night been?” Sam asked him. He probably wouldn’t have been so bold if was more sober, but his buzzed self couldn’t help but take a side glance in Haley’s direction across the bar. “You uh... good?”

Shane’s eyes traced over to her briefly. “Yeah,” he said in acknowledgement, which Sam was pretty sure was the most he could have hoped for. “It’s been a fuckin’ night.” 

Sam tried to think of the most supportive thing he could say. “Shit, man.” 

“Yeah. Well. Thanks for the excuse to take a shot.”

“Anytime,” he told him. 

Sam gave Shane a drunken arm slap as he turned to go, feeling fuzzy, maybe from the unexpected kind gesture from his coworker and partially from the tequila. He had only made a few steps when he ran directly into Penny, who was exiting the hallway from the bathroom.

She let out a little surprised noise and he grabbed her arm to steady her. She looked up at him affectionately. “Oh, hi.”

Maybe it was the rush from the shot, or the suddenness of touching her, or the fact that they always had to steal away moments when they could, but whatever it was prompted him to very smoothly lead her back into the hallway. He did a quick look around to make sure it was vacant and then opened the door to the storeroom, guiding her inside.

They shuffled into the cluttered, dim space, the noise from the bar dropping to a hum as the door closed behind them.

“Sam,” she admonished, although she didn’t look unhappy. “We’re not supposed to be back here.” They were close together, his back against the door and the back of her legs pressing against a wooden barrel. 

“I just wanted to say hi,” he told her, leaning in. She didn't hesitate and placed a hand on his cheek, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. 

Sam wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her in tighter, reciprocating the kiss eagerly. He rested his forehead on hers. “You look so pretty.”

Penny smiled, gazing up at him and running her fingers through his hair. “It’s a special night. I wanted to look nice.” 

They kissed some more, his tongue sliding between her lips. His hands massaged her full breasts and then slid lower, outlining her hips and then underneath her skirt, around the curve of her ass. He tensed when she slid her hand over his to guide it, pressing his fingertips into the soft divide between her legs. She let out a shuddering breath. He began to rub softly and she buried her face in his neck, sliding her hands up his chest to his shoulders, holding on. 

Soon his finger was lightly sneaking beneath the lace of her underwear. “Is this okay?” he murmured into her temple.

She nodded vigorously. Something about the muffled din from the bar in the background was making the whole scenario even hotter to him. He dick was painfully hard.

She was already wet. He slipped inside her gently, making her whimper. He lightly began to slide his finger in and out, and she receptively widened her stance and arched towards him. He curled his finger up at an angle and continued. 

“Sam,” she gasped. “Like that.”

“Yeah?” he went a little faster. “Like that?”

She was starting to moan a little as he strummed inside her, adding in a second finger that slipped in easily with how wet she was. She gripped him harder, her breathing getting faster. He moved his fingers up again at that same angle that seemed to drive her crazy.

“Don’t stop,” she gasped.

He continued working until her breathing became ragged, and suddenly she spasmed and tightened around his fingers, gripping his shirt with her fists.

He removed his hand from her gently as they both tried to catch their breath. She nuzzled her face into his chest for a moment.

Sam let out a contented breath. “Damn.” 

Her hand slid slowly to the hard bulge in his pants and gripped it firmly, and the air went out of his lungs. She looked up at him with a steady gaze and started pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

His dick was throbbing now. “Penny, you don’t have to-”

She smiled. “I want to.” She sunk down and started kissing his erection through the fabric of his shorts, her fingers undoing the button of his fly.

Sam’s breath caught, feeling nervous he would barely last a minute with how overwhelmed he already was. He braced himself with a hand against the wall.

She unzipped his fly and his rigid cock bobbed free of his boxer briefs as she pulled them down, already leaking from the head. She took it gently in her hand and did a gentle lick of the tip.

“Fuuuucking shit,” he cursed in an anguished whisper.

She put her whole mouth over it then, sucking and using her tongue on the head. Sam had a flashback of watching her slurp her ice cream and felt a rush of lust. This was really fucking happening and it was him and Penny and holy fuck he wasn’t going to last long. He looked to the ceiling, trying to regain some composure.

She was gripping his shaft, moving her mouth up and down eagerly. “Fuck, Penny. This is so good,” he moaned.

Her eyes gazed up at him as she continued to work and he was suddenly filled with panic at the intense pressure building between his legs. “Pen- I’m gonna- I’m close-”

She put her free hand on his thigh and rubbed in a circle, encouraging him. Her hand slid to the back of his leg to his ass which she gripped to pull him forward, pushing his dick further down her throat. He released with a ragged breath and a series of shudders.

Sam could only pant weakly, watching her in awe as she did a pointed swallow, standing back up with a brush of the back of her hand over her lips. She smiled and tugged his shorts and boxers back up. 

She gave him a kiss before asking sweetly, “Are you okay?”

“I’m great. Shit.” Sam’s legs were shaky as he pulled her into a hug. They held each other for a moment. “Happy birthday to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story line of Sam’s birthday was not originally planned to be such a saga, but it sort of spiraled! I had a really hard time finding a midpoint to cut it into two chapters. I might try to post the next chapter sooner than usual if I’m happy with it, because this one is more of the build up and the debauchery has only just begun!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this crazy fic! I so appreciate the comments and support. I hope you are staying well and staying safe <3
> 
> Next chapter: Sam’s birthday part 2- Petra and Leah want to do some matchmaking. Shane can’t ignore Haley. Sam's had a lot of shots.


	20. Cryptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s birthday at the Saloon part 2- aka, when the cactus fruit vodka kicks in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: continued alcohol (ab)use, drunken shenanigans, stoking the slow burn
> 
> Perspectives: The farmer, Haley, Alex, Sebastian, Shane  
> Cameos: Robin, Demetrius, Lewis, Elliott, Leah, Harvey, Sam, Abby, Emily

“And you know, Petra. It actually takes almost no time at all to raise a barn. Much quicker process than you’d think,” Robin assured her.

“I’m getting the feeling that you and Marnie are conspiring together in a cow-related plot,” Petra teased, making her laugh and Demetrius chuckle behind her.

Petra had already encouraged Abby to go ahead back to the pool room, boring as it must have been to listen to her and Robin rattle on about lumber and square footage. To be honest, she blamed the alcohol for how long she’d been discussing it, it wasn't like she could really afford to build something that size yet. Although it did give her the pesky urge to crunch some numbers on her melon harvest.

“It's not so simple as building a barn, Robin,” Demetrius interjected, ever the analytic thinker. “She has to seriously weigh whether the labor of caring for cows is sustainable long term. She is running a farm single-handedly, after all. ” 

Petra was about to explain that she was really more concerned with the initial cost, but Mayor Lewis suddenly jovially inserted himself into their conversation. “No worries about labor, she’s got that part figured out, alright!”

Petra’s smile faded, unsure of where this was going. She noticed a rosy hue to his cheeks. “I was amazed by the size of that melon harvest until I put it together. Good thing Alex is so, uh, willing to help, eh?” Lewis gave her a playful elbow and let out a drunken guffaw. 

Petra flushed red. The suggestion, however drunken, that she was using Alex or possibly worse, reliant on him to run the farm made her cringe. “Oh no..that was...he was just helping out that one day, he doesn’t usually,” she bumbled in an attempt to defend herself. She hesitated, realizing she couldn’t mention hurting her leg without the risk of bringing up Abby and the mines. They were sharing knowing looks that made her want to crawl into a hole.

“Well, I’m sure he’d be willing to help with cows too,” Robin winked at her. Petra’s myriad of protests stuck in her throat, her stomach knotting.

“Well, that’s enough shop talk for one evening. Let the poor girl be and come dance with your husband.” Demetrius took Robin's arm and gave Petra a knowing smile.

“Alright, I’ll stop pestering," Robin obliged. But if you do decide on a barn, you head right on up the mountain and find me." She patted her arm. Petra tried to keep the pain out of her smile as she bid them goodbye.

“Cheers, you three,” Lewis said, lifting his glass and heading on his merry way.

Petra stood there with her beer in a stupor for a moment, miffed from the exchange. After all the hard work she had put in to transform the farm from an overgrown disaster into something productive, the insinuation that she wasn't handling the work on her own stung. Sure, she had been a little ambitious with the number of melons she planted, and she hadn’t anticipated getting hurt on top of that, but she was by no means relying on Alex, or anyone else. She was completely capable of running the farm by herself. 

She had been having all the domestic feels watching Alex enjoying farm work the other day, but now it was like there was a sepia filter over the memory. She didn’t want to seem dependent on his help. She thought she had come a long way in proving herself as a real farmer here, and the little pang of insecurity resurfacing now was not one she relished.

She heard the Mayor’s hearty guffaw on the other side of the room from where he had moved on to chat with Marnie and Pam. She knew he was just drunk, and nosy. _This won’t feel like a big deal tomorrow. You get overly sensitive when you're drunk_. She shrugged it off, resolving to move on with her night.

Petra opened her purse to leave a tip for Gus, and actually startled at how much money was suddenly in there. “Whoa.”

Her brow furrowed. Alex had sneakily put his pay from the melons back in her purse at some point during the night. She was not this flush with cash when she paid for the pepper poppers earlier.

She glanced across the bar to where Alex was chatting with Sam. Irritatingly, he was somehow even more handsome than usual, with his thick hair and summer tan. He looked up and caught her eye. His gaze lingered on her for a beat, and she couldn't help but melt at the obvious affection in his eyes before he was pulled back into conversation.

Petra knew he was just being sweet and wanted to take care of her, and she hardly thought he had some secret plot to sabotage her feminist farming crusade with the melon harvest. But there was no _way_ she wasn’t going to pay him now.   
  


Petra was shuffling back through the crowd, lifting her full beer in a failed attempt not to spill it, when she caught eyes with Elliott across the way. A smile lit up his handsome face. 

“Why, Miss Petra. Where have you been hiding? It’s so lovely to see you.” They air kissed. She felt a wave of relief to be in safe company after her uncomfortable exchange with the Mayor. 

“I know, I haven’t seen you in so long! It’s been a busy season on the farm and, well... just busy in general,” she told him, figuring she didn’t need to get into all the various social drama the summer had wrought. 

“It must be,” Elliott huffed, taking on an air of faux admonishment. “I haven’t received a knock on my cabin door in weeks.” He gave her a doleful side eye. “Or any jam.”

“I’m sorry!” she laughed. “The blueberry jam is in the works, I promise.” 

“I tease you,” he assured her. He made an unsubtle glance to the other end of the bar in Alex’s direction. “Are we otherwise... keeping busy?” His eyes gleamed mischievously.

Petra couldn’t stop her smile. “Uh huh.” 

“Marvelous,” Elliott replied as he sipped his wine. Petra got the feeling from the glint in his eye that he was already well aware of how she and Alex were doing.

She sensed an opportunity to turn the tables, eyeing Harvey across the way. “And what about you? Has your summer been...productive?” 

“Oh, don’t ask me for my romantic escapades, I beg of you.” He didn’t appear to mean that at all, seeing as he immediately motioned her to take a seat at his table. 

“Did something happen?” Petra asked as she obediently slid on to the stool.

Elliott joined her, taking a meaningful author’s pause before beginning his tale. “I had my yearly check up at the clinic a week back.” He shook his head despondently. “I was dreadfully nervous, and you should have seen the bumbling fool I became.” 

It was hard to imagine Elliott as anything other than perfectly poised, but Petra had to admit that receiving a full body inspection from your crush was a cringe-worthy concept. “I’m sure he didn’t think anything of it, a lot of people are nervous at the doctor’s,” she assured him.

He frowned. “I suppose. But you know Harvey, he’s a bit shy himself and well, both of us were in some kind of state. It would have been comical to witness. At one point, he dropped the tongue depressor, and both our heads collided trying to retrieve it at the same time.”

Petra was caught between a gasp and a laugh, her hands over her mouth. “Oh no.” 

He massaged his temple. “It was painful in so many ways.”

“I hit Alex in the head with a door,” she offered in sympathy. “That was the first time we kissed.”

Elliott hummed. “Perhaps the trouble wasn’t striking him, it was not striking him hard enough.” They laughed.

He glanced carefully over at Harvey. “Truly, the real issue at hand is that I have no idea which way he tends to lean, if you understand my insinuation.” He looked discouraged. “Pining for him is surely misguided.”

Leah suddenly materialized beside them out of nowhere. “I like to think anyone’s sexuality is up for revision.” She flashed Petra an alluring smile, giving her a peck on the cheek hello. Petra felt her face grow hot. 

“As always, your wit is as impeccable as your timing,” Elliott quipped with a mix of affection and distaste. 

Leah gave him a playful pinch on the chin as she took the stool beside his. “Oh! Petra. You would know.” She leaned closer, her enchanting eyes gleaming with intrigue. “Is it true that Abby and Haley shared a kiss at the spa?”

Petra blinked. “How did you hear about that?”

Leah and Elliott exchanged a victorious look. Petra felt her breath catch. Damn, they were good. 

Elliott looked intrigued. “It’s amazing, isn’t it? How hate and lust share the same spectrum of passion.” He made an obvious glance towards Shane on the far wall. “One is easily transformed into the other.” 

“We’ve become a bit overly invested in a reconciliation between Shane and Haley,” Leah admitted to her under her breath. Petra realized that they had probably known about them long before everyone else, because, of course they did.

“A bit?” Elliott challenged. He sighed dreamily. “I’ve sailed so far out with that ship, I’m liable to be lost at sea.” 

“Maybe it’s not over yet,” Petra posed. They collectively looked to where Haley was leaning with a hand on the bar casually, a glass of wine held high. “I think that dress was a calculated choice.”

“She is pure devastation tonight,” Elliott agreed. “The crime is attempted murder and the weapon is feminine sex appeal.”

“And what would you know about that,” Leah teased him. She raised an intrigued eyebrow as she studied Haley. “Not that you’re wrong.”

“Your point is well taken, though.” Elliott paused in thought. “As much as I appreciate Haley’s efforts, I would liken my attraction to women as how one might describe seeing a beautiful tree. Perfectly lovely. Pleasing to the eye. Artful. Perhaps even breath-taking. But truly does nothing for my nethers.” 

Their hearty laughter was cut short as Harvey passed in close proximity to their table. He offered them an awkward little wave that they all returned equally as awkwardly. 

Leah nudged Elliott in the ribs. He nudged her back.

“Cease your matchmaking.”

“Don’t you think you need another drink?” Leah urged him through clenched teeth, motioning with her eyes to where Harvey was now leaning against the bar. 

“And what, in Yoba’s name, do you propose I say to this man?” Elliott’s voice morphed into an angsty mumble as he gazed at him longingly. “With his stylish dress and overly perfect posture..."

“Go tell him how grateful you are that he tended to our poor injured farmer,” Leah suggested plainly, catching Petra by surprise.

“You and Abigail should really be staying out of the mines,” Elliott cautioned her as an aside, a disapproving paternal edge to his voice.

“How did you..?" Petra almost laughed. 

Leah set her glass down purposefully. “Please just go say something. Order a drink beside him and offhandedly compliment his mustache. Anything.”

Elliott made a show of scowling, but Petra could sense he was warming. “A fool’s errand. Labor of Hercules..”

“It wouldn’t hurt to say hi, Elliott.” Petra coaxed him. “Sometimes you just have to… plunge in.”

Elliott mulled that over momentarily, and then huffed a laugh. “Ah, yes. Your fishing technique.” 

“Exactly,” she grinned. She had hoped he’d get the reference.

“Wait... what?” Leah asked.

Elliott looked wistfully off towards his crush for a moment, and then with a resigned huff, rose from his seat and headed towards the bar.

Leah and Petra shared an elated squeal. They watched him walk over and settle next to Harvey inconspicuously. 

“This is huge,” Leah whispered. Her eyes went wide when the pair began chatting. “Who initiated that? Could you tell?”

“Not sure.” Petra tried to crane her neck to watch without being too obvious. She wondered if she had ever wanted to overhear a conversation more. “Do you think Harvey could be interested?” she asked hopefully.

“It’s hard to say,” Leah acknowledged, sounding contemplative. “I’ve really never known Harvey to show romantic interest in anyone.” 

Petra could think of one potential obstacle, but wasn’t sure if she had the nerve to ask about it. Fortunately, Leah read her mind. “There’s always been a lot of speculation about him and Maru, and they’re undoubtedly close. But from what I gather it’s much more of a mentor, mentee sort of relationship.”

Petra hummed in understanding. She knew better than to doubt Leah's sources, but she also had gotten the sense herself that Maru's admiration of Harvey didn’t skew romantic. She wasn’t exactly sure why she felt that way though.

She was about to say as much when she was broken out of her train of thought by Sam popping up between them, looking like a happy lost puppy. His typical smile was plastered on his face, and his hair was everywhere, even more so than usual. His eyes wouldn’t quite open all the way. Leah stifled a giggle at his state. 

He flung a heavy arm across Petra’s shoulders. “Tell you what, P.” 

“What’s that, Sam?” Petra laughed. The alcohol was evident in his voice.

“You know back in the spring, when Shane caught you and Alex here doing the ol’...?” he raised his eyebrows a few times and then gave her shoulders a playful shake that was a bit too rough. Leah let out a full laugh.

“We were just _kissing_ ,” she reminded him as she blushed, although that wasn’t entirely accurate. She felt a little self conscious for him to spread that particular incident.

He continued, a smug smile on his face. “It’s cause...you didn’t know about the ol’ storeroom in the back.” 

Petra was stunned for a moment, exchanging a look with Leah that was equal parts delighted and scandalized. “Sam, you did not!” 

Sam chortled to himself, heading unsteadily on his way. 

Leah laughed. “Well. I’m glad to see he and Penny are having a good time.”

“Definitely enjoying his birthday,” Petra agreed.

***

Haley was sure to be on the far side of the bar from Shane, but not so far that he couldn’t see her. It was an art form, really. Even though she was painfully aware of his presence at all times, she had still been enjoying herself quite a bit. Or maybe it was the wine.

She was catching up with Alex while he waited for a pitcher. Poor Gus and Emily were really struggling to keep up with the demand so it was taking a while.

“You know,” Haley told him, eyeing the debaucherous scene around her. “The Saloon is actually sort of fun, once you give it a chance.”

Alex nodded appreciatively. “I was surprised too, once I started hanging out here more.” He looked thoughtful. “But maybe it’s more about the people in it.”

Haley had never considered that. She glanced around, feeling an odd sense of belonging that she only sort of wanted to resist.

She noticed Alex was watching Petra across the room, lost in thought.

“You’re stupid if you don’t make it official soon.”

He looked taken aback for a moment, like she had read his mind. He lowered his voice. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, actually.”

“She seems right for you.” Haley gave him a pointed look. “You should do it.” 

Haley had never really approved of any of the girls Alex had been with before, although the fact that none of them had been around long enough for her to get attached was one important factor, and her own jealousy issues were another. But most of them only seemed to like what Alex represented in high school, which was popularity and sports stardom and textbook attractiveness. He tended to draw in people who wanted status in some way or another. No one really knew him as sweet and loyal and secretly a little damaged. 

Haley knew Petra wasn’t the kind of person who sought status, she had actually chosen to be a fucking farmer for the love of Yoba. She seemed to understand him. And she had no doubts on how strongly Alex was feeling, based on his behavior. 

They were briefly interrupted by Gus appearing with his pitcher, drawing Alex into conversation. Haley let her eyes wander about the bar, and was distracted by the sight of Elliott chatting with Harvey. She had never heard Harvey laugh so loud before. She made a mental note to follow up on that little exchange. 

“So,” Alex picked up the pitcher in hand and made a slight glance towards the far wall. “How has it been tonight seeing-” 

“I’m not worried about him,” Haley answered with more stiffness than she meant to. She purposely didn’t follow his gaze.

Alex seemed to be assessing that statement, an expression that looked a little too much like a smile starting to creep into his features.

“I’m not,” she repeated with a glare. 

He held his hands up in defense. “I didn’t say anything.” He looked pensive, glancing over her towards the wall again. She wished he’d stop doing that. 

“Do you want me to hate him?” he asked devotedly. 

Haley thought about that. For some reason she couldn’t quite put her finger on, she didn’t. It felt wrong to admit that, though. “Don’t you already?”

“Not really. Well. I think he’s kind of a dick.” Alex shrugged. “But maybe he was only that way because we used to go out.” 

“Maybe.” She thought for a moment. “But also, he’s kind of a dick.” 

He seemed satisfied with that assessment, nodding. 

Haley purposely looked out at the rest of the bar, wanting to change the topic. She noticed Leah with her hand on Petra’s arm, whispering something in her ear. Petra was giggling delightedly, enraptured.

“You better watch out for Leah,” Haley teased him, motioning to them with her eyes. “She turns girls.” 

Alex followed her gaze. “What is she, a vampire?” he protested with an amused huff, but his face registered a hint of worry. Haley gave him a callous shrug.

Leah caught him looking and gave him a sultry wink, her hand still on Petra’s arm. Alex swallowed.

“I’m gonna.. go..” he started off towards them. 

Haley snickered to herself, settling contentedly at the bar. She didn’t mean to look, but now that she did she was surprised to see the spot on the wall was empty. She felt a pit settle in her stomach. Maybe he had decided to leave. But whatever, that was fine. 

Once Emily finally had a moment to check on her she ordered a glass of wine. She stared at her nails as she waited, the din of the room loud around her. She was irritated that the thought even had that audacity to still be mulling around in her head. It was good that he’d gone. _I don’t fucking care what he does._

“Nice of you to show up for Sam tonight.”

Haley’s heart stopped for a moment. She tilted her head slightly to peer at him from where he had appeared a few feet down the bar.

“It was,” she responded curtly. She didn’t have to give him an explanation of why she was here, she reminded herself. She could just wait for her wine and ignore him.

Fuck, that was never going to work. “Why do you care.”

“It was just an observation.” Something about the stubble on his face made him even more moody. Dark. Handsome. 

“No one asked you to watch.”

He let out a small snort. “You make it kind of difficult in that dress.” 

Haley looked up. His tone hadn’t been judgmental, it was softer, almost complimentary. Her cheeks felt flushed and she couldn’t tell if she was still angry or bashful or both.

“I’m just surprised to see you here, that’s all.” His voice was gruff again, as if making up for his slip.

“I’m not surprised to see _you_.” She was trying to take a jab at his binge drinking, but now she worried about sounding like she had expected to see him, or worse, wanted to. She tossed her head. “Anyway I was invited. So.”

Shane huffed. “I’m sure you were.” There was a touch of bitterness. 

Her brow furrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Their conversation paused when Clint came unwittingly between them, grabbing a coaster off the bar. They were silent for a minute as he exited their space. 

“Forget it.” Shane mumbled. He made a quick glance towards the pool room. “So it sounds like everyone knows now.” 

She still wanted him to explain what he meant before, but she was too curious about his reaction to them becoming public to backtrack. “Sounds like it.” Haley kept her expression steady. “Does that bother you?”

“I guess not.” He looked at her from the side of his eye, stoic as ever. “Does it bother you?”

She did a small shake of her head. “I don’t care who knows. I’m not sorry for any of it.” She stayed resolute, not meeting his gaze, but she realized it was a cryptic thing to say. What wasn’t she sorry for? Being with him? Their dramatic back and forth? She wasn’t sure herself. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Shit, Emily was slow. 

“I’m not sorry either,” he said finally. 

She looked up at him then, focusing on his deep brown eyes for a moment. She felt a little sting of pain and confusion. _You’re not sorry ..but you wanted it to end._

“You seemed pretty sorry that I decided to show up tonight.” She tried to summon her coldest voice, and she mostly succeeded, but it faded into something just a touch fragile by the end. “I know you don’t want anything to do with me, but I still get to live my life.”

Shane’s face clouded. He looked like he wanted to contest that, although which part she couldn’t guess. Emily appeared right then. 

“Sorry, I saved your order for last, figured you’re family and you’d have to be understanding,” she smiled, handing Haley the wine. “We are so slammed tonight.” She hesitated when she noted Shane to the side, their solemn faces. “You good?” It was unclear if she was talking to her, or Shane, or both of them.

“Great.” Haley said affirmatively. She was too tipsy not to give Shane a lingering gaze before turning on her heel.

She entered the pool room just as Maru was handing everyone shots from a tray. “Haley! We’re toasting Sam again! You want one?”

Haley stared at the little green glass. She was not a shot taker. Not usually. She grabbed it.

She saw Alex tilt his head in amused surprise across from her. She shrugged at him casually. It was a fucking party right?

“Happy birthday Sam!!” Penny happily announced. A flurry of green glasses raised to the sky. Haley raised hers up, and shot it back.

***

Alex politely refused the second and third round of shots, unsure of why this kept happening based on how they tasted, but he figured if Sam was happy then it was all good. And the guy was definitely looking happy. 

Petra had cheersed with everyone but then set her glass to the side subtly. “I’m going to follow your lead on this one,” she told him with her nose scrunched. 

Haley suddenly floated to the side of Petra then, so comfortably that Alex almost felt like he was witnessing a hallucination of some kind. He knew she had gone a long way in talking to Petra on the farm, and they had definitely come to an understanding, but it still was a bit jarring for him to see them together. He felt a few nerves fire, wondering if Haley would be nice in her tipsy state.

There was no greeting. “Some day,” she told Petra, tilting her head dramatically. “I’d like to take some pictures of your farm. A photo shoot. If you were okay with it.”

Petra’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“It’s the perfect place for it. I have so many ideas.” Alex relaxed a little. He had seen her cozy up to girls before with an agenda of later sabotage, but this seemed earnest. 

“I’d love that, anytime,” Petra assured her. 

“Oh.” Haley looked down at Petra’s abandoned shot glass. “You mind?” 

Petra ushered her on, and Haley shot it back, giving them a playful look before she pranced off. 

“I didn’t know she could hold her liquor so well.” Petra said, sounding impressed.

Alex shook his head. “She can’t.” 

One thing he knew about Haley- she was capable of some pretty rash actions when she felt strongly about something. Showing up tonight was not something trivial. Even though she seemed hell bent on denying it, she had to still have some serious feelings for Shane.

Alex wanted to be supportive of his friend, but he was still on the fence about what was in her best interests. On one hand, he didn’t love the idea of her being with any sort of alcoholic, nonviolent though he was. But on the other, he knew the last time he had seen her truly happy was when they had been secretly together. He supposed he had to just wait and see what unfolded.

It was odd, replaying his own interactions with Shane since the spring through that lens. He knew Shane thought he was a cocky asshole and looking back, he wasn’t so sure that wasn’t a fair assessment some of the time. Still, the guy was kind of a dick.

Petra broke him out of his thoughts with a hand on his. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Her ice blue eyes seemed extra magnetic to him tonight. He snaked a hand around her waist. He hadn’t had a ton to drink, but enough to not really care about who was watching them right now. 

Petra looked over her shoulder. Sam and Penny were standing and talking closely. Abby and Sebastian were on the couch, one of her legs draped over his lap. She turned back to him with purpose. 

Alex kissed her, a sensual soft kiss where he focused on every sensation of her lips on his, thinking about the bouquet she had no idea was coming. The din in the room was loud but he felt the vibration of the soft hum she let out. He felt a surge of heat to his crotch as he pulled her a little closer. 

They stopped when it got a bit too needy.

“More of that later,” he promised her. It was more for his own sake, and the slight swelling in his pants that would be a problem if it continued. 

“A lot more, I hope.” She bit her lip suggestively at him. Petra suddenly looked at him with suspicion, a little sass entering her voice. “By the way, don’t think you’re being sneaky.”

Alex blinked. “Hm?”

“I know what you’ve been up to.”

Alex felt a little panic rise. He had mentioned the bouquet to Sebastian not an hour ago, had it already made its way back to her somehow? He was beyond flustered. “Uh..what?”

“I know you put the gold back in my purse. From the melons.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “I was suddenly rich when I paid for my last drink.”

“Oh! Right,” he breathed. _Shit_. He had forgotten he had done that.

“You can’t just keep sneakily giving it back when I’m not looking, we’re not playing that game.”

“Yes I can,” he challenged with a smirk.

“I wanted to pay you for doing that, really.” Her sass faded into something more serious. “I don’t want people thinking... I’m using you, or something.”

Alex was momentarily halted by that absurd concept. “Ah, damn,” he smirked. “I had a feeling you were only letting me in your pants for the free farm labor.”

She gave him a fatigued look, although there was some amusement there she was trying to suppress. “Alex..”

He was getting the sense that this was important to her, and his jokes would only go so far. “Alright. I did just want to help. But I’ll take the money, if that’s what you want me to do.”

“It is,” Petra said adamantly. 

“Although...” He bowed his head towards her, his hands sliding over her hips. “I would still like to get in your pants.”

“Would you now?” she purred at him. They were kissing again.

  
  


Petra skipped off with Abby to the bathroom soon after, leaving Alex with his thoughts. He really thought she had found out for a moment there, and he was still coming down from the panic. It confirmed for him that if he was going to pull this off, he needed to do it soon for his own sanity. 

He was also pretty sure Haley had been joking about Leah, but damn. He wasn’t sure if he should take that risk.

After all, if he was ready, why wait? He felt a little rush of adrenaline. Good thing tomorrow wasn’t Wednesday.

  
  
***

Sebastian never enjoyed crowds of people, drunk or not. But there were a few reasons this was tolerable.

One, the pool room seemed to stay a sanctuary of sorts, most of the older and more gossip-prone townsfolk stayed in the main bar area. Two, it was Sam’s birthday, and anything Sam involved himself in was always a little bit better. Music, pranks, even parties. And even if it meant dealing with an overcrowded Saloon for a few hours, he could suck it up for Sam.

The night had taken a turn or two and some weird shit had gone down. Haley had been...nice? He was fairly sure Sam and Penny had gotten to 2nd or 3rd base in the storeroom. Alex had divulged to him that he was thinking of giving Petra a bouquet like they were close confidants.

And then there was Abby.

He didn’t know what to think about Abby. It had been weird since their argument about the mines and openly kissing by the lake. He wasn’t sure what had changed, but it was palpable, and they were in a strange place now that felt a lot like where they were right before they first hooked up in 10th grade, when it was clear they had feelings but were unwilling to act on it. It went on for months, and it was torturous, and sort of addicting too.

Once they did get together, they didn’t really get together. It was unsaid and hidden and even the few people who did know- Sam, Maru, probably his mom- knew never to mention it.

But now for the first time he wasn’t positive if they were totally on the same page. And it wasn’t because they felt differently from each other, it was because they were no longer sure what they collectively felt. It didn’t need to be a bouquet, a label, an announcement...but was it out of the shadows now? Was that fine? 

All night it had been a little heavy between them, in a way that was equal parts thrilling and uncomfortable. He kept catching her watching him a beat too long, or she would graze his hand, or he would brush the small of her back, physical interactions they didn’t shy from before but now felt suddenly tantalizing and forbidden. 

Sebastian sat on the couch in the pool room now as he had a million times, pondering it as the busy scene buzzed around him. It was getting late now. He noticed then that Abby’s parents and his mom and stepdad were on their way out, saying goodbyes to each other as they lingered by the door. 

He saw Abby coming towards him, leaving her conversation with Sam and Penny. He took an eyeful of the black ripped denim shorts she was wearing. 

“Hi,” she said, flopping down beside him dramatically, partially on one of his legs. Their parents were gone, after all. This wasn’t unusual, he reminded himself.

“How’s Sam?” he asked her. 

“Our guy’s drunk,” she told him, looking amused. “He’s having a great birthday.” 

“Good,” he confirmed. 

“I haven’t seen you escape for a smoke yet.” Her blue eyes flicked up at him.

It was odd he wouldn't have already done that this far into a night like this. He could only be social for so long before needing a break from people. But he had been a bit too distracted and in his thoughts. He did a small shrug of his shoulders. “Guess I’ve been having a good night too.”

She reached up and started playing with a lock of his hair that was in front of his face. The way her eyeliner extended out from her eyes made them even more hypnotic. “We should make sure Sam gets home okay, but then. I’ll come with you. If you still want a smoke.” Her gaze shifted from his hair to staring through him.

Sebastian was nervous and he didn’t know why. She was definitely suggesting they spend the night together, which wasn’t unusual. But given the past few days, it felt intimate. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

On one side of the room, Petra and Alex were kissing drunkenly by the pool table and it was starting to get handsy. Tucked behind the wall and away from Pam’s sight line, Sam was on a stool with Penny standing between his legs, his arm slung around her waist. He was drunkenly whispering something into her ear and she was laughing at the ceiling.

Sebastian’s gaze found its way back to Abby. She watched him. The air around them felt tense. 

From the couch, they were still in view of everyone still drinking at the bar. He felt pulled to her but also heightened to the fact that this would be another breached safe space. They were never one of the drunk couples letting their tipsy state encourage them to openly do what they had been wanting to all night.

She was leaning closer, her eyes still transfixed on his. Her pink lips were parted just the smallest bit. 

“I might go have that cigarette now.” The words left his lips and he instantly hated himself. 

“Right.” She settled back on the couch, facing forward, her eyes unfocused and solemn.

“Abby.” Petra skipped up to them, a tipsy glaze to her eyes. “Come pee?” Abby took her hand quickly, and they were off.

Sebastian sat for a moment, the sounds of the bar still swirling around him as he tried to get his bearings. He rifled a hand through his dark hair, sighing. Yeah, It was time for fucking cigarette.

  
  


***

Sam had to be somewhat guided back home, Sebastian and Alex on either side of him keeping him upright, Penny, Abby, and Petra trailing as a posse of moral support. None of them looked particularly sober, but the birthday boy had taken the brunt of it. 

“Goodbye you ol’ Saloon!” He announced with a hand dramatically flung into the air as they passed. A few remaining imbibers wished him well.

Shane glanced around the bar and suddenly realized how much it had emptied. He wondered for a moment with a little desperation when she had left, how he’d missed it. He felt a sharp sickening sting wondering if she was with Elliott right now.

He had been tense and brooding ever since their conversation. He had known it was a bad idea to engage her, but she was there on her stool and he couldn’t seem to resist. He just wanted to know why she had shown up, to have some clue if she was thinking about him. 

The truth was, he wasn’t sorry she showed up tonight. Not even a little bit. He couldn’t seem to leave and he couldn’t stop watching her. He spent so much time tracking her around the bar that he had maybe half of what he would usually drink, and a fraction of what he’d have on the kind of a night when he’d really tie one on.

 _“I know you want nothing to do with me...”_ Her words had been echoing in his head, and he was trying not to think about how untrue they felt, how much he had wanted to protest them. He was supposed to be getting over her. 

It was good she had left, he told himself. He was way too sober for his liking. He really should just be going home.

He felt a hand give him a little shove in his back. “Hey. You.”

Shane turned and was stunned to see Haley standing defiantly in front of him. “I wanna tell you something.” Her eyeliner was a little smeared, and she was swaying slightly on her feet. She was stunning.

“You don’t have to forgive me,” she hiccuped. “But I don’t... you… no one ...is invisible.” It was as slurry as it was confusing. 

“How much have you had?” Shane asked her, feeling a little odd to be on the other end of that question.

Her eyes narrowed at him, a hand on her hip. “Exactly the right enough.” 

Shane hid a laugh. “Alright. I think we’ll get you some water.”

“We’ll get _you_ some water,” she countered, folding her arms. She did a hard blink. 

Shane guided her towards a stool, flagging down Emily. 

“She’s cut off,” Emily assured him emphatically before he could say anything, her hands full with a heavy-looking try of empty glasses. She shook her head. “I swear she was fine an hour ago.”

Even if she stopped now, he knew the damage had been done. The thought came to him and he was almost surprised to hear it voiced out loud. “I can walk her home.”

Emily looked torn, glancing at her drunk sister with a bit of worry. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Shane was flustered. “Trust me, I would never..”

“Oh Shane, don’t be ridiculous. I know you’ll take care of her.” Her face hardened. “It’s her I don’t trust.” 

He raised an eyebrow, looking to where Haley was sleepily leaning against her elbow on the bar now.

“You think she’s a handful sober? Drunk Haley is demanding, stubborn, incorrigible…” Emily trailed. “Handsy.” Shane blinked. “Given what you said... I don’t think you need to put yourself through that.” 

He had made that point about it “needing to be done”, hadn’t he. But that had been sober, rational Shane. Drunk, but not nearly drunk enough Shane, was apparently some sort of gentleman.

Emily continued on. “I can take her home soon, I don’t have too much to finish up.” She didn’t look sure of that statement, frowning at a tower of receipts left to sort. Shane also noted quite a few glasses around, not to mention a few regulars still enjoying their beverages. 

He caught the soft sound Haley made as she started to slump off her seat and he lurched forward, barely catching her in time. He lifted her up from under her arms, righting her on the stool. 

She giggled. “Whoa.”

Emily gave him a defeated look. “Alright. You should take her home. But do NOT let her talk you into staying for a movie, or make you cook her something extravagant, or have you try a face mask.”

Shane stared at her. “Okay?”

Emily put a hand on the bar top, her eyes serious and apologetic. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Shane nodded. He knew this was objectively not a great situation to get into as he was trying to get over her, but he couldn’t leave her wasted and falling off her stool. “It’s fine. It’s a short walk. My penance for all the times you’ve directed my drunk ass home.” 

Emily gave him a close-lipped smile. He could tell she was uneasy with the arrangement for his sake, but a bit stuck. 

He took a final gulp of his water and offered an arm to Haley. “Come on, Hiccups.”

“I’m not going _home_ ,” Haley balked at him. “Not with your-” she hiccuped again. “...face.”

“He’s being helpful, Haley. Go, and be nice. Please?” Emily’s tone was as maternal as he’d ever heard. “I’ll be home soon.”

Haley undid her crossed arms reluctantly, taking his arm and sliding off her stool a little clumsily. “Fiiine. Okay. Alright.”

They made a zig-zagged path out of the bar and down the steps. 

Outside it was quiet except for the crickets, and suddenly it was just him and Haley, making a slow, clumsy journey towards her house.

“Everyone’s going home?” she questioned hopefully, her blue eyes blinking sadly. Shane found himself reflecting on how every wasted person he had ever met had a bad case of fomo. 

“Everyone,” Shane assured her. “Me. Emily. Sebastian. Pam. Mayor Lewis,” _Elliott_ , he thought smugly, relieved that they had both outlasted him. 

For how petite she was, she certainly felt like a lot of dead weight on his arm and it was a challenge to keep her upright. He wondered how anyone had possibly helped him home in this state, thinking of the many townsfolk who had filled that role over the past few years. Yoba knew he was much heavier than she was.

The fireflies were out in force. “Look at these lil guys!” she pronounced excitedly, gesturing wildly. Shane couldn’t help but chuckle.

She nuzzled her face in his arm as they walked and he felt a sudden rush of affection for her and uncertainty about what he was doing _._ He tried to mentally anchor himself _. This means nothing. She won’t remember this. You’re just getting her home safe._

He got her to her front steps and she seemed to brighten as they entered her living room. “I’m home!” she announced to no one in particular, chucking her purse on the couch with such force it made him flinch. He wondered if her phone had been in there.

She made her way to her room, leaving a shoe behind her. Shane followed her hesitantly. He had never entered her room from the doorway before. Only the window.

She turned to him suddenly. “Are you...?” She looked hesitant, still moving backwards. The back of her legs hit the bed and she fell back onto it in a heap. “Whoa.”

“Easy there.” Shane hovered near her, not sure what to do. He knew she needed to go to bed but wasn’t sure how to facilitate that process. 

He hesitated when she latched on to his wrist, sliding her other hand up his arm slowly.

His breath caught in his chest. She looked up at him, her vivacious eyes pleading. He mentally prepared a speech for how they couldn’t, not now, not ever actually, and definitely not like this. 

“Makeup wipe?”

Shane blinked. “Makeup… what?’

 _“_ A _wipe,”_ she repeated, her eyes shutting as if in pain.

Shane had no idea what a makeup wipe was, but figured it had to be on her vanity that had every makeup product imaginable. He started looking around at the various powders and creams, unsure. He held up a bottle and she shook her head furiously. He tried again with another.

“Noooo,” she groaned. “A wipe!”

Shane’s eyes finally fell on a square package that read, “MakeUp Remover- Disposable Wipes” . He lifted it hopefully.

“Yes!” She clapped her hands and bounced on the bed.

He brought her the package and she struggled to open it for a moment before victoriously ripping out a white cloth. She closed her eyes and began to rub, and he was amazed at all the colors that started blotting the sheet.

She sighed happily, tossing it aside. “Better.” He could still see a few streaks from her mascara, but she still somehow managed to look painfully beautiful. 

She offered him the package enthusiastically. He shook his head. “I’m ...all set.”

She set it down and then turned and studied him, looking wistful. “I wish you weren’t mad at me.” She said it almost like he wasn’t there to hear it. His stomach sank.

“... I’m not.” It felt like the right thing to tell a wasted person. At that moment it was hard to imagine he had ever been mad at her. 

“You’re pretty,” she said, putting a hand on his cheek. He huffed a laugh, but could hear his heart thumping in his chest. Nothing about him, not ever once in his life, had been described as pretty. 

Her face became more serious. “I know it. I see it.” She was close to him, her eyes lidding slightly as she studied him. He swallowed. _Shit. Don’t. Pull away._

She suddenly teetered a little bit, her head slumping. His resolve returned. “Let’s get you in bed.” 

Shane didn’t stop her when she crawled her way fully dressed towards her pillow. He could not even begin to think about how to appropriately get her in any sort of pajamas and figured it was best not to try. 

She laid down with a little sigh. “Shane?” her eyes were closed.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For the wipe.”

“Yeah, sure.” 

“I miss you.”

He swallowed. “I miss you,” he almost whispered. She looked already asleep, her long lashes on her cheek. He grabbed a folded pink blanket from the bottom of the bed and placed it over her carefully. He stepped out quietly, his heart aching. 

Shane went into the kitchen and filled a large glass of water at the sink. Emily came in the door then.

“How is she?” she asked.

“Passed out already,” Shane answered. “I was going to leave this next to her. Do you have any painkillers?”

“I’ll set it all on her nightstand.” Emily smiled at him gratefully, taking the glass. “Thanks for looking after her. You okay?” 

“Yeah, of course.” He started making his way to the door. “‘Night.” 

“Goodnight, Shane.” He could feel Emily’s eyes watching him sadly on the back of his neck.

He was suddenly feeling very alone as he walked out into the clear night, his hands shoved in his pockets and his footsteps sounding loud and hollow on the cobblestone path.

 _I miss you..._ Her drunk words rang in his ears. He knew what people said about drunk words. It was too much to process, and definitely too much to hope. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Haley is my favorite.
> 
> A quick note! So, I was happy to post this chapter on the early side, but I am realizing I need to pause to do some more focusing on the next few chapters because there are some big events coming up that I really want to get right! So I’m going to take a little extra time to make sure it’s ready and probably need to skip next week. But after that I should be able to keep posting pretty regularly again! I promise I’ll be back. The story keeps getting longer, dear Yoba. 
> 
> I’m so grateful for all the comments and encouragement. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and hope you are safe and healthy out there <3
> 
> Next chapter: Morning regrets, a misunderstanding, and a bouquet


	21. Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Sam's birthday, and everyone seems to wake up with something or someone on their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back! Rewarding you for the long wait with a long chapter full of smut, drama, and fluff! Just to prepare you, NSFW straight out the gate.
> 
> Warnings: masturbation, explicit sexual content, references to alcohol abuse
> 
> Perspectives: Shane, the farmer, Haley, Alex  
> Cameos: Emily, Abby, brief encounters with a variety of townsfolk

Shane couldn’t sleep after walking Haley home, tortured by thoughts of her and his self-inflicted heartache. 

He tossed and turned in his bed thinking of the way she had looked at him, the way her voice sounded when she said she had missed him. Although, he also couldn’t deny a sense of pride in being the sober, responsible one for once. Well, mostly sober anyway.

Once he finally did fall asleep, it was fitful. 

He had been dreaming of walking her home again, only in this version she wasn't so drunk, and she pulled him against the outside wall of the Saloon, kissing him passionately. She was in that damn dress. He knew it was a dream because it was too good to make any sense. He was loving it.

That is, until he woke up drooling onto his pillow, painfully rock hard.

Shane groaned, flopping over onto his back. It was still dark out. He glanced at his clock. 5 AM.

He had only been asleep for a few hours. He blamed his feelings for preventing him from falling asleep initially, but it was his throbbing erection that was keeping him up now. He had to take care of this. 

Shane grimaced at his ceiling. He shouldn’t, he _couldn’t_ think about her, because he was trying to get over her. Not to mention he had just been completely respectable and walked her home. He felt like jacking off to thoughts of her would be sort of fucked up after that. 

He slowly reached down inside his boxers, his eyes squeezed shut. This was fine. He just wouldn’t think about her. Think about anyone or anything else.

What was something hot that had happened to him recently that didn’t involve Haley? Shane’s mind flipped through a highlight reel of sexy content not filed under her name, and damn he had to go far back.

One time last winter, Abby had playfully flashed Sebastian her tits at the Saloon and he was fortuitously standing behind him, unsuspecting. He dug the piercings, actually.

That was nice. He just couldn’t think about Haley’s tits, which were full and perfect and pillowy with pink nipples that were incredible to suck on. He realized he was running a thumb over his tip, lightly pulling at himself. He stopped guiltily. 

_Nope. No. Think of something else._

Another time he had been doing something drunk and disorderly, he didn’t really remember what, but Leah has gotten in his face and had told him to fuck off, and it had actually given him a fear boner. He always liked girls telling him what to do. He picked up the pace of his stroking. He liked being bossed around, and teased, and having his neck harshly sucked...

 _Yoba. Fuck._ He paused, taking in a breath.

Well.

Shane shut his eyes, working his hand over himself again. He was just going to think a little about how incredible she looked last night, how she had no right to have an ass that nice with the tits she was already blessed with. 

He ventured further back in his mind for memories that were all too ready to surface.

Like how soft her blonde hair felt when he ran his fingers through it when he kissed her. The sounds she made when he had his hand between her legs.

His dick pulsed as he stroked, and he could feel the precum leaking on his palm. He bit his lip, letting his thoughts continue. 

The way her eyes looked up at him from the grass in the woods.

He let out a grunt of a moan, working himself harder, feeling the pressure building, unable to stop.

How she liked to lick her lips at him, how hot it was that she wanted to be on top more than any girl he’d ever been with.

He was breathing fast, _fuck_ , he was close. Really close.

How he only liked the way his name sounded when she was crying it out, with her nails digging into his back as she was coming on his dick.

Shane quivered, groaning, rasping out her name through his clenched teeth, barely raking his t-shirt up in time for the warm cum to spray up his stomach and chest.

Shane looked down at the mess on himself, finally coming to his senses in his dark room, letting his breathing return somewhat to normal.

 _...Fuck_.

***

Petra woke up in a fog, with a sense that something was a little off.

Alex was usually a sound, peaceful sleeper. She tended to wake up here and there throughout the night, but she swore Alex would barely even shift, he was always out like a light. 

He was a cuddler too, which she loved, but sometimes it was difficult to extract herself from his grasp when she woke up early to tend to the chickens or crops. He was hard to stir and always in a dramatic sleeping pose, with an arm or a leg flung here or there, usually on top of her.

So it was strange this morning, despite how late they had gotten in from Sam’s riotous birthday at the Saloon, that he was already up. Petra rolled over to find him staring at the ceiling, his mind clearly whirring. She noted the clock on her nightstand said 7:32 AM. 

That was admittedly sleeping in for her, but not for Alex. She slid a hand on his chest and used it to scoot herself up towards him. “Couldn’t fall back asleep?”

He took in a breath like he was surprised she was awake. “Yeah, just woke up actually.” He gave her a squeeze and kissed her forehead.

She smiled sleepily. “You think Sam had a good birthday?”

He took a moment to respond, seemingly staring at nothing. “Oh yeah, definitely. A lot of fun.”

She sat up and did a little stretch. “I can make us some breakfast,” she told him.

“You know,” he mirrored her stretch. “I forgot actually. Granny has an early check up at the clinic today. I usually go with her.”

“Oh, okay.” He hadn’t really mentioned that before but that was important, for sure. She watched him fidget a little. 

“I’ll see you later though, were you coming into town or just...on the farm today?”

Petra thought for a minute of her plan. “Just some work to do around here, I think.”

“Cool. Nice.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up to head into the bathroom. 

Petra watched him. Something was definitely off. He never had more than two or three drinks so she doubted he was hungover. Maybe he was worried about Granny for some reason? She decided to store it in the back of her mind and got out of bed.

She was attempting to brush out her tangled morning hair when his phone rattling on the nightstand got her attention. She glanced at it mindlessly and didn’t mean to read- “Haley- 3 messages”.

 _Probably asking about last night,_ Petra mused. It had gotten pretty wild. Or maybe something had happened with Shane? She felt a little spark of intrigue.

It rattled again a minute later with another message, and then another. She felt her curiosity fade into mild discomfort. _I wonder what that’s all about._

Alex came out of the bathroom then and started to pull on his t-shirt and hunt for his shoes. She wanted to ask what Haley was saying, but was sensitive to seeming overly suspicious or like she had been monitoring his phone. She returned to brushing her hair, feeling confident he would mention it soon anyway. 

Petra watched him subtly from the reflection in the mirror as he took his phone from the nightstand. To her surprise he took a glance at the screen and frowned, stashing it in his pocket quickly. 

“I should probably get going then,” he told her, a hand rifling through his hair. “I’ll see you later?” He gave her a smile and a quick kiss.

“Okay.” Petra said as normally as she could with a dull pit in her stomach. “See you later.” Her discomfort must not have been obvious, because he was off in a rush.

By the time Petra went outside to tend to her crops, she had mentally resolved the whole situation. He was probably worried about Granny, and he’d fill her in on the texts from Haley later. Or maybe the texts were so mundane they weren’t even something worth mentioning. She went on with her chores for the morning, humming to herself.

She had just finished watering her last row of blueberry bushes when she heard her phone on the porch. It was a number she recognized but wasn’t sure why.

“Hello?”

“Oh! Hi Petra, I caught you.” She recognized Maru’s voice on the line. “Sorry to call you so early, I figured a farmer would be up before 9 AM for sure.” It was the clinic.

“Hi, Maru! Of course I am. How are you?”

“I’m great! Fun seeing you last night. So Harvey wanted me to give you a call to see if we could schedule a time to see how your leg was healing. He thinks it might be time to remove the bandaging, but wanted another look. It would be a quick visit,” she assured her. “I think he mentioned it to you?”

“Oh right, of course!” Petra was eager for the last of the bandages to come off. She noted with some embarrassment that their conversation about her leg the night before was fuzzy. “When did you want me to come in?” 

“Let me see..” she took a moment to check. “Well, honestly, he has no appointments at all today. I’m pretty strategic about keeping the schedule clear after big festivals and Saloon days, if you know what I mean.” Maru chuckled. “You could come in anytime today, even now if you wanted. Otherwise tomorrow after, say, 1 PM should work?”

Petra hesitated. Did she say no appointments? “Oh.. you have nothing today at all?”

“Nope! Wide open.”

 _Like not even...right now?_ Petra swallowed. “Um. Tomorrow might work better.” She felt only half cognizant of the conversation, her mind whirring.

“No problem. I’ll pencil you in for 1 o’clock, is that good?”

“That’s great.”

“Alright, we’ll see you then!” she said cheerily.

“Thanks..” Petra dropped her phone from her ear slowly. 

She was so confused. Why would Alex lie to her about the appointment?

She bit her lip. He was weird all morning. Quiet, fidgety, awake so early. Was he okay last night? She tried to think back. Everything had seemed great, they had walked back from the Saloon together happily, had some drunk food, fooled around. Was he distant? She hadn’t thought so, but she had been awfully tipsy.

She sat down on the step for a moment, feeling a creeping panic that she knew was unfounded for such a small issue. Still, she was at a loss for how to explain it. Was he going somewhere he didn’t want her to know about?

They had seen everyone last night, and it was the first time they had all really socialized as a group since the Luau. She felt herself starting to wonder, and tried to stop. 

There was a reasonable explanation for this. There had to be.

And yet...

The texts from this morning. 

Petra had made a firm decision a long time ago that Alex and Haley had been friends for years, and she would never expect him to cut her out of his life, the Luau drama notwithstanding. She hadn’t minded that they were chatting together last night at various times. Why would she? He had been very mindful and transparent about all his communication with Haley since. At least, she had always thought so... until this morning. 

She tried to think over what she knew, what might explain it. Haley was still dealing with everything with Shane. If she was hurting and had asked Alex to come over and talk with her about it, she wouldn’t have cared...but if he _lied_ to her to go talk to Haley about it? 

Did Alex think she would object to him seeing Haley, and then lied to avoid the trouble? And if he thought she would object...should she?

What kind of comfort was Haley after?

 _No. Stop._ Petra forced in a breath. He was somewhere completely explainable right now, and the texts were about nothing. She reminded herself that Haley was really nice to her last night. Nice to everyone. 

Suspiciously nice?

Petra couldn’t help but nervously start to put the entire night in a different lens. Haley’s revenge dress was definitely for Shane. Right?

She had to be overthinking this. But it was agony even considering that Alex was starting down the path of wanting to hide things from her, of keeping secrets, of sneaking around. _You were fine with it when he was sneaking around to see you._

She had been so level-headed through everything, every dramatic situation they'd been through together. After the kiss she had trusted Alex almost immediately, he hadn’t even gotten to her front door before she had mentally declared him innocent. She had been so receptive to Haley’s apology even when Abby had warned her not to be. She had wanted to move on, wanted it to be all better. 

Was she a complete idiot?

It was like she had built a house of cards of her own blind trust and forgiveness that had gotten taller and taller, and now that a singular card was in jeopardy, the whole tower felt liable to collapse in an instant.

 _No. This is Alex. You know him. He would never do that to you._ Petra blinked out at the scenic view of her peaceful farm, so in contrast to the turmoil in her mind. She so desperately wanted to get back to the headspace she was in before the call from the clinic. 

Everything with Alex had been escalating in such a positive and happy direction. She had fallen for him so hard and been letting her mind run wild lately, thinking of their future. Was she naive to think that way about him? To think she could be this happy?

Wasn’t this why she had wanted to focus on herself and not develop any feelings in the first place? To avoid this aching hurt and suspicion that was all too familiar...

Petra put her face in her hands from where she was seated on the step, trying to stop her spiraling thoughts. But the painful truth was that she had been through this before, she had wrestled with this terrible feeling in the past. A lie here, a suspicious text there. An odd answer. Little inconsistencies that she tried to rationalize away or ignore, but kept adding up over time until...

_Stop. He would never. He wouldn’t. He’s not like him._

She looked at her phone. She could send a text. Passively ask how the appointment went. He’d explain himself.

But what if he didn’t explain? She felt her heart rate pick back up. What if he said the appointment went great, when it hadn’t happened? What was she supposed to do then, forget about it? 

And if it hadn’t happened, which Maru just confirmed, where was he right now? And with who...?

An old sickening memory that she had done her very best to bury surfaced then like a ghost from a grave. The moment when she confronted her ex, her heart pounding, desperately wanting to be wrong. He actually had the fucking nerve to say to her, _“I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out.”_

Petra left her watering can in the dirt. She walked inside in a stupor, assuming the fetal position on her bed, squeezing her eyes shut. 

***

Haley was still in her dress from last night, her head searing in pain, staring at the glass of water she really wanted to drink, but just couldn’t quite gather the physical or mental strength to reach for. 

She let out a piteous moan.

She had maybe never been this hungover. She had puked on her 21st birthday, but she was pretty sure that was because she had tried so many different types of drinks, and the combination of them was what made her sick, not the actual amount of alcohol.

This was definitely an amount of alcohol kind of hangover. 

_Why_ did she take those shots? She tried to think back through the night. Her memories began vivid, happy, clear. The montage sped up and got increasingly blurry and incomplete until-

Haley audibly gasped. _Shane_.

She forced herself to sit up. She had a fuzzy recollection of sitting with him by the bar. Of walking home… of?

She noted a used makeup wipe on the floor. He had been here. In her room.

She racked her brain, her heart thudding in her chest. She couldn’t remember many details, but she did have an overall vibe. He was sweet to her. Protective. Patient. Her stomach flipped.

Had she been rude? Obnoxious? She was flooded with drunk guilt, the crushing worry of being a burden to others but having no memory of to what extreme. 

She was flushed with a sudden nervous energy. She took the painkiller she noticed by her water and chugged from the glass. He had probably seen to that.

“Fuck.”

It was early. She could already tell it was the kind of hangover that would make it impossible to fall back asleep, even though that’s all she wanted to do. Haley flopped back down with her face in her pillow and cursed a while. 

Someone had plugged her phone into her charger. She doubted it had been her. She grabbed it and assumed the fetal position, fretting. _Shit shit shit shit._

She noted a few texts from Alex she had never opened from last night and was happy for the distraction.

> Alex: Do you think I should do the bouquet thing?
> 
> Alex: or just ask

Sweet Yoba, was he serious? Haley practically rolled her eyes out of her head. 

She did remember talking to him about making it official with the farmer last night. She began texting him furiously. She was desperately hoping she wasn’t too late, and he hadn’t just blurted it out stupidly, drunkenly, with no forethought or fanfare. Yoba, what would he do without her?

> Haley: omy.
> 
> Haley: are you kidding me Alex
> 
> Haley: of COURSE get the bouquet
> 
> Haley: have I taught you nothing 
> 
> Haley: always do more.

Despite her exasperation she felt a little tingle of joy for him. He had never been so thoughtful or serious about anyone. Or anything, actually, except gridball. She considered whether she should advise him on what he should say, how to present it, but her head hurt too much. He would figure it out.

Besides, maybe it was best for Petra to know what she was getting into. Wordsmith, he was not.

Haley started scrolling mindlessly through posts from last night on Instapic, trying to ignore her feelings of regret. She almost gagged when she saw a video of the shot tray coming out, everyone happily singing to Sam. Sick as she was, she felt an odd fuzzy warmth to be in the background of the video. Usually these posts didn’t include her. She would scroll through them the next day, ignoring the slight sting of being left out by focusing on an edge of superiority. 

She switched over from her personal account to one dedicated to her photography mindlessly, still trying to ignore her drunk guilt. She blinked, in shock at the number of notifications on her screen. Her last post of the reflection of the mountains in the lake was sort of blowing up. _Huh._

She heard a knock on her door. 

“Haley? You okay?”

She responded with her most dramatic groan. Emily creaked open the door, looking sympathetic. “You didn’t throw up, did you?”

“No,” Haley answered. “I kind of wish I did, maybe I’d feel less shitty right now.” She took her hand from her head and flopped her arm out dramatically on the bed.

“Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m never consuming anything again.”

“I’ll see if we have a coconut water.” 

“Em?” 

She stuck her head back in.

“Was I obnoxious?”

“No,” she laughed. “You were actually rather entertaining. Until you almost fell off your stool.”

Haley winced. “Did he offer to walk me home? Or ...did you ask him to?”

Emily half-smiled. “He offered. You were in rough shape, but I had so much left to do.” She looked appreciative. “He was actually really sweet about it.”

Haley felt embarrassed. “I barely remember it.” She fiddled with her bracelet. “Do you think I...text him a thank you?”

“I think that’s fine,” Emily nodded. “You probably should.”

Haley glanced down at her phone but looked back up when Emily posed another question. “Are you still glad you went out?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah. It was fucking fun, actually.” Emily gave her a pleased smile as she left the room.

Haley returned to her text stream with Shane. It had been well over a week since they had last contacted each other. Her heart ached a little to see the last text he had sent her, an instruction to meet him by the truck. She winced. That had been a fucking afternoon.

She took in a breath.

> Haley: hey. thanks for everything last night
> 
> Haley: you didn’t have to do that
> 
> Haley: not that I really remember it..

Her heart was pounding. That was nice, right? Courteous. And definitely not needy?

She was equally shocked as she was relieved to get a quick response. It was early, after all.

> Shane: don’t mention it.
> 
> Shane: if anyone gets it, it’s me

That was fair. There was something else bothering her. Haley bit her lip. 

> Haley: I hope I wasn’t obnoxious
> 
> Shane: you weren’t. 

She stared at the two words for a minute. Was that “you weren’t” like, “you weren’t obnoxious”, or “you weren’t” like, “I enjoyed being with you”?

Haley felt a wave of regret and self-loathing. _Look at you, still in your dress from last night and wondering if you made a good impression. Of course you were a pain in the ass._

She felt anxious to leave it there, not wanting to end their communication. But anything she could think to say was too much, was showing her hand. Her breath caught when her phone vibrated again.

> Shane: for the record. I wasn’t sorry to see you. 

Her heart fluttered. She studied the words, reading them repeatedly, trying to glean out every last bit of meaning. He wasn’t sorry…. like, he was happy? 

What was she supposed to say to that?

For a weak moment, she typed it into the box and stared at it.

Haley: _For the record, I was there to see you._

The cursor blinked after it, the send button blue and ready. 

She erased it furiously. “Fuck, am I _insane_?” she asked out loud. She tossed her phone out of arm's reach on her bed like it was poisonous.

She crumpled into the pillow. _Fuck_ . How had this happened? She wasn’t sure how getting too drunk and embarrassing herself in front of him was part of her plan to “focus on herself”.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the throb of her headache. A fun night or not, her plan had spectacularly backfired. She had wanted him to see what he was missing, but instead she was missing him more than ever. Since when did she let anyone, let alone a guy, make her this ...weak. She barely recognized herself.

She wasn’t going to incriminate herself by responding. She’d just let his text hang there in the air. Leave him on read.

After all, he might not have been sorry to see her, but it's not like he changed his mind, right? She huffed out an angsty breath. He hadn’t taken it back. He had no feelings for her. How many guys had she sent a nice pity text like that to? That didn’t mean anything.

She didn’t want him to be “not sorry” to see her. She wanted him to want to see her. To need to. To feel strongly enough to admit what she still secretly hoped, that he hadn’t meant any of that by the truck. That it wasn’t over for him.

Haley glared at her phone. She wasn’t going to entertain anything less.

Her hopes weren't high. In fact, she wasn't hopeful at all. 

  
  


***

There were a few reasons why it had to be today.

One, the town was a bit sleepier after a big night out. With so many Saloon goers last night, it was destined to be a bit dead this early, and Alex could secure the bouquet without too much fanfare.

Two, he wanted it to be a special surprise,and he was terrible at keeping secrets and being sneaky, and if he waited another moment he might actually combust from nerves. 

Three, he knew what he wanted, and that was to make it official. There was no reason to wait.

Alex was practically sprinting home from the farm, he was so nervous. He had never planned anything out like this in his life. Really, in his past experiences- prom, birthdays, anniversaries- Haley usually told him exactly what to do, what to get her, how to make it flashy. Giving Petra a bouquet had seemed like a simple task from the outside, but the more he thought about possible snafus he became riddled with nerves.

This morning when he was staring at the ceiling running through worst case scenarios, he had the unfounded but crippling fear that she might offer to tag along on any errand in town he might mention, and the plan would be ruined. 

He had to think of something he’d need to do that she wouldn’t be there for, and Granny’s check up seemed like the right excuse. He hadn’t had much choice in the matter anyway, because he blurted it out before he really knew what he was saying, and left the farm in a flustered hurry. 

Despite his awkwardness, at least so far, everything was going according to plan. Petra was still at the farm, suspecting nothing. Now he just needed to secure the bouquet. 

He made it home, panting from his run. He decided he should tell his grandparents of his plan ahead of time to be sure they heard it from him first. The gossip mill worked too quickly around here to risk waiting till after he asked her. 

“Oh Alex,” His Granny gushed, looking ready to melt, her hand on Grandpa's chair. “This is wonderful, dear.”

“What?” Grandpa barked. 

“A bouquet, George! For Petra!” Granny shouted, despite her proximity to him.

“Well what the hell took you so long,” he shook his head, turning back to his TV. “No chivalry these days,” he muttered.

Pleased with the positive reception, Alex made a mental note to ask Petra what “chivalry” was later and rushed through a shower, his mind whirring with all the necessary steps in the plan. It felt almost like a gridball play, he thought then. Every action was important for the end goal.

He got dressed hurriedly and grabbed his phone just as it vibrated angrily. There was only one person who texted so furiously it seemed to somehow push his phone beyond its physical limits. He realized in his panic to get the bouquet he hadn’t fully read some of her texts from earlier, either.

> Haley: omy.
> 
> Haley: are you kidding me Alex
> 
> Haley: of COURSE get the bouquet 
> 
> Haley: have I taught you nothing 
> 
> Haley: always do more.
> 
> Today at 8:58
> 
> Haley: whats the update you’re killing me

He hoped she'd be proud. 

> Alex: I’m on my way to get it now!
> 
> Haley: thank yoba
> 
> Haley: wait now? Its so early
> 
> Alex: trying not to be spotted.
> 
> Haley: good luck with that
> 
> Haley: btw I’m never drinking again
> 
> Alex: told you the green shots were shit

Determined, Alex headed out the door for Pierre’s. In the short distance it took to get to the shop he was sweating, and it wasn’t just from the heat. He took in a breath, opened the door, and walked in.

Pierre made a polite, cursory glance his way from the register. Abby was to the side, idly paging through a catalog. She took him in, and then her expression went from surprise, to contemplation, to unbridled euphoria.

She let out a victory whoop that was so intense Gus dropped his basket and tomatoes rolled everywhere. She sprinted towards Alex and tackled him harder than most of the gridball games he had ever been sacked in, and he barely kept his balance.

She was jumping up and down now and squealing and Alex realized that there were more people in the store than he would’ve ever anticipated for 9:02 in the morning. Along with a stunned Gus, Jodi peeped around the corner and Caroline had now rushed in from the back, wondering what all the hubbub was about.

Abby grabbed his face in both hands like she was a proud grandmother. “I’m so happy!”

“Abigail!” Pierre scolded her. “Why on earth are you accosting our customers, for Yoba’s sake!”

“Dad! He needs a bouquet!” She practically trumpeted. Pierre blinked in surprise.

Alex removed his face from Abby’s grasp, clearing his throat. “Uh, yeah.” He felt his cheeks burn red. “A bouquet.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Caroline applauded. Alex could hear some delighted murmuring throughout the store. Abby tugged him towards the counter. 

“I was trying to be subtle,” he mumbled to Abby. 

“I’m sorry, was that not subtle?” she laughed. “I’m just so excited!”

Pierre brought a box to the register that had bouquets placed within cut out holes in the lid, all slightly unique. “Well, have your pick, son.” He was all smiles now that he knew he was getting some business. He flashed Abby a reprimanding glare. “Go help Gus with those tomatoes.” She rolled her eyes and skipped off. 

Alex looked at the multicolor bouquets in front of him. He hadn’t really thought there would be choices. He took a moment and ultimately decided on a bouquet of purples, blues, and pinks, mostly roses, some violets maybe? He realized then that he actually had no clue about flowers at all, but felt certain she’d like this one. 

Pierre handed it to him and started happily ringing him up. Alex gazed down at the colorful arrangement in his hand, thinking he had never spent his pay on something that felt this rewarding before. 

“Do you think she has any idea?” Abby asked him dreamily when she returned.

“I don’t think so,” he answered. “To be honest, she might not even know what this is.”

“She’ll love it,” she assured him. Her eyes got serious. “Have her call me the minute she stops making out with you.” She must have sensed his nerves, because she added then, “Don’t worry, you’ll be great.” 

Alex let out a nervous breath. “Thanks, Abby.”

She gave him a smack on the back. “Go get em’.” She’d be a good gridball player, he thought then. 

Alex made his way out of the store, passing a delighted Jodi who had her hands on her heart and looked liable to start tearing up. He gave a bashful shrug. _Yup, super subtle._

Now, the final stage. Delivery. He almost felt like he had something explosive in his hands, he was desperate to get it to her as fast as he could. He opened the door of the Saloon forcefully and stepped outside, staring at the bouquet like it might vanish.

Mercifully, it wasn’t a head on collision, or the bouquet would have been doomed. There was a chaotic moment of guttural noises as left arms collided and his foot hit another shoe and he juggled the bouquet in his hands. For a split second it was frozen in time just beyond his reach, tilted towards the pavement.

He was impressed with the amount of athleticism Shane showed in righting himself and snatching the flowers from mid air, all in a quick series of movements. They were standing there in stunned stupor staring at each other, Shane holding out the bouquet and visibly uncomfortable at the romantic scene they were currently enacting. 

Alex snapped out of his shock and took the bouquet, staring at the unharmed flowers. “Shit, thanks.”

Shane nodded once. “Yeah.” 

Alex was as impressed as he was grateful. “Nice hands.”

He huffed in acknowledgement. “I was a receiver, way back in the day.”

“No shit?”

“Yeah.” 

They stood for a moment more, and then Shane looked back down at the bouquet. “Well...uh. Good luck.”

It was surprisingly earnest. Alex was still a bit stunned from the whole scenario but managed to respond. “Yeah, thanks.” 

Alex took off towards the farm, this time doing a better job of watching ahead of him, not just staring at the flowers. He only had a moment to contemplate the strangely pleasant interaction with Shane before he was passing the bus stop and his heartbeat started picking up speed. He was getting closer. What was she going to say? Would she be as excited as he hoped? 

In his fantasy, he burst open the door dramatically. She was elated to see him. He would thrust the flowers in front of her, she’d squeal in happiness. They’d kiss and make love furiously for the rest of the afternoon.

He didn’t see her anywhere in the field, so he hopped up her steps, his heart pounding, the stems of the flowers sweaty in his hand. He knocked, but there was no answer.

Something was off. He knocked three more times before he creaked the door open with worry. He thought he could hear her TV on in there.

“Petra…?” He stopped short. 

Well this wasn’t part of the plan.

***

Petra only registered the knock when it was clearly the third or fourth iteration. She lifted her head from where she had been crying into her pillow right as her front door creaked open.

“Petra...?”

Her heart caught in her chest to hear his voice. She knew there was no way to hide that she had just been having an emotional meltdown. But that was the least of her worries right now. 

Alex stepped inside, his face flushing with concern when he saw her state. “Hey- you okay? Were you crying?” The kindness in his voice made her feel liable to dissolve again. She did a sniff she wished was more subtle.

“Oh. Hi.” She managed, because what else was there to say. She sat up and pressed a hand to her puffy eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked hesitantly. He came cautiously closer.

Petra didn’t know where to begin, if she wanted to burst into tears again, or yell at him, or run into his arms. She was such a terrible mix of hurt and mistrust and heartache. “I… um..” she stopped short when she realized he was oddly holding a bunch of beautiful flowers, tidily tied together. She blinked in confusion. “Are those for me?”

“Oh.” He looked startled, like he forgot he was holding them. His cheeks dusted a little pink. “Um, yes.” She only had a moment to puzzle over the randomness of that, because he moved on quickly. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” he urged again. 

Petra’s heart was thudding in her chest, her throat tight. She had to come out with it, tell him what she knew. 

“Um.” She made herself make her way from her bed towards him, holding out her phone as a sad prop. “Maru called, from the clinic, asking about my leg…” her voice was wavering, but she forced herself to look up at him.

Alex tilted his head slowly, like he was anticipating and dreading what she was going to say.

“She said there weren’t any appointments scheduled today, and..” recognition flashed across his face, jabbing her in the heart. Her voice got small. “Did...did you not want to tell me where you were going this morning?”

He was visibly stressed. “Petra…” he said finally.

This part was harder, but Petra forced herself to say it, to put it out there. “I know...I saw..” she let out a breath. “I know Haley’s been texting you a lot.” There was an actual flicker of panic in his eyes now. “If you wanted to go and see her...”

“No, Petra, shit. That wasn’t- I didn’t.” He reached anxiously for her hand. “I’m sorry, I did lie about the appointment. But it was just to get this..” he lifted the bouquet. “I had to get to Pierre’s when it opened, and I didn’t want you to know….it was a surprise.”

Petra tried desperately to understand how Pierre’s store hours possibly factored into any of this, or why he would need to lie to get her flowers, and could only consider the unhelpful notion that he was buying her gifts out of guilt or as an excuse.

“You don’t… know what this is, do you?” he asked her. 

“Flowers?” She posed, sniffling. They were beautiful. Not that it mattered, or helped.

“It’s an old town tradition, and it’s maybe stupid but..” she could see his resolve was faltering as he tried to explain, and he took a heavy pause as if to get it back. “I really didn’t want you to be crying when I asked this..”

Petra frowned, trying to keep up.

“Um, it means.” Alex suddenly brought her hand closer to him. His eyes held hers. “I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Petra stared at him, feeling like she had just hallucinated. Her voice was a little croak. “What?”

“You give someone a bouquet like this if you want to be... official.” His eyes were hopeful, his hand still holding hers.

She stared at him, and then at the flowers, and then back to him again, trying desperately to process. “You do?”

“Yeah,” he swallowed. “Well, you don’t _have_ to. It’s kind of outdated. I just thought you might like it, and I wanted it to be a surprise for you...but ...I’m clearly.. not very good at this.” He let out a shaky breath.

Petra felt like she was still buffering, unable to find any words in the state of pure emotional whiplash she was contending with.

“So...um.” He cleared his throat, lifting the bouquet a little higher. “Do you.....accept?”

He had only lied to her to surprise her with a bouquet. He wanted to be more serious. He wanted...commitment. His green eyes were so earnest she thought she might melt.

Petra was so overwhelmed with relief she had to close her eyes for a moment to collect herself. “Sweet fucking Yoba.” 

She felt his hand hesitantly brush her arm in anguish. She opened her eyes, looking at him wistfully. “Alex.” She cupped his face in her hands, giving him a sensual, lingering kiss, feeling tears stinging her eyes again from the pure joy of the confirmation that she had been so wonderfully _wrong_ about everything. 

He was rigid for a moment, holding the bouquet out to the side to keep it from getting crushed, but then melted into her kiss. She finally pulled back.

“Is.. is that yes?” he asked hopefully. 

“Of course.” She said breathlessly. “Yes, I accept!” 

“Oh, thank fuck.” He scooped her up into a joyous hug, making her laugh through her tears. They shared a long, angsty kiss. He finally set her down but kept her close, his arms around her tightly and the petals of the bouquet tickling her cheek.

“You scared the fucking shit out of me!” She suddenly erupted, smacking his arm to the beat of the statement, setting him off balance. She immediately enveloped him in a tight hug again, squeezing him like he might disappear.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” he shook his head. “I was trying to be sneaky...but half the town saw me, and then I made you cry.”

She pulled back, her hands on his arms, still trying to make sense of it all. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have spiraled like that, I was just so confused? You were acting so weird this morning, and then...the texts...” she felt a wave of shame for her overreaction. 

“Haley was just texting me about the bouquet,” he explained hastily. “I asked her for advice last night, that was all.” He looked positively gutted by the accusation. The guilt needled her.

“No, Alex,” she winced. “You don’t have to explain. I was being insecure-”

“No, I _do_ need to explain,” he halted her firmly. “We’ve been through a lot. I never want to put you in that position again.” He brought her a little closer. “I don’t want you to ever wonder how I feel.” 

Petra felt her emotions welling in her chest, so relieved she was almost dizzy. “There has been a lot of drama,” she acknowledged. “But _you’ve_ never given me any reason to doubt anything.” She reached for his hand. “Not ever.”

He glanced down at the bouquet, bringing it closer to her. “I know it’s just flowers, but.” His eyes settled on her. “I wanted to do it right. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, before.”

Petra took the flowers from his hand, suddenly able to truly appreciate the gorgeous colors of the careful arrangement, but more importantly, his forethought and the meaning of the gesture. She was actually at a loss for words. “Alex, these are...I’m so.. I can’t believe-” 

“Petra.” Alex tilted her chin up to bring her back to his gaze, cutting off her affectionate babbling. “I know I told you after the Luau, but.” She felt the air between them shift into something heavier. “You’re the only one I want.” He tilted his head to kiss her neck, making her whimper softly. “I want everyone to know that you’re mine.” He trailed a few more kisses along her throat and she shivered.

There was a lot she wanted to say to him. That she was so over the moon happy. That he seemed too good to be true, that she was so thankful she had failed so miserably at not falling for him in the spring. But she could sense now that he wanted to prove it to her, show her how much he wanted this, even more so because of her anxieties. And she was not about to stop him. 

He drew her into a needy kiss. She straddled him eagerly when he lifted her up, a few petals falling from the bouquet in her hand from the sudden movement. She tightened her legs around him, slipping in some tongue that made him moan softly. She could feel him getting hard between her legs and she felt a powerful rush of wanting him.

“Should we-” Alex breathed between kisses. “Do you want to-”

“Take me to bed,” she begged him.

Alex let out a low hungry grumble from his throat, hoisting her up a bit higher before heading purposefully to her room. She clung to him, feeling an anticipatory tingle between her legs. Alex set the bouquet on her night stand on its side without looking, still kissing her.

He laid her down, his hand wrapping underneath the small of her back. He followed on top of her, and she slid her hands up his firm pecs to his shoulders, clinging to him. Petra couldn’t help but lift her hips towards him needily, she wanted to feel every inch of his body against hers, press to him as tightly as she could. 

It was clear from the sheer urgency of how they were kissing and writhing into each other that it would be straight to the main event, to him inside her. He pulled off her tank top and unclasped her bra, kneading at her breasts. She whimpered, sliding his t-shirt up his chiseled body. 

He straightened, pulling her to him roughly by her hips with a possessive grunt. “You’re so fucking hot, Petra.” 

“I need you,” she whimpered, bucking towards him in anguish. He began to tug down her shorts and she was fumbling with his fly. She let out a small moan at the sight of his rigid cock, gripping it with purpose when it flopped free of his shorts, angry and daunting in her hand. 

Alex slid her underwear down past her thighs and she released his length reluctantly to help pull them down to her ankles. He steadied himself above her on his knees, a hand traveling to her entrance that was already wet with anticipation. 

She whimpered needily, overwhelmed with how badly she wanted him after all of the emotional turmoil of the morning. 

“Do you want me inside you?” his voice was low and gravelly.

“Please, Alex,” she gasped, tortured. “I want you so bad.”

His tip just barely parted her for a tantalizing moment. He eased in slowly to start but then the rest of him came in a rough thrust that made her cry out in pleasure. 

He started slow and intense, his arms braced on either side of her, his muscled frame flexing as he hovered over her. She wasn’t sure why it was that she never seemed to be able to adjust to how thick he was, how filled he made her feel every time, right on the edge of being painful but not quite there. She wanted more, she wanted him deeper, she wanted him undeniably hers.

Without thinking she started to lift up one of her legs, and he paused and slid a hand under her thigh, resting her still bandaged calf on his collarbone. A look of pure desire flickered across his face when she started to lift the other leg too, and he straightened to hold both ankles in one strong hand, shifting them over one shoulder. Her hips were lifted off the bed and he was leaning over her in all his toned and muscled glory. The sight of him almost took her breath away.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

She nodded eagerly, breathless.

He resumed slowly thrusting into her, and it was so intense with her legs up so far, she braced from the slight pain and the overwhelmingness of it. 

_“Fuck_ Petra,” He was groaning as he plied into her. “You’re so tight- fuck.”

The initial discomfort slowly gave way to a maddening pleasure. With her legs up like this he could get so incredibly deep inside her it felt impossible, and still she wanted him further and harder. 

He was stroking a spot so well from this position like she had never felt before. She was so overwhelmed with the building sensation she could barely get the words out. “There- babe- don’t stop.”

“I’m not stopping, won’t stop- fuck- you feel amazing.”

He started going faster and she couldn’t keep herself from whimpering his name, chanting at him. He was answering enthusiastically, his pace quickening and his breathing erratic. 

She gripped a handful of the sheets, overcome by the building pressure. 

“Alex, I’m gonna- please-” she was about to lose it, everything centering and pulsing between her legs. 

“Do it,” he coaxed. His green eyes held her. “Come for me baby, I want you to-”

They moaned in unison when she spasmed around him, her eyes squeezing shut from the intense waves, electric and pulsing. it was more full body than any orgasm she had ever had, and then incredibly she felt only slight relief, like she was already part of the way to another.

He slowed, trying to gauge how overstimulated she was, guiding her legs down. They floated down to either side of him, heavy and dull feeling. He was still rigid and hard inside her, and he hesitated, starting to draw out of her slowly.

“No, no...go, go” she managed, and he pushed back inside her with a little excited moan.

She threw her head back on the pillow, the sensation almost too much. He was reaching a fast pace, pounding her again, tensing. He was on the edge quickly. 

“Petra, I’m gonna- I’m close.”

“Come in me,” she begged him weakly. Almost instantly he tensed and pulsed inside her, letting out a ragged moan and her name. She felt each spasm intensely from how sensitive she still was, savoring the sensation of him losing it inside her. 

They laid beside each other, panting, in a stupor of overwhelming satisfied exhaustion. Her limbs were still tingling. She felt his hand reach for hers and she grasped it tightly, sighing.

As the rush faded and she slowly became aware of her surroundings again, Petra’s eyes focused on the gorgeous bouquet perched on its side on her night stand. She turned back to him and pulled him close, kissing the nape of his neck.   
  
  


Soon after they found themselves back in bed, having recovered enough to clean up. The bouquet was now in a vase of water and properly displayed on her kitchen table, and she couldn’t stop staring at it as she lay draped over his chest.

“How do you feel?” Alex asked her sleepily. She mused at how relaxed and content he seemed now in comparison to the morning.

“Impossibly happy.” Their noses were touching, gazing into each other. 

“Me too.” He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, his eyes lidded. “I was thinking about asking you for so long.”

“You were?” She lifted her head.

“Mmhm.” He looked contemplative for a moment. “Last night at the Saloon, I just decided I had to do it.” His brow furrowed, sounding surprised with himself. “I even told Sebastian about it.”

Petra blinked. “Sebastian?” she almost laughed. 

“Yeah,” he admitted sheepishly. “I asked him if he...thought it’d be a good idea.”

Petra pictured them in deep conversation about romantic gestures and was overcome with how adorable that was. “What did he say?” 

“He said it was outdated, but that you would like it.” Alex recounted.

“He was right.” Petra squeezed his hand. “I’d been thinking about wanting to be something more for a long time too,” she confessed, picturing the melon harvest day. 

“Yeah?” his eyes were needy. She nodded earnestly.

They both looked up and glanced around at the sound of a phone vibrating. Alex rooted around in the pocket of his discarded shorts, finally finding the source. “Uh oh.” He looked amused. “You better call Abby, she saw me at the shop and she’s losing her mind waiting for you to tell her.” 

He tilted the phone for her to see and Petra could make out the words _“taking so long??_ ” and “ _better be having marathon sex AS WE SPEAK_..”

Petra laughed, feeling a swell of affection for her. She stood to find her own phone, and had to hold the receiver at arms length when Abby forwent a greeting for a high-pitch squeal that went on for what felt like a full minute. 

Moments after they ended their excited conversation, her phone started pinging with congratulatory texts. 

> Sam: congrats P!! 
> 
> Sam: I’m actually so hungover im not long for this world but 
> 
> Sam: glad to know you’ll be watched over when im gone 
> 
> Sebastian: congrats slime bait
> 
> Penny: Oh Petra, Maru just told me the news! I’m so happy for you and Alex! <3

“Wow.” She felt her cheeks flush. “How did everyone find out so fast?” 

Alex huffed a laugh from where he was reclined in bed. “It's been an hour. I’d be surprised if Linus doesn’t know by now.”

She glanced over as her phone lit up again with an intimidatingly long text from Elliott. She could make out the line, _“a proclamation of love illuminates like moonlight on the waves of the sea_ …” she smiled.

Alex shrugged. “Well. The whole town is overly involved, and there was five times more drama than anyone asked for. So, pretty on brand for our relationship.” 

Petra laughed. “It all ended perfectly,” she reminded him, cuddling into him. Her brow furrowed with the weight of the statement. “You’re my _boyfriend_.”

Alex looked equally as humbled by the term, turning to face her on the pillow. “Yeah, I am.” They shared a bashful look.

Alex wrapped his arm around her, slightly frowning in thought. “I guess I should be putting your actual name in my phone now.” 

Petra smiled. She knew she had always been in his contacts as “Farm Girl”. 

“No,” she said, playing with a piece of his hair dreamily. “Keep it like that.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while to post, it was a challenging chapter to write because it was so varied (smutty, happy, angsty) and it took some time for me to be happy with it!
> 
> I've always had the long term vision of the story outline but taking a longer pause really helped me to fill in some of the pieces and I'm excited to share more with you soon. To my Haley and Shane fans who are so patient, I promise they'll get there! They're too stubborn to just work it out quickly but I know it's torture. I maybe should have put a "very" on the slow burn tag..
> 
> I hope you are all happy and healthy out there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading!


	22. Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of summer and the approach of the Moonlight Jellies is causing conflict. The farmer and Shane share a beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter so you may want to be somewhere comfy and don't start reading too late at night! :)
> 
> Warnings: copious amounts of small town gossip and drama, minor incidental outing of a character
> 
> Perspectives: Elliott and Leah, the farmer, Alex, Haley, Abby  
> Cameos: Emily, Caroline, Sam, Sebastian, Jodi, Sandy (via text), Shane 
> 
> **Check out the end notes for super cute reader art of Haley and Shane!! <3

“So.” Leah raised her eyebrows with a delighted smile. “He got the bouquet.” 

“He got the bouquet,” Elliott echoed. He gave her a teasing side eye. “You are happy for them, of course?”

“Of course!” Leah admonished him with an offended huff. She sipped her wine and set it down on the table, her eyes lidded. “And, should they have some unfortunate, devastating break up and she requires the comfort of a softer touch, well. She knows where my cabin is.” 

Elliott let out a deep chuckle.

“Do I have to stop flirting with her now?” Leah pretended to pout.

“I believe you should cease winking at Alex while whispering sweet nothings into her ear, yes.” Elliott chided her.

“Oh, alright.” Her miffed expression turned into a genuine smile. “It really is romantic.”

“Isn’t it though?” Elliott looked wistful. “I find such a public display so refreshing. So many of the pairings in this town have the nerve to operate in such secrecy.” 

“I can’t imagine why.”

“Truly puzzling.”

The Saloon felt almost quiet after the debaucherous celebration the other night, with only a few regulars sprinkled around. One in particular caught Elliott’s attention. 

“On the topic of puzzlement.” He motioned with his eyes to Shane, silent and slouched on the wall. 

“Oh, yes. What’s the latest with our favorite volatile pair?” Leah asked needily. “He walked her home, Emily said.”

“I had an inkling, well, perhaps more accurately, a hope that their proximity that night would rekindle some feelings.”

“And did it?” Leah leaned closer.

He frowned thoughtfully. “I’ve heard little so far. I suppose we have to wait for further developments.”

Leah sighed. “We’re awful at waiting.”

“Not our strong suit,” Elliott agreed. “But you know how the end of summer brings a certain... sense of urgency.”

Leah nodded. “What is it you always say?” Her brow furrowed in thought. “Harsh perspective on-”

“The fragility of life,” Elliott finished. “Or as some call it, autumn.”

They both glanced up when the door swung open. Sebastian entered with a hand in his pocket, his dark eyes shifting their way once. Abigail was striding in beside him with a purposeful gait, her purple hair floating at her shoulders, waving hello to Emily.

Elliott watched them carefully, keeping his voice low. “They’ve been different, no?”

“I was going to say that,” Leah confirmed. “A vibe I’ve been getting.”

“Hm.” Elliott sipped his wine, watching them disappear into the pool room. “There have been quite a few romantic developments in town lately. It’s bound to put any prior relationship in perspective.” 

“Especially an undefined relationship,” Leah clarified. They shared thoughtful eye contact.

“Speaking of undefined.” Leah gave him an expectant look as she settled her chin on her hand. “You’ve been rather quiet about your chat with the doctor.”

“The doctor.” Elliott let out a dismissive huff, but a small smile settled on his lips.

“That was a lengthy conversation the other night,” Leah needled him.

“As I’ve told you, simple pleasantries, nothing more.” He waved a hand.

“That’s a shame...” Leah gave him a longing glance from behind her wine glass.

There was a heavy pause.

“He’s gorgeous,” Elliott suddenly blurted out, dissolving with his face in his hands. “Shy, charming, just adorably awkward.” He peeped over his fingers. “He told me about his affinity for jazz, and I was done for.”

“Oh, Elliott,” Leah cooed, clutching a hand to her heart. “That’s precious.”

“You wouldn’t smile like that if you had a _hint_ of the extent of my agony. Do you know what it’s like to be a romantic in love?” Elliott cast an anguished glance at nothing in particular. “The torment is constant.” 

“It’s a blessing and a curse.” Leah patted his arm sympathetically.

“Although.” He lowered his voice as if sharing a wonderful secret. “Last night, I wrote like a man possessed. Pure unrequited angst for 12 pages.” 

“See? You owe yourself to pursue him, even if just for the sake of your career,” Leah insisted joyfully.

Elliott sighed. “He has nothing more in mind for me than the occasional cordial chat at the pub.” He frowned with a realization. “And hold the phone, when did my escapades become the main topic of interest? We’re supposed to be nosing our way into everyone else’s affairs. We didn’t even touch upon Penny and Sam in the storeroom.”

“He just needs more opportunities to get to know you,” Leah continued, undeterred. “What if you casually drop by the clinic tomorrow? Say a quick hello.”

Elliott looked aghast. “Not a chance.”

She frowned in thought. “Right. Perhaps it’s better to be happenstance.” She raised her eyebrows. “We could injure you.”

Elliott recoiled. “I am not going to fake an injury to-”

“Well it’d have to be real, of course,” Leah interrupted, an amused look on her face.. “Nothing grave, but enough to warrant a visit. Oh!” her eyes glimmered. “A mild concussion. That’s perfect. Medically urgent, yet perfectly easy to arrange.”

Elliott gave her a fatigued look.

“We’ll have Alex peg you with a gridball.” She stifled a laugh.

“You know I loathe you, truly.”

Leah sipped her wine bemusedly. 

Their contentment faded as they noted Shane taking another beer from Emily. 

“It’s like he doesn’t remember he was happy,” Leah observed. 

Elliott looked moved by her assessment. “Or..” he said thoughtfully. “Maybe he fears to be.” They let that analysis sit for a moment, watching him stew.

“Whichever way this unfolds, it does seem like it will have to be soon,” Leah reasoned.

“I hope it unfolds well for them,” Elliott added. 

Leah hummed in agreement. 

Elliott lifted his wine glass to his lips. “And I hope it unfolds in front of us.” 

***

“First of all,” Abby began, pulling the strap of her new purple dress onto her shoulder. “He would never _think_ of doing that to you because I would quite literally decapitate him.” She gave Petra a pointed look that made her smile. “Secondly,” her tone became softer. “He would never do that to you because it’s _Alex_.”

“I know,” Petra said guiltily from where she was seated cross-legged on Abby's bed, a black sundress with a floral pattern laid out in front of her. They were trying on the outfits they had brought online for the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, which suddenly was only a few days away. “I don’t know why after all the drama that’s gone down that I had to pick that morning for a full freak out. I just couldn’t make sense of why he would lie, and my thoughts just spiraled.” 

She had been reflecting on it a lot, actually, and had a few thoughts as to why. “ I guess I wasn’t as over the Luau drama as I thought...” she trailed. “Or how things ended with my ex.”

Abby looked pained at the mention of her past relationship, almost like she had been there. “It must've been tough to catch him cheating after you broke up. You didn't even get the satisfaction of calling him out and breaking it off in a fiery rage.”

She had honestly tried not to think about it all, ever, and had done so fairly successfully. But maybe that was why it came back so powerfully to haunt her when she was feeling vulnerable. “I know. We had this long, slow break up, and he was hiding it the whole time, acting like I was the one who wasn’t putting in the effort.” She felt some bitterness swell. “When I finally confronted him, he basically mocked me for being so naive not to notice.” 

“ _Dick_ ,” Abby spat.

Petra frowned. “I know Alex would never do that to me. I do. But sometimes when you hope for something and it actually happens, it can be hard to believe you deserve it? Like something has to go wrong.” She still felt that way occasionally, if she was honest.

“I get that.” Abby nodded in understanding.“It did happen, though. And you do deserve it.” Petra gave her a grateful smile.

Petra stood up to help lace the crisscrossing tie through the back of Abby’s dress. She hummed a laugh. “Alex actually said the same thing about you decapitating him.”

Abby smirked. “Good." Petra finished and Abby turned to her full length mirror to evaluate, smoothing the dress over hips.

“This looks great on you,” Petra admired. It hugged all the right places but was still edgy enough for her style.

“It needs some accessorizing, but I like it too,” Abby said contentedly. “For an online purchase, it fits really well.” 

Petra flashed her a teasing look. “I’m sure it’ll get Haley’s attention.”

Abby laughed, giving herself a seductive glance in the mirror. “It better.” 

Petra stood up to try on her own dress, noting the amethyst they had found in the mines on Abby’s side table. “That really is so pretty,” she remarked as she tossed off her tshirt.

“I’m obsessed with it,” Abby told her. “It’s so fucking cool and it reminds me that we were total bad asses.”

“One of us was a badass,” Petra corrected her, hiking up the strapless dress. “One of us got stuck in a slime.”

Abby giggled. “I want to go back there to find more gems, honestly.” She let out a little coo of approval as Petra did a turn in the mirror. “I like this! It’s so pretty and summery.”

“I like it too,” Petra agreed as she examined herself in the mirror. She felt a little tingle of excitement for the festival. “Perfect for my very first Jellies.” She realized she had already adjusted to the idea of dressing up to look at fish. Or, _invertebrates_ , as Penny had gently corrected her at the Saloon the other night. She was really catching on to these Pelican Town traditions quickly.

“Wait.” Abby put a hand on her heart all of the sudden. “We never talked about this. Did you know that Alex confided in Sebastian about the bouquet at the Saloon?” She looked ready to melt.

“He _told_ me that,” Petra gushed. “They’re like, secret friends and it’s the sweetest thing in the world.”

Abby’s eyes were wistful. “Soon he’ll start calling him “Sebby”.” They cracked up.

“ _Hey, Sebby,”_ Petra tried to imitate Alex’s deep tenor. Abby wheezed with laughter.

A knock sounded on the door. “Abby?” Came the muffled request.

“Come in!” she called.

“Abby I-” Caroline began, clearly about to ask for some type of favor. “Oh, hi Petra!” She visibly shifted gears, clasping her hands together. “I was just so happy to see Alex with that bouquet the other day, dear. How lovely for the two of you.”

“Oh, thank you,” Petra blushed.

Caroline let out a dramatic, wistful sigh. “One of these days Abigail will find someone.” She shot a loaded look Abby’s way that made Petra internally cringe on her behalf.

Abby rolled her eyes. “Yoba, Mom. Enough, already.” 

“I know you’re not serious about it now, but one day you’ll want a family,” she lectured, her hand on her hip. “Anyway. Sorry to interrupt, but your father needs help in the shop.”

Abby recoiled like she had been physically struck. “I was supposed to be off today! The band’s practicing at noon.”

“I know, but it’s been unusually busy today and he needs some shelves restocked. It won’t take long,” Caroline assured her. Her tone took on a tired, patronizing edge. “You’ll just have to tell the band you’ll be a little late.”

Abby looked like she was about to protest again, but then let out a defeated sigh. “Alright, I’ll be right there,” she muttered. 

“Don’t be long.” Caroline smiled and waved to Petra as she closed the door.

Abby laid back on the bed, groaning in irritation. “I really hate being an on-call employee sometimes.” She reached for her phone. “Sam’s going to be pissed.” She frowned for a moment, looking up from her text. “Like, she can’t just come in and be happy for you, she has to somehow make it about me not fulfilling some expectation.” 

Petra frowned sympathetically. “Have they been making comments like that since the bouquet?” 

“They’ve been making comments like that since I was 14,” Abby lamented. “But yeah, they’ve doubled their efforts since the other day.” 

“I’m sorry Abby...” Petra had a weird feeling, the sort of rare but needling guilt from inconveniencing others with happy news.

“It’s not your fault,” Abby told her firmly. “ I’m obviously beyond happy for you. This is just how they are.” She flung an irritated hand. “Why don’t you dye your hair back?”, “why don’t you take your studies more seriously?”. And now it’s, “when will you meet someone?”,” 

Petra grimaced in understanding. “Emphasis on the meet?” She asked. 

Abby sighed bitterly. “Yup.” As if no one she already knew was worthy. 

Petra thought to Caroline’s dismissive tone about the band, and how she didn’t refer to Sam and Sebastian by name. She had a fuzzy memory then of a conversation with Abby in the Saloon bathroom at the end of the night on Sam's birthday. “ _We’re just never going to be one of those couples, Petra.”_ It didn’t seem fair.

“It’s just fucking annoying they want so much input on my life.” She got up from the bed, pulling her bag from her desk and on to her shoulder.

“They mean well, but don’t let them get to you,” Petra told her, heaving her own heavy backpack from the floor. “This will all die down soon, we’ll be old news soon enough.”

“You’re right,” she conceded, brightening a little. She huffed a laugh to herself as they started out the door together. “But when he gets you a mermaid pendant, I’m taking a fucking extended vacation.”

Petra blinked. “A mermaid ...what?”

***

Alex knew he should try to appreciate his last few days at the ice cream stand, but typically by this late in the summer, it was starting to get old.

It didn’t help that it was particularly hot and humid today, and it had also been extra busy as townsfolk remembered that they had limited time for their ice cream fix. He was glad for a lull now just to sit and think, staring out at the river.

He kept finding his thoughts traveling to last night and what he had almost said.

Alex always loved when Petra came over to have dinner with his grandparents, but last night felt particularly special. Granny had ceremoniously brought out a bottle of wine to celebrate the bouquet, which Petra had been visibly touched by, her cheeks turning pink under her summer freckles. They had a toast, and even his Grandpa seemed happy. He told her farming was “honest work”, and that was just about the closest thing to a compliment anyone could expect from him. 

Alex had to help his Granny moving fertilizers for the gardens the next morning so he hadn’t planned on staying at the farm that night, but saying goodbye to Petra proved to be difficult. They were lingering outside his front door, kissing and getting a bit handsy and not at all doing a great job of parting ways. Finally, she had resolved to leave, dropping her arms from him sadly and turning away, but he had playfully scooped her back up and she let out such an adorable, happy giggle as he kissed her that he almost just went and said it, right there, looking her straight in the eyes. 

Instead he had made an awkward recovery by telling her he “loved the summer” and set her back down. 

She had blinked her light eyes at him but then smiled and agreed, and he had felt an instant wave of relief but also a little impatience with himself. If he built it up too much longer, it would probably only get harder to say. And he was sure she felt that way too. Right?

“Why is your face like that.”

Alex came back to the present to see Haley with her hand on her hip in front of him. He hadn’t even seen her walk up.

“Hey, sorry.” He shook his head. “I think I’m dehydrated.”

“It’s hot as balls,” she agreed, flopping down on the stool under the umbrella. She looked pained. “Please tell me you have some pink cake still.”

“'Got you,” he assured her, pulling out the tub from the freezer. He frowned as he started scooping. He didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but it had been on his mind ever since he had overheard Grandpa’s overly loud TV this morning. “Did you see it’s supposed to storm on Sunday?”

“What?” she gasped, sitting up straighter. “It can’t!”

“I know,” he patted down the final pink scoop and handed her the cone. “It never storms for the Jellies.”

“It wouldn’t get _canceled_ , right?” Haley asked, aghast.

“I have no idea. Hopefully the forecast changes before then.” Something caught her eye behind him, and he had a pretty good idea from the way she stiffened and stared who was walking on the far bridge towards Joja Mart.

He considered mentioning it, but decided changing the subject might be kinder. He felt like whatever was going on with Shane was imminent to go one way or the other soon, no need to poke a bear. He tried to think of what she might want to talk about instead. 

“I saw you got like, a shit ton of likes on that pic of the mountain you posted.”

“Hm?” Haley snapped back to look at him. “Oh, right! I know? It was crazy.” She looked much brighter all the sudden, beaming with pride. “I’ve never gotten so many shares. A few of the comments were from well known photography studios in the city.”

“You could be like, recruited,” he mused as he counted coins into the register.

“It’s not like gridball,” Haley said with a roll of her eyes. But then she sort of paused, like the idea was intriguing her. 

She moved on. “So how are you enjoying being Pelican Town’s newest it couple?” Her eyes settled on him knowingly.

“It’s kind of weird,” he acknowledged uncomfortably, thinking of how the mayor had proudly congratulated him with some hearty slaps on his back this morning and he wasn't quite sure how to react beyond an awkward thanks.

“Emily said it dominated the conversation at the Tuesday workout.” Haley pursed her lips in amusement. 

Alex flushed. “Shit. Really?” 

“Well don’t get used to it." She tossed her blond curls over her shoulder. "Soon enough I’m going to get a bouquet from a rich, accomplished bachelor from the city, and you’ll be old news.” 

Alex smirked, partly at the statement and partly at the idea that she actually wanted to be the topic of conversation at Tuesday workouts.

“That’s part of my plan for the fall,” she continued, her eyes narrowed in a determined way that was almost a little intimidating. 

“So...a rich city guy,” he repeated. “What’s the other part?” Alex wasn’t so sure that she truly wanted to move on from Shane yet, but he figured he should be supportive if that’s what she was aiming for.

She looked suddenly serious. “I don’t know. Maybe, I would move to Zuzu or something.” 

Alex blinked in surprise. He couldn’t help but sound unhappy. “You’d really leave?”

She paused. “I don’t know. Maybe. I don’t even like this town, you know that.” She said it sadly. Almost like she had no choice but to consider it.

“Right, but..” Alex struggled for a minute to picture Pelican Town without Haley. It felt weird. 

“I don’t know. I’m just thinking about it.” She slid off her stool, taking a dramatic slurp of her melting ice cream. She paused, putting a hand on the counter top sadly. “You know, I’m going to miss the old stand till next summer.” She jutted out her bottom lip. 

As much as he felt a bit ready to hang up his scooper, Alex hated to see the summer go. “Me too. The summer went really fast, didn’t it?”

“It always does.” Haley sighed. She started to walk off with her ice cream. “I’ll see you Sunday at the latest. Hopefully it doesn’t fucking storm.” She spun back to face him suddenly. “Oh. Don’t forget to tell your farmer she needs to try and look... _nice_.” She gave him a sympathetic look as if to say she knew how hard that would be.

Alex gave her an exasperated look.

“What? I’m looking out for both of you. Imagine she shows up in like... jean shorts and a tshirt?” Haley looked pained at the thought.

He shook his head as she went on her way. He was not so dumb as to repeat any of that to Petra. Not to mention he had zero qualms with her wearing shorts, at any time. 

When he had finally wiped down the stand and was about closed up for the day, he pulled out his phone, already feeling butterflies about seeing her. He wondered if it would ever stop being like that, and hoped it wouldn’t.

> Alex: Almost closed up. I can head over soon?
> 
> Petra: I just finished up too. Can't wait to see you <3
> 
> Petra: Oh, um
> 
> Petra: I don’t think you usually go this way but
> 
> Petra: Don’t take the path up from Marnie’s 

Alex tried to think of a possible explanation for that but had nothing.

> Alex: ?
> 
> Petra: I told Sam that he and Penny could...picnic down there again :P
> 
> Alex: lol
> 
> Alex: Bus route it is

Alex chuckled to himself. Petra loved being a wingwoman. He puzzled briefly over how Penny and Sam would try to avoid Penny’s overbearing mother in the winter. 

Alex locked up the storage for the stand, realizing with a little nostalgia that he had just a few days left this year. The fall wasn’t so bad. It promised gridball games on Sundays, a break from the heat. But nothing beat the summer in the Valley. He made a vow that he needed to get to the beach some more before it went cold.

***

Haley was still in a bit of disbelief about how viral her last post had gone. 

It was a beautiful photograph, sure. The mountains looming in the reflection of the lake, the summer foliage rich and lush at their base, a pink sky from the rising sun. She thought all of her pictures were spectacular- that’s why she posted them. But for some reason, this one had really gotten some traction online, and she was beyond excited. She was sitting in her living room with the AC blasting, reading through the comments and investigating the profiles of any account that had engaged with it. 

She thought back to her conversation with Alex from earlier as she scrolled. Had she really meant that before? About moving to Zuzu? It had just sort of come out. Sure, she had threatened it for years now. But really, what was holding her here, anymore? 

Haley barely looked up from her spot on the couch when Emily came out of her room, she was so entranced. “Hey, did you see my post blow up on Instapic? I’ve seriously never gotten so many shares.”

“No, I must’ve missed it.”

“Even Zuzu Life Photography liked it. That’s like, a big studio.” Haley looked up when she was met with silence, frowning. “What are you doing?”

Emily’s back was to her, fumbling in her purse. “I’m just late for work.”

Haley was disappointed at her lack of reaction to her viral stardom. She went another route. “Did you get me anything in Calico today?”

Emily let out a short breath. “No, I didn’t actually.” She started hastily applying some lip gloss in the mirror.

“You didn’t?” Haley pouted. The question had been practically rhetorical. “No coconut? Starfruit? Nothing?”

“No Haley, I didn’t,” Emily turned now and Haley blinked at the unusual shortness in her tone. “I’m late, okay? I really need to go.”

Haley frowned as Emily grabbed her bag and made her way out the door. Her voice was slightly softer, almost contrite. “I’ll see you later. There are some leftovers in the fridge.” She shut the door without waiting for a goodbye.

 _Well that was fucking weird_. Haley sat on the couch a little stunned with irritation. Her sister got tired of her antics from time to time, sure. But she didn’t think she did anything deserving of that much attitude. Emily was almost never in a mood like that. 

Haley heard a phone vibrate and was disappointed to find it wasn’t hers. Emily had left hers plugged in to the charger in her rush to leave, and it was lighting up on the side table next to her, rattling noisily. Haley couldn’t resist leaning a little ways over to read the text messages coming across the screen.

> Sandy: Sweetie, please. I’m sorry. 
> 
> Sandy: I wish we hadn’t left it that way
> 
> Sandy: I know you love the jellies it’s just, too much yet
> 
> Sandy: please call me?

Haley’s breath caught. Emily had asked Sandy to the Jellies. And she had apparently rejected her.

_Oh, fuck._

Emily was hurting from her visit to the desert this morning, and that’s why her usual endless patience was thin. Maybe she had even left her phone at home on purpose?

Haley felt a little spark of protective anger for her sister, and then a wave of guilt. She probably would've known about the argument if she had asked Emily about her day or how she was doing.

As much as she and her sister had bonded a surprising amount this summer, if she really thought about it, she still rarely conversed with Emily about anything other than herself. It had mostly centered on all the drama she’d been through with Shane, how she was coping, what she was doing.

Who knew Emily had been having her own drama. Haley glanced back at the texts. _“It’s just too much yet”._ Was that because Sandy wasn’t totally out yet? Or because she thought they were moving too fast? Or both?

Haley hadn’t gotten the chance to really assess Sandy properly in the frame of mind as her sister's potential love interest. Haley had only met her a few times. She rarely came to the Valley and hadn’t in ages, and the last time she had been here was before she and Emily were romantic. 

She did know Sandy and Emily were into similar whimsical weirdness, and that Sandy was really pretty and seemed to keep up with Calico fashions. And maybe more importantly, that Emily talked about her all the time, and lit up whenever she was mentioned.

Haley sighed. This was a problem. Emily loved the Jellies. This would ruin one of her favorite festivals. 

She bit her lip, thinking about what she should do with this information. Would Emily be mad she creeped on her texts? Maybe a little. But she probably needed to talk, and would get over that detail. She almost wanted to go to the Saloon and..

 _Fuck, no way_. And risk seeming like she was trying to see Shane again? She still didn’t even feel like she could look at him after the other night. She had seen him walking across the bridge when she was getting ice cream and felt like her heart was going to drop out of her chest. She was leaving him on read for a reason. 

So. She’d have to wait until Emily got home, which would be late. Maybe she’d ask her tomorrow. 

Haley shook her head. A thunderstorm, mad drama. This Jellies was not shaping up the way she had hoped. 

She had to admit it was a fitting end for this fucking summer, though. Nothing about this summer had been uneventful. 

***

“You know when I knew you were officially wasted on your birthday?”

Abby looked up from her drum set and grinned, wondering where Sebastian was going with this. He always had clever insights on Sam’s drunken behavior. On anyone’s really. Observation was a skill he had expertly honed over the years from his social reluctance.

Sam looked up at Sebastian from where he had been idly noodling on his guitar. “When?”

They were in that end phase of band practice where they were done truly rehearsing, but not really ready to stop hanging out. 

“You started saying the word “ol’” a lot,” Sebastian stated.

“Yes!” Abby let out a bright laugh. “The token sign of drunk Sam.”

Sam frowned. “Huh?”

“‘The ol’ Saloon’, the ‘ol’ pitcher’,” Sebastian imitated his drunken lilt with surprising accuracy that made her laugh again. Sam looked less pleased with the impression.

“The ol’ storeroom,” Abby added, flashing him a salacious look.

Sam flushed. “I don’t even know what you guys are _talking_ about. I don’t say that.”

“When it’s just plain, “the ol’, it means sex,” Sebastian added, glancing at Abby for affirmation.

Abby laughed again, and they shared eye contact a bit too long. She looked down at her drums as Sebastian went back to his keyboard. 

“I was really wasted,” Sam admitted with a droop of his head. “But I blame you, and all the rest of our so-called friends. I can’t tell if you were trying to celebrate me or off me.” 

“Remember how much you threw up in the bushes outside?” Abby winced. She wondered with some guilt if Gus had to deal with it the next day.

Sam sighed. “Not really.”

“Intensely green,” Sebastian recalled with his dark eyes narrowed.

Abby gave Sam a pitying look. “We really should take it easier with the shots next time.”

“If Penny hadn’t brought over some Joja-ade and crackers the next day, I might not have made it.” He shook his head, but the mention of Penny made his lips twitch into a smile. “Don’t get me wrong, it was a great night.” 

“Eventful,” Sebastian agreed, giving him a knowing look that definitely referred to the storeroom.

Abby eyed Sebastian subtly, feeling a little twinge of ache. Nothing had been the same since they kissed by the lake, and almost kissed at the Saloon. 

Sam’s birthday had ended strangely for them. She was drunk when they got Sam back that night, and she impulsively told Sebastian she was going straight home after. She still didn’t really know why she did it, if it was a test, hoping he’d ask her to come over instead, or a weird punishment for not kissing her on the couch in the pool room, or if she actually _did_ just want to go home without him. She was a petty drunk sometimes. But they hadn’t hooked up that night and had slept apart. They hadn’t hooked up since actually.

They all startled at the sudden knock on the door. “Sammy?” 

“We’re practicing, Mom!” Sam called back.

Jodi popped her head in. “Oh hi, you two.” Abby and Sebastian greeted her in polite unison. “Sam, I just wanted to remind you to pick up Vincent from his lesson soon.” 

“I got it, Mom.” He smiled with extra teeth to encourage her exit.

She glanced around the room for a moment as if it wasn’t glaringly obvious from the moment she walked in. “Oh. Petra’s not with you?”

“She’s not _in_ the band, Mom,” Sam reminded her in a way that suggested he had done so many times. 

“Oh, that’s right.” She frowned, but it quickly morphed into an excited smile. “I was hoping I could congratulate her, I haven’t seen her since the big news! I’m sure you all knew it was coming.” She flung a hand at them. She made a sweet sigh. “They’re an adorable couple.”

“The cutest,” Abby agreed.

“Yup.” Sam raised his eyebrows in a way that encouraged the conversation to conclude. 

“Alright, well." She began to extract herself. “Sam, don’t forget about your brother.”

“Got it,” he replied dutifully. The door closed.

“Damn,” Sam huffed. “I’ve been shipping P and Alex from day one, but you’d think this was the biggest thing to hit the Valley since the Night Market.”

“This town loves shit like that,” Sebastian monotoned. 

“My parents won’t stop talking about it either,” Abby lamented. “At least your mom’s not pressing you on when you’ll find the one.”

Sebastian made a small irritated huff. Sam nodded. “Yeah, that’s shit.” They were well aware of how her parents tended to operate.

“At least Petra’s so happy, that’s what’s important,” Abby continued. “After all that drama with them, she deserves it.” She was smiling as she scrolled idly through her phone. 

“Our little farmer is really growing up,” Sam chuckled in agreement. “Right before our eyes.”

They were silent for a while, save a few idle strums of Sam’s guitar and the tapping of Abby’s finger on her screen. 

“I’m happy for them too, but it seems like a lot of bullshit to deal with for a gesture. I don’t see how it’s worth it,” Sebastian said suddenly. 

Abby rolled an eye his way. He was staring at the keys, focused, his dark hair obscuring his face.

“Why did you encourage Alex to do it then?” Abby asked, a bit more prickly than she intended. Something about his sudden proclamation felt a little oddly like it was for her sake, and she was not loving that feeling. 

“I’m not saying he shouldn’t have. It made sense for them,” Sebastian clarified. “ I’m just saying, I don’t think I would.”

Abby felt her irritation spike. They never talked about their togetherness, especially in front of Sam, but it was obvious, beyond obvious who he was not buying this hypothetical bouquet for. At the same time, he was acting like it _wasn’t_ obvious, like he was just making this general statement about his distaste for romantic gestures. 

She hadn’t asked for a bouquet, had never wanted one actually, so why did he feel the need for a passive aggressive declaration that he wouldn’t do it? 

Sam shrugged. “They went through a lot with the Luau, Alex probably wanted to make a statement.” 

“Right,” Sebastian agreed coolly.

Abby heard her own voice ring out in an unnatural way that made Sam and Sebastian both look up. “I don’t know if it was so much about the Luau, or about a statement. More that Alex is just secure enough to prioritize their relationship.” She acted like she was still focused on her phone, scrolling. _I know how to be passive aggressive too._

There was a heavy pause, and the sentiment hit her somewhere in her core, and came out in a bitter voice. “I guess he thinks she’s worth dealing with some bullshit for.”

The tension in the silence escalated. She could feel Sam’s eyes shift uneasily from her to Sebastian, but neither of them were looking up from their instruments.

 _Fuck this_. “Anyway.” Abby stood up then. “I should go. Don’t you need to get your brother?” She asked Sam.

“Uh, yeah,” he said awkwardly. “I should.”

“See you guys later,” she said briskly. She could feel Sebastian’s eyes on her as she left.

“Bye Abs…” Sam’s voice faded as she closed the door after her.

Abby winced at the wall of heat that greeted her as she left Sam’s air conditioned house, turning abruptly towards the square.

Message received. She wasn’t asking him to deal with anybody’s bullshit, not for her sake, anyway. If Sebastian wanted to go back to just being friends, then fine. Her parents would be thrilled. She huffed in irritation.

Abby knew exactly where she felt like going for the afternoon. She just needed to stop home first, and grab something hidden in her dresser. 

***

Petra was making her way home from Alex’s house after a lovely dinner with his grandparents, trying to remind herself that it was important not to rush.

She knew he couldn’t spend every night at the farmhouse, and they both felt guilty if he was away from his grandparents too often, but it had been torture leaving him just now. They had spent a long time trying to say goodbye and lingering outside of his front door, tangled together. Poor Gus got an eyeful when he was taking out the trash. 

Walking home in the clear warm night, she decided on a whim to take the more scenic route that went up from the south of her farm by the woods. The symphony of crickets provided a nice backdrop to do some thinking.

She had been this close to telling Alex she loved him the day he gave her the bouquet. They had taken a nap together after all of the drama and excitement of the morning, and they were in a sort of sleepy stupor after waking up, cuddling and starting to kiss, and it was right there, burning on her tongue as she looked into his eyes. But it had felt like a lot too fast. So she had swallowed it, thinking that another opportunity would surface.

She wanted to say it at a special time, but she also didn’t want to overly plan it out. It needed to be spontaneous, but earnest, and heartfelt… she frowned. She wasn’t sure why it was so difficult. She was sure he had to feel the same way, and that was the most important part. Right?

Anyway, she reminded herself again, there was no need to rush.

Petra looked up with curiosity when she noted a light on the dock of the small lake, and saw Shane.

She wasn’t sure if it was the two glasses of celebratory wine she had at dinner that was making her feel bold, or just an undeniable feeling that he needed someone to talk to. After all of their interactions, she probably should have assumed he’d be his usual unfriendly and irritable self and send her away. But for some reason, here she was, a few steps behind him overlooking the small lake. The frogs and crickets were noisy but invisible around the murky pond, filling the silence.

Shane didn’t turn around, but he seemed well aware of her. 

“Up late, huh?”

Petra was bolstered by the fact that he hadn’t told her off immediately. “Just headed home.” She paused. “What are you doing out here?” 

“I mean, I’m stewing in self-loathing with some shit beer. I’d say it’s pretty obvious.” He took a sip.

He held out a can without looking back at her. Petra swallowed her surprise and walked up and took it from him, following his gaze out across the small lake. “Thanks.” She settled next to him on the edge of the dock, setting an empty can to the side. They sat for a moment, listening to the frogs.

“Did Marnie talk you into getting cows yet?”

Petra hummed a laugh. “Not yet. Not for lack of effort, though.” She opened her beer with a satisfying pop.

“They’re a lot of work,” he cautioned her.

“Yeah. I’d honestly love to have some though,” Petra told him. “It’s more the cost, right now.” She always loved to pet the cows at Marnie’s ranch and found them adorable, with their giant eyes and little flapping ears. And the idea of having fresh milk every day was a dream.

Shane must've sensed her longing. He shook his head. “You really love this farming business, don’t you.”

“I do,” she said contentedly. “It’s constant work, but it’s a lot more rewarding than my old job, that’s for sure.”

“A rewarding job. Imagine that.” He took a swig. 

Petra gazed down at the murky water, thinking she saw a shadow of a fish. She wondered what was on his mind, or if he really was just trying to numb his thoughts with beer. She was sure it was tough for him to see Haley the other night at the Saloon. His statement almost startled her.

“Let me ask you something.” 

Petra looked up and was surprised to find him actually looking at her. “Why did you forgive Alex? After the Luau. Weren’t you worried he’d just… fuck you over again?”

Petra was momentarily taken aback. She hesitated, trying to order her thoughts. “Well. When I saw them on the beach, I was devastated. And I can’t say I still don’t feel insecure about him and Haley sometimes.” She thought back to her meltdown pre-bouquet with a bit of guilt, thinking that might be an understatement. “But ultimately, I trust him. I know he’d never try to hurt me.” 

Shane was silent for a while, and Petra began to wonder if he thought she was terribly naïve. She considered in the silence, if she should ask him if he had been thinking about Haley. He still seemed to stew, his eyes focused on the pond. She hadn't quite worked up the nerve when he posed a raw question into the night air.

“Do you ever feel like, no matter what you do, you’re going to fail?”

Petra took in the frustration in the statement. She nodded slowly. “I’ve felt that way before, yeah.” Working at Joja corporate was a whole slew of inescapable failures when she had technically succeeded, a failure to be content, a failure to maintain her relationships, a failure to find meaning.

“That’s how I feel all the time. And that’s how I’ve felt with Haley.” His brow furrowed. “It’s shit to be without her, but I just can’t see it ending happily with her, either.” His voice was low and rough.

“Why is that?” Petra prompted.

He sort of scoffed. “I mean, have you looked at her? We’re not exactly a likely pairing.” He shook his head. “But it’s more that I can’t get my fucking shit together.” He nudged an empty can on its side. “It was all fun and fucking hot when we were together, but I just don't see her wanting..”

“To commit to you?” Petra finished.

“Right.” He dropped his head. His volume fell to an unhappy mutter. “There’s no fucking way.” 

Petra stared down at her can of beer. It seemed to her that he was holding back for a lack of confidence in himself, not because he didn't care about her. “It’s possible she wouldn’t want that, sure. But it sounds like you ended things before you really got the chance to find out,” she pushed him gently. 

Shane seemed implicated. Petra wondered if she should be less forward, a little more discreet with her Team Haley flag. But she could sense that he wanted, maybe needed some push back right now. He was looking for a little courage. She was no Elliot, but she did feel like she had some wisdom to share after all of the romantic trials and tribulations of the summer.

Shane added an empty can to his pile with a hollow tin sound. “It can’t be a good sign that we weren’t... anything yet, and it was already messy, and dramatic.”

“Or,” Petra offered. “It was messy and dramatic _because_ you weren’t anything.”

Shane opened a new can slowly with a long hiss. He still appeared to be mulling that over, but it didn't seem as if he was going to validate it. Petra figured she should ease off for the time being. And there was something else she was curious about.

“So. Can I ask you a question?”

Shane rolled an eye her way.

“How come you didn’t tell me to fuck off just now?”

He did a snort that was close to a laugh. “Honestly. I don’t know.” He shook his head. “Your fucking persistence is paying off I guess.” 

She gave him a cheeky smile, settling back on the dock with her hands behind her. “I knew we were just a few pepper poppers away from being friends.” 

Shane raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her. “That’s pushing it.”

“The pepper poppers?” 

“No. Us being... friends.” He lifted his beer. “I’d have a beer with anyone I generally tolerate, so don’t let it get to your head.”

She studied him for a moment, fairly certain he was softening. “I’ll take toleration.”

He was still watching her from the side of his eye. “I know you’re on some sort of weird quest to win over everyone in town.”

That was totally true, to be fair. “Maybe I just think you’re worth getting to know.”

He sipped his beer. “You’d be wrong about that.”

“Haley thought you were worth getting to know.” _Whoops_. She was back to pushing him, it seemed.

Shane let out a tired breath, staring back out at the lake, stoic. “Haley was bored.”

Petra arched an unconvinced eyebrow, thinking back to what Abby shared about the spa. “From what I hear, she’s miserable over you.”

Shane glanced up at her with need for a moment, but it faded. “She’ll get over it.” He looked back to the pond. “She’s making a pretty concerted effort to move on.”

Petra tilted her head, waiting for him to explain.

“I’ve seen her all over town with Elliott,” he said bitterly. 

For a moment, she struggled to understand, mulling over the statement with a frown. _He couldn’t mean..._

“I shouldn't be surprised, I guess.” He took a long, angsty sip.

Petra hesitated, unsure of how or if to respond. “Shane…you know...” she paused uncomfortably. “You know Elliott is gay, right?”

Shane coughed up his beer with a series of pained hacks, his chest heaving. She had really gotten him in mid-swig. “Wait..” he croaked, “ _what_?” 

He was still really struggling to breathe so Petra sort of awkwardly pounded his back like she was trying to burp him.

He held up a hand. “Fuck, stop,” he sputtered. He finally choked up the last bit of liquid from his windpipe, wheezing. “He’s fucking gay?”

Petra stifled a laugh. “I should apologize for outing him like that, but honestly, I think he’d be really shocked you didn't already know.” She was also positive Elliott would want no part in acting as a potential obstacle between Shane and Haley, but she didn’t say that to Shane. 

Shane stared at her, still processing. “You’re sure?” he challenged.

“I’m sure,” Petra confirmed. She thought back to his statement the other night about women and trees, both doing “nothing for his nethers”. “ I really don’t think he’s interested in Haley that way at all,” she told him. “They just enjoy each other's company. And wine.”

“Shit.” Shane coughed once more. “I had no fucking clue.” He shook his head. “How long have you lived here compared to me? Maybe I should talk to people once in a while.”

“I give out a lot of produce,” Petra comforted him. She took a sip of her beer. 

Shane seemed to be reeling. “I really thought she was… they were...” his voice trailed. 

“I think she was needing someone to help her process her heartache,” Petra offered. She didn’t meet his gaze, not wanting him to challenge it. 

They sat there listening to the frogs for some time. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded low, almost apologetic.

“I didn’t realize things were so serious with you and Alex.” His brow furrowed. “I saw him the other day. With the bouquet.”

She wasn’t sure why but that made her flush, as if it was something scandalous. This was the same man who caught them up against the wall of the Saloon, for Yoba’s sake. She looked down at the beer she was holding in both hands.

“He always pissed me off because he seemed like such an arrogant dick. Didn’t help that he and Haley were always together.” 

She contemplated that, thinking back to how Alex used to go into great detail about his push up routine when they first met. “He can come off a certain way, at first. But he's not really like that.”

“I guess I don't really know him.” Shane frowned. “I don't know a lot of people, apparently.”

“But you’re so warm and chatty.”

He actually almost chuckled at that. 

Petra thought for a moment. “There’s been a lot of secrets and drama since the spring, and the four of us were always somehow at the center of it. It makes sense you and Alex weren’t best friends.” 

“Yeah, well. When I saw you at the Saloon, I figured he was only trying to get in your pants. I didn’t really think you two were..” he lifted his beer. “A thing.” 

Petra wasn’t about to clarify that she was currently in agony over how to best profess her love to him, so she just nodded. 

"Anyway." He took another sip. "Sorry if I was a dick."

Shane wasn't looking at her, and his tone was gruff, but Petra felt like she had just witnessed something rare, like a shooting star. She had a feeling Haley saw this side of him a lot. "That's really nice of you to say."

He frowned. "I guess." 

It was getting late now, and she knew she should be going. She couldn’t help but still feel the itch to encourage him once more. She turned to him purposefully. “Since we established that I’m persistent, can I say one more thing? Then I’ll leave you to stew with your shit beer.” 

“What’s that.”

She paused for emphasis. “I know I don't know everything that happened, and I'm sure there was a lot of hurt between you and Haley. But if you care about her, you shouldn't give up.” She watched him stare at the murky water. “I don’t think you can ever be sure of how it will unfold, but happiness is worth trying for, and you deserve it.” 

He stayed stoic, letting that hang in the air with the noisy frogs. 

“That was your last thing?” He said finally.

She nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Well.” He jerked his head towards the farm, but there was the slightest hint of warmth in his tone. “Fuck off then.”

Petra smiled. “Bye, Shane.”

She made her way up to the farm, feeling a little tipsy, wondering if any of what she said was valuable advice to him. It was hard to say what he would do with Haley, if he would give it a chance or not. The romantic in her really hoped he would, because they really seemed to work in an unexpected way. They had these opposite dispositions and yet a similarity to their harshness and intensity that somehow found a balance. She had watched them talking at the Saloon the other night, and even though the conversation seemed a little heated, it only made their chemistry harder to deny. 

No matter what Shane decided, she figured she should count it as a victory that he was willing to have a beer with her. Toleration was a start. 

Petra smiled at the sight of her farmhouse in the distance. There wasn’t much summer left, now. Something told her it wasn’t going to end uneventfully. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Shane and Haley art  
> Check out this sketch drawn by OceanicAbyss of Shane and Haley, it's so well done! I love his expression and his little blush and Haley is just captured perfectly. I can’t even handle how precious it is!! https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/685178713440256030/719373049799114842/HaleyShane.png
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! For some reason I'm having trouble keeping my chapters at a reasonable length! I hope it's not too much to read in one sitting. I can't tell if it's just because I'm getting impatient for future events and so I'm organizing into big chonks, or if its just a natural escalation with wrapping up storylines as we head towards the conclusion. Anyway, thanks so much for sticking with it and for all the support! I appreciate it so much <3
> 
> Next chapter: a jam incident, a surprise encounter, a late night at the beach


	23. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer gives out too much jam. Haley finds something surprising by the riverbank again. The heat wave results in a late night at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives: the farmer, Shane, Haley, Alex  
> Cameos: Elliott, Jas, Harvey, Maru
> 
> Warnings- angsty inner monologues, a minor medical incident, explicit sexual content

So it wasn’t her best idea.

Petra was huffing by the bridge that led to the beach, resting on the crate filled with jars of blueberry jam that she had perched on the edge for a brief reprieve. It was so. Damn. Heavy.

In retrospect, she should’ve just saved some of her deliveries for tomorrow. Or invested in some kind of rolling cart of sorts. Or maybe she should just stop giving _out_ so much jam, and have people buy it from Pierre's instead, even if she had convinced herself it was a smart business model to get people hooked with a "first one free" sort of scenario. This batch had been huge and long awaited, and she supposed more than anything she was just excited that it was ready. 

She also, really could have accepted some help.

She hadn’t said yes when she passed by the ranch, and Marnie had called to her from where she was tending to a fence, her brow furrowed with concern. “Do you need a hand with that, Petra?” 

“I’m all set!” She assured her sweetly, trying not to look as overburdened as she felt. 

Marnie had stood and put a hand on her hip, flashing her a knowing look. “Don’t you have an awfully strong boyfriend now who could be helping you with that?” 

“I’m really fine, thanks!” Petra cheerfully replied through gritted teeth. _Sweet Yoba._

She had politely declined when she saw Jodi with Vincent on Willow Lane. 

“Oh sweetie, that looks heavy! Do you want Sam to come out?” she asked, a worried, maternal edge to her voice.

“No I got this, it’s really not bad!” she assured her brightly, wondering how red, sweaty, and in pain she must have looked. 

Gus had seen her struggling along by the square as he left the Saloon. “Looks like you got your hands full there, Petra! Do you need some help?” His styled mustache twitched with concern.

“Thanks Gus, I got it!” she had chirped happily.

She had made sure she was out of sight before heaving it onto the side of the bridge, her arms on fire. And now here she was, winded, in pain, regretting everything. 

It wasn’t even that many jars. She hadn’t expected it to be such a brutal endeavor, but somehow the walk into town had doubled, or something. She wiped her forehead, resigning that there was nothing to do now but trudge onwards. 

She was relieved when she felt her phone vibrate, and had the excuse to linger there longer.

> Abby: babe
> 
> Abby: I went in the mines yesterday.
> 
> Abby: found such good shit
> 
> Abby: can you stop by later? I want to show you.

Petra’s relief evaporated, her mind flooding with images of Abby alone in the dark, hacking away at some monster. She bit her lip, trying to think of exactly how to respond.

As much as it worried her to think about Abby in the mines alone, she was even more repulsed by the idea of lecturing her not to. Ideally, she’d prefer to just go in with her, but she wasn’t quite emotionally there. She had just gotten the last of the bandages off her leg only two days ago, with a pleased but stern Harvey telling her how well it had healed, how lucky she was, how much more careful she needed to be in the future. And Harvey wasn’t the only one she’d be worrying if she went back in there so soon.

 _Shit_.

Even more concerning then Abby traversing into the mines on her own was the fact that she was still avoiding Sebastian.

She really felt for her friends, because it seemed that Abby and Sebastian both felt that their previous status wasn’t enough, but neither one of them seemed comfortable with identifying what they wanted to be. In the past few days there had been a shift from not communicating well to simply not communicating.

It was a mess.

> Petra: of course abs i'll stop by this afternoon
> 
> Petra: you didn’t run into any trouble in there i hope?
> 
> Abby: nah. nothing i couldn’t handle

Petra frowned. She could talk with Abby later today, be a supportive friend. She knew she probably shouldn’t feel this way, but a small guilt was stirring for her, knowing the bouquet had brought this on. She shoved that thought back down and heaved the heavy crate back into her arms.

It was even harder to carry on the unstable footing of the sand on the beach. She picked her way down slowly, and pretended not to notice Willy glance over his shoulder from where he was fishing on the dock, watching her struggle with obvious discomfort.

She reached Elliott’s little shack and set it down in the sand with a thud. She knocked on the wooden, sea-worn door and heard his piano stop abruptly.

“Who dares disturb me!” His voice sounded. There was absolutely no malice in it.

Petra creaked open the door. “Just a delivery-” The words were barely out before he let out a melodious gasp.

“Sweet Sign of Yoba, a blessed day it is!” His hands hit the keys of the piano as he rose with a jarring clash of chords. “You’re an angel. A goddess of artisanal goods!” 

“It’s finally ready! Sorry if I’m interrupting," she huffed.

“No, no.” Elliott held the door open wider. “I started playing because I just _can’t_ seem to get this crucial scene written how I’d like.” He sighed. “You’re more than a welcome distraction.” 

She held in a breath as she hoisted the heavy crate from the ground and onto his table with a dramatic rattle of glass jars.

Elliott startled. “Heavens, did you schlep that all the way from the farm?”

Petra didn’t have enough energy to pretend like it was okay any longer. She gave him an exhausted, pitiful look. “Yeah.”

“Petra _Jane_ ,” He admonished with a disapproving tut. It was such an effective scold she almost regretted revealing her middle name to him now. 

“I know, I should’ve asked for help. But I just wanted to do it by myself,” she pouted, ignoring the fact that she sounded like a petulant toddler.

Elliott studied her with patient confusion. He looked down from the crate, then back to her. “You had offers, I assume?”

She nodded guiltily. “So many. But I didn’t say yes, and I know Alex would’ve helped me today if I mentioned it, but I didn’t _want_ him to because...” she trailed. 

Elliott raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

“I don’t want people thinking I need his help all the time. For the farm.” She frowned, thinking back to the conversation at the Saloon with the mayor.

“Ah. I see,” Elliott answered simply.

“I don’t get what people expect,” she said in annoyance. “What, I should just, load him up with farm goods and lead him into town like some sort of... pack mule?” Petra stopped short when Elliott burst into laughter. 

“Forgive me, I’m incredibly vulnerable to analogies.” He pressed a hand to his mouth to hide his amusement. “Please, go on.”

Petra tried to start again but now she was holding in a laugh. “I just...” She sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I know I sound ridiculous. And my arms are killing me.”

“Petra. I do understand the pressure, having uprooted your life, to wanting to demonstrate it was the right choice.” His eyes were warm. “I truly do.”

Petra nodded in understanding, taking in the piles of paper on his desk.

“I would marvel at anyone who would be less than astounded with the work you’ve done on that farm,” he told her firmly. “Why, you’re producing ballad-stopping quality jam!” 

She let a laugh slip, shrugging her shoulders once.

“You can’t possibly think that accepting some help here and there discredits your incredible effort, or your talent.” Elliott frowned. 

She wasn’t sure how Elliott had this power to force self-reflection the way he did. She was grateful for his words and also felt a bit absurd now, reflecting back on her lugging the crate all over town. “Maybe I’m being a little insecure.”

“Perhaps you’re not interested in taking advantage of Alex’s impeccably sculpted, Adonis-like physique.” Elliott paused briefly to savor the visual. “Why, I can’t possibly imagine.” He cleared his throat. “But if you insist on your independence, then might I suggest you look into obtaining some kind of ...wagon?”

“It’s a good idea,” she nodded sheepishly.

He put a hand on her arm. “I do want to emphasize that I am by no means aiming for less frequent jam deliveries. Or visits from you.”

"Thanks Elliott." She brightened, plucking a jar from the crate and handing it to him proudly. “I do think it’s a particularly good batch.”

He raised a pleased eyebrow. “I will certainly enjoy being the judge of that.” Elliott hesitated then, frowning at the crate. “How many more deliveries are you making today? Tell me not many, or I may insist that you accept my help.”

“Only a few more,” she assured him. “And the good news is, it keeps getting lighter with each one!” She heaved the crate up dramatically, and instantly could feel something in the physics was off. Her hand slipped from one side, and in slow motion the first few jars on the top row slid and toppled to the floor, breaking with a small explosion of shattered glass and purple-blue goo.

“Nooooo!!!” They both exclaimed in unison, kneeling by the broken jars as if mourning a dying friend.

“I can't believe I just did that!” Petra gasped.

“An unspeakable travesty….” Elliott brought a hand to his mouth in horror.

“Elliott, I’m so sorry for the mess,” Petra bumbled. “Let me clean this-”

“Forget my cabin, this is perfectly good jam gone to waste!” he exclaimed. “Perhaps we could…” he hovered anxiously over the remains. “Perhaps these preserves can be..”

“Preserved?” she offered joylessly.

“I wasn’t going to say it.”

Petra sighed. “It’s okay. It was only three jars.” She tried not to calculate the cost in her head. “That’s what I get for being so stubborn.” 

“Tragic..” Elliott gazed wistfully at the broken glass. He suddenly stiffened, his eyes wide and serious. “That’s it!”

Petra watched him scurry to his desk and start furiously scribbling. “Don’t mind me, can’t forget this!” He started mumbling under his breath. “Broken shards...”

“Can I start cleaning this up?” She asked.

He waved a hand at her encouragingly, mumbling to himself.

Petra shrugged and helped herself, finding a broom, rags, a bucket. She was nearly finished when he finally lifted his head from his desk, sighing happily. “I’ve been needing an inner monologue chronicling a major character death and I think I’ve just captured it!” He held the paper out in front of him like a treasure. 

“That’s great!” She enthused, relieved her visit hadn’t been a total disaster. 

“Truly, what an oddly fortuitous event!” He gave her a contented smile. 

She glanced down at some purple-blue goo still stuck into the crevices of his floorboards. “I tried to clean it up the best I could, but... what if you get ants?”

“Oh, I have them, and they’ll be thrilled.” He waved a hand. “Now, out with you. I need to start a formal draft before I lose my momentum!” He sat down happily at his desk. “So happy you visited today. Now shoo!” He called over his shoulder, flinging a hand at her. 

  
  


Petra subtly added a second jar of jam on Elliott's table for the trouble without telling him, because he never would have allowed it otherwise. She left him busily typing away and walked up the beach with a lighter crate and the realization that she really needed to reflect on her own stubbornness. Not everyone would be so delighted and gracious as Elliott was with her dropping jam all over their floor. And she really couldn’t afford to be dropping jam.

If she wanted to improve the farm, she had to get over this idea that she had to do everything by herself. At one point, she had been pleased to have her harvests speak for her efforts. And she needed to get back there, and not worry so much about what people thought. 

Petra was so deep in self-reflection she startled to see Alex just a few paces in front of her in the square. 

He smiled happily. “Hey P-” . 

“Please take this,” Petra blurted, heaving the crate into his chest. 

Alex made a surprised exhale from the sudden burden. “Shit. Tough morning?” he laughed. She noted how easily he shifted the crate to one arm, regardless of the fact that he had probably just been lifting. 

Petra did a dramatic sigh, giving him a doleful look. “I dropped some of my jam.” 

“Aw, no! Not the jam.” His brow furrowed in sympathy. 

She figured if she was going to be less stubborn, this was probably a good time to start. “Do you think you could help me with my last few deliveries? If you aren’t busy.” She blinked her eyes at him pleadingly and fiddled with the end of her ponytail, mostly jokingly.

Alex flashed her that intoxicating smile of his. “These muscles aren’t just for eye candy, you know.” 

Petra failed at trying to hide her laugh. “Well that’s good news.” 

Alex hoisted the crate effortlessly higher so it balanced on his shoulder, his enthusiasm contagious. “Where to first, Farm Girl?” 

***

Sometimes, Shane did his best thinking at work.

Joja Mart was devoid of any warmth. It was cold from the air conditioners, cold from its colorless facade, cold from its devotion to consumeristic greed. The rhythmic monotony of stacking processed foods helped him to enter a sort of trance, where his thoughts were free to just flow. And right now there were a number of realizations weighing heavily on his mind, making him reflect on how particularly up his own ass he had been lately. 

So first, he had to find out that Elliott was gay.

It made him feel like a total dick, because apparently it was hardly a secret and Shane didn’t know basic facts about a man who had lived in their tiny town for well over two years. He had even tried to follow up by asking Marnie, hoping Petra might have overestimated how common knowledge it was, and she had actually laughed in his face. 

_“Oh, Shane. You’re kidding, right? The man hangs a pride flag on the side of his cabin for the entire month of June._ ” 

He really did need to talk to people more. And maybe visit the beach once in a while.

But even worse than feeling like a clueless asshole, he had put himself through so much angst believing that Elliott and Haley were involved with each other for nothing. In some ways, it still stung to think of how carefree and open their friendship operated, and how easily they had become close. But it wasn’t the same sort of hurt.

Then there was the revelation that Alex was serious about the farmer.

He had always painted Alex as this daunting rival for Haley’s affections. They had dated for years and they were always together, and he seemed like her perfect match- attractive, self-centered, confident. The Luau had made him feel like Alex would always be an adversary he was hopeless to compete with. He knew he hadn’t been unfounded in thinking that way at one time, but now everything seemed a bit different. 

Alex had real feelings for Petra, like risk being mobbed at Pierre's with flowers sort of feelings. He never would have expected that from a guy like him. Well, at least from the guy Shane had made him out to be. 

Even before the bouquet, watching Alex and Haley casually chat the other night at Sam's birthday didn’t make him feel insecure or jealous like it would have in the past. That had been replaced with a new sort of ache. It was the guilty realization that everyone has seemingly forgiven Haley from the incident on the beach- Alex, Petra. Shit, he even saw her have a pleasant interaction with Abby. Everyone had accepted her apology and moved on from it. Everyone except him. 

In summary, he was a petty asshole.

Shane recognized suddenly that he had been staring at the cartoon noodle giving him a thumbs up on a blue box of “Joja Mac” for the past ten minutes. He sighed and tossed it on the shelf.

He took a quick glance at his phone, scrolling to their last message and staring at it, as he had been doing every so often, for some pathetic reason.

> Haley: I hope I wasn’t obnoxious
> 
> Shane: you weren’t. 
> 
> Shane: for the record, I wasn’t sorry to see you.

Right, the final and worst realization. The fact that Haley had left him on read, and it was killing him.

He supposed that made sense, because there was nothing for her to really say. She had said her piece, rather clearly, outside of this very shit hole. Right there by the truck.

And that was it, if he was honest. The truth was he had rejected her apology and refused to admit he had feelings for her then, not because of the Luau drama, not because of his jealousy over Alex or really anything else when it came down to it. The real problem was that he knew there was no way someone like Haley would want him. She was confident, driven, and beautiful, and once his novelty wore off, she would never want a depressed alcoholic like him. 

Since his talk with the farmer, it was clear there were two courses of action. 

He could keep on living in a purgatory of denial, trying to move on from her, seeing if time would help. Try to be cold and distant to someone he actually couldn’t stop thinking about. If the night at the Saloon was any indication, he had made no progress in wanting her any less. Fuck, he was probably worse off in that department.

Or.

He could fucking tell her. Put it out there, and admit he had feelings for her. It would probably open up a whole new hellscape of drama. But could it be worse than this? Then the agony he felt now?

He thought back to the farmers annoyingly upbeat, but undeniably logical advice. _“I don’t think you can ever be sure of how it will unfold, but happiness is worth trying for.”_

And then there was the nagging thought of, what if it wasn’t a hellscape of agony and drama. What if it was fine? Or even...good. It was a thought he couldn’t quite handle.

Shane sighed to himself. Even if he could pretend he believed that, how would he even begin to confront her after all the time that had gone by, after how cold he had been. What would even fucking say, if he were standing in front of her now?

“Shane!”

Shane looked up over the aisle to see Morris waving him towards the office, looking irritated as ever. “You have a phone call!”

Shane’s brow furrowed in confusion. _A phone call?_ Who the hell would be contacting him at Joja Mart? He glanced down at his phone in his pocket but saw no missed calls on his screen. _Huh._

He had a sinking feeling that whatever this about, it probably wasn’t good.

***

There were a lot of aspects of living in the valley Haley didn’t enjoy. Like how it was mind-numbingly boring, how long it took to get to the city, the serious lack of shopping or a social scene or really anything of excitement at all. 

But for photography, the landscapes in the Valley were hard to beat.

Haley was determined to make the most of her recent viral fame by keeping the momentum going on her page, and so she was headed out mid-morning with her camera in hand, aiming to get some shots of the tidal pools on the shore with the forest in the background. 

Taking pictures was also a nice and welcome distraction from her drunken escapades a few days back, and from her uncertainty of how to ask her sister about the drama with Sandy. And, of course, to try and keep from thinking about a certain someone she was leaving on read.

Haley was making her way down the path towards the bridge for the beach when she heard what sounded like a little sad squeaking. She looked about in confusion and almost missed Jas, sitting in a heap by the river, crying into her arm, her jump rope limp beside her.

“Jas? Are you okay?” Haley hurried over and stooped down in front of her.

She wasn’t sure of what reaction she’d get, if any. Jas was always incredibly shy, and rarely said much to any adult that she had ever witnessed, other than Shane, Marnie, or Penny. Jas looked up at her with giant, tear-filled eyes, quivering.

“Why are you crying?” Haley asked with as much sweetness in her voice as she could muster, trying desperately to channel Emily. Those genes had to be in there somewhere.

“I-I-...” Jas stuttered. She suddenly flung out her arm in despair. “Got stung…” she dissolved into sobs again.

Haley wanted to gasp, but kept it in at the last second. It was a large puffy sting, and she was pretty sure she could still see the stinger. She hadn’t been stung since she was a kid, but she thought it looked particularly nasty. Maybe it had been something worse than a bee?

 _Fuck, ew._ “Do you know what stung you?” she asked, trying to seem calm. 

“A big bug,” Jas whimpered. “I think I hit it with my jump rope.” Her eyes squeezed together again and a tear fell out.

“Okay, it’s okay,” Haley soothed. She looked around. They were sort of equidistant from Marnie’s and the clinic at the moment. She felt a pang of worry wondering if Jas could have an allergy. She should probably be on the safe side? 

She offered her hand. “You know what, Doctor Harvey will help us. Let’s go see him.”

Jas looked worried. Haley was sure the clinic was a scary place for a kid. Shit, she hated it herself. “It’s okay. He can make it better,” she assured her. Jas took her hand hesitantly, her lower lip jutting out.

Jas continued to sniffle as she walked her up the square. Haley was hoping she’d run into a more qualified adult on the way who might have a better idea of what to do, but didn’t see a soul. Thankfully it wasn’t far.

Maru looked up at them in surprise when they walked into the nicely air-conditioned space. “Oh hi, Haley. Hi, Jas.” Haley realized then that they made sort of a weird pairing.

“I think she has a bee sting, and I didn’t know if I should bring her home or..” Maru’s face registered concern as Jas sadly turned her arm to reveal the sting. 

“It’s good you came here. I’ll get Harvey.” Maru said it calmly, but walked quickly into the back. 

Haley’s nerves were still firing, but Jas seemed a little more comfortable. “Are you... the flower queen?” she asked, her eyes wide with awe.

Haley felt herself smile. “That’s right.” _Six years and counting, bitches._

“Do you still have your crown?” Jas asked. 

“Of course I do.” Haley almost laughed at the absurdity.

Harvey rushed in suddenly with Maru trailing close behind. He must have been in the middle of a meal, because he was still hurrying to chew. There was what appeared to be a blob of blueberry jam on his mustache that mercifully Maru motioned to, and he did a few furious swipes with a handkerchief. 

Harvey cleared his throat. “Hey there, Jas!” he made his voice sound as friendly as possible. “ I heard you got a little bee sting, huh?”

Jas shied a little then, clasping onto Haley’s arm. 

“Let’s just have a look, okay?” Harvey coaxed, squatting down. She offered the arm with the sting slowly.

Harvey frowned. “Hm. Well, let’s get some ice on this and then we’re going to take out that stinger.” He glanced back at Maru, his voice a little hushed. “Would you call Marnie?” Maru nodded and headed to her desk. “Jas, why don’t you come with me.”

Jas squeezed Haley’s arm tighter, not looking like she was going anywhere.

“I can wait with you until your Aunt Marnie comes,” Haley offered, hoping that would help. Taking pictures could wait, she supposed.

“Do you want Miss Haley to come with you?” Harvey echoed. 

Jas nodded dramatically. Harvey flashed her a grateful look. “Alright, let’s head down this hall.”

  
  
  


Jas was sitting on the exam table with an ice pack on her arm, the stinger removed. She had really been brave. Haley couldn’t even watch.

“How does it feel now?” she asked her. 

“A little bad,” Jas replied simply. She wasn’t crying anymore, to Haley’s relief.

She tried to think of what might help distract her until Marnie got there. “Do you want to see some pictures? I think I have some of you and Vincent from the Egg Hunt.”

Her eyes lit up. “You do?”

Haley smiled and took her camera out of her bag. She scrolled through and picked out a photo of Jas and Vincent showing off some dyed eggs. “Look at this one.”

Jas leaned in to see the picture, letting out a little giggle. “That’s me! And Vinny.” Haley scrolled to the next picture and she gasped. “That’s me again!”

Haley smiled. “You’re really photogenic.” 

Jas looked up at her inquisitively. 

“It means you take nice pictures,” she explained. “The camera loves you.” Jas beamed.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Haley’s smile faded into pure shock.

“Jas! Are you- oh.” Shane came to a screeching halt, out of breath in his Joja Mart uniform. He looked unable to speak as he took her in. 

Haley leaned back from where she had been huddled close to Jas with her camera. She wished she could disappear, somehow evaporate from existence. How had she not noticed how small this room was before.

“Uncle Shane!” Jas’ smile morphed instantly back into tears as she shared the news. “I got _stung_.”

Shane finally snapped out of his trance and came to the other side of the bed, wrapping her in a hug. “I heard kid, I’m sorry.” Jas squeezed him tightly, sniffling. 

Haley’s heart was pounding. She had no expected this. Fuck, what did her hair even look like right now? She resisted the urge to smooth it. 

“You brought her here?” Shane asked. She felt rather undeserving of the gratitude in his eyes.

She nodded. “I found her, I wasn’t sure what else to do.” 

“Doctor Harvey took out the stinger, and I didn’t even cry,” Jas piped up proudly. 

“I bet you were really brave.” Shane praised her. His tone was so sweet with her, it somehow hurt to hear it.

His eyes met hers. “Thanks, for taking care of her.” Haley nodded, her heart thumping. It had been a long time since their conversations weren’t rife with angst. Or drunken. Seeing him so grateful right now was clawing at her heart. 

Jas tugged at his sleeve, her eyes lighting up as she leaned in, clearly wanting to tell him a secret. Shane obliged and turned his head to listen.

“Miss Haley is the _flower queen_ ,” she rasped excitedly in his ear, not at all quiet enough for her not to hear. 

Shane’s expression was bittersweet, pained and amused at the same time. His eyes traced to her and she felt momentarily frozen in the hold of his gaze, almost breathless. 

Harvey knocked at the door. “Hi, Shane. Sorry to pull you out of work, we couldn’t reach Marnie at first. She’s on her way now, though.”

“It’s fine, Doc. I’m glad you did.” 

“It was a nasty sting, but luckily no allergic reaction.” Harvey nodded to her from behind his clipboard. “Haley was good to bring her in right away. That can be very serious.” 

Shane flashed her a brief look. “Right. Thanks.”

Haley nodded. “Of course.”

There was a heavy silence in the room. Harvey waited and then cleared his throat. “Right. Well, we want to monitor her a bit longer just to be sure. I’ll check in again soon.” He gave them both a nod and a closed-lipped smile and then left.

Haley stood, her nerves not able to take much more of his proximity. “I should probably go then.” It came out brusk. “Um, this is hers.” She took the folded jump rope she had stuffed in her purse and offered it to Shane. He took it slowly, his eyes on her, and there was a feeling like he was going to say something. Haley felt a strange hope and fear at the same time that he would. 

“Miss Haley?” 

Jas was still holding her camera. Her eyes were hopeful. “Can I please show Uncle Shane the picture of me from the Egg Hunt?” 

Haley blinked. “Oh. Sure.”

Shane leaned in to peer at the display. “Hey, look at that. With your purple egg.”

“And Vinny had a green egg.” Jas beamed. She looked up at Haley with a sudden excitement. “Do you have any pictures of Uncle Shane?”

“Uh.” Haley faltered at the innocent question. She looked to Shane, who started to go red. “Not on that camera,” she said finally, trying desperately not to picture the photo of his erect dick. _Sweet Yoba._

“Oh.”

“I think we should give Haley her camera back now, Jas.” Shane cleared his throat and took it from her small hands. “Make sure you say thank you.”

“Thank you, Miss Haley.”

“I'm glad you’re feeling better, Jas.” Haley risked a small look up at Shane as she took her camera from him. Everything in her heart wanted to say something to him. I’m sorry I was here? I’m _not_ sorry I was here? I wish you’d fucking talk to me? Nothing was right. She took the camera from him and turned to go.

“Haley,” Shane stopped her.

She swiveled, her breath catching. 

“Oh, thank goodness!” Marnie suddenly burst into the room. “Haley, you sweet girl.” She squeezed her so tightly she had to fight the urge to physically check if her boobs had been crushed. “Thank you so much.” 

“It was nothing, Marnie.” Haley felt dazed as Marnie scurried to Jas’ side. 

“Honey. You’re okay?” She wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head with relief. She looked back at the two of them. “I was with the cows out in the barn and didn’t hear the phone. I’m so grateful you were there.” 

Shane didn’t seem like he was going to say anything now. He was seemingly staring at nothing, morose as Marnie continued to coo over Jas. Haley paused awkwardly by the door, still a little hopeful. _Say it Shane. I’m right here._

Shane did a small throat clear, barely looking at her. “Just, thanks again.” His voice was hollow. Whatever bravery he had mustered before had apparently vanished in Marnie’s presence. 

“Right.” Haley choked down her disappointment. She lingered for just a beat, not sure if the look she gave him was more cold or disappointed or a perfect mixture of the two, but she caught the pain in his eyes when he read it. She turned and left the room as quickly as she could.

The doors of the clinic hallway weren’t fully floor to ceiling, so she could hear Maru scolding Harvey before she got to the waiting room in a whisper-yell. 

“I left the desk for a _second_ and you couldn’t even think to mention to poor Shane that she was in there!? What is wrong with you?” 

“I panicked!! You know how I am in these situations! He came barreling in here and what was I supposed to-“ Harvey stopped abruptly as Haley walked through. He cleared his throat, his voice morphing instantly into professional cheerfulness. “Uh, thanks again, Haley. Have a nice day now.”

  
  


Haley sped out of the clinic, her nerves still firing from seeing him. _What the fuck._

She really couldn't get away from him in this town, could she? She obviously had to help Jas, but why in Yoba’s name did she have to be the one to find her like that? She was always discovering people in distress by the river bank and it always got her in some kind of shit.

And why the actual fuck was Marnie away from her shop and the phone in the middle of the day? Didn’t she have a business to run?

None of that was really what was bothering her. By some foolish, naive notion she really thought for a second that Shane was going to have the balls to say something to her, to finally tell her how he felt . But that was never going to happen. Not in the back of Joja Mart, not in the clinic. Not anywhere. It had been weeks at this point, and he hadn’t refuted it. What was she really thinking was going to happen? What had changed? 

Maybe she really hadn’t been anything more than a good fuck to him. 

Haley pulled her bag on her shoulder, headed for home, angrily brushing away a hot tear. She wasn’t in the mood to take pictures anymore. She was in the mood to look up Zuzu apartments online, and envision a life far away from here.

  
  


***

Alex shifted positions, kicking the sheet a little further down towards his ankles. It was definitely late, or early, depending on how you looked at it, but it was so brutally hot he didn't think he could fall back asleep. 

The little AC unit in the farmhouse window was doing its best to chug along, but it couldn’t quite keep up. It had been an incredibly humid day and there wasn’t much relief when the sun set. He wondered if he had somehow cursed himself when he made that vow to savor the summer.

Usually, he and Petra would be cuddled up right now, spooning. He liked to hold her and enjoyed being either spoon if he was honest. But not this night. They were both laying on their backs, the blankets kicked off. 

He heard Petra let out an unhappy sigh beside him and was surprised she was awake.

He turned to her. “Can’t sleep either?”

“Too fucking hot,” she groaned. He was admittedly enjoying the fact that she was close to naked in underwear and a tiny tank top. “What time is it?” she asked.

Alex reached over to tap his phone on the nightstand and squinted. “It’s close to 3 AM.” 

“I don’t even want to try anymore.” She lamented. “ I almost should go water my crops or something productive.”

Alex was suddenly struck with an intriguing idea. “Or.”  
  


It was a good thing the moon was almost full and reflecting brightly on the water, because it was so much darker than he had expected. The waves were crashing on the shore, but otherwise there was a heavy silence and the humbling feeling of being alone on the beach in the dead of night under a sky of stars.

“This was such a good idea!” Petra squealed gleefully as they scurried their way to the shoreline. She gasped as her feet hit the water. “That feels amazing,” 

Alex felt the same instant relief as he waded in, feeling a cool wave crash against his knees. “Fuck, that’s better.” It was almost enough to make him forget how dark and eerie the water looked below. 

They went a little deeper until they were both treading water, dipping their heads back in the cool surf. 

“We should come to the beach at night more often,” he mused, beyond content.

“It’s so beautiful out here,” Petra agreed wistfully, looking up at the stars as she floated.

“Although,” he subtly swam a little closer to her. “It’s hard to tell what might be lurking in the deep.” He reached below the water and grabbed for her ankle, which she ripped away with a high-pitched shriek before realizing how loud it was. She clasped her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide, giggling beneath her hands.

They huddled together, peering behind them self consciously towards Elliot’s cabin, which they had purposely tried to create some distance from. Mercifully It remained dark and still.

“Oops,” she whispered.

“Sorry I grabbed you."

She looked at him coyly. “No you’re not.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. He bowed his head down and they kissed softly, and the mood shifted from mischievous and joyful to something heavier in an instant.

He could feel the wet fabric of her bikini top on his chest as her breasts pressed against him, and she wrapped her legs around his middle as they kissed. Right now felt like a perfect moment, holding her in the peaceful quiet, the refreshing ocean water, the slight breeze, the moonlight on their skin. 

“Do you remember that time I was fishing...” Petra whispered in his ear as he peppered her neck with kisses.

“Of course I do.” It was the second time they had kissed, but it consumed his thoughts for weeks. Nevermind that he had never been so blue balled in his life.

He continued sucking at her neck as she started sliding her hand down his middle and underneath the waistband of his shorts. Desire pulsed through his body when she gripped his hard length. His one hand was holding her to him as she straddled him, and he used his other to slip her bikini top up to free her breasts. 

“Do you remember how you just... pulled your top off?” he asked her as he played with a nipple, a smile on his lips. “Fuck, that was hot.”

She hummed in amusement at the memory. “Something about you makes me want to be a little daring.” She started to stroke him slowly.

“Yeah?” He slid his hand over her full cheeks to the spot between her legs, making her whimper. 

“We always seemed to get interrupted- in the beginning,” she panted. She was still working her hand on his dick but he could tell from how she was moving against him that she wanted more of him, to feel him herself.

“We should probably finish what we started,” he murmured. She let out a pleased little moan, pressing into him with her hips.

He started tugging down his trunks, exposed now in the dark water, painfully hard. He put both of his hands on her ass to support her, and angled her hips towards him as she pulled her bikini bottoms to the side, guiding his cock between her legs.

There was an odd stiffness to inserting himself under the water that was still entirely pleasurable but notably different. The ocean water mixed with her own wetness made the process of sliding into her abrupt and intense and she gasped with a little edge of hurt in her voice. He kissed her in an attempt to comfort her, savoring her tightness around him, the waves splashing at their chests. 

He gripped her to him and moved inside her, but they could only go so fast while weightless in the water. It was incredibly hot and tantalizing, but also tortuous to be restrained. They spent some needy minutes moving into each other, panting.

“We could... go to the shore..” she breathed.

“On the sand,” he finished quickly. 

He reluctantly pulled her off of his length and they both whimpered a little. They half swam, half waded back to the shore with purpose. Alex was rock hard and the anticipation of continuing was killing him. When they were calf deep he swept her up into his arms and she clutched onto him eagerly, kissing him.

“Where can we-” he started. He almost wanted to drop her and start fucking her right there on the shoreline. 

“By the trees-” she gasped. Hidden from sight was probably best, out in the open as they were, but it seemed so far away with his dick throbbing.

They made an awkward show of moving up the beach, grabbing one of their towels from the sand while still trying to be as tangled together as possible. When they were close enough to the trees he tossed the towel on the sand and they collapsed on top of it, a bit more rough than he had intended.

Their bodies were still wet from the water and sand was sticking to them, and it was awfully dark, but he could still see the enticing swell of her breasts and the sweet little dimple of her belly button. He clutched her to him and stroked at her entrance. Her legs were pulling him closer, whimpering. 

“I want you now,” he rasped at her, lining himself up and trying not to be too rough with how needy he felt.

“Hurry,” she whimpered at him, arching up at him and pressing her back into the sand. He couldn't wait another moment, seeing her that desperate for him.

It was intense to push inside her and be free to thrust into her after the limitations of being underwater. She gasped in pleasure, clinging to him. He was trying to control his pace but he was finding it impossible, turned on as he was by the whole scene.

“Alex,” she gasped. “You feel amazing..”

“So good baby- fuck,” he had to close his eyes for a minute because it was getting to be too much already. There was something about hearing the muffled waves in the background of her whimpers, and the idea that they still could seen by anyone, and that it was late and dark and they should be at home asleep and instead here they were fucking right on the beach. 

He was rutting into her, hard and fast and steady, turned on by the way the sand was sticking to his knees and the way she was gripping at the towel.

He wasn’t going to last. “Petra- I’m- fuck” 

“ _Baby,_ ” she was coming first, seizing around him. He slowed his strokes to ease her through it but the feel of her was too much. He was pulsing inside her too, letting out ragged breaths. 

He collapsed beside her, half on the towel and half on the warm sand. 

They caught their breath slowly, their heads leaning against each other, looking up at the blanket of stars above them. Alex could feel the heat slowly creeping back over his body, the sand that stuck to him everywhere, and he wanted to savor every last second.

  
  
  
  
  


Petra let out a soft contented sigh as she glided back into the refreshing water, still flushed and a little overwhelmed with how the night had unexpectedly unfolded, the fact that she was even awake right now and out here in the ocean with him. 

They had taken one last dip to try and get the sand off, which as hot as beach sex was, was absolutely everywhere and she feared to think of where she might be finding it and for how long. 

She watched Alex emerge from the waves, whipping his head back in a way that was unnecessarily sexy. She took one last dip and then followed him on to the shore, wringing the water from her hair. 

In the urgency of their disrobing, she had somehow lost the top of her swimsuit, much to Alex’s delight. She scanned the dark churning water in a half-hearted attempt at one last look.

Petra glanced up to see that he was rather enjoying the sight of her standing there, wearing nothing but her swimsuit bottoms with her hands on her hips. 

“Well,” She shrugged, unabashedly letting him take in the view. “I guess it’s out to sea.” 

“Willy will catch it,” Alex offered. She giggled.

“I’ll have to tell him I finally reeled in that big one I’ve been after.” 

Alex laughed, pulling her into a rough kiss. Petra wrapped her arms around his firm body, taking in the scent of the ocean on his skin. They stood holding each other, ankle deep in the surf, staring out at the sea. It was still very dark and the moon loomed above them, but there was just the hint of light blue at the rim of the horizon now. 

“This night was so unexpectedly amazing,” Petra marveled softly, feeling calm from the sound of the crashing waves.

“That happens a lot when I’m with you.” She felt a little butterfly tickle her stomach when he pressed an affectionate kiss to her temple. 

Petra felt that same welling emotion as she held him that she had the morning of the bouquet. A humbling feeling like she could hardly deserve how happy she was right now. It felt like the words were bunched in her throat, desperate to come out, to be shared with him.

Petra wasn't sure where the resolve materialized from, but suddenly, it seemed right.

“Alex...” 

He gazed at her with an intensity in his green eyes like he knew, like he was hoping. Her heart was pounding, but she let it come out this time.

“I love you.”

She could almost see the words wash over him for a moment, and he took in a breath. Just before she could start to feel a flicker of fear his hand was on her cheek, his forehead against hers. 

“I love you too, Petra.”

He kissed her, a needy, joyful taste of her lips that she responded to earnestly. They pulled back after a few moments, both a little breathless.

“I’ve been wanting to say that to you,” he confessed. His eyes were soft. “I almost have so many times.”

“So have I.” Petra was overcome with relief, but then a sudden worry that he might have had a different vision in mind. “Was that... okay?” she asked him nervously.

He almost laughed. “It was perfect.” Alex pulled her close again and they kissed earnestly under the moon, listening to the crash of the waves, feeling magically different. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited for the next few chapters! We know how festivals tend to go down around here… very uneventfully and with minimal drama, of course. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I appreciate all the comments so much.
> 
> Next chapter: It’s the day of the Jellies. The farmer is making some plans. Shane has regrets. Sebastian goes looking for Abby. Haley has an unexpected visitor.


	24. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The build up to the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies sparks drama over who's going with who, who's going without who, and who's just not going...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: self-loathing, alcohol abuse, sexual content
> 
> Perspectives: The farmer, Sam, Haley, Sebastian, Shane, Alex  
> Cameos: Penny, Vincent, Jodi, Jas, Emily, and Marnie

Petra tapped her pencil against her chin, reviewing her list of preparations for the fair at her kitchen table. It was weeks away, but she had to start planning it through early. There were seeds to plant, fertilizers to buy, wine to bottle.

It was exciting to have a venue to show off her hard work, even if she knew it would be tough to win her first year. Tough...but possible. She scanned over her list.

> Strawberry wine- should finally be aged enough?
> 
> Blueberry jam
> 
> Eggs- will be large by then
> 
> Something from the mines (consult with Abby)
> 
> Best crops: potatoes, melons, sunflower
> 
> New fall crops?

She frowned. Wouldn’t it be nice to have milk or cheese or some other dairy product? She was admittedly pretty stuck on the idea of getting cows still. She made a mental note to revisit her finances soon and reassess if a barn really could be a possibility. 

One of the reasons she was able to set aside some time today to do some fair planning was because Alex had helped her with watering before he left for the ice cream stand. She was trying to be a little bit better about accepting his help when he offered it, and if she was honest, she also just didn’t want him to leave this morning. She was a little lovesick and fuzzy from their night on the beach.

She glanced over at the sad, old air conditioner in her window that was struggling along in the heat, the one she had lugged from the city and continuously cursed for its ineffectiveness. She wasn’t so mad at it now. 

She paused her planning for a moment to reminisce. The gleam of the stars above them as they swam together in the dark water, the feel of his body on top of hers on the beach, the intensity of finally saying she loved him. They had said it again this morning when they said goodbye, and her stomach flipped just thinking about how the words sounded in his voice.

She was broken out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed.

> Sam: hey P. You hear from Abby? 
> 
> Sam: she didn't come over for SC last night.

Sam had been checking in with her somewhat regularly on the situation as they tried to support their friends. Petra knew it wasn’t like Abby to be absent on Solarion Chronicles night. Petra joined once every so often, but Abby was a staple. 

She had gone over to Abby’s yesterday, and Abby had been beyond excited to show her everything she found in the mines. Another amethyst, copper, quartz, even some gold ore. Her sword still had some black goo on it from some unfortunate creature. 

Abby didn't seem to want to talk much about Sebastian then, but she had given her a brief account of their dramatic band practice the other day. _“He made it clear, he doesn’t do gestures. Which, fine. I didn’t ask him for one.”_ Petra pictured how she had rolled her eyes bitterly at the memory. _“I get it, you know?”_

> Petra: i saw her yesterday… she’s been keeping herself pretty busy.
> 
> Sam: I have a guess of what she’s been up to
> 
> Petra: yeah : /
> 
> Petra: how does seb seem?
> 
> Sam: weird.
> 
> Sam: i mean, weirder than usual

Abby had her coping mechanism, but she wasn’t sure how well Sebastian would be dealing with this. Sebastian had Sam, and it was hard to ask for a more loyal friend, but Petra wasn’t sure if Sebastian really opened up to anyone.

She remembered the advice her mom often gave, that a good way to help someone if you’re unsure what to say is to do something instead, by offering them time or a gesture of care. She was sure Sam was there for him timewise. Maybe she could follow through with a gesture? She was good at that.

Then again, Sebastian didn’t “get” gestures, he had made that clear. 

He also didn’t like jam. 

> Sam: i hope they get this figured out before the jellies tomorrow :(
> 
> Petra: me too Sam :(
> 
> Petra: we just need to keep being there for them however we can
> 
> Petra: i’m coming into town later, we can check in
> 
> Sam: sounds good P

Petra took a look out her window and the sun on her mature crops, her mind tracing back to the first day of summer. She recalled with some amusement that her main concerns back then had been building a chicken coop and trying to stop herself from falling for Alex. So much had changed in a season, but the drama never seemed to rest.

***

Sam and Sebastian were standing outside of his house by the river in the shade of a tree, keeping an eye out for Mayor Lewis or anyone else who might give them shit for Sebastian smoking.

“Fuck, this heat wave better break soon,” Sam lamented. 

Sebastian removed his cigarette from his mouth momentarily. “Might storm for the Jellies.”

It was hard not to comment on how hot it was, but the weather was basically all Sam could think to talk about. Sebastian and Abby were his two best friends in the world, and he knew them better than anybody, but the truth was that they had never really fought like this before, and he admittedly wasn’t very accustomed to openly thinking of them as a couple yet. He wasn’t so sure what his role was in all of this.

 _“It’s a relationship defining moment for them,_ ” Penny had explained during a brief lull in the action of their most recent picnic. _“They’ll sort it out. You just need to be supportive.”_

Petra had echoed something similar in her text this morning. _We just need to keep being there for them however we can._

So that’s what he was trying to do. Be supportive. Apparently his only idea of how to do that was to talk about the weather. Which was actually, torturously hot.

He was also good at giving Sebastian shit, so he tried that too. “Dude, who drinks a fucking, hot black coffee on a day like this?” Sam raised an eyebrow at the travel mug he was holding in his other hand. 

Sebastian responded by taking a drawn out slurp from his cup, his face stoic.

“Is that from the Saloon?”

“Petra,” he said simply.

Sam gave him an curious glance. 

“I don’t like jam,” he said, as if that was an explanation.

Sam knew Petra was always giving out gifts from the farm, but he was pretty sure that coffee was an attempt to cheer him up. “You’re weird, man. The blueberry jam was the best yet.” 

They stood there for a minute or two. “Sounds like she hasn’t seen much of Abby either,” Sebastian brought up a bit too casually.

Sam tried to keep his expression neutral, but he failed at keeping the sympathy out of his voice. “Abby will come back around, man. I mean, we’ll definitely see her at the Jellies tomorrow. Maybe then you can talk things out, you know?” 

“Yeah.” Sebastian dropped the butt of his cigarette, smushing it with his shoe. “I should go.” 

Sam wished he had something more helpful to say. “Let me know if you want to hang later.”

“Yeah. I’ll text you.” Sebastian motioned with his eyes to look behind him. 

Sam turned and could see Penny and Vincent coming down the path. He had been planning to pick up Vincent from his lesson today, a chore he had been offering to do a lot lately for obvious reasons, but now suddenly here they were. Sam quickly rifled his hand through his hair, hoping it was still as vertically spiked as when he had styled it this morning.

He turned back to Sebastian and was a little surprised to find that he had already disappeared towards the square.

“Sam!” Vincent shouted excitedly, running towards him.

“Hey, little man!” He exhaled from the sudden impact of Vincent tackling him around the knees. 

Penny flashed him her shy, sweet smile as she walked up. “We ended a little early because of the heat, I thought I might walk him home.” Sam knew that probably meant she was trying to see him.

“I was going to come that way to pick you up.” He was a little lost in her eyes for a second. “Him up,” he corrected, clearing his throat. 

“Sam! I saw five frogs!” Vincent told him enthusiastically. “One was dead!” Penny winced.

“Oh yeah? That’s awesome.” 

Penny shook her head as Vincent tore inside to tell their mom. “That’s what’s fun about teaching. You plan a lesson on amphibians and end up discussing the possibility of an afterlife.”

“I’m sure you nailed both of those lessons,” Sam assured her. 

She smiled gratefully. He couldn’t help but stare at the tiny hint of cleavage she had going on. He knew it was from the heat wave, ordinarily she never showed any skin like this. She squinted her eyes at him disapprovingly but couldn’t stop a smile from twitching at the corners of her lips.

“I’m excited to go to the Jellies with you tomorrow,” he told her. It shouldn’t feel like a big deal, they had stood together at the Jellies a bunch of times, even almost kissed last year on Sam’s front steps afterwards, although at the time he wasn’t sure if he had imagined it. But this was the first year they’d really _go_ together. 

She grinned. “I am too, Sam.”

He thought for a second. “Uh, probably, Vincent will be tagging along, like last year. And like, everyone else in town. But.”

“That’s alright,” she laughed softly. “We’ll still be together.” She looked nervous for a brief moment, like she was pondering something. “Actually… concerning that. I have something I want to talk to you about.”

Sam wasn’t sure how to read the serious look in her eyes, feeling a little uncertain. 

She fiddled with a hair tie on her wrist. “I was just thinking about the jellies and how tomorrow is a really magical, romantic night.”

“Right.” 

“And, you know. Everything’s been really wonderful with us.” She gazed back up at him, her green eyes soft.

“Uh huh...” Sam didn't dare to dream where this might be headed. 

“It just seems like a perfect night...” she was smiling shyly. 

Sam tilted his head away from her slightly, too nervous to hope.

“What I mean is…” she dropped her voice, moving in closer with her eyes lidded. “I’m ready to-”

The sudden screech of a front door swinging open made them both startle and jump apart.

“Oh, Penny!” His mom sang, waving from the front step. “I didn’t realize you were still here!” She looked delightedly from her to Sam. 

“Oh, hi! I...yes..” Penny stuttered. Sam wasn’t much help, managing only a pained smile at his mom, wishing she would read the situation. Naturally she came striding over to them.

“I’m glad you haven’t left yet.” Jodi put a hand on her hip. “I’ve been wanting to ask you something for ages now.”

Penny gave him a quick nervous glance for support but he had no idea what his mom was getting at. 

“You do so much for Vincent and you mean a lot to…” she made brief eye contact with Sam. “Our family,” she smiled. “ I do understand if you want to get home after a long day with the children, but I was hoping you might want to join us for dinner tonight?”

Penny looked stunned, processing the invitation.

“I’m making my famous crispy bass, and we’d just love to have you,” Jodi continued. 

“Oh.. I.. yes, I’d love to.” A huge smile spread across Penny’s face.

“Perfect! We’ll eat at say, 6 o’clock?”

“That sounds lovely,” she beamed. 

“Wonderful.” His mom gave them one last pageant-worthy smile and then headed back inside. 

Sam stared after his mom in a stupor. Maybe she had read the situation. Maybe she had been reading it for some time. He felt a wave of gratitude for her.

Penny immediately grasped his arm as the door shut. “Oh my gosh! Did I seem weird?” 

“No, Pen!” Sam assured her. “You got the dinner invite. On crispy bass night,” he specified. “I mean, that’s huge.”

Penny was almost breathless in her excitement. “I better go home and change! And think of what to bring? And tell my mom she’ll be on her own, tonight.” He could tell her mind was whirring.

“Wait, Pen?” Sam lowered his voice. He couldn’t possibly function normally without some clarification. “What you were saying before… did you mean...?” 

“Oh!” she looked stunned for a second, like she couldn’t believe she had forgotten. She steadied herself. “Yes, I did.” Her cheeks were flushed as she held his gaze, lowering her voice. “I want to, if you do. I’m ready.”

Sam took a moment to let it sink in, to be sure he was understanding her, and his entire brain felt like it had to reboot. “Oh.” He swallowed. “ _Oh_.”

“It’s okay if you’d rather-”

“No!” He said a little too loudly. “Uh, no. No, that's great, Penny.” He was smiling like an idiot and so was she. “I mean...really?”

“Really.” She beamed. “We took our time and it feels right.”

Sam let out a shaky breath, rubbing the back of his neck. “....Shit.” 

She giggled. “We’ll have to make a plan. I’m sure we’ll still need to be ...covert.”

“Right… _‘not obvious’_ ,” Sam recalled. Penny gave him a pleased teacher look for remembering. 

They took a moment to relish in some mutual excitement, making eyes at each other. “Well. We’ll have time tomorrow to talk more about it,” she assured him. “Right now I need to get ready for dinner! I’ll see you later?” she squeezed his hand excitedly.

“See you _soon_ ,” he amended. Penny beamed at him and headed off.

Sam let out a happy sigh, resisting the urge to do a loud victorious whoop as he turned for home.

“Sam?”

He spun back around and she was suddenly right there, leaning up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips. He blinked in surprise.

“Okay, bye.” She grinned at him bashfully before hurrying off down the path again. He couldn’t control his smile as he turned to head back inside.

Sam startled, sucking in a pained breath to see Vincent on the step. He had come back outside just in time to witness his teacher kiss his brother, and his expression could only be described as traumatized.

_Oh, shit._

_***_

Haley’s heart leapt when she heard the knock. 

She sat up from when she had been idly paging through a fashion magazine on the couch and stared at the door for a moment, unable to stop a small, blossoming hope. 

She took a quick glance at her reflection in the mirror as she passed to run her hands through her curls, taking in a breath. 

She opened the door and was surprised when she had to look down another few feet. 

Jas was standing shyly on her doorstep, looking up at her with wide, awed eyes, her hands behind her back.

“Oh. Hi Jas.” She recovered quickly from her shock and a fleeting moment of self-loathing, managing a polite smile.

Jas didn’t say anything, but very shyly presented a crayon drawing, her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

“Oh, Jas!” Haley gasped. She took the piece of paper and scanned the colorful crayon sketch, overcome by the cuteness of the gesture. “This is so sweet.” 

It was a rough depiction of a square building that had to be the clinic, and three happy stick figures standing outside. One small with a green bow and a smile despite the stinger emerging from her arm the size of a dagger. One with a blue shirt and a hat. One with a crown and a white dress, and a shade of yellow for hair that wouldn't have been her personal first choice, but that was fine. 

Haley’s heart ached a little when she realized they were all holding hands. Or, sticks, as it were.

“Is that my camera?” she asked, noticing a black box by her stick hand, instantly regretting what was probably a risky question.

“Uh huh.” Haley felt a wave of relief she had been right. 

“Wow, Jas. This is..” she struggled to find the right words. Nice? Cool? Definitely not an anatomical disaster? Fuck, she was bad at talking to kids. “I love it,” she settled on emphatically.

Much to her relief, Jas beamed proudly. 

“And this is for you, too.” Jas shyly presented her with a beautiful pink fairy rose from behind her back that she must have been hiding the whole time. 

Haley gasped, slowly taking the stem.“For me?” she had never seen such a striking color. “Jas, thank you.”

“Uncle Shane said you would like it,” she said.

Haley felt her heart in her throat. “He did?”

She nodded cheerfully. 

Haley held the flower, a weird mix of emotions swirling in her chest. “He was right,” she said softly. 

  
  
  


Haley returned inside, the flower in one hand, the drawing in the other. She walked stoically to the couch, setting the gifts down on the coffee table. 

She stared at them for a moment. “What the _fuck_.” 

Was that flower a weak attempt to reach out to her? The knowledge that Shane had any sort of input on Jas’ sweet gesture made her want to blush and scream at the same time, and the competing emotions left her somewhere in the middle, bitter and confused.

The front door swung open then, and Emily walked in with a bag from Pierre’s. She took a glance at the fairy rose. “Oh, where did that come from? How pretty.” 

“Jas.” _Definitely not Shane._

“Aw, for the clinic visit. That’s sweet.” Emily started to walk into the kitchen.

Haley could almost feel her irritation seeking an outlet, narrowing in on an appropriate target. Emily had been wronged by someone who should care about her, and that was fucked. Worse than that, her sister had been pretending to be normal and happy, and she knew she wasn’t. 

Haley had been trying to calculate how to bring this up delicately for a while now, but she was riled up from the flower, and screw it, she’d just go for it.

“Em?”

Emily came back from the kitchen, raising a mildly surprised eyebrow at the intensity of her tone. 

“We can talk, if you want.” Haley tried to give her sister her most serious look.

“What do you mean?” She looked truly baffled, tilting her head.

“You know. Are you okay...about like, Sandy?” 

Emily blinked once in her shock. “What?”

Haley took in a breath. “I didn’t mean to look, but you left your phone here the other night, and I know you’ve been upset.” She could tell Emily was blushing, and she couldn’t tell if she was touched, embarrassed, shocked, or a combination of all three.

“Oh. I’m alright. I...” Emily paused, wringing her hands. “Honestly, I have been upset. I think we’re just...in different places with our feelings.” She nodded sadly. “And that’s hard.”

Haley’s brow furrowed. “Is she in a different place though? Or is she just not willing to admit her feelings publicly?”

Emily lifted an eyebrow in incomprehension.

“Like, if she was completely out, this wouldn’t be an issue, right? It’s not like she doesn’t want to go to the Jellies with you, she doesn’t want people to _see_ her at the Jellies with you.” Haley flung out an agitated hand when Emily didn’t immediately respond. “Right?”

“It’s complicated, Haley.” Emily looked sullen.

“It really isn’t though.” Haley realized in some part of her mind that she should be doing more listening than talking right now, but she was still pissed from before. 

“It is,” Emily persisted. “When you’re gay, it’s not like you just come out once and that’s it. It’s constant throughout your life. And each time you don’t know how people will react, or what they’ll think, or how their opinion of you might change. Some people just aren’t emotionally ready to take all that on yet.” Emily seemed to be calming herself and building resolve as she spoke. “I can’t push her, and I wouldn’t want to.”

Haley paused, a little stuck on the idea that coming out wasn’t a one and done experience. She supposed she had never thought it through to that extent. She frowned. 

That was something to intellectually revisit, but it still seemed so unfair. “Okay, well. Maybe I get that. But what about you?” Haley huffed, her defensiveness of her sister spiking. “What does she expect you to do? Just wait around in the meantime? Take what she decides to give you?”

Emily looked hopeless. “I honestly don’t know what to do. I want to respect her wishes, but it’s hard for me to deny my feelings for her around other people and pretend like we're just friends.”

“You love the Jellies,” Haley said sadly.

Emily looked touched by her sympathy. “I do.” 

Haley frowned. It was a romantic night and it wasn’t fair that Emily didn’t get to have the person she cared about there with her. “It seems really tough to be gay sometimes,” she sympathized. 

“Sometimes I wish I was never sexually awakened by a woman,” Emily agreed wistfully. She chuckled. “Not actually, of course. It was earth-shattering.” 

Haley cocked an eyebrow. 

“But then,” Emily continued. “Look at you and Shane. Love is always merciless in its pain, regardless of your orientation.” She shrugged sadly.

Haley's heart hurt a little to hear his name. Her eyes traced to the fairy rose, lying sadly on the table. “I got my hopes up that he was going to talk to me. At the clinic, and then again today. I don’t know why.” She wished her voice didn't sound so sad. “I feel fucking stupid.”

“Maybe he still will,” Emily comforted her. “You’ll see him tonight at the Jellies, right?” she added hopefully.

“He won’t.” Haley shook her head. “He would never say anything in front of other people. He won’t say anything to me at all,” she said bitterly, ignoring the lump that wanted to form in her throat.

“I’m sorry, Haley.” 

Haley couldn’t bear the sympathy in her sister’s eyes. It was a little too clear that Emily saw through to how hurt she really was. “It’s fine,” she said briskly. “I have a plan for the fall, and he’s not part of it.” 

Emily looked curious. “I didn’t realize you had a plan.”

Haley paused for a moment, not sure what her sister would think. “I’m going to look in Zuzu for a photography internship.I might fucking move there.”

“Really?” Emily asked, blinking in surprise. 

Haley shrugged. “Maybe.”

“I think it’s great to pursue your talent like that.” Her eyebrows pinched together. She hesitated. “But honestly, I’d be sad for you to leave.” 

“I don’t know if I would really go,” Haley admitted. “I’ve just been thinking about it.” She felt a little touched that Emily would want her to stay. 

“That’s an exciting plan, though.”

“There’s a second part, too,” Haley told her. “Find a hot, wealthy, guy in the city.” Emily shook her head in amusement but Haley persisted. “What? There are girls there too, you know. We shouldn’t wait around for Shane and Sandy to get some balls.” 

Emily’s expression soured. “I much prefer her ball-less.”

“You know what I mean,” Haley said.

Emily looked contemplative, her voice soft and sullen. “I don’t think I’m done waiting for her, Haley. Even if it means going to the Jellies alone.” 

Haley paused, her mind mulling over an idea. “We should go together. ” 

Emily raised her eyebrows. “You want to?” 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” She wondered when the last time was that they had gone to the Jellies just the two of them. Elementary school?

“Let’s do it.” Emily smiled, the first true smile she had seen on her face since the other day. Her eyes traced to the clock. “It’s actually not that long from now. We should eat so we have time to get ready. ” 

“Cool.” Haley laid back down on the couch, reaching for her magazine. “What are you making?” 

  
  


***

Sebastian tossed the graphic novel he was half-heartedly reading carelessly off his bed, taking a pained look at his phone.

It was day three of not hearing from Abby. To be fair, he hadn’t exactly been peppering her with texts lately either. 

It was never like this with her usually. He used to pride himself on the ease and simplicity of what they had. Somehow, they were totally out of sync now.

It was mostly his fault.

When Alex asked him for advice about the bouquet, he had encouraged him for a couple reasons. It was clear Alex and Petra were serious about each other, and happy. He had expected they would become official soon. It seemed straightforward as the next step for them, if a little bit old-fashioned and over the top.

But what he hadn’t expected was how _much_ attention they’d get from it. It was mere minutes after Abby texted him that Alex had left the shop, and he could already hear Demetrius and Maru excitedly discussing it upstairs. Truthfully, it almost gave him secondhand anxiety. He had watched Alex from a distance expertly field attention of all sorts in high school, and even he seemed overwhelmed, as did Petra, the world’s friendliest farmer. It convinced him even more that he would want nothing to do with that sort of spotlight.

And then at band practice, Abby had mentioned her parents using it to put pressure on her to find “the one”, and it had really dug under his skin. They would never see him as worthy of her, and never had.

So he had felt the need to publicly deny it, to distance himself from the idea before he really knew what he was saying. And he knew it hurt Abby. She acted like she didn’t want a bouquet, and maybe she didn’t, but he couldn’t blame her for being pissed that he had so indirectly stated it like that, in front of Sam, too.

He had gone to the lake that night, ready to make it right, well-rehearsed on what he wanted to say. He wasn’t shocked that she didn’t show up, but he was disappointed and worried. 

Now, the Jellies were hours away. A festival that meant a lot to them. One of the few he actually looked forward to, other than Spirit’s Eve. Sebastian let out a small sigh, pulling out his phone. He should’ve done this a while ago.

> Sebastian: Hey. I know I’ve been a dick, and I get why you’re pissed at me. We should talk. Are you around?

He went to set his phone down and was shocked when it buzzed almost instantaneously. He picked it up, frowning.

> _Not delivered._

Well, maybe her phone was off. Or maybe she was somewhere with bad service. 

Not very comforting, actually. 

He tapped the phone icon, bringing it to his ear. One loud buzz and then right to voicemail. _“Hey, it’s Abby, just text me,”_ her recorded voice instructed. 

_Shit_. Sebastian let out an anticipatory groan, rolling off his bed. 

He hated doing this. He never really did it, almost ever. They would text, she would come out to meet him. Or he’d see her at their standing hangouts, band practice, Fridays at the Saloon, Solarion Chronicle nights, they had so many it just never seemed necessary to go into the shop.

But he couldn’t let the fear of her parents fuck with them anymore. And that’s why, now, he was opening the door to Pierre’s.

Sebastian shoved his hands in his pocket and walked purposefully into the store. The bell on the door made an annoying little chime. Marnie glanced his way, as did Harvey, busy with their shopping.

Pierre looked up from the register and his neutral expression settled into something a bit more firm.

“How can I help you, son?”

 _“Son”_. “Yeah...I’m just.. looking for Abby. Is she here?”

Pierre’s brow furrowed. Her mother came over then, clearly having been in earshot or perhaps lurking from the start. “She went out early today.” She looked at him with slight suspicion, her default expression when talking to him or Sam. “I figured she was with her friends.” 

He shook his head. “If you see her, can you tell her I was looking for her?” They both politely confirmed, but he caught the slightly perplexed glance they exchanged as he turned to go.

So she wasn’t home. Sebastian tried to shove the thought away.

There was another very likely place she was, and he would have started with that option, if he hadn’t been fairly sure that Alex was over there currently.

> Seb: Hey, have you talked to Abby at all today
> 
> Seb: my texts aren’t going through
> 
> Petra: no... mine haven’t either
> 
> Seb: her parents haven’t seen her
> 
> Seb: let me know if you hear from her
> 
> Petra: Seb...
> 
> Petra: she has been in and out of the mines the past few days 

_Shit_. That’s what he had suspected, and not quite consciously admitted to himself. 

> Petra: If you don’t hear from her soon, let me know? I’ll go with you
> 
> Seb: thanks petra

So, she was down in the mines, alone, hacking away at monsters. No one had heard from her in hours. She could be who knows how many floors down with no way to reach anyone. His stomach twisted with dread.

He knew he didn’t really have a right to be upset, or even to worry.

_“I don’t have to report to you, or get an okay for my activities. It doesn’t work like that.”_

_“You’re not my boyfriend, Sebastian.”_

Yeah, he had been pretty clear about that last one. Fuck _,_ he was an idiot.

He wasn’t sure how to fix it, but he needed to find her, and most importantly, he had to make sure she was okay. 

He didn’t have a sword. He did have some replica weapons from the Solarion Chronicles, a mace, a dagger. And those would be better than nothing, but would he really march into the mines like he was doing a bad cosplay to try and find her right now?

Fuck, he supposed yes, he totally would.

There was one last place to look where there was a small chance she could still be. 

Sebastian pulled open the door of the Saloon with a firm tug. It was such a random time in the afternoon on a festival day that Gus wasn’t even at the bar, he was probably still in his apartment having a meal or whatever it was Gus did in the small amount of time he wasn’t bartending everyday. 

Sebastian took a glance around and took a few hurried steps towards the pool room.

“Sebastian!”

His breath caught when he saw her from pure relief, his anxieties melting. He stood there for a moment to savor the sight of her.

Abby’s expression was shocked and elated, like she could hardly believe he was in front of her. She was actually out of breath.

“Where have you-” Sebastian stopped when he realized why she was looking like she was going to pass out from excitement.

“ _Look_ ,” she squeaked.

Her hands were gripping the side of Journey of the Prairie King, and small text in the center read “THE END.”

“Abs.” Sebastian blinked. “You did it?”

She nodded in a gleeful stupor. “I fucking did it.” She looked back at him. “I DID it! I can’t believe you’re here to see-”

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him roughly, their mouths pressing together in a firm, meaningful kiss. 

She was breathless when he pulled back. “Oh.”

“I was looking for you everywhere. I was about to go in the mines if you weren’t-”

“What? You were?” she looked shocked.

“Yes,” he frowned. “My texts and calls weren’t going through. I was worried-”

“I’ve been here for hours trying to..” she pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Oh. I guess it died.” 

“Fuck,” he laughed. They kissed again. 

“Wait, Seb.” She pulled back. “I need to apologize to you,” she said firmly, her blue eyes serious. “I don't know why I was sassing you about the bouquet. We don’t need to be that kind of couple.” Sebastian wanted to get a word in but she was on a roll, barely taking a breath. “ I don't even think I want to be, I just didn’t like that you got all defensive-“ 

“You’re worth it, Abby.”

“-and it just seemed like you said all of that for my sake, and I-” she stopped abruptly when his words registered, her hands on his arms. “What?”

“You’re worth it,” he repeated. “It was stupid to say, and you were right, I was being insecure about us. If that's what you want, fuck your parents, and fuck everybody, I’ll do it.”

She studied him, a sort of mixture of affection and certainty in her gaze. “I don’t want a bouquet, Sebastian.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “ I just want you.” 

Sebastian pressed his lips to her again. His hands wrapped around her lower back as she slipped her tongue into the kiss. He felt a wash of incredible relief, that she was safe, she was here.

The Saloon was silent and still except for the blinking game behind them. They paused kissing self-consciously for a moment and looked around.

“Should we stop?” she whispered to him.

Sebastian’s adrenaline was still pumping from the relief of seeing her. “I don’t think we should,” he murmured to her, his voice low.

He went back in for a kiss and she tugged at his hair, and Sebastian had the sudden realization of how hot it was to know that they could get caught doing this at any moment. 

She started rubbing on his growing erection that was not at all tamed by his skinny jeans. She didn’t often wear dresses, but she had her outfit on for the festival. He slid his hands underneath the hem of her skirt and felt weak for a moment to feel the lace of the tiny underwear she had on underneath. 

He started slowly moving them towards the pool table as they kissed until they hit the edge, backing her up against it. He saw no need to stop now, starting to lean her over the side.

“Sebastian,” she breathed as she pulled from his kiss. She put her hands on his chest. “You’re serious?” 

“Dead fucking serious,” he rumbled in her ear. It was turning him on how flushed she looked. “If you want to.”

“Anyone could come in and Gus is still back there...” she warned him breathlessly, although she seemed no less interested in still rubbing herself against him.

“Uh huh,” he monotoned, still kissing her neck.

“Not to mention…” her hands were snaking under the waistband of his pants now. “We’ll have to spend every Friday night we hang out here knowing that we fucked on this pool table.”

Sebastian smirked. “What part of that was supposed to dissuade me?” He pressed into her harder, his hands under her skirt.

The lustful look she gave him made desire pulse through him. “Alright then.”

***

Shane sat brooding alone at his kitchen table, watching the afternoon fade into evening. He was miserable, and not just from the dull remnants of a hangover he had nursed all day.

Marnie had found him passed out on the floor of his room this morning, and he had gotten a dousing of cold water to the face as a wake up. She was still pissed at him, and he knew he deserved it. 

_“What is going on with you lately? All you do is mope around your room and drink beer. You need to think about your future.”_

He wasn’t sure how to tell her about Haley, about how incensed he was with himself for blowing his chance to talk to her at the clinic. It had been too hard to see her so unexpectedly like that, so sweet and helpful with Jas. He wanted to say it, he wanted to tell her how he felt, admit that he had been a stubborn asshole and should have forgiven her long ago, but he was too fucking weak to do it.

He didn’t know how to explain that instead of going over to her house afterwards and spilling his heart out like he wanted to, he had started drinking beer to numb his spiraling self-hatred and racing thoughts about how he didn’t deserve her, she’d never want him. Downing one beer after the other until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. But it hadn’t helped, ultimately. It never did.

Shane sat wondering how it was that he had this little control over himself. _You had a chance with her. But you were too scared, too anxious...just like always._

Now as Shane heard soft footsteps pad into the kitchen, he knew it was about to get worse. 

“You’re not coming, Uncle Shane?”

Shane could hardly look at Jas from his spot stewing at the table. He had expected she’d be crushed, but her fragile voice was gutting him.

He was still hoarse from his hangover. “Not this year, Jas.”

Marnie came in after her, giving him a miffed side eye. She had barely spoken to him since this morning. Not that he had really left his room.

“But! It’s the last day of summer. You have to watch the jellies head off into the great unknown!” Jas protested, looking hopelessly confused.

Marnie put a hand on Jas’ back. Her voice was soft, but firm. “Honey, go get your shoes. And grab your raincoat, it might storm.” Jas hesitated, but headed off obediently towards her room.

They were silent in the kitchen for a moment.

“So now you’re skipping festivals?”

Shane let out an annoyed huff. He had no interest in standing on a pier in the rain and watching happy glowing people watch happy glowing fish.

“Shane.”

He looked up reluctantly. 

“Why won’t you tell me what’s going on with you?” It hurt him to see the worry in her eyes. A look he had received from her and so many people before.

He let out a ragged sigh. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“You know whatever you’re going through, you have people who care about you.” Marnie took her hand off her hip. “You can talk to us. You can ask for help.” He felt the sincerity in her voice.

“I know that,” he said in a low voice. “I...appreciate it, Marnie. I know I’ve been rough lately. But I’m just not up to going.” How did he explain he knew what he wanted, but felt impossible to get it? Completely undeserving. Doomed to fail.

Marnie shook her head. “I hope you change your mind tonight.” Jas ran back into the room.

“Uncle Shane, you know the jellies are magic right? You just _can’t_ miss it.” Her last few words took on a wavering tone.

Shane felt the guilt like a sucker punch. “Say hi to them for me, okay? You can tell me all about it tomorrow.” He loathed himself as the words came out.

She nodded solemnly. They gathered their things and made their way toward the front door. Somehow, sickening as it was, a shameless itch for a drink was piercing through his guilt.

Marnie turned to him one last time in the doorway, her voice soft and earnest. “It’s not too late. It’s the last chance for a little summer.” She gave him a sad smile.

The door clicked behind them.

Shane took a pained glance at the fridge and the beers he knew were behind the door, letting out a defeated sigh. 

  
  


***

Alex knocked on Petra’s front door in a melody, something he didn’t usually do, but it was a festival day and he supposed he was feeling the excitement. 

“Come in!” Her muffled but joyful voice sounded.

Alex opened the door and could see her standing to put on her sandals, hopping about clumsily in her haste. “I’m sorry, I got distracted!” She briefly disappeared into the bedroom. “I’m almost ready, I swear.” 

His eyes traveled to what seemed like an explosion of papers on her kitchen counter, pencils, receipts, a calculator. “What’s all this?” he asked her. 

She came back out trying to hook an earring in her ear. He smiled at the long floral sundress she had on, her hair flowing loose past her shoulders. “What would you think…” her eyes steadied on him. “About cows.”

“Cows?” He repeated, a little bit of a surprised laugh showing through.

“Cows.” She was deadly serious.

“I feel great about cows.” He smirked. “I love a good burger.”

“Alex!” She recoiled. “Dairy cows, you ass!”

He cracked up. “I’m kidding!” He loved how her nose was scrunched up at him. “I think it’d be cool,” he answered seriously. “I mean, it would be great for the farm, right? I don’t really know, you’re the farmer around here.” He shrugged good-naturedly.

That was apparently the right answer, given how she smiled at him. She gazed back at the plans on the table, her hands on her hips. “I was crunching some numbers. Honestly, I should probably save a little more money first. But I kind of want to do it.” She looked back at him. “I just wanted to ask. If you really hated cows or something, I’d rethink it.”

“You would?” he asked, a little touched.

She gave him a charming blink of her eyes. “I might need some help with them, now and again. And I kind of want to keep you around.” 

“Is that right.” Alex moved in and pulled her towards him. They shared a lingering kiss. “Well. I like cows, if you like cows.”

She gave him a grateful squeeze. “Not a deal breaker?”

“Nah. But don’t even _think_ about goats.”

She laughed. “I can’t promise that.”

He took a moment to admire her dress. "You look gorgeous,” he told her. “The jellyfish will love you.”

She giggled. “Thank you.” She brushed his hair off his forehead and did a small sigh. “And you’re still the most handsome guy I’ve ever seen.” For all his attempts to work on his ego, he couldn’t say he didn’t love it when she said that. 

The sundress she was wearing was such a soft material, he found his hands traveling, over her hips, back to... “Oh.”

She gazed up at him with a pink tint to her cheeks. “It’s a thin fabric....can’t really wear any.”

“None?” He swallowed, hands still firmly cupping her ass.

She shrugged her shoulders innocently. 

_Yoba_. Well, that was going to be hard to forget for the rest of the evening. 

Petra’s eyes drifted to the clock by the TV. “We should probably get going, right?”

“We should. Um, maybe bring a sweater? It doesn’t look like a storm yet, but it’s supposed to.”

“I saw that on the news,” she frowned. “That would be sad.” She grabbed a cardigan from the tiny closet.

“Hopefully it holds off,” he agreed. 

They stepped out together on the front porch, the sun dipping below the treeline. They stood for a moment, surveying the crops and the softly clucking chickens. 

“Lola and Maisy.”

Alex raised his eyebrows. “Hm?”

“The cows.” She was staring wistfully out into the field, presumably imagining where the barn would be. “That would be their names.” 

He smiled, curling his arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her cheek. “Those are perfect names.”

They stood there for a moment more. Even before he had the chance for the jellies to pull at his heartstrings, Alex found himself a little nostalgic for the summer that they were leaving behind. At the same time, it was exciting to think of what was ahead. 

“Seriously though, how good does a steak sound?”

 _“Alex._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of our couples figuring it out! One notable pair still stubborn as ever. But you never know what the magic of the Moonlight Jellies may bring...
> 
> I am very excited for the next chapter, and it's honestly almost ready so I'm not sure I'll be able to wait a full week to post! It's a big one (lengthwise, plotwise.) Can't wait!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you are staying healthy and safe<3


	25. Torrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moonlight Jellies, part 2. Or, the last chance for a little summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives: the farmer, Haley, and Shane  
> Almost everyone makes an appearance! 
> 
> Warnings: explicit sexual content

Petra could feel the excitement brewing as she and Alex crossed over the bridge and made their way to the beach. The gathering crowd hummed with chatter, joining the sound of waves crashing rhythmically on the shore. The sky was starting to dim, and lanterns glowed softly along the docks. She was thankful that there was no sign of rain yet, although a few clouds clustered at the horizon. 

“Wow!” she gasped, taking in the scene. “It’s so beautiful!”

Alex squeezed her hand. “Just wait,” he told her.

Abby came sprinting up to her as they reached the sand. “Petra!”

Petra almost had the wind knocked out of her by her aggressive hug. “Hi Abs!” She could tell there was something going on beyond just general excitement for the jellies. She was relieved to see Sebastian tailing behind her, his hands in his pockets and a bit of a smirk on his face as well. 

“I beat it! I did it!” Abby pulled back from their embrace breathlessly.

Petra blinked, trying to process. “Wait, what??”

“I beat Journey of the Prairie King!!” They grabbed hands, squealing and jumping. No wonder she was so excited.

“Are you serious?? How!? Did you do the corner move, or-”

Abby was flushed with victory. “I’ll tell you the whole story some other time. It was just so amazing and I’m so happy and-” she looked to Sebastian for a second and suddenly looked bashful. “It’s just been a _day!_ ”

Petra felt a little flicker of curiosity and knew there was more to the story there, but whatever it was, it seemed clear that she and Sebastian were better than they had been in some time. She squeezed Abby’s hands. “I’m so happy for you.” They hugged again.

“You guys want to join us behind Elliott’s cabin?” Sebastian asked, pulling a joint subtly out of his pocket. 

Petra shook her head bemusedly as Alex smirked. “I’m good, man.”

Abby gave Petra another squeeze. “See you in a minute.” She flashed one last smile over her shoulder as she and Sebastian headed off together. 

Petra always found it funny that as small as this town was, everyone greeted each other with excited hugs and kisses for festival days as if they hadn’t actually just seen each other in Pierre’s that morning. It was a small town quirk she sort of loved. 

Petra had just finished chatting with Demetrius when Sam and Penny came trotting up to her.

“We did it, P!” Sam cheered as he hugged her. “They’re all good for the Jellies.”

“We did it, Sam!” Petra wasn’t sure if either of them could accept any credit for Sebastian and Abby’s reconciliation, but she wasn’t complaining. “How was crispy bass night?”

Both Penny and Sam let out a little laugh. “It was wonderful, except…” Penny trailed.

“Vince started crying in the middle of it because he doesn’t want me to ‘marry Miss Penny’,” Sam explained with finger quotations.

“Oh no,” Petra stifled a laugh. “He doesn’t like you dating his teacher?” 

“No. It’s because _he_ wants to marry her,” Sam corrected. They all laughed.

“We got it all sorted out by the end,” Penny assured her. 

“Kid better back off,” Sam joked. Petra melted a little at the look they exchanged when Sam reached for her fingertips subtly. “But anyway, we probably won’t have to sneak around on the farm so much anymore, my mom is pretty down with it.”

“I thought she would be,” Petra smiled, thinking back to the Flower Dance. That seemed like ages ago, now.

“As for my mom…” Penny trailed. They looked to where she was talking animatedly with Gus. “Well, we’re not going to make a big deal about it.”

As they waited for the time to draw near, Petra took a scan of the beach. 

“Doesn’t look like Shane came, does it?” she whispered to Alex.

Alex glanced over to where Haley and Emily had just arrived, frowning. “Doesn’t look like it.”

She had filled Alex in on their conversation on the dock, as well as her hope that Shane might reach out to Haley. It either hadn’t happened, or he hadn’t been successful. Petra couldn’t help but feel disappointed either way. Haley looked radiant as ever, but she wondered if she could sense some sadness, or if she was just imagining it.

Alex had just been pulled away in conversation with his grandparents when she was greeted by Elliott and Leah, eager to ask her something. 

“Petra, darling,” Elliott began in a hushed tone that had a touch of intrigue. “Did you lose the top to a bikini recently? One washed up on the shore by my cabin.”

“Oh! Uh..” She was too visibly shocked and awkward to deny it. She looked around self-consciously, lowering her voice. “Yes, actually. How did you-?”

“Told you.” Leah placed a triumphant hand on her hip, giving Elliott a smug look.

“I don’t understand how you knew,” Elliott tutted. 

Leah took a cheeky gaze at Petra’s chest area, giving her a wink. “Looked like a match.” 

Petra flushed.

“I am incredibly curious about how one might manage to lose such an item in the first place,” Elliott implored, giving her a delighted, coy look. “My imagination is running wild.”

“Well.. I..” she stammered.

“Enjoy the Jellies, love.” Leah smiled knowingly and tugged at Elliott’s arm, who visibly pouted to be stolen away before Petra's explanation. She watched them walk off for a second before weakly returning their farewell waves. 

“What was that about?” Alex asked, coming up behind her.

“They uh...found the top to my bikini.” Petra winced.

“How about that,” he said contentedly. “I told you it’d turn up!” He gave her a slap on the back. 

***

By the time Haley and Emily arrived on the beach, there was already a sizable throng of villagers gathered there, catching up and marveling over another summer gone. It was fairly dark out now, and the lanterns were softly glowing along the docks. There was no sign of the forecasted storm yet besides a steady wind.

“It looks like the rain is going to hold off!” Emily happily observed as they made their way down the sand. “At least for now.” 

Haley took in the scene. Sebastian was getting admonished by his mother for lighting up a cigarette… or was that a joint? Demetrius was showing Maru a shell with great interest. Elliott and Leah were chatting together, keeping on top of the gossip as always. Penny and Sam were entertaining Vincent by the shore, swinging him between them with a hand on either arm. She realized then that she had seen them together quite a bit, lately. She had always thought they made a good pair for the Flower Dance. 

Marnie and Jas came walking down the path behind them. Jas scurried up to her excitedly but lost her gumption as she got close, freezing. Marnie gave Haley an amused, knowing look.

“Hi Jas. I love your bow,” Haley told her. 

“Thank you, Miss Haley.” Jas lingered for a shy, elated moment before scurrying off towards Vincent and Penny.

Haley tried to subtly listen in on the hushed conversation Emily and Marnie had started, acting like she was busy looking at the ocean. “He’s not coming then?” Emily was asking with more than a hint of concern.

“It doesn’t seem so..” Marnie’s voice was troubled, and heavy.

Haley felt a dull pit start to form in her stomach. He was drinking again. She wanted to ignore the part of her that felt worried about him. _Why should you care. He doesn’t give a shit about you._

“Hey.”

Haley turned at the familiar voice. “Hey.” 

She smiled, feeling a little sting of nostalgia when she hugged him. Usually they would stand together for this in the back. There was no need to discuss that this year that wouldn’t be the case. 

Alex seemed to be thinking along the same lines. “Do you want to watch with everyone more towards the front this time?” Alex motioned to the crew of Petra, Sam, Sebastian, and Abby, all chatting together a ways down the beach.

“That’s alright. I like watching from my spot,” she assured him. “Besides, I don’t want Abby and them thinking I actually like them now,” she gave him a cheeky smile.

He huffed a laugh. “You sure?”

“I’m sure. But make sure you get her a good spot for her first Jellies,” she directed him with a tone. “And don’t talk too much. Sometimes you get all chatty during this.”

“I do not,” he protested with a bit of amused indignance. She pursed her lips, unconvinced.

“Hi, Haley. You look beautiful,” Petra greeted her, coming up from behind Alex. Mercifully, she was appropriately dressed in a flowy floral maxi.

“Thanks, so do you,” she replied, glad she meant it. She gave Alex a quick look of approval. “Honestly, this isn’t even new.” She did like the blue sundress she was wearing, but she wouldn’t say it was her best showing. “I just didn’t really feel like trying all that hard this year.” 

Emily came over then, giving Alex and Petra both a cheerful squeeze. “Are you ready for your first Jellies?” she asked Petra, her blue eyes gleaming. 

“I am, I’m really excited for it,” she replied, looking out at the water as if they were coming in any moment.

“You’ll really like this,” Haley assured her. She frowned. “I should have brought my camera, I always forget.” Maybe it was subconscious, she realized then. In some ways the magic of the jellies couldn’t be captured. It just had to be witnessed.   
  


When it was close to time, Haley led Emily towards her usual spot, which she preferred because it wasn't too far out on the water where it was all windy but still central for a good view.

“This would probably be my favorite festival if there was dancing,” Emily said, taking in the scene as they walked along. “I just love the anticipation of it. And it’s so incredibly beautiful.”

“It’s a good one,” Haley agreed. She paused. “But I don’t like the fall.”

“I know you don’t,” Emily smiled. “You’re full of life, like the spring.” Usually Emily’s spiritual observations bothered her, but this one she didn’t mind so much. 

“Emily?”

Haley and Emily both stopped at the sound of the familiar voice behind them, exchanging a look of surprise before they spun around. 

“Sandy?” Emily gasped. “You’re here?”

Sandy gave her a bittersweet smile. Her voluminous red hair was twisted into an impressive updo, a pink glow to her high cheekbones. “I tried calling sweetie. You weren’t answering. I could tell I upset you and I’m just...well..” she shrugged her shoulders, hopeful and nervous. “ I’m here.”

Emily let out a little excited squeal and they hugged joyously.

When they finally pulled back, Sandy put both of her hands on Emily’s cheeks in a way that could not possibly be seen as platonic. Haley smiled, taking a few polite steps back to give them a moment.

“I can’t believe you’re here! I’m so happy you-” Emily paused, suddenly remembering her sister. “Haley, come watch with us,” she said, turning to her. Sandy nodded enthusiastically.

“No, no. You two should watch together, I’m totally fine,” Haley instructed, trying to use her sisterly telekinesis to let Emily know just how fine it really was. “I’m going to go to my usual spot.”

“You sure?” Emily asked. Her hand was already reaching for Sandy’s. 

“Of course! We’ll hang out after,” Haley urged. Emily flashed her a look that was a mix of affection and gratitude before she and Sandy walked off together, hand in hand.

Haley sighed contentedly. At least someone had some balls.

  
  
  


It was dark now as Haley stood on the dock, the wind picking up slightly. The chatter of earlier had dropped to a low buzz as the time drew near. Almost everyone was posted in their places now, ready for the Jellies to arrive.

This night was always one that made her reflect, and a lot felt different than when she stood here last year. So much had happened and so much had changed.

The person she was last year would never have come here with her sister, or been thinking about seriously pursuing photography. She was entirely codependent on Alex then, and would have been incensed at the idea of him spending any part of a festival day without her. She could honestly say she was happy for him and the farmer.

As she stood there, feeling a little proud of her progress, she realized that maybe she could even admit to herself that all the heartache with Shane was important, necessary even. He had made her want something outside of herself. Helped her to recognize she was strong enough to be on her own.

Haley closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the breeze from the ocean, letting her mind wander from the past to the future. She fantasized about the fall, moving to Zuzu, doing a hot internship at a fancy photography studio. Shopping with her new, cultured, and fashionable friends. Fancy dates with a wealthy, attractive man at an acclaimed restaurant.

All of those scenes were exciting to picture, except the last one. Irritatingly, the image of someone sitting across from her still wouldn’t quite materialize.

She tried harder for to envision the scene. The white tablecloth, the low lighting, the noise, the din. The stunning dress she’d be wearing. Happily reaching her hand across to touch his. Still, she couldn't quite picture it. There was nothing but a blank shadow of a silhouette, no matter what hot celebrity or professional gridball clone she tried to place into the frame.

She knew better, she knew not to, but just for a moment, she replayed the scene. The restaurant, the din, her dress. Reaching her hand over. But now she saw him vividly. The hint of a five o’clock shadow even though he tried to shave, a dress shirt that probably needed a few more minutes of ironing. The hold of deep brown eyes when he looked across at her with want. 

Now the whole scene made her breathless, it was lucid and real and also somehow so far out of the realm of possibility it was crushing. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Fuck. Fuck him. Why._

She immediately and as thoroughly as possible scrubbed the image from her mind. He was not going to be part of her fall.

Haley looked out to the sea as the final spectators took their places. She took in a breath, making a small vow to herself. Next year for the Jellies, he wouldn’t be on her mind at all. Someone else would come along and replace him, someone with the courage to admit he cared about her. 

And she would be so incredibly happy. 

***

There were clouds bunching by the horizon, and there was a nip to the breeze, but it was still clear enough to see the stars and the moon bright in the sky. Petra was humbled by the heavy feeling in the air. It was a lot like the night before the Feast of the Winter Star, an impending magic of a rare and amazing sight.

She was standing with Alex near Willy’s shop, not far from the candle boat that would call the jellies in. Nearly everyone she said hello to was urging her to the front, insisting she have a good spot for her first experience. She felt touched and amused at how much everyone wanted her to enjoy it. She was almost worried it had been hyped up too much. She coached herself in that moment that she’d have to be very convincing if it turned out to be less exciting than promised.

Petra glanced around, trying to make out the forms of her friends in the dark. Sebastian and Abby were on the end of the other pier to their right that jutted into the ocean. She exchanged an excited wave with Abby. 

Petra noted Leah and Elliott behind them closer to the shore, standing close to Haley. She was still at a loss to explain how Haley “not trying” resulted in her looking like an actual goddess.

Oddly, she couldn’t seem to spot Sam or Penny anywhere. Maybe they stuck closer to the beach?

She turned at the sound of footsteps creaking down the dock and saw Emily and a woman with red hair walking towards them. Petra realized with a bit of surprise that it had been ages since she had actually seen a stranger. “Who’s that?” she asked Alex.

“Oh.” Alex looked surprised. “It’s Sandy.”

Petra recognized the name, Emily had spoken about her friend from Calico many times. As she got closer, Petra could see her artful makeup that accented her striking eyes, and beautiful statement jewelry. 

“Petra, I want you to meet Sandy,” Emily gushed, a sort of worship in her eyes. “Sandy, this is the new farmer everyone’s been talking about. Well, I guess not that new, anymore,” she corrected with a warm smile. 

“Hi, Sand-“ Petra went in for a polite handshake but Sandy immediately enveloped her in an aggressive hug, and she could feel her lipstick leave a print as she smooched her cheek.

“Oh, sweetie!” She gushed. “They told me you were adorable. I’ve been dying to meet you.” She pulled back. “You’ll come visit me in Calico Desert sometime, won’t you? Lots of seeds for a farmer like you, the exotic type.” She winked. 

“I’d love that,” Petra beamed, a little breathless from the enthusiastic greeting. 

“Alex!” She gave him an equally fervent kiss on the cheek. “You handsome thing. It’s been ages.” 

He grinned. "Glad you’re back, Sandy.” 

“Well, I couldn’t leave my Emily alone for the Jellies.” Sandy flashed adoring eyes at Emily and they linked pinky fingers. Petra and Alex both took a glance at each other subtly, a sudden understanding washing over both of them.

“Of course not,” Alex agreed emphatically. The girls beamed. 

Emily and Sandy headed on their way and sat together farther down the dock, holding hands as their legs dangled over the side. Petra couldn't help but notice how Clint brooded at them from the shadow of Willy’s shop.

“Alright everyone! It’s almost time to launch the boat! Get ready!” Mayor Lewis announced to an excited buzz.

The lanterns around the dock dimmed, and everyone went silent. Petra felt her breath catch with excitement.

Alex squeezed her hand. “Ready?” he whispered. She nodded eagerly.

With a metallic clank, the candle-boat was sent off into the sea. Petra watched the light of the candle shrink as it sailed onwards, the sound of the waves crashing softly in the background.

For a long while it was dark. She wasn’t sure why, but she was tense and her heart was thudding with anticipation. 

Right when she was about to really consider the possibility of nothing happening at all, Alex whispered, “over there.”

Petra could see a soft, glowing form waving in the dark water in the distance, and then another, and another, and suddenly the sea in front of them was more like a night sky, beautifully lit and magical to behold. 

Petra let out a soft gasp, overcome with how captivating it was. She felt Alex’s arm wrap around her and she held him, savoring how safe and happy she felt in his embrace, unable to look away from the dazzling sea beneath her.

‘What do you think?” he whispered. She finally pulled her eyes up to look up at him, the glowing water making shadows dance on his handsome face. 

“It’s incredible,” she whispered back. Her breath caught when she saw one float almost beneath them under the dock, getting a clear view of it’s stringy tentacles and round translucent body floating gracefully in the surf, ever glowing.

She was somehow already nostalgic that it would be a whole year until she could experience this again, and was filled with a powerful, humbling awareness of fleeting beauty. She reflected for a moment on how relentless the passing of time was, how steady and slow and somehow too terribly fast all at once. How much change she had seen in the past year. How thankful she was to have taken this chance on herself and her happiness. How incredibly lucky and blessed she was to have found this place, for Pelican Town, these people, her friends, for Alex. How small she was in this giant world and how tiny her experience, but how grateful she was for all of it. 

Petra gazed up at Alex, feeling like she might cry with gratitude for him for a moment. His eyes stared back into hers, and she could swear he was tearing a little as well. He really was a crier.

He rested his forehead against hers softly. “I love you,” he whispered to her. 

They had said it a few times now, but it still made her heart leap to hear it. “I love you, too.”

They finally broke from their moment when a soft murmur came over the crowd. For an exciting few seconds, she wondered if it was the rare green jelly she had heard about. She searched the water but could only see golden orbs.

“Oh, shit,” Alex whispered in a laugh. 

Petra followed his gaze and her jaw actually dropped to see Abby and Sebastian far out on the pier, their arms wrapped around each other in an unabashed, heated kiss for all to see. Petra blinked a few times, but it was real, Sebastian had her pressed up against the wooden post and Abby was tangled around him, and it made for such a torrid scene it felt a bit lewd to keep watching them. 

Petra was too far to see the reactions of Abby’s parents, but she swore she could sense the stunned tension in the atmosphere. There was no way anybody missed it.

Petra smiled to herself, thinking back to Abby’s description earlier in the summer about this night. _“It has this really existential effect on people”_. They must have wanted to live in the moment. They weren’t going to hide how they felt about each other anymore. 

As the jellies slowly began their way back out to sea, she noted the clouds building at the horizon were now dark and the wind was starting to build. There was a low rumble in the distance. The storm didn’t seem like it would hold off much longer, but it had held off long enough. 

“Did you love it?” Alex asked softly as the glowing orbs slowly started to fade, his hand holding hers. She could tell he knew the answer already. 

Petra watched the last golden orb float on, making its way back to the deep. 

“It was magic,” she whispered back. 

***

Shane wasn’t sure how long it was that he sat there stewing in the kitchen after Jas and Marnie left, but it couldn’t have been an insignificant amount of time, because it was well past dark now. The jellies were probably on their way in.

Shane sighed bitterly. He had been in a war with himself, staring at the fridge. He wasn’t sure why some stubborn part of him was resisting the inevitable. 

_Give in and take a beer. Numb it away, like you always do._

He finally opened the fridge and stared at the familiar sight of the six pack, the same old logo of the light beer staring back at him. Haley had once referred to this brand as “watery piss”. He huffed. It hurt to think of her, and it hurt to laugh. He reached for the top of the bottle, the familiar feel of cold glass and a metal cap against his fingertips. 

For some reason, he hesitated, still holding the top of the beer, poised to lift it out, but seemingly unable to do it. In the quiet, dark house, his thoughts suddenly went to Jas. 

“ _You know the jellies are magic, right?”_

He felt a sting of guilt at the memory, releasing the bottle for a second.

_“It’s not too late. It’s your last chance for a little summer.”_

Shane shut his eyes, trying to cease the hijacking of his thoughts, but the farmer’s voice came next. _“Happiness is worth trying for, and you deserve it.”_

 _“I like when you’re happy, Uncle Shane.”_

Shane opened his eyes again, a strange nervous energy welling in his chest.

“ _Shane. You never answered me.”_

_“Did you mean it?”_

He took in a deep, agonizing breath. 

“Just fucking tell her.”

It was his own voice, out loud, in the kitchen. He almost startled from it. He blinked, feeling the cold air of the fridge that had been escaping for the past full minute.

“Fucking tell her,” he repeated. Softer, but firmer this time.

Shane shut the refrigerator door, feeling a thrilling jolt of adrenaline. 

He had been fucking stupid, and an asshole, and it was probably too late. But he needed to do this. He had to tell her. At least he would _know_ , and he could hear it from her. At least he could try. 

A tantalizing hope started welling in him that he could do something other than drink away his pain. Take an action, have some sort of control. He was still undeniably afraid, but the idea also gave him this dizzying thrill of potential relief.

He couldn’t know how it would unfold, but he could at least let it, and just fucking face it if it all fell apart. He wanted that last chance at a little summer. He wanted his chance to be happy. 

He wanted his chance with Haley. 

Shane started pacing, looking at the clock. It was late. “I’m going to fucking tell her. Fucking _tell_ her.” He kept marching back and forth, rubbing his hands over his face, psyching himself up, knowing he sounded crazy and not caring. “Fucking tell her, just fucking _do_ it.”

He had the sudden realization that if he thought about this too hard, if he tried to plan what he was going to say, he was going to be too nervous to go through with it. He just had to go.

He had to go now.

Shane opened the front door and sprinted out into the night, feeling how the heat was struggling against a persistent wind that promised rain. He ran down the cobblestone path, realizing it had to be close to over by now. He had to go fast, he could already be too late. 

Sure enough, he saw Marnie with a sleeping Jas draped over her as they passed by Sam’s. He didn’t slow, didn’t stop. She could only get out a confused “Shane...?” as he blitzed by.

His heart was racing, not just from the run. He saw another group of villagers headed off the bridge, fleeing the oncoming storm. He scanned anxiously for Haley among the faces without success. He tore down the beach, and he could see the clouds on the horizon now, illuminating with brief flashes of lightning where the sea met the sky.

He passed an alarmed Gus on his way down the sand. “Time to head in! Storm’s coming in fast!” But he kept pounding past him, towards the dock.

Elliott and Leah both stared in shock when he passed them, and he knew he must look crazy sprinting into the storm when he had missed everything. He was too focused to care. His sights were set on a lone figure on the dock, her blonde hair whipping in the wind, gazing out to sea.

His legs felt weak from the run and from the sight of her, standing there like a beautiful, impossible illusion. He came to a slow walk, and then a stop, huffing. He took in a breath.

“Haley.”

***

Haley was still a bit awestruck from the scene as the last jellies floated on their way, back to the great unknown. It didn’t matter how many times she saw it, it would always be incredible.

The clouds were rolling in now, dark and ominous. Elliott and Leah, who had joined her at the start, shook their heads.

“Better get in before the storm,” Elliott tutted.

“Looks bad,” Leah agreed.

“Go ahead, I’m right behind you.” Haley wanted to make sure the last jelly was out of sight. It was tradition. 

The wind was picking up, and she felt her hair whip behind her with a sudden gust. People were making their way towards the beach and for home, when usually there would be a fair amount of mingling afterwards, a meetup at the Saloon.

Haley was lost in thought, watching the storm in the distance when she heard him. 

“Haley.”

In the dim light, she felt like maybe her eyes were betraying her. But as he stepped a bit closer, she could make out his every feature, his deep brown eyes, the set of his jaw, his dark hair lightly catching the wind from the sea. 

She stared at him in disbelief for too long before she realized she hadn’t made any verbal acknowledgement at all. They stood taking each other in, her heartbeat growing louder in her ears.

A deep rumble came from over the water. Haley looked out to see a brief flash of lightning in the dark clouds on the horizon. Mayor Lewis began motioning everyone to shore. “That’s it, folks! Make your way inside!”

The dock creaked with footsteps as the last of the villagers scurried towards the beach, but she was frozen to her spot, staring at Shane, her heart pounding.

“What is it?” she said finally, her voice defensive. She thought back to how confusing their last interaction was at the clinic, the fairy rose, her vow for the fall, their last conversation on this beach, all a swirling mess of warnings in her head and pain in her chest. 

His features were set like a stone. “I wanted to-” he paused as a flash of lightning startled them both. He struggled to compose himself again, but managed. “I need to tell you something.”

Haley felt her throat tighten a little bit. “Right now?” she squinted her eyes against the wind that had started picking up.

“Haley!” Emily’s voice cut between them, calling to her from the end of the dock, one of the last few to go. “Come on, it’s going to start pouring!”

She looked back to Shane, both of their hair starting to whip in the wind. “Just let me say this,” he pleaded. She saw Emily drop her head and move up the sand out of the corner of her eye. They were alone now, the two of them, the last on the beach.

“I was wrong.” His eyes dug into hers, raising his voice over the wind. Haley felt like her legs could barely support her, but she was frozen in place. “I’m an asshole, and I should have accepted your apology that day at Joja Mart.” Another low rumble sounded again from out at sea. “I need to tell you…” He hesitated.

“What?” she asked combatively. For some reason tears were stinging her eyes now. “Tell me what?” After all of her trying to move on from him. All the times she’d ached to hear it, all of their back and forth. Was he finally going to fucking say it?

“I do have feelings for you,” his voice cracked. “I’ve _had_ feelings for you.” Her breath caught in her chest. “I get if you don’t feel the same or don’t want anything to fucking do with me after everything between us, but I don’t want this summer to end without you knowing that.” 

Haley’s heart was in her throat. They stood staring at each other. A bright bolt of lighting over the water made them both duck. 

“Shit.” Shane touched her arm. “We need to go.” 

She nodded, undone by the feeling of his hand on her wrist.

They quickly made their way up the beach, hurrying towards the bridge. Haley’s heart was racing, her emotions swirling. There had been so much heartache and drama between them. He had kept her wondering and waiting for so long. And now suddenly, right when she had the gumption to move on, he was ready to say it, trying to tear her heart in half.

Their feet had just left the sand when the rain started, occasional fat drops of cold water that felt abrasive on her skin. Haley found herself ready to dissolve, the build up too much as they hustled from the bridge to the main path. At the sight of her house she whirled around suddenly and he flinched.

“How could you tell me this right now!?” she demanded. “Tonight? Do you know how long I’ve wanted you to say that to me?” She wasn’t sure if there was a tear on her cheek or a raindrop. “You’re too fucking _late_ Shane.”

His face was stricken as he held her gaze. She thought he might protest but there was nothing, just the firm set of his jaw. 

“You’re right, I don’t want anything to do with you,” she said, more softly, but coldly. She had to get away from him now before she started sobbing. She started towards her front door.

“Haley.”

She spun around.

“I’ll leave you alone.” He was stoic. The rain was picking up now. “I just wanted you to know.”

She took in the image of him for as long as she could take, and ran towards home. 

***

Shane shut his front door behind him, the ranch eerily quiet in contrast to the noisy storm he had just made his way out of. He was slightly damp from the rain that was falling in big droplets, threatening to downpour at any moment. 

He was relieved that no one was up. He didn’t even bother to turn on the lights. He collapsed onto a stool in the kitchen, his forehead on the counter, letting the pain swirl in his chest.

He had done it, he had fucking told her.

She knew now. Not that she hadn’t probably wondered or even assumed. But he had owned it, declared it. Poured it all out. 

In one sense, it was a huge weight lifted off of him, a burden of a repressed feeling confessed. But it was much too late. After everything that had happened he couldn’t just admit he had feelings for her and hope that healed all. There had been too much hurt and back and forth and she had let him know it. He’d lost her.

He choked on the memory of her blue eyes staring into him, hurt and angry. _“You’re too fucking late, Shane.”_

He felt a sharp ache. He had to keep his promise to leave her alone somehow, but how would he ever get over her? Something told him it might just never happen. He’d have this hole in his heart forever. He let out a breath and didn’t expect it to shudder like it did.

Shane startled when he heard a knock at the front door. He raised his head off the counter and looked behind him at the dark, quiet entryway, unsure if he was hearing things from the storm. The rain was coming in droves now. It could have been the wind.

The knock sounded again. 

Shane slowly made his way to the hall in tense confusion. He opened the front door hesitantly to the sound of pounding rain.

She was soaked. She stood there huffing, her blonde curls drenched and dripping and her cheeks pink as she gazed up at him, hopeful and sad.

Shane was stunned. He stared at her in the doorway like she was an apparition, unable to think. 

“I don’t want you to leave me alone,” she whimpered.

Shane enveloped her in his arms, pulling her to him roughly. Their lips crushed together and they were kissing each other desperately in the doorway until he impulsively picked her up, her legs wrapping tightly around his middle. He turned and carried her inside with purpose, shutting the door behind them and muffling the storm.

They made a hushed journey down his dark front hall, dripping wet and stumbling as he held her, still tangled together kissing. 

He set her down as they reached his bedroom, locked the door behind them, and then immediately spun her back around, pinning her against it roughly. 

“Do you need-” he panted, her lips still devouring his, “-A towel?” he managed.

She was wrestling his shirt off and he was tugging down her dress. Her skin was cold to the touch from the rain.

“I’m fine-” she breathed. “I just need you- fucking naked,” she commanded, ripping his shorts down to his ankles. She was stunning with her wet hair plastered to her shoulders, drips of the water running down the swell of her cleavage and to the black bra he wanted to to take off at once.

He was in his boxers now, painfully hard as they made out feverishly against the door, everything hectic and needy. She threw her head back and whimpered as he kissed and nipped down her neck to her collarbone, his mind spinning that this was somehow happening after all of the heartache of the past hour, of the past month. 

“Come here.” He lifted her up again and brought her to his bed, grateful that it was somewhat made and he had incidentally cleared out the beer bottles that tended to accumulate on the nightstand. He laid her down on the sheets and felt his dick tense with longing as she seductively crawled backwards facing him, a desperate look on her beautiful face. She bent a smooth leg as if to call him forward, her back arched and breasts heaving. 

Shane crawled after her, wrapping an arm around her lower back and lifting her to him as she settled on top of her. She made an angsty, lustful sound that made his whole body ache.

He sat up, reaching behind her to unsnap her bra. The clasp and his hands were damp from the rain and slippery, and it took a few tries until he finally had enough friction to slide it apart. He actually threw it in his haste, and it slapped the wall and slid down, making her laugh. He paused to smile for just a second, and then kissed her, a long, hungry, satisfying kiss after all of the hurt.

Thunder sounded again from outside, low and ominous. Shane paused, trying to catch his breath. “You really came here?” It was a question because he was still not really sure if this was real, if it was too hopeful to believe that she was here in his arms and not a ghost or a dream.

“The second I got home...I felt like I made the biggest mistake,” she told him, her eyes lidded and sad. “I wanted you to say that for so long.”

He kissed her again, his hands sliding to her breasts which were now free, full and pillowy soft, her nipples hard to the touch. “Fuck, I missed these.”

Her giggle turned into a pleased moan as he massaged them.

“I missed you,” he specified, his voice raw.

Her blue eyes studied him, her expression shifting to something serious. She grabbed his cheek and pulled him back into a forceful kiss.

Their urgency returned in an instant. She started tugging at his boxers as he rose up on his knees to help her, fumbling to get them off. Her hands went to his freed cock that was painfully hard, and he could barely take the feel of her eager strokes. His hands glided down from her breasts to her hips and the tiny black underwear she had on. He started to slide them down and she lifted her hips to help him.

His breath hitched as he gazed at her, overcome with the view of her stunning body laid out in front of him. He had to remind himself again that this was real, this was happening.

He forced himself to pause. “You’re sure you-”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” she moaned.

Shane let out a ragged breath, reaching down to feel between her legs. A flash of desire coursed through him at how wet she was. She bucked her hips towards him in anguish, her eyes pleading and her hand tugging his throbbing erection towards her entrance.

“Haley..” he hovered over her for the briefest pause, overcome with wanting her.

 _“Shane_.” She gasped in pleasure as he finally thrust inside her. He could hardly take the incredible sensation of her tightness around him, the rush of finally having her again. 

It was a desperate, forceful grinding into each other. She was raising her hips with each thrust, her cries breathy and needy. He could feel the intense pressure building and he couldn’t stop, he needed more, he could never have enough.

Their soft moans and rhythmic panting filled the room as he rutted steadily into her, her full breasts shaking from the impact of each firm thrust. His lips found hers and she licked into his mouth with a blissful moan.

A flash of lightning illuminated them for an instant and Shane wanted it to sear the moment in his mind, the breathtaking image of her beneath him, her wet hair around her like a halo on the pillow, the feel of her nails digging into his back.

His pace quickened and the pressure in his groin was building, relentless and electric. He gazed in her eyes for an intense moment, right on the edge of losing it. 

“Haley- _fuck-_ ”

His orgasm was so intense he saw stars, barely pulling out in time and not quite able to aim the violent burst. She made an incredible gasp of pleasure from the feeling of his warm cum on her body, and he quaked even harder, unbelievably spent and exhausted.

There was another loud roll of thunder as they lay panting side by side, dazed and staring at his ceiling. He turned his head on the pillow, still convinced she could vanish. He tried but failed to form any words, he could only reach weakly for her hand.

She turned towards him and gave his shoulder a soft kiss, still trying to catch her breath. He closed his eyes, saving the moment in his mind, praying he wouldn’t wake up. 

  
  


The thunderstorm was still rolling outside as they cleaned up. They moved quietly around the dark room, keeping their voices low and hushed, collecting the clothes strewn about. Shane found her a towel from the closet in the hall and one of his old Tunnelers shirt to replace her wet dress. 

He watched her as she stood to the side of his bed, trying to tame her wet hair into a ponytail. His tshirt draped temptingly over her curves and hovered at her upper thigh, and he was undone at the sight of her casually in his clothes, her cheeks still flushed from before.

She caught him staring and tilted her head. “What?” 

Shane shook his head. “You’re just…”

“Looking like a drowned rat?” She almost laughed.

He swallowed. “Fucking perfect.”

She lowered her arms from her hair, abandoning the effort of tying it back altogether to take a few steps towards where he was sitting on the bed. He thought she was going to say something, but instead she glided her hands up his thighs and leaned in for a sensual, soft kiss. 

Unbelievably his dick stirred in his boxers, spent as it had been. He felt her soft breasts through the faded fabric and hummed as she kissed him.

He couldn’t stop his hands from slipping underneath he tshirt and sliding up her legs towards her hips. Shane hesitated to find nothing but soft, smooth skin. He gave her a surprised look.

“Too wet to put back on.” 

He moaned. “ _Fuck_ , Haley.” 

Without thinking he was lifting her up back towards his pillow, lowering himself between her legs. She gripped his hair and guided him down where he was already headed, whimpering contentedly. He gripped her hips and slid two fingers towards her entrance and moaned at how wet she still was.

He started lapping at her clit with his tongue and she let out a high-pitched cry, turning her head to the pillow to silence herself. He couldn't believe he was fully hard again as he continued, working his fingers and licking at her sensually, savoring the sweet taste of her on his tongue. 

She suddenly grabbed his face roughly and jerked him up, tugging him towards her. “ I need your dick.”

He felt weak with wanting her. As he moved himself up she put a hand on his chest and flipped him on his back, making him exhale in surprise from the impressive amount of force. She straddled him, flushed.

She leaned a little forward, lining up with his cock that was now stiff and ready again. She paused with her hand wrapped around him, something she loved to do when he was tortured and waiting for her. 

“You're such a fucking tease,” he murmured to her, slightly lifting his hips to her in protest. He could tell from her the way her eyes glimmered at him that she was relishing his agony. 

“Did you want something, Shane?” She taunted him in a smoky whisper, lifting herself up so his tip was just barely caressing her softness. He shuddered.

“Fuck Haley, please,” he whined breathlessly. “Haven’t we been tortured enou-“ his words turned into a moan as she eased on to him, tight and firm. 

She was riding him in slow, tortuous circles. His breath caught as she pulled the tshirt off over her head, her blonde hair spilling down and gorgeous breasts on display. He gripped at the sheets in an attempt to anchor himself, undone by the sight and feel of her.

Her eyes were closing, her head tilted back as she rode him, a soft hand on his chest. He slid his hand up her body to her full breasts, kneading them. She brought her other hand to his as he massaged her and she rubbed along with him, her eyes lidded now and watching him. She tugged his hand up towards her mouth and kissed it haphazardly, once on the back and then on his palm, eliciting a weak moan from him. He didn’t want this to ever be over, he was too unsure if something this pleasurable could possibly be real. 

Her pace quickened, and he gripped her hips, pushing into her and mirroring her movements. Her cries were building steadily and he willed himself to last, he needed her to fall apart. Her eyes fluttered open to hold his gaze. 

“Shane _,_ ” she gasped. “I’m close-I’m-.”

“Do it,” he coaxed her. “Come for me-” his hoarse voice faded into a deep shuddering moan as she seized around him, her pretty face pained as she cried out and shuddered. He was undone knowing he could do this to her, he could leave her shattered for him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” He lifted her up just in time to spray up his own stomach as she watched, panting with lidded eyes. 

  
  
  


By the time the storm had faded into a soft, dull rumbling, Shane found himself in his bed with Haley tucked against him and nuzzled into his chest, his arm around her. She had fallen sound asleep, her breathing soft and steady, her lashes on her cheek. She was still wearing his tshirt. 

Part of him was ready to spiral into anxiety and uncertainty of what happened next, how she would feel tomorrow and what would unfold. But he decisively let that all fall away for now. He was going to focus on this, on Haley in his arms.

For the first time in a long time, Shane fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it, kids!!! I’ve been envisioning this chapter since the very start, and it’s kind of surreal to post. I so hope it was worth the long, agonizing wait.
> 
> I was only a little tempted to leave it at a cliffhanger, right at the end of Shane calling to Haley on the dock, but I could NOT do it. We’ve been tortured long enough!
> 
> Excited for more of those two and for them to be in a healthier place, and a few fall happenings as well, but we’re truly headed towards the conclusion now. Thank you so much for sticking with this story and for all the encouragement and support along the way! It means so much to me. I so hope you enjoyed<3


	26. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the Jellies and the first day of fall has some surprises, and some pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives: Haley, Alex, Shane, and the farmer  
> Warnings: sexually explicit content (early on)

Haley awoke with a start, anxious that it had all been a dream. 

Even before she could make out his profile sharing her pillow, or register the weight of his arm still draped over her, she could feel the slight dampness in her hair and softness of his old tshirt on her skin. 

It was all real. 

There was a soreness in her lower half that brought on a torrent of vivid memories from last night, flashes of heated moments that threatened to steal her breath even now.

Shane didn’t often look peaceful, but he did now as he slept beside her. His expression was calm, his breathing shallow and soft. Haley nudged herself a little closer to him, her heart feeling full. 

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside them. It was only a little after 5 in the morning, and she could tell from the window that the sky outside was just starting to lighten.

Haley bit her lip. She didn’t want to wake him, they hadn’t slept long. But in her rush to find him last night, she hadn’t grabbed her phone or told Emily where she was headed. She also probably shouldn’t still be here when Jas woke up.

Haley delicately brushed some of the hair off of his forehead. “Shane?” she whispered softly. His brow furrowed slightly.

She gently moved his shoulder to rouse him, struck by how similar the scene was to the early spring when she had jostled him as he lay passed out by the river bank. 

Shane made an incoherent mumble, just like then. Without warning the arm around her scooped her closer to his chest, making her squeak.

“Hi,” he said in a raspy morning voice that was unnecessarily sexy, not opening his eyes.

“Hi,” she repeated. She planted a few soft kisses along his jaw line. She felt his body arch towards her slightly in response, a hard mass poking against her.

“Shane...” She wanted to, she really did. Somehow still, even after the marathon they had last night. “Do you think I should go, before Marnie and Jas…” Her voice was reluctant. 

Shane’s eyes opened then, flitting from her to the clock. “Fuck.”

She bit her lip. “I never told Emily, either. She might be worried if she wakes up and I’m not home.” 

He made a noise of affirmation, sort of a half grumble.

Haley started to sit up, and she took a glance around the room, trying to get her bearings and think of her plan. She turned when she felt his hand rest on her arm. 

“I’m walking you home.”

She blinked. “You are?”

He nodded, his brown eyes still sleepy, but firm.

“You don’t have to,” she offered.

“Well, you’re not going out the fucking window,” he joked. 

She huffed a laugh. “Hey, that was a good system.” The memory of that gave her a swell of affection for him that made her lean towards him, her eyes lidded.

Shane made up the rest of the difference, pulling her into a kiss. Somehow she didn’t care that there had been no teeth brushing of any sort, and by some fortunate miracle it didn’t seem to matter, she tasted nothing but him. 

She couldn’t help but to slide her leg over him as he pulled her closer. She was on top of him now, kissing his neck, feeling as undone with wanting him as she had last night. She knew she shouldn't but couldn't keep from rubbing herself on his hard erection, and she could tell by the pained noises he made that he was also in agony.

“Fuck,” He groaned at the ceiling. “How do I have anything fucking _left_. You do something to me.”

After a particularly harsh nip to his collarbone she forced herself to pull away, placing two hands on his chest and lifting up. “Okay.” She made a small reluctant huff. “We should really go.”

“You’re right.” He sighed. His mouth went in a line. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” she repeated. She slid back off of him and sat on the bed. He sat up too. 

They looked at each other for a heavy moment. 

Instantaneously she was pulling him down by his shirt collar and he was moving on top of her, pinning her down to the bed. She was yanking off his boxers as they kissed each other desperately. He shucked off her tshirt and grabbed her hips firmly.

In an instant he was inside of her. She cried out, the pleasure of how thick he felt overwhelming the residual soreness. Last night had been passionate and electric, this was raw and hard and fast.

They couldn’t even get out words, it was a brutal rhythmic whimpering and panting. He was rutting into her like they couldn't take another moment together for granted. Haley dug her nails into his back, wanting to leave her mark so he couldn’t forget this, she wanted him to feel it for days.

She could tell he was close and she wanted to feel him coming, the warm burst of it. She wanted to feel like his.

“Come on my tits,” she commanded him in a needy gasp. Shane made a wretched noise like he had just been wounded, and he obliged almost instantly, drawing out from her and grabbing his dick to angle it. Haley threw her head back and pressed her breasts together, feeling it hit the sensitive skin in a series of warm spurts, gasping in pleasure.

Shane collapsed beside her, panting. “Sweet fucking Yoba. You’re going to kill me.”

She could only weakly smile at how content he sounded, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath.

  
  


They really had to go now.

Haley collected her wet dress from the floor, still blushing from how Shane had cleaned her up almost reverently, his eyes serious like he was witnessing something impossibly beautiful. 

She grabbed his tshirt she had been wearing that had been quickly discarded before. “Do you mind if I wear this home?” she asked him.

“You can keep it,” he assured her. “Looks a lot better on you anyway.”

They stood by his door for a second, Haley with her shoes from last night dangling from her fingertips, her wet dress in a ball in her arm. Shane had thrown on some gym shorts and a shirt and hadn’t bothered with his hair, which she thought looked undeniably like he had just had raucous sex. They hesitated, knowing they had to make a hushed journey down the hall and out of the house without being heard.

She started to turn the door handle when he stopped her. “Wait.”

Haley turned back, and was surprised to find him so close to her. He wrapped a hand around the small of her back and pulled her to him gently, bowing his head so their noses were almost touching.They stood like that for just a heavy moment. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

“I didn’t think you’d come after me. ” His voice was its usual low rasp, but somehow so much more fragile. “I just. Don’t want this to be over yet.”

Haley felt a powerful swell of affection for him, mixed with some hope and a sharp twinge of nerves. “It doesn’t have to be over,” she whispered back. “Okay?”

He nodded. She took his hand.

The hallway was dark and eerily quiet as they tip-toed down the hall. She could see from the windows by the front door in the distance that it was just a little pink outside. They were almost there, right in the front entry by Marnie’s shop, about to successfully slip out unseen. 

Then they saw the dark, shadowy figure of a tall man moving along the wall.

Haley screamed, stopping in her tracks. The man let out a sharp yelp of shock, as did Shane, who was clutching her arm.

A light flicked on.

“Mayor _Lewis_?” Haley squeaked, relieved that it wasn’t a murderer, but quickly realizing that might have been preferable as she took in the gray curling chest hair and his purple boxers.

“Haley?” he asked dumbly, his face beat red. 

Marnie came out of her room in a flash. She startled, her eyes dancing between them. “Shane!?”

Haley could only imagine how they must look, clutching each other, with Shane’s messy hair and the fact that she was barefoot and only wearing his tshirt. 

Marnie’s voice rose an octave. _“Haley?”_

“Aunt Marnie?” Came a small voice.

“Jas!” They all gasped, heads swiveling to where she had come around the corner from her room.

“Go back to bed, Jas!” Shane and Marnie shouted in unison.

“What’s going on? ” She asked, looking from the mayor to Haley in a confused, sleepy daze.

“We’ll explain later sweetie. It was.. just... go to your room,” Marnie bumbled.

Jas turned back down the hall obediently, with a curious glance back at the scene. Haley couldn’t begin to imagine how they would explain this one.

The four of them stared at each other stupidly. 

“This is- uh- there was an important- we. There’s an explanation,” the mayor stuttered, trying to regain some dignity.

Marnie just burst into laughter. “Well, for Yoba’s sake.”

“I’m going to go walk her home now,” Shane announced through a visible cringe, grabbing her arm and shielding himself with a hand from the view of the mayor. Haley followed behind him with a sheepish last look up at Marnie, who was still laughing.

“What…….. the _fuck_!” Shane exclaimed in disbelief as they got outside into the early morning. 

“The mayor!” Haley squealed, not able to withhold her laughter. “I’ve heard rumors before, but..”

“How long has that been happening?! A wall away…” Shane groaned. “Fucking purple boxers…” he looked nauseous. Haley could hardly wait to confirm Emily’s suspicions, she would _die_.

Her house wasn’t a far walk, which was probably for the best, given their state. Haley could feel her lack of sleep catching up to her, a dull fuzzy pressure on her head. 

She played with a curl as they walked along.“I’m glad you walked me home…” It felt bold to ask, but fuck it. She wasn’t ready for him to leave. “Do you want to take a nap with me?”

Shane cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. “Is that a trick question?”

“No,” she giggled. “But we actually do need to get some sleep, though.” It was just as much for herself.

“You make it really difficult,” he murmured suggestively as they walked up her steps. 

Haley put her hand on the doorknob, turning back to look at him. “Don’t you mean hard?” 

Shane barked a laugh.

They walked quietly inside. Her house was dark and silent, and Emily was thankfully still asleep. She felt a spark of joy to see Sandy’s purse on the couch.

“Come on,” she whispered, tugging Shane towards her room. She felt a little tingle of excitement that he was staying. Maybe they didn’t have to go right to sleep.

  
  
***  
  
  


Alex was in a really good mood.

It was the first day of fall, the humidity had finally snapped from the storm last night, and he was fumbling around in Petra’s tiny kitchen for a mixing bowl to whip up some breakfast. She had gotten up early and had been clearing her fields and making her final decisions on which fall crops would go where. There was more planning and organizing to do than heavy lifting, so he had figured his help might be most appreciated in the kitchen.

He did make some pretty mean pancakes, after all.

He took a moment to admire the velvety consistency of his batter, yawning from his lack of sleep. He was definitely tired, but the late night had been totally worth it. It had been a memorable Jellies, Petra had loved it. They hadn’t exactly gone right to bed when they got home, either. He paused for a moment to savor the memory of sinking to his knees in the kitchen as he hiked up her dress.

Alex reluctantly snapped out of his reverie as his phone buzzed on the counter. He took a cursory glance at the screen as he mixed his batter, expecting it to be Granny.

His brow furrowed in his surprise. It was a teammate from high school he had been good friends with but hadn’t talked to in... shit, maybe a year?

> Mac: Mullner, you see it?
> 
> Mac: Tunnelers holding open tryouts

Alex dropped his spoon in the batter in his shock. Now? In the fall? He fumbled for his phone.

> Alex: no shit? when?
> 
> Mac: two weeks. A ton of preseason injuries
> 
> Mac: thought of you right away
> 
> Mac: you going to do it?

Mac linked an article and press release to his text. Alex felt a strange mix of emotions all at once as he skimmed it. This was sort of a dream situation, a fall tryout was uncommon. Usually tryouts were in the spring, and they were incredibly intense. A fall tryout meant they were desperate from injuries, and it would be potentially easier to get a spot on the practice squad and work up the roster from there. 

Alex had been close, so close, to trying out this past spring. He had convinced himself he needed some more time, some more reps, he had to be in better shape. One more year. Next spring it was, for sure.

At some point over the summer, he had come to terms with the fact that maybe it was an unrealistic dream. He had admitted it to Petra on the beach that day, and it had felt so good to say it. Not that he had stopped working out any less, or wanting it. But in some ways he had to recognize that he had used it as a shield, a way of acting like he had direction and goals and ambitions when he knew he was never cut out for college. 

Now his chance was here, unexpectedly, and he didn’t know how to feel.

Two weeks. _Shit_.

> Alex: damn. I don’t know man. thinking about it.
> 
> Alex: what about you?
> 
> Mac: yeah, not sure either
> 
> Mac: let me know what you do. sign ups end tomorrow.

Alex let out a breath. Well that didn’t leave a lot of time.

He stared at the sad spoon lying in the batter. This could change everything. He felt a thrill of excitement but also a simmering dread. If he tried out and didn’t make it, his dreams would be dashed, all of his hard work for nothing.

Or what if he tried out and he did make it? .

Oddly, he hadn’t really been thinking about gridball that much recently. The spring was far away, and he thought he had time. Fantasizing about what it would be like to be a professional athlete used to take a lot of his waking energy, but lately, that had been directed somewhere else. He’d been thinking about his first fall with Petra. He’d been thinking about... cows. 

Alex knew he had to mentally prepare for every scenario. If he tried out it was very possible he could get cut. Even if he did make it, there was little guarantee he would play much, or at all.

He could delay. Wait until next spring. Again.

Alex put a large spoonful of batter on the skillet, listening to the soft simmer and watching it firm up and rise. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t know what he wanted.

***

“Wait...what?”

Haley shot up in bed to face him, her jaw dropping in shock and amusement. “ _How_?”

Shane sighed pitifully, mindlessly playing with fringe on one of her fancy pillows. “I know, I know.”

“You didn’t know he was _gay_?” 

“I really don’t talk to people, okay?” He flung a hand.

Shane was savoring being here with her in her bed, just chatting. It felt like nights they shared before the Luau, when he would come over late and they would get the chance just to talk before he had to sneak out the window. Only now there was no deadline, no looming secrecy. They could just be.

It was more like mid- morning now instead of the asscrack of dawn, which was when they woke up at the ranch, and he was feeling more human after a few more hours of sleep. They hadn’t strictly stuck to napping, though. Spooning had a way of turning into... more than spooning.

He was reeling from how much had happened after his one moment of bravery last night. He was still in shock with himself, that he had the courage to sprint out to the beach and confess his feelings to her. He had been so close to pulling that beer out of the fridge. Instead, he was here, buried in the world's most comfortable princess bed. With Haley.

“Elliott is going to think this is hilarious,” She giggled.

Shane shook his head in embarrassment. “I had never seen you hang out before and I just…” he trailed, trying to think of the reasoning.

Haley turned to him. “You were jealous?” she asked softly, maybe hopefully.

“Yeah.” He thought back to the memory of them sitting on the bridge together. “I thought you were moving on.” He let out a huff. “Not that I could’ve blamed you.”

She pursed her lips in amusement as she played with a curl. “You should’ve been worried about Abby.” 

“Hm?” 

There was a sudden knock at the door, loud and abrasive. Haley stiffened, her eyes going wide. Shane had the sudden feeling like he should be trying to hide, but it was all too fast.

“Haley? Do you want some pancakes? We’re going to make brunch-” Emily swung open the door abruptly and then gasped in her shock at the two of them in bed together. “Oh, shit! Yoba!” She clutched a hand to her heart. “Shane!”

“Uh...hey.” That was all he had. He wished he had a shirt on.

“Pancakes sound great,” Haley replied casually. “They’re not those like, fucking vegan ones, right?”

Emily was still in shock, but a small smile was creeping over her face. “Um...no. Sandy’s still here, she likes the regular kind.”

“With chocolate chips?” Haley added hopefully.

“Well...sure.” She did a hard blink and it was like she reset to her peppy waitress self. “How about you, Shane?”

“Uh, yeah. I like that too.”

Emily relaxed a little. “Great. Come on out when you’re um...ready.” She gave Haley a loaded look that mostly read excited approval. The door shut softly.

They sat for a beat, eying each other.

“Well. That’s one way to tell her.”

Haley let out a little laugh. “She knocks, but she doesn’t really wait for an answer in the morning, I’m usually passed out asleep this early.” 

Shane wasn’t sure 10 AM truly counted as early, but sure. He was actually starving for some pancakes now. He felt a little flicker of curiosity. “So Sandy came to the Jellies?”

“Yeah,” Haley smiled. “ She was a surprise appearance.”

Shane nodded contentedly. He was hoping she would come. Emily seemed pretty down about it the last time he was at the Saloon, and it seemed to him like someone as nice as Emily should never be unhappy.

Haley scooted a little closer to him suddenly, her arm wrapping around him and her head leaning on his chest. “She wasn’t the only surprise appearance.” Her voice was heavy with relief and some sadness, and Shane knew that she felt like he did, like they had been so harrowingly close to missing each other, and their chance together, just by being in their own way.

Shane pressed his lips to the top of her head, savoring her intoxicating scent that was vanilla and something floral, he was never quite able to place it. His voice rumbled out low, remorseful. “I wish it hadn’t taken me so fucking long to say it.” 

Haley pulled up from his chest to meet his gaze, her blue eyes steadying on him sadly. “I wish I never did that to you at the Luau.”

Shane felt a swirl of guilt and hope and some fear, the same sort of panic he felt this morning when they left the ranch, like it all could fade away and be a dream.

“I don’t want to fuck this up,” he told her.

She did a sad, half smile. “I don’t either.” She took his hand. He could tell she was trying hard to get her words right. “If it doesn’t work between us, I don’t want it to be because we were too scared to really try for it. You know? We did too much of that already.”

Shane wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but he brushed some of her blond hair behind her ear. “Yeah. Me either.” 

She nestled back against him, whispering against his collarbone. “We can just take it a day at a time. Okay?”

“Okay.” Shane felt a swirling of nerves and conflicting emotions. He wrapped his arms around her, his heart in his throat. Part of him wanted to panic with the fear that he might ruin everything. But he also had to be honest with himself. He was thinking of the future in a hopeful way. That was new.  
  


They took a moment to collect themselves before heading out to the kitchen for breakfast. Shane pulled his tshirt over his head and noted a familiar looking crayon drawing of stick figures by her vanity, taped to the wall among a grouping of photos. He let out a little chuckle. “Jas really worked hard on that drawing.”

“It’s so cute." Haley smiled from where she was brushing out her long hair. “She really is so sweet, Shane.” 

Shane realized with a sting of remorse that he had been well into his beer when Jas had scampered into the kitchen, asking for his approval of her picture. The memory was fuzzy from alcohol.

He didn’t want to think about his drinking now. He shoved the guilt down. “She’s seriously obsessed with you.”

“Oh?” Haley gave him a pleased look, relishing her celebrity status.

“She’s asked me five million questions about you the past two days.” At the time, it had actually made him a bit miserable, because he was trying not to think about Haley then, but it was cute in retrospect. _“Are you friends with her Uncle Shane? Does she wear her crown sometimes? Do you think she likes dogs?”_

“She might have a few more questions about my presence in your kitchen this morning,” Haley mused.

“Maybe we’ll tell her you stayed over because you’re really afraid of thunderstorms.”

“Me and the mayor,” she giggled.

Shane made a groan. That was not going to be a fun conversation, with Marnie or Jas.

He suddenly remembered something. “What were you saying before? About Abby...?”

Haley smiled cryptically, reaching for the doorknob. “Come on. Pancakes are waiting.” 

They opened her bedroom door to the enticing smell of breakfast in the works. Sandy and Emily were seated at the kitchen counter, radiating with joy at the sight of them.

“Well good _morning_ sweeties,” Sandy sang, a delighted gleam in her eyes. “How was your night?”

  
  
***

Petra did a final swing of her hoe, pausing to wipe some sweat from her forehead. She stood up proudly, surveying the large plot of land that was tilled and ready for pumpkin seeds.

She had done most of the clearing now, and she had a full vision for each crop bed and how much she wanted to grow. With the exception of the sunflower patch that was ready to harvest, the farm looked like a patchwork of blank spaces. There was a spot for the cranberries, the yams, and then the largest patch of all for the pumpkins. They were Abby’s favorite, after all.

She sighed contentedly. The storm last night had snapped the heat wave, and it was so much more bearable to work outside. She had gotten more done this morning than she had anticipated, and it was time for a well-deserved break.

Petra clapped the mud off her boots on the step and came to the front door, wondering if Alex was up yet. It had been a late night, and she had left him early this morning snoozing soundly.

A delicious smell accosted her as she opened the door. He was standing by the stove with a spatula, a focused expression on his face. 

“Pancakes!” she gasped in excitement. 

Alex looked up and beamed proudly. “Perfect timing.” He grabbed a plate. “Blueberry pancakes, actually.” He leaned over to hand her a heaping stack infeasible for any human to eat in one sitting. “If you want to get strong, you gotta eat like you mean it!”

“Alex, this is so nice.” She hopped on a stool and dug her fork in, feeling her stomach rumble with a hunger she must have been suppressing for some time. “I really worked up an appetite hoeing around out there.”

Petra cocked an eyebrow at his silence. Sure, it was overused by both of them, but that joke was usually a slam dunk. She was surprised to find him frozen beside her, staring at his own full plate with the same sort of zoned out expression as before. 

“Alex? You okay?” she muffled out through a mouth full of pancake.

His green eyes snapped back to earth, and then settled on her, and he had an expression she had never seen before. Sort of a blend of nerves and intensity. She stopped chewing.

“The Tunnellers are holding an open tryout in two weeks.”

Petra blinked at him, trying to process. She forced a swallow. “What? Really?”

He nodded stoically. “A lot of injuries in the preseason. They’re basically down to one receiver.”

“Whoa.” Her mind started whirring. “Well...shit, are you gonna do it?” This was huge. This was his chance. All this time he’d been working and here it was. The excitement built in her voice. “You have to, right?”

She was surprised to see that his expression stayed stony, processing. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked him gently.

He frowned. “I don’t know, babe. I know I’ve been working for this. And it feels like a big opportunity. But two weeks? That is… crazy soon.” 

She nodded in sympathy. “You’re right, it’s not much time. But you’ve been working tirelessly, Alex. I’ve never seen you miss a workout. I can’t imagine you aren’t in good enough shape.”

He nodded, seemingly unable to argue with that. “It might sound weird after all this work to prepare, but now that I have a chance to really try it’s just like...fuck. This is _it_. You know?” 

Petra was reminded then of how certain she had been about taking over the farm through months of planning, quitting her job, packing up and selling the rest of her belongings. She had been so sure until the moment she had to step on the bus, when she was suddenly accosted by a wave of panic and doubt. “I get that, for sure.”

“I’d want to get more reps in, gridball practice specifically…” he trailed. “But honestly. Maybe I’m just more… nervous. If I got cut, that’s it. It’s done.” His eyes widened at the concept and he shook his head. “I don’t even know what I’d do.”

Petra thought back to a conversation they had some time ago in his room, staring at his shelves of unread books. He had been certain then that he wasn’t cut out for college. She didn’t believe that then or now, but his hesitation suddenly made more sense. He didn’t see any other options if this didn’t pan out. 

Seeing his usually overly confident self this fragile was both sweet and hard. “You don’t have to know what you want to do with your whole life yet,” she assured him, putting a hand on his arm. “All you need to decide now is if you want to try out in two weeks. Then you can go from there.” 

He nodded, his tone lightening a little. “Yeah. You’re right. I guess I just thought I had more time to mentally prepare.” He gave her a heavy look. “Sign ups end tomorrow.”

Petra hummed. Not a lot of time for a big decision.

“If I did make it..” Alex marveled. “I mean, it’d be this fall. I’d be playing _this fall_.” She could see a little flicker of excitement and disbelief in his eyes. 

Petra had watched him tirelessly work out for months, and the idea of him fulfilling that dream was dizzying. She tried to think logically and control her emotional reaction to the idea of him in a Tunnellers uniform, proud and content. There was also, of course, the haunting alternative of him being defeated and devastated. 

She knew for now, she just had to be here for him as he made the decision. “Okay, well. Tomorrow is soon, but you still have time to think it over. You can sleep on it, you know?”

He nodded. “Maybe I’ll talk with Granny and Grandpa too. Just work my mind around it.”

She nodded, taking his hand, still not sure how to help him manage this. “Whatever you decide, Alex. We’ll be in it together, okay?”

He smiled gratefully. She could almost see the calm wash over him. “Thanks, Petra.” He leaned towards her and they kissed sweetly. 

He looked delighted as he pulled back. “Mmm. You taste like pancakes.”

Petra laughed. Alex grabbed his fork and dug into his breakfast with purpose, and she knew that was a sure sign his spirits had lifted. 

She started back into her breakfast as well, but still with a few thoughts and a worry or two flitting around in her mind, and she was sure he had them too. A looming feeling of a life-altering choice to be made.

Petra wondered then if this was a symptom of being in love with someone. Having this sort of ownership in all of their struggles and triumphs. As nervous as she felt for what might happen and what it could mean for them, investment in his dreams wasn’t something she wanted to resist at all.

For the time being, she scooted her stool closer to his, and they ate pancakes.

***

“I just… I had no idea.” Shane had never seen Marnie smile like this. 

He supposed he was glad she was happy about it, but she had forced him to sit at the table to talk when he got home, and all he wanted to do right now was crawl back in bed and replay the last 12 hours in his mind in a loop. He was exhausted and still emotionally overwhelmed.

“Since the spring,” Marnie repeated again, incredulous. 

He nodded.

“So I wasn’t wrong, completely. You were seen leaving Emily’s, just not from the bedroom I thought!” He put his face in his hands at her delighted giggle. She suddenly gasped. “Does this mean all that commotion at the at the Luau was because-“

“Marnie,” he groaned. “I’m not going to get into all of that right now. Please. ” He lifted his face from his hands and gave her a pleading look.

“Right. Okay. We’ll rehash another time.” He could almost see her taking delighted mental notes to share at aerobics class. “Shane,” she sighed suddenly. “Is this why you’ve been so all over the place lately? Up and down..”

His cheeks were burning. He was slightly embarrassed about her prodding into all of this, but he was also feeling immense guilt that they had never really fully discussed him passing out the day before, and disappointing Jas with skipping the Jellies. “I mean...some of it.” 

“It does shed some light on why you seemed so unusually happy for a time, and then spiraled back into your habits.” Marnie frowned with concern.

He felt his guilt spike again. He had been self-medicating with alcohol all month. Shit, he had been doing that way before anything started with Haley. 

“I know I need to do something,” he admitted gruffly.

Marnie nodded solemnly. “You've really been worrying us, Shane.” She placed a hand on the countertop. “I know you were against this idea before. But will you talk to Harvey about the professional counselor he recommends? I think it would be helpful. I do.”

Shane felt a flicker of fear. He knew he needed to work on himself, and he wanted to be better. But the idea of talking about his feelings with a stranger, or really anyone made him feel sort of ill. He was just starting to figure things out with Haley. What would she think if he told her he needed therapy? 

Marnie’s eyes were boring into him, waiting for a response.

He thought back with guilt to how Jas looked when he bailed on the festival last night. To Haley’s earnest expression this morning. _“I don’t want it to be because we were too scared to really try for it”._

He let out a breath. “Yeah, I will.”

Marnie almost visibly relaxed. “I’m glad, Shane.” She patted the top of his hand. “This is a huge step.”

He nodded, despite his uneasiness. 

“Now, I have a few phone calls to make..” she shimmied her shoulders. He rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop a smirk. “Oh and .. “ she stopped, blinking her eyes at him hesitantly. “Did you want to talk about... our other guest last night?”

“Nope!” He exclaimed, rising from his stool like a shot. 

Marnie chortled. “We can talk about it if you’d like,” she offered.

“Seriously, never. Not even...ever.” He had more than his fill of discussing the mayor today already, seeing as Haley gave a dramatic account at brunch for Emily and Sandy, who reacted with such deafening scandalized shrieks his ears had rung. He shut his eyes in anguish, starting towards the hall.

“Shane.” 

He stopped to peer back into the kitchen, cringing in advance.

“I’m really proud of you.”

He softened at her smile. “Yeah,” he grunted. “Thanks.”

Shane walked down the hall to his room, figuring he should go make a call for an appointment with Harvey before he lost his gumption. He knew he needed to do this. 

Returning to his bedroom overwhelmed him with memories of what had happened there last night. He sat on his bed for a moment, pausing to collect himself. There was another item he wanted to take care of this afternoon as well. Something that had been on his mind a while. Since their conversation this morning, it seemed like there was no point in waiting.

First though, he pulled up the number of the clinic. Shane had to acknowledge a blossoming warmth in his chest. He felt a little proud of himself, too.

***

It was late that afternoon when Petra was standing in her kitchen, glancing over her notes. The fall seeds were planted and ready. There was still some watering to do, but the first full day of the season was almost behind her. 

It hadn’t been uneventful. Alex had gone to talk over the tryout with his grandparents and do some thinking. She took a glance at her phone, wondering how their conversation might have shaped his decision, feeling a pinch of nerves. She couldn't imagine Granny would be anything other than supportive and sweet. George was sure to have a strong, loud opinion. She wasn't positive what it would be, though.

Petra looked up when she heard a knock on her front door. She took a moment to puzzle over who she should be expecting. She made her way over and almost startled to see Shane standing there when she opened it.

“Oh! Hi, Shane.” She frowned, trying to decide if she had ordered more feed, and somehow forgotten.

“Hey.” He looked gruff as always, but there was something in his expression that conveyed a little hesitation. He looked almost... bashful. 

A thought glimmered in Petra’s mind, and the longer he stood there the more positive she became that it was true. She couldn’t stop a delighted smile that spread across her face until she was beaming at him expectantly.

“I need a _shit_ ton of sunflowers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t add the cameos to the beginning notes because I didn’t want to give away the mayor, lol.
> 
> Looking like we'll be wrapped up by chapter 30! (damn, remember when I thought it'd be 20? That was pre-pandemic and social isolation, in my defense..)
> 
> Feeling really grateful that I’ve been able to escape by writing this the past few months. I’m so thankful to everyone who’s read along and been so supportive <3 <3 you're amazing.
> 
> Next chapter: decisions, commitments, a sunflower bouquet


	27. Sincere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected start to the fall continues with a bouquet of sunflowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late! These bouquet chapters are tough and I obsess over them...
> 
> Perspectives: Haley, Shane, Abby  
> Cameos: Elliott, the farmer, Emily, Sebastian, and Sam
> 
> Warnings: fluff and smut and more fluff

Elliott pressed a hand to his chest. “Heavens.”

Haley nodded gravely. “Yeah.”

They were seated together by the fountain, and she had just concluded a somewhat graphic account of the previous night, and this morning. 

Elliott looked concerned. “I had no doubt your eventual reconciliation would be.... passionate. But it sounds as though you barely got to rest.” He dropped his voice. “How are you walking?”

“Not well,” she confirmed.

Elliott hummed.

“It was incredible.” Haley sighed dreamily. “I just…” Her emotions were still sort of swirling and it was hard to think. She traced some anxious circles on the cement of the fountain with her fingertip. “I hope we can make this work, you know?”

“When he left this morning, where did you feel the situation stood?” Elliott wanted to know. “Or... was this not yet discussed?”

“We did talk about it, sort of,” she reasoned, shrugging. “Well...he said he didn’t want to ‘fuck it up’.”

Elliott looked thoughtful. “You may think I jest, but that’s rather romantic, coming from him.”

She half-smiled. “Then I told him we should take it one day at a time. But should we?” It had sounded like a smart plan at the time, but now the lack of knowing was at the heart of her distress, and she sort of regretted it. “Maybe we _need_ to have a definition, or a plan or…?” she trailed. “Fuck, I don’t know. Everything was so dramatic with us, I just don’t want to go back there.”

“I certainly understand that sentiment,” Elliott agreed. “But I am heartened by what you’ve told me. I see a significant shift in your communication since the other night. Both of you have bravely admitted your feelings, and your will to be together. It may have taken time, but now a foundation stands that wasn’t there before.”

Haley let herself be bolstered by that thought. “We’re also not such a big secret anymore,” she offered. 

“It was impossible to miss that scene on the beach,” Elliott agreed, his eyes glimmering.

Haley cocked an eyebrow. “How long were you watching us for?”

“Why, as soon as he ran past us, Leah and I excused ourselves at once!” His lips twitched into a smile when Haley gave him an unconvinced tilt of her head.

“Alright, we were pressed to my cabin window like we had paid admission.”

Haley let out a bright laugh. 

“Couldn’t hear a thing with the storm,” he sighed in irritation. 

Haley felt a butterfly in her stomach just remembering the determined look on Shane’s face, standing there on the dock in front of her. There was a lot about last night she was still trying to process. 

“If then, the two of you are being open about your relationship and your feelings, an essential starting place,” Elliott added, “are there other obstacles to happiness that concern you?”

Haley focused on her pink nails. “We both have our shit, Elliott.” She sighed. “I mean, everyone does. He’s still struggling with his drinking, and I can be…” it sort of hurt her pride to admit it, but she knew it was true. “...Pretty dramatic in relationships.”

“How do you mean?” he asked gently.

“I get really jealous.” She pursed her lips in thought, trying to think of a vivid example. “Like, back in high school. Penny was tutoring Alex in math, and I basically forced him to quit, just because he made an off-hand comment that she was “nice”.” 

Elliott tilted his head. “Was that the only reason?” 

“Well, that, and she has competitively large tits,” Haley amended. 

“They are lovely,” Elliott conceded.

“Anyway. Alex went from like, the first B minus of his life to a D the next semester.” She slumped her shoulders guiltily. “I didn’t need to do that to him. For one thing, I’m pretty sure Penny _still_ doesn’t know she’s hot, and Alex is more of an ass guy anyway.” She flung a hand.

Elliott thought that over for a moment, the sounds of the fountain filling the silence. “Did you understand the insecurity of the action at the time? Or is this all upon reflection now?”

Haley considered that. “I guess I knew it was kind of messed up then, but I couldn’t really point out why.”

“Did you want to?”

Haley frowned. “No, maybe not.”

“Do you now?” he asked calmly.

“Yeah.” She nodded. She thought back over the past month or so. “I’ve done a lot of reflecting lately.”

Elliott gave her a soft smile that made her feel warm. “I would whole-heartedly concur.” 

She squared to him when she had another thought. “Do you know what else is weird?”

“Tell me.”

Her brow pinched in confusion. “When he got jealous of you, it didn’t even make me feel good.” She could still hardly make sense of that.

Elliott let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. “I apologize. I’m still amused.”

Haley had to giggle too, thinking back to Shane’s confession earlier that morning. “I really thought he was fucking with me at first.” 

“In some respects, I’m rather flattered to be cast as the formidable romantic rival.” Elliott gave her a haughty smirk, but it faded as he puzzled over the idea. “He does seem rather...unobservant.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” 

“But I digress.” Elliott waved a hand. “You were saying, you didn’t enjoy his jealousy.”

“That’s what's so weird, Elliott. I felt...bad about it. Like I didn’t want him to hurt that way.” She shook her head. “I used to love to make Alex jealous. It wasn’t very easy, which was fucking annoying. But I liked the reassurance of it. But with Shane...I wouldn’t even want him to think I could catch feelings for someone else.” She frowned. “Maybe because I still feel guilty about the Luau or something?” It didn’t make sense. She had been ready and willing to make him jealous back then. “What’s wrong with me?”

“It’s been some time since you and Alex were together, you’ve matured and grown since then,” Elliott reminded her. He took a meaningful pause. “But I also wonder if perhaps, your interest in Shane extends beyond how he makes you feel, but what he means to you.” 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Love has a way of being terribly inconvenient. Persistent. Suffocating.” Elliott’s eyes grew stormy and serious, looking into the distance. Haley felt like she was being drawn into a prologue. “Perhaps your feelings for Shane are rooted in a more serious romantic affection, beyond a mutual appreciation or the mere social benefit of coupling.” 

Haley processed that for a moment, letting the soothing sound of the fountain fill the silence. She wasn’t completely sure what all that meant, but she did know he was right about the persistence bit. With Shane, it wasn’t anything about what their relationship represented to other people like it was with Alex. There was just an undeniable pull to him that was hard to describe, even when it seemed problematic. Even when she had wanted to resist.

Elliott continued. “Beyond that sort of raw passion, what strikes me about what you’ve shared is the hope to overcome the personal challenges you both have. Loving someone through their flaws is the unconditional sort of love we all hope to share in one day.” He looked wistful. “Truly, it’s the romantic’s greatest quest.”

Haley felt intimidated by that idea. Her voice came out small. “So, how do you do that? How do you just... see past his drinking? And me being…”

“Attention-seeking and insecure?”

An offended huff started to come out, but it lost steam. She slumped her shoulders. “Right. That.”

“We can’t ask to be perfect, but we can keep improving upon ourselves. And you certainly seem to be making a laudable effort in that, my dear.” 

She smiled at his praise.

Elliott paused to summarize. “All relationships require nurturing. It will take some effort, on both of your parts. But it sounds like the will is there.”

“I do want to put in the effort,” she realized out loud. She felt a little pit in her stomach, remembering all the angst from the past month. “I hope he does too.”

Elliott had an odd look on his face when she looked back up at him. He gave her a heavy smile, patting her leg. “Something tells me he does.” 

Haley was surprised when he stood up quickly, heading purposefully towards town. She was about to call out to him in confusion for his abrupt exit, but then she saw a flash of bright yellow in the distance, and her breath caught.

Haley stood up from the edge of the fountain slowly, utterly speechless.

  
  
***

Shane was relieved he had the farmer to help him assemble the bouquet, because he wasn’t exactly sure what the finished product should look like, or really what the hell he was doing.

Petra was clipping sunflowers at a breakneck pace, laying them in his arms. She hadn’t stopped smiling. “I was going back and forth over when to harvest these. You were almost too late,” she told him.

Shane did a small snort. “You have no idea.”

They ultimately settled on about two dozen sunflowers in total. The bouquet was massive, to the point where Shane had to wonder if Haley owned a large enough vase to put it in, but he supposed that was sort of the dramatic effect he was going for. 

Petra put her hands on her hips, taking in the end product proudly. “Well! This looks-” she suddenly stopped. “Oh, wait!” 

She disappeared back into the farmhouse and came back out a moment later with two ribbons, one pink, one blue. “A ribbon is important because that’s kind of what sets it apart,” she declared. “It’s not just flowers. It’s a _bouquet_.”

Shane swallowed nervously. “Right.”

“These are the only two I have though. Which color do you think she likes best?” Petra held the two ribbons out in front of them, tilting her head dramatically to compare. 

Shane thought for a second. “She wears a lot of blue, because her eyes are blue.” At least, that’s what she had told him. “But she also has a room that’s like, entirely pink,” he reasoned. “And she loves pink cake.” He frowned at the competing evidence. 

Petra was biting her lower lip like she was trying not to combust from fuzzy feelings. 

“Can you stop that?” he sighed.

“I’m _sorry_. You’re just...it’s so…” she shook her head. “Sweet.”

He frowned at the ribbons again. “Maybe we just do.... both?”

Petra made an approving hum, nodding. 

“You don’t think it’ll be too much?” Shane stressed aloud, holding out the stems for her.

“I don’t really think that’s a concern with Haley,” Petra reasoned. 

That was fair. Shane watched as she twisted the ribbons together to make one multicolor ribbon, tying it in a large bow around the base of the bouquet. “Hey, that looks good.”

Petra let out a satisfied huff. “It totally does.” She smiled at him. “So. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I think.” He felt his stomach start to twist. 

“Do you know where she is right now?” 

Shane blinked. “Shit, no idea actually.” He frowned at the prospect of having to walk all over town with a giant ass bouquet. “Hopefully she’s home.”

He stiffened when Petra adjusted his shirt collar like a doting mom. “Okay. You look good. And the sunflowers look amazing,” she added, clearly proud of herself.

“Yeah, well. Here I go.” He hesitated before he turned. “Thanks, Petra.”

“Good luck,” she gushed, her hands clasped by her chin again. “Wait, should I take your picture?”

Shane wasn’t sure what look of disgust immediately came over his face, but she burst into a fit of laughter. “That was a joke! Okay, okay sorry.” 

He turned and headed down the path towards town, the bouquet heavy in his hands. 

Shit, he was really doing this.

It was late afternoon, but thankfully not what he would define as the village rush hour, when people tended to head to or from various jobs. He made his way past the bus stop and into the square. The only soul he saw was Vincent playing in the grass, who gave him nothing but a slight head tilt in his direction.

Shane rounded the corner towards Haley’s house, and had the sudden petrifying realization that he had no idea what he was going to say. He really hadn’t planned it out at all. He supposed winging it hadn’t been a total disaster on the night of the Jellies. Well, unless he counted the fact that Haley had outright rejected him at first.

He started up her front steps, his heart beginning to race. He was just about to raise a hand to knock when the door suddenly opened abruptly.

“Oh!” Emily stepped back, her purse on her arm, clearly headed out on her way to work. “Oh, _Yoba_. Shane. Is this...?” Her face faded from shock to joy, taking in the sea of yellow petals in front of her.

“Uh..yeah.” He wondered how red he was. He was glad it was just Emily. “Is she home?”

“She’s out.” Emily gave him an excited smile. “But I know where she is.”

***

“So, I wrote her a song. But I feel like that’s not _good_ enough,” Sam lamented, frowning at the screen of the video game he and Sebastian were playing on the floor of his room.

“Yeah, most of your songs are shit.” Sebastian smirked unapologetically when Sam shoved him. 

“You still have a few days before her birthday to think about it, Sam.” Abby was seated cross legged on Sam’s floor watching them furiously mash at their controllers, trying to ignore the itching feeling that she should really be home attending to the work for her online class. It had barely started and already she was procrastinating. “I’m sure she’ll love the song, that’s really romantic.” 

“I just feel like it needs to be something more, you know? SHIT.” Sam dropped his controller in defeat as Sebastian’s car raced over the finish line and confetti lit up the screen.

“You two _are_ pretty serious now...” Abby mused. She enjoyed how Sam blushed, but they had already teased him enough for skipping out on the Jellies to be with Penny. She continued on. “Do you have any other ideas?” 

“She obviously loves reading, but she already has so many books.” He was leaning back on his hands now, watching Sebastian fiddle with some settings on the game. “They can barely fit on her shelf as it is.”

Abby thought for a moment. “I bet Maru would have some ideas.”

Sam brightened. “Hey, yeah.” He slapped Sebastian’s arm. “Would you ask Maru for me?”

“I don’t talk to Maru,” Sebastian deadpanned back.

“You do too,” Abby scolded him. He actually kind of didn’t, but she wished he would. They had made some progress over the summer, she had thought. They seemed to bond a bit over throwing the house party, and Maru had really come through for them at the clinic during the slime incident. But she knew their odd, one-sided rivalry ran deep.

“If I see her around today,” Sebastian acquiesced unconvincingly.

Sam sighed. “If I had more money, I’d get her something nice. Like, jewelry or something.” 

Abby had the start of an idea. “What jewelry does she wear?” she asked with an edge of curiosity.

Sam frowned, thinking for a moment. “Uh, she has some earrings that are pearls. And…” he thought carefully. “She has a gold bracelet she likes with green stones.”

“Emeralds?” Abby questioned.

Sam shrugged. “I guess?”

She couldn’t help but start to plot, picking at a split end in her purple hair. When she looked up, Sebastian was giving her a cautionary look that suggested he knew where her mind was going. 

Abby’s phone suddenly buzzed beside her. She was surprised to see Petra’s name on the screen. She was so busy the first few days of the season, it was unusual to hear from her in the middle of the day like this.

> Petra: OMY
> 
> Petra: guess who just left the farm with a bouquet of sunflowers!

Abby let out a little gasp. She gave an inquisitive Sam and Sebastian an intrigued raise of her eyebrows. “Shane’s giving Haley a bouquet.”

“What? I thought they were like, way over?” Sam asked.

“Didn’t seem over last night,” Sebastian said casually.

“They were the last on the beach. Something must have gone well,” Abby mused, typing out a flurry of shocked and exclamatory emojis back to Petra. She thought back to Haley’s rare vulnerability at the spa, and oddly found herself feeling happy for her. 

“Seriously? Shit. What else did I miss at the Jellies?” Sam wanted to know.

Abby and Sebastian eyed each other subtly. “Nothing,” they answered in unison. Abby had to try and stop herself from having another involuntary flashback of her tongue down Sebastian's throat as he pressed her against the wooden pier, or the view of the pool room’s ceiling, her cheeks beginning to flush. She quickly buried herself in her phone.

> Abby: Looks like you and Alex are old news babe!
> 
> Petra: Thank goodness :P
> 
> Abby: How’s day one of the season going?
> 
> Petra: Well...weird, actually. Some unexpected decisions to be made. Can we chat later?
> 
> Abby: Of course. 

Abby frowned. She wondered what all that was about. Maybe it was something with the cows?

  
  
  


An hour later than the time she had set as her personal “absolutely do not leave later than this” deadline, Abby started up the square towards her house with Sebastian, his hands shoved in his pockets.

They walked a ways before he started. “So. You’re going to go find an emerald, aren’t you?”

Damn, he could really read her mind sometimes. Abby bit her lip innocently. “I would take Sam with me. It’s a lot less romantic if I just got it for him. I was thinking I could help him? Like a guide.”

Sebastian let out a small sigh.

“I honestly am so much more experienced now,” she assured him. “We wouldn’t even have to go that far down. I’ve been using that rickety old elevator, it actually works!”

Sebastian gave her a look that suggested the elevator comment was not helping her case, but his voice was resigned. “I know you’re good at this. I trust you.” They came to a pause in front of the shop. “Just, tell me when you go? And…” Sebastian trailed. “Take care of Sam?” His eyes looked legitimately worried. “I know he’s going to be totally into this idea. But I don’t think any of us are strong enough to carry _him_ down the mountain.”

Abby couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll take care of him.” She gave Sebastian a hopeful look, a hand reaching for his. “And maybe... say something to Maru? She might have a better...safer idea?” It was perhaps a little manipulative, but if this was a way to get Sebastian to reach out, it felt worth it.

He frowned. “Maybe.”

Abby reached for the door handle of the shop, but didn’t take her eyes off him.

“Come over tonight?” he asked her, his dark eyes holding hers in a way that made her powerless to refuse. Not that she would have.

“Sure.” They both leaned slightly, sharing a lingering, sweet kiss on the lips, and then he turned to head up towards the mountain.

Abby knew it was a bit absurd, seeing as they had made out in front of the entire town just last night, but she was blushing.

***

Shane could see Haley in the distance from where she was perched by the fountain, and he could actually hear his heart start thumping in his ears. He had a sudden wave of panic, wondering what she would say, or think, and if maybe this was a really aggressive move on his part. They had only gotten together last night, she might think this was way too much, too soon. 

But it was too late now.

Elliott had been sitting beside her and must have seen him coming, because he made himself scarce at once, hightailing it in the other direction.

Shane could see the moment when Haley registered that he was walking towards her, because she visibly perked up, sliding off the edge of the fountain with a seriousness that he could only hope was in excitement or joy and not dread.

As he got closer, he could see that she was truly shocked, her blue eyes wide in disbelief, staring at him and the flowers like he was a ghost. The fountain behind her was emitting a soft trickling sound that he wished would have some sort of calming effect, but instead his hands were sweaty and his throat felt tight. 

“....Hey,” he managed, stopping a few feet in front of her. 

“Hi.” She looked down at the flowers quickly and then back up at him, stunned.

“Uh, so.” _Just, say words._ He cleared his throat. “I know I’ve given you flowers before, and I thought about getting you some sunflowers, you know, before everything happened, just as a present, or something. They take fucking forever to grow apparently..” he was rambling, but she was watching him intently, gorgeous as ever. “Anyway, uh.” He looked down at the massive bouquet, trying to get his bearings. “I wanted to give these to you, because.” His face contorted from the effort of explaining himself. “I don’t want to... not be anything.”

She tilted her head slightly in understandable confusion. _Fuck Shane, pull it together._

“I mean, I _want_ to be something,” he specified. “ I want to be together….with you.” 

She was still frozen, taking him in. His stomach was in knots. “So, um. We don’t have to be, you know, girlfriend and boyfriend, if it’s too soon,” he continued. “ I mean, I want to be. I want to be dating you... exclusively, or whatever.” He sighed, feeling like he was fucking it all up. “Shit, I don’t know what the fucking...lingo is, but-”

“Kiss me.” 

The soft command snapped him out of his chaotic thoughts, and he was entranced by the heavy look in her blue eyes. He stared at her stupidly for a moment. 

Haley put both hands on either side of the bouquet, leaning in close, gazing up at him with her long lashes. “Kiss me,” She repeated softly.

His heart was still palpitating, but that directive was simple enough. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers over the bouquet. When they pulled back from the kiss, every worry he had evaporated with the shy, heartfelt smile she gave him. “I accept.”

He involuntarily let out a heavy, relieved breath. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” she gushed. “Yes, I accept!” 

Shane was able to shift the massive bouquet to the side and she instantly threw her arms around his neck. He stood up tall so that she lifted from the ground briefly and she let out an excited squeal. He leaned forward to set her back down and she pulled him into a firm kiss that was so sincere it made his stomach flip. 

She looked elated when she pulled back from him, her hands reaching for the bouquet like it was the most beautiful object in the world. “Oh my _Yoba_ , Shane. This is…you really did this for me?” Her eyes were glassy, and he wondered for a moment if she was going to cry, and the thought actually made him flush with a bit of pride in himself. He gently set the bouquet in her arms and it looked massive against her tiny frame. 

It was her turn to ramble now. “They're gorgeous! And there’s so many... how did you even remember I loved sunflowers? Are these from the farm? I can’t…” She lifted her eyes back up to him from where she had been gazing down at the bouquet like she was cradling a newborn baby. “I can’t believe you asked me.”

He held her gaze for a moment. “We said we’d really try, right?”

“Yes,” she acknowledged, her cheeks dusting a little pink.

“I just figured. This was a good place to start.” He watched her hand delicately touch the two-toned bow. “I hope it’s not too much.”

Haley let out a breathy laugh, looking at him like he was absurd. “Too _much_?” She leaned up on her tiptoes again for a second kiss, but held it longer this time. He made a mental note that he needed to thank the farmer again.

Shane lost perspective of how out in the open they were for a moment, unable to stop himself from deepening the kiss, a whisper of tongue slipping in. She made a soft, approving sound.

Haley put a hand on his cheek, and her eyes gazed into his in a sultry way that made his legs feel a little weak and his throat go dry. Her voice had gone all smoky. “We better get these home and in some water right away.”

“Yeah,” he ignored the way his voice cracked. “We better.” 

***

Haley would be lying if she didn’t admit that she savored the stares that came their way as they headed down the square together, the giant bouquet of sunflowers heavy in her arms. 

She pretended not to hear Caroline and Jodi share an elated gasp and furiously whisper as they passed by, or to notice Gus stop short with an armful of groceries, or Harvey lean dramatically to catch a better look from his seat on a bench. She had never felt so light and happy. It was sweeter than any Flower Dance or Homecoming court or any other day she could possibly remember, and the most surreal part was that she would have still felt that way if no one had seen them at all. 

Just knowing that Shane had thought this through and wanted to do this for her, without her having to hint or ask or say a word, it was something she was still trying to comprehend. It wasn’t for show or an obligation. He planned it because he wanted to. He wanted to be with her.

They walked quickly, a palpable bubbling energy between them as they made their way to her front door. It felt like an eternity, but finally they got to her front step and entered her living room. Haley only had a moment to visibly ensure that the sunflowers were securely placed on the coffee table before she was being scooped up from under her arms and pressed against the wall by her bedroom door. She let out a surprised and lustful gasp.

Shane latched on to her neck and she leaned her head back, wrapping her legs around his middle to keep herself securely pressed against the wall. The straps of her dress were falling off her shoulders as he kissed his way down to her collarbone.

“I can’t believe you did that for me,” she told him again. Her mind was spinning over the idea of him, wondering if she had ever wanted someone this much. 

“I wanted to-” He rasped at her between kisses. “I want to be together, Haley.” Her whole body tensed with his words, she was aching for him. “I just wanted to show you.”

“Show me some more,” she begged him.

He lifted her from the wall with purpose, partially over a shoulder, her long blonde hair spilling over his back as he headed for her bedroom. He tossed her on the sheets a bit roughly and followed just as intently, his strong hands pulling her hips to his. She reached for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders and arching her body to him. 

Haley was still emotionally wrecked from his major display, and now the hunger in his gaze was too much. He helped pull off her dress and she fumbled with his fly as they kissed, wanting to release him. His thick cock sprang towards her and she took it in her hand as he straddled her on his knees. 

She gave him a lustful look as she licked his tip slowly, and she could hear his breath catch. He gazed to the ceiling to center himself for a moment. When he looked back down at her his expression was pained, as if he couldn't quite process what was happening. She made a throaty sound to let him know how delicious she thought it tasted as she sucked down his impressive shaft, and he moaned in response. 

She was starting to work him with her hand and mouth, liking how his breathing was getting faster. She loved doing this to him, making him weak for her. She found a rhythm that felt hypnotic, like she wasn’t entirely in control. 

“Haley- Hales-“ Shane stopped her. “I’m going to- I don’t want to yet.” He was huffing, pained.

She understood, releasing him with a soft pop that made him groan. 

“Fuck, you’re hot as shit.” He sounded almost irritated as he hovered over her and pulled her to him again. He kissed down her neck, to her breasts, and kept going lower. She let out an affirmative purr, knowing where he was headed.

He sunk down, placing two hands on either side of her hips, sliding her pink underwear down authoritatively, holding her gaze. Her breath caught, lifting her hips to help him. 

“You wanted me to show you some more?” The low and harsh tone of his voice resonated in her core.

“Yes,” she breathed weakly, lifting her hips towards him. 

It was good Emily wasn’t home, because she cried out his name involuntarily, breathy and loud as he began. His strong thick fingers were stroking inside her as his soft tongue pressed against her sweet spot, and she relished the feel of his hair squeezed tight in her fingers.After all the aching for him for so long, the angst and the drama, everything was suddenly simple. He unabashedly wanted her, all of her. She dug her heels into the mattress and let herself savor every last sensation of his mouth on her, even the little prickle of scruff against the inside of her legs.

The pressure came to a rolling build as he continued and she felt that flicker of fear and excitement, and then it finally shattered, and she cried out from the shuddering waves of pleasure. He pulled up slowly, and she let go of his hair, her arm dropping heavy and dull to her side. 

“Fuck,” she said weakly.

Shane lay down beside her and she reached for him in a daze, trying to catch her breath for a moment. 

He was stroking his fingers through her hair. She slowly felt aware of her body again and his hand on her hip. She gazed up at him and realized he was starting to relax, and that wasn’t what she was after.

She sat up. “We’re not fucking done,” she warned him, liking the flash of lust in his eyes and the soft exhale that came out.

Now she was straddling him and kissing his neck and she wasn’t going to be as gentle, she liked marking him up. She nipped and sucked at him and she could see how hard he was, precum leaking from the head of his twitching cock as he shuddered. 

“Fuck, I want you,” he rumbled. 

She let him roll back on top. He was rubbing at her breasts and she pushed his head down to suck at a nipple as her other hand reached to stroke him, and they both moaned softly. 

“Shane..” She did a long firm pump of her hand over his dick, meeting his eyes. “I want to be yours,” she told him.

He pressed his forehead against her, hovering, and she could feel him pressed against her entrance. “You are mine.” He kissed her needily and she slipped in some tongue. “All mine.” 

He pushed inside her then roughly, more abruptly than she was ready for, making her gasp and him curse. She moved against him, lifting her hips up and savoring how thick he was. 

Shane lifted up for a moment, his hands bracing on either side of her. He drew himself out in a long, slow pull to the very tip, and then pushed back in agonizingly slowly, making them both moan.

He kept moving into her but torturously slowly, firm and deliberate. It was intoxicating and she was desperate for more, harder and faster. 

“Shane,” she begged him. “Fuck me.” 

He lowered himself down to his elbows, his lips finding hers as he started thrusting in earnest. She whimpered as he found a steady, maddening rhythm. 

Haley realized in some spot of her barely functioning mind that she had never felt this emotional during sex, this sort of meaning and intensity and overwhelming want of someone else. It made her throat feel tight and her breathing rapid, she could hardly bear it but also felt like she would do anything for it to continue.

He sped up and she wanted to savor every last sensation, every stroke. She knew he was close and she wanted him wrecked for her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly.

“Haley,” he warned breathlessly. “I’m close, I’m coming-“

“Stay inside me,” she coaxed him. “Don’t pull out.” 

Shane let out a ragged breath and a series of curses. She kissed him through it, feeling each spasm and pulse inside her, moaning softly against his lips.

“Fucking shit.. fuck.” Shane rolled off of her in a heap. 

  
  
  


She wasn’t sure how long they laid like that, trying to recuperate, but suddenly he was pulling her into a spoon. She leaned back into him, feeling safe and content.

“My dick can’t take much more of this.”

Haley laughed, her heart full and happy. He kissed her cheek and she started feeling her emotions welling again. 

She squeezed his hand where it was wrapped around her waist, overwhelmed with everything that had occurred over the past hour. Her voice came out soft and serious. “That was the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me, Shane.”

His response was a low murmur against her neck. “I’m glad.”

“For taking it one day at a time...you started out pretty strong.” She smiled feeling the rumble of his laugh. 

They were interrupted by her phone vibrating on the nightstand, harmonized by Shane’s phone buzzing somewhere on the bed. Haley reached for hers.

> Emily: I’m so incredibly happy for you two!
> 
> Emily: Gus and I want to treat you to a free dinner to celebrate. Come to the Saloon?

She angled the screen to Shane, not sure what he’d think of the idea. “We could give your dick a rest and go have some free dinner?”

“Shit.” He blinked, sounding a bit interested. “Like... a pizza?”

“Sure." She was a little too excited still to even be hungry, if she was honest. She realized then that there was a lot to do in preparation, most people would have heard about the bouquet by now, and they would be nosy and curious. She needed to wash up, select an adorable outfit, perfect her hair. Actually get those sunflowers in some water.

“If I had known I’d get free food out of this…” Shane joked. He frowned then, hesitating. “We’re going to get absolutely accosted in there, aren’t we?”

“Most likely,” she acknowledged. Haley paused planning her arrival look, remembering she needed to work on her need for attention. She turned to face him. “You know, we could just stay here, if you’d rather not deal with all that,” she told him earnestly. She realized how odd that was coming from her, but at the same time, she sort of meant it, and that was maybe even more odd.

“It’s alright. It’s gotta happen at some point.” He looked surprisingly resigned. “It should only be the regular crowd on a Monday, at least.” 

“You sure?” She couldn’t keep a little excitement out of her voice.

“Yeah. Besides.” He made shy eye contact with her as he brushed a curl away from her face, his voice a low murmur. “I’m not sorry about any of it.” 

Haley felt a little butterfly in her stomach, recognizing the line from what she had said on Sam’s birthday. 

“Not to mention…I was too nervous to eat before this,” he admitted. “I’m fucking _starving_.”

Haley smirked. “Well, then.” Her eyes were lidded as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I better make sure my boyfriend gets some pizza.” She gave him an affectionate bat of her lashes, liking how red he turned at the new label.

“Shit.” Shane let out a nervous chuckle. “I guess you better.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be posting a bit more like every week and half as these last few chapters come together!  
> This chapter was a little more Haley/Shane focused, I originally had more in it but I felt like they needed their bouquet moment! We'll be back to Alex's gridball dilemma and fall on the farm next.
> 
> As always I’m so grateful for the comments and hope you are enjoying! Stay safe everybody! <3
> 
> Next chapter: Alex gets some advice, Shane needs to make a change, the farmer prepares for a different sort of fall.


	28. Hazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advice, decisions, and commitments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: references to alcohol abuse, depression
> 
> Perspectives- Sebastian, the farmer, Haley, Shane  
> Cameos- Alex, Emily, Harvey, Abby, Sam, Maru

Sebastian loved the rain.

This was sort of a lazy, noncommittal rain, but it still made for a serene, gray, and foggy afternoon like he liked. Rain scared other people away, and brought out the frogs. It was the perfect time to be alone.

He was poking around the wet leaves with a stick by the mountain lake. His mind was relatively calm for once. Work had been steady, but not overwhelming. The season was gradually shifting to one he much preferred to summer. 

Surprisingly, his whole family had been well-behaved since he and Abby had made an official debut of sorts at the Jellies. He had told himself he wouldn't let their reactions get to him, but thankfully there was little other than a few knowing looks and veiled comments on what a memorable festival it had been.

There had been a lot of distractions since, so maybe that helped. His mom had been thrilled to have a new project now that Petra wanted a barn. Earlier today the two of them were huddled over blueprints, buzzing over the design and style and location.

The news about Shane and Haley was another diversion from him and Abby. Naturally the sunflower bouquet from yesterday had torn through town in an instant, and it was all anyone was talking about. As much as the gossip around here was incessant, he took some comfort in the fact that it also had a short attention span. There would always be a new headline soon enough.

Sebastian perked up when he heard a shuffling of leaves, and a large frog skittered quickly from under a bush and into the lake with a definitive plop. He let out a small sigh, a little miffed he hadn’t gotten a good look.

His thoughts gradually traced back to his family, and he remembered that Abby had been pushing him to talk to Maru on Sam’s behalf. He knew it was less about gift ideas for Penny’s birthday, and more about him reaching out to Maru. He was still begrudgingly mulling over that idea. Was she even around today? He never remembered what days she was at the clinic.

Movement caught Sebastian’s eye, and he saw the hazy form of a person in the distance by the edge of the lake. They had their hands clasped behind their head, huffing, the way runners do when trying to cool down.

Sebastian had some mild curiosity on why Alex would be out running in the rain, but then he remembered that Abby and Petra had a seemingly hour long conversation on the phone about his gridball tryout last night while he was writing code. Sebastian has only been half listening as he worked, but he had gotten the gist of it. Would he, wouldn't he, what would it mean for them.

He was pretty sure today was the deadline for Alex to sign up. Maybe he had done it. Or maybe he was still trying to decide.

Sebastian’s curiosity momentarily outweighed his antisocial tendencies, and he stepped out from the trees. “Hey.”

“Oh, shit! Yoba! Fuck!” Alex startled, nearly stepping back into the lake. “What the hell are you doing out here, Seb?”

Sebastian stood stoically. “Looking for frogs.”

“In the rain?” Alex questioned.

“Well, yeah. That’s when they come out.”

“Oh.” He seemed content with that reasoning. “Sorry, you scared the shit out of me.”

“What are you doing?” Sebastian countered.

“Uh. Just, running.” He wiped his forehead, although the rain made that a bit pointless. “Well, thinking. Both.”

Sebastian waited for a moment, figuring he should just cut to the issue. “Haven’t decided yet?”

Alex looked to him with a little surprise, but that soon faded into understanding that Petra would have shared his situation by now. “Yeah… I.” He frowned, letting out a breath, his eyes steadying on him. “I think I’m going to do it.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex looked focused. “Shit, I think I always half knew I was going to do it. How could I not, you know? I just needed some time to think about...or prepare to…”

Sebastian could feel his apprehension. “Consider the outcomes?”

“Right,” Alex looked troubled. “Just, if it doesn’t work out. What then.” They stood staring at the wet grass for a moment. “Should we talk under a tree?” Alex said finally. Sebastian agreed, although they were both already soaked. 

They walked in the direction of Sebastian’s house and stopped under a big oak that more or less sheltered them from the rain. Sebastian felt the urge to light a cigarette, but figured Alex wouldn’t be into the prospect of secondhand smoke exposure, especially now.

Over the past few months that Petra had been bringing him around, Sebastian had been surprised to discover that Alex was pretty easy to talk to. He was just relaxed and open about everything, like the bouquet, his worries now. Most importantly, he never expected Sebastian to reciprocate. 

“So.” Sebastian leaned against the trunk with his hands in his pockets. “You’re going to do it.”

“Yeah. I don’t know why I’m hesitating.” Alex’s eyes were out of focus, staring at a puddle in the grass. “I’ve always planned on it. But is this stupid to even try? I mean, everybody who plays in high school wants to go pro, but like, most people grow out of that sort of thing.”

Sebastian took his lighter out of his pocket, flicking it on and off.

“I want to take care of my grandparents, and Petra…” he trailed, his voice taking on a defeated tone. “Part of me wonders if this is really unrealistic and I should just get a job that’s reliable, even if it’s shit.” He looked momentarily fragile, his voice low. “I didn’t...you know. Go to college.” 

Sebastian pondered this over for a minute, letting the sounds of the rain fill the silence. He wasn’t really ready to share his own college saga, why he scrapped that whole plan and truly felt no regrets. But he did see a connection that seemed worth mentioning. 

“You ever read about like... existentialism.”

Alex gave him a hapless look.

“Right, well. It’s the idea that there's not really any meaning in life. There’s not actually a point to it.” He gestured out towards the rain. “It sounds kind of depressing, but it’s actually sort of liberating. You can do what you want. Make your own meaning.” 

Alex’s brow furrowed, contemplating that.

“If gridball is a worthy pursuit to _you_ , then who’s to say it isn’t. You have your whole life to rack up student loan debt, or have a shit job you hate just for the money.” Sebastian told him. “No need to rush it.”

Alex took a moment to consider that. “I guess that makes sense.” He looked thoughtful. “That’s what Petra did, in a way. She made tons of money at her job, but she hated it. She risked a lot to give it up and be a farmer.” He blinked out at the rain. “She’s a lot happier now.”

Sebastian nodded. “Mmhm.”

Alex looked uncertain again. “At the same time though, if I get cut from the team, or never play... it’s something I’ve been working towards for so long.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Shit. I’m just fucking nervous,” he admitted. “To disappoint myself. And everyone else. To feel …worthless.” His voice dropped. 

Sebastian fiddled with his lighter again, flicking it on and off. Alex watched for a minute.

“Do you remember that time you roasted Brian Thomson on the bus.”

Alex frowned with the effort of trying to place the name. “Thomson... was he in your class?”

“Right. He played gridball. He tried to mess with Abby one day.”

“Oh, yeah.” A smile crept over his face. “I think I remember that.”

“She had just dyed her hair, and he tried to call her out and embarrass her in front of everyone.” Abby immediately told him to fuck off, but Sebastian knew she was nervous to debut her new look that morning and she was visibly rattled. He remembered the tension between him and Sam, wanting to help but feeling powerless in a bus full of their peers as Brian continued taunting her.

“That kid was always a dick,” Alex said.

Sebastian still took satisfaction remembering how Brian’s eyes had widened in fear when he realized that the older varsity captain was headed his way, and the whole front of the bus went quiet. 

“You said something about him like, focusing on gridball instead of harassing girls he secretly likes, so he might actually get some playing time.” The bus had erupted with a din of laughter and jeers at his burn.

Alex snorted a laugh. “I sort of remember that. Little shit deserved it.”

Sebastian decided not to mention that Sam did a great dramatic reenactment of the whole scene when he had a few. “No one fucked with her after that.” He could still see Abby’s triumphant expression in his mind’s eye, the way she sat back down in her seat and mouthed across to him. _“Did you fucking see that?”_

“What made you think of that?” Alex asked, still amused at the memory.

“I don’t know. “ He shook his head. “I just think you should know if it doesn’t work out...” he paused for how to explain it. “No one will think any less of you. You’re already a good person. Won’t change anything.”

Sebastian was still staring at his lighter, but he could almost feel that Alex was speechless, in a good way. 

“Petra least of all,” Sebastian added.

Alex nodded to that, his face serious. He sort of cleared his throat, his energy shifting to something more emboldened. “Fuck, I’m really doing this.”

Sebastian glanced up from his lighter, giving him a nod.

He exhaled dramatically. “I better go. I want to go talk to Petra.” He hesitated. “Thanks, Sebastian. I’m glad you were out here.” 

“Yeah, well.” He gestured with a hand. “Good luck.”

Alex shot off from their spot under the tree, right back into a jog. Seriously, he didn’t think he walked anywhere.

Sebastian thought about lighting a cigarette now, but he did promise Abby he’d cut back. He left the shelter of the tree and walked back out into the rain, hoping to spot some more frogs.

***

Haley was in a little bit of a happy daze. Shane had just left for work, and she was savoring the lingering scent of him on her sheets, wishing he was still softly snoring beside her like he was when they woke up this morning.

Right. Shane. Her _boyfriend_.

The idea still made her a little giddy. She rolled over and reached for her phone, noting how gray and rainy it was outside her window. There were an intimidating number of notifications on the screen to sort through. She decided to start with her texts.

> Elliott: I apologize for the abrupt exit, but of course, now you understand my haste.
> 
> Elliott: my joy in your happiness cannot be understated. It will warm me the rest of the fall and through winter, until summer is here again!

> Alex: so I heard there’s a new topic for Tuesday workouts
> 
> Alex: congrats, you deserve it 

Haley smiled, tapping out her thanks to them and using way more heart emojis than she maybe ever had. 

She couldn’t even begin to sort through the messages on Instapic, that was a whole situation she’d leave for later. She noted instead that her parents had sent their semi-weekly email and tapped it open.

She skimmed over their description of the seaside town they were in, the gallery they went to, the local cuisine which was “overly spiced but creative.” 

She felt a little nervous to spot her name in the next paragraph.

> _Haley dear, Emily told us on the phone the other day that you were thinking of a photography internship in Zuzu. We’re thrilled at your ambition. Please let us know how it turns out. You are so talented, and this could be an incredible opportunity for you to experience the sophistication of city life. Not to mention, socialize in a few circles with some eligible bachelors?_

Haley bit her lip. Two days ago she would have relished their praise and agreed with them. Now… she wasn’t so sure. 

When she made her way to the kitchen, Emily was at the counter, contentedly scrolling through her phone. “Good morning.”

“Hi, Em.” Haley grabbed a poppy seed muffin from a plate on the counter. “Thanks again for the pizza last night.”

She grinned. “Of course. The Saloon is like Shane’s second home, we had to celebrate.” She looked thoughtful. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile so much? Granted, the bar was fairly low.”

Haley laughed a little into her bite of muffin. She felt happy thinking of their kind reception last night. Pam, Willy, Clint, Gus. They had been greeted with heartfelt toast and congratulations and a few rounds sent their way. Shane really did look happy, albeit in a guarded Shane sort of way. 

Emily’s joy faded into something more cautious. “Did you see Mom and Dad’s email?” 

“I did...” Haley’s voice was measured.

Emily’s eyebrows pinched together. “I hope it’s okay that I mentioned you were thinking about the photography internship. It was completely offhand, I didn’t think they’d get so excited about it.” 

“It’s fine,” Haley assured her. “I just...not so sure about it anymore.” She glanced down at her nails for a moment, shrugging a shoulder. 

“Oh? Moving away to the city suddenly not sounding so appealing?” Emily teased her lightly, a glint in her eye.

Haley rolled her eyes at her. “I don’t know how serious I was about leaving, even before the bouquet.” She paused. “I was kind of enjoying taking pictures for my portfolio, though.”

Emily tapped her chin. “You still could apply, you know. It was what, a few days a week, right? You wouldn’t have to move out to the city necessarily,” she reasoned. “It’s a commute, but it would be doable.”

Haley considered that. It could be a way to have a taste of the city, continue with her photography and gain some professional experience. But like, the bus? She frowned. “Maybe.”

“Well, you can think about it,” Emily assured her. She went back to her phone and Haley started rummaging in the cupboard for a glass. 

Emily looked up, her voice slightly hesitant. “When we write back...are you going to tell Mom and Dad about Shane?” 

Haley felt her stomach sink. She was fairly certain Shane didn’t meet the criteria for the “eligible bachelor” they had in mind in their letter. _“Not just anybody for my princess,_ ” her dad told her time and time again. She bit her lip. She wondered what the chances were he had a secret trust fund he had forgotten to mention.

“Were you going to tell them about Sandy?” she deflected. Haley knew their parents had been rather supportive, if a little surprised when Emily came out to them, but Emily had never introduced them to a girl before, and she looked unnerved by Haley’s question. 

They both stared at each other with some uncertainty.

“We’re grown women, we make our own choices,” Emily reasoned.

“They love us and want us to be happy,” Haley offered. 

“They should support our wishes.”

There was a heavy pause.

“Maybe not yet,” Haley said at the same time that Emily offered, “Next week’s letter?”

They shared a hesitant laugh.

“Right. No need to rush it,” Emily affirmed.

  
  
  


After breakfast Haley decided the rain was an excellent excuse to crawl back in bed for a bit. She saw a form notification from Zuzu Life Photography light up her phone and she tapped open the email. _Your Online Application is 75% complete._

She didn’t really like the added pressure from her parents to apply. They would definitely be following up about it. Still, it wouldn’t hurt just to complete it, she supposed. She really only needed a few more shots for her portfolio and it had been fun to have a little direction.

She gazed at the bouquet of sunflowers on her desk, still vibrant and gorgeous. Maybe she could take some photos on the farm for her last few shots.

Thinking of the bouquet made her memories surface from yesterday, and suddenly she was a little lovesick. She picked up her phone.

> Haley: it’s really lonely in my bed

She felt a little excitement swirl when her phone buzzed in response.

> Shane: it’s really depressing stocking spam

She giggled.

> Shane: thinking of you helps.
> 
> Shane: thinking of you in bed, especially...
> 
> Haley: I’m getting a bit hot and bothered myself, imagining you stocking all that spam
> 
> Shane: well. I am doing it really sensually.

Haley broke into another fit of giggles. 

> Haley: you’re ridiculous :P
> 
> Shane: and you’re smoking hot.

Haley smiled to herself. He was totally fishing for a picture, and she wasn’t so sure she wasn’t going to send one.

She was struck then with a comforting realization. She didn’t actually give a shit what her parents would think. 

***

Petra was sitting on her bed, not exactly sure what to do with her nervous energy. 

She had talked with Robin for hours earlier that morning, and they had finally struck up a plan for the barn. Despite Robin’s best efforts, it would be a simple design that matched her chicken coop, just large enough for four animals at most. She was still committed to the two cows to keep it manageable, but it was happening. It was official. The barn was a go, and Robin would break ground tomorrow.

She was even antsier about the fact that any moment now she would be hearing from Alex on his tryout decision. She almost wished she had some more work to do, just so she could calm her nerves and busy herself with something mindless, but it was a rainy day and her chores were long finished. So here she was, anxiously scrolling Instapic in her bed. 

She was sort of creepily stalking Haley’s photos, the most recent being a shot of the bouquet with a dramatic filter and a caption of hearts. Many of the commenters were demanding to know who the mystery man was. Friends from high school, Petra assumed. Everyone in town was certainly aware.

Petra felt a simmering pride knowing that Shane and Haley’s happy moment had been facilitated by her sunflowers, the ones she had painstakingly watered and fertilized and tended to for weeks from tiny seeds. It was a wonderful feeling, one that gave her such a boost of confidence that this really was what she was called for. Being a small part of people’s happy moments, at meals, at gatherings, in loving gestures.

The flowers looked stunning, if she said so herself. She smiled and hit the like button on Haley’s photo.

A text popped up on her screen.

> Abby: any decision yet?
> 
> Petra: not yet! eeek. has to be soon..
> 
> Abby: oh yoba I can’t take the suspense!
> 
> Abby: btw... my dad’s pissed Shane got his bouquet from you instead of the shop 

_Oh shit._ She hadn’t even considered that outcome of supplying the bouquet.

> Petra: uh oh. 
> 
> Petra: I can’t piss off your dad. I need seeds!
> 
> Abby: nah.
> 
> Abby: With the fair coming up, he needs to get used to losing to you, don’t you think? ;)

Petra smiled to herself, feeling a spark of competitiveness.

> Petra: hm well I guess you’re right <3

She was a bit lost in a fantasy of winning first prize at the fair when her front door swung open. 

“Petra?” Alex’s voice boomed loudly.

Before she could respond he was suddenly breathless in the doorway of her room, his hair and clothes visibly damp from the rain. “I’m doing it.”

Petra tossed her phone to the side and hustled over to him, wrapping him in a giant hug, ignoring the fact that he was cold and wet. She squeezed him tightly.

“You’re doing it.” She was relieved to see the ambitious look on his face when she pulled back, a much more familiar sight than the doubt he wore yesterday. She did a bounce. “You’re doing it!” 

“I have to try,” he told her, determined and still huffing from the run. “It’s like, if I get cut, then, okay. I’ll deal with that. Or if I’m on the practice squad, or even if I never play a second. It doesn’t matter. I owe it to myself just to go for it and see what happens.” He finally took a pause to breathe, his brow furrowing. “Do you know about existentialism?”

Petra blinked, not sure if she heard him right. “What?”

“Never mind. Just, I need to make my own meaning in life, you know?”

Petra was still terribly confused by the sudden breadth in his vocabulary, but she was too happy for him to care. She wrapped her arms around him again. “Alex, I’m so proud of you for going for this. I am.” She squeezed him. “No matter what happens.”

“I just…” he hesitated. “I do have one worry.”

She pulled back, taking in his nervous expression. 

“I have a lot of training to do in the next two weeks. And I know it’s awful timing. You have the fair coming up and…” his face fell. “And what about the cows?” 

Petra couldn’t hold in a laugh. “The cows?”

“I should be here to help you.” He frowned.

“I’ll be okay, Alex,” she assured him, feeling her heart melt. “You don’t need to worry about the farm. I won’t even have them for three weeks, at least.”

“I know, but. If I did make it, I’d be gone a ton, with practice and games.” His strong hands went to her lower back. “Honestly. I was kind of looking forward to helping you out around the farm this fall.”

Petra felt her cheeks go pink. She was touched that he cared so much, that he was so invested in her farm. And a small part of her did feel some reservation about how she could handle everything on her own. She was just starting to get over her control issues, and envisioning their romantic fall on the farm together was a fantasy a bit heartbreaking to revise. But how could she possibly keep him from this? 

She put both hands on his arms decisively. “We both have a big fall coming up, but we can support each other. I can help you train when I can, and you can help me on the farm when you can. And even if that’s not very often, we’ll still support each other in all the other ways, even if it’s not physically. You know?”

“Right.” He nodded earnestly. “We’ll still be here for each other.”

“Gridball season isn’t very long anyway, in the grand scheme. You better be careful what you say now, or I’ll have you contracted to help me all winter and spring,” she warned him playfully. 

He smirked. “I’m cool with that.” He pulled her into a lingering kiss that made her legs tingle.

Alex pulled back with a sudden jolt of energy again, remembering his decision. “Shit, babe. This is it. This is really it.” She could almost see his mind running through a list. “I have to get a solid routine planned for these next two weeks, really crank out some reps, I have to-” He suddenly stopped abruptly when his hands slipped down to her hips. He looked down.

“What are _these_!?” Alex demanded, aghast as he took in her black leggings, pulling back for a better look.

“Wha-? These? They’re leggings!” Petra suddenly felt bashful as he angled himself to take in the back view. 

“Sweet _Yoba_.”

“You never saw me wear these in the spring?” she laughed, but she realized then that she mostly wore them around the house, so he probably wouldn’t have.

“I was missing those shorts, but I could be okay with this!” Alex rubbed a delighted hand over her ass. “So fucking sexy,” he murmured into her temple.

Petra blushed as he squeezed her, and realized suddenly how much she wanted to feel him up as well. She ran her hands under his damp tshirt to his abs, letting out a little hum.

She was reminded again that her work for the day was done. “Maybe..” she said in a sultry voice. “We should do some celebrating of your commitment. You know…” she gazed up at him, giving him her best lustful look. “Commemorate the moment.”

“That’s an excellent idea,” He rumbled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Besides...” Petra sucked in surprise breath as he stooped down, wrapping an arm around her legs and hoisting her up high. “‘Gotta work on my stamina!” She squealed in delight as he headed purposefully towards her bed. 

***

“So what brings you in today, Shane?” He could feel Harvey scanning him for any visible injuries or signs of illness, looking polite and curious.

Shane was trying to find the words as he sat slumped on the exam table. He had stalled a few days, and he wasn’t sure if he had ever dreaded a conversation more. It felt more like a confession, if he was honest. But he had promised.

“Uh. Marnie said, I might talk to you. About my drinking.”

Harvey blinked. “Oh, yes. Right. Of course.” His expression shifted into something more serious. He flopped his clipboard down on the side table, taking a slow seat on his stool. “She had mentioned to me she was concerned.”

Shane bowed his head. “Right.” He knew the doctor was rather privy to his problems. There had been more than a few occasions that he had ended up in the clinic after a night of drinking, and Harvey had even pumped his stomach after one particularly bad episode last fall. But he still felt the need to give a small summary, ashamed and nervous as he was. 

“I don’t feel like... I _always_ need to drink,” Shane explained. He had gone through many long stretches without it. Most recently, when things were good with Haley. “But I just tend to drink when I’m...pissed off. Or annoyed about shit.” Shane frowned. “Or just... don’t want to feel. I guess it got pretty bad.”

Harvey nodded slowly. “Heavy drinking has a lot of physical consequences on the body, Shane. But I think your mental health is more of the concern, in this case.”

“Yeah.” Shane did an uneasy cough. “Marnie said you know a counselor.”

Harvey spun his stool and reached into a drawer, pulling out a business card. “She’s an excellent therapist. I highly recommend her. Depression and anxiety can be very difficult to manage on your own, but help is out there.” He handed Shane the card as if it was a precious item.

Shane took a moment to flip the card over in his hand, feeling a small dread but also a bit of hope. “Jas and Marnie deserve better.” He hesitated, feeling his cheeks flush. “And I want to be better for Haley.” Harvey had to know they were together already after the bouquet and the way everyone talked. But he was still almost in disbelief that she got to be in his list of important people now.

Harvey nodded, but he gave Shane a heavy look. “I do need to caution you, Shane.”

Shane looked back up from the card, registering the severity in Harvey’s voice.

“It’s noble of you to want to do right by the people you love. But to really be successful, you need to do this for yourself.” His eyes were stony. “You have to believe that you’re worth it.”

Shane let the words hit him for a moment.

“No matter how much you care for someone, they can’t be your key to happiness.”

Shane had a painful moment of reflection on himself. Before the drama with Haley, he had been sure it was his shit job that drove him to drink, his loneliness, the difficulties of his past. He always had a reason. Harvey was right, of course. He had to get to the heart of the issue. Why he had spiraling thoughts and so much self-negativity, why had been so certain Haley would never want him in the first place. The drama had been intense, but he knew it was his own self doubt that kept him from admitting to her how he really felt for so long. 

Harvey continued, his eyes concerned behind his glasses. “There will be some dark times, even when you find yourself in the happiest of circumstances with people who love you. It will be a tough, ongoing process. That’s why you have to want this for you, not just for them. Do you understand that?” he asked.

Shane nodded. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“Life can be painful, sometimes. But there’s always hope for a better future.” His expression went a bit softer. “You’re taking the right step here, Shane. I’m very proud of you.” 

Shane hadn’t expected the heartfelt comment or Harvey’s praising, paternal tone, and it made him inexplicably warm and fuzzy feeling. Perhaps it was appropriate that he responded with a shy grunt of affirmation much like an uncomfortable teenager. 

“Well then.” Harvey straightened. “On a different but related...topic.” He cleared his throat, glancing at his notes. “I see here you were recently tested in the spring. Do you need any... um.” He was starting to turn red. “Contraceptive-”

“Covered,” Shane put up a hand. _Sweet Yoba_. 

“Great.” Harvey awkwardly clapped his hands together, rising from his seat. “Well I think we’re all set then?” 

  
  
  


Shane made his way towards the waiting room, giving Maru sort of an awkward nod of acknowledgment as he passed her desk.

“Bye, Shane.” She flashed him a close-lipped smile from behind a book. “Happy for you and Haley,” she snuck in quickly.

“Uh. Thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way out.

Shane opened the door into the sunshine, feeling like a weight had been lifted. It wasn’t easy, but he had done it. Not to mention, he had called out of work early for the appointment, and so he was free of that shithole for the day and he could enjoy the rest of the afternoon. But his satisfaction was short-lived when his nervous thoughts started up again. 

How was he going to explain to Haley that he needed therapy? He knew he had to do it, but everything was just starting to go right with her and the timing couldn’t be worse. His stomach twisted when he pictured sitting her down, explaining himself and his problems. What would she think? He considered, for the briefest of moments, if this was something he absolutely had to tell her. 

He sighed. They said they’d try, they’d communicate. He needed to.

Usually, after a difficult task, or in the face of a new, looming one, his first thought was about beer. That’s how he unwound and rewarded himself. Shane grimaced. _Shit_ . _This is going to be an adjustment._

He started to head home through the square, turning the card over in his pocket. 

“Hey.”

Shane looked up at the voice, frowning. Alex was standing in front of him, gridball in hand, with a look on his face that was a bit too eager. It was confusing, and there was no way it bode well.

Shane frowned warily. “What?”

Alex took in a breath. “Let me ask you something.”

  
  
  


“No.” 

He had thought that response was fairly clear, but Alex bounded after him like an excited dog through the square. “C’mon man. It wouldn't be for long. I just need some help getting some reps. I only have two weeks to really get in shape.”

“Dude,” Shane stopped to stare at him incredulously. “Have you seen yourself?”

“Gridball shape,” he specified. “You know, throwing, catching. Running routes. I need another person to work with.” 

Shane gave him his best apathetic look.

“I know you used to play...” Alex began.

“I haven’t played in like, 10 years,” Shane retorted. “I can barely jog.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “I don’t believe that.”

“Isn’t Petra a better candidate for this?” Shane’s frown intensified as he continued walking, Alex hurrying along beside him. “Don’t try to tell me she’s not athletic, she has fucking abs.” He caught himself, realizing it sounded like he had been checking out his girlfriend, which... well. “Not that I was looking,” he added gruffly.

“She is helping me, but she has way too much to do on the farm to make it a regular thing,” Alex explained, clearly not phased by the comment. “It wouldn’t be hard. It would mostly involve throwing to me. I’ll run the routes, you barely have to move.” 

Shane paused in confusion. “I thought you were a quarterback.”

“Yeah, but I’m much more likely to get a receiver position. That's where they had most of their injuries.” He gave him an unapologetically smug look. “It’s not a problem, I have amazing hands too.” 

Shane groaned. “Yoba, you’re obnoxious.” He hadn’t thrown a gridball in actually forever, but he had to admit he did miss playing some. It could also be a way to keep himself busy and away from the beer the next two weeks?

Shane sighed. “Alright, fine. For a bit. But I’m telling you, I’m going to get winded in like, ten minutes.”

Alex’s eyes lit up. “Really? Shit, man.” He made a triumphant fist by his side that he pumped once. “Seriously, thank you. I owe you.” 

“Yeah. So. When do you want to...do this.”

Alex lifted his gridball hopefully. “Now?” 

***

“Damn, P.” Sam let out a low whistle.

“Two weeks,” Abby repeated. 

“Less than that, now.” Petra finished a sip of her foamy beer, setting it down on the table. She had stopped in the Saloon for a quick beer after walking Alex home, who wanted to call it an early night after another tiring day of training. She swore he was asleep before she made it out of his room, he was so exhausted. He was only a few days into his conditioning routine, but it felt like they had barely seen each other, and she missed him already.

“I’m sure it’s not easy to make a professional team, but he was really amazing in high school,” Abby assured her supportively.

“You act like we actually watched during games,” Sebastian chided her. 

“We were usually getting high under the bleachers, if we even went,” Sam asided to Petra bemusedly. 

“Except when you were dating Sammy Stevens.” Sebastian grimaced.

“Oof.” Abby rolled her eyes. “You paid strict attention that month. Can’t believe you dated a cheerleader.” 

“She was cool!” Sam protested. “I thought you guys liked her?”

“No, you’re thinking of _Sara_ Stevens,” Abby clarified. “ _She_ was cool.”

“You dated two sisters?” Petra interjected.

“Twins,” Sebastian specified. Petra gasped at the scandal.

“Not at the same time!” Sam defended himself. “Like, a year apart!”

“Still weird,” Abby quipped.

Petra was almost afraid to ask. “Were they...identical?” 

“No,” Sam insisted emphatically as Sebastian said, “Practically.”

“Thank Yoba you have Penny now, you lucky ass.” Abby gave Sam a small affectionate shove. “ANY way, all this to say, Sam had terrible taste in women until now, and Alex was an amazing gridball player.” Abby turned to Petra, her eyes earnest. “I hope he makes it.”

Petra gave her a grateful, heavy smile. “Me too. It’s been his dream for so long, and it’s hard to know how to help.” She stared at the beer in her glass. She thought for a moment about sharing her other concerns, being mostly on her own on the farm this fall. But it sounded too selfish in her head to voice out loud. Wasn’t that what she had wanted? Her independence? It was a confusing mess of emotions.

Abby leaned slightly to look into the main room. “No Shane tonight,” she observed with an interested flick of her eyebrows. The rest of them followed to glance at the empty spot on the wall. 

“Not surprising,” Sebastian mused.

“So get this.” Sam lowered his voice, flashing them a salacious grin. “I totally think he and Haley hooked up behind Joja Mart today.”

“Oh?” Petra asked, intrigued. They all leaned in.

“He was super late coming back from his break, all disheveled looking. Then I noticed he had a hickey that totally wasn’t there before,” Sam explained. “But the biggest give away was that he was _smiling_. I haven’t seen him smile at work since that time Morris wiped out on a Joja cola spill and took out the paper towel display.” 

Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of footsteps headed into the pool room. Maru appeared in her work uniform, looking every bit like a nervous younger sister approaching her older brother and his friends.

“Hi, Maru!” Petra greeted her warmly, feeling sympathetic to her plight.

“Hi,” her expression softened somewhat at the reception. She adjusted her glasses. “I thought you guys would be here. I, uh...I brought you something.” 

She swung her bag down on an empty chair and started rifling through it. “Seb said you were planning on going into the mines for Penny.” Petra stole a quick glance at Sebastian, but his face was unreadable. Maru took her hand out of the bag and presented what looked like a large gold ring and held it in front of them. “I think this should help.”

Sam’s brow furrowed with curiosity. “What is that?”

Maru rotated a dial around the center, and it suddenly illuminated like a flashlight. They all made a groan of pain from the unexpected brightness. 

She made a sort of apologetic giggle. “Whoops, should have warned you.” She switched it off.

“You made us a glow ring?” Abby asked excitedly, picking it up and observing it.

“I know it’s inconsistently lit down there, and that’s what caused the slime incident, really,” she looked to Petra, who nodded affirmatively. “I thought it would solve the problem.”

“Maru, this is so clutch,” Sam enthused.

“I can’t believe you just, _made_ that,” Petra marveled. “That’s amazing.”

Maru grinned proudly. “It was easy, really. The inner mechanism is rather simplistic." She paused, looking like she wanted to elaborate, but thought better of it. "There’s two.” She handed Sam the other one.

“Damn, thanks,” Sam said. “This is awesome.”

“I’m glad to help, but.” She paused. “I have to be honest, Sam. I don’t know how Penny would feel about this whole idea.” She frowned.

Sam looked deflated. “You don’t think she would want an emerald?”

“No, it’s not that. She does love them.” Maru clarified. “It’s just, knowing her. She’s not someone who really expects a grand gesture, you know? She wouldn’t want you to put yourself at risk for something like that.”

“Like I said, it seems unnecessary,” Sebastian agreed.

“I’m more experienced and I know my way around down there a lot better now,” Abby assured her. “We won’t have a problem.”

“And these glow rings will definitely help!” Sam added. Petra did feel jealous they hadn’t had something like that on the infamous slime day.

Maru looked proud. “Alright, well.” She let out a breath and did a shrug. “Be safe. And good luck.” 

“Thanks Maru.” 

They were all a little surprised to hear Sebastian’s voice, but especially Maru. He still appeared stoic but the words were sincere. She gave them a nod and a shy smile, and then headed out.

“That was really cool of her,” Abby emphasized to Sebastian when she left, still holding the glow ring. “I bet it took her awhile to make these.”

“Your sister’s like, an actual genius,” Sam said, fiddling with the dial and letting out a groan when he blinded himself again.

Sebastian nodded. He usually clarified her half-sibling status, but he didn’t take the opportunity. Petra noted Abby's subtle but pleased smile, and knew she noticed it too.

“Well,” Petra let out a sigh. “I should probably be getting home.” She took the last sip of her drink, setting it on the table resolutely. 

“I’ll walk you out, P.” Sam offered. “Time to go meet up with Penny.” He made a pleased glance at the main bar, where Pam had just settled on a stool.

“Bye, babe.” Abby pulled her into a hug. “Maybe I’ll swing by tomorrow after my class, check on my pumpkins?” She grinned.

“Oh, your pumpkins, hm?” She smiled back. “Please do.”

Petra squeezed Sebastian's arm, and then took a glance behind him at the pool table. She couldn’t resist giving them a coy look. “Behave, you two.” 

Abby snorted a laugh. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. 

Petra linked on to Sam’s arm before he could inquire, leading him towards the exit and flashing them a cheeky smile over her shoulder.

  
  
  
  


“Well, P.” Sam pronounced as they got outside into the pleasant fall evening. “You better start working on a disguise.”

She frowned. “Hm?”

“When Alex is a famous gridball star, you're gonna get swarmed by paparazzi.” 

Petra let out a loud laugh at the thought.

“There’ll be like, blurry photos of you with giant sunglasses sneaking out of Pierre’s all over the internet.” Sam’s eyes glimmered at his own hilarity. 

“I'm sure I'll be on the cover of the Zuzu Enquirer," she laughed. She paused with a realization. “Oh, wait. Is this out of your way? Weren’t you going to Penny’s?”

“Nah, she usually comes to mine.” He shrugged a shoulder with an edge of sadness to his voice. “She doesn’t really like spending time in the trailer when she can avoid it.”

Petra nodded solemnly. A home that didn’t feel that peaceful, maybe. “How’s everything been since the Jellies?” she asked him. She knew that was a big night for them.

“It’s been really amazing, P. I don’t know how to explain it but like...” he trailed. “I’ve never really been this serious about somebody. I just want to be with her all the time.” His dreamy smile turned into a confused frowned. “And I can’t stop writing sappy ass songs.”

Petra giggled. “That’s so sweet, Sam.” She had to stop herself from asking him if he thought they were in love. It was probably too soon to ask. She probably shouldn’t ask? Too much pressure.

Sam looked sheepish. “I guess that’s why I really want to get this emerald.” His eyes narrowed in determination. “I just want to show her how much I care about her, you know?” 

Petra felt her heart melt a little at his earnest statement. She was still uneasy about their trip to the mines, but she was a real sucker for a romantic display. “I think she’d be happy with anything you do for her. But I know you want to make it special.” 

They came to a stop outside of Sam’s front door. She patted his arm. “I know Abby and Seb like to tease you, and you are really lucky to have Penny. But she’s lucky too, you know.” Petra always felt a bit like she had to help balance out their teasing, a natural side effect of them being friends since middle school.

Sam beamed. “Thanks, P.” He did a sort of chuckle. “You know, it’s kind of crazy. Me and Penny, you and Alex. We’ve come pretty far since the night you were crying on my front step.” 

“We totally have.” She narrowed her eyes, tilting her head playfully. “Was someone crying though? I don’t remember that part.”

“Oh, you know what? That was some other farmer I know.” He grinned. 

They shared a goodbye hug. “Please be careful when you guys go into the mines?” she pleaded into his collarbone. “Follow Abby’s lead, she knows what to do.”

“I will,” He promised, giving her a final squeeze. “I’ll avenge you, P! Kill some slimes in your honor.” 

“If you see a big fucker with a weird antenna..”

“I’ll send him your regards.” Sam mashed a fist into his palm. 

She laughed and started to turn to go. 

“Hey, P?” 

She looked back to see him with a serious expression. “Just, don’t worry about the tryout. No matter what happens, Alex is a tough guy. And he has you, you know?” he flashed her his effortless grin. 

Petra let out a breath, her heart warm. “Thanks, Sam.” 

  
  
  
  


Petra noted a little nip to the air as she made her way past Marnie’s ranch towards the south of the farm. It was too dark to really tell, but she knew the leaves were starting to change color too.

Her thoughts skittered around to her different concerns and responsibilities, to Alex and the tryout, the cows, Sam and Abby in the mines, her chores for the morning, the fair preparations. She was momentarily overwhelmed with what felt like a lot to do and a lot to worry about.

She had a jarring series of flashbacks then, a sickening sort of montage of some of her busiest days at Joja corporate. Early meetings, presentations, the slog of emails and never ending deadlines. Lunch at her desk, late nights, performance reviews. 

She breathed in the fresh air to bring herself back to the present, and there was a satisfying feeling of being the right kind of busy, having the productive sort of stress, and the worry that comes with deeply caring for people. She wanted to memorize it, savor it, so she would never confuse the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally anticipate doing more Alex & Sebastian but it was one of those scenes that just wrote itself!  
> Also Sam is the sweetest.
> 
> Two chapters left! I can’t believe it and also that I'm still enjoying it as much as ever.
> 
> My plan now is that there will be some lingering storylines (for example, we won’t see the fair), because my thought is that as long as it’s still feeling fun, I’ll write some more one shots and follow up stories to this that occur later in the fall and in the winter, just on a less consistent basis and as I feel the creative urge.
> 
> I might even mix it up and write from a few other people’s perspectives too (I have a draft of one from Elliott’s point of view, for example!) I’m excited for it, and hope that sounds interesting?
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!! Sending all the happy and healthy vibes your way. <3


	29. Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different sort of encounter at Joja Mart. Plans for a gathering on the farm. After days of preparation, the tryout day arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m back! Sorry it’s been such a long time between chapters, I was traveling and this chapter is a doozy!
> 
> Maybe don't start reading too late or if you’re in a hurry, because it’s the longest one yet at almost 11k. Also, quite a bit of smut (right from the start and then at the end too) so definitely NSFW.
> 
> Warnings: explicit sexual content, lots of fluff
> 
> Perspectives: Shane, the farmer, Alex  
> Cameos: Haley, Morris, Sam, Abby, Jas (briefly)

“Shane,” Haley gasped, pressing her head back against the truck as he feverishly sucked on her neck. “You’re sure you have time-”

“Don’t fucking care,” he rasped back through kissing her. Feeling her up was a preferable activity to anything, but especially an afternoon of price labeling detergent. He thought about telling her that he had enlisted Sam to keep an eye out this time, but wasn’t sure if that was actually all that reassuring. 

The area behind Joja Mart was small and secluded, so there wasn’t much chance of being seen, but he didn’t have long before Morris might notice he was late. Last time they had coordinated her sneaking back here they had an intense makeout session followed by the most spectacular blow job of his entire life. When he returned to work there was nothing from his boss but a nasty side eye, so this time he was feeling bolder.

Shane had her backed up against the giant truck with his hands up her flowy skirt. He wondered briefly if that was an intentional outfit choice, but there was no time to ask right now, they were on a time crunch. 

“I only stopped by to get a kiss,” Haley lied in his ear as he sucked at her neck. He could hear the smile in her voice. 

He liked the way her eyes flashed with lust as he gripped her ass tighter, his voice gravelly. “You knew exactly what you were going to get.” 

He started kissing down her collarbone towards her cleavage, and her hands were on the hardening mass straining at his pants. He moved his hands from her ass to the front of her hips and then slid a hand between her legs, rubbing gently. She made a soft moan and her tongue slid into his mouth wantonly. Shane was on fire for her. 

“I want to fuck you,” he grumbled to her plainly. She made a little whimper when he roughly kneaded her breasts. 

“You don’t have much time.” Her blue eyes settled on his, serious and haunting. “So you better get started.” He hadn’t realized her hand was on the fly of his pants until he felt her smoothly pop the button open. 

Shane made an involuntary sound of lust, sliding her skirt up her thighs which were smooth and still tan from the summer. She worked to free his throbbing cock from his fly and it flopped out dramatically, pink and swollen. She stroked his length slowly with her hand, making him shudder. He put a hand against the door of the truck and lined up his hips with hers as she raised up to him for leverage. 

She started to pull him closer, and he was shocked at how far and easily her leg shot up high and wrapped around him as she leaned back. 

“Damn...you’re fucking... flexible.”

Haley gave him a sultry look, pulling him a bit closer by her effortlessly extended leg. “I was on the dance team in high school.”

“Oh.” That made sense, given her Flower Dance intensity. His mind briefly wandered to how far back both her legs could go, but that was a tantalizing thought for another time and a flatter surface.

Shane’s erection twitched in anticipation as he tugged her purple lacy underwear to the side, and he let out a ragged breath at how soft and wet she felt against his rough fingers. She whimpered impatiently as he eased his throbbing cock towards her.

Even if he hadn't already been so riled up, there was no time for a slow build. He met her eyes for a moment as his tip circled her entrance. She tried to muffle her cry into his shoulder as he thrust roughly inside her. 

“Fuuuck.” He cursed in a ragged breath. She was so tight around him with her leg pulling him closer, it was overwhelming him. She was nuzzled into his chest, biting onto his collarbone to try and keep quiet.

He began firm steady thrusts into her that sped up quickly. It was raw and urgent and pretty fucking noisy against the door of the truck and it felt like he would never get enough. He let his mind center on Haley, on having her here, now, the same spot where they had once had an angsty fight and break up. They hadn’t openly acknowledged it, but Shane knew it was a reclaiming of the space that made this even more passionate and intense. 

“You know how bad I want you all the fucking time-” he grunted as he rutted into her. He wanted it to come out romantic but he was thrusting too hard to sound sweet. She moaned in pleasure all the same, giving up on trying to stay quiet. She started chanting his name and it was completely wrecking him to know that anyone happening to pass by would hear exactly who was fucking her. 

He wasn’t going to last much longer, but he could tell from the way her cries were getting higher that she was close too, and he willed himself to hang on. 

Suddenly she was shuddering in his arms with a silent gasp. He could feel her leg slowly lowering to the floor as she pulsed against him, tightening around his cock. He wanted to guide her through it but he couldn’t hang on. He pulled out of her quickly and shifted to shoot an impressive load on the ground beside their feet, partly under the truck, cursing and out of breath.

They were both panting and disheveled, weakly holding each other against the truck, trying to get their bearings. 

“You okay?” he finally managed to whisper. He kissed her tenderly on her temple. 

She tilted her head up and kissed his lips sweetly, still out of breath. “That was-”

They both startled when a phone vibrated angrily against their legs. Shane fished it out of his pocket quickly.

> Sam: Morris out of the office
> 
> Sam: HURRY

“ _Shit_ ,” he cursed.

Shane spastically zipped up his fly as she tried to straighten out his shirt, both sort of laughing despite the impending doom. She raked her fingers through his hair quickly to smooth it, giving him a light, two-handed push on his chest towards the door. “Okay, you’re good, hurry!”

“Wait.”

Haley had started to turn to flee but Shane quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him for one last kiss goodbye, almost lifting her off the ground. She giggled through her pursed lips. 

“Shane, _go!_ ” She admonished him in a squeak when he dropped her, but he could still hear the joy in her voice.

Shane whirled around and hustled to the door, and just as he touched the handle it opened with a loud metallic screech.

Shane looked up at the angry, looming frame of his boss, praying Haley had time to escape behind him. Morris was glaring at him so intently he probably wouldn't have noticed either way.

“You’re late.” He seethed.

“That door locked me out. You should probably fix that.” Shane shrugged and walked past him, catching eyes with Sam who was bracing a ways behind him in the storeroom.

“Another overly long break like that and there will be disciplinary action!” He heard Morris scold from behind him. He also heard him start to fiddle with the door to investigate.

He gave a chin raise to Sam, who was trying not to laugh and eyeing what Shane assumed was a bite mark on the shoulder of his uniform. 

“Close one,” Sam said under his breath.

Shane smirked, shrugging. “I came as fast as I could.” 

Sam hooted with laughter.

“What’s so funny!?” Morris demanded from where he was still stuck messing with the door, but they had turned and were headed back into the store.

***

Petra swung open the door of the farmhouse with a loud creak, balancing two steaming cups of cider. It seemed like a more appropriate choice than the usual iced tea with how the temperature had dipped this evening.

Alex looked up from his spot on the porch step and smiled at her, lifting the blanket to invite her back in. They had been spending a lot of evenings together like this, both tired and ridiculously sore from their respective days, cuddled up on the couch or out here when it was nice enough. 

“I’m still really surprised he agreed,” Alex continued from where their conversation had paused. “I figured I’d have to ask Haley to convince him.”

Petra was endlessly amused by the idea of Shane and Alex tossing around a gridball like old pals. “Do you think he’s been enjoying it?” she asked as she handed him the mug, snuggling back against him. 

“Enjoying might be a strong word,” Alex admitted, “but he gets really into the plays and he knows what he’s talking about. He’s been a huge help.” 

Petra tried to warn him when he went for an ambitious sip of his cider, resulting in a scalding of his mouth that caused him to instantly dribble it back in the mug. 

She winced sympathetically. “It’s hot, babe.”

“Every Yoba forsaken time,” Alex sighed to himself. 

She leaned against his arm affectionately, looking out at the farm. It was getting dark now, but she could still see the little vines that were creeping their way up through the dirt in the pumpkin patch, the skeleton of the barn on the far side.

It had been enjoyable having Robin there on the farm working everyday. Even if she wasn’t visible she was very audible, sawing and hammering away. Petra brought her some tea in the morning and there was usually ten or so minutes of chitchat, how the barn was coming, the unintentional cuteness of Abby and Sebastian. But then like clockwork she would get a look of focus and Petra knew it was time to leave the woman to her work. She knew not to interrupt if she didn’t want a light scold on being patient.

“I can’t believe how much Robin gets done everyday,” Petra marveled. “She did say it was a fast process, but damn.” 

“Those cows will be here in no time,” Alex agreed, following her gaze. He smirked with a thought. “Do you think they’ll have really different personalities? Like, you know how Blanche is all friendly, and Greta is a terror?”

“Greta’s not a terror!” Petra protested. “She’s just…” she couldn’t keep her lips from twitching to a smile. “A bit testy.” Alex chuckled. She knew if there was a chicken to be angrily flapping in their face the moment she opened the door to the coop each morning, it was Greta. 

Petra’s smile faded a little as she looked down at her mug, letting the chirping crickets fill the silence. Looming in the background of all of their conversations was the upcoming tryout. She reached for his hand. “How are you feeling about everything? Only a few days left.” She gave him a half smile.

His green eyes settled on hers, looking serious, but hopeful. “Okay, I think. I can only keep working hard, you know?”

She nodded supportively.

“How are you feeling about the fair?”

“Good, mostly.” She was pleased with how all of the preparations were coming so far, endless as they seemed. “The only concern I have so far is the wine. It‘s still aging, so i won’t know if it’s actually good enough until right before.” She frowned, feeling very much like an imposter. “I actually don’t have a lot of experience with drinking wine? I’m not even sure I could discern if it was good or not.”

“I wouldn’t be much help in that department,” Alex admitted. He thought for a moment. “You have friends who like wine though. Leah and Elliott drink it all the time at the Saloon, right?”

“That’s true,” she brightened. “I’m sure they’d know if it was any good.” She thought to how long it had been since she had really gotten to chat with either of them for longer than a quick hello in town. She frowned. “I’ve barely seen them lately. Or anyone, really.” 

“Not a lot of time for fun this fall,” Alex agreed.

“It would be nice to have a break. Something fun to look forward to,” she mused. “The only festival coming up is the fair and even then I’ll have so much to worry about until the judging is over.” 

“It’s pretty far away still, too.” Alex took a much more hesitant sip of his cider. They listened to the crickets for a moment. She felt him suddenly perk up beside her, making the blanket slip from her shoulder. “You know, we could _plan_ something fun.”

Petra turned to face him. “Yeah?”

He made a head motion over to the old fire pit by the path that led into town. “You always said you wanted to fix that up, right?”

Petra felt a little stirring of excitement. “That’s right.” She studied it, considering what it could look like with some freshly cut logs for seating and a bit of new gravel. “We could have a little fall bonfire, you know?”

“Yeah, s’mores, cider, that’d be great,” Alex agreed. “And the weather is still really nice for being outdoors.”

Petra felt energized by the thought. Just about everyone had been over to the farm, but never all together, never for a true gathering. She wished she had thought of it sooner.

“Who would I invite?” She posed excitedly.

“Whoever you want,” Alex shrugged back amicably. He suddenly frowned with amusement. “Honestly...you’re kind of the perfect person to host something.”

Petra tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“Who wouldn’t you invite? You’re friends with everybody. The common thread.” 

Petra admittedly felt pleased by that idea. There was some evidence to the contrary though. “Shane says we’re not friends.”

“I’m pretty sure if you’ve held a conversation long enough for him to say that, you’re in,” Alex challenged.

She frowned. “Well every time I talk to Linus he asks if I’ve “come to ridicule him”.” 

Alex cocked an eyebrow. “You talk to Linus?” 

She shrugged. “Sometimes. When I bring him stuff.”

Alex laughed, shaking his head. “The whole town would show up if you asked. But I mean, do you _want_ the whole town there? Everyone's parents...The mayor..?”

Petra chewed her lip in thought, picturing the older townsfolk poking around the farmhouse, asking questions, gathering gossip, giving Sebastian shit for smoking. “Maybe just the younger crowd,” she amended. “I mean, if people want to come.”

“I bet they will. When would you have it?”

Petra thought for a moment. “Maybe next Friday? I will have just gotten the cows, and everyone can meet them.” They both glanced over to the fire pit for a moment, as if to envision it.

“Damn.” Alex marveled. “By that time... I'll know. One way or the other.”

They shared heavy eye contact. He would either be a Tunneler, or not. 

“Damn,” she echoed in an exhale. 

They both looked up at the stars for a while. “I don’t know,” she said into the night. “If you’re a pro athlete... you'll probably have some better parties to go to than one centering around cows."

He laughed. “Nah. I would never miss a chance to be with you.” He bowed his forehead against hers, making her a little breathless. “Or your cows.” He kissed her sweetly.

Petra took his hand, reminding herself not to wish away any time with him. They would know soon enough. 

***

“This is the photo of the mountain lake that sort of went viral,” Haley explained, scrolling through her Instapic gallery. 

Shane leaned in from where he was seated beside her on the front step of Marnie’s ranch. “Damn.” He blinked, taking the phone from her for a closer look. “How did you..? Shit, that looks like it’s from a nature magazine.” Haley gave him a proud smile. 

It was one of those rare fall days where it was the perfect temperature, a little coolness to the air but still sunny, and a soft wind was starting to take some of the leaves off the trees and scatter them along the grass. They had met up today after his daily practice with Alex. As reluctant as he had been to help out initially, Shane had to admit he was enjoying the feeling of being freshly showered and earning the right to feel tired and sore.

It had only been a little over a week, but exercising after work everyday and dramatically cutting down on his alcohol consumption already made him feel a lot better, physically and mentally. Maybe he was imagining it, but it felt like he had slimmed down a little too. He was never overly heavy really, just sort of soft and undefined in comparison to how he had been in high school and his early twenties. He avoided really looking at himself if he was honest, and it often confused him how Haley or anyone else was ever attracted to him. He had once alluded to that, but she would have none of it. _“You’re a fucking snack,”_ she had scolded him. He smiled at the memory.

Haley had been busy collecting some additional photos for the application she was sending in to a possible internship in the city. She delightedly scrolled through her gallery to show him a few others, and Shane was amazed to see the moments she had captured, all places familiar to him but in such a dramatic flair it was like they were totally new. The mountain lake, the tidal pools at the beach, the forest. He knew the valley was objectively beautiful, but how often did he stop to look, or really appreciate it? 

He frowned. “How do you do that? Like...decide what would make a good picture.”

“It’s a lot about lighting,” she explained. She showed him a few more, telling him a little bit about choosing the right angles, the right time of day, waiting for the perfect cloud cover. 

Shane thought of the internship again, this time with some guilt. She had been blase about it, but he couldn’t help but feel like she should do it. It made him nervous to admit, like he knew she belonged in the bustling city and not here with him. Being there a few times a week seemed like the first step in whisking her away from him to a life she deserved. 

Haley’s voice was reverent as she showed him one last picture, angling her phone towards him. “I’ve always had a soft spot for this one.” It was a pink sunrise over the small lake, and Shane felt a sense of familiarity he couldn’t quite place. 

Her blue eyes were watching him with a touch of amusement. “It’s the shot I took right before this drunk asshole scared the shit out of me.”

Shane let out a soft laugh. “Damn.” He frowned, thinking about that day. “If you weren’t there that morning…”

“Jas might’ve seen you,” Haley finished gravely.

“Yeah, and that would have been awful.” He looked down at the picture. “But I also would have never picked those daffodils. And we might never have started talking.” Shane knew there were times during their back and forth when he was hurting and angst ridden that he wished that was the case. But he had never truly meant it.

“I’ve thought about that, too,” Haley said, a seriousness to her voice. “We would’ve just kept being acquaintances.” She smirked at him. “You would still be my drunken asshole neighbor I barely know.” 

“And you would still be the bitchy hot girl that cares too much about the Flower Dance.”

He barked a laugh when Haley let out a faux offended huff, giving him a playful shove. “You better watch your attitude or I’ll find a different partner.”

Shane’s stomach twisted at that with a confusing mix of emotions, the dread he always felt for that festival along with the added pressure of how much she cared about it. But another, odd feeling of awe and satisfaction that she wanted him as her partner and casually stating it, like it was obvious. 

Haley read some version of that on his face. “Don’t be nervous,” she said, giving his arm a squeeze. “It’s not till spring. Besides, I can make anyone look good.” She kissed his cheek affectionately and he was a puddle.

He tried to picture being across from her at the Flower Dance while she was in her beautiful dress and crown. The spring was so far away. What were the chances he wouldn’t fuck this up by then? 

He was supposed to tell her yesterday about the appointment he had made to see a therapist, and he already chickened out once. He had promised himself he would tonight after dinner, but now he was feeling antsy. _Don’t keep waiting, just fucking say it._ He had stalled long enough. Maybe he could just...

“Haley,” he sucked in a breath. “There’s something I‘ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

The smile faded from her face, sensing the gravity in his tone. “What is it?”

Shane tried to gather his thoughts. He had rehearsed this in his head many times, but he was just so unsure how she’d react. He fumbled for the next line.

Haley did a little sigh. “I know what you’re going to say, Shane. And it’s fine, okay?” her blue eyes blinked at him.

Shane frowned. “Huh?” Fuck, did she know?

“Emily told me you have like, a favorite chicken.” She flung out a hand dramatically, gazing out towards the river. “I promise I won’t get too jealous.”

“What?” he had to hold in an incredulous laugh. 

Haley scrunched her nose. “What’s her name? Like...Cherry?”

“Charlie.”

“Right.” She crossed her arms. “Anyway, I’ll be nice to her.” She gave him a reluctant look.

He wasn’t sure if he was more amused by her truly thinking that was the issue he was bringing up right now, or the fact that she was serious about being jealous of a chicken. He shook his head. “It’s not about the chickens.”

She looked up at him inquisitively. Shane took in a breath. “I was talking to Marnie, about my drinking. And she asked me to go see Harvey about it.” 

Her face went more serious, and she uncrossed her arms.

“He suggested..” Shane forced himself to push through, resetting to get to the point. “ I’m going to see a therapist in the city for a while. Just, you know. Address my depression. Try and get my mental health right. Hopefully that should help me to drink less and just be...better.” 

He chanced a look at her face and there was concern plastered all over it. His stomach sank.

“Was that it?”

Shane frowned, hesitant on how to answer.

“Were you actually worried I’d be _upset_ that you’re seeing a professional for your mental health?” She cocked an eyebrow in amused disbelief.

“Well, uh.” He faltered, trying to think of a response. Now that she said it that way, it did seem sort of dumb. “Yeah, I guess.”

“I’m happy.” She took his hand, and the soft expression on her face was one of approval that he was struggling to accept. She didn’t understand. He could so easily fuck this up for them. 

“I just, I know that’s probably weird to hear.”

“It’s really not, Shane.” Her hand was still holding his in her lap, and he could feel her eyes searching him. “I want you to take care of yourself.”

He had some relief wanting to surface. “You did say that,” he recalled.

“Hm?”

“That day you found me by the river.”

Haley let out a hum of recognition, looking at him affectionately. “Well.” She brushed a hand on his cheek, leaning closer. “It’s about time you fucking listened.”

Shane was pulled in towards her lips, soft and pink and delicious as always. She deepened the kiss and he found himself a little breathless when she pulled back.

Her blue eyes were watching him carefully. “You’re not the only one working on things, you know.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m a self-centered asshole and an attention addict, or so I’ve been told.” 

He smirked in spite of himself. He had said that, hadn’t he?

“I can also be a little dramatic, and jealous…” she trailed. She looked up at him earnestly. “We can work on things together.” 

Shane felt a tug at his heart from her words. He hadn’t really pictured her having to work on anything, but she didn’t see it that way. “You’re fucking perfect, Haley. I just... I don’t want my issues to fuck up what we have.”

"Well, isn't that why you're doing this?” she responded, her eyes firm. He let out a wavering breath of relief, nodding. “Don’t forget we’ve made it through a lot of tough shit already,” she reminded him.

“That’s definitely true,” he confirmed. Shane felt his worries start to melt. She understood, she was supportive. More than that, she was encouraging him to do this. He felt the dark pit of doubt start to evaporate, replaced by that same tantalizing feeling of hope he had when he ran out of the house to find her on the beach. It was something he really wanted to get more used to feeling. 

“You’ll bring me back presents when you go to the city, right?” she asked, watching him from the corner of her eye playfully.

Shane smirked, but then had a thought. “Maybe, after I’ve gone to a few sessions, you can come with me. Not to the appointment obviously, but we could go out after. Like to dinner, or something.”

He could instantly tell by the way her eyes lit up that this was not a small matter to her. “A city date?” she gasped. 

“Yeah, sure.”

She clapped her hands together, letting out a small squeal. “That would be so fun!” She grabbed his hands. “I can’t wait for you to go to therapy!” 

Shane chuckled. He caught the gaze of her pretty blue eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

They startled at the sound of the door opening behind them and quickly pulled apart . Jas popped her head out of the doorway.

“Um, Miss Haley? Aunt Marnie wants to know if you would like to stay for dinner.” She bit her lip like she was trying not to combust from excitement, her eyes sparkling. Shane had to hold in a laugh.

“Oh. Sure, Jas. Tell her I said thank you.” 

Jas darted inside, and they could hear her excitedly bellow, “SHE SAID YES!” making them both laugh.

“Damn,” Shane chuckled. “I feel like I should change into something more formal.”

Haley looked at him with mild confusion.

“The queen’s coming to dinner.”

She giggled, leaning in to kiss him again.

***

Petra stood up from the fairy roses she had impulsively decided to plant the day before, dusting off her hands. It wasn’t like she needed more to do, but she hadn’t been able to resist after she did a little research and discovered how many beautiful, unpredictable colors they could be.

Robin was hammering away far across the field and had been since dawn, it felt like. But there was also another visitor on the farm today. 

Petra wished she had remembered that Haley had texted her about taking pictures on the farm so she wasn’t elbow deep in fertilizer when she arrived, but for once Haley didn’t comment on her appearance. They had made some pleasant chit chat and Haley had expressed how surprised and relieved she was that there were still so many sunflowers left after her massive bouquet.Then she set off to her work. 

Petra was trying not to stare, but it was intriguing how she seemed to appear at random all over the farm. One moment by the sunflower patch, then way over by the treeline. Then again on the porch, snapping away and thumbing through images in her camera display with a focused expression. 

Eventually Petra got busy watering and lost track of time, and suddenly Haley was in front of her. 

“I’m all set. Thanks again, for letting me shoot here.”

Petra was grateful for a reason to set the watering can down. “Anytime. I hope you got some good ones.” She tried not to be envious of the boots Haley was casually wearing, which looked expensive and fashionable.

“They should be perfect.” Haley flashed her a confident smile. She paused then, her expression turning to something a bit more heavy. “So he’s really doing it, huh?” 

Petra nodded gravely. “He really is.” They shared a look of nervous understanding. It was sort of strange to talk with her about Alex so casually after everything, and at the same time perfectly logical. After all, they were the two people in town who knew him the best besides his grandparents. 

“If he doesn’t make it…he’s dealt with worse shit before," Haley reminded her. “He’ll be okay.”

“You’re right.” Petra nodded, grateful for that perspective, and a little touched that Haley wanted to reassure her. She thought to his rigorous training. “It’s nice of Shane to help him.”

Haley smirked. “I think he’s really enjoying it, secretly. They’re pretty funny to watch.” She raised an eyebrow. “Did you see my Instapic post today?”

Petra shook her head. She leaned in when Haley angled her phone, clicking play on the video.

From the look of it, they were on the grassy expanse between the small pond and Leah’s cottage. Alex took off into the distance as Shane absolutely skyed a ball high in the air.

“Damn, he has an arm!” Petra exclaimed.

“Right?” 

Alex leapt for a catch and Shane turned back to the camera with a smug nod. Alex let out a whoop, thrusting the gridball high in the air in the distance. Petra laughed as the video cut abruptly, noting Haley’s caption. _“Professionals_.”

They were still giggling over the video together when they registered footsteps on the path. 

Abby appeared in front of them, a hand on her hip and her purple hair waving in the breeze. Petra straightened up from where she had been huddled by Haley’s phone, feeling a little guilty for reasons she wasn’t entirely sure of.

Abby cocked an eyebrow. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Haley pursed her lips sassily, a hint of amusement on her face. “Just taking a few pictures. Don’t act like you’re not happy to see me.”

Abby gave Haley an unimpressed eye roll, but there wasn't much bite to it.

“What are _you_ doing?” Haley countered. “Stalking me?” 

“You would like that too much,” Abby quipped. “Besides the fact that I’m here all the time, I need to borrow a sword.” 

Haley scrunched her nose. “For what?”

Abby frowned at what she clearly deemed to be an obvious question. “To kill shit in the mines.”

Haley blinked. “Ew.”

“Do either of you want some iced tea?” Petra broke in politely. “I have sugar this time.” She smiled demonstrably to try and restructure the conversation to something normal, instead of the strange brand of sexually-charged animosity they were resonating with. 

“Thanks, but I should get going.” Haley tossed some curls over her shoulder. She paused. “Oh, by the way. I thought the bonfire was a good idea, actually.” 

“It’s a _great_ idea,” Abby corrected.

“It’s nothing big,” Petra told her, feeling like she was in high school again by how validating Haley’s approval was. “You should bring Shane, if you want,” she offered.

“I’ll ask him. Are you bringing Sebastian?” Haley prompted Abby with a head tilt. 

“I don’t _bring_ him anywhere,” Abby clarified. “But he’ll be there.” 

Haley made a curt, unreadable hum. She turned back to Petra. “I was thinking. You should ask Harvey to come.” Her voice dropped to a whisper still loud enough to be heard. “ _Elliott.”_

“Oh, you’re right,” Petra enthused, loving that scheme. “I’ll definitely ask him.”

Haley gave her a pleased nod, shifting the strap holding her camera higher on to her shoulder. “Well, I’ll see you girls Friday.” She paused her exit briefly, flashing Abby a pointed, sultry look. “You get a free look at my ass when I go, so don’t waste it.” She started down the path, glancing back once over her shoulder with a bat of her long lashes. 

“You two have a seriously strange dynamic,” Petra puzzled under her breath to Abby as they watched her walk off down the road. “I can never tell if you’re about to fight or make out.”

Abby wasn’t quite listening and was in fact, staring at Haley’s ass. “Hm?”

  
  
  
  


“So my parents have actually started mentioning Sebastian by name,” Abby told her, tossing a weed into the bucket between them. “Like, every so often they’ll just slip in a question like, “was Sebastian there today?” She frowned. 

“That’s a good thing, right?” Petra asked, feeling hopeful.

“I can’t decide,” Abby told her. “It’s just weird. Who knew I had to make out with him publicly for them to act like he’s a person.” She lowered her voice slightly and made a look to the far side of the farm as if Robin could actually hear them from that distance, let alone through the cacophony of hammering going on.

“They probably took a cue that he’s important to you.” Petra pulled a particularly deep rooted vine of a weed with some effort. “I think they're trying to be accepting, you know?”

“I don’t think he’s getting a dinner invite anytime soon,” Abby clarified. “But yeah. Maybe it’s a positive trend.” They both let out an accomplished sigh when they got to the end of the row. Petra lifted up the bucket and they started walking towards the porch.

“You didn’t have to help with this, Abs,” she assured her.

“I don’t mind at all. I like taking care of my pumpkins.” She grinned. She leaned against the railing of the porch. “So... it’s still cool if Sam and I borrow your sword for tomorrow?” 

She said it casually, picking at a nail. Petra wanted to respond but found herself suddenly back in the mine, a searing pain in her leg. She was in a bit of daze until she felt Abby staring at her.

“For sure,” Petra told her quickly, realizing what an overly long pause that had been. “I’ll go grab it.” 

Petra tried to settle the nerves in her stomach as she trotted up her front steps. It was just two of her most favorite people traversing into a dark and dangerous mine she herself had barely made it out of. What was there to worry about? She grabbed the sword next to her coats and shoes by the front door, leaning unceremoniously against the wall as if it was just another accessory, like an umbrella. 

She brought it back outside and could tell Abby knew exactly how she was feeling from the knowing expression on her face. “We’ll be totally fine babe. I’m pretty sure I even know the exact floor to head to. We’ll be in and out.” 

Petra nodded, handing her the sheathed sword. “You know I’d go with you...”

“I know you would. But we only have two swords,” Abby reminded her. “ And Sam wants to do this for Penny.”

“Right.” Petra nodded, her stomach still sour. 

“You don’t need to worry. This is my thing. We can’t always shy away from every risk, you know?” Her blue eyes were bright with the impending adventure. “We’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“Abby… you practically carried me out of the mine. I do trust you.” Petra assured her. “I just can’t help feeling protective of you. And Sam.” She frowned, thinking out loud. “But I can’t keep you in a bubble, I guess.”

“We’ll take all the precautions. Glow ring, snacks, no dark floors,” she assured her, putting the sword in her backpack. 

Petra knew her best friend was strong, and brave, and this is what made her happy. She pulled her into a lingering hug. “Text me as soon as you’re out of there.”

Abby looked thoughtful when she let go. “Hey. Do you want me to stop over the day of the tryout?” Her eyebrows pinched together. “Just so.. You know. You won't be alone with your thoughts?”

Petra marveled at how effortlessly Abby always seemed to anticipate what she needed. She sighed, shaking her head. “What would I do without you?”

“Well.” Abby flashed her a smile. “I don’t plan on you ever having to find out.” 

Petra waved to her as she walked down the road with the sword sticking out of her backpack. She made a mental note to check how the spirits would be feeling tomorrow. Some good fortune wouldn't hurt.

  
  
  


***

“You definitely have the speed, and the form looks good. It’s just a matter of how it looks when you're trying to shake a defender,” Shane summarized, grabbing a disturbingly blue Joja brand sports drink from where they’d piled their stuff by the fence.

Usually Alex would be prepared with some kind of confident quip about being too quick or nimble for it to matter, but he was too busy picturing the size of the actual professional defenders he’d be up against to form a real response. 

They were standing by Marnie’s ranch where their shirts were hanging, huffing and collecting their things. Every day after Shane’s shift at Joja Mart they had been meeting up here to run routes. Shane was never particularly jovial about it, but surprisingly, once he agreed he didn’t complain and took it seriously.

Sometimes they even had an audience. Jas loved to watch most days until she’d inevitably get bored and would leave to go jump rope or play elsewhere. Haley had stopped by the other day on her way to take pictures on the farm. Yesterday, Elliott and Leah had asked to watch and had gone so far as to set up beach chairs outside of Leah’s cabin to spectate while sipping what appeared to be margaritas, applauding and clinking their glasses for well-executed plays. Even Shane had to smile at that.

Today was their last day before the tryout. Alex had purposely begun tapering his workouts and had stopped lifting to make sure his muscles were recovered and ready for the big day, so they had kept it short and simple with a few routes.

As much as Alex had lived and breathed gridball his whole life the receiver position was still new to him, and Shane had some critical insight on footwork and reading plays that he would’ve otherwise learned the hard way. Alex felt an uneasy feeling settle in his gut as he reflected. He was grateful to Shane but now there was someone else to potentially disappoint, someone who had invested in him who might not get any sort of return. 

“So.” Shane must have caught the look on his face. He was frowning as always, but he thought he could catch an edge of sympathy in his voice. “You nervous?” 

Alex stared at the worn gridball in his hand, letting out a breath. “Yeah, I mean. On one hand I’m fucking pumped and I can’t wait to get out there. But I also feel this intensity of how...final everything is.” Alex rifled an anxious hand through his hair. “It’s the chance I wanted forever, you know? I don’t want to fuck it up.”

“Dude.” Shane’s voice was incredulous. “This is not the time to suddenly be humble and realistic.” 

Alex raised his eyebrows. 

Shane shook his head. “Look… you’ve always been an egotistical shithead, but the most annoying part was you had reason to be. You’re fucking jacked, you work out all the time, I mean you actually _were_ an all star quarterback. You have all that going for you. Don’t go forgetting that now.”

Alex felt a weird mix of gratitude and mild shame. “Uh. Thanks.”

Shane shrugged a shoulder. “What’s the worst that can happen? You don’t make it, you go home to your smoking hot farmer girlfriend and milk cows.” He took another casual swig of his drink.

Alex let out a laugh. “Doesn’t seem so bad.”

Shane wasn’t quite smiling, but he didn’t have his scowl on either. “Just, don’t apply to Joja Mart, and you’ll be good.” 

Alex was still feeling grateful. “I really owe you for helping me. You’re a great coach, you know?” 

Shane snorted. “I don’t know about that. But I think you’re ready, for what it’s worth.”

Alex nodded. He had been debating bringing this up, and now he sort of wanted to say it. He thought to Haley’s newfound appreciation for the valley and just how strangely...nice she had been lately.

“It seems like you make Haley really happy.” 

Shane slightly raised an eyebrow in what Alex hoped was surprise, not irritation.

“She never had any problem getting attention, but I’m glad she found someone who really gets her.” Alex frowned for how to explain it. “She puts up a front and not many people try to get through it, you know?”

Shane made a snort. “Yeah. I wouldn’t be able to relate to that.”

Alex smirked. “Me either.” 

Shane studied him with a look that Alex hoped he was reading correctly. Like maybe he had surprised him. Shane took in a breath. “Yeah, well. I’m still completely confused about her liking my ass. But I think I finally realized to stop questioning it, and just hope she doesn’t come to her senses.” 

Alex huffed a laugh. He grabbed his shirt, laying it over his shoulder. “Well, thanks again, man.”

Shane took another swig of his sports drink and made an affirming grunt. “Just, lay it all out there tomorrow. Like I said, you’re ready.”

Alex set off for home with a strange mix of nervousness and determination. He purposefully tried to shift his thoughts away from who he might let down to all the people who told him they were rooting for him. His grandparents, Haley, Sam, Abby, Sebastian, and even Shane. His mom was with him too, he knew that. And of course, Petra.

Alex smiled to himself. He had one more night’s sleep before one of the biggest days of his life, and he knew who he wanted to spend it with.

***

> Abby: We made it kids. Emerald secured without a scratch
> 
> Sam: We did it!
> 
> Petra: Yay!! I’m so happy. I was nervous. The spirits were neutral!
> 
> Abby: well then the spirits don’t know shit ;)
> 
> Seb: did Sam scream
> 
> Abby: shrieked is more like it
> 
> Sam: I can’t even argue 
> 
> Sam: it was fucking scary in there!!
> 
> Sam: P I don’t know how you did it without a glow ring
> 
> Petra: well, if you recall, i didn’t do it. 
> 
> Seb: hence “slime bait”
> 
> Sam: consider yourself avenged!
> 
> Abby: the emerald we found is a beauty, too.
> 
> Petra: that's great. i’m just so glad you’re out safe
> 
> Sam: she’s gonna LOVE it
> 
> Sam: Oh by the way, totally pumped for this bonfire
> 
> Sam: or as I’m calling it, the rager at the farm
> 
> Seb: no 
> 
> Sam: the Luau...but the MOO-ua
> 
> Abby: Yoba, please stop
> 
> Petra: lol 
> 
> Sam: It’s going to be udderly EPIC
> 
> Seb: damn it sam

***

The day of the tryout arrived suddenly, but the hours seemed to stretch on forever. 

Alex had left early, right at dawn, to catch the bus that headed towards the city. The practice facility was outside of Zuzu, in the direction of Stardew Valley thankfully, but he wanted to arrive as early as possible to complete his registration, warm up, and prepare as best he could for a day he had thought about for years. 

Petra bid him goodbye on the front step of the farm, holding him in a tight hug that she hoped would transfer all of her hopes and wishes and love for him in one squeeze, and translate into his best play ever. Watching him walk down the path, his gym bag over his shoulder, felt like watching her heart walk away on its own.

Petra wasn’t really mentally present all day. Abby came over after finishing her online class and helped to distract her by chatting about this and that as they watered, the surprising ease of their quest for the emerald, the band’s new gig they booked for next month, the potency of the weed they bought from Sandy. Anything to keep her mind off of what was happening in a field in some practice facility miles away.

It was cruel, she thought, however logical, that the results of the tryout were not instant. Alex had to wait for a phone call that he was supposed to receive in the next 24 hours that confirmed one way or the other his position on the team. Petra had expected it to be a fairly anxious wait for him, but when Alex got to the farmhouse that evening, he seemed surprisingly content.

Content, and exhausted. 

Alex made a sound like a dying bear as he flopped on her bed face first, making her laugh. 

“I left it all out there, babe.” His voice was muffled in the blankets.

Petra sat down next to him, rubbing a hand on the smooth skin of his broad back. “I know you did. I’m so proud of you.” 

He turned his head from the mattress to speak better. “Honestly. It was so intense and really hard, but no matter what, I won’t have any regrets.”

“You shouldn’t. I saw how hard you worked. Even before this two week stretch.” Her eyes were tracing down his chiseled body. This was probably not the time, but damn he looked particularly sculpted and perfect, shirtless in her bed right now. He was fresh from his shower and smelled like citrus and spice from the body wash he used that she was so enamored with. She started kneading around his shoulder blades, trying to refocus on relaxing him and not on how she’d kind of like to flip him over. 

“Mmm, that feels good.” He made another little grunt before he continued. “The coaches talked to me a fair amount. Enough that I felt like they were interested, but not so much that I’m confident.” His voice took on a frown. “There were so many people trying out and uhhh..” he trailed into a pleased groan as she kept working his muscles.

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. “Do you think they’re still making calls this late?”

They both glanced at his motionless phone that Alex had set on the bedside table, the ringer turned all the way up. He sighed. “Probably not. I am pretty decidedly in the middle of the alphabet…” he trailed. “It’d be nice to know. But I guess it’ll be one more day.”

Petra continued working her hands down his back to either side of his middle, making him moan again. “We’ll know soon enough,” she assured him. It was a bit for herself as well, if she was honest.

“That feels too good..” he murmured into the sheets as she kept working down his sides. He let out a particularly anguished sound when she added two thumbs, making strong circles into his back.

After a few minutes her wrists were starting to feel sore, and when she let up for a rest Alex took the moment to roll over and face her, taking her hand in his. His green eyes looked purposeful. “You know, I was thinking about something.”

She tilted her head, taking in his soft expression. “What’s that?”

“These past two weeks have been crazy, and I’m really glad I went for it. But something that’s been really reassuring I guess, is that…” he paused to collect his thoughts. “I already kind of know, even if I did make it, that I’d be really happy, and it’d be an exciting part of my life. But it’s not going to be my life. I wouldn’t want it to be.”

Petra blinked, taking in the sincerity in his voice. “Yeah?”

“It just, it used to consume me, it was all I really cared about.” He reached up to brush his hand through her hair. “This summer I realized, I want a lot more than that.”

She put her hand on his, holding it against her cheek. Her heart was so full it almost hurt. “And what’s that?” she asked him softly.

“A lot of things. I want to have a Winter Star with you. Another spring on the farm.” He smirked. “Some more nights like that on the beach.”

She was already smiling but that last reference made her huff a soft laugh. 

“I think..” he paused, and the look in his green eyes made her feel dizzy. “If it’s even possible… I want to fall more in love with you.”

Petra felt a heavy pressure in her chest, like she wanted to cry a little but she also had to get these words out to him. “Do you know you kind of ruined my plan?” she asked him softly.

His eyebrows pinched together.

“I was supposed to focus on just starting my farm here and being on my own, keeping my relationships friendly and casual.” She shook her head. “And it was maybe, day two that I ran into you, and I was pretty sure from that moment on the plan was fucked.” He huffed a laugh.

“You were so unexpected but ...now I think moving here wasn’t just about getting away from Joja and the city and starting my career over. I thought in order to be happy my fresh start had to focus all on myself...but I’ve never been so happy until I fell in love with you.”

Alex slowly leaned into her and pulled her into a sensual kiss, and she melted into his soft lips, familiar and comforting and somehow maddeningly addictive every single time. 

The kiss quickly went from heartfelt and sweet to something needier, and suddenly he was pulling her onto his lap so that she was straddling him, his hands sliding to her hips, a spark of desire for him igniting in her core as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

They both stiffened, staring at each other with wide eyes when his phone rang loudly on the table. 

“Shit!” 

The sexual tension snapped and was replaced by a frenzied anticipation. Petra shot up from his lap and Alex lurched for his phone, grabbing for it desperately, fumbling it once. Petra felt the air escape her lungs as she watched him look at the screen.

He dropped his head, his voice low and disappointed. “It’s Granny.”

Petra let out a half sigh, half laugh.

“Hi, Granny.” His voice sounded cheerful despite the pained look on his face. “Nope, not yet…. Probably not until tomorrow, by now. Yeah…..uh huh. I am too, Granny.” His eyes traced to her. “She says hi.”

Petra waved dutifully as if Granny could see her.

“Alright….yup. I will. Love you too.” He dropped the phone from his ear slowly, his eyes settling on her sadly. He let out a pitiful sigh.

She put out her arms towards him in an amused, comforting gesture. “Do you need a cuddle?”

He made an excessive pout and nodded, playing up the drama.

“Come here.”

Alex wrapped her up in his arms and they both sort of fell to the bed in a heap. 

“I _told_ her I’d call her if I heard either way,” he lamented. 

“She was just nervous and wanted to hear from you,” Petra offered, kissing his forehead.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “We’re all nervous.” They laid there for a moment.

Petra lifted her head up. She hadn’t quite cooled down from before. “I wonder if I could find a way to help relax you...” she asked in a smoky voice, sliding her hand down one of his firm pecs. “Take your mind off things…”

“I doubt it.” Alex was still pretending to pout, but he eagerly laid flat, putting his hands behind his head. “But you can try.”

She giggled, running her hands down his broad chest and chiseled core, still sun-kissed from countless summer runs on the beach. She noted the sexy V shape that disappeared into his gray boxer briefs. She traced one side lightly with a finger, entranced. He tensed slightly at her touch.

“Your body is ridiculous,” she whispered to him in an approving hum.

Alex was about to respond in some way, but his breath was stolen when she leaned down and started to lick along the line, tracing it lightly with her tongue. He let out a soft, deep moan.

She could see his hardening cock in his shorts twitch slightly, and it made her mouth water. He noticed where she was looking and made a needy little grunt, lifting his hips. Petra took the invitation to keep kissing down the fabric of his underwear until she reached the growing mass, mouthing it gently. She could feel him tense with pleasure from the sensation but still wanted to ask as she started to link a finger over the waistband of his boxers. 

“Can I keep going?”

“Yeah- yes,” he breathed, his eyes needy for her.

She pulled them down slowly, revealing his now rigid cock. She wrapped her hand around it gently, giving his smooth length a pump of her hand. He let out a ragged breath, and she felt it pulse in anticipation.

“Does it feel like…” she did a firm lick of the head, making him moan. “It’s been a long time since we’ve done this?” It hadn’t been long generally speaking, maybe a week or so. But ever since he had started training they had been sore and tired each night and more cuddly than anything.

“Fuck...yes...too long..” he moaned as she brought her lips around his tip.

Petra began a slow, methodical sucking up and down his shaft, making eye contact with him as she let his tip slide to the back of her throat. She loved that no matter how strong and sculpted his body was, he seemed completely helpless when she had him in her mouth. 

“Shit...so good…” he groaned, his eyes scrunching shut as he leaned his head back against the pillow. Petra picked up her pace, bringing her other hand to gently cup his balls as she worked him, liking his short, anguished breaths.

“Petra..shit-wait.” She felt his hands on her hips and she released him from her mouth abruptly. “Not yet.” He pulled her up towards him, sitting up to give her a firm kiss. “Too much I want to do to you,” he rumbled.

She felt anxious to be touched, and helped him pull off the leggings she had on without breaking the kiss. He grabbed her ass in her thong and pulled her in to straddle him again, the pressure of his hard shaft sliding along the outside of her underwear unbearably pleasurable. 

“I’ve been wanting you all night,” she whimpered to him, the admission making him groan softly.

She rose up a little higher to help tug down her underwear, returning to his lap as he squeezed her bare ass. Alex slid gentle fingers from the inside of her leg to her entrance.

“Fuck. You’re so wet, baby..” his voice was a low approving rumble. Her breath hitched as two strong fingers entered her gently, sliding in and out. 

Petra was suddenly tired of being half-clothed and whipped her tshirt off over her head as she straddled his lap. His fingers felt incredible but she was beginning to whimper impatiently for what she really wanted. 

“I need you..” she rocked into his hand.

“You’re ready for it?” He asked her, not slowing the maddening pace of his fingers inside of her.

“Yes,” she gasped.

“Yeah?” He teased. Her breath caught as his hard, smooth tip pressed against her entrance.

“Alex-“ she begged. He entered her slowly with his hands on her hips to ease her down onto his length, her legs wrapped around him. He felt so thick that she couldn’t help but let out a little pained cry, but it was an incredible feeling after the teasing of his fingers.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he whispered to her, making her spine tingle. He gripped her hips and moved her whole body so that she slid up and down his shaft, his strong arms flexing with the effort. She was still so worked up from earlier, now watching his cock disappear inside her over and over was almost too much to take.

She felt that addictive building pressure and she felt compelled to take over, riding him with a slowly increasing pace, rocking into his lap. His hands moved from her hips to glide up her stomach to her full breasts, kneading them. She reminded herself of what he had said to her, how he said he wanted to fall more in love with her as she watched his lidded green eyes and felt perilously close to losing it.

He could tell she was chasing her end and he squeezed at her ass. “Yes baby- want you to come for me.” 

She was so close already that there was no time to warn him. He let out a victorious moan as she spasmed around his cock. He kissed her through it as she whimpered, and she felt herself go weak. 

She slid from his lap to the pillow so she was facing the ceiling, small pulses still tingling between her legs. Alex was planting soft kisses on her neck, an arm still draped over her and a hand on her hip. 

“You’re gorgeous..” he told her.

Petra was too undone for anything but raw emotional honesty. “I love you,” she blurted to him.

“I love you too,” he rumbled against her cheek. She could hear the smile in his voice. 

Slowly she was getting her breath back and although it had been dulled, she still felt a throbbing desire between her legs. She put a hand on his cheek and pulled him back into a kiss, rocking up towards him again. 

“Don’t want to stop,” she whispered to him. She ran a hand down his chest to find his length that had been only slightly softening. His breath hitched in surprise at her touch. 

She felt his strong hand grip her hip and she was suddenly flipped over on to her stomach in one assertive motion that made her exhale in surprise.

“Do I flip you over too much...?” his voice was low and heavy in her ear, his body warm as he hovered over her.. “I can’t help always wanting you from behind.” 

She lifted her ass to brush against him. “You know I fucking love it.” 

He let out a lustful huff, and then moved lower. His hands gripped her hips and he nipped at her ass, a sharp little bite that made her pulse with desire. He dropped lower and pulled his tongue along the ticklish spot where her cheek met her leg, dragging in towards her center that was still so sensitive she cried out and gripped at the sheets.

He teased her with his mouth a bit more before he rose up again, aligning himself. She felt the hard mass of his cock press between her legs and she let out a breath, hungry for the filled feeling again. She looked back at him longingly and he pushed inside her, making them both moan.

He started slowly but she twisted around to face him, putting a hand on his chest and making him pause. “I want to.”

He looked confused briefly, but then his expression shifted to lustful intrigue as she held eye contact and started to rock her hips slowly back into him, working his dick on her own. Alex raised up and held her hips on either side, staying still to let her work him how she wanted. 

He leaned back for a good view. “Fuck Petra..” he groaned. “Shit-“ his eyes were mesmerized, fixed on her full ass as she gyrated into him. “Not gonna last if you- _fuck-_ ” 

She slowed down before it was too much, drawing herself forward so she slid up to his tip, and then pressed herself back to engulf him slowly, making them both moan. 

She felt him decidedly grab her hips, and one hand slid up her stomach to squeeze her breasts, his firm chest and stomach brushing her back as he leaned over her. “Is this okay..?” He murmured in her ear as he started grinding into her slowly. 

She nodded, turning her head so their mouths could almost kiss.

“Do you want me to go slow?” he asked her, straightening up and pulling out of her a short ways before easing back in.

She closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of him. “No..” she told him. “Don’t go slow.”

Alex started a fast, firm dizzying pace, taking her from behind in a way that made her mind go blank from the overwhelming pleasure. She loved being taken like this, the feeling of him having her. She gripped the sheets as he rutted into her, letting out soft rhythmic whimpers in her delirium.

One of his hands gripped her hips to him and the other traveled to lightly clasp against her throat, their faces and bodies aligned as he thrust into her from behind, and Petra realized she had never felt something so erotic and simultaneously intimate as she leaned back against him, huffing in rhythm together. 

She was on the edge again, overwhelmed by the rolling build of electricity intensifying with each thrust. She cried out as another spasm took her and could instantly feel he was close behind. 

“Fuck-fuck...Petra.” She felt him violently spasm inside her in a series of shudders.

She leaned down and placed her hands in front of her on the bed to steady herself, both of them panting. Alex pulled out from her and she shuddered at the loss of him. She felt him pull her back into his chest. They laid there, dazed and huffing.

  
  
  
  


A while later, Petra came out of the bathroom in a fresh tshirt still feeling like her legs hadn’t quite recovered their strength. 

“Come here,” Alex murmured to her as she climbed back in bed, drawing her in close to his chest. 

Petra lay holding him for a moment, reflecting on how aggressively the situation had escalated from a back massage. “You were supposed to let me relax you,” she admonished him half-heartedly. 

“You didn’t like that?” He teased with a smirk. “It really seemed like you enjoyed yourself.”

Petra giggled into his neck. That had been rather evident. “I loved it. But after your hard day..”

Alex propped himself against his elbow, brushing his hand through her hair. “I thought we established you don’t have to do everything,” he smirked. “You’re going to let me help.”

She returned his smoky look. “You can help like that whenever you want.”

He started an affectionate trail of kisses down her neck. “I still mean what I said the first night I was here, you know.” His voice was a low whisper. “I can’t get enough of you.” 

Petra felt her heart flutter at the memory, still vivid as ever. They did a few lazy kisses, and Petra thought about closing her eyes and settling to sleep, safe in his arms. 

The phone rang.

They both shot up, staring at each other in shock, unable to move or process a thought.

It rang again.

“Get it!” Petra finally squeaked.

Alex leapt out of bed and looked at the number on his screen. He gave her a quick, stunned nod of affirmation before he tapped it and put it up to his ear. 

“Hello?”

Petra hugged her knees, almost too afraid to look, or listen, rocking herself.

“Yes, this is Alex Mullner….. Hi Coach. I’m great, thank you.”

Petra watched him standing there tensely in her dim room with his back to her, her heart pounding in her chest. She could hear the garbled voice on the other end, and she strained to catch any sort of clue she could possibly glean as to what was being said, to no avail. He stood still as a statue.

She was about to pass out from the suspense when his hand shot to his forehead, rifling through his hair. Petra braced herself for him to turn around. 

He looked to her with a victorious, dazzling smile, his voice somehow steady.

“I can’t wait, Coach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! I’m not sure if this last chapter will be as lengthy, but I do think it will take me a longer than usual to post because I really want to get it right. 
> 
> It feels so bittersweet to be concluding this. Writing this has been so much fun and has been a huge support and creative outlet for me during social isolation. Thank you so, so much to everyone who has read and followed along and left such nice comments. It has been so motivating and encouraging. I’m hoping you’re liking how the story is wrapping up!
> 
> I mentioned this last time, but I’m hoping to do some follow ups and one shots in the future and have lots of ideas, so it’s not really the end, in a way <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Next chapter: a birthday surprise, a city date, a get together on the farm.


	30. Destined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflections, cows, an emerald, a date in the city, a get together on the farm, and gifts of all sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!! I am so emotional to post this. Thank you all so much for reading with me and joining along for this crazy ride <3 I hope this is a satisfying end for all.
> 
> Warnings: references to depression, lots of feels, lots of fluff  
> Also it’s long- not quite as long as the last chapter but not far off.
> 
> Perspectives: Elliott and Leah, the farmer, Sam, Shane, Alex, and Haley  
> Cameos: just about everybody else

“So your theory about autumn holds true,” Leah mused, taking a sip of her wine. 

“It’s been a rather eventful few weeks,” Elliott agreed, his green eyes glimmering.

“I’m delighted for Alex. But I will miss those daily gridball practices outside my door,” Leah lamented.

Elliott let out a nostalgic sigh. “The highlight of my afternoons.” 

It was a quiet evening at the Saloon, or maybe it only seemed so with such a notable absence. Leah traced her eyes towards the empty spot on the wall. “Odd not to see him stewing over there. But I’m so awfully proud of him.”

Elliott looked wistful. “They have really found their happiness together, it seems.”

Leah hesitated. “Do you think she’ll still look to leave for the city? She’s talented, and so cosmopolitan, it just seems fitting.”

Elliott hummed. “I can’t say. I do know that her plan was centered around the idea that Pelican Town held nothing in store for her. I don’t hesitate to say that has changed.”

“I think she’s hardly bored, anymore,” Leah agreed. 

“Perhaps we’ll hear more about her plan tomorrow. I am so looking forward to time on the farm.”

“I am too,” Leah smiled. “It’s a wonderful idea.” Her eyes lit up mischievously. “You don’t suppose a certain doctor will be there?”

Elliott straightened. “Certainly you didn’t encourage such an invitation?”

“Of course not.” She sipped her wine plainly. _“I_ wouldn’t do that.”

“No… _you_ wouldn’t.” He sighed. “Haley, then?”

Leah gave him innocent eyes. “You have many friends that wish to see you happy, darling.” She bit her lip to hide a smile.

“Yoba’s mercy. Insufferable, the lot of you.” 

“Looked like you need a refill,” Gus interrupted kindly, setting down two new glasses in front of them.

“Oh thank you, Gus.”

“Impeccable timing,” Elliott echoed.

He winked, heading back behind the bar.

Elliott raised his glass. “I propose a toast.”

Leah lifted her wine readily. “To the fall?”

“A lovely choice. But first.” His handsome face looked serene. “I want to toast to you.”

Leah blinked in surprise. “To me?”

“I might have mentioned before, about my idea of soulmates.” 

Leah noted his dramatic tone and settled in for a soliloquy, a smile on her lips. She knew this spiel, but she loved it, and wouldn’t dream of cutting it short.

“In my view we have many soulmates, some romantic, some platonic,” he began. “All the same, these kindred spirits are destined to find us along our path. The ease of conversation, the sense of comfort in their presence, the depth of understanding. It’s unparalleled. ” He raised his glass slightly. “You are one such match for me. A dear friend I will forever be grateful found me in this dizzying dance of life.” 

“Elliott,” she admonished. “You poetic sap. I’m mad about you. Do you know that?” she reached for his hand. “I couldn’t be more thankful for you.”

He did a dramatic nod of his head and smiled. “Cheers.” 

They clinked glasses, and took a long sip. 

“You know, It’s rather amusing to think back on how much has changed since the farmer’s arrival.” Elliott set his glass down thoughtfully. “One new character can cause quite a ripple, in a town this small.”

Leah nodded. “So many changes since the spring. We knew there would be.”

Elliott looked contemplative. “I look forward to the rest."

***

Alex set the last halved log down with an accomplished grunt that was probably more for show than out of need, dusting off his hands and standing up proudly to survey their work. “Now _this_ is a fire pit.”

Petra scanned the little area they had put together, a circular pit of gravel and a leaning tower of firewood ready to be lit, with enough seating around the outside for a sizable gathering of friends. She could envision it perfectly- the lively chatter, the crackle of the fire, the smell of roasting marshmallows. 

“Now we just need some supplies for s’mores and we’re totally ready for tomorrow!” she announced proudly. She made a guilty mental note that she’d probably have to make a trip to Joja Mart. Abby would understand, but she might not go out of her way to mention it to her.

Alex sat down on one of the logs and mimicked roasting a pretend skewer, reclining dramatically. “Yup. It’s perfect.”

Petra laughed. “I’m so happy we planned this.” 

“We both deserve a break,” Alex agreed. He sighed in satisfaction. “I’m going to be ready to have some fun tomorrow.” 

She sat down beside him. “One last day of double sessions, right?” 

“Yup. Some of the veterans said Coach even gives us the next day off sometimes. Damn, I hope that’s true.”

“That would be amazing,” Petra agreed, thinking of the lazy day they could spend together post bonfire. 

Preseason ending meant the tough conditioning with the team was almost done, and the first game was coming up quickly. Challenging as it had been, Petra had never seen Alex so full of purpose or so fulfilled. It was hard to get used to the sight of him coming in the door in his Tunnelers warm ups in the evening, or seeing his name on the internet among the handful of new recruits. The whole town was buzzing about it, understandably. The newest rookie receiver from their very own Pelican Town.

He frowned. “I wish I could be here this afternoon, for the cows.” 

She squeezed his hand. “You’ll meet them as soon as you get home from practice tonight.” She knew he had been feeling guilty to miss it, despite her best efforts to reassure him. 

If she was honest, the idea of being here alone when the cows arrived made her a little sad. She knew Marnie would be there to help, but it seemed momentous to welcome them home to the farm and she wished he could be here to share it with her. _They’re just cows, you’re not adopting children,_ she scolded herself. Although her inner monologue sounded unconvincing. 

“Do you think everyone’s coming tomorrow?” Alex asked. 

“It seemed like it from the group text,” she answered brightly. “Even Sandy’s traveling in for it.”

“It’s going to be fun, babe.” They shared an excited look.

They both frowned in confusion at the distant sound of a vehicle rolling down the dirt road. 

“Is it…?” Petra began.

They stood up and craned their necks. Marnie wasn’t expected for another few hours, but sure enough, there she was in her old pick up pulling a white trailer behind her.

“The cows!” Alex exclaimed.

“Holy Yoba, they’re here!” Petra squealed. She was suddenly filled with an intense nervous energy and excitement. She grabbed Alex’s arm. “And you’re here!” She was loving the elated look on his face. 

Marnie’s truck came to a slow roll as she pulled up at the entrance. She leaned her head jovially out the window. “I have a special delivery!” she sang. “Is it alright that I’m early?”

Petra could only beam at her in excitement, noting a tail flicking through the window in the back.

  
***  
  


Sam finished the final strum of his guitar, and somehow from the tension in the room, he could already tell that she loved it. 

He looked over to where Penny was sitting on the edge of his bed to see her green eyes glassy and her cheeks pink. “Oh, Sam.”

She rushed to where he was seated at his desk chair with his guitar and threw her arms around him, “That was the most romantic..sweetest...I loved it. What a beautiful song,” She gushed.

“Do you know...I actually wrote the chorus all the way back in high school?” He hadn’t been sure if he was going to admit this, but something about the intimacy of the moment made it feel right.

“You did?” she asked, sounding moved. He noted the sweet little red curl that had fallen out of her bun.

“Yeah, back when I was crushing on you. I never showed it to Seb or Abby. But then, once we started dating, the rest of the lyrics came pretty easy.” He rubbed his neck. “I like how it turned out-” his explanation was cut off because she was pulling him into a firm kiss over his guitar. Sam swung it out of the way and set it on his floor gently to draw her closer, feeling a surge of relief and happiness that she had liked it so much.

“What a perfect birthday,” She whispered, pulling back from his lips just a bit.

“That’s not even everything.” He couldn't stop his grin. If she loved the song, she was going to freak out about this.

“It’s not?” Penny blinked.

Sam turned to grab the small box off his desk. “This is for you, too.”

Penny lifted the lid of the box carefully. Sam could feel a buzzing excitement in his chest as she laid eyes on the emerald, and it seemed to glow as she lifted it. 

“What...is..?” She looked truly speechless.

Sam was beaming. “It’s an emerald,” he offered, as if that wasn’t obvious. To his surprise, she didn’t squeal in excitement like he had expected. Her expression stayed surprised and then almost...concerned. 

“Did you go into the mines to get this?”

Something in the tone of her voice and the way her eyebrows pinched together made Sam really wish the answer was no.

“Uh… yeah.” He hesitated. 

Penny’s face went all teacher-serious. “Sam. Do you know how dangerous it is in there?”

_Uh oh._ Sam faltered for a moment, wondering what the right answer to that question was. “Well, yeah, but Abby went with me, she goes in there all the time.” Her face didn’t change from its dire expression. “I thought it’d be cool to go in there to get one for you. You don‘t think that’s… sort of badass?”

“You could have been hurt,” Penny insisted in a soft but serious voice.

“We had weapons. Petra let me borrow her sword,” he offered.

“Petra got really hurt in the mines. Remember?” Her eyes narrowed at him in disappointed confusion. “She shouldn’t have done that, and you shouldn’t have gone in there.” 

Sam felt like this was all happening a bit fast, and he had completely lost control of the situation. He wished he could hit pause and regroup. “It’s okay, Penny. We were fine. We didn’t even go very far in.”

“Did Sebastian know?” 

“Well, he wasn’t super pleased about it, but yeah,” Sam bumbled. “But he felt better because Maru gave us a glow ring-”

“Maru, too?” She looked truly betrayed. “So everyone was okay with you just gallivanting into the mines?”

“Well, to be fair, she said not to.” Sam suddenly really wished he had thought this through more carefully. “She said you wouldn’t want some grand gesture, but-.”

“She was right.” Penny said in a hurt voice.

“Penny... I just…” Sam rifled his hand through his hair. He had really wanted to impress her, and make her feel special on her birthday. But somehow he had misread everything. He had a sick feeling in his stomach, a guilt that felt like he didn’t totally deserve, and yet, here it was. “I don’t have a lot of money... I really wanted to get you something nice.”

“Sam, you did get me something nice.” Her eyebrows pinched together with confusion. “You wrote me that song, and it was everything to me. The emerald… it’s. ...” she looked in the box, letting out a sigh. “It’s _beautiful_. But I would never want you to risk your safety to get me something so ...materialistic.”

Sam had that sinking feeling he got often, the one when he ignored the small voice in his head and did something anyway, and it blew up. Damn he was good at ignoring that voice. He looked back up, knowing he needed to apologize. “Penny, I’m-”

He was cut off by the look on her face. Her stern expression had melted to something much more fragile. “Hey… you okay?” He asked softly. “Pen…” He got up from his seat and she crumbled into his arms. Sam felt some confusion swirl, not sure why she suddenly switched gears so hard. He brought her to the bed and she cuddled into him. He wasn't positive if she was actually crying, but if she wasn’t, it was from great effort not to.

“I don’t like being scared,” she told him finally, the words muffled in his chest, heavy and sad. “I have a lot of...instability in my life already. I hate worrying, especially over people I love.” 

Sam let the word “love” echo in his head for a moment. He felt a strange twist of victory and nerves, holding her closer. He knew that wasn’t to be addressed right now, but he was over the moon that it happened.

He thought to the rest of her statement, the instability in her life, and was struck by how dense he could be. Penny was constantly the caretaker of her own mother. The last thing she needed was to worry over him, too. 

It had been thrilling to be in the mine on an adventure, but he was sure it wasn’t very fun to be on the other side, even after the fact. Sebastian and Alex could have told him that. Sebastian sort of had. 

Fuck, he was so dumb.

“Shit… I’m sorry, Penny.” He dropped his head. “I’m an idiot.”

Her voice went softer. “I know you were just trying to make my birthday special.” She looked a little guilty when she lifted her face from his chest. “I’m sorry if I reacted too harshly. I just... hate thinking about something happening to you.”

Suddenly they weren’t close enough. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her onto his lap. There was a moment of shared hurt as they hugged.

“Were you scared?” she asked after a moment.

“Nah, it was..” he paused. “Yeah, shit. It was scary,” he admitted, making her laugh. “No way in fuck I would have gone in there without Abby, she was just, owning bats and slimes.” He stopped when he could see her start to look worried again. “I don’t know why I thought it would impress you.”

“You already impress me,” Penny assured him. “Do you realize you wrote me a beautiful love song? It’s well-written and heartfelt and…” she looked overwhelmed again.. “I’d actually really like to look at the lyrics?” Her eyes were starry.

Sam broke into a smile. “Sure.” He reached over for his notebook, feeling a little stir of pride at the way her cheeks flushed when she started reading.

“I love how...the window sounds like a metaphor, but for us, it was literal too…”she put a hand to her heart. “It’s just..” her voice became very soft, and he realized her eyes were starting to overflow with tears. The good kind. “So _sweet_.”

“Aw, Pen,” He admonished her with a doting smile. He squeezed her and she let out a little warbly sound, trying to control her tears. He really could have just stuck with the song.

It took her a moment to collect herself, but then she made a sniff, handing it back to him. “You’re so sweet to me, Sam.”

“You still had a good birthday?” he asked her hesitantly.

She gave him the sort of look that said she was feeling a bit hopeless to say otherwise. “I had a wonderful birthday.”

“I’d do anything for you, Pen. I’ll just... try to be less dumb about it.” 

That earned him a little giggle. “You’re not dumb. Just try to be a little less... badass.” He was relieved to see her composed again. She tilted her lips towards his and they kissed sweetly. 

Penny’s expression became more focused as she reached for the box with the emerald, giving it a long look.

Sam hesitated. “I'll find someone who wants it, or sell it, or something,” he assured her apologetically. “You don’t have to keep it.”

She took it delicately out of the box. “Well.” A sheepish smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. “Let’s not make any rash decisions just yet.”  
  


***

_“And that’s your homework for this week Shane. Try to catch yourself when you’re having those automatic thoughts. The ones that tell you that you don’t deserve her.”_

It had been several sessions now, and Shane left his therapist’s office with a strange, hopeful buzzing in his head. He was starting to feel like he was getting it.

At first it felt bizarre to talk about himself and his feelings so much, even though his attentive, middle-aged therapist was serene and disarming. “ _Tell me more about why you chose not to go to the festival.” “Describe your emotions when she apologized by the truck.”_ But now, he was starting to feel the catharsis in getting his negative thoughts out of his head and into the physical space of her office.

It was early in the process, but it was liberating to think that he could eventually get to the point where he could cut off the racing thoughts that told him he was never good enough.

_“Take notice of when you’re filtering out positives, or assuming her feelings are different than her actions.”_

Shane walked out into the sunshine knowing there was a lot more to work on. But this was starting to help. At the very least, he wasn’t alone with his thoughts anymore. 

He was more than ready now, though, to shift his thoughts to this evening. He had never put so much effort into planning a date before. He was thankful he had finally caved and enlisted Emily’s help in choosing the restaurant. There were so many damn options in the city.

Haley was able to schedule her interview for the internship around the same time as his appointment today. She was likely already finished, but she had adamantly assured him she could keep busy with all the shopping nearby. 

Shane took a quick glance at himself in the mirrored glass of a skyscraper to run his fingers through his hair as he walked along. He spotted the corner they had picked to meet up again. She wasn’t there yet. He stood with his hands in his pocket by the street sign, watching people bustle by and feeling a little swirl of excitement. He glanced at his phone. Just a few minutes past. 

When he looked up, his breath caught to see Haley crossing the street towards him, her blonde hair flowing behind her and that stunning smile lighting up her face, shopping bags in tow. She was doing that slow motion thing again, gorgeous as ever. There were more than a few passersby who turned to stare, but her blue eyes were fixed on him.

Was this his life?

“Hi!” 

Shane felt his cheeks redden as she stood on her tiptoes to give him an affectionate kiss on the lips. More than a few strangers shot him an envious glance. 

Haley was oblivious. “How did it go?” she asked brightly.

“Uh..” he was still getting his bearings. “It was good.” He sort of frowned. “It really was, actually.”

“Did you talk about me?” She wanted to know, fluttering her eyelashes.

“That’s confidential,” he teased.

“You better have!” She did a playful slap of his arm.

He chuckled. “How was the interview?” 

“It was fine.” She looked thoughtful, but then threw a hand. “I’ll tell you all about it later. I had some time after though, so I did a quick shop.” She lifted the bags excitedly.

“You bought all that just now?” Shane marveled. He couldn’t imagine she had more than twenty minutes after the interview. 

Haley looked confused. “Yeah?” She started rifling through a bag. “Look what I picked out for Jas!” she pulled out a purple bow with glittery polka dots.

“Yoba. She’ll love it,” he chuckled. He could practically hear her excited shriek now. Never mind that the flower queen had picked it out for her.

“So cute, right?” Haley beamed. She suddenly seemed a little hesitant. “I found something for you, too.” The affectionate look she gave him made his stomach flutter.

“You did?”

“Well...sort of.” She lifted a small, pink bag with cursive writing on the front that he recognized as a lingerie shop. “Something for you to see later.” She bit her full bottom lip.

He flushed, his mind racing of what could be in such a...tiny bag. His voice came out in a croak. “Oh.. _shit_.”

She giggled.

Shane took in the gorgeous woman in front of him, all sunshine and rainbows, and felt his self doubt start to creep. He stopped himself from some negative thoughts. _Don’t. Just believe her._

He cleared his throat. “Well. We have a reservation to get to, don’t we?” Shane offered her his arm, which made her light up. He was learning she was really into the romantic gestures. And surprisingly, he was too.

She took it happily, gazing up at him affectionately. “Lead the way.”

  
  
  


“Okay, so,” Shane began once the waiter left them. Haley blinked at him pleasantly, sipping her drink from a straw. “The interview?” he encouraged.

“Oh, right.” Haley set the drink down. She did a bored shrug. “Well, I got it.”

Shane nearly spit out his water. “Wha- you already got it?” She nodded casually. “Hales, that’s great.” Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t suppress a stab of fear about what her taking an internship in the city would mean for them moving forward. 

She frowned in thought. “It’s a really cool studio, and I liked learning about it and everything, but.” She shook her head resolutely. “I’m not going to do it.”

Shane watched her in confusion, his mind struggling to process all of this. “You’re not?”

“The more I think about it, it would be sort of stupid.” Her nose scrunched. “They specialize in portraits. You know, weddings, family shoots, that sort of thing. And that’s just really not my thing. I mean, I do it sometimes, and it’s fun. But I like the Valley because I like shooting nature, and landscapes, and…” she frowned. “It wouldn’t be what I want to focus on.”

“Well, okay..”

“And you know how I was all excited because they give you the chance to sell some of your own prints? Well, today I found out that they take a huge percentage of the profit.” 

Shane frowned. “They do?”

“Yeah.” Haley let out an annoyed huff. “They already wanted me to sign off on the rights to my mountain photo that got so many hits on Instapic.” She blinked distastefully. “I’m not fucking doing that.”

“Shit.” Shane could understand why she soured at that. “That’s like...a Joja Mart move. That photo was all you, and they want the credit?”

“Right? And honestly, I just don’t need any lessons from them. I’m already really good at this. I know that sounds conceited, but whatever, it’s true.” She shrugged sassily. She quickly morphed to flash the waiter a sweet smile when he set down the bread.

Shane had to agree with her. And the fact that this meant she’d probably be staying… he tried to shove away his selfish thoughts. “Are you sure about this, though?”

“Yeah. I’m glad I looked into it, and maybe it looks good on a resume. But it kind of got me thinking... do I really need a resume?” She paused for emphasis. “What if I did this on my own?”

Shane raised his eyebrows in interest, considering that.

“I already have a pretty solid online presence that I can keep building on,” she reasoned. “I could look to start selling some of my prints. That way I’d have full creative license of what I want to shoot, and get the full credit _and_ the profits.” There was a glimmer of excitement in her blue eyes. 

Shane smirked. It was genius. “I think that’s a fucking great idea.”

She looked pleased with his approval. “Besides.” She looked at him with a softness in her gaze. “I don’t want to leave the Valley.”

“You don’t?” Shane asked, a hopefulness welling in his chest.

“No.” She took his hand across the table. “I really don’t.”

Shane could feel his heart thumping _._ She did a quick glance around them like she was taking in the moment, still holding his hand. “Do you know this is sort of a dream come true for me?” She asked him in a soft voice.

“What do you mean?” He asked, matching her volume. 

“Being here. With you.” Her expression was melting him. “It’s everything I always wanted.” 

Shane felt like he might fall apart. He didn’t know how to tell her that she surpassed any dream or hope for his happiness that he could dare to have, or that he was still trying to understand how he could deserve her. His thoughts were sort of jumbled with the emotions welling in his chest, and what came out was raw and unplanned and completely obscene.

“Haley...I think I love you.”

Her breath audibly caught, her blue eyes wide. He had the panicked urge to somehow follow up or qualify, but there was nothing to say, so it hung there heavy in the air. They stared at each other.

At that moment the waiter returned, cheerfully refilling their water glasses in blissful ignorance of the bomb Shane had just accidentally detonated over their table. Haley released his hand. 

“About ready to order?”

“We just need a minute,” she said sweetly. Shane felt like he might slide off his chair and collapse to the floor from stress.

“So.” Her eyes settled on his. His heart was still pounding. “You think? Or you _know_?” She was trying to make her expression serious, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. 

Shane let out a shaky exhale of relief. “I’m pretty fucking positive.” 

“Good,” she confirmed. She looked down at her menu. 

Shane watched her read casually for a painful second before her blue eyes flicked back up at him and she giggled. She leaned in towards him over the table with her eyes lidded, and Shane forgot they were at a restaurant, or maybe he just didn’t give a shit, he just really wanted to kiss her. 

She pulled back, her blue eyes holding his. “I’m pretty fucking positive I love you, too.”

***

“Petra,” Abby gasped, melting. “They are just so _cute_.” She giggled as she rubbed a hand on Lola’s nose. Lola was a white cow with a big brown spot on her back, who had proven to be a little skittish, but was starting to warm up. She was cautiously accepting some grass from Abby’s hands with her little tail swishing. Maisy, the brown calf, was incredibly bold from the start, and was aggressively nuzzling Sam for pets. 

“Aren’t they so sweet?” Petra asked. Maisy let out a loud little bleating sound in response that made them laugh. “I thought Alex was going to be late this morning, he didn’t want to leave them.” 

“Dude, this one _loves_ me,” Sam laughed as she nudged his elbow. 

“Well, you are bribing her with hay,” Sebastian noted from where he was leaning against one of the posts. 

“Hey, Penny’s here!” Abby called with a wave. They turned to see her walking down the path, clutching a large book to her chest.

Sam got up excitedly to greet her with one of his bone-crushing hugs. Petra knew the emerald hadn’t gone over exactly as Sam had envisioned, but clearly all was right again, the way they embraced each other and lingered a moment.

Sam started tugging her excitedly towards the fence. “Pen, come see this cow, she loves me!”

Penny was giggling. “Oh, Petra, they’re adorable!” She reached down to pat Maisy’s head, who was sticking her head through the fence to nudge at them.

“I’m so glad you came!” Petra smiled.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Penny leaned down to squeeze through the fence. “Before I forget, I found this at the library, and I thought you might be able to use it.” She shyly offered the large, worn book she had been holding.

Petra stood up, brushing the dust off herself. She reverently took the old book from her, a large, authoritative looking manual on raising farm animals. She almost felt odd at how excited she was to page through it.

“I know the library doesn’t have many modern selections, and I’m sure you do most of your research online. But this seemed encyclopedic. I thought it might be comforting. You’re not the first one to raise cows, you know?” She smiled sweetly. 

Petra gave her a grateful hug. “Thank you for this, Penny. This looks super helpful.” She caught Sam’s eye over Penny’s shoulder. He was beaming.

“Sam,” Abby suddenly admonished. “I know why that cow is obsessed with you.”

“Huh?” Sam asked.

“What’s in your pocket?” Her eyes narrowed with obvious disgust. “Is that a…croissant?”

Sam reached in his pants pocket. “Oh hey!” he said with a little too much delight. “A pizza crust!” Maisy’s big eyes followed the crust as he lifted it excitedly. 

“What... how did-? When did you even have pizza last?” Penny asked with some concern.

Sam chuckled. “I don’t even know!”

“If you eat that right now…” Sebastian warned, looking nauseous. 

“Aw man, she only wanted me for what was in my pants,” Sam said with a sad laugh. “Fucking typical.”  
  
  


Haley and Shane arrived soon after, and Petra realized she still wasn’t quite used to seeing them together even as she continued to be delighted by it. 

Shane unceremoniously handed her a wrapped bushel of purple amaranth. “So, this is from me and Marnie. And Jas. The cows love this shit.” 

Petra took it gratefully. “Thanks so much, Shane.”

“Yeah, well. You’re a real rancher now.” He gave her an eyebrow raise that could almost be a smile. Petra couldn’t help but notice how well he looked. His color was better, his eyes seemed bright and focused.

Shane leaned on the fence. “You know, I never got the chance to thank you again, for the sunflowers.” His voice was low but she could feel his sincerity. They both glanced over to Haley, who was telling an energized story to the rest of the group by the gate.

“Of course, Shane. I’m so happy everything worked out so well.”

“Yeah, well.” He smirked. “Persistence pays off, I guess.”

She hadn’t really thought it through, but she went in for a hug, the bushel of amaranth pressed against both of them. Shane went all rigid and weird, but then she felt a hand awkwardly pat her back twice before he cleared his throat.

She released him, beaming. 

He frowned back at her. “Keep it together, farmer.”

Petra felt a wave of victory. They were totally friends. 

  
  
  


Not long after, Emily and Sandy came walking down the path hand in hand, soon followed by Leah and Elliott, and the chatter and excitement seemed to grow exponentially. Everyone seemed to have gifts to bring her, which reminded her of another reason she should host on the farm more often. 

When Maru arrived, she was pulling a small wagon behind her full of metal gears and sophisticated-looking equipment that made Petra tilt her head in confusion.

“Okay, I know this looks weird. But it’s going to be awesome once I set it up,” she assured her. “Lead me to your barn.”

  
  


“So, it’s going to automatically feed them every morning at a time you designate, as long as it’s fully stocked with feed.” Maru beamed proudly, making a final adjustment to the mechanism on the wall with one more turn of a wrench that Petra guessed might always be stashed in her pocket. 

“Maru, this is amazing,” Petra marveled. “How… you can’t just...how much do I…?” She hadn’t asked for it, but surely Maru wasn't just gifting her this high tech farm equipment? She fumbled a moment.

“If you’re trying to pay me, it’s already done.” Her eyes sparkled behind her glasses.

“What?” Petra blinked.

“Alex got this for you.” She grinned. “I think my brother tipped him off that I could do it.”

“That’s..I..” Petra was at a loss for words, touched by the conspiring that had gone on without her knowing. She knew Alex had gotten some money for signing on to the team, but it was modest, as a rookie. Still he had thought of her right away.

“He’s a good one,” Maru smiled. 

“He is.” Petra agreed, feeling a blossoming of warmth in her chest. “Thank you, for putting this all together. You’re seriously so impressive.”

“Honestly, it’s not that much more complex than an automatic coffee maker.” She did a little laugh. “By the way, he also mentioned something to me about your air conditioning unit? I mean, I know it’s fall now, but before next summer, let me know and I can supe it up for you. It’s a simple adjustment.” She smiled sweetly.

“I will definitely take you up on that,” Petra told her. Come to think of it, the clinic was always delightfully freezing in the summer. It made so much sense now.

They stepped back outside together, taking a moment to take in the scene of the chatter and laughter around the fire pit.

“It’s pretty amazing,” Maru said as they walked over.

“What is?” Petra asked.

“Just, this little gathering. Everyone having such a good time together on a non-festival day. That never would have happened a year ago.”

Petra gazed over to the scene. Haley laughing with Elliott, Sam and Shane chatting together. Sebastian lighting up a joint with help from Sandy. He noticed Petra watching, and blew some smoke her way, giving her a quick wink. She smiled.

Petra knew it certainly wasn’t all her doing, but she couldn’t help but feel a warmth of belonging.

  
  
  
***

Alex pulled on a fresh tshirt, letting out a huff of exhaustion in the bustling locker room. It had been an intense practice, but he felt proud of how he had played today. There were still a dozen new plays running through his mind, but as he glanced at his phone sitting patiently in his locker, he suddenly couldn’t wait to get home and back to the farm.

He smiled to see a few notifications.

_“They miss you <3” _ Petra’s caption read on her message to him, a photo of Maisy with hay sticking out of her mouth and her tail blurry from swishing. His heart felt full. 

“So. Who is it?”

Alex looked up to see Mac flashing him a knowing smile as he hung up his helmet in the locker beside him.

“Huh?” he asked stupidly.

“Who’s got you smiling like that?” He made a nod at the phone in Alex’s hand.

Alex tilted his screen, biting his lip to keep from laughing. “Her name’s Maisy, and she has beautiful brown eyes.” 

“The fuck?” Mac cracked up in surprise. “I know you live in the middle of nowhere, but since when do you have cows?” They both laughed. 

“My girlfriend’s a farmer.” Alex thought it felt both funny and sort of cool to state it so casually. 

“No shit?” He lifted his chin, still grinning. “ You got a real picture, or what?”

Alex swiped through a few photos until he found one Abby had taken of him and Petra at the Jellies. He presented it dutifully, feeling a swirl of pride and a little bashful.

“ _Damn_ , Mullner.” Mac raised his eyebrows in appreciation. “Even cuter than the cow.”

He chuckled. “Maybe she can meet whoever you’re bringing next Sunday?” he asked as a way of reciprocation, sticking his phone back to his pocket. 

“Yeah.” Mac gave him a slightly muted smile. “He’d like that.”

Alex blinked, processing that. The shock faded into a heavy satisfaction, thinking back to a high school memory he had kept shelved out of respect, a drunken confession at a party that they had never talked about sober. 

“Dude.” Alex wished he had something better to say. He slapped him on the arm. “That’s great.” 

Mac had the same sheepish look Alex had a moment ago, but then his brown eyes went serious, his voice shifting lower as he tossed some clothes into his bag. “Thanks for not telling anyone, back then. I wasn’t ready.” 

Alex nodded solemnly. “Yeah. Of course.” 

“His name’s Hunter.” 

“Cool.” Alex motioned with his eyes to his phone, as if she lived in there. “Petra.” 

“Can’t wait to meet her.” Mac raised his eyebrows in excitement. “Sunday.”

“ _Shit._ Our first game, man.” Alex wasn’t sure how his jitters were already this intense. He wasn’t even sure if he’d play, and if he was being realistic, he probably wouldn’t. But walking out on that field was going to be surreal. And he was hopeful to get in, of course. He always thought he had a chance.

He envisioned the day and remembered that Petra would be in the stands, waiting to hug him after the game, there to debrief with him at night, no matter the outcome or his limited or even nonexistent role. He was filled with a warmth of relief in how certain he was that she would be elated for him, unconditionally happy to receive him no matter what. 

Alex took a moment to appreciate that even before the game, he really had everything he wanted already. And no need to prove he was worth it. 

“Can’t fucking wait for it.” Mac beamed. “Still, pretty pumped to have our first day off.” He heaved his bag over his shoulder. 

“Shit, I know.” The whole team was exhausted from the preseason double sessions, but Alex had to figure rookies had it the worst. “Got any plans?” He asked.

“Maybe checking out a new club in Zuzu. You?”

“Pretty big shindig planned on the farm,” he responded, playing up a rural accent.

Mac laughed and shook his head in pretend judgement. “Country folk.” 

Alex sent Petra a quick text.

> Alex: Leaving now. I can’t wait to be home with you.
> 
> Alex: Btw, got tomorrow off
> 
> Petra: omy yay!
> 
> Petra: get your sweet ass home, rookie

He wondered if it was strange to mean the farm when he mentioned "home". But then, she had told him to come "home", too. Alex smirked to himself, heaving his bag over his shoulder as he headed for the door. Maybe it was fitting. Home was wherever she was.

***

Haley wasn’t sure what was funnier, the outrageous blurry series of selfies she had just taken of her and Shane with the cow before she fell over, or the fact that Shane was gut-laughing harder than she had ever heard before, a deep hearty guffaw.

He had been all concerned helping her up out of the mud, but once they started reviewing the pictures, he couldn’t even stand up straight, he was laughing so hard. 

“Your face..” he gasped for breath. 

“I didn’t expect her to move so suddenly!” Haley wheezed, wiping a tear out of her eye. “These are hilarious!”

“Yoba.” Shane took a few breaths, straightening up. “You have to keep those.” His chuckle subsided when he took a better look at her, his face shifting to concern. “Oh shit, Hales. Your outfit.”

Haley glanced down at the mud on her leggings and new flanel top she had bought just for this bonfire. It probably wasn’t just mud. She shrugged casually. “It’s fine. The camera’s okay.” She made a little surprised squeak when she felt a nose nudge her from behind.

“Hey,” Shane admonished the cow, rubbing its broad forehead. “Quit getting fresh with my girlfriend”. 

Haley giggled, feeling a little flushed from hearing him refer to her that way. She laid out her hand like Shane had taught her and the cow nudged it affectionately. “They’re so cute.”

“They liked to be stroked behind the ears, too,” Shane told her.

Haley liked how natural he seemed with animals, calm and just… very himself. She tried his suggestion and was surprised at how soft the fur was there. The cow seemed delighted, pushing its head up towards her hand. “Good girl.” _Fuck, what was it’s name?_

She felt Shane’s eyes settle on her and she looked back at him, and somehow she just sort of knew what he was thinking about. She hadn’t stopped thinking about it much either-what they had said to each other, well, admitted to each other? Yesterday on their date. It was still giving her butterflies.

Their moment broke when a familiar voice sounded nearby. Emily and Sandy had arrived, and they were currently showering the farmer with gifts by the porch that she was accepting excitedly. Haley and Shane shared a nonverbal agreement to head over. Haley gave the cow one last pat.

“Haley, sweetie!” Sandy pulled her into one of her aggressive cheek kisses as they joined the group. “Before I forget to mention it, I brought you some cactus fruit and left it in your fridge. For your fruit salads.” 

“Thanks, Sandy.” Haley was realizing more and more how much she loved Sandy. She was fun and fashionable, and she didn’t seem to think of her as Emily’s younger sister, she treated her like another friend. The ceaseless presents from Calico were pretty sweet too.

Beside her, Emily gave Shane a hard look when she pulled back from their hug, a bit of emotion in her voice. “You look so well, Shane.”

Shane nodded,seemingly slightly embarrassed but also proud she had noticed. “Yeah, uh. I feel good.” He stared at his shoe briefly. “I feel better, cutting out all that drinking.”

“I’m proud of you, but you can still come visit me at the Saloon sometimes, you know.” She flashed him a grin. “I still have pepper poppers.”

“That’s reason enough for me.”

Haley felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Elliott, his hair lightly waving in the breeze. “Well, I see you’ve already made yourself at home on the farm!” he teased her delightedly, eyeing the streaks of mud up her leg and side.

They exchanged a series of cheek kisses. “It turns out cows sometimes move when you lean on them,” Haley giggled. “It made for a great photo shoot though.” She gasped excitedly when she saw him pull a stack of papers clipped together out of his bag. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Now, you were so sweet to offer,” Elliott cautioned her, “but you by no means need to do this. It’s only the first chapter, but it’s rather long, and it’s still a rather unpolished state...”

“Elliott, you told me I was your _muse_ ,” she enthused, never mind that she still didn’t exactly know what that meant. “I need to read this. I bet it’s going to be amazing.”

He was chuckling. “You were rather inspirational, my dear. I would love to hear what you think.”

Haley gasped with an idea. “What if you read it aloud?”

Elliott frowned. “Hm?”

She gestured out to their friends milling about, chatting and laughing together. “You could read the first chapter later tonight. It would be like a campfire story!”

“Heavens, no.” Elliott placed a hand on his chest, but she could almost see his mind calculating. “Reading aloud for the whole...I couldn’t possibly.”

Haley had a feeling that a few hard ciders might change his mind. “Well, you should think about it,” she encouraged him, making a mental note to revisit it later. “You know…” she smiled coyly. “I heard Harvey’s invited.”

“Oh?” Elliott gave her a faux shocked look. “I had no idea.”

Haley raised an eyebrow with amusement, a hand on her hip. “Your hair just happens to look _perfect_.”

“Do you really like it?” Elliott asked needily. “I don’t know, a high bun? With my angles?” He twisted his face to provide her multiple views.

“I’m living for it,” Haley enthused. 

“By the way, I’m rather excited for this self-made photography endeavor you described to me,” Elliott told her. “It sounds like a most marvelous opportunity. Although admittedly, I know little of social media. I’m an old soul that way, I suppose.”

“I couldn’t tell from your typewriter,” she teased him. Elliott let out a hearty laugh.

They joined the rest of the group by the campfire that was yet to be lit just as Abby was passing out mugs of hot cider from a tray. She handed Haley a damp rag she must have brought from inside. “This is for the mud, if you want it.”

“Oh, thanks.” Haley took it from her and successfully began to wipe some of the mud off of her leggings. “Watching me again, were you?” Haley teased her.

Abby gave her a smirk. “Surprised you didn’t ask me to help wipe you down.” Haley giggled harder than she meant to.

Somewhat cleaner, she took a spot besides Shane at the fire pit. He chuckled at his phone. “Marnie just texted me that Jas was refusing to take off the bow you got her before bed. She wanted to sleep in it.”

Haley grinned, thinking of how excited Jas had been by the gift. _“It’s the most beautifullest ever!”_ she had squealed. “She has good taste.”

“You’re sweet to her.”

Haley frowned in thought. ”Honestly, I never used to think that I liked kids until Jas.”

“Well, she’s probably not a good kid to judge by. She’s a rare gem.” Shane smiled proudly. 

“She is.” Haley played with a blond curl absentmindedly. “If they were all like her...” she settled her eyes on Shane purposefully. “I think I’d want a whole bunch of them.”

Shane cocked an eyebrow.

“Do you think you’d want a whole bunch of them?” She slid a hand up his leg slowly, tilting her head imploringly. “Kids, I mean.” She couldn’t help herself, she fucking loved making him blush.

“Uh..” he swallowed, his voice coming out in a croak. “I..uh. Haven’t really thought about it.”

She hummed, returning to her curls, smiling a little to herself. He cleared his throat.

Haley looked up to see that Alex was headed down the path in the distance, home from practice. The farmer shot up to greet him and she could see his face light up when he saw her. She let out a little squeal of joy and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into a hug, and they were holding each other like it had been a year since they were last together. 

Haley felt a welling of contentment for Alex, pleased that this had unfolded for her oldest friend. The gridball was exciting, sure. But mostly, he deserved someone who greeted him like that. 

She remembered then that she had to give the photo to Petra at some point, when the moment was right.

Shane had a stony expression beside her, staring into the newly lit flames of the campfire. She briefly worried if she had pushed it before, talking about kids. “You okay?”

He blinked once, snapping out of it. “Yeah.”

She tilted her head, trying to coax more out of him. “What were you thinking about?”

He eyed Sandy and Emily chatting close by to be sure they were out of earshot, squaring a bit more to her. “Uh. Just.” He frowned. “ I was just thinking. When I get in a weird mood sometimes... I just want you to know, it’s not you, okay?” His brown eyes traced to her, earnest and sweet.

Haley felt her heart slowly melt. “I know.” She reached for his hand subtly, feeling safe inside the sleeve of his jacket. 

“The therapy has been helping, and everything has been great with us.” His positive message seemed odd given the frown on his face. “I just… I don’t want you to feel bad if I… I might slip back at times or hit some rough patches.”

Haley almost wondered if this need to warn her came from their fun afternoon, as if enjoying himself made him paranoid that it couldn’t last. She felt a wave of sadness and protectiveness over him. He didn’t deserve to carry this cloud all the time. 

“Shane. You _are_ doing great... but I know it’s an ongoing process.” She didn’t tell him that she had been doing research on depression, trying to understand it better. Well, if reading the majority of a few articles online counted as research. She got that there wasn’t a simple fix. That there wouldn’t always seem to be a reason for his mood and he might lose interest in things occasionally. But none of that scared her. “I’m not worried. I’m going to be here for you, you know,” she said firmly. Shane looked ready to believe that, to her relief. “Even when it gets hard.”

He snorted. “Especially when it gets hard.”

“Stop,” she giggled, wondering when that boner joke would stop being funny. 

“You still drive me kind of crazy, I think you know that.” His brown eyes were settling on hers in a way that always made her feel a little helpless. “I’m done questioning it, though.” His eyes traced to her lips for a moment. “I want to see what’s next.”

She marveled for a moment, on where they were and how far they had come. She had been so disappointed that the new farmer wasn’t the person she hoped for, when all along that person had been here, right in front of her. There seemed to be a lot around Pelican Town that she had almost missed. 

Haley put a hand gently on the collar of his shirt, drawing him towards her. They shared a sweet kiss that felt a lot like a promise.

  
  
  


***

Leah actually laughed at her, her green eyes enchanting as ever. “You have to be kidding. Of course we will!” She chuckled again, turning over her shoulder to call to Elliott, who was fumbling with the skewers. “Elliott, Petra wants to know if we’d taste test her wine. Do you think we could manage that?”

“I suppose I could spare some time.” He raised his eyebrows delightedly. “I did encourage you to ask for help more often, did I not?”

“You did, in fact.” Petra let out a laugh that was almost like a sigh. “I really don’t know the first thing about wine, but Grandpa had all these casks in the basement, so I had to try.”

“Well, if it's anything like the rest of your endeavors, I'm sure you'll put in the work until it's incredible, ''Leah smiled. She gestured out to the fields. “Just look at this place, Petra. You’ve come a long way from foraging for leeks for beer money.”

Petra laughed, warmed by the memory. “Thank you. I’ve had a lot of help along the way.” She realized with a wave of satisfaction that it didn’t feel weak to say that.

"Oh." Leah suddenly put a hand on her arm. “Look who’s home.” 

Petra looked up to see Alex walking on to the farm, his oversized bag on his shoulder. Her heart did a flip.

Petra ran over to greet him excitedly. Alex grinned and dropped his bag to lift her up while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and she had to marvel over how it could be possible to miss someone so much who had only been gone a short time.

“Hi, farm girl.” His voice was a warm, familiar rumble in her ear. They held each other for a moment, unspoken joy between them. She pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Damn,” he said when he set her down, his eyes taking in the busy scene. “Look at the turnout!”

“Alex... you got me an autofeeder?” She was still in disbelief.

He blushed a little, a sheepish smile on his face. “Sebastian mentioned it, and it just seemed like a great idea. I can’t always be there in the mornings, but I thought it could make your day a little easier." He shrugged. "Maru gave me a pretty serious discount,” he added quickly.

“You are so…” she huffed. “So sweet.” She kissed him again. “How was practice?”

He lit up even more. “It was great. I really think I’m getting these routes memorized quickly. I mean, they’re complicated, a lot more so than high school obviously, but I feel like I’m really understanding the game more than I did, seeing it from a receiver’s point of view.” She could almost see his mind visualizing plays. “Anyway, who knows if I’ll actually play Sunday, but. I feel ready.” He flashed her a huge smile.

Petra squeezed his hand. “I’m so excited. I can’t wait for the game.”

“I might go change inside before I come hang out with everybody,” he told her. Petra nodded, finding it amusing that for someone who could barely stand to take off his varsity jacket last spring, he didn’t seem to need to strut around in his Tunnelers warm ups. He paused, lowering his voice, his eyebrows raising in excitement. “Oh, you know what? They gave me three tickets for Sunday.” 

Petra blinked. “They did?”

“Yeah, I’ll get a set for every game. It’s pretty sweet,” he told her. “I was thinking, obviously I want you to come. But Granny and Grandpa won’t make such a long trek into the city. Do you think..” he paused. “I was thinking maybe…Shane and Haley?”

Petra couldn’t help the surprised smile that spread over her face. They glanced over to where they were chatting with Emily and Sandy.

“Shane did a lot to help me get ready, and he’s a big fan of the Tunnellers. Haley doesn’t care much about gridball, but she’d probably want to go with him, and she was there for the whole journey of my career, you know?” 

Petra put a hand on his arm. “I think that’s a great idea.” Some part of her was outrageously amused at the idea of the four of them traveling into the city for the game together. It was odd, but also made perfect sense. 

“Cool. I’ll ask them today.” He grinned. He pulled her back into another hug. “I missed you.” 

“Me too.” She kissed him again. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

  
  
  


Alex went inside to change, and Petra returned to the noisy campfire to find Haley waiting for her with something in her hands. “Hey, Petra.” She handed her a square framed photo. “I have something for you.” 

Petra took it gently, letting out a soft gasp. It was a view of the farmhouse in the setting sun, the sunflowers prominently displayed on the side. It was gorgeous, and cozy looking, and was such an artful image of her home that it almost made her want to well up with tears. 

She could feel Abby pause in reverence next to her. “Damn,” she observed.

“Haley, this is…” Petra looked up at her, now unsure if she would be able to stop tears from welling. “This is so beautiful.” 

Haley gave her a casual shrug of a shoulder. “I took a ton of shots that day I came by, and when I was uploading this I thought you’d like it. As like, a thanks for letting me shoot here.” 

Petra couldn’t stop staring at the serene image, realizing she had captured one of her favorite views so well. She couldn’t wait to find the perfect spot for it on the wall.

Petra looked up for a moment and wondered if she should give her a hug, but felt a little too shy. She settled for a heartfelt thanks. “Thank you. I love this.”

Haley nodded, looking pleased with herself. She gave her and Abby a lingering look and floated back over to her seat next to Shane.

“I’m not used to getting so many presents,” Petra told Abby, still a little stunned as she gazed at the photo. 

“You don’t only have to give them out, you know,” Sebastian’s low vice admonished her gently, suddenly appearing beside Abby. 

Petra turned to him. “I know you gave Alex the idea about the autofeeder. That was really nice, Seb.”

“Well. I would’ve texted him sooner, but I didn’t know his name had been changed in my phone to ‘ _Bro Crush_ ’.”

Abby and Petra burst out laughing.

“We did that so long ago!” Petra wheezed, thinking of the night at the Saloon they had scrambled to change it before he got back from his smoke. She frowned in thought. “Alex never mentioned noticing what we changed your name to in his phone.”

“Do I want to know?” Sebastian asked in a monotone.

“‘ _Sebbycakes_ ,” Abby shared with another outburst of giggles. Sebastian shook his head with a hopeless sigh.

“I kept it like that!” Alex’s voice suddenly sounded from the porch. Even Sebastian chuckled.  
  


Harvey arrived once he had closed down the clinic, overly gracious and sweet about having been invited. Petra was happy to see him outside of his doctor role and was beyond pleased that he had shown up, and not only because Elliott had been lightly blushing since he saw him. 

It was starting to grow dark now, and a little chill began to form in the air. The group gathered around, chatting and laughing noisily as they roasted marshmallows and drank cider and beer. She noted Abby across the way subtly removing a leaf from Penny’s hair without her knowing, flashing Petra an amused look. They had both noticed her and Sam’s peculiar absence earlier. 

Petra looked up from her roasting marshmallow when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Emily leaned in with her pretty smile, her voice a pleased whisper. “Will you let me know when those fairy roses are ready?” Her blue eyes sparkled, taking a quick glance towards Sandy on the other side of the campfire. 

Petra had to keep in a squeal. “Of course I will. They’d be beautiful for...any sort of arrangement you were thinking of.”

Emily gave her a wink. “You’re a doll.” She sauntered back over towards the other side.

Alex gave her a raise of his eyebrows, a delighted grin on his face. “Pierre’s not going to like this.”

Petra leaned in closer. “And he’s really not going to like that Sandy asked me the same question earlier.” 

“No fucking way!” Sam exclaimed, too shocked by the revelation to notice that his marshmallow was currently on fire.

“What did he say!?” Abby demanded in horror. Every person at the campfire was riveted whether they knew the story or not.

“He was like…” Haley took a pause to fully transform into the mayor, and the curmudgeon-y voice that came out of her petite frame was such a shockingly skilled impersonation Petra almost fell off her seat. _“We had official business to...there is an explanation for this!”_ Haley wagged an indignant finger in the air.

The group roared with laughter. 

“I fucking knew I was right!” Sam shoved Sebastian, making his dark hair fall over his eyes briefly. A belated snort by Maru incited a second wave of laughter.

“Dude, what are you so happy about? I’m never going to get that image out of my head,” Sebastian grimaced.

“I had my suspicions, but I didn’t really want to believe it…” Penny marveled.

“At least you didn’t have to witness it,” Shane argued. “Fucking...purple shorts.”

“We’ve known for months,” Leah acknowledged, tipping her head to Elliott who nodded sagely. “They have a certain spot near the graveyard where they…”

Multiple groans filled the air.

“Well, I just think Marnie deserves better,” Haley proclaimed with a purse of her lips. There were several hums of agreement. 

Petra took a moment as everyone went back to their individual conversations to look over the group. Sam and Sebastian were still ragging on each other, getting admonished by Abby, who was trying to roast a marshmallow from her seat on the ground below, leaning against one of Sebastian’s legs. 

Penny was besides Sam, her hand on his arm while she chatted earnestly with Elliott and Leah beside her, seemingly about his novel. Emily and Sandy were weaving together a flower crown for Maru, the three of them trying to convince a blushing Harvey that he was next. 

Petra’s eyes traced to Shane and Haley. They were in their own world, resonating with the sort of dizzy honeymoon phase of being in love. She had never seen Shane with such confident body language. He was leaning in close to her, his head bowed, murmuring something to her with his eyes lidded. Haley’s fingertips were lightly brushing his cheek, her eyes sparkling from his words with a resonating adoration. It made her heart flutter to watch.

“I kind of want to make this a tradition,” she told Alex. “The start of fall.”

“Definitely,” Alex agreed, his free hand not roasting a marshmallow lacing through hers. “Once a season, even.”

It took a few hard ciders, but as the night wound down the group finally coaxed Elliott into sharing the first chapter of his novel, even though he assured them countless times that it wasn’t a finished draft and some of it was “pure rubbish.” The other option was one of Abby's ghost stories, and the consensus was clear that they were a little too vivid, now that it was dark. 

There was an anticipatory silence as he began, opening to the first page. Petra wondered if she was imagining that Harvey seemed particularly attentive, looking adorable in a freshly made crown of dandelions.

Petra thought she noticed Elliott share a knowing glance with Haley. He cleared his throat, beginning in a captivating narrator’s voice. 

_“The tiny town could only be described as boring. It wasn’t the town’s worst trait, it was in fact, it’s only trait. Or so she believed until that fateful day...”_

Petra took a moment before she was drawn into Elliott’s story to pause on her own. She never could have expected it would be such an eventful move to the farm. There had been some heartache and drama, but mostly she could only feel fortunate for the incredible people and love she had found here. She scanned the familiar faces again, all glowing softly in the light of the fire as they listened, and she felt an incredible rush of gratitude for everything that had unfolded to bring her here, at home on her farm, surrounded by friends.

Alex also must have been feeling something in that moment, because she felt his lips press gently against her temple. She nestled against him, thinking warmly of the time they’d have together later tonight, and tomorrow.

Petra rested her head against his chest and tuned back in to Elliott’s story, grateful that there was still so much more of her own to unravel. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first started toying around with the idea of writing something all the way back in December, and never imagined this would be such a rewarding and fun experience that would help to keep me mentally stable through a pandemic. 
> 
> The absolute best part has been sharing it with all of you and the kind and thoughtful comments I got from people on this site. I didn’t really publicize that it was my first fic ever for fear of scaring people off (haha) and I had no idea what to expect in terms of feedback, but it was all so helpful and supportive. 
> 
> Thank you for reading along and being on this journey with me!! Forever grateful for the kudos, comments, and support. I adore all of you. Stay safe and stay well! <3
> 
> Updated Note (2/21): If you would like to read more, the sequel, Cross Stitch, is in progress in part 4 of this series. There are also two one shots that go along with the storyline as well if you click through to the next work. I hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
